El Poderoso Guerrero Épico
by Tio Brony
Summary: Traducción de la historia del autor shinigamisparda de la página fimfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Introducción**

**Autor:** shinigamisparda

** Traductor:** Tio Brony

**Sinopsis:** Saludos cansado viajero / lector aburrido. Déjame contarte mi historia. La historia de un simple mortal, con nada particularmente especial en su nombre, traído a una tierra mágica de dragones, minotauros, grifos y por supuesto ponis. Pero el no fue un simple humano. Él vino como el guerrero épico, el más viril de los espadachines, el más apuesto de los viajeros del multiverso, ¡el poderoso Gilgamesh! ¿Qué aventuras encontrará en sus viajes este poderoso y magnífico guerrero?

* * *

**Y Comienza la Epopeya**

_La la la la la la la la la la la la la la, la la la la la la la, la la la la la la la la la – Dulce Cristo, ¡me encanta está canción! _Cualquiera pensaría que después de estar congelado en piedra por 1.500 años con nada más que tus pensamientos haría que te cansaras de una canción, ¡pero nop! Algunas canciones son solo pegadizas. Quiero decir, claro. No es la única canción en la que he pensado el último milenio y medio, ha habido un montón de canciones pegadizas de las cuales me he acordado, y alguna que otra canción que recordaba su letra, pero dios mío ¡Me encanta está! ¿Y porque no habría de hacerlo? Es técnicamente mi canción ahora.

Oh sí, y antes de que te preguntes, no, no estoy en los jardines de Canterlot. Estoy en un museo cercano. Claro, por un lado, no consigo mucho que ver, pero por lo menos logró estar bien limpio y no hay ningún pájaro de mierda con el que tenga que lidiar. Apuesto a que Discord lo odia.

_Oh bueno, ¡Me parece escuchar un grupo de excursión que viene! ¡CONTEMPLAD MI PODEROSA FORMA!_

"¡Vamos clase, tenemos mucho que ver!" Dijo una severa pero suave voz.

_Espera un momento... Creo que conozco la voz de esa yegua…_

"Ahora bien, esta es otra interesante exhibición, al igual que la que estaba en el jardín. Aquí tenemos al avatar de la batalla, Combate."

_OH MIERDA, ¡ESA ES CHERILEE! SANTA MIERDA, ¡ENTONCES ESO SIGNIFICA-!_

"¿Porqué es llamado así?" preguntó una voz chillona adorablemente familiar.

_¡SON ELLAS! ¡SON LAS CMC! ¡SANTA MIERDA!_ Espera un minuto, eso significa que estoy atrapado en el show ahora, lo que significa… SANTA MIERDA, ¡ESTE ES DEL EPISODIO "EL RETORNO DE LA ARMONIA"! Y si alguien-uh, algún poni va a sacarme de aquí ¡tienen que ser los mismos tres que dejaron libre a Discord! ADELANTE, POTRILLAS ADORABLES, ¡SACADME DE AQUÍ!

"¿Qué quiere decir 'combate' ta de todos modos?" Applebloom preguntó en su pequeño acento adorable.

"Significa 'pelea'," la profesora explico felizmente.

"Me imaginaba que no lo sabría," bromeó una voz condescendientemente familiar.

"¡¿Y que se supone que ta significa eso?!"

"¡Ahora clase, nada de eso! ¡No quiero tener que disolver otra pelea como antes!" Cherilee reprendió.

_Sí, ponedle un calcetín a Diamond Tiara, esa perra malcriada, saco de mierda._

"Lo siento," ambas dijeron, con sus orejas caídas, mientras bajaban sus cabezas. _Estimado señor, debo decir que la perra me parece adorable. ¡MI CORAZÓN ESPLOTA!_

"Entonces, ¿qué clase de criatura es esa, Señorita Cherilee?" Sweetie Belle preguntó.

"Si, se ve muy extraña," Snails agregó.

"¡Creó que se ve muy bien!" _Por supuesto que sí, Scoots. Quiero decir, me tomó un laborioso esfuerzo asegurarme de tener la más impresionante pose posible cuando me convirtieron en piedra. La espalda recta, la cabeza alta, una mano en la cadera y la otra extendida con un pulgar hacia arriba. Puede que no sea la pose más genial en mi repertorio, pero es la clásica del chico duro._

"Ningún poni sabe exactamente qué clase de criatura era Combate, pero él era increíblemente poderoso," continuó Cherilee. _Oh si, aquí vamos. ¡AGASAJE A SUS ESTUDIANTES CON MI MAGNIFICENCIA!_

"Él provenía de un largo tiempo en el pasado antes de que Equestria estuviera en paz. Los muchos países y especies luchaban entre sí, tratando de sacar el mayor control sobre la tierra, cuando él apareció. Causo destrucción incalculable en las tierras, y fue capaz de superar al mejor guerrero de todo tipo de ejércitos. Ciudades enteras y montañas fueron destruidas a causa de sus combates."

_¡Oye, lo haces parecer como si estuviera tratando de destruir todas esas cosas! Yo no soy malvado, solo soy… entusiasta. Maldición Tia y Lulu, hicieron esto a propósito, ¿no?_

"Se dice que Combate era tan fuerte que sólo con los ejércitos de los ponis, los grifos y los minotauros luchando juntos fueron capaces de detenerlo lo suficiente para que las princesas lo lograran sellar."

"Guau," la clase respondió con asombro.

_Bueno, al menos retuvieron la parte correcta. De pronto me siento como un trofeo en lugar de un poderoso enemigo sellado._

"Vamos clase, tenemos algo más que ver. ¡Asegúrense de no quedarse atrás!"

Espera, ¿qué? ¿¡Ellos se van ya!? ¡NO! ¡DEJENME SALIR! ¡DEJENME SALIR! DEJEN- oh bueno, el CMC sigue aquí. ¡Vamos, niñas, se que pueden hacerlo!

* * *

"Guau. Es bastante aterrador ta pensar que había una criatura tan poderosa, ¿eh?" Applebloom dijo, sin dejar de mirar a la estatua blindada en una mezcla de temor y respeto.

"¡Ja! ¡No hay problema! ¡Apuesto que Rainbow Dash podría derribarlo fácilmente!" Scootaloo alardeó.

"No lo sé, creo que para poder detenerlo, tendríamos que usar los seis elementos," dijo Sweetie.

_Incluso eso podría no hacerlo._

"¿Huh?"

Las tres potrancas miraron alrededor buscando el origen de la voz, con la esperanza de que solo estuvieran oyendo cosas.

_Oigan chicas, ¿qué hora es?_

Un sonoro resquebrajamiento sonó y las tres potrancas se volvieron para ver una grieta a lo largo del pecho de la estatua.

"Oh oh," dijeron todas.

En cuestión de segundos la grieta se amplió, y la estatua que abarcaba las doce pezuñas de alto, exploto en un haz de luz. Las tres potrancas abrieron sus ojos para poder ver una figura con los brazos levantados.

"¡HORA DE LA LIBERTAD!" Gritó antes de saltar fuera de su pedestal y agacharse lo suficiente como para tocar las narices de las tres potrancas. "Así que piensan que los Elementos de la Armonía me pueden vencer, ¿eh?" Antes de que pudieran responder él se puso de pie con la espalda recta, y con sus manos sobre sus caderas. **_"DESAFÍO ACEPTADO."_**

"Esto es tú culpa," Scootaloo murmuró a Sweetie.

"¡¿Yo?!"

"Pero primero_, las recompensaré con lo que se merecen,"_ el guerrero continúo con una voz siniestra.

Las tres potrancas tragaron saliva y antes de que pudieran darse vuelta para correr fueron sujetadas rápidamente entre el brazo de la criatura y fueron levantadas hasta su pecho. Todas ellas se estremecieron, ya que en la parte inferior del caso donde estaba su cara, mostró una sonrisa siniestra.

"Gracias. Gracias. Gracias," dijo, dando un rápido beso en la frente de cada una con gratitud.

Antes de que pudieran procesar lo que acababa de pasar la criatura las dejó.

"Y ahora, _¡LA DANZA DE LA LIBERTAD!_"

Las tres potrancas miraron con total confusión como la criatura bailó hacia la entrada del museo, gritando "¡_LIBERTAD, LIBERTAD, LIBERTAD, OI!"_ A cada paso.

Una vez que estuvo fuera de la vista, Scootaloo dijo, "No voy a decir nada si ustedes tampoco."


	2. Chapter 2

**Inigualable Gracia y Elocuencia**

"¡_LIBERTAD, LIBERTAD, LIBERTAD, OI! ¡LIBERTAD, LIBERTAD, LIBERTAD, OI! LIBERTAD, LIBERTAD, LIBER-! _bien, ya me aburrí."

Por mucho que disfrute de esta pequeña broma aún tengo que admitir que cinco minutos enteros de ello se estaba haciendo un poco viejo. Además, mi tiempo estaría mejor invertido tratando de encontrar el objeto que podría dejarme tener más diversión. Cerré mis ojos y medité, sintiendo su firma única.

_Naginata, naginata, ¿Dónde estás, naginata?_

En unos momentos había encontrado la firma única de mi arma, y procedía de-

_Dentro del Palacio Real de Canterlot. Maravilloso. Y yo que esperaba que estuviera en el Castillo de las Hermanas Poni. Hubiera sido más fácil poder obtenerlo si así fuera. Solo tengo que utilizar el fiasco de Discord como una distracción, mientras lo tomo._

Recordé lo que podía del episodio de dos partes y establecí una lista mental de los grandes eventos.

_Cosas extrañas pasan, como nubes de algodón de azúcar. Probablemente perceptible. Los Elementos se dirigen al laberinto para luego separarse. También probablemente perceptible, pero no quiero correr el riesgo de ser visto por ellos. Rainbow Dash consigue engañar en su defecto a todo el mund- eh, todos los ponis. La desaparición del laberinto probablemente será perceptible, pero el paro de la luz y el trueno, probablemente será más perceptible. Después de eso, Ponyville se convertirá en Chaosville, probablemente será visible desde Canterlot, pero lo más importante será que el día y la noche comenzaran a alternar entre sí rápidamente. El episodio nunca dejo claro sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo en Canterlot pero yo apostaría a que Celestia estaba haciendo todo lo posible para calmar a los ponis, sin duda, aterrados. Luego, por supuesto, la derrota de Discord, su magia desaparece, y luego se escucha la canción final de Star Wars. Creo que eso es todo._

Decidí que mi mejor opción sería la de llegar al palacio y esconderme en algún lugar cercano a él hasta que comience el trueno siniestro. Después de eso me colaría en el castillo, encontraría mi naginata, y saldría de allí. Los ponis que, sin duda, estarán aterrorizados de los cambios diurnos y nocturnos rápidos, junto con quién sabe qué más. Sip, probablemente será fácil.

_Y entonces, lo realmente divertido puede empezar._

Continué mi viaje a la entrada, caminando con normalidad. Al acercarme a la puerta, un pensamiento me llegó. Soy Gilgamesh, uno de los personajes más grandes e incontrolables de la historia… ¿y estaba a punto de _pasar por la puerta principal caminando_? Inaceptable. Solo había una cosa por hacer. Tomé cuidadosamente un cuadro de la pared y lo baje cerca antes de decidir hacer una prueba de fuerza y durabilidad de mi cuerpo des-petrificado… y también de la pared. Saltando a las calles de Canterlot por un agujero enorme que tristemente no estaba en la forma de mi cuerpo (es una pena en verdad, para la gente- quiero decir para los ponis es probable que se hayan quedado choqueados preguntándose cómo me las había arreglado para caer con los pies en la tierra cuando había pasado a través de la pared al revés) y miré a mi alrededor. Una gran cantidad de ponis estaba mirándome con sus mandíbulas abiertas, y sus ojos mostrando una mezcla de confusión y miedo. Decidí tratar de aliviar sus temores con algo que sabía que no iba a funcionar, pero sería realmente divertido de hacer.

"Saludos, ciudadanos justos. Me gustaría darles a todos un recordatorio para seguir pagando sus impuestos gubernamentales, para que las instalaciones recreativas instaladas como esta puedan seguir ofreciéndoles excelentes experiencias. Y puedan pagar su seguro."

Era, por lejos una de las frases más tontas y no amenazantes para causar pánico. Sólo unos diez o doce segundos más tarde, la calle estaba limpia, aunque los gritos seguían escuchándose cerca. Sin perder el tiempo, vi lo increíblemente difícil que era pasar por lo alto el Palacio de Canterlot y corrí hacia él, corriendo con los brazos extendidos en frente de mi y haciendo ruidos de soplido.

_¿Por qué Fenomenoide duro sólo dos temporadas?_

* * *

A medida que continué mi viaje, vi el cielo oscurecerse con el crujido ominoso de un rayo y el rugido de los truenos. No pasaría demasiado tiempo antes de que la noche y el día dieran cambios rápidos, lo cual significaba que los Elementos se irían pronto. No es que fueran tanto una amenaza para mi sin sus joyas, pero aún así. Decidí dejar de correr como Superman y comencé a acelerar el ritmo. No pasó mucho tiempo después para que parara en seco frente a la entrada principal. En general, el viaje duró unos diez minutos. Me encontré inmediatamente con un grupo de guardias, unos veinte de ellos. Diez pegasos, dos unicornios y ocho ponis tierra. Todos ellos apuntaron sus lanzas en contra de mí.

"¡Alto, mera criatura!", uno de los unicornios gritó, uno con un ligero gusto por lo dramático al parecer. Vamos a ver cómo le gusta en contra.

"¡Qué grosero! ¡No soy una mera criatura, sino un poderoso guerrero, con fuerza y habilidad forjada en las llamas de la batalla y merezco ser reconocido como tal!", Respondí mientras colocaba las manos en las caderas y resoplaba indignado.

"Um… ¡Alto, mero guerrero!"

"Mejor. Sin embargo, no voy a participar en cualquier detención por su mando el día de hoy, buen señor, porque tengo negocios en el interior del palacio de allá". Tomé algunas poses antes de decidir por una postura de caballo con los brazos metidos a mis costados. Por supuesto, había estudiado algunas artes marciales antes de que fuera traído aquí, ¿acaso preguntabas? "Ahora, ordenar a tus guerreros para hacerse a un lado de modo que yo pueda entrar, para no ser forzado a utilizar mi magnifico poder en contra de ti, ahora ¡hazte a un lado! Mi deseo es un objeto, y desearía recuperarlo sin traer daño indebido a la guardia del palacio con fabulosidad y gracia en estos tiempos difíciles."

El unicornio y la mayoría de los ponis de hecho, parecían que estaban tratando de procesar lo que había dicho anteriormente, él respondió.

"¡No vamos a permitir que ingreses al palacio!"

"Muy bien, ¡una lucha será! _¡Vengan a conocer su destino!_" Grité en respuesta.

Los veinte de ellos se apresuraron de culo hacia mí. Supongo que no eran mucho más que porteros-er, ponisteros después de todo. Mis ataques mágicos serían demasiado devastadores o demasiado imprecisos para su uso, lo que me dejó con un combate mano a mano, o más bien pezuñas. Solo había una técnica y un grito de guerra que se me pareció adecuado para la ocasión.

"_ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA… __**WA-TAA!**__"_

En cuánto grité empecé a desatar una andanada de golpes mientras avanzaba, golpeando a los ponis mal preparados pocos segundos antes de terminar detrás de ellos.

"Espero que no estén muertos."

Me volví para poder ver a los ponis en el suelo, inconscientes pero todavía gimiendo de dolor. Por suerte me las arregle para hacer exactamente lo que quería. Me dirigí a las puertas del castillo y con una patada abrí la puerta. No podía decidir si realizar una referencia a "I Love Lucy" o una referencia al "Resplandor", así que decidí olvidarme del tema y correr hacia dentro.

* * *

Me di cuenta muy rápidamente de un problema importante con mi plan: No tenía ni idea sobre el diseño del palacio, y solo porque sabía la dirección en donde se encontraba mi naginata no ayudo a alcanzar la misma. Bueno, sencillamente podría reventar todas las paredes en mi camino como Juggernaut, pero quería guardar eso como último recurso.

Desafortunadamente, eso también quería decir que estaba chocando contra un callejón sin salida y alertando a varios ponis de mi presencia, y déjenme decirles que andar a escondidas con una armadura no es fácil. Unos pocos guardias tuvieron que ser golpeados hasta el suelo, y muchos más, sin duda, caerán. Si fuera encontrado por Celestia o Luna sin mi arma estaría frito, literalmente.

Lo que es peor, el sol y la luna han cambiado de lugar dos veces ya. A menos que haya pasado más fuera de plano, eso quería decir que solo había una oportunidad más antes de que mi draconequus distracción se fuera.

Doblé una esquina y oí una voz que hablaba en un susurro.

"_¡Shh! ¡Oigo algo que viene! ¡Prepárense!_"

Apoyé la espalda contra la pared y en silencio arrastre los pies por el borde de la esquina. Comprobé el reflejo del suelo de mármol (menos mal que este lugar era tan limpio) y vi un vago reflejo de un gran contingente de guardias, en el lugar habían unos treinta o cincuenta de ellos. Pero lo que llamo mi atención fue el unicornio blanco en la parte delantera.

_Oh mierda, ese es Shining Armor. _

No es que no sería capaz de derrotarlos, incluso con el capitán de la guardia, pero con su destreza, y yo desarmado estaría probablemente sufriendo algunas lesiones a menos que trate de matar a ellos, y que por supuesto no era una opción en lo que a mí respecta. Si corría hacia ellos, me seguirían y atraería demasiada atención hacía mí. Eso significaba que tenía que pasarlos de alguna manera sin instigar una turba. Sonreí cuando me di cuenta de lo que eso significaba. Tendría que sorprender a ellos el tiempo suficiente para poder pasar. En mi experiencia, hay dos tipos de cosas que marcarían a una persona-er, más bien un poni, a la obligarían a congelarse: el miedo y la confusión. Puesto que estos fueron guardias altamente entrenados, la primera probablemente no funcionaria, que estaba bien, ya que no era realmente mi estilo. Lo que dejo la segunda opción.

Silenciosamente me pregunté qué podría hacer cuando una idea me golpeo, junto con esa pegadiza canción en particular.

_PSY, no me falles ahora_.

* * *

Shining Armor sostuvo su lanza como si estuviese entrenando, no demasiado ligero ni demasiado duro. Mantuvo su nivel de respiración y sus ojos enfocados. Habían pasado al menos tres minutos desde que sintió una presencia acercándose. Esta criatura había derrotado a varios de sus guardias y eso no sería tolerado. Ya era hora de mostrarle a esta criatura lo que La Guardia Real de Canterlot podía hacer. De pronto sintió movimiento. Todos los ponis se tensaron, y se prepararon para contra-atacar, pero lo que ellos vieron los dejó con la boca abierta. La criatura, de una altura masiva de al menos doce pezuñas, vestido con una armadura de muchos colores en todo su cuerpo, un casco que de la parte superior sobresalía algo que parecía cabello, tenía la piel gris y una bufanda roja que estaba arrastrando por detrás de él, estaba… bailando.

Si se pudiera llamar así. Tenía sus dos manos en las caderas, con su cabeza girada hacia el lado derecho, y fue arrastrando sus piernas en una especie de extraño movimiento de paso lateral. Shining Armor casi pudo sentir a todos sus soldados reaccionar de la misma manera que lo hizo él, mirando a la extraña criatura, sus cabezas que dan vuelta para seguir sus movimientos con el resto de sus cuerpos sintiéndose completamente inmóvil.

Pasaron unos diez segundos después de que salió de su vista, comprendieron que la criatura simplemente los había pasado sin ninguna resistencia.

Rápidamente corrió por el pasillo, pasando la esquina, solo para encontrarse con un pasillo sin salida y ninguna criatura a la vista. Cuando sus soldados lo alcanzaron, pudieron ver claramente a él tratando de reprimir sus ganas de gritar improperios.

* * *

_¡OH DIOS MIO ESO FUE JODIDAMENTE HILARANTE! ¡SUS CARAS! ¡OH QUERIDO DIOS SUS CARAS!_

A penas podía mantener mi risa, mientras pequeñas risas se escapaban regularmente de mis labios mientras corría por los pasillos.

_¡OH DULCE CRISTO, GRACIAS A DIOS QUE FUI CAPAZ DE MANTENER EL CONTROL DE MIS EMOCIONES O HUBIERA COLAPSADO DE LA RISA JUSTO ALLÍ!_

Y aún mejor, parecía que era una línea recta hasta mi naginata. Sólo una vuelta más y-

Oh, **MIERDA.**

Justo delante de mí, la firma energética estaba irradiando desde una puerta con una insignia familiar en forma de medialuna delante de ella.

_Está en la habitación de Luna. ¿Por qué querido puto DIOS tiene que estar en la habitación de Luna?_

Los dos guardias bat-poni puestos en frente de la puerta apenas notaron mi presencia, fueron rápidamente despachados cogiendo sus cabezas y dándoles un golpe conjunto antes de dejar caer sus formas inconscientes al suelo.

_Tal vez no sea tan malo. Tal vez ella aún no está en su tamaño completo. Tal vez ella es todavía una pequeña potranca, o algún punto intermedio_.

Tragué saliva mientras me agaché para tomar el picaporte. Por supuesto que estaba cerrada con llave, así que fruncí mis labios mientras arrancaba la perilla de la puerta tan silenciosamente como pude, es decir, no muy tranquilamente en absoluto, y me dirigí al interior. Es inquietante, justo cuando lo hice, el cielo cambio de día a la noche por tercera y quizás última vez.

Miré alrededor de la, sin duda _preciosa_ habitación azul oscura y mis ojos de inmediato se dirigieron al bulto grande tumbado bajo las sábanas de una cama circular grande.

_Mierda ella es, grande. Ok, vamos a buscar y salir fuera de-_

Mi línea de pensamiento fue interrumpida cuando vi mi arma colgada en la pared como un trofeo, en el poste de madera derecho que tenía la espada adornada al final, trajo consuelo a mi corazón y a mi alma. Me acerqué y suavemente lo saque del pedestal sintiendo el poder a través de mí.

_Oh sí. Gilgamesh está de vuelta, bebé._

Apenas había terminado me pareció haber oído un ruido procedente de detrás de mí.

"Mmm… ¿Hermana? ¿Eres tú?" sentí una voz familiar. Me volví para ver a la elegante alicornio azul oscuro levantando la cabeza de la cama mientras frotaba sus ojos, su rostro parecía destacar gracias a la luz. Fue entonces cuando comprendí mi error.

_Me olvide de cerrar la maldita puerta._

Sus ojos pronto me notaron y se clavaron en mi forma. No sé si ella me reconoció, pero claramente comprendió que no tenía que estar allí. Nuestras miradas se mantuvieron durante unos segundos cuando un pensamiento deliciosamente siniestro entró en mi mente. Me saqué la protección alrededor de mi cara antes de salir corriendo hacia adelante y con cuidado pero firmemente sujete su hocico. Antes que ella pudiera reaccionar, le planté un beso largo y caricaturesco exagerado en sus labios. Un rubor adorablemente nervioso se extendió a través de su rostro antes de hablar.

"¿No me apesta la boca?" Le pregunte en la mejor suplantación de Bugs Bunny que pude.

Antes de que pudiera responder atravesé de la pared del fondo, que convenientemente se encontraba en el borde del palacio, y deje suelta la actuación más exagerada y la mayor risa del mundo, mientras iba cayendo al suelo.

Mientras que de alguna manera pude oír claramente el volumen atronador de la Voz Real de Canterlot.

**_"¡HERMANA!"_**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Observad Mi Poder!**

"¡Nos hemos reunido hoy aquí para honrar una vez más el heroísmo de estos seis amigos, los cuales enfrentaron al villano llamado Discord y salvaron a Equestria del caos eterno!"

Los ponis aplaudieron en respuesta. Con un pequeño momento dramático la Princesa del Sol espero antes de revelar la vidriera más reciente de la derrota de Discord por su estudiante y amigos. Una vez más los ponis estallaron en aplausos, Twilight y sus compañeros respondieron gentilmente y todavía con humildad a los aplausos. Sin embargo, algo les llamó la atención, una cierta alicornio azul en la puerta.

"¡Luna, no esperaba que estuvieras despierta!" el Diarca Solar dijo mientras trotaba hacia ella. "¿Cuál es la ocasión?"

La Princesa Lunar dio un rápido vistazo a los otros ponis en la habitación, mirándolos con una mezcla de temor y miedo, antes de contestar.

"Tenemos que discutir este asunto en privado, querida hermana. ¿Nos podría seguir a nosotros, por favor?" ella susurró.

La expresión de Celestia cambió a una de confusión y nerviosismo antes de asentir y seguir a su hermana menor al pasillo. Después de unos cuantos giros y vueltas, se detuvieron.

"¿Qué pasa Luna? Pareces nerviosa."

"¿¡Nerviosa!? ¡No estamos nerviosos! ¡No hubo oportunidad para nosotros de estar nerviosos! Ciertamente, ningún atrevimiento no deseado se aprobó a-"

Luna se interrumpió cuando un rubor se formo en su cara. Ella rápidamente se sacudió.

"No importa. Olvida lo que dijimos. Hemos venido para informarte, querida hermana, del regreso de una gran amenaza para nuestras tierras."

Celestia sonrió suavemente. "Luna, se ha resuelto. Discord fue sellado por Twilight Sparkle y sus amigos. De eso es de lo que la ceremonia se trata-"

"Pedimos disculpas por interrumpir, querida hermana, pero no es el draconequus de lo que estamos hablando. Una amenaza mayor ha vuelto, y con él Nosotros tememos que las llamas de la guerra puedan avivarse en Equestria."

"¿Guerra?", pregunto Celestia. "¡No quieres decir-!"

"De hecho es, hermana. Y aún peor, debemos confesar que en Nuestro descanso él fue capaz de recuperar su arma de Nuestras cámaras. Estamos profundamente avergonzados." Luna pidió disculpas, con sus orejas caídas mientras agachaba la cabeza.

"¿Por qué no fui informada de esto?"

"Hemos hablado con el Capitán Shining Armor. Se pensaba que no era más que una de las maquinaciones de Discord, a raíz de de su magia y estupidez, y como tal no fue tomado seriamente como la amenaza que es."

Celestia no pudo responder, obligada a recordar el pasado, así como las posibles ramificaciones en el futuro.

"Querida hermana. Sólo hay una manera de lograr su rápida derrota. Sabemos que ya provienen de una prueba tan dura, pero-"

"No, lo sé. Es la única manera. Pero siento que tenemos que proporcionarles apoyo también," Celestia dijo mientras su mirada se endureció.

"¡Hermana! ¿Acaso tú realmente quieres decir-?"

"Ciertamente. Prepárate para la batalla, Luna. ¿Quién sabe qué clase de horrores está propagando en estos momentos?"

* * *

"¡WIIIIIIII!"

_¡BESÉ A PRINCESA LUNA! ¡SANTA MIERDA, BESÉ A PRINCESA LUNA! ¡CHUPENLO BRONIS Y PEGASISTERS DE TODO EL MUNDO! ¡SUS METICULOSAMENTE CUIDADAS MERCANCIAS COLECCIONABLES Y FANARTS DEDICADAS, TENDRÁN ALGO SOBRE MI!_

Rodé sobre el suelo, exprimiendo mi alegría de fanboy cuando me di cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Lo hice solo por diversión, para conseguir alguna reacción de ella, pero no fue hasta más tarde que me di cuenta de que acababa de robar un beso del poni más intocable y codiciado en el mundo.

Uno que, sin duda, había tenido un flechazo de fanboy de regreso en mi dimensión de inicio. Ella fue poderosa, en magia, fuerza, serenidad, y personalidad, y sin embargo tenia esos momentos adorables de debilidad. Y para rematar, era elegante como ninguna otra, y ni siquiera vamos a mencionar su combinación de colores. Sé que de vuelta en casa todo el "¿Lo harías?" asunto era ineludible en el internet y no mencionar ni siquiera la regla 34, pero en su mayor parte yo estaba del lado conservador de las cosas. No tenía ningún interés en nada no humano, o al menos no humanoide, a excepción de ella.

Pero oye, no es como si las cosas fueran a ir a alguna parte. Sólo un poco de diversión inofensiva.

_Y además, hay algo que deseo de ella, incluso más que un beso._

Sonreí cuando me senté y apreté mi arma más fuerte.

_Puesto que es más grande ahora, me pregunto si presentará una buena pelea como su hermana lo haría._

* * *

"¡Tienes que estar bromeando!" Rainbow Dash gritó. "¿¡Acabamos de tratar con Discord y ahora tenemos otra crisis en nuestras pezuñas!? ¿¡Cómo todo se fue al Tártaro tan rápido!?"

"¡Rainbow, cuida tu lenguaje!" Rarity espetó.

Twilight todavía estaba tratando de procesar lo que estaba sucediendo. No solo otro antiguo mal había quedado libre, sino que las dos princesas ahora estaban delante de ellas en su armadura de batalla, vistiendo versiones más elegantes de lo que usaban los guardias solares y lunares. Lo que la sorprendió, y francamente asustó, en su mayoría era que ambas estaban armadas. Celestia, su mentor gentil y de voz suave, tenía un Zweihänder masiva enfundada en su vaina y atado a su derecha, mientras que un martillo de guerra colgado a su izquierda. Luna tenía un Gladius atado a cada lado de su armadura mientras ella casualmente sostuvo una alabarda con su pezuña izquierda.

"Cálmense las dos, ¡Ah cree que realmente deberíamos escuchar esto!" Applejack interrumpió, rompiendo la lucha.

"C-cierto. Princesa Celestia, Princesa Luna, por favor díganos lo que tenemos que esperar," Twilight preguntó, recuperando y acaparando la atención de sus amigos.

"Él es considerado como el avatar del Combate en sí," Celestia comenzó. "Es un feroz guerrero que prosperó hace más de mil años, durante la era de la guerra en el mundo. Le dieron muchos nombres, pero se identificó como Gilgamesh."

"Ji, ji, ¡ese es un nombre gracioso!" Pinkie Pie bromeó.

"El poder de Gilgamesh incluso rivaliza con el nuestro," dijo Luna, integrándose a la conversación y también ignorando el comentario de Pinkie. "Él era temido por todas las razas, incluso los dragones, como un guerrero de gran poder y fervor. Vivió por el bien del combate, siempre buscando enemigos contra los que probar su temple, ya sean campeones individuales o ejércitos enteros. Nosotros lo enfrentamos varias veces, y sólo en nuestro encuentro final fuimos capaces de superarlo con la ayuda de nuestras fuerzas, así como los del Reino Griffon y los Nómadas Minotauro."

"A pesar de contar con impresionantes poderes mágicos, y hechizos que jamás se han visto aparte de él, su principal fortaleza radica en su fuerza física," agregó Celestia. "Él prefiere el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y tiene una velocidad y fuerza considerable. Puede correr más rápido que la mayoría de los pegasos más veloces y puede saltar edificios enteros o cubrir la longitud de los campos de hoofball enteros de un solo salto. Y en su forma más fuerte, un solo golpe de su espada puede ser suficiente para nivelar un pequeño castillo. No es un enemigo con el que bromear."

Las seis yeguas quedaron atónitas con estas afirmaciones. Sonaba como algo que solo un potro creería. Y sin embargo, podían ver, a juzgar por la expresión en sus rostros, que las princesas hablaban en serio.

"Espera, ¿dijiste 'forma más fuerte'?" Twilight pregunto, recuperándose de su conmoción.

"Si. Él tiene la capacidad de transformarse en formas más y más formidables, con más armas y varios brazos para manejarlas. No tiene muchos, pero cada uno es un enorme cambio en su habilidad," Luna explico.

"Por el amor a la tierra. Sólo- ¿Cómo supone ta derrotar a un talador de esa manera?" Applejack pregunto.

"Del mismo modo que derrotaron a Discord y Nighmare Moon. A pesar de su poder aún es vulnerable a los Elementos de la Armonía," Celestia explico, levitando los seis accesorios enjoyados hacia ellos.

"Si ese es el caso, ¿Por qué estás vestida así?" Rainbow pregunto.

"Porque es posible que necesiten nuestra ayuda. Como hemos dicho, Gilgamesh es un guerrero, no un embaucador como Discord. Él te atacará en cuanto vea los elementos, y su velocidad es probable que hacer de él un difícil objetivo. Es posible que necesitemos estar allí para debilitarlo y así ustedes puedan utilizar los elementos en él."

Twilight respiro fuerte y exhalo antes de levantar el pecho y levitar los seis elementos a sus usuarios.

"No se preocupen, sus majestades. ¡No vamos a defraudarlas!"

"Gracias Twilight," Celestia dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que rápidamente dejo su rostro. "Por desgracia, desde que salió del palacio, ningún otro poni ha visto ni huella de él. Aunque detesto hacer esto, voy a tener que pedirte que busques en la ciudad lejos de nosotros. Es imperativo que lo encontremos tan pronto como sea posible, por lo que las seis se dirigirán hacia el sur de la ciudad para ver si se le puede encontrar, mientras que Luna y yo nos separamos y buscamos por el resto de la ciudad. Si lo encuentras, utilicen los elementos en él inmediatamente y no le den ninguna oportunidad de tomar represalias. Si demuestra ser problemático intentaremos llegar tan pronto como nos sea posible. Buena suerte, mis pequeños ponis. Espero que no la necesiten."

* * *

Había esperado una media hora cuando sentí la presencia de seis magias poderosas cerca. Había pasado un poco de tiempo pensando en cómo manejar esto, y decidí poner todo en la línea. Con un salto, y con gracia sobrevolé tres edificios antes de aterrizar unas yardas de distancia del grupo de seis yeguas. Todas ellas estaban choqueadas antes de poder recuperarse, algunos más rápidos que otros. Twilight parecía lista para ordenar cuando saludé interrumpiéndola.

"¡Dios te salve y que sea justo, jóvenes doncellas equinas! ¿Podría ser cierto el suponer que ustedes son los portadores de los Elementos de la Armonía?"

Se veían sorprendidos, claramente no esperaban que les diera una bienvenida así. Twilight asintió.

"¡Entonces os deseo un buen día, nobles emisarios de la Princesa Celestia! ¡Aunque ya han sido informados, siento que es adecuado que me presente!" Comencé a girar mi naginata como empecé la introducción más elaborada que pude. "_¡Soy el gran guerrero que busca a los que me puedan proveer de un desafío!"_ Arrojé mi arma en el aire mientras desencadenaba una andanada de golpes y patadas en todas las direcciones. "¡_Contemplad mi forma gallarda con temor, mi magnificencia y gracia, sin duda, calentaran tu alma y serán el punto culminante en tu vida! ¡Porque yo! ¡YO!"_, atraje mi arma cuando cayó de nuevo hacía mí. Con un giro rápido la sostuve detrás de mí cuando tomé varios saltos cortos en un pie antes de plantar los dos. Extendí mi brazo antes de rodar mi cabeza tres veces. "¡GILGAMESH!"

Ninguna de ellas dijo una sola palabra. Podía oír el viento soplar. Juro que vi una planta rodadora pasar.

"Guau. Ah pensaba que Rarity era dramática," Applejack comento, encontrándose con una mirada fulminante y un resoplido como respuesta.

Me mantuve de pie y descendí sobre mi postura superior.

"Ahora que me he introducido a mí mismo, creo que sería justo que ustedes hagan lo mismo. ¡Por favor, honrarme con sus nombres y ocupación!"

Yo, por supuesto, sabía lo que todo ellos eran, pero no quería que se planteasen preguntas acerca de mi supuesto conocimiento de cosas que no debería saber. Además, fue muy divertido, y no deseaba romper mi personaje. Rainbow Dash fue el primero en responder, hinchándose de orgullo.

"¡Soy Rainbow Dash, el volante más rápido de Equestria!"

"Él dijo 'ocupación', querida. Ella es un poni del tiempo y yo soy la costurera del Carrusel Boutique, fashionista de las prendas más elegantes y fabulosas. Puedes llamarme Rarity o señorita Rarity si lo prefieres."

"¡Hola! ¡Soy Pinkie Pie! ¡Trabajo en Sugarcube Corner con el señor y la señora Cake y ayudo a vender y hacer tartas y pastelitos y donas y todos los otros tipos de productor horneados! ¡También me gusta lanzar fiestas para los nuevos ponis! ¡Y los cumpleaños! ¡Y aniversarios! ¡Y fiestas por el bien de las fiestas!"

"Uh, cierto. Bueno, Yo soy Applejack y ayudo Ah la granja de Sweet Apple Acres en Ponyville".

"Soy Twilight Sparkle, bibliotecario y estudiante personal de la Princesa Celestia."

"Um… Soy Fluttershy y, um… cuido de los animales."

"Perdóneme, doncella recatada y adorable, pero me temo que no he acabado de pillar eso. Es posible que usted pueda hablar un poco más fuerte," le dije mientras tomaba un paso adelante y ahueque mi mano alrededor de mi casco, donde mi oído estaría. Tuve que mirar hacia otro lado cuando vi el rubor aparecer en su rostro.

_¡EL MOE! ¡NOS QUEMA! ¡NOS QUEMA!_

"Um… Soy Fluttershy y cuido de los animales."

"Una vez más, por favor," le pregunté de nuevo, inclinándome más cerca.

"Ugh. Su nombre es-"

"¡NO RECUERDO HABERLES PREGUNTADO UNA SOLA MALDITA COSA!" Grité, cortando al pegaso con melena de arcoíris, de pie y dejando suelta mi mayor imitación de Samuel L. Jackson.

_Dios, siempre he querido utilizar esa línea._

Después de un par de segundos de espera, y haciendo caso omiso de las miradas de asombro que estaba recibiendo, reanude mi posición anterior.

"Adelante, hermosa doncella."

"Yo… ¡soyFluttershyycuidodelosanimales!" chilló antes de esconderse detrás de sus amigos.

Inmediatamente me acerqué de nuevo a mi recta y magnifica posición.

"Por lo tanto, para asegurarme de que haberlo entendido bien, tú eres la deportista Rainbow Dash, la costurera Rarity, la panadera y planificadora de fiestas Pinkie Pie, la agricultora Applejack, la estudiosa Twilight Sparkle, y la cuidadora de animales Fluttershy." Por supuesto, no me dieron ninguna corrección. "Debo admitir que no estoy seguro de si sentirme insultado o impresionado."

Recibí un gran número de respuestas, desde confusión hasta malestar.

"Por un lado, la Princesa Celestia envía para detenerme a ningún guerrero sino a un mero grupo de gentuza pueblerina. Por el otro lado, a pesar de su falta de entrenamiento de combate, ustedes todavía siguen parados en contra de mí sin dudarlo, y por lo que sé, lo han hecho antes contra otros oponentes. ¡Aplaudo su valentía y fortaleza!"

Y, por supuesto, hice exactamente lo que yo decía, sosteniendo mi arma con el codo como yo aplaudí con mis manos. Su confusión era palpable. No sé lo que Celestia les dijo, pero es evidente que ella olvido mencionar mis teatralidades.

"Es una lástima que deba ir a los golpes contra tales adversarios valientes, pero como los Rolling Stones dicen 'No siempre puedes conseguir lo que quieres.' Y por lo tanto luchemos." Agarré mi naginata mientras la colocaba detrás de mí.

Oh, he estado esperando para decir esto.

"¡Suficiente de estás bromas! Ahora lucharemos como ho- no, espera, espera un momento. No 'como hombres' ¿Es ponis o-? ¡Ah, eso es todo! ¡Ahora luchemos como sementales!" Tome otra pose. "¡Y yeguas!" Tome otra postura y señale mi lanza en Rainbow. "¡Y yeguas que actúan como sementales!"

"¡Oye!"

Lo siento Rainbow, pero era muy tentador.

"_Por Gilgamesh, __**¡ES HORA DE LA BATALLA!**_"

Comencé haciendo girar mi arma a una velocidad cegadora, alternando entre los lados izquierdo y derecho, como las seis yeguas se tensaron. Ellos mantuvieron su posición, a la espera de ver cuál sería mi próximo movimiento. Diez segundos pasaron. Veinte segundos. Treinta.

"Um, ¿él realmente va hacer algo-?"

_"¡OPORTUNIDAD!"_

Golpeé mi espada en el suelo, cortando a la yegua de color naranja con una onda de choque que les envió a todos volando y pateando botando suciedad y escombros. Rainbow fue la primera en recuperarse deteniéndose a sí misma en el aire, tosiendo mientras ella se cernía, dejándola muy abierta.

"_¡BANZAI!_" Grité mientras me lancé de un salto y la abordé. Antes de que golpeara el suelo sujete una de sus patas traseras y usé mi impulso hacia adelante para golpear a ella en el suelo. Me sentí un poco mal por ello, pero teniendo en cuenta lo que ella infligió a sí misma en el show que probablemente no sería tan malo.

Le quite rápidamente el Elemento de la Lealtad de su cuello y corrí hacia los demás, haciendo rápidamente lo mismo. Corrí hacia un puesto de fruta y cogí un saco, volcando las frutas antes de meter las seis piezas de joyería dentro. Metí un puñado de fresas en mi boca (ESTIMADO SEÑOR LA COMIDA AQUÍ ES FANTÁSTICA) antes de atar la parte superior de la bolsa. Justo a tiempo también, escuche al resto de ellos comenzaron a gemir mientras se levantaban.

"¡Oigan chicas!" grité, capturando su atención. "¡Adivinen lo que tengo aquí!" Las seis yeguas se revisaban así mismo antes de mirar de nuevo a mí con horror. "¿LO QUIEREN? _¡Vayan a por ellos!_" Levanté mis brazos varias veces en un movimiento circular antes de lanzar la bolsa lejos de ellos. En su trayectoria actual y con la fuerza detrás de ella, caería evidentemente fuera de Canterlot.

"¡Estoy en ello!" Rainbow gritó antes de salir disparado fuera.

Di un salto hacia arriba y giré mi espada, que pasó como mínimo una yarda delante de ella, pero la fuerza de mi oscilación produjo una ráfaga que la mando volteretas hacia atrás. Aterrice en una azotea justo cuando ella se recupero y me miro. "¡MEJOR IR A BUSCARLO!" grite. Ella gruño y salió volando. Satisfecho con el retraso que había dado Tomé una respiración profunda antes de tirar la cabeza hacia atrás y gritar. "¡PRINCESA CELESTIA! **_¡SUS ELEMENTOS FUERON DERROTADOS! ¡VEN A POR MI!_**"

No hubo ni cinco segundos de espera antes de que me diera cuenta de un intenso resplandor de magia blanca caliente que provenía de mi derecha. Salté a un lado y fuera del edificio, justo a tiempo evitando ser vaporizado como una gran parte del techo. Permanecí listo mientras una enorme bola de fuego impacto como un meteoro a unas pocas yardas de mi. Dentro de la llama pude ver una silueta equina que se levantaba hacia mí, su espada y martillo ya estirados y levitando a su lado mientras sus alas se dilataron y sus ojos brillaron como el sol.

**_"¿¡DONDE ESTÁN!? ¿¡QUÉ HAS HECHO CON ELLAS!? ¡SI LE HAS HECHO DAÑO UN SOLO PELO DE SUS ABRIGOS YO-!"_**

"¿P-princesa?"

A pesar del volumen de la patética voz se las arreglo para cortar la exhibición intimidante. El diarca Solar se volvió hacia un absolutamente aterrorizada Twilight Sparkle, sus amigos miraban con las mismas expresiones de sorpresa y terror. El aura ardiente de Celestia desapareció, y su melena y cola cambiaron de nuevo de su amarillo fuego a su arco normal de colores mientras sus ojos detuvieron su exhibición. Un toque de culpabilidad se extendió por su rostro antes de tratar de encubrirlo con una sonrisa.

"¡Chicas! ¡Gracias a Dios que están bien! Espera, ¿dónde está Rainbow Dash?"

"E-ella voló para poder conseguir los Elementos de nuevo. É-él los tomo de nosotras y los tiró" la lavanda unicornio mansamente contestó. "P-Princesa, ¿estás…?"

La sonrisa de Celestia desapareció, sustituido por una mirada de vergüenza absoluta. "Twilight, yo-"

"¡Bella Princesa Celestia! ¡Usted me hiere!" Interrumpí. La princesa se volvió hacia mí, su expresión cambio a una de firme determinación. Su pelo y cola cambiaron una vez más al amarillo ardiente, pero que era el único cambio. "Cuando anuncie que había derrotado a sus Elementos, ¿usted había pensado que yo los había herido? ¡Estoy realmente lastimado, Celestia! Podemos no haber sido compañeros, pero al menos había pensado que habíamos llegado a una comprensión respetuosa de nuestros muchos combates. ¡Ciertamente usted me conoce mejor, y sabría que no tomaría una vida, mucho menos de las almas inocentes como la de ellas!"

"Yo… podría haber sido precipitada en llegar a esas conclusiones" ella respondió, con una voz enojada pero restringida. "¿Qué es lo que quieres, Gilgamesh?"

Me eche a reír con una carcajada bulliciosa como respuesta. "¿¡Seguramente usted está bromeando!? Sabes muy bien lo que quiero, y a menos que pretenda dar la vuelta y huir, ¡me darás lo que deseo!"

Ella resoplo en respuesta. "Muy bien. Chicas, salgan de aquí. Busquen algún lugar seguro."

"¡P-pero Princesa Celestia!" Rarity comenzó.

"¡Presten atención a la advertencia de su Majestad, hermosas doncellas!" Llamé. "Me gustaría hacer frente a su princesa en su máximo poder, y que ella esté despreocupada a dañar involuntariamente a todas ustedes. Huyan a no menos de diez cuadras de distancia, por razones de seguridad, ¡así ustedes puedan dar testimonio de una batalla digna de eones pasados!"

Las cinco yeguas me miraron y luego a su diarca antes de asentir.

"Por favor, tenga cuidado, Princesa." Twilight declaró.

Celestia respondió con una suave sonrisa y un guiño antes de volverse hacia mí, las cinco yeguas corren lejos. Luego las vi por una esquina, me reí.

"Por lo tanto, ¿deberíamos comenzar?"

Celestia respondió quemando sus alas, su aura ardiente regresó aunque no tan poderosa como antes, mientras sus ojos resplandecían con poder.

**_"Voy a vencerte"_**.

"Veremos", le contesté tomando una postura de combate, vendavales de viento comenzaron a soplar a mí alrededor.

Mantuvimos nuestras posturas por un momento antes de salir corriendo hacia adelante, un pensamiento estaba en mi mente mientras chocaba armas con ella.

_¡FUCK YEAH!_


	4. Chapter 4

**¡ME SIENTO TAN TRAICIONADO!**

"Ay, ese tipo puede tirar lejos," el pegaso cian murmuro. En el momento que ella cogió la bolsa con los Elementos que casi se habían caído en el Bosque Everfree. "Gracias a Celestia los conseguí antes de que cayeran en el bosque, hubiera sido un dolor encontrarlos. ¡Ahora podemos ir a patearle el tra-!"

Rainbow fue interrumpida y casi noqueada en el aire por una onda de choque masiva que emanaba de Canterlot. Después de que ella se recuperó, voló sobre la ciudad y miró hacia abajo.

"Guau…"

Debajo de ella vio las explosiones de fuego y los edificios nivelándose de izquierda a derecha, polvo y escombros surgiendo en cada dirección.

"¿Lo que el heno está pasando ahí?"

* * *

Paré otro golpe furioso de la Zweihänder de Celestia antes de patearla en el pecho enviándola deslizando hacia atrás. Incluso a través de mi poderosa Armadura Genji, sentí el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo. Mientras ella se deslizaba hacia atrás ella lanzo su martillo de guerra hacía mí. Apenas conseguí esquivarlo y observe al edificio detrás de mí prácticamente explotar por la fuerza.

_Olvide que Celestia era la versión de Thor en este mundo._

Vertiginosamente avance y esquive un haz de Fuego Solar antes de apuñalarla. Ella alzó un escudo de burbuja justo a tiempo, pero noté grietas. Planté mis pies y comencé a girar mi naginata como hojas de helicóptero, aporreando el escudo con ambos extremos del arma. Vi tensión bajo el ataque cuando su barrera comenzó a resquebrajarse. Antes de que pasara ella cogió la espada con sus pezuñas, dejando caer su hechizo de levitación, y se paro sobre sus patas traseras, disipando su barrera antes de que se rompiera para golpearme. Me agache bajo el primer golpe antes de esquivar el corte vertical que vino después, el calor que irradiaba fuera de la hoja fue lo suficiente para que el cristal del suelo fuera vaporizado. Respondí agarrando su cuerno, ignorando la sensación de ardor en mi mano, antes de lanzarla al lado de un edificio.

Deje salir una carcajada. "¡Jajaja! Esto es realmente nostálgico, ¿no es así Celestia? ¿Yo pateando tú flanco real por todas partes? Sin ánimo de ofender, sin embargo, todo es en la buena diversión."

Ella grito de rabia mientras el edificio estallo en un infierno de fuego antes de que ella se lanzará hacia mí apuntando con su espada. Bloqueé el ataque con mi naginata, pero la fuerza fue lo suficientemente potente como para enviarme volando. Si mi arma no fuera completamente indestructible seguramente se habría roto.

"¡Maldita muchacha!" Exclamé mientras me levantaba.

Ella respondió cargando hacia adelante y balanceando su cuchilla hacia abajo, que bloquee con mí arma, provocando que ambas se bloqueasen. Celestia uso su magia para controlar su cuchilla, liberando sus patas delanteras para golpear mi pecho y enviarme deslizando hacia atrás. Ella volvió a cargar hacia adelante nuevamente, lista para otro ataque, y entonces respondí plantando mi naginata en el suelo, usándola como apoyo, su cara choco con mí saque de doble-caída. Ella agito sus alas para recuperarse y preparo su cuchilla cuando corrí hacia ella. Después de un choque inicial de armas se produjo una onda de choque masiva, provocando que comenzáramos el mayor duelo honorable de artes marciales más cliché del cine, la danza mortal, rodeando uno alrededor de otro mientras intercambiábamos golpes.

"Oye Tia, después de que esto termine, ¿quieres ir por una taza de té?" Le pregunté.

**_"¿¡Qué!?"_**

"Vamos, se que te encanta. Personalmente, soy un fan del té rojo Zebafrican."

Chocamos armas de nuevo.

**_"¿¡ES ESTO UN JUEGO PARA TI!?"_**

"Tía, ¿qué pasa con toda esta hostilidad? Usted sabe que solo lucho por diversión. Además, solo porque nos hemos enfrentado entre sí en el campo de batalla un par de veces no quiere decir que no podamos ser cordiales con los demás. Me gustaría pensar sobre nuestras muchas batallas, y la conexión que se ha formado entre usted y su hermana conmigo, una rivalidad amistosa por así decirlo. Al igual que los competidores."

Su aura de fuego estalló mientras la empujaba en contra de mí, enviándome varias yardas hacia atrás.

**_"¡NO SOMOS AMIGOS, BELICISTA BÁRBARO! ¡DEBO DETENERTE AQUÍ DE ALGUNA MANERA! ¡NO ASUMIRAS A EQUUS EN UNA GUERRA DE NUEVO!"_**

"Espera, ¿qué? ¿De dónde demonios viene es-?"

Mi discurso fue interrumpido cuando sentí algo acelerar hacia mi desde atrás. Me voltee y balancee mi Naginata tan fuerte como pude, produciendo una oleada masiva de viento que logró detener el martillo de Celestia a una mera yarda de mi cabeza, envuelta en su aura. Fue cuando sentí el intenso calor en mi espalda que me di cuenta de que había creado la apertura perfecta para ella. Giré mi cabeza solo para ver su cuerno, quemando a pulgadas de distancia de mi cara.

"Chica lista."

Una explosión masiva de magia de fuego explotó en mi cara, enviándome a volar a través de la calle para una buena milla antes de destrozar cinco edificios, deteniéndome en el sexto.

_Gracias a Dios todo el mundo fue evacuado. Uh, quiero decir, todos los ponis. _

Gruñí al levantarme, haciendo crujir mi cuello y hombros.

"Muy bien, a la mierda. ¿Quieres jugar duro? Jugaremos duro."

Use los hechizos de Protección, Escudo y Prisa sobre mí antes de lanzarme al aire. Pude ver a la Diarca Solar caer, de pie en medio de un cráter y su aura más pequeña que antes, y entonces cambié el agarre de mi arma como si fuera un bate de béisbol.

_"¡VOLAR LEJOS!"_ Grité cuando golpeé el suelo, balanceando mi arma tan fuerte como pude, desatando un huracán masivo como el viento que estalló fuera su aura y la envió volteretas hacia atrás. Como no quería darle una oportunidad, salté aterrizando de nuevo a unos pies delante de ella mientras intentaba ponerse de pie. Extendí mi mano hacia su rostro.

_"¡MISIL!"_

Un misil tan largo como mi brazo y tan ancho como mi pecho inmediatamente se materializo delante de mí. Ella solo tuvo el tiempo para que sus ojos se abrieran en conmoción antes de que le explotara en la cara, la envió hacia atrás de nuevo. Antes de siquiera hiciera el primer rebote arroje mi arma en el aire.

_"¡PUÑO COHETE!"_

Tiré dos golpes, provocando que unos guantes de boxeo gigantes aparecieran de la nada y salieran disparados hacia ella, golpeando su marca y enviándola lejos una vez más, desapareciendo después de golpearla. Cogí mi naginata al caer de nuevo a mí, al igual que ella comenzó a impulsarse en sus pesuñas.

_"¡RAYO PENETRANTE!"_

Dispare un gran láser rojo de mis ojos, que la golpeo en el pecho, lo que la hizo gritar de dolor. Como prueba de su voluntad y su poder, ella no cedió. Sujete mi arma con fuerza.

_"¡CUCHILLA DE VIENTO!"_

Balanceé mi espada y produje una ráfaga de cuchillas de viento, cortando a la princesa a lo largo de su armadura y sacando sangre de sus piernas, alas y otras partes del cuerpo expuestas. Aunque ella no cayo, se tambaleo hacia atrás. Corrí hacia adelante, la sujete del cuello antes de saltar tan alto como pude. Al llegar a la cúspide de mi salto envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, restringiendo sus alas, y empecé a dar vueltas a medida que caíamos hacia la tierra.

**_"¡AVANCE DEL LOTO!"_**

En el momento en que golpeamos el suelo estábamos girando tan rápido que era difícil decir que hayamos sido alguna vez dos entidades separadas. Al entrar en contacto, una explosión masiva resonó a través de Canterlot tanto que los escombros y la suciedad fueron arrojados por todas partes. Me puse de pie cuando el polvo se aclaro y pude ver a la Princesa Solar tumbada a mis pies. Su aura de fuego y brillantes ojos se habían desvanecido y su melena, y cola habían vuelto a su color original. Levante mi naginata, dispuesto a apuñalarla en la garganta.

"Es mejor levantarse, Tia. Tengo los derechos de tu muerte en este momento," le dije en tono de broma. Para mi sorpresa, ella tosió sangre en respuesta.

"Uh, en serio, vas a moverte o vas a terminarme."

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y ella gimió mientras intentaba levantarse en sus pesuñas, solo para que colapse de nuevo a la tierra antes de que pudiera subir totalmente su cabeza.

"¿Tia?" le pregunte, preocupado. Ella respondió con una mirada, una que fue desafiante, sin embargo, resignada al hecho de que ella no podía hacer nada para detenerme. Mis ojos se abrieron en shock cuando me di cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Estaba tan sorprendido que ni siquiera note a las seis yeguas cercanas.

"¿Yo… gané?"

* * *

Twilight estaba corriendo hacia el cráter que simplemente se había formado, su mente iba en modo pánico sobre carga completa. Su mente paso a través de todos los acontecimientos que habían llevado hasta este punto en un intento de ayudar a conseguir un control sobre la situación.

Luego de retirarse Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack y Pinkie Pie llegaron a la azotea de un hotel para observar la lucha. Rainbow Dash había llegado con los Elementos poco tiempo después, pero todos ellos acordaron mantenerse al margen de la lucha para evitar quedar atrapados en el fuego cruzado. Las seis yeguas se sorprendieron con el poder mágico que Celestia ejercía y la ferocidad con la que lucho, pero igual de impactante fue como Gilgamesh se las había arreglado para que coincida con ella golpe por golpe solo usando ataques físicos. Les tomo bastante tiempo el acostumbrarse a la idea de que ella estaba luchando con tanto fervor para protegerlas y por extensión todo Equus. Parecía que la princesa finalmente había conseguido una pezuña sobre él, solo para que Gilgamesh la esquivara y la sujetara en su lugar.

Una vez que ella lo vio saltar hacia el cielo sus pezuñas comenzaron a moverse sin siquiera pensarlo. Ella tenía que ayudar de alguna manera, aunque fuera solo la cantidad más pequeña. Ni siquiera había notado cuando sus amigas la estaban siguiendo solo cuando Rainbow Dash coloco su diadema en la frente. Cuando lograron llegar hasta el cráter, se horrorizaron al ver a Gilgamesh de pie junto a la princesa malherida, listo para dar el golpe final.

"¡Aléjate de ella!" Twilight gritó.

Extrañamente, parece que el guerrero no la oyó.

"¿Yo… gané?" él se pregunto en voz alta.

La tensión en el aire era palpable hasta que, ante la sorpresa y la confusión de todos los ponis presentes, Gilgamesh dejo caer su arma y se arrodillo, sujetando a Celestia por los hombros y tirando de ella hacia arriba para mirarlo.

"¿¡Qué pasó!?" Pregunto. "¿¡Qué te paso, Celestia!? ¡Debiste ser más fuerte que esto! ¡Debiste ser capaz de enfrentarme cara a cara, frente a mi primera transformación, no ser aplastada por mi forma base! ¡Eres débil! ¿¡Recibiste una herida de la que no sabía nada!? ¿¡Aflojaste en tú entrenamiento!?"

Twilight apenas podía procesar lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Él estaba molesto por qué ganó? No, él estaba molesto porque esperaba más de la lucha con ella.

"Oh no. Sé lo que es. ¡Traté de advertirte, Celestia! Trate de advertirte, pero no escuchaste, ¿¡lo hiciste!? ¡Fue el pastel! ¡Has estado comiendo demasiado pastel! Pensé que se sería diferente, ¡pensé que era solo la edad! Quiero decir, como inmortal que eres, no sería una razón para pensar que hiciste alguna mejora en más de mil años, pero la verdad es que has estado embalando libras, ¿¡verdad!?"

Celestia miro al guerrero con confusión, mientras que las mandíbulas de las demás yeguas colgaban abiertas en shock.

"No te preocupes, Celestia, voy a curarte de esta maldición de la confitería." Proclamó, abrazando a la princesa y acariciando su melena suavemente, dando más confusión. "Te lo juro, te volveré a tú antigua gloria. No descansare hasta que haya agotado todos los métodos posibles para que te deshagas de esta plaga sobre tú gloriosa majestuosidad."

Se volvió hacia las demás yeguas. "¡Rosa uno!" Grito, señalando a Pinkie y causando a todos inmutarse con la fuerza de su voz. "¡Te mando a impartir a la princesa con tu metabolismo avanzado para que ella pueda librarse de este aumento de peso terrible!"

Pinkie estaba demasiado sorprendida para responder. En lo que concierne a Twilight, esto era una señal para el Fin de Todas las Cosas.

"Um… No creo que pueda hacer eso," ella respondió.

"¡TODA ESPERANZA ESTA PERDIDA!" él grito, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y los brazos en el aire de manera espectacular, haciendo que la princesa caiga al suelo. Él rápidamente la sujeto de nuevo y comenzó a acunarla en sus brazos. "¡LLORO POR TI, MI GRAN RIVAL, Y LA PÉRDIDA DE TU GLORIA ANTERIOR! ¡ME LLEVARE CONMIGO LA CARGA DE TU VERGÜENZA! ¡TOMA LA COMODIDAD DE MIS BRAZOS MASCULINOS!". A continuación, comenzó a abrazar a la princesa con fuerza. Tan apretado, de hecho, empezó a quedarse sin aliento y comenzó a agitarse para escapar de su agarre. "¡CONSOLARSE CON ELLOS TE DIGO!"

**_"¡QUITA TUS PEZUÑAS DE NUESTRA HERMANA, VIL DEMONIO!"_**

Al igual que un misil azul, la Princesa Luna se estrello contra el suelo a las afueras del cráter, con los ojos brillando blanco con potencia, las estrellas en su melena y cola espectral brillando brillantemente como el azul de la noche se había convertido en un tono negro. Tanto sus gladius atraídos y retenidos por levitación ella se puso de pie sobre sus patas traseras, exponiendo su alabarda con sus pezuñas.

"¡Justa Princesa Luna!" Gilgamesh respondió, soltando a Celestia una vez más el suelo. "¿¡Acaso tu también sufres la maldición de las tortas!?"

**_"¡BASTA DE TU SINSENTIDO! ¡ALEJATE DE NUESTRA HERMANA, PARA ASI PODAMOS COMBATIRTE!"_**

Los ojos del guerrero se endurecieron en respuesta.

"Muy bien. Solicito una batalla contra usted también," él proclamó. Agarrando su arma antes de lanzarse fuera del cráter y terminar aterrizando varias yardas detrás de Luna. Cuando Luna se volvió hacia él, Twilight y las demás llegaron rápida pero cuidadosamente a Celestia fuera del cráter. Gilgamesh permaneció de pie, pero no se giro para enfrentarse a su oponente.

"Siempre fuiste la más ansiosa de las das por la batalla, y su dedicación a la lucha siempre ha sido admirable." Él planto su naginata en el suelo, lo suficiente para ponerse de pie por sí mismo, antes de darse la vuelta. "Aunque dudo que posiblemente me podría plantear un desafío, voy a honrarte con mi primera transformación."

La sangre de Twilight se helo. Él se iba a transformar, para volverse aún más fuerte, después de que ya había derrotado a Celestia.

Él extendió un brazo, cruzándolo delante de él, mientras que el otro se puso a su lado. Luego traslado el brazo extendido en un movimiento circular hacia el otro lado antes de colocarla a su lado y extendiendo el otro brazo al lado, asumiendo una espectacular pose él comenzó con, al tiempo que gritaba "¡HENSHIN!"

Todos los ponis se tensaron y esperaron a lo que vino después… y esperaron… y esperaron…

"Um, dame unos segundos. Te juro que esto nunca sucede," él insistió antes de ir a través de los movimientos otra vez… y otra vez… y otra vez…

Luna comenzó a reírse antes de soltar una carcajada confiada. Sin embargo mantuvo sus armas preparadas, su más intimidante muestra mágica desapareció.

"¡Casi nos habíamos olvidado de los pasos que se habían adoptado durante su encarcelamiento!"

"¿Pasos?"

"Ciertamente. ¿Acaso no recuerdas como vaciamos tu poder sobre tu prisión? ¡Se busco una manera de debilitar su retorno, y drenar tú poder, se tomaron todas las armas que esgrimías en tus otras formas, y nosotras las esparcimos a través de las tierras! ¿Acaso recuerdas ahora?"

El guerrero apenas parpadeo un par de veces en respuesta. "Um… guau. Yo, como, que me había olvidado totalmente de eso."

El miedo de Twilight había cambiado a la incredulidad. Solo un pensamiento reino en su mente.

_"¿¡Cómo este idiota venció a Celestia!?"_

"¡Parecería que cuando tomamos tus armas también tomamos tus transformaciones! Prepárate para tu derrota, ¡Bárbaro!"

"**_¡NECIO!_**" Gilgamesh gritó, tirando de su arma fuera de la tierra tomando una postura ofensiva. **_"¿¡ERES TAN ILUSA PARA PENSAR QUE PUEDES VERDADERAMENTE BATIRME!? ¡AUN SIN MI CAPACIDAD MÁXIMA, TU HERMANA A PENAS PUDO GOLPEARME! ¿¡CREE USTED VERDADERAMENTE QUE PODRIA, CUANDO ELLA NO PUDO!?"_**

El viento comenzó a girar alrededor de su cuerpo, y Luna en respuesta comenzó a colocar su propia energía mágica. Además, una niebla oscura comenzó a emanar de sus pesuñas y el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse con nubes de tormenta como un trueno crujió.

**_"¡PREPARATE, PRINCESA LUNA, QUE CON EL SIGUIENTE MOVIMIENTO TERMINARE ESTE COMBATE!"_**

Y con eso se cargo hacia adelante, Luna se preparo para tomar represalias. Con sus pezuñas pegadas al suelo, él blandió su espada, que pareció cortar un agujero en el aire mismo, antes de salir corriendo dentro. El agujero se cerró detrás de él y se había ido.

Todos los ponis se quedaron quietos, tratando de comprender lo que había sucedido. Twilight fue uno de los primero en recuperarse.

_El solo se escapo._

Luna parecía absolutamente atónita, toda su energía mágica se había ido mientras sostenía su postura. Unos momentos más tarde, sin embargo, sus ojos brillaron con poder mientras el cielo se oscureció de nuevo. Twilight podía verla apretando sus dientes y solo podía tragar en respuesta.

* * *

Salí del portal enfrente del Castillo de las Hermanas Poni.

"Crédulas."

Aparentemente como respuesta, oí un grito masivo de ira a través de Canterlot. Desde esta distancia la Voz Tradicional de Canterlot no parecía tan mala.

Entonces. _No hay transformaciones, ¿eh?_ _Supongo que sí puedo encontrar todas mis armas puedo recuperar mis transformaciones. Pero con mis tres formas adicionales significa que tengo que recuperar…_ Veinticinco armas. _Mierda_, _espero que algunas de ellas se encuentren juntas. Bien podría necesitar un poco de ayuda._

Reflexione sobre cómo lidiar con esto cuando la respuesta obvia me golpeo.

_¿Pero alguno de ellos estará realmente dispuesto a ayudarme? Quiero decir, mi razón es un poco egoísta. "Oye, ¿puedes ayudarme a recuperar mi poder para que pueda irme en aventuras y luchar contra cosas para mi propia diversión?" No es exactamente el mejor terreno de juego allí. Tal vez si proporcionara mis propios servicios… y un poco de algo para endulzar el trato._

Centre mi energía, mi esencia, dentro de mi mano. Una luz brillo y luego en su lugar había un par de guantes, idénticos a los guanteletes que ahora llevaba.

_No estoy seguro si la Sapo inmunidad será de ayuda a alguien más, pero la inmunidad para la Parálisis debería ser agradable._

Abrí un portal con mi naginata antes de imbuir energía adicional en los guanteletes. Los lancé hacia El Portal antes de declarar mi intención.

_"Soy el guerrero, el maestro de armas, el buscador de la batalla y las aventuras. Para aquellos que requieren mi fuerza para derrotar a sus enemigos, para aplastar las fuerzas de la oposición, colóquese estos Guantes Genji y clamen por mi nombre con la intención de convocarme. Si no tiene verdadera malicia en tú corazón, ¡saber que el poderoso Gilgamesh vendrá en su ayuda!" _

Y con eso lancé los guanteletes en el Portal, sintiendo mi energía dividiéndose antes de buscar otros de mi especie. Entonces me vi en la obligación de cerrar El Portal.

_Me pregunto si alguien va a responder._

En ese momento sentí que mi estomago gruño.

_Supongo que tengo que abastecerme._

Mire hacia el Bosque Everfree y lamí mis labios.

_Siento que quiero manticora esta noche_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Los Agravios del Pasado y Anatomías Alternas**

Habían pasado casi dos días desde la derrota de Celestia por Gilgamesh. Toda Equestria estaba revuelta, especialmente Canterlot. Los Elementos de la Armonía se negaron a ir a casa, especialmente Twilight Sparkle quien prácticamente estaba teniendo un ataque de nervios, por no hablar de una crisis de fe acerca de su mentor, y que la Princesa del Sol incluso pudiera ser derrotada. Luna había hecho lo que podía para calmar a los ciudadanos, tratando el enfoque suave al principio antes de finalmente dar rienda suelta a su ira sobre ellos, castigándolos por tener poca fe en ella y Celestia. A pesar de que consiguió tener a la población calmada, ellas no lo estaban del todo.

Afortunadamente, además de contar con los mejores médicos a la pezuña en Canterlot, la constitución física de Celestia como alicornio daba a entender que sanaba rápidamente. Al mediodía en el segundo día ya estaba curada lo suficiente como para hablar con los visitantes, para alivio de Luna y Twilight. De hecho, se veía tan bien que casi parecía simplemente cansada en vez de haber sido derrotada en combate. Ella aseguro a los Elementos que estaría lo suficientemente bien para seguir gobernando Equestria dentro de un día o dos, e insistió en que ella y sus amigas vayan a casa. Después, ella mando a sus médicos para salir de la habitación para que ella y Luna pudieran hablar en privado.

"¿Cualquier noticia sobre Gilgamesh?"

"Nada, querida hermana. Es como si simplemente desapareciera. Nos habíamos olvidado de su capacidad de teletransporte." Luna miro hacia abajo con vergüenza. "Fue nuestra culpa que esta situación se haya convertido en lo que es. Su arma estaba dentro de nuestra habitación. Deberíamos haber sido mucho más atenta con-"

"Luna, suficiente. No te puedes culpar a ti misma."

"pero-"

"Luna, no hay que olvidar que Discord pudo escapar debido a mi propia miopía."

Luna suspiro antes de continuar. "La Guardia desea saber cómo proceder."

Celestia pauso, considerando sus opciones. "Aunque me gustaría tenerlos en sus puestos tan pronto como sea posible, tener nuestros ejércitos posicionados en torno a las ciudades probablemente causaría más pánico extendido que una sensación de seguridad."

"Si podemos, hermana. Gilgamesh siempre se ha enorgullecido de ser un guerrero y nunca ataco a los que no lo han atacado primero, o al menos nunca ha atacado sin antes emitir un desafío. Incluso en los casos en los que los advenedizos jóvenes que eran claramente superados ante el desafío, él simplemente los dejaba inconscientes con el más mínimo de los daños."

"¿Qué estás diciendo?"

"A pesar de que nosotras también deseamos verlo recapturado, tememos más por la seguridad de nuestros súbditos. Si nosotras no le proporcionáramos oponentes para enfrentar, él no lucharía en combates, y por lo tanto no habría daños en nuestras ciudades y pueblos."

Celestia pondero esto por un momento, luego suspiro. "A pesar de que no es en absoluto una situación ideal está puede ser nuestra mejor opción. Dile a la Guardia que instruya a los ciudadanos, así como a las fuerzas policiales de todo Equestria a no involucrarse con Gilgamesh a menos que demuestre la agresión pura y simple, y reportar todos los hallazgos a nosotras para que podamos mantener un control sobre él."

"Por supuesto, hermana. Además, nuestros ponis querrán verte tan pronto como sea posible. Estamos haciendo nuestro mejor esfuerzo, pero no podemos aplacarlos por completo. Aunque preferiríamos verte totalmente curada, puede ser mejor para ti hacer una aparición pública tan pronto como pueda caminar, para su propia tranquilidad."

"De hecho. Estaba pensando lo mismo." Celestia sonrió cálidamente. "Gracias, Luna. No sabes lo que significa para mí verte de vuelta. Por no hablar de tener a cualquier poni con el cuál compartir mí carga de gobernar el reino. No puedo imaginar lo que haría si estuviera atrapada en este estado sin que me ayudes."

"No pienses en nada de esto, querida hermana. Estamos contenta de reanudar nuestros deberes después de mil años." Luna respondió con una sonrisa igual de cálida.

"Mm… hay una última cosa que me gustaría preguntarte antes de salir, Luna, y por favor, se honesta conmigo."

"¿Si? Adelante."

Celestia vacilo, abriendo y cerrando la boca un par de veces antes de preguntar. "¿He engordado?"

La habitación se volvió en un silencio sepulcral. Si había grillos cerca, seguramente se negaron a cantar porque incluso ellos habían sentido demasiado torpes para hacer cualquier otra cosa.

"¡Oh querida! ¡Mira la hora! ¡Debemos prepararnos para establecer el sol y subir la luna pronto! ¡No te preocupes, hermana, nosotras nos encargaremos de todas sus funciones, solo descansa y recupérate! ¡Tendremos a los médicos para vigilarte en cuanto nosotras salimos! ¡Ta-ta!"

Y con eso la Princesa de la Noche prácticamente salió disparada fuera antes de azotar la puerta. Celestia suspiro antes de dar vuelta para mirar su flanco.

_Tal vez podría comenzar a encontrar tiempo en mi horario para dar unas vueltas alrededor del castillo cada día…_

* * *

Mi estomago gruño.

_Maldita sea. ¿El tiempo vuela más rápido, o solo tengo hambre con más rapidez?_

En el último día y medio había comido algunas manticoras, peces, y algún que otro basilisco ocasional (mi Armadura Genji hace que los hechizos de Petrificación sean inútiles). Midiendo casi dos metros y medio de alto e increíblemente en buena forma física, me había dejado con bastante apetito. Incluso me las había arreglado para matar y comer un cragadile, pero era demasiada carne y no tenía ninguna forma de preservarla.

_Supongo que no estoy comiendo Hidra en cualquier momento pronto. No, a menos que descubra como ahumarlas. Mmmm, cecina de manticora._

Es cierto que me sentí un poco mal por comérmelos (apartando al cragadile), viendo como Fluttershy era capaz de comunicarse con ellos en el show, pero eso fue solo por su talento especial y no porque fueran sapientes. Además, no iba a arriesgarme a envenenarme con una fruta o una hierba que no conociera. Tuve esa experiencia en el pasado una vez, y fuertes dolores de estómago, y vómitos no son algo que quiera volver a experimentar de nuevo, especialmente en el desierto.

Fue entonces cuando escuche un aullido procedente de lo más profundo en el bosque.

_Timberwolves, ¿eh? Bueno, hay maneras más fáciles de conseguir leña… pero no es tan divertido._

Me dirigí en dirección de la planta-lobo, pero había acelerado mi paso cuando escuche el inconfundible sonido de las pezuñas sobre la suciedad procedentes de la misma dirección. No me tomo mucho tiempo el encontrar un rayado familiar, y crines Mohawk equina rodeada de una veintena de los depredadores de madera mágicos. Su rostro no mostro miedo, pero conscientemente, estaba buscando una apertura para poder escapar. Así que decidí darle una.

"¡GILGAMESH!" Grité mientras corría hacia adelante. Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia mí cuando saque cinco de ellos con una sola oscilación de mi espada. Los otros atacaron de inmediato, mientras que la cebra se agacho detrás de una roca para observar. Con apenas esfuerzo y solo unos pocos golpes, patadas y movimientos de mi naginata, no paso mucho tiempo para que todos los Timberwolves yacieran en pedazos.

"¡Jaja! ¡Eso les enseñara!" Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que las piezas comenzaban a brillar con un color verde enfermizo, y comenzó a reunirse en una masa gigante. Pronto estuve mirando a un Timberwolf masivo, casi el doble de mi tamaño, que luego procedió a dejar salir un rugido estremecedor. "Oh si, olvide que podían hacer eso." Levante una mano a la criatura y sonreí. "Misil". El hechizo voló a la criatura en pedazos, incinerando la mayoría de ellos. Pronto se regenero en sí, solo que esta vez era apenas del tamaño de un chihuahua. Le di una mirada y salió corriendo, gimoteando patéticamente. Con mi victoria asegurada, me volví a la cebra saliendo detrás de la roca, su cara un tanto sorprendida y cautelosa.

_Esperemos que ella vaya a estar dispuestos a darme una oportunidad._

Me incliné tan majestuosamente como pude. "¿Está dañada, doncella del bosque?"

Ella parecía especialmente sorprendida por mis acciones, pero por suerte tuvo el efecto que quería para que ya no me viera con miedo. "Me has ayudado en mis tiempos de contienda. Te doy las gracias, señor, me salvaste la vida."

"No hay nada que agradecer, mi equina amiga a rayas. ¡Una bestia tal era solo un juego de niños para el poderoso Gilgamesh!"

"¿Gilgamesh dices? He oído ese nombre. ¿Podría ser el mismo?" ella pregunto, una vez más, dándome una mirada de nerviosismo.

_Así que aquí en el bosque ella también lo había oído._

"Sí, soy el guerrero que ha herido a la Princesa Celestia. Pero te aseguro que no quiero hacer daño. Si me lo permite, me gustaría explicarme. Si no, me limitaré a seguir adelante y dejarla ser."

Zecora reflexiono un momento antes de contestar. "Entiendo lo que se siente ser mal entendido, también. Sígueme a mi hogar, y te escucharé."

"Muy bien. Muéstrame el camino, justa chaman."

Atravesamos el bosque en silencio, y en menos de una hora llegamos a una cabaña familiar. Agachándome y posicionándome me las arregle para entrar al interior.

"Por favor, toma asiento, y voy a prepararnos algo de comer."

"Muy bien, pero debo mencionar que no puedo comer hierba, heno, o flores."

Ella asintió y se retiro aún más lejos en su casa.

_¿Eh? No recuerdo que sea tan grande en el show. Por otra parte, no había muchas escenas aquí, y todo lo mostraban más o menos delante de su caldero._

Después de unos momentos, un olor familiar y muy bienvenido golpeo mi nariz.

"Oh Dios. ¿Podría ser?" Equilibrando una cesta de frutas en la espalda, Zecora regreso con un vaso de agua en su boca. "Es acaso… ¡¿el té rojo Zebafricano?!" La cebra parecía bastante sorprendida por mi entusiasmo, pero se limito a asentir, estableciendo todo. "¡Oh sí la diosa de la fortuna me ama hoy!"

Ella rió mientras recogía dos tazas de su armario. "Lo que un tipo interesante ha resultado ser. Nunca he visto tanta emoción por el té." Ella cautelosamente vierte el líquido rojo en las dos tazas antes de empujar uno hacia mí.

"¡Entonces parece que nunca has conocido a alguien con una verdadera apreciación por estas maravillosas infusiones de hierbas! ¡Cómo calientan el cuerpo, refrescan la mente y revitalizan el alma!"

"Debo admitir, que eres toda una sorpresa. ¿Cómo se puede alguien como tú casi traer la muerte a Celestia?"

"Ah, debo explicar, ¿no habría de hacerlo? Pero primero, el té." Le dije antes de retirar la boquilla de mi rostro y tomar un sorbo del líquido caliente.

_Oh sí. Está mierda es buena._

"En primer lugar debo aclarar que ni una sola vez se me ocurrió buscar acabar con la vida de Celestia, o la de su hermana y los otros Elementos. Simplemente busque una batalla gloriosa con ella, al igual que habíamos hecho hace más de un milenio. Por desgracia, a pesar de que lucho valientemente, la Celestia con la que luche hace dos días no era la misma con la que me enfrente en el pasado. Ella ha crecido débil en mi ausencia, y difícilmente puede ofrecer incluso una fracción del desafío que ella una vez me planteó. Al parecer, en su búsqueda de la paz descuido otros lugares."

"¿Estás molesto con la paz? ¿No quieres cesar las guerras?"

"Guerras, sí. Aunque la guerra puede provocar la historia de héroes y aquellos que han sido aplastados en estos enfrentamientos. Tanto nombres y sueños perdidos en el polvo. Como dice el refrán 'Quien realmente quiere ir a la guerra, es porque realmente nunca había estado allí antes.' Pero la batalla es diferente." Tomé otro sorbo de té y suspire de felicidad antes de continuar. "La batalla no tiene que ser la muerte. Y lo más importante, la batalla es, en mi opinión, un ecualizador a la ventana del alma. En el fragor de la batalla toda pelusa es despojada de importancia. La riqueza, género, especie, edad, todo se quema en la distancia, aparte de lo que es importante a la victoria. Habilidad, estrategia, fuerza, velocidad y otros atributos similares son todo lo que importa. Y la personalidad de uno viene a través también. ¿Son un alma bondadosa que trata de cantar victoria sin provocar dolor como sea posible? ¿Son uno que busca aplastar a todos por delante de ellos? Es este punto de vista que tengo, y por esta creencia que me enfrente con la poderosa Princesa del Sol." Suspire con desaliento. "Si tan solo lo vieran de la misma manera."

"Veo que tiene tal reverencia por la lucha. Pero, por qué motivo este contenido desea salir a la luz"

Hice una pausa. No se lo había dicho a nadie, nadie sabía que especie era, que solía ser o de donde venia. Realmente no siento que fuera algo importante. Prácticamente me había separado de mi vida anterior. Claro, había perdido cosas que disfrutaba, y otras cosas que sentía que eran importantes, pero en lo que a mí respectaba había ganado más a cambio.

_Aún así, podría sentirse bien sacar algunos sentimientos de mi pecho._

"Zecora, imagínate si estuvieras en un mundo donde no haya magia, o por lo menos si existe resulta tan bien escondida que bien podría no existir. También imagínate que toda criatura de este mundo, Equus, o bien no existe o por lo menos no habla y no es Sapiente, a excepción de una. Esa es la clase de mundo de la que provengo. Es un mundo en que el tipo de cosas que son comunes aquí en Equus son sino solo maquinaciones fantasiosas. Fui desgarrado de ese mundo y enviado a Equus hace más de un milenio atrás, en esta forma y con poderes que no eran míos. Aunque soy incapaz de volver, la verdad es que ya no me importa hacerlo. Ya quedo esa parte de mi vida atrás."

"¿No te importa? ¿No hay realmente nada para ti allí?" ella pregunto, su expresión analítica cambiando a una de confusión.

Gruñí. "En ese mundo no era más que un esclavo de la voluntad de otros, con pocos respiros y decisiones para ser llamadas mías. No era más que otra pieza de la maquinaria de una sociedad a la que no le importaba, una víctima a una vida de monotonía, y desesperación. Aunque eso no era vida en mi antiguo mundo natal, esa era mi vida. El mundo en el que vivía era uno que estaba contento de abandonar. Para citar… a menudo escuchaba, 'es aburrido, es tedioso, es dominado por idiotas, nadie puede volar y todos los dinosaurios están muertos'. Pero aquí, en Equus, tengo la libertad, y lo más importante tengo el poder para seguir el camino que deseo. ¿Por qué habría alguna vez desear regresar y renunciar a esto?"

La cabaña estaba tranquila por un momento. Tome otro sorbo de té, que lamentablemente se había enfriado considerablemente desde mi último sorbo.

_Maldición. Solo tuve que ponerme de mal humor. Necesito algún tipo de distracción, cualquier cosa para conseguir mi mente fuera de-_

Y entonces, solo así, salió algo.

**Gilgamesh, soy Xante, Barón de la Heladas Tierras, Primero entre Liches, Señor de los Muertos Vivientes, y Fabuloso Mago del Arcoíris… ¡Y ME VENDRIA REALMENTE BIEN ALGO DE AYUDA AHORA MISMO!**

Me senté allí por un momento, tratando de procesar todo lo que había oído. Después de unos segundos, un pensamiento prevaleció.

_Eso son muchos putos títulos._

Me levante y me dirigí a la puerta de la cabaña.

"Perdóname, mi amigo blindado, ¿pero nuestro tiempo juntos tiene ya un final?"

Me volví hacia Zecora con una sonrisa cuando abrí la puerta y salí.

"No temáis, mi compañera a rayas, porque voy a volver pronto para tu compañía y tus maravillosos tés. Sin embargo, el deber llama y por lo tanto debo ayudar a uno como yo."

Corté un agujero en el tejido del universo sobre mi cabeza con mi naginata antes de agacharme.

"¡GILGAMESH, FUERA!" Grité y me lance dentro del Portal, cerrándose detrás de mí.

Ahora, permítanme explicarles a todos ustedes algo acerca de viajar por la Portal: No sé si será lo mismo para todos, pero para mí fue un poco como nadar a través de la melaza, solo que sin las restricciones de movimiento, y es como estar tan vacio que de alguna manera la propia vacuidad parece tener sustancia. Y ni siquiera me hagan mencionar a las criaturas que harían sonrojar a H.P. Lovecraft.

En mi salto inicial tuve que ir varios metros antes de llegar a un punto muerto. Al ver que mi impulso inicial se había ido decidí intentar nadar a través de la gran nada hacia mi destino. Aunque no hubo un verdadero 'arriba' o 'abajo' tampoco había 'adelante' ni 'atrás' perteneciente a las cosas. Después de unos diez segundos de hacer braza y viendo que solo había conseguido moverme alrededor de una pulgada decidí acabar lanzar un corte al viento inexistente y permanecer en la parte superior de mi naginata como una tabla de surf. Viendo como fue lo que me trajo a mi nueva dimensión en el primer lugar, por supuesto funciono, como frenéticamente me envió a mi destino en cuestión de segundos.

Tan pronto como salí del Portal grité "¡No temas, porque Gilgamesh! Espera…"

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que estaba en el aire y cayendo en picada hacia una montaña nevada.

"¡OH QUERIDO DIOS ¿POR QUÉ?!" Me las arreglé para gritar antes de crear un enorme agujero en la nieve.

* * *

Unos veinte minutos antes de regresar, por suerte logré salir del Portal en el suelo en esta ocasión. Había regresado justo en donde me había ido y llame a la puerta de la cebra.

_Hay que ser amable, después de todo._

Ella abrió la puerta y, para mi sorpresa, parecía contenta de verme.

"¡Gilgamesh, has vuelto! ¿Te gustaría unirse a mí una vez más para tomar un aperitivo?"

"Por supuesto, siempre que pueda una vez más compartir de tu maravilloso té también."

La seguí hacia el interior, y en algún tiempo después, llegamos a aprender un poco acerca de las complejidades de cada uno de nosotros. Tengo que admitir que, aunque me gusta mi estilo de vida basado en la lucha, momentos como este son un buen descanso para tener de vez en cuando. Comí algunas bayas silvestres que había recogido y algunas manzanas que había recibido de uno de sus amigos (caramba, ¿me pregunto quién podría ser?) Mientras hablábamos. Me sorprendió al enterarme de que Nightmare Night se acercaba, y aunque ella había sido invitada a ir, se había preguntado si debería. Eso, obviamente, quería decir que el episodio "Luna eclipsada" se acercaba, y ella jugaba un papel importante, pero el hecho de que ella lo estuviera considerando me tomo por sorpresa. Por supuesto, la convencí de ir, diciendo que si tenía un amigo dispuesto a salir al Everfree para dar la invitación entonces, evidentemente, ella sería bienvenida.

Antes de darme cuenta comencé bostezar, parecía que había pasado varias horas, y aunque el bosque estaba siempre oscuro me di cuenta de que el Sol empezaba a ponerse.

"Bueno, parece que debo irme," le dije cuando comenzaba a dirigirme hacia la puerta.

"Te vas, pero ¿por qué? ¿Seguramente habrás notado el cielo oscuro?"

"Efectivamente, por eso tengo la intención de irme. Aunque he disfrutado nuestro tiempo juntos seria grosero de mi parte prolongar mi bienvenida. Y no necesitas preocuparte por mí, puedo y he manejado este bosque con todo lo que me pueda amenazar."

"¿Por qué no pasas la noche conmigo, en lugar de correr el riesgo de ti mismo en el Everfree?"

Sonreí. "Señorita Zecora, ¿está tratando de seducirme?" Su rostro se puso rojo, y por primera vez en todo el día, ella estaba completamente sin habla. Me reí. "¡Simplemente estaba bromeando, mi amiga a rayas! No quisiera imponer, pero si estás bastante bien con eso, entonces acepto."

Esa noche no dormí en un castillo oscuro y vacío, sino que en una cabaña cálida, con, me atrevo a decir, amistad. Zecora me había ofrecido un catre, pero me negué porque ya me había acostumbrado a dormir en el suelo y a menudo encontraba las almohadas y camas demasiado suaves para mí. Cuando cerré mis ojos, mi mente comenzó a desplazarse.

_"Señorita Zecora, ¿está tratando de seducirme?" No puedo creer que haya dicho eso. Quiero decir, se que era hilarante y ella realmente no se ofendió, pero aún así. Después de todo, no es como si estuviera en equinos. Bueno, excepto tal vez Luna, pero no es como que fuera a suceder. Aunque, la besé- ¡No, malos pensamientos! ¡Quédense fuera! ¿Qué estoy pensando? Quiero decir, ella ni siquiera es como la otra Luna con su poderosa mirada, piernas delgadas, figura de reloj de arena y amplia- ¡GAH! ¡NO, PARA! ¡Piensa en otra cosa! Como las manzanas que Zecora te dio, fueron sabrosas, ¿verdad? Más sabrosas que cualquier otra manzana que alguna vez haya tenido, al igual que casi todos los alimentos que hay por aquí… Eh, Me pregunto cómo Zecora se ve en su- ¡NO!_

* * *

Huelga decir que no dormí esa noche. Antes de salir de la choza de Zecora ella me dio una lista de lo que era y no era comestible en el Bosque Everfree así no tendría que preocuparme por comer algo que me hiciera daño. Había decidido pasar el día tratando de encontrar comidas posteriores y también lugares normales de crecimiento, y el tiempo voló más rápido de lo que pensaba. Me di cuenta del tiempo que había pasado cuando oí, y sentí una explosión masiva en la dirección de Ponyville. Me subí hasta el dosel del bosque y vi una nube de hongo arcoíris en la dirección de lo que debía ser Sweet Apple Acres. Un pensamiento se me paso por la cabeza como también una sonrisa malvada se extendió deliciosamente por mi cara.

_"Lección Cero." El momento perfecto para hacer un poco de trolleo. Y hacer uso de ese hechizo que Xante me dio._

* * *

Twilight estaba agotada, pero la verdad era que no tenía a nadie a quién culpar sino que a sí misma. No podía creer que hubiera usado el hechizo "Quiero-eso, Necesito-eso" al Señor Smartypants sólo para poder crear un problema para poder solucionar. Y por Celestia que tenía un problema por fijar al final después de todo.

"Uf, realmente tengo que pedir disculpas a todos los ponis. Y realmente a todos los ponis. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Big Macintosh… creo que necesito hacer una lis-"

Ella se detuvo, recordando un de sus peculiaridades que habían contribuido a su… episodio.

"Oye, no es como si fuera un gran problema, ¿verdad? No será una gran lista complicada, ¡será solo una pequeña lista! ¡Y solo la comprobare una vez!... Bueno, tal vez dos veces."

Twilight se escabullo mientras pasaba la cama de Spike y sus ronquidos draconianos, y abrió la puerta con cuidado con su magia, avanzando poco a poco y abriendo lo suficiente para que ella consiga pasar por el vestíbulo principal. Después de que lo cerrará movió su cabeza abajo para conseguir algunos suministros, para pasar a ver lo último que esperaba.

"¿Qué onda?"

De pie justo delante de ella en la planta baja estaba Gilgamesh, allí de pie con su arma, una naginata si recordaba correctamente, como si fuera completamente normal. Antes de que pudiera decir nada una música, inexplicable, comenzó a sonar, una canción que sonaba como algo que podría salir de la placa giratoria de un DJ. **[Youtube: Kitsune^2 – Rainbow Tylenol]** El guerrero entonces se puso a bailar de una manera que lo hubiera mirado normal si Pinkie Pie lo hubiera hecho. Twilight solo podía mirar con confusión, y pronto él había terminado su exhibición.

"Nos vemos", dijo antes de cortar un agujero por debajo de él y saltarlo, desapareciendo en una especie de vacío espacial. Twilight siguió mirando por un momento más.

"Y, estoy alucinando. Sí, tengo que dormir un poco."

Rápidamente volvió a su habitación, y procedió a colocarse bajo sus sabanas.

* * *

Twilight despertó con un maravilloso aroma que venía desde abajo, permitiéndole saber que iba a ser un buen día. Abrió sus ojos, solo para encontrar un espectáculo poco común: Spike estaba levantado antes que ella. Twilight rápidamente hizo su cama, se cepillo la melena y cola, y luego se dirigió escaleras abajo. Estaba a punto de saludar a Spike en la cocina cuando ella lo escuchó tarareando una canción inquietantemente familiar. Fue sólo después de un minuto o dos que se dio cuenta de su presencia.

"Oh, ¡Hola, Twilight! Guau, seguro que te levantas tarde, ¿eh? Pensé en hacer algunos panqueques después ayer-"

"Spike, ¿qué estabas tarareando?

"¿Eh? Oh, mm, No lo sé. Solo comencé a tararearla esta mañana. Es muy pegadiza."

"Pero, ¿de dónde la has oído?"

"Eh… No lo sé. ¿Por qué?"

"Porque… Porque suena como la canción que-" Twilight se detuvo cuando sus ojos se abrieron. Ella comenzó a hiperventilar cuando su cuerpo empezó a temblar y su melena, y cola comenzó a deshilacharse…

* * *

Una enorme figura se situó cerca del borde del Bosque Everfree. Había estado esperando muchas horas que algo sucediera. Pronto un grito ensordecedor resonó a través de todo Ponyville. La figura sonrió y levanto su puño en señal de victoria.


	6. Chapter 6

**Un Portal Personal, y Hola…**

Miré mi espejo en el castillo. Esta sería la última vez que vería este espejo durante al menos un par de meses. En el Imperio de Cristal, el tren se retiraba. **TENÍA** que hacer este trabajo.

Si no pudiera, entonces realmente no tendría ninguna esperanza de volver a casa. Quiero decir, claro que me gusta aquí, pero casa es casa. Y si usted no puede ver su propia casa cuando muere (y yo sabía que con el tiempo me iba a morir, algún héroe equivocado destruiría mi filacteria y luego me mataría antes de que pudiera hacer una nueva), entonces ¿cuál es el punto? Quería ver mi hogar solo una última vez antes de morir. Ese portal a otro mundo el cual había dejado allí cuando me apresure me lleno de una necesidad de estar de vuelta. Ahora que pienso en ello, una entidad cósmica como ese comerciante podría haber decidido haberme consignado de forma permanente en este mundo, con el fin de darme una lección. Realice un hechizo familiar, lo había hecho tantas veces que era una segunda naturaleza para mí. Me acorde de la primera vez que lo había hecho, mi emoción disminuyo rápidamente por simplemente hecho de estar malditamente deprimido. Todos los días fue el mismo resultado el cual se había repetido. Era tan **MOLESTO**.

Golpee el espejo de hielo, bombeando un hechizo en él como una manera para estabilizarlo. Parecía estar trabajan, entonces el espejo comenzó a brillar con una **FABULOSA** luz de arcoíris. Me acerque a él, centrándome. Mi espejo brillo, más brillante y más brillante. Y a continuación, se estabilizo. Me limpie un poco el sudor imaginario en mi frente, y me acerque un poco. Me las arregle para obtener una visión de algún tipo de chatarra. Rápidamente, cerré el portal y de inmediato trate de apagarlo.

"_¡AAA! ¡APAGATE, APAGATE, APAGATE!"_

Cuando estaba seguro de que el portal se encontraba cerrado, decidí enfocar mis esfuerzos más, así que empecé con los universos que estaban más cerca de mí. Me encontré con un universo donde había un hombre vestido como un malvado hechicero armado, en otro era uno que se parecía a Darth Vader en tiempos medievales, y a un caballero del sol. Ese último me había dado algo en que pensar. ¿Qué en la Tierra estaba Solaire haciendo allí? No tenía mucho sentido. Sin embargo, el multiverso nunca había hecho mucho sentido para mí de todos modos. Aún así, esto demostró que la teoría de los portales trabajo. Sonreí. Si quisiera, podría ir a otra Equestria y hacerlo bien allí.

Una sensación de que la totalidad de esta realidad se había convertido en jalea marco la llegada de otro viajero interdimensional. Me concentre en la firma mágica, tratando de encontrarlo… mis ojos se abrieron.

"_Oh querido Dios no. Nop. No quiero hacer frente a esto."_

Por desgracia, no había manera de salir de aquí, y él me podía sentir. Sin mucho que hacer, tenía que alertar a Celestia y Luna acerca de la entrada de un ser que incluso a mi me pareció raro. Y teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había vivido a través de una vida muy larga, incluyendo aquella época en que funde una clase de yoga para una mujer barbuda, eso realmente decía mucho.

* * *

**Palacio de Cristal, aproximadamente en la actualidad**

Celestia sintió la presencia de Xante reapareciendo. A diferencia de antes, fue presa del pánico, y tan pronto como él la vio le paso por encima. _"Ah, hola Celestia, algo muy desagradable se aproxima, sentí que deberías saber, ahora me voy en el próximo tren fuera de-"_

Celestia se apodero de él rápidamente antes de que pudiera teletransportarse fuera. "¿Y qué es, exactamente, esta amenaza?" Xante parecía estar sudando mucho. _"Mala. Quiero decir, __**REALMENTE**__ mala. Es un poco complicado, pero es un… amigonemigo." _Celestia arqueo una ceja.

"… ¿Dónde está Twilight?" Xante reviso su memoria de eventos, con el tiempo llego a algo, sin duda. Cinco minutos de conocimiento, el lich no era cierto asesino demente que había cambiado de opinión- no, era solo un poderoso lich, era un poderoso lich que sufría de demencia y casi todas las enfermedades mentales concebibles. "¿Twilight es la rosa? Estoy bastante seguro de que ella es la rosa."

En ese momento oí su risa.

"**¡BUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!"**

Mi corazón, si tuviera uno vivo, sin duda, se habría detenido allí mismo. Fueron mis piernas las que casi se derrumbaron al suelo. _"¡Oh Dios… corran… ocúltense… sálvense a sí mismos!"_ Me desplome en el suelo y empecé a temblar. Celestia, bendiga su corazón, de inmediato preparo un hechizo, convocando su armadura de quien sabe dónde. "¿Qué se nos viene?" Me las arregle para levantarme. "¡**BUAJAJAJA!**" Un par de guardias de cristal fueron pateados a través de las puertas, rompiendo las paredes opuestas, y continuando.

"¡**SAL DE AHÍ, BOLSA DE SANGRE SABROSA! O TOMARÉ… ¡MEDIDAS EXTREMAS! ¡BUAJAJAJAJA!**" Levante una ceja. ¡Esto no era bueno! ¡Él se encontraba tal vez a un minuto de nosotros- treinta segundos más lento de lo que normalmente es! Celestia no parecía tan divertida. "¿Amigo tuyo, Xante?" Qué- oh, ella piensa que esto es **MI** culpa. Está mirándome.

"_Celestia, puedo explicarlo. Ese no es mi amigo. El es-"_

La puerta se rompió, y Luna navego a través de ella, todavía en guardia. Oigo sus pasos de avanzada, y me preparo para la terrible presentación. Celestia jadeo, y coloco una mano en su boca. No puedo decir que no la culpo. TODO acerca de este tipo es simplemente horrible.

El gigante de un metro ochenta, con gigantescos pies paso a través de la pared como si nada. Su enorme cuerpo estaba cubierto por una camisa de franela cara, y un par de overoles de mezclilla grueso. En la parte superior de su cabeza, llevaba una gruesa gorrita tejida de lana roja atascada sobre gruesos rizos negros, puntiagudos. Ojos de Escarabajo negro que brillaban en su extenso cabello negro espeso, y con un escalofrío pueden ver que el bigote era anfitrión de varios murciélagos vivos. Él me sonrío, y bramo una carcajada tan fuerte, que el Palacio de Cristal comenzó a fracturarse.

"**¡XANTE MUGWUMP, MI RIVAL NO-MUERTO! ¡COMO TE ENCUENTRAS EN ESTE REMANSO PLANO DE LA EXISTENCIA!**" Este fue Alucard, el XVI Rey de los Vampiros, propietario del título más antiguo de los Alucard, superando incluso al original por un buen tramo.

Lo miré. _"¡VETE Alucard, no estoy interesado en sus retos sobre rivalidad en este mismo segundo!"_ Celestia se volvió hacia mí, con la ira en sus ojos. Ups, había negado que esto fuera mi culpa.

"Mentiste acerca de que él no era tú amigo."

Traté de articular algunas palabras en respuesta, con el tiempo gestione algo: _"¡Él es mi rival, no es mi amigo! ¡Además, es un loco delirante!" _No parecieron estar influidas por este argumento, saque mi carta de triunfo: _"¡Él está vistiendo ropa interior de mujer!"_

Luna se volvió al gigante que la había arrojado brevemente a través de las paredes con una mezcla de curiosidad y disgusto.

"¿Es eso cierto, Alucard?" Él sonrió, retirando su camisa, y dejando al descubierto su sujetador rosa con volantes cubierta de una mata de pelo negro.

"**¡SI UN HOMBRE NO SE SIENTE COMODO EN ROPA INTERIOR DE MUJER, ENTONCES ÉL NO ES UN HOMBRE! ¡ESO ES LO QUE ME HA ENSEÑADO XANTE, Y COMO SU RIVAL, BUSCO NO DESMENTIR SU FILOSOFIA!"**

Celestia y Luna ahora me miraban como si estuviera completamente loco. _"¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué hice? ¡Juro por Dios, que no le dije que se convirtiera en un travesti!"_

Alucard me sonrió. "¡**SIN EMBARGO, ME TEMO QUE HOY, YO DEBO SER EL MEJOR EN NUESTRA MEMORABLE COMPETICIÓN!**" De repente recordé un viejo truco que usaba para retrasarlo. Poco a poco, con cuidado, metí la mano en mi bolsillo, mientras continuaba hablando tonterías absolutas de su "épica rivalidad" No estaba de humor para luchar contra el Rey de los Vampiros.

"_Oye, Alucard."_ Finalmente se centró en mí, dándome el tiempo suficiente para dejar abierta una pequeña bolsa que guardaba en mi capa para emergencias como está. Los granos de arroz se derramaron en el suelo de cristal, provocando que él se lanzara sobre ellas, furiosamente para contarlas. Salí de la habitación con elegancia, mientras las hermanas alicornio me miraban confundidas. Les hice unas señas para que me siguieran. _"Rápido ahora, estará ocupado por poco tiempo, y eventualmente las contara todas. Ese es el problema con los vampiros- ellos son obsesivo compulsivos por cosas así. Una vez conseguí humillarlo robando cada calcetín izquierdo de su propiedad, luego logré que bailara para que los pudiera recuperar. Fue muy gracioso en ese momento."_

Celestia y Luna me siguieron, posiblemente para evitar que haga cualquier acto malvado. Yo simplemente quería salir de aquí. Las miré. _"¿Confían en mí?"_ Era una pregunta retórica.

"No." Dijeron al unisonó. Sonreí.

"_Bueno, me disculpo por eso, pero tenemos que irnos. Él va a estar __**REALMENTE ENOJADO**__ en unos momentos, y preferiría el no estar en este lugar frágil cuando finalmente-"_

"**¡ENTRADA DINÁMICA!"**

"…_acabe contándolos."_ Dije con cara de palo antes de ser pateado en la cara. El gran impacto fue suficiente para casi sacar mi cabeza limpia de mis hombros, pero fui capaz, en el último segundo, de centrar mi Chi para volver mi cuerpo tan duro como una roca, y todo lo que conseguí fue ser pateado a una montaña cercana. Tosí un fajo de sangre negra, ya centrándome en la curación de mis lesiones. _"Oh querido dulce Dios esto duele." _Gemí, todo mi cuerpo se sentía como una mierda absoluta. Y él estaría aquí en cualquier momento ahora-

"**¡****CLOTHESLINE****!" **

_Gracias a Dios._

Apenas salió, su puño impacto en la montaña, agrietándola. Él me sonrió mientras sacaba su puño. Me pregunte brevemente cuando se las había arreglado para encontrar el tiempo de protegerse del sol, pero me encogí de hombros. Probablemente encontró un hechizo alguna biblioteca. Entonces noté que apuntaba hacia mi cabeza mientras sonreía.

"**¡VEO QUE SU CABELLO SIGUE SIENDO TAN FABULOSO COMO SIEMPRE!"** Miré hacia arriba y gemí. Genial, mi cabello estaba suelto. Mi sombrero debe haber sido derribado por el gran impacto.

Mi larga melena, plateada con la edad y la no muerte, soplo suavemente en la brisa de la mañana. Toda su longitud brillaba, y un brillo tenue de arcoíris se disparo a través de ella. En resumen, fue el mejor cabello, pero era **DURO** de mantener. Levanté una ceja e hice puchero, y en algún lugar en el multiverso, un necrófilo tuvo una erección sin ninguna razón.

"_Genial. Ahora voy a tener que-"_

Fui interrumpido de mis reflexiones filosóficas sobre el estado de mi sombrero por un puño cubierto de pelo gigantesco que se acercaba a mi rostro a un ritmo considerable. Naturalmente, escape malditamente de ahí, el puño apenas rozándome. Sin embargo, la pura fuerza del golpe fue suficiente para lanzarme a volar.

Esto era malo. Todavía estábamos fuera del alcance de cualquier persona que PUDIERA ser tarjeteada… y había pasado un tiempo desde que había intentado lanzar este hechizo. El cuál había desarrollado específicamente para Sombra, como un ataque sorpresa cuando él no estuviera vigilando sus pabellones. Arcoíris, y la magia de hielo se concentraron a mí alrededor mientras centraba mis artes arcanas. Esto no iba a matarlo… bueno, no de forma permanente. Por desgracia, mi hechizo de fundición fue interrumpido por algo que literalmente cayó del cielo. Esto realmente me sorprendió- no sucede ALGO ASI a menudo. Recogí unos guantes, pero nunca he sido uno para escuchar a la razón de todos modos.

Por alguna razón, fueron titulados "Gilgamesh, el Gran Guerrero." En un capricho, sin esperar que nada realmente sucediera, simplemente dije, _"Gilgamesh, soy Xante, Barón de las Heladas Tierras, Primero entre Liches, Señor de los Muertos Vivientes y Fabuloso Mago del Arcoíris…"_ Alucard intento otro golpe, y fui enviado a volar lejos. _"¡Y ME VENDRIA BIEN ALGO DE AYUDA AHORA MISMO!"_

Con toda honestidad, no esperaba que algo sucediera. Tampoco esperé oír a alguien gritar desde arriba.

* * *

Por encima de mí, vi una figura muy grande parada sobre… el aire. _"¡No temáis, porque Gilgamesh-! Espera…"_

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en el aire y cayó en picada hacia una montaña nevada.

"_¡OH QUERIDO DIOS ¿POR QUÉ?!"_ Le oí gritar antes de caer, creando un enorme agujero en la nieve.

* * *

Vislumbre al guerrero caído de dos metros y medio de altura a través de la nieve en una pose de bailarina sin ninguna pisca de gracia, intentando una manera de maniobrar fuera de la nieve. Parece que mi llamada había funcionado. Tosió, sacudiéndose de su aterrizaje brusco. *Palmada en el rostro*. Genial, ahora AMBOS vamos a morir. Por lo que le lancé un rápido hechizo, y lo arrastre hacia arriba.

"_¿Estás bien, grandote?"_

Se puso de pie y giro su lanza, hinchando el pecho heroicamente. "No temáis, buen señor, ¡porque una mera caída desde los cielos no será suficiente para derrotarme! ¡Ahora, mi buen Lich vamos a unir fuerzas para que podamos mejo-!" Se detuvo cuando finalmente consiguió un vistazo de Alucard, con el sujetador rosa con volantes todavía visible sobre su pecho peludo. Fue todo un minuto antes de que dijera algo. En serio, conté. "Ok amigo, en serio, ¿qué mierda?" Esa fue una reacción normal para una cierta alma desafortunada que vio a Alucard por primera vez.

"_Ese es Alucard, Rey de los Vampiros. Él era un leñador antes de que se convirtiera. Espero que eso ayudé a entender mejor las cosas. Si no, bueno, eso también es comprensible."_ Realmente no quería alejar a un aliado potencial.

"Así que, básicamente estoy luchando contra un vampiro que hace referencia a Monty Python… ¿Sabes qué?, he peleado con tipos más raros." Lo miré en respuesta a eso. _"¿E-enserio?"_

"No, pero diciéndolo logro sobrellevar la situación."

Él giro su arma antes de tomar una postura de batalla. "¿Derrota o fallecimiento?"

"_Mm, ¿qué?"_

"¿Lo venzo o lo mató?"

"_Véncelo. Si lo matas, entonces se te considerara el Rey de los Vampiros. Y eso sería malo."_

"**¡CIERTAMENTE, SERIA MALO! ¡USTED DEBERA GOBERNAR SOBRE UNA NACIÓN DE SANGUINARIOS VAMPIROS! ¡GOBERNAR UNA NACION ES UN TRABAJO MUY DURO! ¡NADIE SE MOLESTA EN PELEAR CONTIGO! ¡AHORA, MISTERIOSO GUERRERO, SI ERES UN ALIADO DE XANTE, ENTONCES ENFRENTAME COMO UN HOMBRE!"** El mero estruendo de su voz envió la nieve que nos rodeaba hacia atrás.

"Maldita sea, es muy ruidoso. Sin embargo, no es tan malo como la Voz Tradicional de Canterlot," él murmuro. "Ciertamente, estoy aliándome con este mago Lich. Y viendo que soy el único que no se ha presentado así mismo, permíteme un momento." Él tomo una respiración profunda antes de comenzar a girar su arma de varias maneras diferentes.

"_¡Soy el poderoso ronin del multiverso! ¡Con mi naginata en mano viajo sobre las tierras y las realidades buscando batallas y aventuras! ¡Soy el más grande de los campeones, y ejércitos enteros caen delante de mi fuerza! ¿Serás un rival para recordar? ¡¿O simplemente otro enemigo a ser olvidado por EL PODEROSO GILGAMESH?!"_ Finalmente dejo de girar su arma, sosteniéndola detrás de él con el otro brazo extendido hacia adelante en una postura dramática de batalla. "Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan de juego?" Me susurro.

"_Está bien. He encontrado en donde está su portal actual. No es demasiado lejos de aquí. Necesito que dirijas la lucha hacia la cima de esa montaña."_ Señale una montaña que estaba al otro lado del valle.

"_Si podemos golpearlo duro y lo suficientemente rápido, entonces tú puedes dirigirlo hacia allí. Voy a ampliar su portal, y lanzarlo a través de él."_

"**SABES QUE TE OIGO, ¿VERDAD? MUY BIEN, MI RIVAL, ESO NO TIENE IMPORTANCIA."** Me di cuenta de que su propio cuerpo estaba comenzando a brillar de color rojo. Mis ojos se abrieron.

"_¡Gilgamesh, atrás! ¡Está entrando en su estado Berserker, y __**REALMENTE**__ van a rodar cabezas!"_

"Protección, Escudo, Prisa." Él rápidamente anuncio, causando tres explosiones cortas de luz y su fanfarria de activación. Luego se volvió hacia mí, y rápidamente echo los mismos tres hechizos en mí mismo. Luego agarro su arma con las dos manos y realizo un giro fuerte, causando una ola de nieve poniendo en marcha el terreno, y se lanzo hacia Alucard. Todavía cargando el modo Berserker, rápidamente se levanto y continuo la cargándolo. "Defensa física, defensa mágica, aumento de velocidad, agilidad y hechizo reductor del tiempo. ¿Hay hechizos o habilidades específicas por las que debería estar preocupado o él solo golpea cosas?"

Bueno, eso fue fácil. _"Ten cuidado cuando se convierte en niebla. Una vez lo vi disolver un dragón en segundos. Muy doloroso, pero, de nuevo, yo solo resucite después de eso. También, aquí. Misiles Aurora. Proximidad, caza sus objetivos."_ Con un movimiento de mi personal, ahora estábamos custodiados con siete misiles de colores. _"Otra cosa, no dejes que te agarre. Si él te muerde, se acabo en un segundo. Finalmente-"_

Lo vi tirar su hacha, una simple hacha de leñador con la excepción de una raya roja que dejo en el aire. _"No seas golpeado por el hacha. Esa cosa arranca mejoras mágicas. Ahora está en el modo Berserker. No hay hechizos, pero él es infinitamente más fuerte, más rápido y duro. Además, tiene un factor de curación. Sin embargo, solo se queda en esa forma durante una media hora, por lo que tenemos que hacer es mantenerlo ocupado."_

"Espera un segundo. Solo tenemos que llevarlo a esa otra montaña para que puedas empezar a abrir el portal, ¿verdad?" Gilgamesh pregunto.

"_Eh, ¿Sí?"_

"Y ahora que él está en 'Modo Berserker', ¿va a venir hacía nosotros, incluso si él sabe que hacerlo lo podría poner en una mala posición?"

… No había pensado en eso. _"Si. El realmente, __**REALMENTE**__ quiere pelear conmigo. Alguna mierda sobre mí siendo su 'rival'. Pero si, es lo suficientemente insensato. Me gusta tú estilo. Ahora, hay que correr antes de que decida tomarnos en serio. A menos que tengas una manera de llevarlo allí inmediatamente."_

Él se echo a reír. "¡He aquí, Lich Xande! ¡Porque con mi naginata, el tiempo y el espacio son mi perra!" Declaro antes de cortar un agujero en la realidad con su arma. Luego me sujeto por la cintura, y antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué demonios estaba haciendo salto por el agujero, tirando de mí en lo largo. Hubo una especie de caleidoscopio de arcoíris increíble en la dimensión que entramos, pero incluso a través de todo el color brillante de remolinos pude ver a Alucard saltar detrás de nosotros. Gilgamesh cortó otro agujero dimensional, y nos expulso en la cima de la montaña, cayendo en picada mientras Alucard nos seguía de cerca.

"_¡Él todavía está sobre nosotros, idiota!"_

"Solo un momento," dijo antes de cortar otro agujero en la realidad atravesándolo, esta vez cerrándolo antes de que Alucard pueda seguirnos. Cortó otro de nuevo, y salimos en la cima de la montaña de nuevo, esta vez con los pies en el suelo. Cuando él me dejo ir, vi a Alucard golpear el suelo, enviando nieve por todas partes, expulsándolas a noventa metros de distancia. "Raro. No recuerdo que el Portal fuera tan… fabuloso." Gilgamesh comento.

"_Tal vez es por mi culpa. Ahora, espera un momento." _Me concentre en el portal, sintiendo mi magia fluyendo alrededor de mí en un anillo de arcoíris. _"Y mi nombre es Xante. Con una T, no una D". _ Aún así, me las arregle para conseguir un asimiento en el portal.

"Así que, eh, ¿Cuánto tiempo va a tomar esto?" Me di cuenta de que el guerrero gigante era un poco impaciente.

"_Esperemos que no mucho. Alucard no es el más paciente de los lanzadores de conjuros, y sus planes de barrio son una absoluta mierda."_ Vi una runa ridícula allí y fruncí el ceño. _"¿Ves? ¡Como eso! ¡Está usando una runa de gato con un círculo de sexto grado con tres capas, cuando una buena runa se haría utilizando una runa de dragón con cinco capas, con un pentagrama nivel ocho por lo menos! Y no quiero criticar su escritura…"_

"… Correcto. Mm, siento que debo mencionar que a pesar de tener poderes mágicos soy más un especialista en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y las magias que conozco, básicamente, solo funcionan porque sé lo que hacen y las hago trabajar. Además, él ya casi está aquí."

Oh mierda. _"Ah. Esto es malo."_

"**¡ROARRRRRR! ¡XANTE!"** Ahora brillando más brillante que nunca, Alucard abandono la razón, y ahora se centra solo en golpearnos. Su hacha brillaba más y más brillante. Ahora desesperado, coloque más y más poder mientras hacía ingeniería inversa del portal. _"¡Hazlo que eres bueno, pero asegúrate de mantenerlo cerca de aquí! ¡Solo me falta un poco más!"_

"¡Lo admito, no estoy acostumbrado a luchar contra oponentes que solo hacen ataques a distancia, pero veré lo que puedo hacer!" Gilgamesh gritó antes de saltar sobre Alucard, aterrizando a quince metros detrás de él. El rey vampiro ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta y mantuvo su carga contra mí. Justo cuando estaba a punto de criticarlo por dejarme sin vigilancia, le oí gritar "¡_RAYO PENETRANTE!"_ Un laser rojo golpeo a Alucard en la espalda, lo que le hizo tropezar por un segundo, antes de que recuperara el equilibrio, el sujetador rosa con volantes se incendio y rápidamente se redujo a cenizas.

"¡Jaja! ¡Tu feo sujetador ya no está más, mero bebedor de sangre!"

Alucard se dio vuelta e incluso desde esta distancia pude ver el miedo en los ojos de Gilgamesh cuando vio la cara que Alucard estaba poniendo ahora.

"Putas bayas."

El vampiro cargó contra el guerrero con armadura, gritando con furia, provocando que su presa gritara como una colegiala.

La persecución resultante tenía que ser vista para ser creída. Gilgamesh corría como un pollo sin cabeza, mientras Alucard, enfurecido porque su sujetador rosa había sido destruido, le persiguió. Afortunadamente, él estaba manteniéndolo en la montaña, lo que me permitió descifrar el esquema de las runas. Me concentre un poco, tratando de conseguir…

Cuando la canción Yakety Sax se empezó a tocar [Youtube: -Yakety Sax- Music]. Coloque mi cara de 'khe?'. Incluso Alucard y Gilgamesh tuvieron una breve pausa en su loca persecución. Luego, la reanudaron. Gilgamesh mantuvo su distancia del leñador rey vampiro, distrayéndolo con sus propios movimientos oscilantes. Alucard mantenía la carga contra él y se curaba de los golpes en cuestión de segundos.

La persecución fue una total broma, a pesar de que hubo un par de sorpresas que mostrar. Aún así, puse una cara cuando vi que el nivel final de defensa era nivel **RATON**, generalmente bien conocida por nunca ser aplicada en guardias defensivas. Lo tiré aparte como si fuera un trozo de queso, y el portal se abrió. "¡AHORA!" Grite.

Gilgamesh se detuvo, volviéndose a Alucard, y grito "¡DESTELLO!" causando que su cuerpo brillara brevemente con una luz cegadora. Alucard se detuvo y se froto los ojos con su mano libre, y Gilgamesh utilizo su distracción para sujetarlo por su camisa, logrando levantarlo por encima de su cabeza y hacerlo girar en el aire. "VETE, ¡DEMONIO PELUDO!" exclamo lanzándolo al portal. Con un aplauso de mis manos, el portal se cerró detrás de Alucard. Gracias a un par de otras normas, no sería capaz de volver aquí por un rato.

Durante un tiempo, nos quedamos en silencio. Yo fui el primero en hablar. "_Entonces, Gilgamesh. ¿De dónde eres?_"

"¿Estás preguntando en lo que mi disfraz me convirtió o del reino que procedo?"

"_De donde procedes. Yo mismo, soy nativo de Malonia. A partir de tu arma, diría que provienes de la parte oriental de Xerkeria_."

"Me temo que no conozco ninguno de esos nombres. No soy más que un viajero y buscador de aventuras, y mi única casa es el mundo de Equus en su conjunto, aunque en este momento resido en el Castillo de las Hermanas Poni en el Bosque Everfree de Equestria" me explico. Se volvió hacia el Imperio de Cristal antes de añadir "Aunque por el aspecto de las cosas, está Equestria tiene diferencias notables de la mía."

"¿_No conoces esos lugares_?" Me rasque la barbilla, antes de darme cuenta. "_Oh. Eres de la Tierra. Perdóname, porque yo no soy de allí. Mi mundo es simplemente de nombre Ranreia. Supongo que lo llamaría un 'mundo de fantasía.' Eso explicaría por qué no sabes de los guardianes. Dónde estamos ahora es el Imperio de Cristal, que es diferente de Equestria." _Oí el sonido distintivo de teletransporte detrás de mí. "_Parece que tenemos invitados_."

Me volví hacia las hermanas Alicornio cuando aparecieron. Celestia se volvió a Gilgamesh, un poco sorprendida por su apariencia. "Xante, ¿quién es este?" Me incline.

"_Celestia, este es Gilgamesh. Él es el tipo que me ayudo a deshacerme de Alucard."_ Ella se volvió hacia él, cautelosamente.

"Mucho gusto, Señor… Gilgamesh." A su lado, Luna estaba emergiendo. Me di cuenta de que Gilgamesh parecía estar un poco sorprendido. Le di un codazo. "_Oye, muchachote. ¿Estás bien?_"

En realidad no se veía bien, solo estaba mirando fijamente. Me levante de un salto, agitando la mano en su cara. "_¿Hola? ¿Tierra a Gilgamesh?_"

Pasaron al menos treinta segundos de silencio incómodo antes de que él se volviera hacia mí. Rápidamente me agarro de los hombros y empezó a temblar. "¡Eso es-! ¡Pero ellas-! ¡Con brazos! ¡Y ropa! ¡Y los-!" Entonces comenzó a señalar sus pechos. "¡Quiero decir, yo sabía que eran diferentes, pero no tan diferentes!"

Luna lo miro como si estuviera sufriendo síndrome de Tourette. "¿Sois un loco? ¿O simplemente sufres de problemas mentales?"

El guerrero miro hacia ella antes de girar la cabeza, y taparse los ojos. "¡Por favor, un momento! ¡Necesito tiempo para ajustarme y poder mirar tú esplendor, hermosa Princesa de la Noche!"

"_¿Luna es tan diferente aquí? ¿Acaso en tu mundo, son Shoggoths o algo así?_" En realidad, fue una imagen mental muy rara. A Luna pareció gustarle su discurso florido.

"En mi reino ellas-" él comenzó a explicar antes de volverse a mirar a las dos alicornios y luego se volvió hacia mí. "¿Saben? ¿Debemos decirles?"

"_Ellos como que han adivinado que no soy de este mundo por mi aspecto. Además, vieron a Alucard._" Me aclare la garganta, dirigiéndome a las dos alicornios.

"_Atención, Princesas. Ustedes probablemente ya habrán adivinado esto, pero yo no soy de este mundo, y tampoco él. El es de otra dimensión, donde al parecer no es antropomórfico."_ Entonces me volví hacia él.

"_Buena explicación, ¿no te parece?_"

"Mm, si, supongo. Ejem," se giro hacia las dos hermanas, mirando a Luna por un momento antes de cambiar su enfoque en Celestia. "De hecho, soy de otra Equus, donde los residentes de su reino son meros ponis. Bueno, tal vez 'meros' no es el término correcto. Siguen siendo formidables, sobre todo las otras versiones de ustedes dos, pero caminan en cuatro patas y no tienen ciertas… anatomías." Él tomo una rápida mirada al pecho de Luna antes de evitar sus ojos. Juro que podía ver el vapor que sube debajo de su casco. "Discúlpenme."

Me encogí de hombros. Eh. Si tienes un conjunto de órganos reproductivos funcionales, que no se hayan podrido, entonces tienes suerte. Aún así, si él era originario de la Tierra… "¿_Así que viniste originalmente de la Tierra_? _He estado allí un par de veces. Principalmente, estuve en la firma de la Declaración de la Independencia. Ah, y en la inauguración de cada presidente Americano." _Suspire, recordando mis pequeñas visitas. "_Aparecí dentro de la Oficina Oval, hablando sobre 'el balance del equilibrio de los mundos,' abofeteando al presidente en el rostro y luego salir de ahí._"

Él solo me miro un momento. "Estás inventando eso totalmente."

"_No lo soy. Mira- aquí hay un video de mi haciéndolo."_ Saqué un pequeño iPhone, y le mostré el video. Después de todo, quería mantener un registro de mi tiempo allí. El video me mostro claramente apareciendo frente a Obama, y luego mi mano dio una vuelta y le abofeteo.

"¡_El balance de los mundos ha cambiado! ¡Recordar mi rostro, porque yo soy Xante Mugwump, Lich extraordinario! ¡Buena suerte, Señor Obama!_"

Con el video finalizado, me gire hacia él. "_Me gustaría ver la prueba de no haber hecho eso._"

"Está bien, uno, ¿Cómo tienes un iphone funcionando aquí? Dos, si realmente ocurrió, ¿por qué no lo recuerdo? Observe el discurso en directo por televisión, ya sabes."

"_Uno, lo compre y luego le hice una runa muy cruda para convertir la magia en corriente eléctrica. Dos: es bastante simple. Lamento tener que decir esto, pero yo borre específicamente esa parte de la memoria. Es un hechizo llamado Sugestión: todo lo que hice fue arrojar Sugestión a través de los equipos de cámaras y al público. Nunca se dieron cuenta de mi o de Obama haciendo nada fuera de lo normal. La gente de mi mundo puede lanzar hechizos de nivel Épico, y en la Tierra puedeque nunca lo sepan._"

"_Si te hace sentir mejor, Sugestión solo funciona en las mentes que no están acostumbradas a lo arcano. No puedo hacer nada de eso en este mundo, gracias a la magia. Y el control mental- es más como un comando subconsciente._"

"… ¿Sabes qué? Ni siquiera me importa si estás diciendo la verdad o no. Dejé de intentar volver a la Tierra dentro de la primera semana de ser enviado a Equus, y desde luego no me importa ahora. Así que esta conversación en particular está terminada, sobre todo porque parece que ellas están perdidas." Él termino, haciendo un gesto hacia las dos hermanas.

Me encogí de hombros. "_Me gusta mucho la Tierra. Sus logros son… aterradores. Y hermosos. ¡Aún así! El pasado está en el pasado._" Me gire hacia Celestia y Luna. "_De donde yo vengo, hay un hechizo para atravesar las barreras entre dimensiones alternas. Por desgracia, fui… enviado aquí, por un ser sobrenatural que había vendido a un joven un artefacto que le permitía atravesar la barreras. Lo que este ser representa, también me impide salir."_

Celestia asintió sabiamente, cruzando los brazos y provocando más vapor del casco de Gilgamesh. "Así que es por eso que estas aquí…" se detuvo por un momento, luego se volvió hacia él. "Señor Gilgamesh. No confío en ti exactamente, pero te deshiciste de una amenaza potencial. Por lo tanto, le doy las gracias. Sin embargo," aquí su aura se encendió. "si amenazas a este reino, vivirás para lamentarlo."

Sorprendentemente, se rio en respuesta. "Oh, te prometo que no tengo ninguna intención de provocar daño contra los ciudadanos de Equestria. Sin embargo, no me importaría ir por unos combates contra las dos de ustedes. Competencia amistosa, por supuesto, nada mortal. Pero ahora, a asuntos más importantes. Noble Lich Xante, ya que he prestado mis servicios a usted en su hora de necesidad, ¿podría tal vez estar dispuestos a ayudarme con mis propios problemas?"

Hice una reverencia. "_En verdad, si no lo hiciera, nunca podría mirarme en el espejo nunca más. Si necesita mi ayuda, entonces déjeme hacer esto._" Concentre mi poder, concentrándome. Con una pequeña cantidad de esfuerzo, cree un pequeño cubo de hielo Bifrost, mi especialidad personal. Y se lo entregue.

"_Tuve la idea de los guantes. Puedo viajar a su mundo a través de mi propio hechizo, pero esto simplemente hará el viaje más fácil. Llámame con esto, y te prestaré la ayuda que necesites. Pero si usted necesita ayuda en este mismo instante, a continuación, naturalmente le ayudaré._"

"Y agradezco enormemente la oferta," dijo mientras lo tomaba. "Además, siento que debo mencionar que los guanteletes que te di no son una mera herramienta de convocatoria. Los Guantes Genji deben proporcionarle una gran defensa contra los golpes y la magia, y lo más importante hacerte inmune a los hechizos que estén diseñados para infligir dolencias paralizantes y Sapo sobre vosotros. A pesar de todo, temo que debo pedir su ayuda con mis preocupaciones inmediatas. En mi reino debo buscar objetos importantes para mí, pero no conozco su paradero. ¿Tal vez tengas algún hechizo o dispositivo que podría utilizar para buscarlos?"

Me rasque la barbilla. "_Lo siento. La mayor parte de mi arsenal gira en torno a la congelación de cosas y a disparar arcoíris, entre otras cosas. Un hechizo de búsqueda sería realmente útil solo si ya has resguardado tus cosas. Siento no poder ayudarte mucho._"

"Así que parece que todavía estoy sin rumbo. Tan lamentable," suspiro. Después de un momento se animo de nuevo. "Aunque… Xante, si estoy en lo cierto al suponer que cuando estaba, mm… 'distrayendo' al leñador vampiro, ¿la canción que comenzó a sonar se origino de usted?"

"_Si, es un hechizo de mi propia invención. Muy fácil. Si lo quieres, entonces puedo ofrecértelo como un regalo._" Mi dedo se ilumino con una luz de arcoíris. "_Es una simple runa que puedo dibujar en tú armadura. Una pregunta: ¿cuánto control mágico tienes? Va a afectar el esquema de la runa un poquito._"

"Bueno, como dije antes, mi trabajo mágico es por conocimiento instintivo y mi propia voluntad. Puedo disparar láseres de mis ojos, materializar misiles, mejorar mis capacidades físicas, y alterar el tamaño de mis enemigos, solo por nombrar unas pocas habilidades. También tengo la capacidad de transformar mi propio cuerpo, o más bien, voy a poder una vez recupere los objetos que busco, y tengo una conexión innata con el viento. Sin embargo, me temo que no se mucho acerca de las runas."

"_Eso está bien. Muy bien, aquí va._" Dibuje un triangulo en la parte delantera de su cuerpo. Con otro movimiento de mi dedo, simplemente escribí lo que quería que hiciera. Luego añadí una segunda capa con el ceño fruncido en concentración. Gilgamesh vio como el triangulo comenzó a brillar en una luz de arcoíris. Para terminar, apareció una pequeña imagen de un buey dentro de ella. Entonces toque la runa.

"_Está hecho. Ahora, pruébalo. Piensa en una canción que desees reproducir, e imagina que la tocas._"

"Mm. Vamos a ver…" Después de un momento de ponderación sus ojos de volvieron hacía Luna. "Ah, creo que va a funcionar." Una pieza de piano hermosa comenzó a tocar, con notas lentas y sombrías que hacían eco a través de la montaña [Youtube: Beethoven – Moonlight Sonata (Mvt.1)]. "Bueno, parece que funciona muy bien." Desactivo la canción antes de volverse a las Princesas. "Salven y adiós, justas Princesas de Equestria. Y adiós a ti, noble Lich." Inclinándose a mí también. "Que los vientos de la libertad siempre te lleven en sus alas."

Asentí con la cabeza hacia él. "_Que tu búsqueda vaya tan bien como un cerdo engrasado en el hielo._" No es mi mejor metáfora, pero bueno, ¿a quién le importa?

"…Que extraña despedida. Aún así, agradezco el sentimiento. Si no fuera por nuestra pelea con cierto demonio peludo, la reunión habría sido completamente agradable. Y así, te diré adiós." Él levanto su naginata en el aire, cortando otro agujero en la realidad antes de agacharse. "¡GILGAMESH, _FUERA_!" Y con un salto, se fue.

Mire en dónde él estaba por un tiempo, antes de volverme a Celestia y Luna. "_Bueno, eso sucedió._" Me gire, listo para salir para un viaje alrededor del mundo. Desafortunadamente, antes de que pudiera, sentí un agarre en mi brazo. Me volví hacia Celestia. "¿_Todavía no confías en mí?_" Ella asintió en silencio.

Uno no puede lograr milagros en un día. No esperaba que confiara en mí de inmediato, pero vamos, leñador vampiro. Ella sonrío benignamente. "No confío en que seas completamente honesto. Por lo que… te estoy enviando para que te quedes con mi estudiante en Ponyville." Oh. Bueno.

**Notas del traductor:**

El autor de este capítulo es 'Ssendam the Masked' en colaboración con 'shinigamisparda'.


	7. Chapter 7

**Una Pelea entre Guerreros Errantes**

Habían pasado unas semanas desde mi broma hacía Twilight, y solo una vez más, le había jugado una broma durante el evento 'Que gane la mejor mascota'. No fue tan difícil oír el desprendimiento de roca de Ghastly Gorge, para que pudiera prepararme. Después de que Dash había decidido hacer que Tanque sea su mascota, y nombrarlo, me asegure de que me vieran a lo lejos con un cartel que había hecho '¡Vamos Tortuga Vamos!' escrito en él. Era solo un tablón de madera con palabras escritas con un crayón y atado a mi naginata con una cuerda, pero tuvo el efecto deseado. Sus expresiones aturdidas de '¿cómo diablos lo supo?' no tenia precio. Me fui antes de que pudieran venir por mí, por supuesto. Casi lo compenso el tener que permanecer lejos de Nightmare Night, cuyo evento fue muy tentador. Después de todo Halloween siempre fue mi celebración preferida.

En asuntos más importantes, había hecho algunos progresos en la recolección de mis armas. Por desgracia, era la cantidad mínima de progreso, yo había recuperado solo un arma. En realidad, estaba en el Catillo de las Hermanas Poni, delante de mis narices todo este tiempo. No sentí su presencia hasta que medite, y solo parecía ser capaz de detectarla cuando estaba dentro del propio castillo. Supongo que aparte de mi naginata las demás armas tenían un rango para poder detectarlas.

Desafortunadamente, mi emoción se amortiguo cuando me di cuenta de que el arma que había recuperado fue: _Excalipoor_, la única arma de broma más infame en todos los videojuegos. Claro, tiene sus usos: resulta que todavía es una espada muy resistente que puede desviar golpes con lo mejor de sí. Y supongo que podría usarla cuando estuviera tratando de no hacer daño a nadie. Aún más inquietante fue lo que sucedió cuando la tenía. Tan pronto como sostuve la espada, desapareció. A pesar de eso, sentí su presencia dentro de mí, lo que significó que se había ido para poder darme mis transformaciones de vuelta. Sin embargo, todavía no podía transformarme. Probablemente necesito todas las armas antes poder hacer una transformación.

Durante las próximas semanas había hecho unas cuantas visitas a Zecora, consiguiendo no solo algunos consejos más sobre la navegación a través del bosque, sino que también algunas recetas a base de hierbas y, lo más importante, un delicioso té, delicioso, té rojo Zebafricano. Todos esos puntos con frutos me habían ayudado no solo a mantener mi salud, sino que también a sentirme mucho mejor al no tener que matar a un animal cada vez que quería comer, aunque eso todavía sucedía una vez a la semana. La escasa parte de conciencia que me molestaba, la había suprimido en gran medida, aunque todavía seguía notablemente allí.

_Realmente tengo que aprender a humear carne. Cragadiles son una de las pocas cosas que no me siento culpable por matar, y si tomara una Hidra, podría estar meses sin tener que matar cualquier cosa._

No podía caminar por todo Equestria, o peor aún por todo _Equus_, tratando de encontrar mis armas, así que tuve que tratar de encontrar alguna manera de conseguirlas. Gracias a lo que recordaba del espectáculo encontré la biblioteca secreta en el Castillo de las Hermanas Poni, pero no hubo suerte allí. A menos que me encontrará con algún tipo de herramienta o técnica para localizarlas, mis únicas opciones eran vagar sin rumbo o tratar de obtener información de los Archivos de Canterlot. O peor aún, _las propias Princesas_.

_Sí, seguro que sucedería. Incluso si recurriera a los interrogatorios, eso no sería mi estilo._

Actualmente estaba perdido en mis pensamientos, buscando en el Bosque Everfree algo para mi cacería semanal cuando me di cuenta de algo muy inesperado: una fogata. Me acerqué en silencio al pequeño claro en donde estaba, y vi un grifo. Él era bastante viejo por lo que pude ver, sus plumas marrones empezaban a blanquear y su color general empezó a perder brillo. Vi cerca de él la cola de un manticora tostada cerca de un asador mientras él estaba comiendo lo que parecía ser una de sus patas traseras, rasgando la carne con su pico. Llevaba una armadura de hierro, sin brillo, pero aún en buen estado, aunque las marcas de la batalla se veían claramente con rasguños y abolladuras ocasionales. A su lado había una espada corta y descansando junto a él había una lanza. No sé lo que esperaba que él hiciera, pero sin duda no era eso lo que esperaba.

"¿Quieres un poco?" me pregunto, sosteniendo la carne hacia mí.

Tuve que admitir, que me quede muy sorprendido. No parecía asustado de mí en absoluto.

"¿Eres siempre tan confiado?" pregunté.

"Bueno, no eres una bestia, y si estuvieras tratando de matarme, te habrías colado hacia mí en lugar de simplemente acercarte caminando."

"¿Tal vez prefiero enfrentarlos de cabeza?"

"Puede ser. ¿Es por eso que estás aquí?"

"…No."

"Pensado así."

Me senté junto a la hoguera y tomé la pierna que me ofrecía. Cuando me quite la visera busco detrás de él y saco otra pierna, ya cocida. La sostuvo sobre el fuego durante medio minuto antes de universo a mí en la comida.

"¿Entonces, que hace un Grifo, y lo más importante un guerrero grifo, haciendo aquí? ¿Eres un mercenario, un convicto, o tal vez solo un guerrero errante?"

"Supongo que lo último es lo más cercano. Gregory, Teniente 1st del Reino Grifo, Escuadra de Combate Especial, retirado. Solo soy un viejo soldado que está fuera viendo el mundo."

_El ECE. Eso es como la infantería de la Marina del Reino Grifo, si no recuerdo mal. Nunca fui mucho de las filas militares, pero creo que Teniente 1st es bastante alto. _

"¿Y las armas?" le pregunte.

"No se siente bien estar sin ellas. Además, no se puede ser demasiado cuidadoso, ¿verdad? No todos los ponis son tan bonitos como Celestia como nosotros pensamos. Y no nos olvidemos de que todavía hay un montón de cosas que dan miedo por ahí."

"No parece asustarte mucho," señale, lo que estábamos comiendo.

"Supongo. Supongo que 'susto' no es la palabra correcta. 'Peligroso' suena mejor. ¿Usted es peligroso, señor?"

"Eso depende de lo que quieras decir. Si estas preguntando si he matado antes, entonces sí, aunque solo por comida. Si estás preguntando si podría matarte, con total seguridad. Si estás preguntando si puedo dañarte, bueno… no exactamente."

"¿Qué significa eso?" pregunto, tensándose solo muy ligeramente.

Sonreí. "Gregory, ex Teniente 1st del Reino Grifo, ¿se opondría a un combate de entrenamiento?"

Él sonrió de vuelta. "Ha pasado un tiempo desde que he luchado con algo más que el instinto. ¿Te importa si terminamos de comer primero?"

"Por supuesto, no es bueno perder buena comida."

* * *

Los dos se enfrentaron entre sí a lo largo del río que llevaba al Castillo de las Hermanas Poni, el mismo río que la serpiente de mar proporciono ayuda para que las Mane Six cruzarán. Su nombre era… ah, olvídalo.

"Solo para que lo sepas, no tengo los materiales para sanar cualquier herida, por lo que preferiría que esto no sea demasiado serio," le advertí.

"Lo aprecio. Te obligo, pero no espero perder, niño," dijo con confianza, nivelando su lanza hacia mí.

"¿Niño? ¿Qué te hace pensar que soy un niño?" le pregunte mientras tomaba mi propia postura.

"Actúas como uno. Puedo verlo en tus ojos. No lo tome demasiado duro, la experiencia no siempre reproduce madurez."

"No lo sé, veterano. Suenas muy arrogante a ti mismo. ¿O estás reclamando simple 'confianza'?"

"¿Por qué, no te enteraste?"

Me mantuve firme y consiguió la reacción que esperaba, una ceja levantada en la intriga. Probablemente esperaba que saltara de forma inmediata.

_No soy un novato, veterano. Incluso si nunca fui mucho de un luchador en mi reino. Tengo cien años de experiencia aquí en Equus, y la regla numero uno es nunca, nunca, nunca, subestimar a tu oponente._

"Bien entonces, niño, veamos lo que puedes hacer," dijo mientras agitaba sus alas y comenzaba a flotar por un rato antes de cargar hacia a mí. Empuje mi naginata hacía él, un ataque simple, solo para ver como reaccionaria. Sorprendentemente apenas esquivo el arma y giro vertiginosamente a mí alrededor antes de empujar su lanza a mi cara. Con mi velocidad superior no solo esquive sino que también salte lejos de él.

_Viejo pájaro ágil._

Lancé una oscilación contra él, y en respuesta desenvaino su espada corta rápidamente para parar mi golpe antes de lanzarse corriendo hacia mí de nuevo. En lugar de simplemente apuñalarme blandió su lanza hacía mis piernas, que rápidamente salte esquivando. Luego voló hacia arriba para cortarme con su espada, a la cuál incline la cabeza lejos, antes de que se precipitara hacia abajo con un corte vertical, que bloqueé. Cuando golpeo el suelo también aterrizo, y dirigió su lanza contra mí. Gire mi cuerpo fuera del camino antes de darle una patada en el pecho, mandándolo a volar hacia atrás. Me sorprendió, sin pensar que le di una patada que duramente bloqueo con una de sus alas y salto arriba sobre uno de los árboles, encaramándose a sí mismo en una de las ramas.

_Guau. Yo no lo envié a volar tan lejos con mi patada, en realidad él se impulso lejos de mí, así no tuvo que recibir el golpe completo. Chico el viejo tiene buenos movimientos._

Saltando de la rama, se lanzo sobre mi otra vez, pero cuando llego cerca de mi batió sus alas, levantando la suciedad y nublando mi visión. Afortunadamente todavía podía oír sus alas y me di cuenta que voló por encima de mí antes de zambullirse hacia abajo. Me moví hacia adelante cuando su lanza atravesó la tierra, y luego empujé el extremo romo de mi arma contra él, golpeándolo en la armadura y enviándolo tambaleándose hacia atrás, casi cayendo al rio antes de recuperarse a sí mismo y tomar aire de nuevo. Volvió a la carga, esta vez viro a la derecha en el último segundo antes de lanzarse a la izquierda e intentar rozarme, que fácilmente evite antes de golpearlo con la palma de mi espada. No queriendo que se recupere corrí hacia él y comencé a atacar con mi arma. Ninguno de mis ataques eran mortales, ni eran de gran alcance, al menos para mis estándares, pero lo mantuvo a la defensiva. A medida que intercambiamos golpes estuve cada vez más y más impresionado. No parecía intimidado en absoluto, y no hubo derroche de energía en sus movimientos, todo era preciso. Luego comprobé sus ojos, mirando en su alma, preguntándome qué clase de guerrero era en realidad.

Cuando llegue a mi respuesta casi rompió mi concentración. Era algo que no había visto más que un puñado de veces, incluso en más de cien años. Decidí terminar esto aquí y giré mi arma con fuerza, produciendo un vendaval de viento que lo envió al suelo. Entonces me levante de un salto y apunte mi hoja hacia abajo. Aterrice sobre él, mi espada apuntando a la derecha de su cara. Parecía sorprendido por un momento, antes de cerrar los ojos y reír.

"Y yo que pensaba que iba a darle una lección a un joven advenedizo engreído. Supongo que me estoy haciendo demasiado viejo."

"No, en absoluto, Sir Gregory. Su habilidad es una de las más impresionantes que he visto en mi vida," le conteste bajándome de él y ofreciendo mi mano, que con gusto tomó. "Lamentablemente no estoy sin una amplia habilidad, fuerza y agilidad a mí mismo. Usted es realmente una extraña raza de guerreros, uno que ni siquiera yo realmente me puedo comparar."

"Ahora estás tratando de halagarme."

"De ningún modo. Yo mismo soy una persona que busca la emoción de la lucha, la prisa de chocar contra un digno oponente. Pero tú, eres de los que buscan la mejora de uno mismo, los que luchan solo para probar su propia habilidad, y perfeccionar sus habilidades. Un alma potente, pero sin ninguna una pizca de agresividad. Ni siquiera en las Princesas he visto tal pureza."

"¿Las Princesas?' ¿Has luchado contra Celestia y Luna?" pregunto, sorprendido.

"Ciertamente. Las he derrotado varias veces en el pasado, y una vez hace muy poco tiempo."

Su expresión de sorpresa se volvió una de conmoción. "Ahora espera un minuto, ¿quieres decir que tu-?"

Me pare en toda mi altura. "Ciertamente. Yo, Gregory, soy el guerrero que derroto ejércitos, dragones, y hasta las majestuosos Princesas mismas, el poderoso Gilgamesh. Debo admitir que mi presentación normalmente seria más estrepitosa, pero hoy no estoy de humor. Para usted, Gregory, ex Teniente 1st de la Escuadra de Combate Especial, que incluso en la derrota me humillo con su espíritu de lucha."

Me incline respetuosamente. Había querido decir cada palabra que dije.

_Era como luchar contra la versión Grifo de Ryu. Nunca pensé que este mundo 'pacifista' hubiera producido un guerrero tal._

Finalmente, después de recuperarse del choque soltó una risotada. "Bueno, no me siento tan mal por perder ahora."

Me reí de vuelta. "Ciertamente. Tengo que pedirte un favor, mi adversario digno. Por favor no le digas a nadie que estoy aquí. Me estoy escondiendo en estos bosques mientras espero la oportunidad de hacer la paces con Celestia y Luna."

"Lo tengo. Tienes mi palabra."

"Estoy muy agradecido por ello."

"Y tal vez puedas hacerme un favor, también. He oído que hay un pueblo cercano aquí. Me vendría bien un lugar para descansar y conseguir algunos suministros. ¿Puedes decirme dónde está?"

"Claro. Ponyville se encuentra en esa dirección. Te advierto, sin embargo, los residentes son bastante nerviosos, incluso hasta el punto de entrar en pánico sobre una mera cebra en el pasado. Solo puedo imaginar qué tipo de reacción tendrían de un Grifo armado. Sin embargo, los portadores de los Elementos de la Armonía en sí mismo también viven allí. Si puedes consagrarte con ellas, a continuación, los ponis deberán calmarse a tu alrededor. Aunque no puedo prometer nada, el rosado probablemente te ayudara con tales esfuerzos. Sabrás de ella cuando la veas."

"Anotado. Bueno, me estoy yendo ahora."

"Que los vientos de la libertad siempre te lleven en sus alas."

Hizo un gesto mientras se dirigía hacia Ponyville. Estaba a punto de hacer mi propio camino en el bosque cuando oí una voz que me llamaba.

**¡Maestro de batallas y armas, portador de magias peligrosas, un adversario digno que busca aventuras y desafíos! ¡Soy, Auric Fulcrum, Caballero del Eclipse, Portador de las Llamas de la alquimia! ¡Hago un llamamiento a usted, porque estoy con una pequeña molestia en este momento, y realmente podría usar su ayuda! ¡Te llamo a ti, Gilgamesh!**

_¿Auric Fulcrum? Recuerdo ese nombre. Eso fue lo que me dijo la moneda. Je, supongo que me estoy volviendo popular._

Sintiéndome eufórico después de mi última batalla, ansiosamente corté un agujero en el vacío y me lancé en la Grieta.

* * *

Caí de nuevo a la tierra de donde estaba cuando me fui.

_Pobre tipo. Parece que está tratando con un montón de mierda. Aún así, todo un pueblo le seguía, y ser capaz de realizar con éxito que Tia se disculpara. El tipo tiene algunas proezas impresionantes en sus palmas. Pero ahora, de vuelta al negocio._

Saqué la brújula que Auric me había hecho, sintiendo una repentina urgencia de cantar 'Hoist the Colors' antes de abrirlo.

"Ahora, vamos a ver si podemos encontrar nuestro rumbo," dije con los dientes apretados y haciendo girar mis dedos en mi mano libre. Después de centrarme en querer encontrar el engranaje más cercano a mí me pareció que la aguja giraba hacia-

_Canterlot. Oh que buenito._

Suspire.

_Parece que no estoy recibiendo una noche completa de descanso esta noche._

* * *

"**¡HERMANA! ¡HERMANA! ¡DESPIERTA, RAPIDO! ¡SE HAN INFILTRADO EN EL PALACIO!"**

Celestia se sacudió despierta, por los empujones de su hermana y su voz trayéndola de su precioso sueño.

"Bqhet?"

"**¡TIA, POR FAVOR, NO TENEMOS TIEMPO! ¡GILGAMESH ESTÁ AQUÍ EN EL PALACIO!"**

"¿Q-qué? ¿¡QUÉ!?"

Celestia salto de la cama, sin siquiera molestarse en ponerse su joyería o arreglar la cabeza de su cama antes de salir corriendo tras de su hermana menor.

"¿Dónde está, Luna?"

"¡Dentro de la bóveda real! ¡Nos dirigíamos allí cuando nos detuvimos para despertarte! ¡Tememos que pueda conocer la presencia de algunas de sus armas!"

Celestia recorrió los pasillos en un galope. La Real Bóveda no estaba tan lejos de ella y los cuartos de Luna para que pudiera reaccionar con rapidez si lo impensable sucediera. Cuando se acercaron ellas encontraron una serie masiva de agujeros a través de las puertas de la bóveda, y las puertas adicionales detrás de ellas, con los varios miembros de la Guardia de la Noche gimiendo de dolor, ninguno muerto por suerte. Las dos hermanas entraron solo para encontrar la bóveda sin ningún rastro de vida. Como temían, el cofre sellado que contenía las seis de sus armas estaba abierto y destruido. El cofre contenía seis armas impares de diseño futurista, cuatro de ellas disparaban rápidamente lo que parecían ser balas de cañón en miniatura, mientras que las otras dos disparaban explosivos autopropulsados. Pero lo que realmente sorprendió a sus ojos era una taza de humeante líquido y una nota justo al lado. El diarca solar levito el mensaje a ella.

**_Estimada Celestia,_**

**_Siento causar un alboroto, pero dudo que estuvieras dispuesta a darme de vuelta lo que es mío, por lo que las medidas tenían que ser tomadas. Como muestra de mi disculpa me he asegurado de dejarte un poco de té rojo Zebafricano para que usted pruebe. Espero que lo disfrute incluso una fracción de lo que yo hago. También, mientras estás leyendo esto, estoy sin duda actualmente irrumpiendo en el cuartel de la Guardia Solar y Lunar recuperando las armas que has escondido allí. Una vez más, pido disculpas._**

**_Espero que los estés haciendo bien,_**

**_El Poderoso Gilgamesh_**

**_P.D. Siento por enloquecer a Twilight, pero era demasiado divertido. _**

En el momento en que termino de leer Celestia estaba apretando sus dientes, sus ojos brillando con poder y ira. Un momento después, una explosión resonó desde cerca de los cuarteles. Luna de inmediato salió al galope mientras Celestia se volvió a mirar la taza de té antes de vaporizar la misma. Ella se volvió y siguió a su hermana.

Celestia troto de vuelta a su habitación, con la cabeza bajada en la vergüenza.

_Las puertas de la Bóveda Real completamente destruidas, el cuartel de la Guardia Solar y Lunar destruidas, numerosas lesiones entre ambas partes, y lo que es peor ha recuperado ocho de sus armas justo debajo de nuestros hocicos. ¿Podría ser peor?_

Al abrir las puertas se veía el interior e inmediatamente su rostro se contorsiono en rabia. Sobre su escritorio había otra taza de té caliente, un vaso de agua, y otra nota. Ella inmediatamente la recogió y la leyó.

**_Estimada Celestia,_**

**_Viendo como estabas sin duda preocupada por otras cosas y, sin duda, probablemente bajo un gran estrés, lo más probable es que hayas destruido el té que te deje atrás en la bóveda. Si no, bien por ti, ¡tiene un mejor control sobre los estribos de lo que pensaba! Si lo hizo, no puedo decir que no estoy sorprendido. Una vez más, aquí un poco de té rojo Zebafricano como muestra de disculpa por el inconveniente. Espero sinceramente que no seas tan infantil como para lanzar otro berrinche después que las cosas se hayan calmado solo porque las cosas no van a tú manera._**

**_Los Mejores Deseos,_**

**_El Magnifico Gilgamesh_**

**_P.D. En serio, tienes que probarlo. Probablemente lo podría utilizar en algún momento._**

La ira de Celestia realmente emboto mientras leía la nota, aunque de ninguna manera fue extinguida. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, fue más bien necio el tirar una rabieta. El conocimiento de que Gilgamesh estaba recuperando su poder, por no hablar de que sus defensas eran aparentemente sin valor, eran ciertamente preocupante, pero aparte de eso nada de lo que habían sufrido pudo ser determinado. Además, el mes pasado se había demostrado que el plan de Luna estaba trabajando, y que si no también, Gilgamesh parecía poder ser de confianza al no aterrorizar a sus súbditos, sin contar la travesura ocasional.

El alicornio se dejo caer hacia abajo sobre su colchón antes de levitar la taza de té todavía caliente hacia ella. Tomó un sorbo del líquido y suspiro.

_En realidad es bastante bueno._


	8. Chapter 8

**Convocados, y porque no meterse con ellos.**

"¡ESTA VEZ ESTOY PREPARADO!" resonó una voz cuando una onda de aire dejo abierto un agujero en la realidad. Inmediatamente después, una figura cayo de ella, riendo maniáticamente mientras caía en la tierra, aterrizando sobre sus pies. Inexplicablemente, una canción comenzó a sonar cuando el guerrero con armadura se levanto, y comenzó a girar su arma mientras realizaba varias poses.

[Youtube: Dissidia: Final Fantasy OST – FFV – Clash on the big bridge]

"_¡Para usted el que me ha convocado, prepárese para dar testimonio de mi magnifico poder, mi gallarda forma de gracia que inspira a todos los que la ven! ¡A ti al que me enfrento, prepárate para la derrota más espectacular que podrías haber esperado! ¡Yo soy el que vive de la batalla, cuya armadura está empapada con la sangre, el sudor y el polvo! ¡Ejércitos enteros, dragones, demonios e incluso dioses caen ante mi fuerza! Tú derrota está asegurada, por que se enfrenta al primero, al único,"_ él finalmente dejo de girar su arma, sosteniéndola detrás de si mientras el otro brazo estaba extendiéndose hacia adelante. Rodó la cabeza tres veces antes de que se escuchara un grito orgulloso. "_**¡GILGAMESH!**_"

Nadie se movió. Les juró que vi una planta rodadora pasar.

"Em…" Empecé.

"_¡QUE COMIENCE LA BATALLA!_" Gritó antes de lanzarse y caer difusamente sobre el poni tierra, ambos de sus pies cerrándose de golpe en él mientras una onda de choque masiva resonó en todo el aire.

El poni parpadeo un par de veces, y la pequeña grieta que había aparecido en una de sus piernas fue sellada con una explosión de Sinergia. Suspire ante la demostración.

"¿Terminaste? Porque si es así, tengo información que vas a querer oír de estos chicos antes de cargar a una terrible situación."

Saltó hacia atrás y tomo una postura defensiva a mi lado.

"Ejem. Sí, bueno, tal vez fui demasiado apresurado. Supongo que estaba un poco demasiado emocionado después de mi victoria reciente. Por favor, cualquier información en absoluto seria de gran ayuda." En lugar de sonar temeroso o frustrado por su ataque más o menos inútil, parecía más avergonzado que otra cosa.

Asentí con la cabeza y señale a lo que él había atacado. "Venus, Tierra-alineada. Contundente capaz de tomar golpes también. Lento, sin embargo." Fui alrededor del círculo en sentido horario. "Marte, Fuego-alineado. Bastante bueno en golpear blancos múltiples, a menudo comparado con un arma viviente. Vulnerable a los ataques no físicos. Júpiter, Viento y Relámpagos. Efectos de estado en estatus quo. Rápido, pero físicamente vulnerable. Mercurio, Agua y Hielo. Capaz de curar estados de efectos físicos, típicamente vulnerable físicamente." Señale a Eureka en Mercurio, luego a Venus. "Te sugiero comenzar con Mercurio, pasando luego a Venus, ya que tierra tiene normalmente algunas habilidades de curación menores también."

"Espera, esto me suena familiar… Oye, esto es Golden Sun Equestria, ¿no? Hombre, no he jugado ese juego en… bueno, ¡más de quinientos años!" Él suspiro. "Y me di cuenta que nunca sabré si se hizo una secuela de la tercera entrega. Eso me entristece."

Solté un bufido. "La primera regla de oro de Golden Sun es no hablar sobre el final del tercer juego. Y sí, puedo ser algo responsable de eso. Recuérdame contarte después. Es una gran historia, que involucra a esta espada, una armadura, y relámpagos." Me gire hacia Venus. "¿Crees que puedes manejar a Mercurio mientras distraigo al golem de tierra que está aquí?"

"Sólo una pregunta. Creo que se la respuesta, pero solo para estar seguro. ¿Están vivos a los que tengo matar?"

Suspire mientras consideraba la pregunta. "Técnicamente, sí. Hay un poni debajo de eso… fusionado a su poder. Un poder que no debería tener. Puedo lidiar con eso… probablemente. Nunca tuve que, antes. Pero estos no están siendo controlados, por lo que no van a ir de buena gana. Golpéalos si puedes, pero _no_ seas amable. No van a devolverte el favor."

Me sorprendí al encontrar que en realidad vaciló. "En realidad, esa no era la respuesta que esperaba. Mm. Bueno, considerando que tierra fue capaz de tomar mi patada, he de suponer que no debería preocuparme demasiado. Pero por ahora," giró su arma antes de cargar contra el poni Mercurio. "_**¡VAMOS A APLASTARLOS!**_"

Asentí con la cabeza y apunte mi espada hacia Venus. "Preparémonos para arrasar." Estuve a punto de invocar a una rápida ráfaga de viento- tal vez de plasma- pero luego recordé algo muy preocupante. Que Venus tiene acceso al Ragnar-

De hecho, una enorme espada fantasmal se materializo y comenzó a dirigirse hacia a mí. Mis ojos se abrieron y tuve que tratar de pararla. "¡Cuidado!" Grité cuando me las arregle para enviarla por encima de mi hombro.

Gilgamesh giro su cabeza a mitad de camino para verme desviar la espada. Mientras se dirigía hacia él, rápidamente movió su mano hacia adelante y grito "_¡Misil!_" Efectivamente un misil apareció en frente de él y lo disparo hacia la espada. Los dos objetos se encontraron y ambos estallaron, la fuerza fue tal que lo envió a estrellarse en contra de los árboles perdiéndose de vista.

Suspire ante aquella demostración. "Bueno, eso fue–"

Mi suspiro de resignación fue interrumpido groseramente por un haz de fuego puro, seguido de cerca por un rayo. Mientras me recuperaba de los ataques repentinos, vi al poni Mercurio levantar una pezuña que repentinamente se volvió hielo solido. _Bueno cerebro, fue divertido mientras estabas en mi cráneo. Supongo que tengo que probar la cosa inmortal otra vez. _

"_**¡RAYO PENETRANTE!"**_

Un laser de energía roja atravesó el bosque, vaporizando una pequeña parte de los árboles antes de golpear al poni Mercurio, haciendo que se agite en lo que parecía ser dolor. Gilgamesh salió corriendo del bosque y se detuvo a su lado, colocando su arma detrás de la cabeza haciendo alusión a un murciélago.

"_¡Oye, cabeza caliente! ¡ENFRIATE!"_ Grito y giro su arma fuertemente. No conecto, pero desato una ráfaga masiva de viento que envió a Mercurio contra el poni Marte. Luego se giro hacia a mí y dijo. "¡Y solo me dejan hacer malos juegos de palabras!"

Hice una mueca cuando mi poder reacciono a mis heridas y las sano. "Oye, cuando los nombres de las ciudades son juegos de palabras basados en las ciudades de la Tierra, se obtienen más juegos de palabras." Hice una pausa mientras me levantaba. "Y el drama. Y el drama emitido como juegos de palabras. Cristo, Rarity podría escribir Shakespeare con más lenguaje florido de lo que _él_ mismo podría."

"Si, buen punto." Él se giro hacia nuestros oponentes y sus ojos se ensancharon. "Guau. Oye, ¿eso es lo que creo que es?"

Ciertamente, tanto el poni Mercurio como el poni Marte estaban tratando rápidamente de desenredarse, pero el 'daño' ya se había hecho: parte de sus cuerpos normales eran visibles de nuevo. Gemí y me golpee la cabeza en frustración. "¡Por supuesto! ¡Opuestos elementos es la mejor cosa con la que golpearlos! ¡Ahora mirándolos, sus poderes y transformaciones están _vinculadas_!"

"¿En verdad? Ni siquiera estaba pensando en eso, solo quería hacer un juego de palabras con mi ataque."

Deje escapar una sonrisa irónica. "Bueno, ya que el número de normas literarias que este mundo parece seguir, todo apunta a que podría haber ayudado. Ahora, ¿qué ataques elementales tienes? Cuéntame."

"Bueno, viste mi Rayo Penetrante, ese sería fuego. También tengo Terremoto, Cuchilla de Viento, y Aliento de Agua… Así que sí, tengo de todo."

Asentí ante sus palabras. "Bueno, eso ayuda. Vamos a ver qué hacer con Júpiter entonces; si se cae su Sello, estaremos con mierda hasta el cuello. No tengo ni idea de cómo va a reaccionar a mis poderes, dejándolo solo, pero tiende a apuntar su magia y sinergia indiscriminadamente."

"¡En ese caso, vamos a prepararnos para el final! ¡Protección, Escudo y Velocidad para los dos!" Él declaro antes de emitir tres conjuros en los dos. El cosquilleo de los hechizos se apoderó de mí, mejoraron mi velocidad y fuerza. Al menos, lo que podía sentir.

"Poderosa Guardia seria un estado mejor, pero hay que aceptar lo que te dan, ¿verdad?" Señale mi espada hacia Júpiter, y luego la gire a Venus. "Me quedo con este por un rato, tu toma a ese. Si podemos lograr que cometan errores…"

"¡Entonces podríamos lograr que el viendo disperse la tierra! ¡Ahora, vamos a por una abrumadora victoria!", grita antes de salir corriendo hacia el poni Júpiter, girando su arma mientras se movía. Se detuvo justo frente a él antes de golpear su espada en el suelo, causando que tierra y rocas volaran como balas.

Invoque lo que pude recordar del Plasma y lo canalice en mi espada _Eureka_. La hoja se ilumino con un rayo bailando a través de ella. Corrí hacia el poni Venus, bloqueando sus pezuñas mientras se balanceaba hacia mí. Esperando una apertura, lo ataqué.

Otra hoja fantasmal se materializo por encima de él, y rápidamente la esquive otra vez, enviándola por encima de mi hombro. "¡Arriba, Gilgy!"

Aunque no se dirigía directamente a él todavía, estaba cerca. No podía ver su boca debido al casco de su cara, pero tengo la sensación de que tenia la sonrisa más amplia que jamás le hubiera visto.

"_¡HORA DE PATEAR SU SENZATES POR LA ACERA Y MÁS ALLA DE LO IMPOSIBLE!_"

Casi no podía creer lo que había visto. Él extendió su mano y, antes de que la espada cayera al suelo, la sujeto por el mango. Luego salto y levanto la espada fantasmal sobre su cabeza.

"_**¡JODETE, FISICA!**_" Grito antes de lanzar la hoja de sinergia en el poni Júpiter, que luego exploto con prontitud. Una vez que el polvo se disipo, fue fácil ver que el poni había vuelto a la 'normalidad' y quedo simplemente desmayado debido a la repentina falta de energía. Parpadeé un par de veces ante aquella exhibición antes de recordar que tenía que tratar con un poni Venus. Afortunadamente, estaba distraído, aprovechándome de eso lo golpee en la parte posterior de la cabeza para atontarlo, luego le golpee con la espada como si fuera una picana improvisada, sirvió bastante bien.

"Dos abajo," dije cuando la transformación alimentada por el poder de Venus desapareció, "Dos más. ¿Quieres Mercurio o Marte?"

Él soltó una carcajada antes de salir disparado hacia el equino de fuego, riendo como un loco antes de gritar, "_¡VEAMOS CUAL DE NOSOTROS TIENE MÁS SANGRE CALIENTE!_"

Suspire y me gire hacia Mercurio. Apenas un paso antes de que me diera cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Mis extremidades eran notablemente más frías de lo que habían sido hace un momento. Mi observación revelo una pequeña capa de hielo creada en ellos, y palidecí ante lo bueno que era su control.

La mayoría de la gente es consciente de que el cuerpo humano es una buena porción de agua envuelta alrededor de un esqueleto de calcio. ¿No sabías que mi cuerpo tenía la misma dependencia de agua? La única pregunta ahora era, si él- sip. Esa es mi sangre congelándose. Que interesante sen… sa…

"¡Por Dios, creo que realmente hacía falta mi ayuda!"

Estaba sacudido fuera de mi estupor cuando sentí algo caliente me golpeo. Cuando recobre mis sentidos vi que era el poni Marte que, a pesar de no ser realmente capaz de ver su rostro, parecía aturdido. Me gire para ver a Gilgamesh, con una de sus manos humeantes.

"¡Si estas tan frio, entonces aquí tienes un calentador de manos!"

Parpadee un par de veces y mire de nuevo a Mercurio. "Bueno, eso es una mala jugada que tienes allí, y no es del repertorio habitual. Eso significa…"

Cogí al poni de Marte y lo lance al de Mercurio. "¿No has oído? Los opuestos se atraen, ¡bastardo!"

Al entrar en contacto entre sí, los dos produjeron un chisporroteante efecto que marco el final de sus transformaciones. Les hice señas a ellos con la mano izquierda mientras envainaba a _Eureka_. "¿Te importaría ocuparte de ellos? Voy a reunir a los otros dos para que podamos al poner fin a todos juntos, permitiéndome lidiar con ellos un poco más fácil."

Riéndose entre dientes mientras colocaba su arma en su espalda, casualmente paseo hasta los antiguos ponis de Marte y Mercurio. Les cogió a ambos por el cuello, afortunadamente no asfixiándolos. "Oigan chicos, tengo una pregunta para ustedes. ¿Qué tipo de trasero no es suave?"

"¿Khé?" Uno de ellos murmuro.

A continuación golpeo la frente de cada uno, noqueándolos al instante. "Un choque de cabezas," termino antes de que cayeran al suelo. Me deshice sin contemplaciones de Venus y Júpiter en las inmediaciones y centre mi poder, mis manos se encendieron con esa familiar llama dorada mientras buscaba respuestas profundas dentro de sus mentes. O si no, entonces en su fisiología.

Lo que descubrí fue suficiente para hacerme gritar de rabia.

"¡Ustedes HIJOSDEPUTA! ¡_Aprisionaron a un Djinn y drenaron sus poderes, tirándolo a un lago cuando ya no era más de utilidad para ustedes, y entonces insertaron sus energías robadas en sí mismos! ¡Ellos también son criaturas vivientes!_"

Rabia invadió mi ser cambiando la coloración de mi ropa al tipo nocturno, con cuidado. Saque a _Eureka_ de nuevo y mire fijamente a los ex ponis elementales reunidos delante de mí.

"No habrá misericordia. No habrá justicia. No para ustedes. Ustedes. Lograran. _Comprenderlo._"

La espada brilló desde dentro mientras la deslizaba sobre la cabeza de cada uno de ellos, a la vez, haciendo que se desplomen al suelo, totalmente fuera de sí mismos. Solamente un silbido del guerrero se escucho a través de mi estupor inducido por la rabia.

"Maldita sea hombre, me esperaba ese tipo de discurso de castigo divino honrado venir de Luna o incluso Celestia. Parece que realmente empujaron uno de tus botones."

Suspire ante eso, recordando porque me enfurecí tanto. "Terra, Dracen, Puck, Newton. Los cuatro primero Djinn. Eran mis compañeros hace mil quinientos años, y ellos me ayudaron a imbuir en las tabletas, hicieron las estrellas… y cuando me encerraron lejos, encontraron la manera de propagar su especie. Todo Djinn sabe de mí, de alguna manera. Así que cuando _alguno_ de ellos es maltratado, me molesta."

Mire hacia abajo en el cuarteto. "Ellos están siendo obligados a comprender el dolor de sus víctimas ahora. Esperemos que rompan a través de cualquier fanatismo que tengan. Al ver cómo eran algunos de los que drenaron en realidad al Djinn e ir a la caza de más, solo puedo imaginar lo que sienten."

"Espera, espera. '¿El fanatismo?' ¿Solo qué diablos está pasando en este universo?"

Rodé los ojos. "Para resumir, desencadene las Luces Elementales para elaborar un Golden Sun, por lo que enfrente y derrote al Sabio. Ahora parece que alguien está tratando de acaparar el mercado de Sinergia. Era uno de sus cuatro seguidores más devotos. Parece creer que puede tomar Canterlot. Ya intento reclamar el pueblo de Adeptos que recogí, y fracaso. Le estoy rastreando, y voy a tratar con él."

El guerrero se burlo. "¿Absorbiste el Golden Sun, derrotaste al Sabio, y algún tarado piensa que va a gobernar sobre toda la Sinergia? Pfft. La única manera en que lo vea follándose a Canterlot, es que si tú lo dejas. Hablando de eso, ¿estás tratando de ayudar a las Princesas?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Estoy más sobre todo 'Oh, le encarcelamos mientras estabas Dullahan porque no podíamos ver más allá de nuestros propios hocicos', cosa que hicieron. Las perdone hace mucho tiempo. Todo lo que necesitaban hacer era pedírmelo, lo que significaba que tenían que ver en donde se equivocaron. Tomé una gran alegría en mostrárselos. Repetidamente. También, sí, estoy tratando de ayudar. Las hermanas nunca lo vieron de esa manera hasta hace poco. Creo que 'me he redimido a mi mismo' a sus ojos cuando impedí que Canterlot se hunda."

"Guau, realmente eres el dueño de Sinergia, ¿no? Y si, es un poco divertido, mostrarles cuando están equivocados acerca de algo. Aunque en mi caso, nunca estuve muy enojado por lo del 'yo sellado en piedra' cosa. De hecho, me deje hacerlo, para hacerles pensar que me habían derrotado. Por supuesto, les estoy mostrando lo débiles que han llegado a ser después de la edad denominada 'paz'. Quiero decir, en serio, ¿Cómo pueden estar en paz si los Changelings van a golpear las puertas de Canterlot en unos pocos meses? Además, patear su flanco me dio la excusa para llamarla gorda por comer demasiado pastel."

Lo mire por un momento. "Sabes cosas. Está bien, bien, este mundo ya tuvo esa invasión. Creo que la última cosa era algo… ¿sobre el Árbol de la Armonía? Sí, eso suena casi correcto. Al menos eso pienso. Nunca le pregunte a Dissy por más detalles. ¿Cualquier cosa que deba tener en cuenta?"

"Guau, ¿ya estás en la cuarta temporada? ¡Todavía estoy cerca del comienzo de la segunda temporada! Pero si, la cuarta temporada no tenía el final hecho cuando me transportaron, y no me acuerdo de mucho, ya que no vi esos episodios tantas veces como las tres temporadas anteriores. A menos que estés ayudando por motivos personales, como cuando Luna ayuda a Sweetie Belle con el problema con su hermana, la única cosa de la que le podría advertirte es sobre el fiasco de Tatzlwurm. Y, que conseguirán probablemente manejado por su cuenta sin que tengas que ayudar con el Árbol de la Armonía."

Negué con la cabeza. "Hasta donde yo sé, no deje una muy grande huella en el mundo. Me involucre, sin duda. Pero traté de mantener la narrativa en existencia 'en los rieles', por así decirlo. Estuve en el Imperio, cuando el mundo se fue al revés por eso." Me gire hacia los ponis que aun estaban fuera de combate. "Tenemos a su superior, Omega, dar las gracias por ello. Al menos, eso es lo que él llama a sí mismo. Será mejor alertar a Dullahan sobre su ubicación, sin duda, logrará llegar a un plan para lidiar con ellos."

Luego me gire hacia el guerrero y le di una leve inclinación de cabeza. "Entonces, ¿vamos a contarnos cómo llegamos a ser quiénes son y lo que somos en nuestros respectivos Equestrias-ramas, o prefieres que agradezca por tú trabajo?"

Se encogió de hombros. "Si gustas. Voy a ser honesto, por mucho que me gustaría realmente ser capaz de hablar con alguien sin que ellos traten de atacarme o huir de mí, estoy bien de cualquier manera. Aunque, ¿dijiste Dullahan? ¿Él está aquí, además de ti? ¿Y estás trabajando con él?"

Me reí y agite mi mano. "Larga historia corta, ese era mi traje, la espada es la razón por la que estoy aquí. Al parecer, cuando me trajeron aquí, me convertí en la imperiosa voluntad y Dullahan era más… instinto. Gracias al Sabio y Chryssy despertando mi enojo, él y yo desarrollamos personalidades independientes, y cuando el Golden Sun me golpeo, nos separamos. Ahora la decapitada armadura guardián, Newvale la ciudad que funde de ponis y otros Adeptos que realmente no les gusta Cel, y estoy vivo otra vez. No tienes idea de lo mucho que me encanta ese último pedacito."

"Je, lo apuesto. Además, ¿'Newvale'? Genial. En cuanto a mi propia historia, bueno…" Él respiro hondo antes de tomar una respiración profunda con una pose. "Aunque me encantaría decirte todos los grandes detalles épicos, pareces tener algunos asuntos que atender, así que voy a dar la versión corta." Empezó cambiando constantemente de poses. "Yo, el poderoso Gilgamesh, llegue a Equestria hace mil seiscientos años, mi tiempo, por supuesto, estaba en una gran guerra y conflictos. Los Nómadas Minotauros, El Griffon Unido, y por supuesto los ponis de Equestria competían por la supremacía sobre Equus. Mi gran fuerza pronto demostró que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, ya que ninguno, ni siquiera las poderosas Princesas del Sol y la Luna, ¡podrían con lo mejor de mí! ¡Después de cien años las tres facciones en guerra colocaron sus diferencias de lado para poder dominarme! Me dejaron impresionado con eso, por lo que permití a las Princesas sellarme en piedra con los Elementos de la Armonía… después de una remodelación de la tierra tras nuestra épica batalla, por supuesto. ¡Después de mil quinientos años he regresado, buscando la batalla una vez más con las poderosas diarcas celestiales! Por desgracia, en vez de aumentar su poder, su fuerza y su gracia, los dos alicornios han disminuido, tanto así que incluso en mi estado más débil podía fácilmente manejarlas de la mejor manera. Además, durante mi encarcelamiento, me separaron de mis muchas armas, y con ellas también se llevaron mi capacidad de transformarme. Ahora busco recuperar mis armas perdidas y el poder, y también convencer a las Hermanas a recuperar su antiguo esplendor para poder tener otra gloriosa batalla. En otras palabras, ¡voy a conseguir mi mierda de vuelta y azotar sus flancos en forma de nuevo!"

Me reí de su discurso teatral. "Geeze, ¿tanto en el personaje?" Colocó mala cara un poco antes de que agitara mi mano enfrente de él. "Lo entiendo, lo entiendo, tienes un corazón de oro. Yo podría ayudar con toda esa búsqueda tuya, pero quiero dos promesas de ti antes."

"¡Nombrarlos, poderoso mago de los cinco elementos!"

"En primer lugar, no abuses de tú fuerza. Francamente, esta cosa de Omega está llegando a mí. Y segundo, que por lo menos intentes hacer las paces con las Hermanas. Tal vez podrías sugerirles ser su entrenador personal, o un sargento de la Guardia, o algo así. Júralo por lo que más quieras, y trataré de hacer algo para ti."

Él soltó una carcajada. "¡Buen señor, lo que pides es lo que ya tenía intención de hacer! Pero si tienes que escucharme decirlo… _Yo, el Poderoso Gilgamesh, poderoso guerrero y ronin del Multiverso, juro solemnemente, sobre el viento que me da la libertad que aprecio, nunca utilizar mí magnifica fortaleza para oprimir o abusar de cualquier criatura… aparte de la broma ocasional. También me comprometo a convertirme en aliado de las Hermanas, y de todas las fuerzas de Equus… _una vez que pueda convencer realmente de que no estoy tratando de iniciar otra guerra global. Supongo que la invasión Changeling podría ayudar con eso_._"

Asentí con la cabeza. "Es lo suficientemente bueno. Ahora vamos a ver hasta dónde puedo empujar la transmutación."

Envié mi poder en la tierra, en busca de mineral de hierro bajo la superficie. Para encontrar lo suficiente para mis propósitos, saque, muy ligeramente, un poco de el. Vino de la tierra en una forma líquida y se agrupo frente a mí. Luego plasme en algún bosque cercano en un estuche adecuado y saque algunas aguas subterráneas, y arena también. Con un poco de trabajo y conocimientos, y una gran cantidad de energía, logre moldear una brújula, en cierto modo. Entonces me gire hacia Gilgamesh y se la entregue. "¿Luce familiar?"

Tenía la esperanza de haberlo hecho; Había tratado tan duro, pero aparentemente logre rehacer el compás del capitán Jack Sparrow, eso no era una tarea para tomarse a la ligera. El guerrero quieto dejo salir un silbido bajo; Al parecer le había impresionado.

"Qué maravilla, este es el más poderoso de los objetos frikis de todos los dominios," felizmente comento antes de tomar la brújula. "Tienes mi eterna gratitud."

Negué con la cabeza. "No está terminado. Solo lo hice, no he puesto los hechizos en él todavía. Extiende la naginata, ¿si tú pudieras?"

El guerrero desengancho su arma de su espalda antes de pararse como un asta de bandera. "Cuando estés listo."

Tome la brújula de vuelta y saque la espada también. Tocando con cuidado _Eureka_ y la naginata, me he centrado en las energías tanto de mi espada y su arma. "Ley de Contagio… energías resonantes… un pedazo del conjunto sigue siendo una parte de un todo…"

Hubo un destello de oro brillante en el claro, y la aguja de la brújula ahora estaba señalando con firmeza en la naginata. Envaine mi espada y me aleje unos pasos para ver el cambio en las agujas en el arma y sonreí. "¿Sería correcto asumir que todas tus armas son una parte de ti? Dijiste que tomaron tu poder y tus transformaciones cuando te sellaron, solo quería estar seguro de que esto va a funcionar para las demás."

"Sí, eso es correcto. Me las arregle para recuperar una, sin contar la naginata aquí, y sentí mi aumento de poder, ya que desapareció dentro de mí. Sin embargo, parece que no puedo transformarme hasta que tenga todas mis armas para esa forma de regreso en particular. Que es probablemente lo mejor de verdad, no quiero avergonzar a mí mismo, atacando con Excalipoor."

Sonreí y cerré la brújula, caminando de vuelta hacia el guerrero. "Esto debe darte un rumbo a cualquiera de tus armas más cercanas, o el arma que más te interese. No estoy seguro, he hecho más ahora de lo que he probado en el terreno sobre él. ¡Pero! ¡En el caso de que no funcione bien, te daré también el regalo valioso del Multiverso y otras Equestrias! ¿Qué te gustaría escuchar primero, el lado bueno, el lado malo, o el lado que en realidad podría pertenecer a ti?"

"Mm… Pégame con lo bueno, lo malo y lo relevante, en ese orden. Probablemente voy a recordarlo mejor de esa manera."

Asentí mientras el guerrero recuperaba su arma y brújula. "La parte buena se compone de un señor demonio llamado Nocturne que contesta las llamadas a través de los espejos… por un precio. Además de una especie de heredero de la Respiración llamado Tifón, que parece haber llegado a Nivel Dios. Supongo que si lo llamas y te llegase a contestar, podrían ser aliados agradables en el campo de batalla. El mal se compone de la Triada: Alicia con su espada Vorpal, Pyramid Head con su cuchillo, y Jack of Blades."

"¿Te refieres a American McGee Alice? ¿Y a Pyramid Head?" Lo vi estremecerse. "Creo que sentí un escalofrió."

Asentí con tristeza. "El mismo. Ellos forman la Tríada de la Locura, las armas pueden incitarles… como _Eureka_ hizo." Paso sus dedos por la empuñadora de mi espada y suspiro. "Supongo que, si yo fuera incapaz de controlarme en estos días, sería serían un cuarteto. Sin embargo, les he pedido jugar bonito."

"Y estoy seguro que cada criatura que no ha tenido sus mentes rotas por tener un concurso de miradas con la grieta te da las gracias por ello."

Negué con la cabeza. "Preferiría llamarlo el Vacio Eterno, pero lo que sea. Y los pedacitos pertenecen a usted: debe existir, en algún lugar de su mundo, si eres definitivamente un digno poseedor o debido a la naturaleza del infinito, una moneda con mi símbolo en él," aquí hice un gesto al eclipse estampado en mi ropa, "y un libro negro con el nombre de Dully en ella. Son nuestros Tokens, al igual que sospecho que estos guantes son tuyos."

"En realidad, ya encontré las dos. Me golpearon en la cara solo unos minutos después de me libere de mi prisión, mientras estaba en el medio de mi Danza de la Libertad. Fue una de las razones por las que salté en tu ayuda cuando llamaste. No te he llamado, francamente, pensé que hubiera sido egoísta. Eso y que no quería a Tía y Lulu enloqueciendo acerca de las entidades más increíblemente poderosas, después de tener la oportunidad de golpear sus Reales Traseros."

Le sonreí. "Tía está acostumbrada a mis payasadas por ahora, el que vengas aquí no es un problema para mí. Tifón ayudo con eso un poco, creo. Aún así, me da como una semana para averiguar sobre este tipo Omega, y iré si me necesitas. He probado mi inmortalidad funcional ya, parece que funciona. O, si necesitas ayuda de inmediato, Dully esta experimentado con el envió de 'copias' de sí mismo a los demás del Multiverso."

"Demonios, ¿tienes algunos amigos en las altas esferas? Bueno, voy a tratar de ver si puedo conseguirme los míos. Dudo un poco de que vaya a necesitar tú ayuda de todos modos. Además, hablando de toda esta fatalidad y pesimismo de cosas con 'Omega'," él negó con la cabeza, "En serio, ¿'Omega'? ¿Por qué no solo va directo y se llama a sí mismo 'Dios'? De todos modos, pensé que podría necesitar una risa, o al menos una sonrisa, así que toma." Él sujeto mi muñeca y me alzo. Una vez más, la música comenzó a tocar de la nada.

[Youtube: Final Fantasy V – Victory's Fanfare]

"¡LA AMISTAD HA SUBIDO DE NIVEL!"

En realidad, me reí de eso. "Tienes razón, necesitaba una risa. ¿Cuál fue esa frase? Me parece haberla olvidado… Ah, bueno, vendrá de nuevo a mí con el tiempo. Buena suerte, ronin loco."

"Y un adiós para ti, mi brillante amigo. Que los vientos de la libertad siempre lleven tus alas."

"Y que el Sol Dorado iluminé tu camino."

Y después de eso corto un agujero en el aire por encima de él. "¡GILGAMEHS SE VA!" Grito antes de saltar en el interior, cerrando el agujero detrás de si casi de inmediato. Murmure para mi mismo como el agujero en el tejido de la realidad se sellaba.

"Cabrón teatral loco. Útil en una pelea, pero casi lo siento por su 'Tia'."

**Notas del traductor:**

Crossover con Golden Grace, Headless Headaches de Thadius0


	9. Chapter 9

**Para Luchar contra un Monstruo…**

Eso fue sin duda un impresionante recorrido el de anoche. No solo logre recuperar mis garras cuchillas y mi látigo, sino que también las cuatro ametralladoras y las dos lanza cohetes de mi forma final. Trate de transformarme, pero no hubo suerte. Necesitaba recuperar todas mis armas definitivas, o tenía que llenar los requisitos para mis dos formas anteriores primero. Conociendo mi suerte, supongo que sería lo último. Y para mantener el ánimo arriba, logre encontrar la dirección de otra arma, y a juzgar por el movimiento de la aguja, estaba cerca. No sé porque la brújula no lo recogió antes, quizás porque era un número menor que el ocho de Canterlot, pero he decidido esperar hasta el día siguiente para dirigirme hacia él. Después de todo, un hombre necesita dormir. Y con el estomago lleno.

Al día siguiente cuando desperté me comí algunas bayas silvestres, tomé algo de agua, y seguí en la dirección de la brújula de Jack (la que comencé a nombrar ahora) a una cueva en el bosque Everfree, una que parecía extrañamente familiar. Haciendo caso omiso de la sensación, entre solo para encontrar una montaña de piedras preciosas.

_Oh. Bueno, eso lo reduce todo._

Muy pronto sentí la temperatura comenzando a subir, junto con la humedad. Me giré para ver al mismo dragón verde del episodio 'Operación Dragón'.

"¿Qué estás haciendo en mi cueva?" él gruño.

Por supuesto, el aspecto intimidante del dragón no me sacudió ni un poco. Difícil tenerle miedo cuando le di una paliza al Rey Dragón Crimsonwing. Es cierto que estaba en plena potencia cuando lo hice, pero él no planteo un gran desafío, y este hombre no podría ser llamado un igual. Sin embargo, no estaba buscando una pelea. Tal vez podría razonar con él.

"Saludos justos, noble dragón. Lamento molestarte en tu casa, sin embargo tengo razones para creer que un elemento que me pertenece se encuentra aquí. Si pudiera simplemente recuperarlo voy a estar en mi camino."

El dragón soltó una carcajada. "¿Algo que te pertenece? ¡Todo lo que está aquí es mío!" él declaro, ampliando los picos de su cola.

_Hasta aquí llego el enfoque suave. Ahora, vamos con el enfoque de 'conoce tu lugar'._

"Parece señor que no eres un guerrero, de lo contrario sabrías la primera regla del combate," dije mientras simplemente balanceaba rápidamente el extremo romo de mi naginata y golpearlo en el mentón con la fuerza suficiente para aplastar su cabeza en el techo. Él se mantuvo ahí por un segundo antes de caer al suelo. "Nunca subestimes a tu oponente."

El dragón se sacudió a cabo su estupor antes de girarse y lanzar su cola hacia mí, que bloqueé con una mano antes de agarrar uno de sus picos y lanzándolo a través de la caverna hacia una pared. Él gruño mientras se levantaba y respiro hondo. En respuesta me castee un Caparazón a mí mismo y simplemente me quede allí mientras escupía fuego contra mí. El efecto fue nada comparado con la magia de Fuego del Sol de Celestia. Como despreocupadamente le di un manotazo provocando unas chispas errantes, él se limito a mirarme en completamente conmocionado.

"¿Q-quién eres? ¡¿Qué eres?!"

"¿Oh? ¿No me reconoces? Habría pensado que los dragones me recordarían, teniendo en cuenta la marca que fui en su historia. Aunque tal vez eras muy joven en ese momento. Tal vez, ¿Has oído hablar del Poderoso Gilgamesh?"

Vi que sus ojos se reducían a unos puntos en respuesta. "N-no. N-no p-puede s-ser. G-Gilgamesh el Aplastador de Dragones es un m-mito. Una historia de f-fantasmas. ¡No puedes ser!"

Sonreí y decidí jugar con él un poco más.

"Ah, sí, ese fue el titulo que me habían dado después de derrotar al Rey Crimsonwing, ¿no? Honestamente nunca fui aficionado a él. Sonaba demasiado… duro. 'El Poderoso Gilgamesh' siempre será el apodo para mí."

Hubo unos momentos de espera antes de que saltara sobre su montón de joyas y comenzara a empujarlas hacía mí. "¡TOMALAS! ¡TOMALAS TODAS! ¡PERO, NO ME LASTIMES!"

"Cálmate, dragón, solo busco lo que me pertenece. Puedes guardar todo lo demás."Hizo una pausa y luego se relajo un poco, dejando caer las gemas de sus garras. "¿Q-qué necesitas, oh gran uno?"

Decidí ignorar el intento obvio de apaciguarme yendo directo al grano. "Hay un elemento, posiblemente más de uno aquí, que me pertenece. Sería un arma de algún tipo."

"P-pero, no tengo una cosa así. Solo gemas."

"¿Estás seguro?" le pregunte, mi tono implicando que él estaba mintiendo. "De acuerdo con esto, debería estar-" Saque mi brújula de Jack y observe algo extraño. Di unos pasos en un par de direcciones para confirmar la rareza. "Aquí. Qué extraño. A menos que…" Cambie el dispositivo en posición vertical y vi lo que esperaba. "Debajo. Pero, ¿cómo voy a llegar allí?"

"¡Oh! Um, puede que yo sepa, su grandeza," dijo el dragón.

"Estoy escuchando."

Él asintió nerviosamente antes de caminar cerca del fondo de la cueva. Toco una parte de la pared, que luego retrocedió hacia el interior, provocando que un pasaje se revelara.

"Esto ya era una parte de la cueva cuando llegué. Era demasiado pequeño, así que en realidad nunca me moleste con ella," explico, mirando con nerviosismo. Tenía el tipo de mirada que un niño daría a su padre cuando tenía miedo que no haberlo hecho bien.

"Ya veo. Te doy las gracias por la ayuda, dragón," le dije mientras me acercaba. Lo vi visiblemente suspirar de alivio. "Ahora antes de irme dragón, yo… lo siento, he sido bastante grosero, ¿no? ¿Cuál _es_ tu nombre?"

"Um, es Everflame, señor."

"Everflame entonces. Te doy las gracias por haberme ayudado en mi búsqueda. A pesar de todo, también la impediste. Por lo tanto…" Lo vi tragar saliva en respuesta, temblando de miedo mientras dejé la sentencia inconclusa por el amor al dramatismo. "Me temo que he decidido que estás en deuda conmigo. En el futuro me gustaría pedir su ayuda en alguna cuestión. Ahora no sé cual, pero cuando lo haga, te solicitare, y tú aceptaras. ¿Comprendes?"

"S-sí, señor."

"Ah, y si te has ido cuando tenga la intención de hacer valer mi petición, voy a estar muy… molesto cuando nos crucemos de nuevo. ¿Ha quedado claro?"

"C-claro como los zafiros, O-oh grande."

"Bien. Te deseo un buen día entonces," le dije antes de caminar hacia el interior del pasaje encontrando una escalera descendente.

Realmente no tenía la intención de obligarle a hacer nada por mí, pero podría ser bueno tener un dragón en deuda en el futuro. Además, era divertido joderle.

* * *

OH. MALDITO. DIOS. TANTAS. ESCALERAS.

Tenía que haber pasado una media hora desde que comencé a descender por las escaleras ocultas antes de que finalmente llegara a la parte inferior. Y la mayor parte de ella la pase corriendo. ¡Corriendo!

¡¿QUIÉN MIERDA DISEÑO ESTE PASAJE, SOMBRA?!

Suspire y mire a mí alrededor. La habitación era grande, por lo menos lo suficientemente grande como para que quepa una casa entera en el interior, y en el centro del pedestal estaba descansando-

_Oh, tienes que estar bromeando._

El Escudo Genji. Por un lado, estaba feliz de tenerlo de vuelta. Pero por el otro, no era una de mis armas. Supongo que Celestia y Luna decidieron que era algo digno de almacenar lejos de mí después de haber hecho un Capitán América en una de nuestras peleas. El hecho era, aparte de sus habilidades pasivas, que apenas utilice la cosa, como el uso de mi naginata requiere de las dos manos y yo soy más propenso a esquivar que recibir un golpe.

_Oh bien. Una ganancia es una ganancia._

Me acerque con calma y quite el escudo del pedestal enganchándolo a mi espalda. Me di la vuelta para regresar por el camino que encontré cuando un portal gigante se abrió directamente en mi camino.

"_**Esto es lo más lejos que llegaras. ¡No recuperaras tu plena potencia! ¡Prepárate para morir!"**_

Una criatura se lanzo fuera del portal. Casi del doble del tamaño de Everflame, caminando en cuatro patas las cuales tenían garras, y también tenía dos brazos con garras. Poseía una cola larga y delgada, y cuatro cuernos curvos sobresalían de su cabeza, enmarcando unos ojos blancos. Su boca poseía dos colmillos, y parecía producir fuego casualmente al respirar. Su brillante piel enfatizo sus músculos ridículos. Pero lo peor de todo, fue que lo reconocí, y no era de Equestria.

_Santa mierda, es Twintania. ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁ HACIENDO AQUÍ?!_

Al estar sorprendido apenas lo note, hasta el último segundo que él me embistió, por suerte alcance a esquivar a la bestia.

_Está bien. Creo que podría estar en problemas. Si tuviera mi segunda o incluso mi primera transformación podría ser capaz de enfrentarle, pero eso no está sucediendo en el corto plazo._

El monstruo se giro y desato un hechizo de Tormenta de nieve hacia mí, a lo que respondí con una combinación de Chuchilla de Viento y Bombardeo Láser.

_Ok, necesito un poco de ayuda. ¿Pero de quién-?_

Si no estuviera en medio de un combate me habría golpeado a mi mismo por ser tan estúpido. Saqué el primer token que podía sujetar, era un frasco de líquido azul que se arremolinaba y palpitaba causando que el interior se pareciera a una doble hélice.

_Esto podría ser interesante._

Sostuve el vial en alto.

"_¡Perseguidor Imparable, cazador implacable, escúchame! ¡Yo, El Poderoso Gilgamesh, ronin del multiverso, convoca tu ferocidad y fuerza por ayuda! ¡Responde a mi llamada y ven a mí, NEMESIS!"_

El vial brillo por un breve momento, luego hubo un brillante destello y un gran remolino se formo mostrando una multitud de colores cerca del techo de la cámara de gran tamaño. Poco después, una figura enorme se concreto. Cayo a una corta distancia del suelo, aterrizando con un fuerte estruendo dejando un cráter donde había aterrizado. Al principio estaba en cuclillas, pero luego se levanto en toda su gloria, siendo una cabeza más alta que yo.

En su mano derecha sostuvo un gran lanzador de cohetes, el resto de su cuerpo mutado fue cubierto por un abrigo largo, a excepción de los hombros que fueron expuestos. Echo un vistazo a la zona a su alrededor, parando de hacerlo cuando me diviso. Luego vino una voz, pero no de su boca, sino más bien lo que parecía ser directamente de su mente.

"_Bueno, tengo que decir, que eres un regalo para la vista. El primer humano real que he visto en… ¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿1200? ¿1300 años?"_ La bestia gruño. _"Ah, qué importa… ¿tú eres el que me llamó?"_

"Sí. Y en caso de que te estés preguntando porque," comencé a decir antes de señalar a su espalda.

Se giro y vio a Twintania mirándolo.

"_Oh"_

"Así que, realmente espero que el lanzacohetes tenga munición ilimitada al igual que en el juego."

"_**Así que otro desplazado, ¿verdad?"**_ la bestia se pregunto, llamas saltando de su boca con cada palabra. _**"Bah. No importa. ¡Voy a destruir a los dos!"**_

"_¿Desplazado? ¿De qué está hablando? Oh, ¿es el nombre para los tipos como yo? Pero espera, ¿Cómo lo sabe?"_

Al escuchar a Twitania, Némesis comenzó a gruñir, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de rojo mientras miraba a la bestia.

"¡STAAAARS!"

"_Suena demasiado confiado para mi gusto. ¿Lo quieres con vida por alguna razón? Estoy dispuesto a hacer que este bastardo se coma sus palabras."_

"Oh, por favor, por todos los medios, reducir su culo a trozos pequeños. Además, me encanta el grito de guerra, envía escalofríos por mí columna vertebral, incluso después de todos estos años. Y ya que estás aquí, vamos a mejorar el estado de ánimo."

Active el hechizo musical y reproduje el tema Némesis de Marvel versus Capcom 3. Él se giro hacia a mí y me dio una expresión que supuse que era de sorpresa.

[Youtube: Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 – Theme of Nemesis T-Type]

"_¿Cómo lo hicis-?"_

"Hablar después, Luchar ahora. **¡GILGAMESH!**" Chille cuando me lance en el aire a por Twintania. Me las arregle para obtener su guardia baja y usar mi Naginata para golpear su cabeza contra el suelo. Por desgracia, se recupero antes de lo que pensaba y me golpeo con su cabeza cuando se levanto, enviándome a estrellarme contra el techo. Colgué allí por un momento antes de caer hacia abajo, y pude ver que sus brazos se alzaban para poder cortarme.

_Oh, mierda._

El sonido de un jet lleno la habitación, y después un destello brillante junto con una fuerte explosión envió a Twintania tambaleándose hacia atrás con un rugido de dolor antes de que pudiera terminar su ataque, un punto negro fresco tiñó justo debajo del brazo que había levantado. En el otro lado de la habitación, Némesis señalaba tranquilamente con su lanzador de cohetes hacia el techo, empujándolo hacia arriba y hacia abajo. El arma hizo un sonido casi similar a una escopeta cambiando sus rondas mientras estabilizaba el lanzador en su hombro, apuntándolo de nuevo.

"_¿Te estabas olvidando de alguien?"_ Némesis dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, o por lo menos lo que se podría asumir como una sonrisa, marco su objetivo, con otro cohete, nuevamente el sonido de un jet lleno la habitación de nuevo impactando en su objetivo.

La bestia respondió lanzando un Rayo Atómico, disparando un rayo de fuego en el A.B.O (Arma Bio Orgánica) al mismo tiempo que el misil en pleno vuelo, y disparando otra a mí mientras me levantaba. Me las arreglé para saltar fuera del camino. Némesis no tuvo tanta suerte y se llevo la explosión justo en el pecho, que le impulso de nuevo hacia la pared. Las piedras cayeron sobre él, ocultándolo a la vista. El monstruo se giro hacia a mí.

"_**Y ahora por-"**_

"¡PUÑO COHETE!" grite y le clave la cara con dos guantes de boxeo voladores. Entonces me lance hacia adelante y rebane sus patas delanteras, extrayendo sangre, luego salté y golpee mi cabeza en su barbilla. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar empuje su pecho y lo lance por varias yardas de distancia, fuera del alcance de sus brazos.

"_**¡Solo retrasas lo inevitable! ¡Ya viste como destruí a uno de ustedes!"**_

Sonreí. "¿En serio? Porque a mi parecer no destruiste ni una mierda."

Parecía que estaba a punto de responder, pero lo que sucedió después ahogo cualquier respuesta que podría haber llegado.

"¡STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARS!"

Se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a la voz que venía detrás de él, pero algo se envolvió alrededor de su pierna trasera y lo tiro con fuerza hacia un lado, lo que le hizo perder el equilibrio mientras fue arrojado violentamente contra un muro al otro lado de la cámara, haciendo que el lugar se sacudiera un poco.

Némesis estaba de pie fuera del agujero en la pared que Twintania había hecho con él, mientras que un tentáculo rápidamente se retraía en su mano. Aparte de una quemadura en su abrigo y una expresión enojada, a pesar de todo, él parecía intacto.

"_Ventajas de ser un monstruo mutante,"_ Némesis comento, sus ojos quemándose a rojo. _"Es muy difícil deshacerse de mí."_

"Si, no jodas hombre. Creo que solo Terminator es más famoso por ser una imparable y despiadada maquina asesina."

"_**¡BASTA DE ESTO!"**_ Twintania grito antes de comenzar a inhalar. Mientras lo hizo, las llamas desde el interior de su boca empezaron a cambiar de rojo a azul brillante.

_Oh muffins de mierda._

Rápidamente me castee Caparazón tanto en mí como en mi aliado antes de sacar el Escudo Genji de mi espalda.

_Prometo que nunca más pensaré que eres un inútil de nuevo._

"_¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué está pasando?" _Némesis pregunto.

"Digamos que tu durabilidad está a punto de ser probada." Le conteste antes de agacharme y esconder mi cuerpo detrás del escudo afortunadamente grande.

"_**¡MEGA FLAMA!"**_

Mis oídos al instante resonaron cuando sentí el golpe con la fuerza de un tren bala, o tal vez como el flanco gordo de Celestia si se las hubiera arreglado para chocar contra mí después de realizar un Sonic Rainboom. La explosión me lanzo a través del cuarto más rápido de lo que pudiera parpadear, y quede incrustado en la pared. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, pero por suerte Caparazón había hecho su trabajo, y no parecía sufrir ninguna herida grave. Mientras poco a poco logre despegarme de la pared mire que Némesis ya estaba fuera, un poco ennegrecido y obviamente herido pero todavía con ganas de seguir. Desafortunadamente, él dejo caer su lanzador de cohetes.

"_**¡MUERE, CUCARACHA!"**_

Mire hacia adelante para ver a Twintania cargar como un toro, con su cabeza baja y se dirigió directamente a mi compañero mutante.

"¡STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARS!" grito y se lanzo hacia adelante. Ambos se encontraron y, para mi shock total, se contuvieron entre sí. Después de luchar por un momento Némesis gruño y, con evidente esfuerzo, levantó a la enorme bestia sobre su cabeza antes de lanzarla a través del cuarto.

_¡Bueno caramba! ¡Quiero decir, claro, soy aún más fuerte a plena potencia, pero aún así! ¡Amigo eres una bestia! ¿Es esto lo que se siente el verme trabajar?_

Con un último gruñido de esfuerzo me saqué a mí mismo de la pared y aterrice en el suelo. Cogí el Escudo Genji y lo enganche en mi espalda antes de recoger mi Naginata. Las cosas no iban mal para nosotros, pero me decidí a terminar con esto ahora.

_Trabajo en el juego, así que espero que trabaje aquí._

"**¡ZANTETSUKEN!"** grite antes de cortar el aire en mi oponente, enviándole una brizna de energía. Reuniéndose y luego paso a través de él. No se movió por un momento, pero luego comenzó a deslizarse de maneras diferentes, siendo cortado verticalmente. Antes de caer al suelo su cuerpo empezó a disolverse con un ruido estruendoso antes de que se desvaneciera por completo.

"¡Parece que él no pudo mantenerse unido! ¡Jaja! Je… Guau eso fue realmente corto para mis malos estándares de juegos de palabras."

Vi a Némesis recoger su lanzacohetes antes de girarse hacia mí.

"_Tus chistes son malos y debes sentirte mal por eso. Además, ¿qué diablos fue eso? ¿Por qué me llamaste si podías haberle hecho eso a él?"_

"En realidad, Zantetsuken es un movimiento de un golpe de muerte, que funciona o no funciona. Twintania no es vulnerable a movimientos como esté hasta después de usar Mega Flama por primera vez. Hablando de eso, ¿estás bien? Ese es uno de los más poderosos y destructivos hechizos en toda la serie."

Miro por encima de si mismo brevemente antes de mirar hacia a mí. _"No es nada de lo que pueda recuperarme, creo. Me dolió endiabladamente, pero voy a sanar." _Él desvió su mirada hacia el escudo en mi espalda. _"¿Así que por eso sucedió todo esto? Eso debe de ser una cosa bastante importante si estaba siendo vigilado por algo así."_

"Bueno, es importante para mí, uno de los muchos objetos y armas que he estado tratando de obtener para llegar a mi pleno poder. En cuanto a lo que estaba haciendo aquí, no estoy seguro. Quiero decir, él parecía querer matarme e intento impedir que recupere mi antigua fuerza, pero no tengo idea de dónde vino. Es el primer ser que he visto que no es nativo de Equus. Quiero decir, creo que habría notado un villano de Final Fantasy en el show."

"_Pérdida de armas, ¿eh? Conozco el sentimiento, Culo de Sol y Lunática me sellaron en piedra durante mil años por 'tratar de poner a Equestria de rodillas.'"_ Diciendo la última parte con sarcasmo.

"Oh, créeme, se lo que es eso. Ella piensa que estoy tratando de poner en marcha una guerra mundial, cuando en realidad lo único que quiero es una buena pelea."

"_Ella no puede ver más allá de su propio maldito hocico. ¡Si no fuera suficiente hacerme perder un millar de años en una prisión de piedra, o bien ella y su hermana o los ponis que estoy cazando irrumpieron en mi bunker secreto en el Everfree y tomaron todas mis armas!"_ él gruño en voz baja. _"No es que no los vaya a encontrar con el tiempo, solo que es realmente molesto tener que hacerle frente, sobre todo cuando uno de los ponis que pueden haberlo hecho son ponis que tú estás tratando de ayudar." _Gruño, girando para mirar donde Twintania se había desvanecido. _"En cuanto a lo que estaban haciendo allí, tengo una teoría. Así como de vuelta en mi Equestria, una vez que llegué no paso mucho tiempo para que Ellura echara raíces."_ Él dijo el nombre 'Ellura' con odio en su voz.

"¿Ellura? ¿Es algún tipo de perfume?"

Se rió por un momento antes de ponerse serio de nuevo. _"Me temo que no. Piensa en ellos como Umbrella poni. Tomaron la sangre que perdí en mi batalla con Culo de Sol y Lunática, y comenzaron a jugar con ella. No paso mucho tiempo después de eso para que ellos desarrollaran una 'cura' para el virus que se propago por accidente alrededor. No hay cura para el T-virus."_ Némesis comenzó a gruñir. _"Después de eso, se llevaron la muestra que habían conseguido de mi y lo distribuyeron en toda Equestria con el nombre de 'descubrimiento científico', cuando en realidad lo único que estaban haciendo era convertir ponis inocentes en monstruos sedientos de sangre sin alma, todo en el nombre de la Ciencia."_

Estaba demasiado aturdido para responder a eso. Su dimensión en realidad tenía una versión poni de Umbrella. Eso es más allá de malo.

Némesis sacudió la cabeza y se volvió a mí de nuevo. _"Lo que quiero decir con todo esto es, ¿Qué tal vez tu presencia aquí afecto en algo? Sé que lo hizo en mi dimensión, y me pregunto a mi mismo todos los días como seria aquí si yo nunca hubiera aparecido."_ Entonces recordó la última parte de que le había dicho y sus ojos se estrecharon. _"¿Show? ¿Qué show?"_

Me quede allí tratando de procesar lo que me había dicho.

"Está bien, vamos a empezar por la parte más alegre de esto: ¿el nombre 'My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad' significa algo para ti?"

Se quedo quieto por un momento, reflexionando sobre la cuestión antes de que su ojo se ensancho y me miro.

"… _Oh tienes que estar cangándome."_ Puso una mano en su cara, lanzando un suspiro. _"Quiero decir, no odiaba a los bronys ni nada, pero… ¡¿realmente?! ¡¿Eso es lo qué es?!"_

No pude evitarlo, y me eche a reír. "¡¿Hablas en serio?! ¡¿No tenias ni idea con lo que estabas tratando?! Quiero decir, puedo entender si nunca has visto el show, pero ¡¿cómo no puedes estar completamente familiarizado con nada de esto?! ¡Es ineludible en la red!"

Para mi sorpresa, él también se echó a reír, con un gutural sonido de rejilla dura que podría llamarse 'risa' de todos modos. _"Sabes, la mayoría de la gente en mi posición podría estar muy molesta al enterarse de que han estado encerrados durante mil años en una dimensión que se basa fuera de un show sobre ponis de dibujos animados, pero sinceramente, después de haber pasado a través de toda está mierda, no estoy realmente sorprendido. En cuanto a no oír hablar de ello, para ser perfectamente honesto, nunca me intereso. Mirando hacia atrás, ¡no puedo creer que no reconocí a esas seis yeguas que estaban con las princesas! ¡Estaban por todas partes!" _Él negó con la cabeza. _"Me preocupare de eso más tarde… si lo que dices es cierto, y está dimensión se basa en un show de dibujos animados… ¿ocurrirán eventos que pasaron en el show?"_

"Bueno, en mi dimensión han ocurrido, al menos hasta ahora. Por otra parte, no he estado demasiado involucrado en todo lo que ha ocurrido por aquí. A pesar de golpear a Celestia hasta la sumisión cuando ella apareció en lo que hubiera sido el final de la segunda temporada, y el tercer episodio de la temporada para solucionar el desastre que causo Twilight. Oh, Twilight es el unicornio púrpura, por cierto. Su nombre completo es Twilight Sparkle."

"_Sí, tuve un encuentro con ella. Cuando estaba tratando de encontrar información sobre Ellura, la antigua biblioteca del castillo estaba fuera de fecha, así que tuve que colarme en la biblioteca de Ponyville, que supongo que es donde ella vive. Ella me cogió escondido en su armario y pensó que iba a…"_ Se estremeció. _"… yo realmente no quiero hablar de ello."_

"¡Pfft! ¿Qué, acaso ella tenía algún elemento de juego de rol embarazoso allí? ¡No me digas que está en BDSM o alguna mierda pervertida como esa, porque de ser así creo que podría morirme de la risa!"

"_No tengo ni idea, no quiero saber, pero podría haber jurado que vi un collar o algo allí dentro… sólo… ugh…"_

No pude evitarlo, me desplome mientras me reía a carcajadas, golpeando mi puño contra el suelo. "¡OH DIOS, LOS CEREBRITOS SON LOS MÁS EXTRAÑOS! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!" Seguí riendo por unos momentos más antes de recordar la parte más grave de esta conversación y me levante. "Lo siento, necesitaba eso. Ahora vamos a asuntos más urgentes." Me calme y miré hacia él con una expresión seria. "Este Ellura, ¿es realmente tan grande y poderoso como Umbrella era?"

Asintió, con aspecto sombrío. _"Discord y yo pasamos los primeros doscientos años de mi tiempo construyendo armamento y saboteando sus operaciones antes de que Celestia me encarcelara. Sólo puedo imaginar todo lo que han crecido desde entonces, a pesar de que Celestia piensa que son unos malditos ángeles de la guarda."_ Gruñó de nuevo.

"Genial. Ella deja que su obstinación Real la ciegue. Esta no es la primera vez que he oído hablar de que esto ocurra." Suspire, tratando de decidir por dónde empezar. "Ok, lo primero es lo primero, los principales acontecimientos que sucedieron en el show. ¿Estoy asumiendo que Discord ya fue restablecido recientemente?"

Némesis asintió de nuevo. _"Fue, sin embargo consiguió ser encarcelado recientemente de nuevo. De hecho, el me dio mi lanzacohetes de vuelta."_ Él sostuvo su lanzacohetes cuando lo menciono.

"De acuerdo entonces. Bueno, hay un montón de cosas que cubrir, así que voy a tratar de ser breve…"

* * *

Unos treinta minutos después le había contado todo lo que podría ser importante en el show. Por supuesto también mencione sobre Chrysalis y los Changelings (cuya existencia le sorprendió y le hizo preocuparse por lo que Ellura podrían hacer con ellos), Sombra (que al parecer era una amenaza suficiente para que dejaran de perseguir a Némesis por un tiempo), Twilight convirtiéndose en un alicornio (a lo cual se estremeció divertidísimamente), así como las semillas Plunder (haciendo que se preocupe realmente por Zecora. Supongo que ella es la que tiene la mente más abierta, no importa la dimensión en la que este). Incluso le mencione "Equestria Girls", después de explicarle que no podría incluso suceder. También mencione otros eventos que podrían ser importantes como el crecimiento de Spike por la codicia inducida, la migración dragón, la Piscina Espejo, y por supuesto la reforma de Discord. Sinceramente, no sé que le sorprendió más, que Celestia ordenará que lo dejaran escapar, o que Fluttershy fuera la que lo reformara.

"Y um… Gah, sé que me estoy olvidando de algo… Oh mierda, no viene a mí." Némesis se quedo allí, tratando de procesar todo. _"Eso es un montón de información para tomar. ¿Supongo que no tienes alguna sugerencia sobre a quién debo o a quién no debo responder cuando me llamen en el multiverso?"_

"Oh, bien, ¡el multiverso y otros desplazados! Eso era después. Ok, aparte de que solo he conocido a dos, pero también tengo información sobre más. En primer lugar es, y espero que me esté acordando de esto correctamente, Xante, Barón de las Tierras Heladas, Primero entre Liches, Señor de los Muertos Vivientes, y Fabuloso Mago del Arcoíris. Me parece que lo conseguí correctamente."

Némesis trato de ocultar una risita. _"Ese es un titulo realmente largo."_

"Si, eso fue lo que le dije. De todos modos, es un mago y un lich bastante poderoso, utiliza la magia de hielo y sobretodo la 'Magia de Arcoíris', que es de gran alcance a pesar de lo ridículo que suena."

"_Oye, si hay algo que he aprendido desde que llegue a Equestria es una regla simple, NO JODAS con los arcoíris. Sonic Rainboom, los Elementos de la Armonía disparan un maldito rayo de arcoíris que hace algún tipo de lavado de mierda en tu cabeza, eso es una mierda peligrosa."_

"¿Sonic Rainboom? ¿Rainbow Dash te golpeo con eso?"

"_No exactamente. Lo vi mientras estaba atrapado en piedra, he oído como se llamaba a través del boca a boca. Puede ser ridículo, pero me gustaría ser golpeado por ella."_

"No me digas. De todas maneras, Xante, por lo que pude ver, parecía un tipo bastante estupendo. Me llamó para que le echara una mano, y aunque no pude ayudar mucho me dio un hechizo que básicamente me permite ser un iPod viviente."

"_¿Eso era? No jugué demasiado Marvel versus Capcom 3, ¡pero maldita sea, me encanta esa canción! Sí, alguna vez encuentro una manera de lanzar magia, lo llamaré yo mismo."_

"En realidad él solo escribió un Sello mágico que implanto en mi armadura. Solo tengo que pensarlo y trabajará. De todas maneras, el tipo es un poco torpe, pero parece bastante fiable en su mayor parte. Ah, y él no es de la Tierra al parecer."

"_Espera, ¿qué?"_

"Si. No sé si estaba diciendo la verdad, pero al parecer él es de un lugar llamado Ranria, si no recuerdo mal, y fue enviado a Equestria desde la Tierra durante una visita. Una vez más, no estoy seguro de si creerle o no. Ah, también, su Equestria es antro."

"_¿Antro? Espera, ¿quieres decir-?"_

"Sí. Cumplimos con las Princesas de allí. Ellas todavía tenían las bocas, los cuernos, los abrigos, las cutie marks, las alas y las colas, pero ellos tenían ropa, dos brazos, dos piernas grandes y exquisitas y dos par de grandes ¡GAH-! ¡¿OH POR EL AMOR DE CRISTO REALMENTE LAS TENGO TAN AZULES DESPUES DE MIL SEISCIENTOS AÑOS QUE ESTOY DISPUESTO A JODER UN PAR DE TETAS?!" Sujete mi naginata y comencé a golpear a mi mismo en la cabeza. "¡FUERA! ¡FUERA!"

"_Oh, dios esto es solo que… que… ¡UGH! ¡UNCANNY VALLEY! ¡UNCANNY VALLEY!"_ Continúo despotricando esto por un tiempo antes de que finalmente se calmara. _"Vi unas pocas personas cuando mire en el multiverso, de casualidad no sabes nada acerca de un Desplazado que ha sido convertido en un poni, ¿verdad?"_

"¿Mm? No conozco a nadie que se haya convertido en un poni. ¿Supongo que me podrías decir más?"

"_Bueno lo que vi en el multiverso, era al parecer un poderoso alquimista antes de que él… cambio su forma, a falta de mejores palabras. No he visto lo suficiente como para averiguar de qué mundo dimensional se basa." _

Me quedé sorprendido de momento cuando comencé a procesar lo que me había dicho. "Oh, dios mío, ¡¿Auric es un poni ahora?!"

"_¿Auric?"_

"Cierto, cierto. Ok, Auric Fulcrum, maestro de la Sinergia y la Alquimia. Del universo Golden Sun, si alguna vez jugaste el juego."

"_Hah, ¿Golden Sun? ¡Me encanta ese juego!"_

"Tú también, ¿no? De todas formas, el chico llegó a su Equestria como Dullahan. Una vez que salió de su encarcelamiento formo un pueblo de Adeptos que han sido perjudicados por Celestia. Básicamente, tomo los errores de Culo de Sol de vuelta a su cara. Al parecer, absorbió el Golden Sun, todo ello siendo la mayor parte como Alex, y destrozo al Sabio poco a poco cuando amenazo con hacerse cargo de Equestria."

"_Siempre me gusto ese tipo, ¿pero tratando de hacerse cargo de Equestria? Maldita sea." _Se quedo callado un momento más, reflexionando todo lo que le dije antes de hablar de nuevo, "_también vi a Ghost Rider, no sé si lo has conocido aún, pero no creo que sea de mala reputación exactamente. Mientras estamos en el tema, ¿hay alguien cuyo llamado no deba contestar?"_

"Cierto, cierto. Lo siento. Solo trato de asegurarme de que estás tan preparado como sea posible. Ok, después de absorber el Golden Sun, Auric y Dullahan se dividen por lo que ahora ambos están alrededor de esa Equestria. Lo último que supe de Dullahan es que estaba trabajando en la fabricación de clones de sí mismo para enviar en ayuda de otros Desplazados. Ellos son sin duda los chicos de los que querrás ser amigo."

Némesis asintió.

"Está bien, también me hablo de los otros. Nocturne es una especie de señor demonio que da a otros su ayuda por un precio. No sé cuál es su precio. También se necesita un espejo para convocarlo. Luego está tifón, heredero del hálito, que describió Auric como 'Nivel Dios', y viniendo de alguien que, literalmente es inmortal que debe significar algo. Y también existen otros que son necesarios a tener en cuenta. Auric los llamo 'La Triada de la Locura'. En primer lugar está Alice, la versión de American McGee del País de las Maravillas, a continuación tenemos de Silent Hill a-"

"_Pyramid Head."_

"¡Sí, ese es-!" Me detuve cuando me di cuenta del tono en su voz. "Oh, dios mío, lo conociste."

"_Lo hice." _El tono de Némesis sonaba distante, como si estuviera recordando algo. _"Él no hablaba mucho, más allá de decir que tenía un pecado y comenzó a atacarme de inmediato. Todo lo que tengo que decir sobre él es, que si te reúnes con él."_ El tono de Némesis se puso serio. _"NO toques su espada. Fui un tonto al agarrarla y tratar de matarlo con ella, y yo, básicamente, vi toda la gente que he conocido quemarse delante de mis ojos. Todo se convirtieron en monstruos, y…"_ él se estremeció. _"… ALGO me hablo. No sé lo que era solo… ten cuidado."_

"Supongo que si alguien pudiera sobrevivir al cazador invencible del género de survival horror seria otro cazador invencible del mismo género. De todas maneras, el último es Jack of Blades con su Espada de la Eternidad… no sé de donde proviene. Lo siento."

"_Fable, si no me equivoco."_ Némesis dijo. _"Nunca he jugado gran parte de los juegos en sí, pero mi amigo era un gran fan de ellos, ciertamente no paraba de hablar sobre ellos."_

"Ah, eso lo explicaría. Nunca he jugado ningún de esos juegos, y me refiero a largo plazo. Ok, ahora que tenemos eso fuera del camino, vamos a una cuestión más personal."

"_¿Personal?"_

Respire hondo para calmarme antes de que me acercara a él y puse mi mano sobre su hombro. Me di cuenta de que vio la rabia en mis ojos.

"Némesis, tus metas e intenciones son nobles, más que las mías. Tengo mis propias tareas a completar, pero si realmente necesitas mi ayuda vendré corriendo a ti. La idea de una corporación como Umbrella en cualquier parte de Equestria me preocupa mucho. Por lo general tengo una estricta regla sobre matar cuando se trata de razas inteligentes de Equus, pero si me llamas estaré más que dispuesto a ayudarte a poner a esos monstruos seis pies bajo tierra. Y no estoy hablando de los A.B.O.s."

Némesis asintió. _"No tengo ningún remordimiento, y ninguna misericordia para ellos. Ya no. En el pasado, me he abstenido de matar para evitar agacharme a su nivel, pero…"_ Hizo una pausa. _"He estado fuera durante mil años, si es que se han vuelto tan poderosos como me lo puedo imaginar en este momento, y tienen el valor de la sangre de un millar de inocentes en sus pezuñas, dudo mucho que vuelva a hacerlo. A lo único que realmente le temo es dejar que eso le suceda… bueno, a mí mismo."_ Él se toco la cabeza con los dedos. _"Todavía puedo oírlo. Al Némesis real. ¿Sabes lo que Némesis es cuando se concentra en algo? Un monstruo. Él mata todo. Y, noto a veces, especialmente cuando mato A.B.O.s… bueno…"_ Némesis frunció el ceño. _"… Es más difícil de controlar, a veces."_

Así que él está luchando desde el interior también. Él es realmente un hombre mucho mejor que yo.

"Me temo que no puedo ayudarte con ese problema, pero creo que todavía puedo ayudarte con algo. Extiende tus manos." Dudó por un momento antes de extender sus manos hacia mí, no dejando caer su lanzador de cohetes. Las junté con las mías y centré mi esencia a su alrededor, haciendo algunos ajustes. En un instante, dos guantes sin dedos aparecieron en sus manos, de color negro que coincidían con su gabardina.

Oye, soy mejor en esto de lo que pensaba.

"Estos son los guantes Genji. Ellos te permitirán disponer de una defensa de los ataques físicos y mágicos, y te darán inmunidad a Sapo y estados de parálisis alterados. También he añadido algunas modificaciones, como las zonas sin dedos y agujeros para tus tentáculos. También son mi convocatoria simbólica. Más importante, también los hice para reducir la verosimilitud de infectar a otros con el T-virus. No es perfecto, aunque empalar a alguien con tus tentáculos probablemente va a infectarlo de todos modos, pero al menos no vas a tener que preocuparte de de infectar a alguien por tocarlo."

Némesis miro hacia sus nuevos guantes por un momento antes de hablar. _"Yo… no sé qué decir. Me gustaría tener algo para darte a cambio, pero lo único que tengo es mi lanzador, y tengo la necesidad de hablar contigo."_ Él se rió un poco. _"Pero con toda sinceridad, gracias. Esta es la cosa más amable que alguien ha hecho por mí en mucho tiempo."_

Sonreí. Se sentía bien saber que hice algo innegablemente bueno.

"Solo prométeme acabar con Ellura en cualquier manera posible y estaremos bien. Sin embargo, no serás capaz de hacerlo sin ayuda. Ya has hecho amistad con Zecora, que va bien para tu credibilidad. Si te las arreglas para conseguir a tres pequeñas potrancas, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle de tu lado también va a ayudar. Ellas son hermanas, o prácticamente 'hermana' en el caso de la pegaso, de tres de los Elementos y no te olvides de Spike ya sea. Eso va a ir genial para convencer a las Mane six y si se puede ganar a más de ellos entonces estoy seguro de que Celestia y Luna al menos intentaran escucharte. Y recuerda, la mayor arma de Umbrella no es el A.B.O., es su credibilidad y dinero. Si consigues a las Hermanas de tú lado ganaras."

"_¿Sweetie Belle? Reconozco ese nombre, ella estaba con otras dos potrancas cuando fui liberado de mi prisión escultural. Me imagino que esas son las tres de las que estabas hablando, voy a tener que mantener un ojo en ellas de nuevo, aunque me permití… un poco, especie de, sin querer les grité a ellas cuando recién llegue afuera…"_ Se calló. _"Un poco difícil comunicarse cuando solo puedes decir una palabra…"_

Gruñi. "Je, así que supongo que no todo puede ir sin problemas. Hablando de eso, tengo que encontrar una manera de enviarte devuelta… ¡Oh, tengo una idea!" Saqué su token de nuevo. "Ejem. _Némesis, por la presente decreto que nuestro contrato está completo_."

Mientras hablaba estás palabras abrieron un portal detrás de él.

"Bueno, supongo que está hecho. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes, Nemmy. Que los vientos de la libertad lleven tus alas."

Némesis miro detrás de él, y luego se giro hacia mí y me hizo un medio arco. _"Ha sido un placer, gran guerrero Gilgamesh. Si necesitas mi ayuda otra vez,"_ indico al token que tenía en la mano. _"No dudes en preguntar. Buena caza."_ Y con eso, se dio la vuelta, caminando en el portal siempre iluminado. Hubo un destello cegador, y volví a estar solo una vez más.

Sonreí mientras caminaba hacia la salida cuando recordé algo.

_¡Oh mierda, olvide decirle sobre Nightmare Night y Trixie con el amuleto Alicornio! ¡Sabía que se me había olvidado algo!_

Gemí y me golpee el rostro.

_Espero que este bien._


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Tengo más Dolores de Cabeza que las Armas que él Posee!**

"¡Muy bien, hoy vamos a por ello!"

"¿Estás segura de esto Scootaloo?"

"¡Por supuesto que estoy segura! ¡Esto va más allá de nuestras Cutie Marks!"

"Aunque todavía estamos ya yendo después de lo que hicimos, supongo."

"¡Sí, pero tenemos razones más grandes para hacer esto! ¡Nosotras dejamos a este chico libre, aún cuando lo hicimos sin querer, y él también le dio una paliza a Celestia!"

"Ah todavía no sé sobre esto, y ¿cómo se supone ya cogeremos si él puede ya hacer eso?"

"¡Lo vamos a atrapar porque debemos hacerlo! ¡Tú misma dijiste que AJ te dijo que debías asumir la responsabilidad por nuestras acciones, y esto es asumir la responsabilidad!"

"Bueno, supongo que ya pones así…"

"Entonces, ¿estamos listas?"

"Supongo."

"No 'supongo', ¡Sweetie Belle! ¡¿Estás lista o no?!"

"Grr… Está bien, estoy lista."

"Entonces todas juntas ahora."

"¡CUTIE MARK CRUSADER ATRAPA MONSTRUOS!"

* * *

… _¿Por qué de repente sentí un escalofrió?_

Me sacudí el sentimiento mientras seguía la brújula de Jack por el bosque. No estaba seguro de cómo se llamaba a donde me dirigía, pero sé que el camino era por el Pantano Froggy Bottom, así que al menos sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo. Teniendo en cuenta que no podía comerme la hidra, al menos no sin gastar una enorme cantidad de carne, probablemente debería noquearla en caso de necesitarlo.

Era el día de mi matanza semanal, así que decidí levantarme temprano, un poco antes del amanecer, para dirigirme a la ubicación de mi siguiente arma y luego conseguir comida después. Resulta haber sido una buena decisión haber terminado en Ponyville para poder llegar a mi destino. Derpy me vio, en su ruta de correo, ella me saludo y yo respondí en especie. Dios, la yegua es adorable. De todos modos, volvamos al tema, espero que mi última adquisición sea mi hacha, porque así podría _finalmente_ lograr hacer mi primera transformación.

Cuando salí del bosque y entre en la ciénaga sentí un ligero escalofrió. A través de los años comencé a desarrollar la capacidad de detectar la 'intención asesina', lo que el mundo de las artes marciales le llamo. Esto… no era tan así. No era mortal, pero era ciertamente determinante.

"_¡Ahora!"_

Con esa orden una red cayó encima de mí. Era muy pequeña y apenas llego hasta mis codos. Mire hacia arriba y vi al CMC en el árbol justo encima de mí, mirándome expectantes como si algo fuera a suceder.

_Bueno, puede ser que también les ofrezca algún tipo de reacción. Nadie dijo que no estaba dispuesto a disfrutar de un poco de actuación. O más bien como sobreactuación._

Comencé a toser y lanzar arcadas mientras me derrumbaba en el suelo, tirando la red.

"¡Gah! ¡Una pequeña red! ¡Mi única… debilidad! *Tos* ¿Cómo... lo supieron? *Hack* Bleh."

Me puse flácido y en silencio. Las tres potrancas sorprendidas simplemente se quedaron mirando.

"¡Oh Celestia, ah creo que lo ya matamos!" Applebloom grito. Las tres bajaron y la potranca de granja comenzó a tocarme. "Um, ¿señor Gilgamesh? ¿Estás bien?"

No respondí. Incluso contuve la respiración para verme como si estuviera muerto.

"Oh Celestia, ¡¿Qué hicimos?! ¡Soy muy joven para ir a la cárcel!" Scootaloo grito.

"¡Y yo soy demasiado linda!" Sweetie intervino.

"¡Todo esto es culpa tuya Scootaloo!" Gritó el poni tierra.

"_¡Yo!"_

"¡Si, tú! ¡Si no nos hubieras avisado ya ir a buscarlo nada de esto habría pasado!"

"Uh, ¿chicas?" Sweetie intento interrumpir.

"¡Deberías haber sabido que iba salir mal!"

"¿Chicas?"

"¡¿Oh por lo que ahora es culpa ya _mía_?!"

"¡CHICAS!"

"¡¿Qué?!"

La potranca unicornio señalo detrás de las dos y se dieron la vuelta. Yo estaba de pie, dándoles una mirada.

"¿En serio?", les pregunte simplemente. "¿De verdad?"

Cogí la red de mi cabeza y la deje caer encima de ellas. En pánico ellas comenzaron a chocar entre sí y, de hecho lograron enredarse con ella. Una vez que dejaron de luchar me miraron con miedo.

"Quédense aquí," les pedí antes de sacar la brújula de Jack de nuevo. La aguja señalo directamente en las propias aguas del pantano.

_Oh Goody. Llego la hora de tragar lodo._

Comencé a caminar hacia el lodo, cuando un portal se abrió justo encima de las aguas turbias.

_Oh no, ¡¿otro?!_

"¡Fuera de aquí!" Grite a las tres ponis.

"¡Uf! ¡No podemos!" ellas chillaron. Me volví para verlos aún luchando con su red.

"¡Oh, hijo de p-!"

Mi maldición fue interrumpida por algo que cayó fuera del portal hacia el pantano, salpicando agua por todas partes. Giré mi naginata, forzándola lejos de mí y poder despejar mi visión para encontrarme con nada.

_Debe de haberse sumergido. Este pantano es lo suficientemente grande para que quepa una hidra después de todo. Oh mierda, ¿qué es? ¿Necrophobe? ¿Shinryu? ¿Ome-?_

"¡Ji, ji Uwee! Bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¡Un mundo nuevo para buscar algunas preciosidades!" vino una molesta voz desde las profundidades.

_Oh, no me jodas._

Ocho tentáculos púrpuras bruscamente emergieron desde debajo de la superficie del agua.

"Y si alguien se interpone en mi camino, ¡le daré un octo-golpe! Después de todo," continuo antes de que un personaje reconocible salto fuera del agua y aterrizo en tierra firme. "¡Soy un pulpo!"

La criatura era grande y morada, con la cabeza del tamaño de un auto pequeño. Sus ojos rojos parecían sonreír indefinidamente y su amplia sonrisa de dientes afilados cementaba la identidad del individuo.

_De todos los hijos de puta del multiverso, ¿¡por qué tiene que ser el puto Ultros!?_

Honestamente, no odio a Ultros. De hecho, me gusta mucho el personaje, es el único otro personaje del universo de Final Fantasy que se podría comparar con Gilgamesh en cierto modo. Ya saben, es como los chicos de la T.V o el cine en donde se ríen de ellos y disfrutan de cualquier momento en que se encuentren en la pantalla, ¿pero luego se dan cuenta de que si en realidad los hubieran conocido en persona no los habrían jodido? Sí, eso es Ultros.

"¡Uf! ¡Un cabeza de músculo! ¡Odio a los cabezas de músculo como tú!" El pulpo grito al ver mi forma muscular. Entonces vio a las tres potrancas detrás de mí. "Oh, ¿pero quiénes son estas preciosidades?", el pregunto, haciendo que todos se estremecieran.

"Amigo, ¿en serio? No son incluso de la escuela primaria. Eso no es nada bueno."

"¡Oh, pero aún así son tan lindas! Incluso si son un poco jóvenes, ¡apuesto a que tienen algunas hermanas noqueadoras!"

"… Oh si, tienes que morir. _¡RAYO PENETRANTE!_"

El rayo ardiente de fuego salió disparado de mis ojos y lo empujo de nuevo al pantano. Salto un momento más tarde, con un aspecto ligeramente cocido.

"_¡GAH! ¡SOPA DE MARISCO NO ESTÁ EN EL MENÚ!"_, el grito antes de disparar chorros de tinta hacia mí. Casualmente me aparte y él respondió lanzándose hacia a mí, agitando sus ocho tentáculos salvajemente. _"¡VOY A PULVERIZARTE, GRAN CABEZA DE MUSCU-!"_

Lo interrumpí con destreza enredando sus tentáculos y clavando un puñetazo en su cara, enviándolo disparado hacia el cielo. Lo seguí saltando por encima de él disparando hacia abajo con otro Rayo Penetrante, enviándolo hacia el barro, una vez más. Aterrice cerca de la orilla del mar parado en la parte más alta.

"¿Eso es todo, excusa lastimosa de cala-?"

"¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Ultros se lanzo fuera del agua y apenas logre esquivarlo. Estando listo para otro ataque, lo vi agitándose y gritando.

"_¡OWIE! OWIE OWIE OWIE OWIE OWIE OWEI! ¡NO PUEDO ALCANZARLO! ¡DUELE! ¡SACALO!"_

Lo observe mientras trataba de tocar su espalda y me di cuenta de que lo tenía alojado en su interior fue-

_Oh, tienes que estar jodidamente bromeando._

-mi hacha, una porción atascada haciendo que se derrame sangre a borbotones dejando todo el lugar desagradable. Corrí hacia adelante y logre agarrar la manija, levantándolo al cefalópodo en el aire.

"¿Huh?"

"No te muevas," le ordene antes de apartar el pie derecho. "Eso solo te dolerá como una perra." Entonces pateé al bastardo en lo que supongo que era lo más cercano a su trasero, haciendo que desaloje mi hacha y enviándolo a volar sobre el horizonte.

"_**¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡ME LAS PAGARAS MALISIMO CABEZA DE MUSCULOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

Lo observe mientras volaba hasta que ni siquiera veía donde aterrizo. Por mucho que me divirtió, otro pensamiento me abordo.

_Aw mierda, él será un dolor enorme en el culo, ¿no?_

Mire mi hacha y observe mientras se disolvía en luz. Prácticamente podía sentir mi primera forma desbloqueada.

_Finalmente, algunos avances perceptibles._

Me giré hacia las tres potrancas que todavía parecían conmocionadas por lo ocurrido antes de que se dieran cuenta que estaban solas conmigo otra vez.

"Y ahora, para ustedes tres."

Los tres potrillos se abrazaron con miedo cuando me acerque…

* * *

"¿Ha habido suerte Rainbow Dash?"

"Lo siento Twilight, ningún poni los ha visto en todo el día."

"¡Oh Dios, esto es terrible! De todas las cosas que podrían suceder esta es la. _PEOR. COSA. __**¡POSIBLE!**_" Rarity convoco su sofá para desmayos y comenzó a llorar, mientras Spike hizo todo lo posible para consolarla.

A pesar de su gusto por lo dramático Twilight tuvo que estar de acuerdo, esto era algo realmente malo. Si las apariciones de Gilgamesh en momentos aleatorios indicaban algo, eso podría significar que probablemente estaría cerca de Ponyville, lo cual hacia las cosas muy peligrosas. Por no hablar de todas las cosas que andaban por ahí como las Ursas y las Hidras.

"¿Alguna idea ya hacer, Twi?" Applejack pregunto.

"¡Oh! ¡Tal vez si lanzamos una fiesta de 'Estamos muy Contentos de Verlas de Vuelta y Bien', ellos podrían volver y estar bien!" Pinkie sugirió.

Todos los ponis solo la miraron fijamente momentos antes de que Twilight comenzara a hablar.

"Supongo que la única poni con la que no hemos hablado es Zecora. Solo espero que las tres hayan ido a tratar de conseguir sus cutie marks por preparar pociones o algo así y estén a salvo con ella."

"¿Disculpen?"

Los siete amigos se dieron la vuelta y se quedaron sin aliento, y conmoción. Porque de pie detrás de ellos no era otro más que el propio guerrero con armadura.

Fluttershy chillo y se escondió detrás del sofá de Rarity, al igual que Rarity y Spike, mientras que Twilight, Applejack y Rainbow se tensaron por una posible pelea.

En cambio Pinkie Pie solo saludo. "¡Hola, Gilgy!"

"Hola."

"¡¿Q-qué haces aquí, Gilgamesh?!" Twilight pregunto, tratando de ocultar su miedo.

El bípedo blindado respondió levantando una pequeña red. "¿Esto les pertenece?"

Todos ellos se giraron a la red y jadearon.

"¡Sweetie Belle!" Rarity grito.

"¡Apple Bloom!" Applejack exclamo.

"¡Scootaloo!" Rainbow grito. "¡Déjalos que se vayan ahora mismo o yo-!"

"Aquí," respondió con sencillez y el arrojo a ellas, causando que ella se lanzara al aire a cogerlas. Todos los amigos rápidamente trabajaron para desenredar a las tres potrancas.

"¿Están bien? ¿Qué paso?"

"Uh, bueno, ya verán…" comenzó el poni tierra.

"Uh, ¡fuimos capturadas, y entonces él!" comenzó el pegaso.

"¡_AHEM_!" Todos se giraron hacia el guerrero que miraba a las tres potrancas. "¿De verdad? ¿Van a _mentir delante de mí?_" él las reprendió.

"¿Mentir?' ¿De qué está hablando Apple Bloom?" AJ pregunto con una mirada de desaprobación.

Las tres potrancas bajaron la cabeza con vergüenza.

"Bueno, ya ver, la verdad es que estábamos tratando de atrapar ya él," explico la familiar más joven.

"_¡¿Ustedes qué?!_" Twilight prácticamente grito.

"¡Solo queríamos arreglar todo! ¡Fue culpa nuestra que él saliera!" Sweetie exclamo.

"¿Su culpa? Sweetie Belle, ¿de qué estás hablando querida?" el unicornio más viejo pregunto.

"Emitieron un reto frente a mí en el cuál tomaría a las seis de ustedes. Lo cual Acepte," explico el guerrero.

El dragón y las seis yeguas le miraron en estado de shock antes de volver a mirar a las potrancas.

"¡No lo decíamos en serio! ¡Honesto!" Scootaloo declaro.

"¡Olvídense que como salió, lo único que importa es que nosotras lo vamos a colocar de vuelta de donde vino!" Rainbow grito mientras ella se lanzaba hacia adelante, solo para chocar con la palma abierta de Gilgamesh con un fuerte golpe.

"Sí, claro," dijo sarcásticamente mientras el pegaso cayó al suelo. "Miren, he tenido una mañana áspera tratando con un pulpo pervertido, así que solo me voy a ir. Pónganles una correa o algo a las tres," él dijo antes de girarse para irse.

"¡¿Qué te hace pensar que te dejaremos ir?!" Rainbow grito mientras se elevaba en el aire de nuevo.

"Oh por favor," comenzó, dándose la vuelta. "Como si tuvieran la más mínima- _¿¡Princesa Celestia!?_" él grito señalando detrás de ellos.

Todos se giraron hacia atrás, solo para ver nada. Rápidamente volvieron solo para ver un portal cerrándose en el aire.

"¡Gragh! ¡No puedo creer que hayamos caído en eso!"

"Cálmate, Dash. Tiene razón, ni siquiera tenemos los Elementos con nosotros. Él podría darnos una gran paliza."

"¡Pero-!"

"Ella tiene razón Rainbow. Deberíamos ser felices de que las niñas son seguras," Twilight interrumpió.

El pegaso con la melena de arcoíris suspiro, y aterrizo. "Sí, supongo." Ella se detuvo por un momento antes de mirar a su fan numero uno. "Esperen, ¿a qué se refería con eso de un pulpo pervertido?"

* * *

Salí del portal de nuevo en el Castillo de las Hermanas poni.

"¡Ji, ji! ¡Ok tiempo para probar esto!"

Comencé a tomar mi pose especial cuando de repente una pequeña cantidad de niebla apareció inexplicablemente.

"¿Qué demonios? ¿De dónde-?"

De repente oí sonar una sirena de aire, terminando después de un minuto aproximadamente.

"¿Qué mierda? ¿Desde cuándo los ponis tienen-?

El siguiente sonido hizo que se me helara la sangre. Era un sonido de metal raspado que perforaba mi oído. Cuando me di la vuelta fui confrontado por-

_Oh… mierda…_


	11. Chapter 11

**Campo de Batalla en Fog Laden**

**Punto de vista de Gilgamesh**

Es él, no hay duda de eso. La criatura más aterradora por tener siempre la trigonometría en la cabeza. Ese 'cuchillo' que arrastro por el suelo de alguna manera logro que el sonido fuera como si chocara metal contra metal, a pesar de pasar por un piso de piedra. Me enfrente a él, preparando mi naginata aún cuando todavía estaba fuera de su alcance.

"¿Supongo que no has venido aquí a hablar?" Pregunte.

* * *

**Punto de vista de Pyramid Head: 20 minutos antes**

Vi con diversión como el humano que había empalado se iba hundido en el anillo y era enviado a Silent Hill. El anillo paró de brillar y mi mente volvió una vez más. Golpee el suelo con el extremo de la Gran Lanza y fue absorbido por un Anillo más pequeño, y la Lanza fue reemplazada por mi cuchillo de nuevo.

Sacándola fuera de la tierra, comencé a paso fuerte mi camino hasta la ciudad de Canterlot. Las calles estaban estériles y las puertas parecían estar excluidas, y cerradas a punta de lanza. Celestia debió haberles advertido, eso o mi sola presencia era suficiente para causar pánico. Mientras caminaba a través de Canterlot, pase por algunos lugares de interés turístico tales como El Teatro Broadhoof y El Monumento a Celestia, (que rápidamente corte en una pieza), cuando de repente sentí una fuerte presencia en alguna parte.

Mire el anillo de mi dedo y señalo una luz roja apenas perceptible que me condujo directamente al Everfree. Deje escapar un corto gemido antes de tirar el cuchillo en mi hombro y dirigirme hacia el bosque.

Cuando me detuve, incline mi cabeza con confusión. Al igual que el último humano con el cual luche hace un rato, este tenía una lanza, pero a diferencia del otro humano, su lanza era más espinosa y parecía estar celebrando algo. Tan silenciosamente como pude planté mi espada en el suelo y vi como la niebla se enrollaba en él.

En alguna parte la Sirena de Silent Hill sonó y eso provoco que el humano estuviera aún más confuso. Lentamente comencé a rodear a mi presa cuando se dio la vuelta y salto hacia atrás.

"¿Supongo que no has venido aquí a hablar?" él pregunto sosteniendo su lanza en una posición defensiva. Lo miré calibrando su poder. Parecía un rival poderoso, pero el poder que él emitía le hizo verse fuerte.

"EnClEnQuE... ¿QUé HaCeS AqUí?" le pregunte con mi voz metálica. Lo vi inmutarse visiblemente al escuchar mi voz.

"Eh. Para ser honesto, no esperaba que hablaras. Y a que te refieres con '¿Por qué estoy aquí?' ¿Por qué estás tú aquí? Esta no es tú versión de Equestria."

"¿QuÉ QuIeREs DeCiR?… ApArTe DeL QUe Vi eN LOs JaRDIneS, Tú ErEs EL PrImER HuMaNo QuE HE CoNoCiDo…"

_Espera… ¿Qué? ¿Él perdió la memoria o algo así?_

"Acabas… ¿Acabas de decir que soy el primer humano que has conocido?" Ladeo la cabeza "Quieres decir que no recuerdas a… ¿Auric?" Lo miré lo mejor que pude, pero no hablo. "¿Némesis?" Una vez más, silencio. "Ni siquiera… eh… ¿No te has encontrado con NAdie aparte de mi?"

Negué con la cabeza lo mejor que pude antes de lanzar mi espada en mi hombro. "¿EsTáS BiEn? SuEnAs DElIRaNtE."

"Lo dice el horror andante con la geometría en la cabeza," respondió con sarcasmo. "Así que, si en realidad estás conversando conmigo, ¿puedo suponer que no estás a punto de tratar de tomar mi cabeza?"

"SoLo Si Tú AtAcAs PrImErO…"

Él con cautela bajo su arma. "Lo siento, es que… apenas puedo creer que esto esté pasando… Quiero decir, con lo que he oído hablar de ti hasta ahora."

"¿QuÉ hAs OíDo? CoSAs BuEnAs EsPErO." Miré hacia él por un rato mientras se agitaba. Le veía nervioso por algo. Todos tienen un tick, infierno yo también, pero el suyo era un poco más… sutil que la mayoría.

"Eh… No estoy muy seguro de que decir, pero basta con decir que no eres exactamente bien recibido alrededor de aquellos a los que he conocido. No me siento cómodo diciendo más que eso." Su tick fue un poco más visible si miras un poco más cerca.

"… ¿Es ASí? AsÍ QuE HaS VEnIDo AqUí pOr UnA RaZóN, ¿QuÉ eS?" le dije, apoyándome en mi espada. Lo mire a los ojos con cautela, pero él no levanto su arma como respuesta.

"Eh, bueno, si no estoy en mi Equestria es porque llegue aquí por accidente. Lo cual es extraño porque no recuerdo explícitamente haber viajado a otra realidad, solo a otra localización de la mía. Así que… ¿Supongo que me iré ahora?"

Justo cuando estuve a punto de despedirme de él, un estruendo vino desde la tierra de debajo de nosotros. "¿Pero qué…?"

"¿QuÉ DEmOnIoS?" Mis ojos se abrieron cuando el mundo comenzó a cambiar, todo se volvió cada vez más rojo. "¡SEA CUAL SEA EL NOMBRE QUE TENGAS, SOLO AFERRATE A TU MENTALIDAD!" Esto es extraño… No, esto era escalofriante. El hecho de estar siendo tirado a su guarida… Algo no está bien…

Me caí en el centro, mientras que él humano revestido con armadura cayó al otro lado. Mire hacia arriba para ver sacos de carne colgando por encima de nosotros. Esto no era bueno… "¿EsTáS BiEn?"

Colocándose de pie sacudió su armadura. "Sí, estoy bien, pero ¿en dónde estamos?"

"¡SEPULCRO! ¡¿CUÁL ES EL SIGNIFICADO DE ESTO?!" El suelo se estremeció y el árbol retorcido junto a mí se elevo en el aire, revelando un humanoide repugnante. El guerrero estaba embobado, no estaba seguro de si era por sorpresa o por disgusto.

"¡GAH! ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ES ESO?!"

Sepulcro miro al guerrero, y luego envió su puño derecho hacia él. Apenas logro esquivarlo a tiempo antes de que Sepulcro se giro hacia a mí. Rugió en cólera y me recogió en sus manos.

"¡SUELTAME INMEDIATAMENTE!" Exprimió el aire de mis pulmones y luego escuche un par de huesos romperse. Tomando mi cuchillo, apuñale su mano y se retorció. "¡UnA PeQuEñA AyUdA sE ApReCiArIa!" le grite al guerrero.

"¡Cierto, lo siento! ¡ES HORA DE PATEAR TRASEROS!" gritó mientras saltaba a la cabeza de Sepulcro. La criatura se dio cuenta de su carga y me tiro hacia él. "¡Lo siento!" gritó mientras se las arreglo para saltar y golpear su arma en la cabeza de Sepulcro, destrozando el suelo.

Sepulcro rugió con una furia que nunca había visto, y choco ambos puños hacia abajo, golpeando la espalda del guerrero. Me levante de nuevo sujetando firmemente mi arma antes de tirar mi Espada hacia Sepulcro. Golpeando el punto muerto de su pecho, y haciendo que se alzara de dolor antes de retirarse por el techo.

"¡MaLdItA SeA! EsA eRa Mi MeJoR EsPaDa…" le dije, decepcionado de que se fuera con mi espada. Mi mano izquierda conjuro un portal, y cavé en él sacando la Gran Lanza. Él se quedó mirando mi lanza de 4 metros. "¿QuÉ?"

"Eh, nada, solo… bueno, no he jugado Silent Hill desde quien sabe cuánto, así que ¿algún consejo?" él pregunto mientras se giraba y se preparaba, frente a la monstruosidad colgante.

Me reí. "Si. QuE No TE MaTeN." Le dije mientras sacaba uno de los sacos de carne de al lado mientras que Sepulcro se desplomaba en el piso. Su cara, si se le puede llamar así, miró directamente hacia nosotros, mientras agitaba sus brazos. Los dos nos las arreglamos para esquivarlo, pero los oscilo de nuevo tirándome al piso. "Escucha tu propio consejo Scotty…"

Su puño vino hacia abajo. Me di la vuelta rápidamente fuera del camino y me puse de vuelta justo a tiempo para ver al humano apuñalar su lanza en la espalda de Sepulcro. "¡EN EL NOMBRE DE YOSHITAKA AMANO, TE ENVIO FUERA DE AQUÍ ENGENDRO, HACIA EL HOYO MÁS OSCURO!" él grito antes de disparar una andanada de rayos láser en su rostro.

Sepulcro momentáneamente aturdido, se retorció por un segundo antes de caer al suelo. "Eso… ¿Eso es todo?" La cadena que sostenía a Sepulcro cayó con el resto de ella por el techo. Sin decir una palabra, me lance frenéticamente hacia el guerrero por la espalda. Sepulcro se alzó y se dejo caer sobre su espalda, aplastando todo lo que estaba detrás de él. Nos gruño antes de golpear su puño contra el suelo, sacando una tubería. Una realmente grande.

"…EsO nO EsTaBa eN eL JuEgO…" "_Esto no es un juego dingus*, ¡ESTO ES LA PUTA VIDA REAL! ¡TU PUEDES MORIR!"_ Eh, así que por eso le llaman la mente sobre el—

***CLANG***

"JaJaJaJa…" Está bien. Eso realmente puta que duele. Al igual como si un tren de carga hubiera chocado contra mí a toda velocidad.

* * *

**Punto de vista de Gilgamesh**

"…EsO nO EsTaBa eN eL JuEgO…" él murmuro antes de ser golpeado por una fuerte oscilación de una tubería y ser lanzado hacia una habitación, estrellándose contra una pared. Se rió débilmente, probablemente por el dolor.

_Ohmierdaohmierdaohmierdaohmierdaohmierda._

A Pyramid Head le estaban pateando el culo. _A Pyramid Head_. Y lo peor de todo era que yo en realidad estaba considerando la posibilidad de dejarlo morir. Parecía que era el del principio de su línea de tiempo, no el monstruo y castigador de 'Pecadores' del cual había oído hablar, o al menos no en la medida de lo que había visto, lo que significaba que podría ser capaz de detenerlo de atacar a los demás. Pero ¿podría realmente solo dar un paso atrás y dejar que lo matasen? Él es uno de nosotros, un Desplazado, traído aquí con poderes que no pidió, en un mundo en el que no lo aceptan.

No, no puedo hacerlo. Ignorando lo que podría suceder si él no está alrededor, lo que podría llegar a aparecer si no lo paro ahora, no puedo simplemente dejar que muera. Toda vida es preciosa y la única clase de criatura que no tiene ningún reparo en acabar con una vida es aquella que existía puramente para causar daño a otros. Lo siento Auric, y también Nemmy, pero vale diablo conocido que diablo por conocer.

"¡FALTA CRIATURA! ¡RINDETE DE INMEDIATO O VOSOTROS SEREIS HERIDOS!" grite, captando la atención de la monstruosidad. Ella respondió levantando la tubería y balanceándola hacia mí, la cual apenas logre desviar con mi Escudo Genji.

"¡MUY BIEN ENTONCES!" le conteste con una patada en su cara, enviándolo a dar vueltas varios pies de distancia, antes de girarse de vuelta. "¡HAS ESCOGIDO TU DESTINO! ¡AUNQUE NO TENGA MI POTENCIA COMPLETA, TODAVIA TENGO MÁS QUE FUERZA SUFICIENTE PARA ENFRENTARME A VOSOTROS! ¡VAMOS A VER COMO MANEJAS LA PRIMERA TRANSFORMACION DEL PODEROSO YO!" Planté mi Naginata en el suelo antes de hacer mi pose henshin. "¡Y POR 'YO' QUIERO DECIR 'GILGAMESH'! ¡Y 'MANEJAR' POR QUERER DECIR 'MORIR'!"

Fui a través de los movimientos de mis transformaciones antes de que una luz explotara fuera de mí. En cuestión de segundos ya estaba en la forma de Gilgamesh de Final Fantasy V. Mire a la bestia heroicamente posando con las garras de mi mano derecha, mi hacha en la parte posterior izquierda, Excalipoor siendo sostenida por dos de mis manos inferiores, mi segunda mano izquierda mayor estaba sosteniendo mi Naginata, mi trasera izquierda empuñando mi látigo, y los dos brazos en la posición normal cruzados sobre mi pecho desnudo, cubierto solamente por el adorno chapado de mi hombro.

El demonio rugió y empecé a girar mi látigo en respuesta. Balanceo el tubo a mi horizontalmente, lo cual esquive fácilmente y azote mi látigo en su cara con la fuerza suficiente para enviarlo no solo a través de la habitación, sino que también depositándolo en la parte alta de la pared.

Mire de nuevo a Pyramid Head, quien ahora estaba de pie y con su Lanza recuperada, solo mirándome en lo que podía llegar a suponer el shock. Es difícil de decir, sin una cara real.

"Lo siento, pero me parece recordar que alguien me llamo 'enclenque' antes. ¿El cuidado de revisar su evaluación?" le pregunte con una sonrisa.

"InDepEnDiEnTeMeNtE dE lA fUeRzA, tÚ eReS dEbIL eN cOnTrA dE mI." Él respondió con una voz casi orgullosa. El anillo en su dedo comenzó a brillar en un rojo impío antes de que él se abalanzara sobre el monstruo empujando su lanza en el cuello. Vi sus músculos crecer mientras él lo levanto en el aire con facilidad. Al principio, estaba confundido, pero entonces lo vi envolver cadenas alrededor de cada extremo de la lanza.

"¡GoLpEaMe!" él dijo tomando las cadenas alrededor de sus brazos. Cualquier cosa que él había creado, más vale que sea bueno. Corrí y usé mi impulso para golpearlo con mi pie en su pecho. Afortunadamente, no oí ninguna ruptura de costilla. Voló de nuevo hacia la pared, tirando de la cadena con él, y en el proceso, la lanza también. La lanza atravesó el musculo del cuello de Sepulcros.

* * *

**Punto de vista de Pyramid Head**

Maldita sea, funciono. Cuando era más joven, siempre hacia personas de plastilina y empujaba lápices a través de ellos. Cuando arrancaba el lápiz, siempre dejaba un gran agujero en ellos. Mismo principio básico. La lanza voló del cuello de Sepulcros, efectivamente decapitándolo y la lanza voló—

***KA SHUNK***

Por las tetas de Santa María que estuvo cerca. Me moví un poco en el agujero de la pared y vi la lanza a unos buenos 12 centímetros de distancia de donde mi cara seria. Deje escapar un aliento, y tome la lanza y la envié de regreso al Arsenal. Fui al pecho de Sepulcros y saqué mi cuchillo, pero en el proceso también saque una muñeca. Fue Robby el Conejo. Vi como el guerrero regreso a su forma base mientras él se unía a mí cerca del cadáver gigante. "¡Un buen espectáculo de técnica y habilidad! Te ruego que me digas, ¿qué te hizo pensar en esta táctica?"

"…Es una… Es una larga historia." Le dije, mientras mi voz volvía a la normalidad. Esto lo tomo por sorpresa. "Sabes, nunca recibí tu nombre. ¿Quién eres?"

Me miro por un momento antes de golpear en una pose. "¿Así que no estás familiarizado con mis cuentos de grandeza? ¡Entonces permíteme inyectar algo de temor en tu vida horriblemente privada! Yo soy el poderoso guerrero del multiverso que atraviesa el tiempo y el espacio en busca de oponentes dignos, y un montón de buenos momentos. La mirada sobre mi magnificencia, mi amigo de cabeza geométrica le dará la gloria del uno, el único, ¡el Poderoso Gilgamesh!"

Cuando termino de hablar vi una planta rodadora pasar, lo cual fue particularmente extraño teniendo en cuenta en donde estábamos.

"Eh. Así que siempre apareces, ¿no? Mis discursos siempre hacen que plantas rodadoras pasen. El súper poder más impresionante del mundo. Es como si tuviera la capacidad de hacer que el elástico de los calcetines se afloje."

"Bueno… te doy… una B por el esfuerzo. ¿Y dices que buscas a los guerreros más fuertes? Entonces, si me lo permites, voy a ponerme algo más para esta ocasión..." Clavé el cuchillo en el suelo y palmeé mis manos juntas haciendo que la niebla me rodeara y me consumiera, mientras la cuchilla cayó en un Anillo. Un rugido rápido escapo de mi boca mientras la Gran Cuchilla voló de la niebla dejándome expuesto con el atuendo de El Carnicero de Origins.

"_Así que, ¿quieres pelear ahora? ¿O después?"_

Él se estremeció por un momento antes de preparar su Naginata. "Solo si esto es un sparring. No me siento particularmente interesado en perjudicar a un compañero desplazado. Además, ¿podemos salir de este lugar? Es un poco… pútrido."

Se me escapo una risa rápida. _"Bien. Si insistes."_ Chasqueé mis dedos y aparecimos en la frontera de Canterlot y Ponyville. _"Y para responder a tu pregunta: Sí, esto es solo un sparring."_

"¡No te pregunte!" dijo con lo que pude ver era una sonrisa. Empezó a correr hacia mí, mientras que yo solo me quede parado allí. "¿Bueno? Vas a bloquear o –" Levante mi cuchilla empujando su lanza hacia otro lado, y me fui derecho hacia el agujero cerca del extremo. Rápidamente torneando, le tire fuera y dentro del campo abierto. _"¿Eso es todo? Ya me aburrí…"_

* * *

**Punto de vista de Gilgamesh**

Está bien, lo admito, es bastante bueno.

Rápidamente me levante y me prepare mientras el simplemente se quedo allí. Si tuviera un rostro me imagino que estaría sonriendo.

_Bueno, esto es ciertamente inesperado. Tener un combate amistoso con una criatura que era más o menos el sinónimo en el internet con 'VAS A SER_ VIOLADO.'

Ya que parece ser más fuerte que yo, me decidí por ser creativo.

"¡Tú fuerza es grande en verdad, pero no siempre es el más fuerte el que gana!" le grite antes de castear Terremoto. El suelo se estremeció y justo cuando comenzó a tropezar me lance como un cohete hacia adelante y golpeé con mis dos pies en su cabeza. Sorprendentemente, a pesar de haberlo empujado hacia atrás varios metros, se las arreglo para mantenerse de pie.

Él se rió, para luego convertirse en una carcajada completa. _"¡Ahora estás haciéndolo interesante!"_ Dio un paso y… ¿A dónde se fue?

"_Boo."_ Detrás de mí. ¡¿Tan rápido?! Salté fuera del camino justo a tiempo esquivando un corte de su cuchillo. _"Oh, ¿pensando en saltar lejos? ¡Al igual que un PUSSY!"_ dijo con un acento escocés. Espera… ¡¿me acaba de decir Pussy?!

"¡Tal imprudencia! ¡¿Que necio se queda quieto y toma un ataque para ser dañado?! ¡Aliento de Agua!"

Una corriente de burbujas del tamaño de un puño fueron rociadas de mi boca y lo rodearon.

"_¿En serio? ¿Quién ataca con-?"_

Fue interrumpido cuando una de ellas estallo con fuerza como una granada. Otros la siguieron y pronto se tambaleo de un lado al otro como un pinball.

"¡Lo hago!" le grite y lo golpeé con la parte plana de mi espada en su abdomen, enviándolo lejos. "¡También los Pokémon!"

Poniéndose de pie se sacudió. _"¿De verdad? ¡Pensé que era un GUERRERO! ¡NO UN HADA!"_ Dio un paso lentamente, y me encontré con la parte plana de su cuchillo seguido de su pie en mis entrañas. He utilizado la fuerza de su saque para voltear en la distancia, gimiendo de dolor cuando aterricé.

"Ok, uno, '¿tan alto?' ¿No viste mi transformación de antes? Dos, si estás tratando de enfadarme al cuestionar mi masculinidad, déjame decirte que soy lo suficientemente cómodo conmigo mismo solo para poder disfrutar de la tierra de los ponis mágicos, tú caminante con símbolo fálico. Tres, _¡HURACAN!_"

Levante mi espada con un gran barrido y envié un tornado de magia de viento hacia él. Se mantuvo firme, apenas moviéndose hacia atrás unas cuantas pulgadas, pero parecía estar restringido. Corrí hacia adelante y choque mi naginata en su cabeza, escuchando un sonido metálico satisfactorio, antes de tirar el arma al aire y moverme detrás de él, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

"_¡Ultimate!"_

Le aplique un suplex antes de continuar el despliegue y enderezarme. Entonces le agarré una pierna y un brazo, y lo levante en el aire.

"_¡Atomic!"_

Estrelle su espalda en mi rodilla antes de girar y usar el impulso para lanzarlo hacia arriba. Me levante de un salto y envolví mis brazos alrededor de él mientras empezaba a caer, con su cabeza al frente comencé a girar.

"_¡BUSTER!"_ grité, mientras que ambos nos estrellamos contra el suelo. Me di la vuelta hacia atrás y extendí la mano para agarrar mi arma al caer. Lo vi levantarse y darme la cara, sin verse desgastado.

"_¡Oh vamos!"_ grite con frustración. Sorprendentemente, él comenzó a reír.

"_¡JAJAJA! ¡Ha sido un tiempo desde que me golpearon de esa manera! Recuerdo que la última vez fue cuando Luna me clavó en el suelo del castillo como una pelota de football!"_ Él chasqueo los dedos y una especie de portal apareció debajo de mí.

"_Ahora es mi turno…"_ Fui chupado por el portal y quede al revés, a excepción del cabeza de metal. _"Te has preguntado alguna vez, ¿qué se siente tener un cuchillo en el brazo?"_ un dolor fantasma comenzó a aparecer en mi brazo izquierdo. _"¿O una flecha en el hombro?"_ Ahora se extendió por el hombro.

"_¿Una espada en la rodilla, una alabarda en la caja torácica, y un hacha a un lado?"_ Todos estos dolores fantasmas fueron extendiéndose en cada lado que él nombro. Me comencé a sentir mareado. _"¿Y qué me dices de esto? Una espada en el corazón y una flecha en la cabeza…"_ Él chasqueo los dedos de nuevo y todo volvió al lado correcto de nuevo. Solo había un problema sin embargo.

Todo se sentía en la forma en que lo había dicho. Caí de rodillas ante el dolor. Me dolió mucho… pero no podía darme el lujo de parar aquí, todavía no. "Bonito truco… Engañar a los sentidos haciéndoles pensar que hay dolor… Bien jugado… Así que vamos a acabar con esa pequeña debilidad."

_Tendré que agradecer a Xante por esto._

Coloqué a todo volumen DragonForce 'Fury of the Storm', algo que pareció atraparlo con la guardia baja.

[Youtube: Dragonforce – Fury of the Storm]

"_¡VEAMOS SI LLEGAS A MIS OÍDOS AHORA!"_ le grite, apenas capaz de escucharme, incluso yo mismo, antes de emitir Rayo Penetrante y golpearlo en el pecho con el láser masivo, lo que hace que tropiece hacia atrás. Estaba a punto de continuar cuando mire hacia arriba y vi algo, todo un escuadrón de pegasos.

_Aw maldita sea. No necesito que otra Equestria me vea como el malo de la película._

Maté el metal y agarré al portador del cuchillo por el brazo.

"¡Vamos, geometry wars, una salida fácil!" grite antes de abrir un portal con mi Naginata.

Sentí un movimiento desde mi mano y vi a cabeza geométrica alejarse de mí. _"¡Vete, fue agradable entrenar contigo! Toma esto,"_ dijo dándome una muñeca. _"Si alguna vez me necesitas por cualquier razón, solo di el conjuro:_ Miedo dio forma y encarno en el terror, escucha mi voz a través del Limbo y ayúdame en mi hora más oscura."

Sostuve la muñeca antes de mirar el portal y abrí otro portal, él cual me llevaría de regreso a casa. "Te lo agradezco, pero… mira, la forma en que he oído hablar de ti antes de ahora era de un cierto criterio obsesivo chiflado de que atacas a otros como nosotros. No estoy seguro si es evitable, pero sí lo es, te ruego que por favor no dejes que eso suceda. Sé que probablemente lo tienes difícil con esta Equestria considerando su aspecto, pero tal vez tú puedas simplemente encontrar una manera de conseguir que las princesas te ayuden a volver de vuelta a casa, si eso es lo que quieres. Solo… por favor, no te conviertas en un monstruo."

Él me miro en silencio antes de que se diera la vuelta para estar frente a los pegasos. _"Esa es la cosa Gilgamesh… yo ya soy un monstruo…"_ Con esas últimas palabras él me dio una patada mandándome al portal.

"¡No, espera!" grite pero el portal se cerró. Estaba a punto de cortar abierto otro para volver pero me detuve.

Es su elección. Por mucho que no me guste, él en última instancia puede decidir lo que es. Maldad es de libre albedrio, supongo.

Me paré en mi Naginata, preparándome para montar de nuevo a mi Equestria.

"Te deseo lo mejor Pyramid Head. Espero que la bondad pueda atravesar tu alma, aunque sea ligeramente," murmure antes de acelerar a través del Portal.

Lo que yo no sabía, a pesar de todo, fue lo que dijo después de que él me dio una patada…

"_Puedo ser un monstruo… pero eso no significa que tenga que actuar como uno… Aunque, ella no me perdonará fácilmente por lo que he hecho…"_

**Notas del traductor:**

Crossover con A Thousand Tortured Souls Scream My Name de SCP Pinkamena


	12. Chapter 12

**Talento en ambas Artes, Musicales y Marciales**

"¿Cómo es que siempre me convences de hacer estas cosas, Vynil?"

"No sé. Tal vez en el fondo realmente quieres hacerlo, Tavi."

Octavia y Vynil hicieron todo lo posible para no tropezar con las raíces que cubren el suelo en el Bosque Everfree.

"He oído hablar del sufrimiento por el arte, pero esto es ridículo," ella murmuro.

"Aw vamos, ¿en dónde está tu sentido de la aventura?"

"De vuelta en casa. Afortunadamente pareces tener suficiente para nosotros dos."

"¡Más vale que lo creas!"

"Uf. Simplemente, recuerda que estoy aquí solo para asegurarme de que no te maten."

"Aw, ¡deja de ser una aguafiestas!"

"Vynil, estamos dentro de una de las zonas más peligrosas de Equestria en busca del criminal más buscado, solo para que podamos obtener una canción. _Una canción._"

"A veces tienes que dar ese salto adicional. Además, era una buena canción, ¿no te parece?"

"Voy a admitir que era bastante pegadiza."

* * *

**Hace dos días**

"Eh, por lo tanto, Mare-Do-Well era en realidad, ¿ellas cuatro? Eso es un poco decepcionante," Vynil comento.

"Bueno, era bastante difícil de creer que habría otra alicornio dando vueltas por aquí en Ponyville," Octavia respondió, apenas interesada. Ella en realidad no estaba tan loca por todo el asunto Mare-Do-Well. "Si hubiera sido una verdadera súper heroína ella habría estado atravesando toda Equestria. Solo espero que Rainbow no vuelva a… ¿qué es eso?"

[Youtube: Reel 2 Real – I Like To Move It (1994)]

"¡Tavi, mira!"

El poni tierra, y el resto de la multitud se giraron a ver el techo del ayuntamiento solo para ver al famoso guerrero Gilgamesh. Y él estaba… bailando. No solo eso, sino que la extraña canción fue también de alguna manera emanando de él.

Rainbow Dash voló de inmediato hacia él, solo para que cortara un agujero en el aire y pasará a través de él, haciendo que la yegua chocara en contra del edificio. Todas las cabezas se giraron para ver al guerrero que estaba ahora en otra azotea, continuando con su baile como si nada hubiera sucedido. La yegua se lanzo hacia él otra vez, solo para que lo mismo sucediera de nuevo. Y de nuevo. Y de nuevo.

"No entiendo, ¿por qué él está aquí? Qué podría estar posiblemente… Vynil, ¿Qué haces?"

El unicornio balanceaba la cabeza al ritmo de la música que irradiaba desde el bípedo blindado. También noto que Pinkie Pie también bailaba, pero eso fue casi inesperado.

"¡Oye, esto es un buen compás! ¡Tengo que pedírselo!

"_¡¿Qué?!"_

Después de varias evasiones y choques por parte de Rainbow, finalmente ella renuncio a intentar coger al guerrero, su contusión cerebral insistiendo sobre ello. Gilgamesh a continuación, dio un rápido saludo en cuanto la canción termino antes de salir corriendo hacia el bosque Everfree.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Él ha estado cerca de nosotros todo este tiempo?!"Octavia dijo en voz alta en estado de shock.

Luego se giro para mirar a Vynil, para ver como sus ojos brillaban detrás de sus gafas.

"Oh no."

* * *

**Presente**

"Aunque para ser honesta casi no podía entender la mayor parte de letra de esa canción."

"¡A quien le importa la letra, el ritmo es lo importante!"

"Ahora, ahora, su amiga tiene razón, las letras a veces también son importantes," una voz masculina dijo.

Ambas de las yeguas miraban a su alrededor frenéticamente buscando la fuente de la voz, el unicornio con entusiasmo y el poni tierra con miedo.

"Sin embargo, a veces las voces, simplemente se convierten en un instrumento más de la canción, lo que ayuda a mantener una mente abierta."

Ambas miraron hacia arriba y vieron a Gilgamesh en una rama de árbol en cuclillas mirándolas.

"Ahora no estoy en contra de los visitantes, pero tenía la impresión de que lo ponis estaban aterrorizados de este bosque, al menos de cuando se trata de ir por la ruta marcada. Tal vez me podrían explicar exactamente, ¿por qué están aquí?"

"B-Bien verás." Octavia tartamudeo con miedo.

"¡Buscándote!" Vynil dijo sin dudar.

Octavia palideció, con miedo de que el entusiasmo de Vynil consiguiera que las matara. Sorprendentemente, el guerrero gimió.

"Uf, no me digas, ¿otro grupo de aspirantes a héroes que intentan capturarme y llevarme de nuevo a las princesas? Vamos, ¿realmente? Al menos esas tres potras tenían la excusa de ser joven y tonto, ¿Cuál es su excusa?"

"No hemos venido aquí para capturarte. ¡Hemos venido aquí por esa canción!"

"Corrección: _Tu_ viniste aquí por esa canción. ¡_Yo_ estoy aquí solo para asegurarme de que no te maten!" Octavia espeto.

"¿Eso es así?" pregunto el guerrero bajando del árbol. "¿Ustedes vinieron todo el camino hasta aquí por una canción? Elogio su gusto por la música, pero ¿es necesario llegar a tales extremos? Como bien sabrán hay muchas cosas aquí que las podrían comer vivas."

"Oh, gracias a Celestia, que no soy la única que piensa así," Octavia murmuro.

"Dicho esto, podría utilizar algo para ayudar a matar el tiempo, con la situación en la que estoy," él murmuro.

"¿Situación?"

"No importa. Muy bien mis inclinaciones musicales conocidas, que debería compartir contigo seria la música de los pueblos de mi reino. Pero en primer lugar, deseo preguntar lo que podrían hacer por mí."

Octavia trago saliva. "U-Um, ¿qué deseas?"

"En primer lugar, ¿cuánto tiempo queda antes del evento de la Noche de los Corazones Cálidos?"

"¿Eh? Em, alrededor de dos meses, ¿por qué?"

"En segundo lugar, ¿tienes acceso a una variedad de instrumentos musicales, de preferencia dos guitarras acústicas de seis cuerdas y un contrabajo?" él continuo sin tomar en cuenta su pregunta.

"Uh, si creo que podemos conseguirte eso. ¿Algo más?" Vynil pregunto.

"Vynil, ¿por qué estás-?"

"Y, por último, ¿tienen algún dispositivo que pueda grabar canciones? Preferiblemente portátil para que pueda grabar para ustedes en mi tiempo libre."

"Oh sí, ¡tengo una grabadora de voz y algunas cintas de cassette que deben de hacer bien! ¿Pero no puedes venir a nuestro lugar? Tenemos una sala de grabación insonorizada."

"Lo siento, pero no puedo, considerando mi posición, en especial dentro de un área poblada, durante demasiado tiempo. Un riesgo demasiado grande para est-, ¿Usted dijo 'nuestro lugar'?"

"Sí, Tavi y yo-"

"¡Somos compañeros de cuarto!" Octavia interrumpió con su cara ruborizada mientras sonreía con nerviosismo.

A pesar de tener su cara como un guardia podría decir que estaba sonriendo.

"¡Oh ho! ¡Así que ustedes tienen ese tipo de relación! Pero, ¿por qué no se atreven a admitirlo? Acaso están simplemente 'probando las aguas', como se podría decir, ¿o tal vez no desean romper el corazón de los sementales que suspiran por ustedes?"

"N-No es que me da vergüenza admitirlo, es solo que… bueno…"

"Es a causa de 'los otros esnobs de Canterlot," Vynil interrumpió.

"¡Vynil!"

"Oh ya entiendo. Tienes miedo de que pensarían si se enteran que estás en una relación sentimental con un 'plebeyo inculto', ¿es eso?"

"En el clavo."

"Uf, supongo que algunas cosas nunca cambian, no importa en donde o cuando estés. No me sorprendería si esos esnobs estuvieran pegados a la endogamia 'para mantener la línea de sangre pura' o alguna tontería por el estilo. Aun así, prometo no decirle a cualquier poni, aunque dudo mucho que se queden a mí alrededor el tiempo suficiente antes de salir corriendo gritando. En cuanto a mi oferta, si están dispuestos a ayudarme a aprender a tocar algún instrumento, estaré dispuesto a darles algunas canciones de mi dimensión. Consigue la grabadora y ocho cintas de cassette a Zecora y voy a recogerlos más tarde. Incluso te daré su primer lote de canciones de forma gratuita."

"Espera, ¿Cómo conoces a Zecora?" Octavia pregunto.

"La chaman rayada ha sido un buen amigo mío desde que ambos hacemos nuestra casa aquí en el bosque. De todos modos, sigan mis instrucciones y veremos a donde vamos a partir de ahí."

"¡Lo tengo! ¡Esto será genial!" Vynil exclamo antes de galopar hacia Ponyville.

"U-Um, gracias por su tiempo," Octavia dijo con una breve reverencia antes de salir a galopar junto a su amiga. "Eso sin duda fue mejor de lo que hubiera pensado."

[Youtube: Blue Swede – Hooked on a feeling (Reservoir Dogs)]

* * *

Dos días más tarde Octavia se despertó al escuchar una canción que nunca había oído antes. Era una mescla peculiar de cantos y letras románticas, también algo sugerentes. Ella bajo las escaleras para ver a Vynil lavar los platos de la noche anterior mientras se escuchaba la canción.

"Bueno, eso ciertamente no es lo que esperaba," Octavia bromeo, captando la atención de su yegua.

Vynil dio la vuelta y sonrió, con sus ojos magentas brillando de la emoción, de las pocas veces que tenía sus gafas fuera.

"¡Tavi! ¡Es genial verte despierta! ¡Ahora puedes escuchar algo de música conmigo!" Dejando de levitar la copa que ella estaba lavando agarro su reproductor de cassettes, así como al violenchista. "¡Vamos!"

"P-Pero, ¿qué pasa con el desayuno?"

"Más tarde, ¡vamos!"

Vynil saco a Octavia de la sala de estar, donde siete cintas de cassette y ocho hojas de papel descansaban. Parecían ser los nombres de los artistas y las canciones, y por proceso de eliminación esa canción que estaban escuchando se llama _Hooked on a Feeling_ por "Blue Swede."

"Entonces, ¿Cuál era la canción que toco en Ponyville?" ella pregunto.

"Esta de aquí," Vynil respondió señalando la que está etiquetada como _I Like to Move It_ por "Reel 2 Real." Ella dio un vistazo rápido y se fijo en otra titulada con el mismo nombre, pero con el nombre del artista cambiado a "Los Colorados." También había una nota debajo de ella que decía "A Pinkie Pie le va a gustar esta versión."

"¿Él además te dio otra versión de la misma canción?"

"Sí, es como polka. No están mala."

"¿Qué tal esta?" pregunto señalando una etiquetada como _Clash on the Big Bridge_ por "Nobuo Uematsu." También tenía una nota que decía "Esta es completamente mi canción favorita de todos los tiempos. Bueno, esa y todas las otras versiones de la misma."

"Eh, no es mala, pero es un poco demasiado rápida para ser una música de baile."

"¿Tú has escuchado todas ellas ya?"

"La mayoría de ellas, me faltan estás tres. Vamos a ver, está era bastante buena, pero más para menear la cabeza que para bailar," ella explico señalando hacia _Throwing Fire_ por "Ronald Jenkees." "¡Vamos a probar está!" ella exclamo al recoger una etiquetada como _Let's Groove_ por "Earth, Wind, and Fire."

[Youtube: Earth Wind & Fire – Let's Groove]

Las letras eran tanto románticas como sugerentes, al igual que la canción anterior, pero también con más de un toque sencillamente más divertido. Después de aproximadamente media hora Vynil se encontró bailando a la misma, y a pesar de sus protestas iníciales, tiro a Octavia con ella. Ambas salieron y siguieron el ritmo hasta que la canción termino.

"De modo que su mundo tenía Disco también, ¿eh? ¿Quién lo hubiera creído?" Vynil bromeo. "Está bien, vamos a estallar otra. Podemos escuchar mientras hago el desayuno," ella decidió mientras reemplazaba el cassette con _Da Funk_ por "Daft Punk."

_Qué interesantes nombres._

[Youtube: Daft Punk – Da Funk]

Octavia cerró los ojos y escucho y pronto estaba golpeando su pata a lo largo de la canción. En el momento en que termino, Vynil había regresado con el desayuno: dos placas de manzanas en cubitos, con sándwiches de margarita tostados, y dos vasos de jugo de naranja.

"¡Muy dulce! ¿Qué te pareció?"

"Bueno, en realidad me gusto."

"¿En serio?" Vynil parecía casi sospechosa.

"Ciertamente, no es la pieza más compleja, pero el ritmo en el fondo hace que sea algo… hipnótico. Desde luego, podía ver ponis bailando a esto en uno de los clubes en los que trabaja. Si más de su música era así que en realidad podría asistir a mas de sus conciertos," agrego con una sonrisa.

"Ay, tan cruel tan temprano en la mañana. ¿Ya es miércoles?" el unicornio bromea. "Está bien, solo queda uno que no has oído todavía, y oye echa un vistazo a lo que escribió."

Octavia pareció notar la nota que se marco _Beethoven Virus_ por "Diana Boncheva featuring BanYa." También leyó "Lo más probable que a Octavia le guste este. Quiero saber si ella quiere la versión original."

"Bueno, entonces iniciémoslo," ella dijo desinteresadamente, comiendo su sándwich. Cuando la canción comenzó su atención se dirigió por completo al reproductor de cassettes.

[Youtube: Diana Bocheva feat. BanYa – Beethoven Virus Full Version]

"¡Oye, era bastante genial! Nunca pensé en la mezcla de géneros. ¿Qué opinas, Ta…? ¿Estás bien?"

La cara del poni tierra estaba completamente neutral a excepción de los ojos, que parecían estar brillando con la inspiración más brillante que el sol. Miro a Vynil y sin una palabra la agarró y al tiro hacia afuera, prácticamente arrastrándola hacia el Bosque Everfree.

"¡Tavi! ¡¿Qué pasa con el desayuno?!" el unicornio grito.

* * *

Acabo de terminar de comer algunas bayas antes de sacar la brújula de Jack de nuevo y suspire. La aguja no cambia, independientemente de la dirección que mire, al igual que antes.

_Parece que Auric todavía se estaba acostumbrando a sus poderes de alquimia. Supongo que esto tiene un problema de alcance. Eso, o las otras armas tienen algún tipo de velo sobre ellos._

De pronto sentí una poderosa sensación de frio dirigiéndose hacia mí. Al igual que las Cutie Mark Crusaders mostraban, pero no agresivamente.

"_¡GILGAMESH!"_

Di media vuelta y fui arrollado por un determinado poni tierra gris antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de reaccionar. Me recupere rápidamente y vi un par de ojos violetas clavándose contra mi vista, con determinación palpable.

"¡NECESITO ESA CANCION! ¡NECESITO EL ORIGINAL! _¡DAMELO!_"

"Amigo, ¿Qué diablos?" murmure.

Vynil apareció un momento después de plantar una tormenta.

"Lo siento… no sé… lo que paso… con ella," dijo jadeando.

"¡TÚ PUSISTE EN TU NOTA QUE ME IBAS A DAR EL ORIGINAL SI QUERIA! _¡BIEN LO QUIERO!_"

"¿Uh? Oh, esa canción. Claro, pero, ¿por qué vas tan loca?"

"En serio Tavi, no creo que te he visto ir tan loca como esto."

"¡SE BASA EN UNA PIEZA QUE NUNCA HE OIDO ANTES! ¿¡SABES CUANTO TIEMPO A PASADO DESDE QUE ALGUN PONI HA HECHO UNA NUEVA PIEZA CLASICA!? ¡CASI _TRESCIENTOS AÑOS_! ¡NINGUN PONI ESTA DISPUESTO A INTENTAR CREAR ALGO PARA COMPETIR CON LOS ANTIGUOS, Y LA MUSICA CLASICA ES AHORA SOLO APRECIADA POR LOS NOBLES, ARISTOCRATAS, Y LOS ENTUSIASTAS DEL MUSICAL! ¡PERO SI PUEDO APORTAR ALGO NUEVO, PODRIA SER CAPAZ DE HACERME _POPULAR_ UNA VEZ MÁS!"

"Ok, lo entiendo, pero por favor deja de gritar," respondí.

"Oh, em, me disculpo. Es solo que ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que he sido golpeada con tanta inspiración," ella explico con timidez.

"¿Y me puedes soltar a mi también? No necesitamos que los ponis digan cosas."

Vynil rió mientras Octavia enrojecía y salto de mi.

"Está bien, entonces deseas un poco de clásicos, junto con algunas otras cosas. Bien me parece factible," estuve de acuerdo mientras me ponía de pie. Octavia inusualmente bombeo su pezuña. Supongo que estaba muy emocionada. "Sin embargo, quiero mi parte del trato ahora. ¿Tienes los instrumentos?"

"E-Em, bueno, todavía no los tengo."

"Bueno, nos vemos luego entonces," dije simplemente antes de volver a alejarme.

"¡E-Espera! ¡¿Nos estas dejando?! ¡¿Qué paso con las canciones?!"

"Ni siquiera llevas la grabadora contigo."

"¿Q-qué? Oh, em, bien," ella admitió con timidez.

"Entonces te veo luego."

* * *

Unos tres días después Octavia y Vynil me colaron en su casa temprano en la mañana. Le habían dado a Zecora la grabadora un día antes, así Octavia comenzó casi inmediatamente a escuchar Beethoven's Piano Sonata No. 8 in C Minor op. 13, a.k.a. "Sonata Pathétique." Quebré todo el asunto en sus tres movimientos y ella inmediatamente se dirigió al movimiento Rondo: Allegro, ya que se desinflo un poco al descubrir que era una pieza de piano y no un pedazo de cuerda, pero creo que ella ya estaba pensando sobre la reorganización en uno.

[Youtube: Beethoven – "Pathétique": 3. Rondo, Allegro]

Dato curioso, cuando mencione el nombre del compositor, Octavia me pregunto si quería decir "Ludwig Von _Braythoven_." Malditos los juegos de palabras de caballos. Otro dato divertido, por puesto que sí, me enseñaron a tocar música clásica, especialmente el piano. Era algo que mis padres pensaron que sería "adecuado" para un "distinguido hombre de negocios." Uf, odio cuando las cosas que me gustan están nubladas por _ellos_. Hablando de cosas que me gustan, también coloque Bach's Fugue in G Minor, a.k.a. the "Little Fugue." De lejos, una de mis favoritas. ¿Qué puedo decir? Tengo debilidad por un buen órgano.

Dado que solo tenían dos reproductores de cassettes, Vynil se encuentra grabando las pistas que le había dado con anterioridad en… bueno, vinilos. Oh hombre estos nombres son simplemente extraños a veces.

Yo mismo estaba trabajando con la guitarra acústica, y honestamente estaba frustrado. Tenía un gran oído para la música, por lo menos es lo que mis profesores siempre me decían, así que siempre me frustra cuando mis dedos no coinciden con lo que oyó en mi cabeza. Oh, bueno, tengo un par de meses para trabajar en esto, al menos.

Por desgracia, parece que tiempo no sería sin distracciones.

"**¡SPIKE QUIERE!**" Dijo una voz profunda desde afuera.

"_Secret to my Excess." Oh mierda, vamos a tener un dragón rampante suelto. Por otra parte, ¿qué mejor manera de cambiar la percepción de los ponis que de mí luchando contra un dragón? Creo que voy a esperar hasta que se ponga grande, así que no voy a tener que preocuparme por hacer demasiado daño al pobre tipo._

"Tavi, tengo que ir a cuidar de algo, y permanece dentro con Vynil," le pedí, mientras agarraba mi naginata y cortaba un portal de nuevo para el borde del Bosque Everfree.

_No puedo permitir que nadie sepa que estos dos me están viendo._

"¿Eh? Espera, ¿Qué es lo q-?" Octavia comenzó, solo para ser interrumpida mientras veía el portal cerrarse detrás de mí.

* * *

_¿Qué fue eso? Octavia pregunto. Bueno, él nos dijo que permanezcamos en el interior, así que está bien. _

Ella se encogió de hombros, y volvió a escuchar la música hasta que un fuerte golpe le llamo la atención. Paro el reproductor de cassettes cuando Vynil salió de la grabación.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Vynil pregunto.

"No estoy segura. Gilgamesh se fue y dijo que-"

Ella fue interrumpida por el sonido de una sirena de emergencia que resuena por todo el pueblo.

"¿Qué pasa en el nombre de Celestia?" pregunto Octavia en voz alta y miro por la ventana, capturando una gran masa de purpura y verde, no muy lejos de su casa. "Oh querido."

"Tavi, que es lo que pasaaa-."

El dragón movió su cabeza hacia atrás y rugió.

* * *

"¡Bájala _ahora mismo_!" Rainbow Dash grito.

"S-Si no te importa, es decir," Fluttershy añadió dócilmente.

"¡Me refiero a ti niño dragón!"

"Estaríamos muy agradecidos si alguna vez serias tan amable de considerar posiblemente."

"¡Suéltala, escamoso!"

El dragón gruño, listo para atacar, cuando un rugido sonó en todos lados.

"_GIIIIIIIIILGAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEESH!"_

Saliendo aparentemente de ninguna parte una figura reconocible blindada cayó del cielo y aterrizo en la cabeza del dragón con la fuerza suficiente para aplastarlo contra el suelo, casi haciendo que pierda su colección recientemente adquirida. El guerrero salto y se giro hacia el dragón ahora recuperándose.

"¡Vil Reptiliano, prepárate para tu derrota! ¡Tú tiempo de aterrorizar a estos equinos ya no es más, porque ahora te enfrentaras a _Gil-!_"

El guerrero fue interrumpido por una patada masiva que lo envió volando como un misil hacia el Bosque Everfree. La fuerza del impacto fue tan grande que la lanza salió volando por los aires, con lo cual Spike la agarro rápidamente, y la añadió a su colección.

"Bueno, eso paso," Rainbow Dash dijo entre dientes antes de que se sintió cubierta por algún tipo de tela que la hizo caer en el agua.

* * *

"¡Je je! Un bonito pueblo maduro para las cosechas, y ningún cabeza de musculo a la vista," Ultros exclamo con alegría, saliendo del bosque Everfree y viendo a Ponyville no muy lejos de allí. "Ahora a encontrar algunos amorcitos y… ¿qué es ese sonido?"

Un grito frenético fue creciendo gradualmente de volumen como su fuente se acerco. En el momento en que se dio cuenta de que, o más bien de quien, ya era demasiado tarde. El guerrero con armadura se estrello contra él, haciendo que el cefalópodo volara de regreso al bosque, saltando de árbol en árbol como un pinball para finalmente llegar a parar en contra de una gran roca. Sus ojos comenzaron a rodar por unos momentos antes de que ambos ojos saliera la palabra "TILT" antes de desmayarse.

* * *

Los ponis observaban al dragón esquivar otro pase de los Wonderbolts, rugiendo de ira.

"Recorcholis, ¿hasta qué punto ha llegado fuera del camino?" Pensó en voz alta Applejack.

"Sólo espero que no lo lastimen demasiado… ¿Algún poni escucho eso?" Twilight pregunto.

"…_IOMIOMIOMIOMIOMIOMIOMIOMIOMIOMIOMIOMIOMIOMIOMIOMIOMIO!"_

El dragón se giro justo a tiempo para que el guerrero con armadura chocara sus pies en la cara de Spike, con tanta fuerza que envió una onda de choque masiva, y haciendo que el dragón se cayera. Logrando todavía aferrarse a Rarity, pero algo de su tesoro salió volando, incluyendo la lanza.

El guerrero cayó y levanto una mano, para que el arma cayera en ella como estaba destinado a ser allí.

"Mío."

A continuación, se volvió hacia los ponis, de pie erguido y orgulloso.

"_¡CIUDADANOS DE PONYVILLE! ¡NO TEMAIS, PORQUE SU CIUDAD AHORA ESTA A SALVO DEL FLAGELO DE ESTE REPTILIANO! ¡NO DUDEN EN VOLVER A SU VIDA DIARIA DE LA ARMONIA Y LA AMISTAD, ESTANDO DE NUEVO LIBRES PARA CAMINAR POR LAS CALLES DE SU PUEBLO JUSTO SIN MIEDO DE-!"_

"Um, discúlpeme ¿señor?" Dijo una voz precoz y acentuada.

El guerrero miro hacia abajo para ver a Pipsqueak mirándolo, con gran valentía se acerco lo suficiente como para presionar su canilla. Gilgamesh se inclino para hablar con el joven potro.

"¿Si joven?"

"Él se escapo. Incluso tuvo tiempo para tomar todas las cosas de nuevo."

"¿Qué?"

El bípedo blindado miro hacia atrás para ver que el dragón se había ido, y luego verlo subir la montaña cercana, con los Wonderbolts en su persecución.

"Oh, ¡No puedes simplemente irte en medio de mi discurso!" Hirviendo en enojo mientras elevaba su arma sobre su cabeza. "_¡VUELVE AQUÍ ESCAMOSA PILA DE BASURA!_" él grito mientras salía corriendo hacia el reptil.

La mayor parte de Ponyville, con el resto de los elementos incluidos, solo miraban en shock por lo que había ocurrido, no pudiendo procesar lo que estaba pasando. Twilight, sin embargo, fue impactada por otra cosa.

"¿El… realmente dijo…?"

* * *

"Oh, ¿ahora qué? He de suponer que vas a comerme o algo así," Rarity resoplo, sin notar el cambio en el dragón detrás de ella. Miro de nuevo al monstruo, sorprendida de encontrar una cara conocida en su lugar. "¡¿Spike?! ¡¿Tú eras el dragón rampante?!"

Ni un instante después ambos comenzaron a gritar mientras caían.

"¡Rarity, necesito decirte algo! ¡Solo en caso de que no lo logremos!" Spike grito.

_¡No puedo creer que está sea mi única oportunidad!_

"¡Siempre he tenido una especie de enamo-!" comenzó, solo para ser cortado por la pata de ella. La mirada que le dio y las lágrimas en sus ojos lo decía todo.

_Ella sabe. ¡Ella sabe!_

Spike sonrió, feliz incluso con lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero su aturdimiento se rompió cuando noto una voz familiar.

"¡LO TENGO! ¡LO TENGO! ¡LO TENGO! ¡LO TENGO! ¡LO TENGO! ¡LO TENGO! ¡LO TENGO!"

"¿Eso es-?"

"No me lo creo," Rarity murmuro.

"¡LO TENGO! ¡LO-!"

El guerrero se detuvo cuando los vio desaparecer detrás de una racha de color de arcoíris. Siguió la pista para ver a Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy colocando abajo al unicornio y al dragón bebé.

"Oh. Bueno, eso fue un poco anti-culminante," murmuro. "Ah, bueno, mi trabajo aquí está hecho," proclamo antes de cortar un agujero en el aire por encima de él. "_¡GILGAMESH, SE VA!_" él grito mientras saltaba hacia el portal.

"Bueno, supongo que con él apareciendo esto podría haber resultado mucho peor," Rarity comento.

"No es broma, ¿verdad Twi?" acordó Applejack. Cuando su pregunta no recibió respuesta miro a Twilight que parecía perdida en sus pensamientos. "¿Twi?"

"¿Él no podría… podría?", ella murmuro.

* * *

Salí en medio del Bosque Everfree, sintiéndome bien acerca de lo que había logrado.

_Ayude a detener a Spike rampante, me he hice ver como un idiota, e incluso tuve la oportunidad de hacer una declaración heroica. Si esto no soluciona el cambio de opinión acerca de mí, aunque sea un poco, no sé que lo hará. Bueno, mejor matar el tiempo en algo uti-_

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un sonido que apareció por encima de mi cabeza, algo parecido a un desgarro en el universo. Mire hacia arriba e inmediatamente lamente haberlo hecho cuando un objeto me golpeo la nariz y el otro en el ojo izquierdo.

"¡Gah! ¡Infierno de mierda, ¿por qué en el ojo?! ¡¿Por qué?!"

Mientras me frotaba para quitarme el dolor me di cuenta de dos objetos, uno era una carpeta y el otro un diamante. Cogí la carpeta y la abrí.

_Para el que encuentre está carpeta-_

_Si estás leyendo esto, tú eres lo que me refiero como un desplazado. Algunos de nosotros estamos atrapados aquí, en mundos que no son nuestros, por un ente conocido como El Comerciante, un Habitante del Vacio de gran poder. Si puedes utilizar estas notas para encontrar tu camino de regreso a su hogar, te deseo la mejor de las suertes. Ya fuera porque El Comerciante no es alguien con el que se pueda jugar, o debido a la búsqueda de su relativa Tierra en todo el Multiverso es como tratar de encontrar un grano de arena en una tormenta de arena._

_Personalmente, no deseo irme. Es cierto que el abandono de mi vida en la Tierra parece de cobardes. Pero el poder que ejerzo ahora confiere una responsabilidad, una que cumplo de buena gana. Y la vida en Equestria es más que probable más pacifica que en la Tierra._

_Para aquellos que quieran volver, les deseo la mejor de las suertes, y te digo que el mejor de los resultados podría ser mediante el uso de algo que se trajeron aquí con ustedes._

_Para aquellos que deseen permanecer, les digo que estas notas pueden ser fácilmente revertidas y se utilizan para proteger su hogar de las intrusiones. En particular, Discord podría serles de utilidad._

_Para aquellos de ustedes que desean tratar de luchar contra El Comerciante, les digo que probablemente no va a perder tan fácilmente. Su mejor apuesta es encontrar al mejor conocido como Xante, y trabajar con él._

_Y para aquellos de ustedes que deseen arrastrar todo de vuelta…_

_**No me pruebes.**_

_-Auric Fulcrum, Maestro de la Sinergia, Portador de las llamas de la Alquimia, Asesino del Sabio, Caballero del Eclipse, Señor de Eureka, Espada del Entendimiento._

Sonreí. Auric es realmente un gran tipo, salir de su camino por el resto de nosotros. Y el Comerciante, ¿eh? Supongo que Xante va a estar recibiendo algunas llamadas. No voy a ser uno de ellos, sin embargo. Estoy teniendo una explosión por aquí. Eche un vistazo a algunas notas del interior y, por supuesto, no podía entender una pizca de ello.

_Supongo que esto es algo a tener guardado hasta que Discord se quede libre. Mejor encontrar refugio seguro en alguna parte._

Después de guardar la carpeta cogí el diamante e inmediatamente fui recibido por una voz en mi cabeza.

"_Soy el protector de los inocentes, guerrero de los débiles, invócame para asistencia y vendré. Llámame Gravity Shifter y haré a los que dañen a otros pedir misericordia a medida que se trituran a mis pies. ¡Mantenga esta joya cerca de tu corazón y estaré a tu lado como un compañero guerrero!"_

En realidad estaba un poco sorprendido por descubrir que la voz era femenina. A pesar de que la voz no lo dijo de alguna manera sabía que su nombre era Kat Shifter, o al menos ese era el nombre de su forma actual.

_¿Una hembra "Gravity shifter"? ¿Por qué me suena familiar?_

Estaba a punto de meter la joya para usarla en otro momento cuando una idea se me ocurrió.

_Realmente no podría tener un uso para ella, pero ¿debo contactarme con otros Desplazados en caso de necesidad? ¿No pueden algunos de nosotros simplemente… pasar el rato? Si ella está ocupada solo voy a enviarla de vuelta, no es la gran cosa. Además, sería bueno hablar con alguien que podría tener mis referencias._

Levante el diamante hacia el cielo.

"_Maestra de la Gravedad, portadora de una de las leyes de la naturaleza, ¡escúchame! ¡Yo, el Poderoso Gilgamesh, te invoca! ¡Ven, Kat Shifter!"_

Un portal se abrió a mi lado mientras terminaba de invocar. Guarde la gema y espere, solo para que el curioso sonido de gritos llegar a mis oídos. Antes de que pudiera procesar lo que estaba sucediendo pronto fui abrumado por una niña pequeña con el pelo largo y rubio. Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negra con bandas de oro, una camisa blanca, pantalones grises y botas negras, así como una diadema. Mientras ella se quejaba alcance a ver sus bonitos ojos rojos. Ah, sí ¿mencione también que con la posición en la que estábamos parecía que estuviera lista para montar? Si, apuesto a que se puede adivinar a donde va esto.

"Eh," empecé a coger su atención. "Bonita chica con los ojos y cabello exóticos de otra dimensión que cae en la parte superior de un hombre. Ahora todo lo que necesitamos es un viento dramático para llegar de la nada y con un fondo que se llene de pétalos de rosas, y podemos empezar nuestro propio manga harén."

_Nunca afirme que el filtro entre mi boca y mi cerebro funcionara bien._

Así como predije ella se sonrojo cuando se dio cuenta de la posición que tenía antes cuando su rostro se contrajo en una mueca. Rápidamente se puso de pie y de sus manos irradiaba un poder que hizo que me levantara en el aire y me lanzara a través de un árbol solo para chocar contra otro.

"Ah, también la 'muchacha que golpea al chico debido a la vergüenza'. ¿Cómo podría olvidarme de eso?"

La vi golpearse la cara y gemir. Esto parece que va a ser divertido.


	13. Chapter 13

**Movimiento Inicial**

Me aclare la garganta antes de hablar con el guerrero blindado.

"Eh, lo siento por eso. ¿Estás bien?"

En respuesta él salto fuera de la tierra, giro varias veces en el aire antes de aterrizar en frente de mí, erguido con el pecho hinchado.

"¡No temáis, doncella, que un ataque de ese tipo no es nada más que una bofetada insignificante en comparación con lo que el Poderoso Gilgamesh ha enfrentado!"

Eleve una ceja. ¿Era este tipo serio? Realmente no lo podía saber. "Está bien, bueno, entonces, uh… ¿quién eres tú otra vez?"

"¿Qué quieres decir? Te acabo de decir."

"Si. Lo siento, no te preste atención después de haber sido _¡arrastrada por un maldito libro!_"

"Espera, ¿arrastrada? Todo el mundo que he conocido se dio el lujo de ir por sí mismos. Supongo que no funciona de la misma manera para todo el mundo."

"Aparentemente. Así que de nuevo, ¿A quién tengo el _placer_ de dirigirme?"

"Estoy sintiendo cierta hostilidad. ¿Hay alguna cosa que pueda hacer para aliviar esa frustración?"

Suspire. "Lo siento, pero estaba en medio de la siesta antes de venir aquí. Pero si realmente quieres hacer algo por mí, me puedes ayudar a buscar algo de comida. Estoy hambrienta."

"Lo tengo. En cuanto a lo que soy, solo dame un momento."

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar él utilizo su espada para cortar un agujero en el aire mismo. Antes de que pudiera procesar lo que vi él me agarro del brazo y me tiro en el portal antes de saltar detrás de mí. Luego corto abierto otro agujero dimensional extraño antes de tirar de mí hacia afuera. Me tomo un segundo el registrar nuestra nueva ubicación que era el antiguo castillo de las hermanas poni, en concreto la sala del trono. Él me recogió y me sentó en el trono antiguo de Luna antes de moverse a la parte inferior de las escaleras.

Tomó respiraciones profundas antes de comenzar a girar su arma en varias direcciones.

"¡SOY EL PODEROSO RONIN DEL MULTIVERSO, BUSCADOR DE BATALLAS, EL VAGABUNDO QUE SE ENFRENTA ANTE CUALQUIER ENEMIGO! ¡MIS HAZAÑAS SON, LEGENDARIAS! ¡MI PODER, HACE A LA TIERRA TEMBLAR! ¡MI HABILIDAD ES, IMPONENTE!" Resonó su voz. A continuación, pateo su arma, que reboto por toda la habitación hasta que se dirigió de nuevo hacia él, mientras él saltó en la parte superior del arma. Ahora se balanceaba por el borde de la hoja con un pie antes de comenzar a tirar golpes y patadas, incluso, cambiando sus pies. "¡COMTEMPLAD MI PODEROSA FORMA! ¡CON LA FUERZA DE APLASTAR MONTAÑAS, LA VELOCIDAD DE DEJAR EL VIENTO ATRÁS, LA GRACIA DE LOS DIOSES! ¡DELEITENSE CON MI GLORIA POR EL PRIMERO! ¡EL UNICO!" A continuación, lanzo su arma hacia mí, golpeando la pared por encima de mi cabeza antes de rebotar de nuevo hacia él, atrapándola al aterrizar. Levantándola por encima de su cabeza antes de gritar, "¡EL PODEROSO GILGAMESH!"

"¡¿ESTAS LOCO?! ¡PODRIAS HABERM-!" Me detuve cuando vi una planta rodadora pasar cerca de él, a pesar de estar en el interior del castillo. Señale en la dirección en que voló y le pregunte: "¿Era eso una planta rodadora?"

"Si, va y viene más o menos cada vez que hago mi introducción. Me he acostumbrado a ella."

Me quede quieta por un momento antes de sacudir la cabeza. "Sabes, tener dolor de cabeza con hambre no son una buena combinación. ¿Podemos al menos corregir una de ellas? No he comido en más de un día y estoy agotada por la lucha contra monstruos durante las últimas doce horas."

"Ah, por supuesto. Solo espera aquí. Por cierto, ¿supongo que no eres vegetariana?"

"Le di una mirada sin expresión. "Soy de Nebraska, ¿qué crees?"

"¡Perfecto! ¡Por fin alguien con el que pueda compartir un poco de carne! ¡Ahora afu-! Espera un segundo, ¿por casualidad no sabes cómo ahumar carne? Ya sabes, ¿cecina?"

Lo mire como si fuera un alíen (técnicamente era, pero… ¡cállate!) "¿_No_ sabes cómo ahumar carne?"

"Con la vida que viví antes de venir aquí, no, yo no. Eso es lo que sucede cuando vives un estilo de vida de cuello blanco con padres que creen que el trabajo manual es el tipo de cosas para 'los menos afortunados'." Lo vi fruncir el seño mientras él recordaba. "Y luego, por supuesto, está el hecho de que una vez llegue aquí, todo el mundo estaba demasiado ocupado luchando contra mí para que pudiera aprender algo."

"Uh huh," dije lentamente. "Pues bien, ¡es una buena cosa que me tienes! Soy un mocoso militar del medio oeste, así que sé lo que estoy haciendo. Es posible que desees tomar notas."

El chillo un squeed en eso. Si, en realidad _squeed_, antes de gritar, "¡SI! ¡ESTA NOCHE VOY A CENAR UN COCODRILO!" Para luego salir corriendo afuera tan rápido que dejo una estela de humo detrás de él.

Parpadee dos veces. "Tal vez debería reconsiderar con que cosas interactuó," murmure, pensando en mi cordura menguante. La mayor parte de la que no se ha ido, no era la gran cosa, pero me permitió interactuar con los demás normalmente. Tal vez debería desactivar mi cordura y abrazar la locura por el tiempo que este aquí. Voy a preguntarme menos cosas cuando vuelva.

Empecé a tomar una siesta para despertarme segundos más tarde por un fuerte golpe. Miré delante de mí y me estremecí cuando vi un cocodrilo muerto. Justo detrás de él estaba Gilgamesh, con sus ojos prácticamente brillando.

"_¡CURSO DE COCINA AHORA!"_

Parpadeé un par de veces, asegurándome de que no estaba todavía durmiendo. "Guau, eso fue rápido. Bueno, lo primero que vamos a necesitar es un tipi."

Corrió otra vez dejando una estela de humo detrás de sí, y regreso media hora más tarde con un crudo pero todavía estructural tipi.

"¿Cómo-?"

"¡_EXPLICACIONES DEPUES! ¡COCINAR AHORA!"_

Suspire. Esto iba a ser agotador. "A continuación hay que seleccionar el tipo correcto de madera. Yo prefiero el nogal americano, en lo personal, pero tú mundo, tú elección. Mientras lo haces, voy a empezar a despellejar nuestra cena y cortarla." Lamí mis labios en la anticipación de la deliciosa cena.

Desapareció en otra estela de humo. A medida que trabajaba juré poder escuchar arboles que caían al suelo. Afortunadamente, está vez le llevo más tiempo en volver por lo que pude acabar la mitad del trabajo antes de su regreso. Por desgracia, cuando lo hizo, piezas perfectamente cortadas de madera de arce, lo que parecían ser alrededor de cinco arboles, cayeron desde el cielo a través de agujero en la sala del trono. Me tomo un segundo para darme cuenta de que, después de cortarlos los arrojo encima de su espalda.

"_¡¿QUE SIGUE?!"_

"¡GAH!" grite, encontrando que de alguna manera se las había arreglado para conseguir detrás de mí. "¡Deja de asustarme! Soy lo suficientemente mayor para tener un ataque al corazón, ¿lo sabías? De todos modos," estire la mano, abriendo un agujero en el espacio y saqué de él algunas líneas de pesca y algunos ganchos. Encadene unos cuantos juntos y coloque la carne recién cortada en ellos. "Ahora, tenemos que dejar el fuego arder hasta que haga humo. Lo dejamos establecido unos, oh, cinco a diez minutos, y luego colgamos la carne en el interior del tipi. Algunos prefieren tener su parrilla justo encima del fuego, pero esto será mucho mejor. Créeme. ¡Ah, y asegúrate de que haya una bandeja para el goteo debajo del tipi!"

Una vez que desapareció, segundos después regreso con un caldero.

"_¡¿ESTO FUNCIONARA?!"_

Negué con la cabeza. "Nuh uh. Tiene que ser plano y capaz de asumir toda la circunferencia de la parte inferior del ahumadero. Además, ¿de dónde sacaste eso?"

"Zecora tenía un repuesto," respondió simplemente antes de desaparecer de nuevo y volver con un gran plato circular. _"¿Y ESTO?"_

"Si, eso funcionara." Tomé la bandeja y la coloque en el interior del tipi. El interior ya era muy agradable y caliente, ideal para cocinar; la leña tenía un olor reconfortante, trayendo un montón de recuerdos de una acampada familiar. Con la bandeja en su lugar, empecé a pasar la carne cerca del fuego y salí, cerrando la solapa y asegurándome de que el agujero en la parte superior estaba dejando salir la cantidad justa de humo. "Ahora viene la parte más difícil: la espera. Toma alrededor de dos a tres horas para que la carne se cocine. En aproximadamente la mitad de eso, la carne se pone por todos lados bien cocido." Él asintió febrilmente y nos quedamos en silencio. "Así que, ¿cuál es tu historia?" le pregunte, tratando de averiguar un poco más sobre mi nuevo aliado.

"Yo, mi compañero bien informado, soy Gilgamesh, actualmente estoy en mi forma de base como se vio en Final Fantasy V. Llegué aquí en Equus hace 1.600 años durante la Gran Guerra, de la batalla entre el Poni Unido, el Reino Griffon, y las tribus de la Supremacía Minotauro. Cuando llegué aplasté a todos los que se me opusieron, incluyendo a las Princesas del Sol y la Luna. Mi racha ganadora duro cien años antes de que las tres facciones se unieron para derrotarme. La batalla final duro cuatro días y la tierra fue reformada. Al final, me quede impresionado por su espíritu de lucha y su capacidad para dejar a un lado sus diferencias y permití que me derrotaran, las princesas me sellaron en piedra por 1.500 años con los ¡Elementos de la Armonía! ¡Ahora estoy de vuelta para otra batalla gloriosa contra las Princesas! O mejor dicho, lo sería si no estuviera separado de mi máxima potencia, mis armas, y si las Princesas en realidad no se hubieran vuelto _tan débiles_ en los últimos años. Así que sí, eso lo cubre."

Silbe con aprecio. "Maldición, eso sí que es una historia. Yo misma, fui transportada a Equestria durante una guerra también. A grandes rasgos, eh, ¿hace cuanto tiempo que fue? Creo que, hace poco menos de 1.300 años, me enviaron a Equestria después de comprar un gato de peluche de algún tipo raro en una convención. Cuando desperté, estaba en medio de un bosque, el gato se había vuelto real, y yo estaba al revés. Para el próximo año Dusty, el gato, me enseño los fundamentos para controlar mis nuevos poderes. Después de eso, rescate a un montón de ponis de un dragón que los atacaba, matándolo en el proceso. Entonces me llevaron a conocer a las dos princesas y me recibieron en su casa, siempre y cuando les prometía ayudarles a proteger a los ponis. Estuve de acuerdo, por supuesto, y estuve luchando junto a ellas para los próximos dos siglos. El resto es un poco personal, también, y solo me desperté hace alrededor de un mes."

"Ah, ¿así que eras un aliado de las Princesas? Impresionante. Los otros a los que he conocido tenían problemas con las princesas, o las utilizaban. Pero, ¿dices que fuiste sellada por los Elementos? ¿Solo puedo suponer que ellos los utilizaron en ti?"

"En efecto. Ahora que lo recuerdo, fue probablemente lo mejor, aunque me hicieron huir del poni que más me necesitaba, así como perder un amigo en el proceso."

"Ya veo. Eso es un destino bastante duro. No voy a hacer palanca en el tema," me dijo, y me dio una palmada simpática en el hombro. "Yo realmente no tuve a nadie que perder en mi encarcelamiento, por lo que realmente no me afecto mucho."

"Bueno, al menos ahora sé que no soy la única a la que sacaron de su planeta," me reí de mi broma oscura.

"¿Qué cos-? No, no importa, prometí no fisgonear. Por cierto, ¿qué personaje eras antes de venir a Equus? Me pareces familiar, pero no puedo reconocerte."

"¿Alguna vez jugaste en la PlayStation Vita? Me vestí como el personaje principal de uno de sus juegos exclusivos: Gravity Rush. Su nombre era Kat y yo me vestí de ella por esa convención. Control de la Gravedad vino con el traje."

"Ah, ¡eso! Por desgracia, nunca fui capaz de ponerme en contacto con una Vita. El juego se veía bueno. Aunque, no me acuerdo de ella siendo atendido como tú. Un traje alternativo, ¿tal vez?"

"No, ¡es un original de Rarity! Mi traje estaba hecho trizas después de una pelea con un pequeño nevi y después de usar y reparar durante casi 250 años, me enferme de lo mismo. Incluso si era lindo, no es realmente una buena cosa para golpear cosas en. A día de hoy, nunca me di cuenta de cómo podía correr con tacones. Espero que las chicas no van a estar preocupadas por mí, mi pequeña Flutter se pone tan molesta cuando ella no sabe lo que está pasando."

"¿Así que eres amiga de los Elementos? ¡Es bueno oír eso! Y, ¿mi 'pequeño Flutter'? Bueno, ella tiene altos niveles de Moe. Si te hace sentir mejor el tiempo parece viajar de forma diferente entre dimensiones por lo que existe la posibilidad de que no será un tiempo tan largo en el que dejaste de cuando regreses. Si quieres te puedo enviar de vuelta después de comer. Ya que solo te llame aquí para tener a alguien con quien pasar el rato, me estaba sintiendo un poco egoísta realmente en ese momento."

Me reí un poco. "¿Por eso me llamaste aquí? Bueno, he tenido peor compañía, un cierto insecto se me viene a la mente, pero si lo que dices es cierto, entonces no me importa pegarme a tu alrededor. Yo estaba en la necesidad de unas pequeñas vacaciones. Tres semanas consecutivas de lucha contra monstruos realmente puede agotar a una chica. Y una cosa más, no me importa si se trata de otro universo, si tienes alguna intención de dañar a Fluttershy o hacer cualquier cosa con ella, entonces vas a estar en el espacio antes de que puedas decir 'ups'".

Él se rasco la cabeza con nerviosismo. "Eh, bueno, para ser honesto, hice algo parecido durante mi escape. Tuve que tomar los Elementos de la Armonía lejos de ellas para que pudiera tener una batalla con Celestia. Los envié lejos con una onda de choque, cuando entré cayendo. Te prometo que no tengo intenciones de hacer daño a ellas. De hecho, realmente me gustaría ser capaz de que seamos amigos."

Sonreí después de escuchar eso. "Entonces, ¿por qué no nos ayudamos mutuamente?"

"¿Qué quieres decir? Ah, y también, ¿el alimento está listo?" me pregunto. Mirando de cerca me di cuenta de que algo de baba parecía estar saliendo detrás de su visera. "Ese olor me está volviendo loco."

"Chicos," dije con una sonrisa mientras sacudía la cabeza. Me levante, comprobé y voltee la carne para luego regresar a mi lugar. "Una hora más o menos, y tendremos una vieja carne pasada de moda. Y a lo que me refiero es, que podríamos ayudarnos mutuamente. He llegado a conocer a mis amigos bastante bien en las últimas semanas, y creo que conozco a mi nieta bastante bien, así que puedo ayudarte en ese aspecto. Lo que necesito de ti es el entrenamiento en el combate. El nevus de mi mundo está empeorando y nunca he tenido entrenamiento formal en el arte del combate. Creo que es un comercio justo, ¡más ahora que sabes cómo ahumar carne!"

"Por lo tanto, ¿entrenamiento de combate? Mm. En realidad nunca he enseñado a nadie como luchar antes. Por otro lado, le prometí a Auric que ayudaría a Celestia y Luna a ponerse en forma una vez que finalmente haya ganado su confianza, por lo que esto podría ser una buena práctica."

Si hubiera estado bebiendo algo, seguramente sin duda alguna lo habría escupido. "¡¿Auric?! ¡¿Conociste a Auric Fulcrum?!"

"Oh, ¿también lo conoces? Si, le di una mano contra los seguidores de un idiota pomposo que se hacía llamar 'Omega'. Él es un gran tipo, ¿verdad?"

"Me pareció más un sabe-lo-todo. ¡Me dijo que estaba viviendo en ese programa de televisión de los años ochenta! ¿Lo puedes creer?"

Esperé que se echara a reír, pero en lugar de eso me miro con cara de 'estás bromeando'.

"Oh, no puede ser," murmure.

"Odio decir esto, pero él tiene razón. 'My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad' salió en el año 2010 y es probablemente el programa más popular centrado en las niñas hecha para los niños desde 'Las Chicas Súper Poderosas'. De hecho, yo era un gran fan."

"¡¿P-Pero cómo?! ¡Nunca había oído nada sobre eso! ¡Ese programa era propiedad de Hasbro! ¡Hasbro ya no existe!"

"Lo hace en mi dimensión. Interesante. Por lo visto, no eres de la misma Tierra que yo. Yo había asumido que todos los desplazados eran de la misma Tierra. ¿Supongo que no venció John McCain a Barack Obama en su línea de tiempo?"

Le di otra mirada en blanco. "Lo desearía. Pero no nos pongamos a hablar de política sobre dos tipos que son probablemente muertos. Tronzado multiverso. No quiero ni pensar que otra cosa más que me dijo Auric sea verdad."

"¿Cómo qué?"

"Los Changelings que invaden Canterlot durante alguna boda que está por venir. Pfff, al igual que podría suceder. ¡NO!"

Se detuvo por un momento antes de aclararse con nerviosismo su garganta, pero lo interrumpí. "Sé lo que vas a decir, así que detente inmediatamente. Ya tuve ese debate con Auric, pero simplemente no va a suceder en mi mundo. No cuando extermine a toda la raza de Changelings hace más de mil años. Incluso llegó a ser conocida como la Masacre de Trottingham. Le mostré a esos insectos que no se juega con mi familia."

"Oh… guau. Y, ¿quieres mi ayuda para aprender cómo luchar? Mira, se que probablemente piensas que todos se han ido, pero hay ciertos eventos que parecen ocurrir en todas las dimensiones no importa que, y la invasión Changeling es una de ellas. Eso sí, no asumir nada hasta después de que suceda, ¿está bien?"

"Bueno, la única manera en que podrían ser cualquier amenaza es si los Changelings que sobrevivieron todavía alberguen algún odio hacia los ponis. Estoy bastante segura de que inculque temor suficiente en ellos, sin embargo, nunca intentaría algo que hizo su madre. Estoy sinceramente esperando también. No sé cómo funciona en otros mundos, pero en el mío, los Changelings fueron la inspiración para los vamponis."

"'Vamponis', ¿eh? Honestamente no sé nada acerca de la cultura poni fuera de lo que vi en el show. Estuve demasiado ocupado luchando. Supongo que eso es lo que ocurre cuando todas las especies en el mundo te temen, incluso los dragones. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, nunca luche contra un Changeling antes. Supongo que se quedaron fuera de la guerra."

Me estremecí, pensando en lo que esos bichos le estaban haciendo a los ponis. "Bueno, en mi mundo los Changelings drenaban el amor de la misma manera que vampiros o vamponis drenaban la sangre. Y no es tan limpio como en las películas muestran. Más como en la forma que zombis hacen. De modo que pudieron ver como llegue a estar un poco agresiva cuando anduvieron tras mi hija."

"He tenido la intención de preguntar acerca de eso. ¿Has dicho hija? ¿Asumo que es sustituta?"

Asentí. "Una pequeña potranca huérfana que encontré en las calles de Trottingham. Su nombre era Flitterbee y la quería como si fuera mía. Por desgracia, nos separaron después de la matanza, porque me consideraban demasiado inestable por Celestia y Luna. Diez años más tarde, me sellaron en piedra por mil años. Sin embargo, logré averiguar que paso con ella y no podría estar más orgullosa de su descendiente."

"¿Fluttershy?" Asentí. "Lo asumí, recordando que la llamaste 'mi pequeño Flutter." Lo vi reír. "No puedo esperar hasta que finalmente logré hacerme amigo con ellas, solo te dan ganas de abrazarla, ¿verdad?"

Sonreí. "He estado allí, he hecho eso, y todavía no he tenido suficiente. Y para responder a tu pregunta anterior: si, necesito que me enseñes como luchar. La única razón por la que hice tanto daño en ese momento fue porque perdí el control de mi poder después de aprender una nueva habilidad. Fue mi ataque Hoyo Negro, por si lo preguntas. Yo sé cómo usar mi poder, ¡pero eso es todo! ¡Necesito saber cómo defenderme, especialmente si quiero aprovechar al máximo mis armas!"

"Mm. Bueno, no creo que pueda ser capaz de ayudarte a controlar tus poderes, pero si estás buscando como ser mejor en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo para que no tengas que confiar en ellos tanto, eso sí puedo hacerlo. Solo una advertencia, yo soy más un autodidacta con un poco de entrenamiento formal, así que soy sobre todo un maestro de las tres escuelas de las artes marciales. El primero sería el instinto, el segundo es que imito los movimientos de los videojuegos y las películas."

Me reí de eso. "¿Y el tercero?"

"Es el más antiguo que existe," respondió. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué quería decir con eso me lanzo un golpe rápido antes de que pudiera cerrar mis ojos y se detuvo justo enfrente de mi cara. La fuerza fue lo suficientemente grande que sentí como si estuviera siendo golpeada por una ráfaga de viento. "La escuela de la vida. Espero que puedas tomarlo, así como las lesiones."

Lo mire con los ojos abiertos y trague saliva. "Y es por eso que llevo un escudo," dije, apenas lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado.

"Y va a estar recibiendo un montón de uso, te lo aseguro. Pero en un tema más ligero. Aunque seas amiga de los Elementos asumo que, ¿no te llevas completamente bien con las Princesas?"

Oculte una mueca lo mejor que pude. "Podría ser mejor, pero ya tengo un plan en movimiento. Se trata de matar a un montón de monstruos, un par de dragones, y a un viejo amigo. Vamos a dejar las cosas así."

El me dio una mirada interrogante antes de encogerse de hombros. "Bueno, ¿cómo te sientes siendo un poco troll?" Me pregunto. Prácticamente podía ver sus ojos sonriendo por sí mismos.

"Suena divertido. Tal vez pueda traer de vuelta algunos recuerdos que tengo con Celestia y Luna. Oh, y antes de continuar, tengo algo que decirte."

"¿Mm?"

Sonreí y me teletransporte. Volví un segundo más tarde, sosteniendo un enorme plato de carne ahumada. "¡La comida está lista!"

"¡A CONTINUACION, VAMOS A AGASAJARNOS CON ESTA BESTIA, MI COMPAÑERA QUE ALTERA LA GRAVEDAD!"

"Oh, ¡casi lo olvido!" Me teletransporte de nuevo y volví con una bandeja goteando. "¡No te puedes olvidar de la salsa! Nada mejor que sumergir la carne ahumada en jugo de carne ahumada. ¡Esto volvería incluso a las Princesas en carnívoros!" Coloque la comida delante de nosotros y vi como Gilgamesh comenzó a comer. Me reí un poco antes de tomar unas cuantas piezas de carne. "Chicos."

* * *

Después de comer le conté a Kat cuales eran mis planes para estrellarme en la actuación de La Noche de los Corazones Cálidos que será en un par de meses. A pesar de que se sintió un poco mal por querer echar a perder la fiesta, ella se relajo cuando cambié mi plan por subirme al escenario después de que la actuación haya terminado. También me agrado saber que ella tenía un poco de experiencia tocando la guitarra, lo que definitivamente me ayudaría a cabo.

Le presente a Zecora al día siguiente, la cual estuvo más que dispuesta a aceptarla, aunque creo que su rima constante saco de quicio los nervios de Kat. Después de que recogimos algunas bayas y tomamos un poco de té abrí un portal hacia la casa de Octavia y Vynil. Los dos saltamos a través, sorprendiendo a los ponis. Antes de que pudieran hacer cualquier pregunta, me explique.

"Hola chicas, les presento a Kat Shifter, ella va a estar presentándose y practicando conmigo. Y antes de que preguntes Vynil, no ella no es mi novia. Yegua o lo que sea."

"Correcto, entonces-"

"Aunque estoy trabajando en ello."

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Estoy bromeando."

Kat me dio un puñetazo en el brazo. "Bueno, porque no salgo en citas con niños. Salgo en citas con hombres solamente."

"¿Discúlpame? ¿Qué parte de estos músculos no dice 'hombre'?" le pregunte indignado.

"Di la palabra 'Bangkok' sin reírte tanto interna como externamente," me desafío.

"Bangkok," le dije completamente en serio. Tres segundos después resople. "¡Maldición!"

"Exactamente. Así que no, no tienes ni una sola oportunidad. Aparte, no salgo con mis maestros. Si lo hiciera, estaría yendo constantemente con Makuta."

"¿Quién?"

"¿En serio? ¿No ves Bionicle? ¡¿Qué clase de chico nunca los ha visto?! ¡Es la mierda con la que crecí!"

"Espera, ¿estás seriamente diciéndome que uno de los Desplazados en un maldito LEGO? Lloro por él."

"En realidad, él está totalmente hecho de metal. Ten cuidado con una piedra con escritura extraña en ella. Esa es su señal de llamada, y es malvado. Al igual que la representación grafica y maliciosa de malvado. Sin embargo, es todo un caballero."

"Villanos Inteligentes por lo general lo son."

"¿Mm?"

Ambos nos giramos a Vynil y Octavia que nos miraban completamente confundidas.

"Oh, cierto. Lo siento. Mm, chicas, ¿por qué no se presentan a sí mismas mientras voy a grabar un par de canciones para ustedes en la sala de grabación?"

"Espera, ¿qué?" Kat pregunto.

"Oh, uno de los otros Desplazados, Xante, me dio un hechizo que me permitiera básicamente ser un iPod viviente. Estas dos me están permitiendo venir aquí, así como también prestándome los instrumentos que necesito, a cambio de canciones de nuestra dimensión."

"Bueno, eso es… algo," ella dijo con una mirada desconcertada.

"Así que sí, ustedes tres hablen, que yo voy a hacer algunas grabaciones."

Agarre la grabadora de voz y algunos casetes y entre en la sala de grabación. Me decidí por la música clásica en primer lugar, ya que me tomaría más tiempo, y ya sabía que darle a Octavia a continuación. Empecé a reproducir Antonio Vivaldi: Las Cuatro Estaciones, en concreto la parte de Spring y más concretamente el primer movimiento, Allegro.

[Youtube: Antonio Vivaldi – The Four Seasons – Spring – Allegro]

Mientras se reproducía cerré mis ojos y deje mi mente vagar, específicamente en mi último conocimiento. Kat era bastante divertida, y estaba teniendo un buen momento compartiendo bromas mutuamente con ella. Pero como tan agradable era estar con ella, no podía evitar sentirme un poco preocupado. Ella parecía estar llevando una gran cantidad de carga, y a diferencia de mí, no era todo sobre su vida anterior. Claro que ella era amiga de los Elementos y parecía pensar en Fluttershy como su familia, pero algunas cosas que me dijo hizo que me preguntará si eso era todo, y francamente temo que con la cantidad adecuada de estimulo ella podría hacer algo que lamentara, y que los otros no podrán vivir para lamentarlo.

_Probablemente le enseñare a mantener la calma incluso en situaciones extremas, así como una gran cantidad de meditación. Entre más logre conseguir que confié en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, mejor. Parece querer ser buena en eso, por lo que no será demasiado difícil._

[Youtube: Spring (2nd movement, Largo) – Antonio Vivaldi]

A medida que empecé a grabar Largo e pianissimo sempre movimiento de Spring mi mente se perdió en otro cierto Desplazado. Némesis estaba solo, luchando contra un enemigo que tenía más de mil años para afianzarse en su mundo, y con la fuerza definitiva haciéndole pensar que era el malo. Probablemente lo tenga áspero. Me hubiese encantado hacer más por él, pero aparte de abandonar mi propia dimensión no había mucho más que pudiera hacer.

_Espera un minuto…_

Tan pronto como termine el segundo movimiento salí de la habitación, encontrando a todas ellas hablando, mientras compartían algunas bayas.

"Oigan, señoritas, ¿puedo pedirles un favor?"

"¿Qué clase de favor?" Octavia pregunto.

"Deseo enviar una canción a un amigo que tengo, por lo que necesitaré una grabadora para enviarle."

"Así que quieres que compremos una grabadora, ¿sólo para que puedas enviarla a otra persona?" ella pregunto, un poco molesta. "No son baratos, sabias."

"Voy a hacer que valga la pena. Cuatro canciones extra la próxima vez que me aparezca."

"¡Bueno, eso suena-!"

Octavia se aclaro la garganta y le dio una mirada. Vynil tomo un minuto para leerla antes de asentir.

"Vas a tener que hacerlo un poco mejor que eso," dijo el unicornio con una sonrisa.

"Ok entonces, seis."

Ella se mantuvo en silencio.

"¿Ocho?"

Ella bostezo.

"¡Grr. Bien, diez, oferta final!"

"Hecho."

"Tuerce mi brazo, ¿por qué no?" le dije cuando entre de nuevo en la sala de grabación, los oí reír antes de cerrar la puerta insonorizada. Grabé el movimiento final de Spring, la Allegro pastorale y tiré otra de mis favoritas, Bach'sToccata and Fugue in D minor. Nuevamente, tengo debilidad por una buena pieza en órgano.

[Youtube: Antonio Vivaldi – Four seasons – Springs – 3rd movement]

[Youtube: Toccata and Fugue in D Minor (Best Version Ever)]

Entregué a Octavia los casetes y el reproductor de casetes antes de llamar a Kat para que me siga a la otra habitación.

"Oye, ¡¿qué paso con lo mío?!" Vynil pregunto.

"Obtendrás ellos antes de irme. Además, estoy un poco irritado contigo en este momento."

Ella resoplo y cruzo sus patas delanteras mientras Kat y yo entrabamos en la sala y encontramos dos guitarras y un contrabajo.

"Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora?"

"Bueno," comencé, recogiendo la guitarra, "Tú vas a ayudarme a aprender a tocar la guitarra, Octavia va a ayudarme a aprender a tocar el bajo, y yo voy a ayudarte para que aprendas a tocar tu parte de la canción que vamos a tocar cuando nos presentemos en la actuación de La Noche de los Corazones Cálidos en Canterlot. Si funciona según lo previsto, el público se quedara para oírnos tocar al final, Celly y Lulu se presentaran, voy a decir algo que va a cabrear a alguna de ellas, nos divertiremos huyendo de ellas, y es de esperar que Celestia obtenga un aneurisma cada vez que reproduzca esa canción o una versión de la misma. ¿Qué te parece?"

"Parece que tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, así que manos a la obra para que podamos llegar a las cosas importantes."

"Ciertamente."

* * *

"Je je. Tengo su número ahora," el pulpo dijo entre dientes, mirando a través de la ventana. "¡Y qué chica más bonita tiene con él! No puedo esperar para poner mis tentáculos alrededor de ella."

"¿Alrededor de quién?"

"Aquella que está con el… espera."

Ultros se giro para ver un pegaso gris con ojos amarillos dispares.

"¿Quién eres?"

"¡Soy Derpy Hooves!"

"¿Derpy Hooves eh? Mm, por casualidad no sabes en donde está Canterlot, ¿verdad?"

"Está justo allí," ella respondió, señalando el castillo en la montaña lejana.

"Gracias, ahora, ¡ES TIEMPO DE LA TINTA Y DE CORRER!" él grito antes de desatar una nube de niebla y salir corriendo.

* * *

"Ok, entonces, en primer lugar me gustaría tener una idea de cómo luchas."

Asentí y encendí mi poder. Él me llevo a un río en el Bosque Everfree. Los árboles nos dieron un montón de cobertura, pero aún era lo suficientemente claro cerca de la orilla para que las cosas no se interpongan en el camino. "Está es la forma en la que generalmente peleo," le dije y me fui al cielo. Unos momentos después, me estrelle encima con un potente saque de gravedad, demoliendo una piedra bastante grande y dejando un pequeño cráter en el suelo en el proceso. "¿Qué piensas de eso?"

"Bueno, ciertamente tienes poder, pero ese ataque fue tremendamente predecible. Sin mencionar que giraba bastante en torno a tus poderes. Supongo que no has luchado muchos enemigos con inteligencia, y cuando lo haces te basas principalmente en tus poderes."

"Bueno, no es del todo cierto, pero mis poderes siempre han sido mi ventaja. Dragones, grifos, minotauros, y todos los changelings fueron tomados fácilmente por el simple uso de mí gravedad. Estos nevi son completamente diferentes, ya que aprovechan poderes similares. Además, ¿qué parte de que no tengo verdadero entrenamiento en combate no oíste?"

"Si, si, lo entiendo. Así que, ¿cuánto tiempo duran tus poderes? Incluso yo dudo un poco de que puedas flotar indefinidamente."

"Originalmente, sólo unos minutos. Después de siglos de entrenamiento, duran el mayor tiempo que aguante."

"Mm. En ese caso supongo que la movilidad sería tu mayor activo. Vamos a ver cuánto. Me dirigiré hacia a ti con ataques potentes, pero predecibles." Él levanto sus brazos de manera intimidante. "¿Lista?"

Esperando mucho dolor viniendo hacia mí, saque mi escudo rápidamente y lo deslice en mi brazo, por si acaso. "Lista," dije, poco convincentemente, Gilgy no se dio cuenta. Tampoco ayudo cuando comenzó a reproducir a todo volumen una canción para establecer la lucha.

[Youtube: Max Anarchy OST – Ruthless]

Se lanzó con un amplio puñetazo al que pase por debajo, y le seguí con un golpe encima de su cabeza, que le lance desde atrás. Lo leyó fácilmente y me dio una patada que apenas logré bloquear con mi escudo, con la fuerza suficiente como para enviarme volando. Antes de que incluso se detuviera se lanzo sobre mí, dispuesto a botarme al suelo. Sin saber que hacer exactamente, saqué un bö mientras volaba, haciendo que se extienda en toda su longitud de un metro y medio. Clavándolo en el suelo, deteniéndome justo a tiempo para ser arrollada por un loco blindado, alias Gilgamesh.

Me sujeto de los hombros y me lanzo al suelo antes de golpearme con su frente en la cara. Antes de que pudiera recuperarme de ese golpe me levanto y me arrojo en contra de un árbol, golpeando mi espalda primero. A continuación, me agarro del brazo y me tiro al suelo antes de levantar su puño de nuevo, listo para bajarlo hacia mi cabeza.

"¡Woah, woah, woah! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Es posible que tenga un poco de invulnerabilidad, pero no lo suficiente como para sobrevivir a ese tipo de golpe en la cabeza!" Instintivamente me teletransporte de su agarre y me pare justo detrás de él, dándole una buena bofetada en la parte posterior de su cabeza. "¡Entiendo que estamos entrenando y todo eso, pero incluso los grifos sabían cómo tratar a una dama!"

"Y esa es tu primera lección," él afirmo simplemente palmeándome la cara, dejándome sin aliento mientras me tapaba la nariz. Afortunadamente, se detuvo justo después de eso. "Si quieres ganar una pelea, una _verdadera_ pelea, una sin reglas, entonces tú tienes que tener la mentalidad adecuada." Se giro hacia mí. "En el momento en que está lucha comenzó, incluso si tratándose de un entrenamiento de combate, tú dejaste de ser una mujer. Dejaste de ser Kat Shifter, dejaste de ser un Desplazado. Tu edad, incluso tu especie, se volvieron irrelevantes. Lo único que importa es lo que va a afectar a esta lucha. Todo, desde la altura, tus tics, tus hábitos e incluso tu disposición emocional, esas son las cosas que importan."

Suspire en la derrota. Él tenía razón, por supuesto. Supongo que le di a Gilgamesh muy poco crédito, el realmente es un maestro en su oficio y tenía que tener eso en cuenta. Convoqué mi equipamiento de nuevo y tome una posición preparada. Lo mire con determinación y le dije, "Bien entonces, sensei. Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo."

Él se rió entre dientes. "'Sensei'. Nunca pensé que alguien me llamaría así." Él se preparo de nuevo. "Vamos entonces."

* * *

Dos meses han pasado. Kat y yo entrenamos tanto en las artes marciales como musicales. Ella aprendía rápidamente, pero parecía que todavía tenía algunos problemas en romper ciertos hábitos y tenía la tendencia en tratar de acabar con sus enemigos, con poderosos golpes. A pesar de todo, ella _estaba_ mejorando.

Por mi parte, había logrado finalmente ser lo suficientemente bueno en la guitarra y en el bajo para poder interpretar la canción que quería. Kat estaba bastante bien en sí misma, por no hablar de una buena maestra. Octavia tenía algún tipo de problema conmigo, porque me parecía difícil ajustar la presión de mis dedos sobre las cuerdas correctamente, pero finalmente descubrí el truco. Mi siguiente obstáculo fue aprender a tocar la guitarra y el bajo, al mismo tiempo, pero finalmente lo superé también. Todavía puedo recordar las caras de asombro en las chicas cuando hice mi primera transformación, la cual me dio los miembros necesarios para llevar a cabo tal hazaña.

En el momento que estuvimos esperando fuera del edificio, observando la actuación que estaba cerca de su acto final. Ambos nos reíamos del atuendo de Spike, el cual era simplemente ridículo.

"Los tres líderes acordaron compartir la hermosa tierra, y vivir en armonía por siempre. Y juntos, llamaron a su nueva tierra…"

"¡Equestria!" Gritaron las mane six. La multitud aplaudió en respuesta.

"Esa es nuestra señal. ¿Estás lista?" le pregunte, agarrando la guitarra, el bajo y mi naginata con diferentes manos.

Kat levanto su guitarra con sus manos. "Tan lista como podría llegar a ser, pero recuerda que, después de esto, trabajaremos en conseguir algunos amigos 'elementales'."

"Por supuesto. Pero siendo honesto, ya tenía planes incluso antes de que aparecieras. De todos modos," corte un gran agujero en el aire antes de que ambos entráramos en el.

* * *

La multitud aplaudió y Ultros gruño desde su posición en las vigas del techo.

_Uf, ¡¿en dónde están?! ¡Ellos dijeron que estarían aquí!_

En ese momento se abrió un agujero en el aire y ambos humanos cayeron directo en el escenario. Deteniendo a todos los ponis en seco y manteniéndolos tranquilos, mirando tanto con miedo y confusión.

"¿Wassup?" el blindado dijo. Antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera reaccionar ellos comenzaron a tocar.

[Youtube: Clash on the Big Bridge - Final Fantasy V / ビッグブリッヂの死闘 - FF5]

_¡Si, ahora me vengare del cabeza de músculo y tomaré la miel!_

El pulpo empujo su peso sobre las vigas del techo, que gemían por el esfuerzo.

_¡GAH! ¡NO! ¡ELEGI LAS MÁS RESISTENTES DE NUEVO!_

Antes de que lograra manejar el asunto, la canción ya había terminado. La multitud seguía estando confusa, pero algunos estaban pisando fuerte sus pezuñas con nerviosismo en señal de aprobación.

En ese momento, todo un grupo de ponis blindados, sin mencionar a dos realmente grandes, irrumpieron.

"Gilgamesh," el alto blanco grito.

¿Sup, Celly? ¡Y Lulu, no esperaba verte a estas horas!"

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!"

"¿Qué? ¿Yo quería hacer un espectáculo? ¿Eso es tan malo?"

_¡Vaya, esas dos están bastante bien también! ¡NO! ¡SIN DISTRACCIONES! ¡PREPARENSE PARA SER APLASTADOS!_

Él finalmente logró empujar su peso de cinco toneladas en las vigas del techo. Dirigiéndose hacia el guerrero musculoso… y estrellándose en el suelo junto a él.

"¡NOOOOO! ¡GRAAAAGH!" él grito. En su cólera perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre el escenario. Todos quedaron sorprendidos y confusos. Hubo al menos un minuto de espera antes de que el pulpo rompió el silencio. "¡MIRAD! ¡SOY ULTROS! ¡DENME TODAS SUS PRECIOCIDADES!"

* * *

De acuerdo, he visto algunas cosas raras en mis días, pero un pulpo gigante que cae del techo mientras grita 'denme a todas sus preciosas' ¡se lleva el pastel directamente de la boca de Celly! Me giré hacia mi 'maestro' con una mirada desconcertada. "¿Tú amigo?"

"Oh sí, nos llevamos de las mil maravillas. Como fósforos con gasolina," me respondió con una voz exasperada.

"¡Tú allí! Ven aquí, tú preciosa pequeña cosita," me ordeno con un brillo en sus ojos. Incluso parecía soltar un resoplido pervertido, a pesar de no tener ninguna fosa nasal que pudiera ver.

Me estremecí involuntariamente. "Está bien, ¿cuál es su problema?" le susurre a Gilgy.

"Él es un villano cómico de un juego de rol japonés que tiene tentáculos, ¿qué crees tú?

Mis ojos se abrieron cuando me di vuelta escrutando a la criatura delante de mí. "¡OH DIABLOS, NO! ¡Lo siento, bub, pero no estoy en el menú!" le grite al pulpo.

"¡¿Qué _es_ está repugnante criatura?!" Luna exigió con disgusto.

Ultros (suponiendo que es su nombre) se giro hacia ella. "¡Ahora! ¡Puedes ser muy bonita, pero ten cuidado con esa boca! ¡Estás hablando con el pulpo de la realeza aquí!"

"Kat, ¿quieres poner a prueba lo fuerte que tus golpes se han vuelto en estos dos últimos meses?" Gilgy me pregunto.

"Mmm," murmure con un dedo tocando mi barbilla, mientras miraba a Ultros. "Mmm, ¿qué piensas tú maestro? ¿Debo irme por la borda o solo ir a lo justo?"

"Hacer que 'despegue de nuevo', ¿responde a tu pregunta?", me pregunto con una sonrisa.

Le sonreí de vuelta y me cubrí en aura. Él me dio una mirada, pero sacudí mi cabeza. "Es solo para hacer que me vea bien." El pulpo me miro confundido. "Tú no eres el único de la realeza, ¡pervertido! ¡Ahora estás tratando con la Reina de la Gravedad!" Me lancé hacia adelante, pasando por debajo de un par de tentáculos y lo golpeo de lleno en los colmillos. No creí que fuera lo suficiente para mandarlo lejos, así que decidí cambiar la dirección de la gravedad inclinándola hacia arriba. Temporalmente, por supuesto, podría durar unos diez segundos más o menos, al menos lo suficiente para que golpeara la atmosfera y luego caiga en picada. Con una sonrisa de suficiencia, vi como se iba volando, incluso atravesando el techo.

"_**¡NO OTRAVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ!"**_

Observe por un momento y te juro que realmente podía ver un brillo en el cielo.

"Guau, y sin darle una patada de gravedad. Impresionante," Gilgamesh me felicito.

"¿Q-Quién eres tú?" Celestia pregunto, tratando de mantenerse intimidante a pesar de su total confusión con la situación.

No me atreví a dar la vuelta para mirar a Celestia, sabiendo que todavía no estaba preparada mentalmente para ello. "Oh, solo un viajero que está de visita desde otro mundo. Ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre."

"¿Otro _qué_?" ella pregunto, sonando totalmente sorprendida.

"No importa. ¡Oye Kat, llego la hora de su próximo entrenamiento!" Gilgy interrumpió.

"Espera, ¿qué?"

"Oye Tia, pensé que después de la última vez estarías tratando de coger menos pasteles."

Después de un momento comenzó a todo volumen otra canción antes de que atravesara una pared cercana.

[Youtube: Touhou – The SDM! (Rampaging Sakuya)]

"¡ES HORA DE PROBAR TU RESISTENCIA Y REFLEJOS!" él grito, mientras salía corriendo.

"¡Espera! ¡¿Qué quieres-?!" Le intente llamar solo para sentir una sensación de calor intenso que llamo mi atención. Mire hacia la multitud y vi a Celestia, ardiendo en un aura de fuego, apretando los dientes con rabia. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. "¡YO NO FUI!" con eso, ¡salí a toda prisa tan rápido como posiblemente podía!

* * *

Octavia finalmente termino la transcripción de la parte final del último movimiento de 'Winter' de las Cuatro Estaciones.

_Tal pieza maravillosa. Creo que la apuesta de Vynil realmente valió la pena. _

Ella tomo otro sorbo de jugo de naranja cuando de repente Vynil irrumpió con un periódico.

"¡Tavi! ¡Mira esto!"

"¿Mm?"

El poni tierra vio el titular y de inmediato trago saliva.

**ALBOROTO EN LOS CORAZONES CALIDOS **

**CELESTIA CALIENTA LAS COSAS DEBIDO A LOS INSTIGADORES**

La imagen mostro a sus dos huéspedes recientes corriendo a toda velocidad por las calles de Canterlot mientras una enorme bola de fuego los seguía, volando hacia ellos.

"Creo que eso explicaría esto," agrego el unicornio, levitando los tres instrumentos cubiertos de hollín.

**Notas del traductor:**

Crossover con Gravity of the Situation de DJSkywalker.


	14. Chapter 14

**El Peso de los Mundos**

"¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡MIRA TU CARA!" sé rió mientras señalaba la foto en la página.

Lo fulmine con la mirada. Los dos estábamos mirando el artículo publicado sobre nuestra pequeña aventura en Canterlot. "Te das cuenta de que podría haber resultado mucho peor, ¿verdad? Puedes hacer frente a basura como está todo el día, ¡pero yo no! Ni siquiera soy lo suficientemente valiente como para burlarme del peso de Celestia. No después de lo que ocurrió con Luna y Paco," murmure con un pequeño estremecimiento.

"¿Quién?"

"Paco o Pacolytese como él prefiere, era el emperador de los dragones cuando llegué por primera vez a Equestria. Gracias a mí ayuda, las Princesas fueron finalmente capaces de derrotarlo. Nos convertimos en aliados después, a pesar de que nunca deja de derrotarlo de vez en cuando. ¡Puede ser tan llorón a veces!"

"'¿Emperador Dragón?' Interesante, parece que incluso las sociedades dragón son diferentes entre dimensiones. Yo mismo me enfrente, y completamente aplastado, al Rey Dragón Crimsonwing. Nosotros no éramos exactamente amigos después de eso, pero nos respetábamos mutuamente. Incluso me presento a su hija."

Asentí. "Parece que los dragones son un problema en muchos lugares. Aunque, me gusto mucho la nueva información que encontré sobre ellos cuando regrese."

"Oh si, ¿y qué fue?"

"¡Que soy adorada por ellos como la Diosa de la Batalla! ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! ¡Ellos me rezan antes de salir a la batalla! ¡Incluso me hicieron una reverencia cuando estaba en el convento! Me encanta, además de que reforzaron mi escudo y me dieron un bastón. Después de todo, los dragones son los mejores herreros de mi mundo."

"Igual que aquí, aunque prefieren sus armas naturales. Además, '¿Diosa de la Batalla?' ¡Perra! Yo mismo me he vuelto como una especie de hombre del saco para ellos, 'Gilgamesh el Aplasta Dragones'. Incluso hubo un dragón adulto que, al darse cuenta quien era, prácticamente me suplico que tomara su hora. Incluso está endeudado conmigo."

"Huh, todo lo que tengo es un equipo de dragones que me ayudan a destruir a los nevi. Todos ellos son adolescentes. A pesar de todo, Garble y sus amigos son ciertamente leales y muy buenos haciendo lo que les digo. No me entristece que teman que me enoje con ellos, no es que yo lo haría de todas formas. ¿Me pregunto si es por como he derrotado a Paco?"

"Espera, ¿has dicho Garble?"

"¿Lo conoces? ¿Escamas rojas, púas anaranjadas? Eh, interesante."

Lo vi hacer una mueca. "Eh, no, no lo conozco, en realidad, aunque sí he oído de él. Solo… em, ¿qué tan bien te caen Twilight, Rainbow, Rarity, y Spike?"

"Útil, divertido, práctico, y un gran cocinero, en ese orden. ¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, digamos que si eres amigo de ellos, algo me dice que les darás a tres dragones adolescentes una bofetada por idiotas."

"¿Garble? ¿Seguro que estamos hablando del mismo dragón? Él no ha sido nada más que un amor. Seguro que él y sus amigos son un poco duros alrededor de los bordes, ¿qué dragón no?, pero son buenos niños. Tal vez de lo que estás hablando no suceda en mi mundo como lo haría aquí. Por otra parte, nunca conocí al niño hasta que lo salvé de ser asesinado por un Hulk. Eso pudo haber tenido algo que ver con ello."

"Bueno, es posible, pero por si acaso, prepárate para darles un regaño después de la Migración Dragón. Ah, y hablando del show, un anuncio en el periódico me dice que un episodio especifico va a suceder," él dijo, señalando una página en el periódico.

"¿Vamos a interferir?" pregunte, echando un vistazo al anuncio. Patrocinando algún tipo de lecciones de autoayuda, aunque no estaba muy segura de lo que eso significaba.

"Eh, probablemente no mucho. Realmente no quiero descarrilar la continuidad del show tanto, así podre mantenerme al día y predecir eventos futuros."

"Está bien, ¿qué hacemos ahora?"

"Lo que vas a hacer será tal vez darme algunos consejos sobre cómo estar en las buenas gracias de una yegua pegaso de melena de color rosa."

"¿Quedar bien con mi nieta suplente, eh? Bueno, lo mejor que puedes hacer, es mantener la voz baja. Flutters es fácilmente asustada y si tú explotas con tu voz como lo haces usualmente, sólo harás que entre en pánico. Otra es mostrarle cómo reaccionan los animales a ti. Te he visto durante nuestras prácticas de meditación, que pocos seres de la fauna local te cubren porque creen que eres solo una estatua. Muéstrale eso. Y lo más importante de todo: ¡se sincero! No exageres, no te tires encima, solo mantente agradable, simple y limpio. Has todo esto y estoy segura de que tendrás un nuevo amigo."

"O por lo menos no se aterrorizara de ti. Ahora, ese seminario es en dos meses, por lo que hasta entonces," él agarro el periódico y lo lanzo a un lado antes de saltar en sus pies y desenclavar su naginata. "_¡TIEMPO DE ENTRENAR!_"

Instintivamente me arroje sobre mi escudo, sabiendo lo que vendría. Me había acostumbrado a sus ataques espontáneos, así que no temía a lo que vendría. No, me sentí emocionada. "Muy bien Gilgy Sensei," convoque mi bastón en mi mano libre como si fuera una espada láser y di un salto largo, "¡Sigamos adelante!"

* * *

"Entonces, ¿cómo van las sesiones de entrenamiento de este 'Iron Will'?, ¿acaso van mal para Flutters de nuevo? Si alguien necesita algo de ayuda con la asertividad, es ella."

"Oh ya verás. Solo mira," explique. Kat y yo estábamos escondidos en el pajar cerca de la cabaña de Fluttershy. En cierto sentido, no podía esperar a ver su expresión cuando vio a la 'Nueva Fluttershy'. Estoy seguro de que será un gran impacto.

"Está bien, aquí viene," susurre.

"Discúlpeme, señor Greenhooves, pero c-creo que podría ser el exceso de riego de mis petunias… de nuevo."

"Que el profesional se encargue de ello," respondió el viejo semental con una risita contenta.

La yegua vacilo un instante antes de prepararse. "Si me haces perder, me vas a temer."

Lo que paso después fue de… bueno, una caricatura. Piso la manguera para luego soltarla, rociando al viejo jardinero en la cara.

"Bueno, tal vez sea suficiente agua," respondió con una risita nerviosa.

"Gracias. ¡Hee! ¡No puedo creer que funcionara!"

Kat parecía desconcertada con lo que vio. "Em, ¿Por qué este Flutters en un idiota?" ella pregunto cuando observamos a Fluttershy volcar una tonelada de basura en otras dos yeguas.

"Desafortunadamente, las lecciones de 'asertividad' de Iron Will son menos acerca de la construcción del valor y más acerca de atacar a otros. En lugar de 'no soy un imbécil' es más 'fuera de mi puto camino o de lo contrario'".

Se quedo mirando por un momento antes de colgar su cabeza. "Estoy teniendo una charla con Flutters cuando llegue a casa."

"Si estás preocupada porque ella cambie de 'Fluttershy' a 'Flutterperra', puedo decir con seguridad que el problema se arreglara en el momento que todo esto haya terminado. Pero por ahora, observemos."

"Bueno, eso y ella realmente necesita aprender a volar mejor. Ella podría haber volado sobre esas dos en lugar de lanzar basura sobre ellas. Oh chico, tengo mucho que hacer cuando regrese."

"Otra cuestión que se resolverá con el tiempo, específicamente cuando Cloudsdale vaya a necesitar agua, pero lo grande que quieras dejar la huella en tu propio universo, es tu elección. Sígueme," le dije cortando un portal. Ambos entramos y luego salimos rápidamente en el techo del edificio frente a Sugarcube Corner. Manteniéndome inclinado le señale que se arrastrara hasta el borde justo cuando Fluttershy estaba tomando su lugar en la fila.

"¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! ¿No me viste?" ella pregunto con sorprendente fuerza.

"Eh, supongo que tal vez," la yegua respondió con dureza.

"¿Tal vez? ¡Tal vez son para los bebés!" respondió antes de hacer girar al pony alrededor. "_¡Ahora ve a la parte de atrás de la línea en donde perteneces!_"

Los ponis jadearon antes de que todos se moviesen detrás de ella, con sonido de VCR incluido.

"Huh. Así que este mundo tiene efectos de sonido. Eso es interesante," murmure.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos que seguir viendo esto? ¡Mis instintos maternales están reaccionando y no me gusta ni un poco!" Kat se quejo.

"Desafortunadamente, un día entero. Pensé que sería bueno para ti ver lo intenso que puede ser el pequeño Fluttershy. Como dice el refrán 'cuidado con la rabia del hombre paciente.'"

"Uh, si Flutters realmente tiene la 'Mirada', como he oído que se llama ahora, ya sé lo poderoso que puede ser. Ella lo consiguió de Flitterbee. La primera vez que lo uso, hizo que un grupo de ponis adolescentes se mojaran y salieran corriendo a casa llorando a sus mamás, todo después de un fuerte golpe verbal también."

"Oh, ¿es genético? Nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Eso plantea algunas posibilidades terroríficas en lo que respecta a la familia de Pinkie."

"Ahora que lo mencionas, recuerdo haber visto un pegaso blanco en el día con una melena similar a Pinkie. Aunque era rubia. No recuerdo su nombre, pero tenía esa tendencia a salir de la nada y hacer travesuras a sus compañeros guardias."

"¿Sorpresa?"

"¡Sí! Espera, ¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Cuando Lauren Faust estaba haciendo el show ella quería hacer Pinkie Pie un pegaso llamado Sorpresa, pero la intromisión ejecutiva cambio eso. Lo mismo paso con Rainbow Dash. ¿Supongo que no conoces a una yegua llamada Firefly?"

"El nombre no me suena ninguna campana," me dijo mientras colocaba su dedo en la barbilla. "¿Cómo luce?"

"Básicamente Rainbow Dash, pero con piel color rosa, melena azul y dos rayos azules como cutie mark."

"Mmm, no puedo decir que he visto un poni así. Es posible, sin embargo, ya que Dash dijo que su familia siempre ha vivido en Cloudsdale. Nunca pase mucho tiempo en ese lugar, así que…" se encogió de hombros.

Antes de que pudiéramos continuar, un sonido de ponis galopando o volando temerosos llamo nuestra atención. Fluttershy estaba saliendo de Sugarcube Corner con Rarity y Pinkie Pie nerviosas.

"Adiós, chicas. Que día. ¡Taxi!" ella grito, haciendo que una diligencia amarilla con un inspector blanco y negro se levantara. Casi inmediatamente un semental gris salto dentro. "Oh no, ¡no lo harás! '¡Te metes en línea, tomare lo que es mío!'" ella chillo antes de saltar y darle al pobre tipo un golpe real y arrojarlo de la diligencia. "¡Ningún poni empuja a Fluttershy! ¡NINGÚN PONI!" ella grito antes de que el semental que tiraba el coche saliera galopando, claramente aterrorizado.

"La vieja Pinkie Pie no está tan segura de que la Nueva Fluttershy sea una buena idea después de todo."

"La vieja Rarity está de acuerdo."

"Lo mismo pasa con la vieja Kat. Bueno, creo que he visto suficiente de mi nieta siendo una perra total y completa. Me recuerda a algunas chicas de la escuela secundaria. Creo que prefiero estar entrenando algo más que seguir viendo esto. Aunque, si lo atenúa un poco, creo que estaría bien. Solo un poco."

"Bueno, eso es bueno, porque estoy pensando en llevar tu entrenamiento al siguiente nivel, solo quiero ver como lo haces primero. Ven conmigo."

Abrí un portal y ambos entramos, ningún poni nos vio.

[Youtube: MAX Anarchy/Anarchy Reigns OST – Here We Go]

Como estaba acostumbrado, Gilgamesh coloco una canción en nuestra lucha. Esta fue realmente una desventaja que me dio, ya que me había enseñado que los luchadores más experimentados tenían su propio ritmo cuando luchaban, aunque no se dieran cuenta. Escuchándolo básicamente me estaba diciendo cual era el ritmo que iba a establecer para la lucha, y esto era una velocidad decente.

Se lanzo contra mí y apunto su arma a mi cabeza, que rápidamente evadí antes de agacharme esquivando una patada. Él uso su lanza para barrerme, la cual salté, y luego uso un impulso para lanzarme un puñetazo directo a mí. Rápidamente ajuste mi gravedad hacia arriba, llevándome por encima del puño, antes de ajustarla nuevamente y desencadenar una patada gravitatoria en su rostro. Lo esquivo cayendo en su espalda y empujando ambas piernas para contraatacar, las cuales logre bloquear con mi escudo. La fuerza me envió disparada, y lo vi preparándose para saltar hacia a mí. Le arroje mi bastón hacia abajo como una jabalina, que retrocedió para evitarla, antes de teletransportarse hacia él. Agarré mi arma y lo hice subir, la cual el bloqueo con la suya antes de sujetar mi brazo y golpearme en la cabeza, siguiéndolo con una patada que me envió volando hacia un árbol. Ajuste mi gravedad en la dirección opuesta para retrasar mi impulso antes de cancelar mis poderes y aterrizar con mis pies en el suelo.

Volví a accionar mis poderes y sonreí a mi maestro. "¿Cómo estuvo eso?" Yo, honestamente, pensé que estaba bastante mal en esto. Mira Cellie, ¡tengo tu número!

"Fue una mierda. No lograste atinarme nada, nena," respondió en un tono agresivo.

¿Qué?

"¿Es lo mejor que tienes, muñeca? Supongo que realmente he estado perdiendo el tiempo."

"¿S-Sensei?"

"No me vuelvas a llamar así, pussy. Eres demasiado débil para ser mi estudiante después de todo. ¿Qué hay de 'amo' en su lugar? Eso suena muy bien," continuo burlándose de mí antes de silbar como si estuviera llamando a un gato.

Una chispa encendió en mí. "No sé qué diablos está pasando, pero es mejor que te lo devuelva, justo _ahora_."

"Oblígame, perra."

"¡Hijo tronzado, estás muerto!"

Me lancé hacia él, ajustando mi gravedad para un impulso extra, listo para golpearlo con un golpe de gravedad antes de verlo empujar su lanza hacia mí. Volví a ajustarme y resbalé bajo su ataque antes de golpearlo en la rodilla con mi bastón. Con su pie ahora fuera me levante y golpeé mi escudo en su cara antes de volar y golpearlo de nuevo con una patada giratoria. Sostuve el asalto apuñalándolo con mi bastón, golpeándolo en el pecho y estomago una y otra vez con rápidos empujones. Incluso ajuste mi gravedad para que mis palizas tuvieran más fuerza detrás de ellas, por no mencionar que me dejan más cerca mientras él tropieza hacia atrás. Después de diez ataques, retrocedí, pateándolo en la cabeza. Me teletransporte detrás de él, mi brazo armado y listo para balancear mi bastón tan fuerte como pude en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

"_¡BOLA!_" Grite y me balanceé… solo para golpear el aire. Una nube de tierra que conducía detrás de mí era mi única indicación de lo que sucedió.

Apenas tuve tiempo para pensar 'oh mierda' antes de sentir el metal golpeando mi mejilla, enviándome a volar. Me detuve mediante hover, que resulto ser una mala idea, cuando sentí un puño en mi intestino, arrollándome. A pesar del dolor y la falta de aire, empuje a través y logre desviar su lanza golpeándola con mi bastón y escudo, el tiempo suficiente para recuperar el aliento. Desvié un ataque más con mi escudo antes de empujar mi bastón en su rostro. Movió su cabeza fuera del camino y me sujeto la muñeca antes de arrojarme al suelo sobre mi espalda, dejándome sin aire otra vez.

"_¡GOLPE MORTAL!_"

Abrí los ojos mientras lo veía empujar su lanza en mi cara. Afortunadamente, se detuvo apenas una pulgada de mí. Nos quedamos así por un momento, sosteniendo el aliento.

"Tuviste una buena técnica, instinto, y utilizaste tus habilidades para darte una excelente movilidad," él me dijo en tono mucho más parecido a lo que estaba acostumbrada. Sacó su arma de mi cabeza y me ofreció su mano. "Entonces, ¿cómo perdiste?"

Lo miré fijamente y, a regañadientes, le acepte la mano. Después de levantarme, le respondí. "Perdí el control," dije mientras colgaba ligeramente la cabeza.

"Exactamente, pero es más que eso. Si te encuentras con un luchador que nunca has visto antes y que empezara a hablar basura de ti, probablemente no perderías los estribos incluso si comenzáramos a decir que eras más adecuada para la cocina. Perdiste el control porque no esperabas ese tipo de palabras de _mí_. Así que esa es tu próxima lección, como mantener la cabeza fría incluso cuando sucede lo inesperado. Mañana trabajaremos en un mantra para tu meditación, algo en lo que siempre puedas recurrir incluso en las circunstancias más difíciles. Si quieres, podemos hacer más entrenamiento de combate ahora, pero sinceramente creo que has conseguido una buena caída de esto. Solo necesitas más refinamiento y práctica con el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y eso vendrá con el tiempo."

"Bueno, si tú lo dices. ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora?"

"Mm. Bueno, podemos ir a unas rondas más, o podemos ir a tomar el té con Zecora, o podemos encontrar algo para comer. Nuestro jerky se está agotando y es tu turno para que mates algo.

"Está bien," gemí. Antiguas leyes de estudiantes y maestros; ¡el estudiante hace todo el trabajo duro! Estúpida escuela. "¿Qué te apetece tener está vez? Estoy un poco para manticora, a mi misma."

"Oye, tú matanza, tu elección."

"De acuerdo, es tiempo de la caza~." Con eso, me fui al bosque Everfree, ansiosa por algo de carne, sin idea de lo que pasaría cuando lo hiciera.

* * *

"Ohh, ¿estás… segura de que no estás ni un poquito satisfecha? P-porque tal vez… podríamos hacer un trato. Q-quiero decir, ambos somos criaturas razonables, ¿verdad?" el minotauro pregunto, ajustando nerviosamente su corbata.

El pegaso sacudió negativamente la cabeza. "Lo siento, pero no significa no," ella respondió con calma, pero con firmeza.

"'No significa no', ¿eh? Ningún poni nunca me había dicho eso antes," él pensó en voz alta, de pie sobre uno de sus ayudantes cabra. "Huh… Tengo que recordar eso. Es un buen eslogan para mi próximo curso."

Pinkie y Rarity observaron por un momento antes de galopar hacia su amiga.

"¡Eres increíble, Fluttershy! ¡Resististe totalmente a ese monstruo!" Pinkie felicito con un abrazo.

"¡De hecho, no has cambiado nada! ¡Eres la misma vieja Fluttershy que siempre hemos amado!" añadió Rarity, abrazando a su amiga también.

"¡El que perdimos!"

"No se preocupen, la vieja Fluttershy está de vuelta para siempre," la tímida yegua respondió con una suave sonrisa.

"Me temo que debo estar en desacuerdo. Usted _no_ es la Fluttershy que alguna vez fue. Nunca hubieras sido capaz de enfrentarse a un minotauro" dijo una voz masculina. "¿Tal vez la 'Nueva Nueva Fluttershy'? No, eso suena ridículo."

Las tres amigas escudriñaron su entorno antes de trotar alrededor de la cabaña de Fluttershy, sólo para retroceder conmocionadas al ver al mismo Gilgamesh.

"No, la verdad es que siempre fuiste Fluttershy, no importa los cambios que puedas hacer. Las vidas son como los ríos, y nunca serán exactamente iguales."

La declaración sorprendió a los tres ponis. No solo sonaba inteligente sino que su tono era suave. Otra observación lo mostro sentado con las piernas cruzadas, los dedos entrelazados sobre su regazo, mientras que su lanza y escudo estaban acostados a un lado, y lo más llamativo eran los pájaros, ardillas, e incluso mariposas que descansaban cómodamente en su cuerpo.

Rarity lo miro conmocionada, Fluttershy con una mezcla de miedo y fascinación, mientras que Pinkie simplemente se acerco de una manera amistosa hacia él.

"¡Hola, Gil-!"

"Shh. Baja la voz. No quieres asustarlos," la silencio.

"¡Oh! ¡Lo siento!," ella se disculpo, bajando la voz.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Rarity pregunto, con voz venenosa.

"Sentí una perturbación en la paz de la ciudad y vine a observar. Me di cuenta de que el pegaso tímido se volvió mucho más agresivo y estaba pensando como enmendar este problema. Sin embargo, parece que fue innecesario," él explico.

"¿Esperas que creamos eso? ¡Llamaste a la Princesa Celestia gorda!"

Al notar que los animales se posaban sobre él se movían incómodamente, Rarity reino sobre ella, respirando hondo para calmarse.

"Por supuesto. Ella lucía aun más hermosa en épocas pasadas. ¿Y quién más estaría dispuesto a señalar su aumento de peso? Ni siquiera su hermana podría decirle la verdad."

"Tú y tu asociado interrumpieron la obra de La Noche de los Corazones Cálidos," ella añadió, manteniendo la voz baja.

"No, estábamos seguros de que había terminado antes de que nosotros llegáramos al escenario."

"Tú… Tú… ¡Eres un monstruo!" ella grito con frustración.

"Oh, ¿cómo Iron Will?"

"Eso fue un poco malo, Rarity. Gilgamesh no es un monstruo, ni Iron Will."

"¿F-Fluttershy?"

"Oh, em, lo siento. Pero no podía dejar que le dijeras que era un monstruo, porque no lo es. Él hace algunas cosas malas a veces," ella explico. "Y, em, ¿por qué hiciste esas cosas malas?, si no te importa que pregunte."

"La misma razón porque hago lo que hago, jovencita. Porque yo quería," él respondió simplemente.

"Oh, em, está bien. Pero todavía eso es un poco malo."

"Entiendo. Sin embargo, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho hasta ahora."

"Así que si haces lo que quieres, ¿por qué estás aquí?" Pinkie preguntó.

"Quería felicitar a Fluttershy por su mejoría," él respondió simplemente antes de acercarse a ella. Ella se estremeció por un momento antes de gemir con satisfacción mientras él le rascaba suavemente detrás de las orejas. "Es difícil que un alma tan tímida y amable como tú responda con fuerza. Sin embargo, como tú has probado, la amabilidad no equipara a la debilidad. Te felicito por tu crecimiento."

Él dejo de rascar las orejas, haciéndola gemir con decepción por un momento antes de sonrojarse. "Em, muchísimas gracias, Señor Gilgamesh señor."

"De nada," le respondió antes de levantarse lentamente, dándole a todas las criaturas la oportunidad de saltar o volar fuera de él, antes de recuperar su lanza y escudo, y devolverlos a su espalda. "Y ahora, debo irme. Jovial Pinkie Pie, noble Fluttershy, justa Rarity, les deseo un buen día." Luego él corto un portal en el aire y calmadamente camino a través antes de desaparecer.

"Bueno. Eso fue… inesperado," Rarity comento, todavía insegura si ella se lo había imaginado todo.

"¿¡Lo sé, cierto!? ¡Nunca pensé que podría sorprendernos y aún así estar tan tranquilo! ¡Necesito intentarlo alguna vez!" Pinkie replico.

"Em, eso no es exactamente lo que quería decir, querida."

* * *

_OH DIOS MIO ELLA ERA TAN ADORABLE, OH MI PUTO DIOS ¿¡COMO PUEDE ALGO TAN LINDO EXISTIR!?_

Estaba positivamente mareado después de finalmente ser capaz de rascar detrás de las orejas del poni. Y Fluttershy de todos los ponis, ¡oh hombre, ella era sumamente linda!

_Bueno, mejor llamo a Kat y veo si-_

Antes de que pudiera terminar ese pensamiento un sonido llego a mis oídos, muy posiblemente uno de los últimos sonidos que querría escuchar.

Un grito. Kat gritando.

Cuando escuche su voz de nuevo, esta vez acompañada con dolor, me precipite en dirección de su voz en un sprint completo, llegando en cuestión de segundos solo para encontrar-

_Oh, mierda_

-a Kat mirando hacia abajo a una maldita Ursa Mayor. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando ante mis ojos. Kat y la Ursa estaban encerrados en combate, pero no parecía que Kat estuviera ganando. Lejos de eso. Ella estaba recibiendo una paliza, pero ¿por qué? Entonces lo vi, Kat intento activar sus poderes, pero fracaso. Me di cuenta de que Kat estaba demasiado agotada del entrenamiento para poder luchar con todo su poder. El escudo de Kat se encontraba a una buena distancia de ella, seguramente se le había escapado por las enormes garras de la bestia. Con sólo su bastón en la mano, ella estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para evitar ser maltratada.

Luego la situación se fue cuesta abajo. La Ursa rugió en dirección de ella, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Kat se estremeciera ante el ruido. Esa fue la oportunidad de la Ursa y se la llevo, golpeando a Kat con su enorme garra lanzándola a un lado cercano de la montaña. Kat se arrugo en el suelo, aparentemente incapaz de moverse. La Ursa se acerco con una garra levantada, lista para darle el golpe final. Entonces comencé a actuar, pero algo llamó mi atención. Kat estaba empezando a brillar, su cuerpo se estaba cubriendo con su aura y sus ojos brillaban de color blanco. Parecía que estaba diciendo algo, así que escuche lo mejor que pude.

"… Retrocede. Aléjate de mí. ¡Corre! No puedo… No puedo… ¡Solo VETE!" Justo cuando la Ursa balanceaba su poderosa garra, Kat grito a la Ursa y saco su brazo, con la palma hacia fuera. Su mano brilló y… algo empezó a salir de la Ursa, y comenzó a ser atraída a su palma. La bestia rugió, retorciéndose en agonía por la experiencia. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. Tanto Kat como la Ursa estaban rugiendo, uno en cólera, mientras que el otro con dolor. Entonces, los mechones finales, como los llamare, salieron de la Ursa, haciendo que el animal de repente se rompiera. ¡Solo dejando polvo!

No podía creerlo, Kat acaba de matar a una Ursa Mayor con… algo. Vi a mi aprendiz caer contra la pared de la montaña, aunque todavía estaba consciente. Decidí averiguar de una vez por todas los que estaba pasando exactamente con Kat Shifter.

* * *

¿Qué paso? Lo último que recuerdo fue que estaba luchando contra una Ursa y luego sentí mucho dolor. No siento ningún dolor ahora, ¿por lo que estoy muerta? Espero que no, todavía hay cosas que tengo que cuidar. Gemí mientras trataba de forzar mi cuerpo a moverse. Fue lento, pero finalmente pude sentarme y abrir los ojos. Esperaba ver a la Ursa sobre mí, preparándose para terminar de una vez por todas, pero en vez de eso, estaba feliz de ver a Gilgamesh allí. Aunque, no alguna razón, no parecía muy feliz. "Oye, Gilgy," dije mientras me ponía de pie tambaleándome. "¿Qué paso? ¿A dónde se fue la Ursa?"

"Tú dime, Kat," él comenzó con un tono áspero. "¿Cómo hiciste para que una Ursa Mayor se rompiera dejando nada?"

Miré a Gilgamesh como si fuera el diablo mismo. "¿C-Cómo dices?" pregunte temerosamente.

"Te estoy preguntando que como hiciste para que ese monstruo gigante se _desmoronara en polvo_. Y no intentes decirme que no era tú, te vi sacar algo de ella con tu poder."

Empecé a temblar. Lo que Gilgamesh estaba diciendo que yo… no, no podría haber… ¿podría? Coloque una mano en una roca para mantenerme de pie. Estaba empezando a entrar en pánico. Si lo que me estaba diciendo era verdad, entonces… "Sólo hay una forma de comprobarlo" susurre en voz baja, apenas audible.

"¿Comprobar qué? Kat, ¿qué hiciste?"

Me giré hacia una roca y lancé un puñetazo lo más fuerte que pude. Para nuestro asombro, deje un enorme cráter en el. Sacudí el puño con fuerza del cráter y lo mire con la cara pálida. "¿Qué he hecho?"

"No sé, ¿Qué _has_ hecho?" él me pregunto, su voz cada vez más frustrada con cada segundo que pasaba.

Comencé a temblar más que nunca y puse mis manos en mi cabeza. "¡No, no, no! ¡Perdí el control, perdí el control, perdí el control! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser eso? Solía usar el Hoyo Negro, ahora siendo el arma más peligrosa conocida por los manipuladores de la gravedad. No, ¿y si pierdo el control junto a Flutters o las demás chicas? ¡No quiero lastimarlas, no quiero…!" Me sacaron de mi balbuceo con una bofetada feroz en la cara. Levanté la vista solo para ver que era Gilgamesh, mirando mucho más marcado que antes.

"Esta es la última vez que te pregunto: _¡¿qué hiciste, Kat?!_"

Miré hacia otro lado avergonzada. "Extinguir," susurré. "El poder prohibido de la gravedad: Extinguir."

"'¿Prohibido?' ¿Por qué? Estoy seguro de que tienes el poder de aumentar la gravedad de un enemigo hasta el punto en que sus órganos se derrumben, y ya mencionaste el Hoyo Negro. ¿Qué es lo que lo hace tan único?"

"Primero debes entender lo que hace este ataque," dije, incapaz incluso de mirarlo. Sostuve mis brazos firmemente cruzados, avergonzada y asustada. "Extinguir es una técnica de absorción. Me permite drenar el campo gravitatorio de mi objetivo y tirar de él en el mío. En el proceso, causa una masiva tensión en el objetivo. Al drenar el campo de gravedad, el objetivo ya no tiene ninguna gravedad a su alrededor de ellos en absoluto, haciendo que sus partículas se desvíen y se retiren de la fuente de gravedad cercana, en la mayoría de los casos vendría siendo el planeta bajo ellos."

"Tú… ¿Quieres decir que, esencialmente, _lo rasgaste a nivel subatómico_?" me pregunto, completamente agraciado.

"Sí. Pero la peor parte todavía no se ha dicho."

"¿Qué podría ser peor que eso?"

Finalmente miré a Gilgamesh, mis ojos mostraban un profundo miedo. "Gilgamesh este ataque sólo, y quiero decir, ¡_sólo trabaja en seres vivos_! No material orgánico, ni nada parecido, criaturas reales de sangre y carne."

"¿Quieres decir que _sólo_ puede matar? ¿Ni siquiera se puede usar para destruir un obstáculo o negar la magia? ¿Nada más?"

"¡He tratado! ¡Dios sabe que lo he hecho! ¡Traté de usarlo en las rocas para poder ganar su durabilidad, en lo arboles para su salud y longevidad, diablos, incluso lo usé en las malditas malas hierbas sólo para ver qué pasaría! ¡Nada de lo que hice funciono y lo que es aún peor es que no puedo detenerlo! ¡Una vez activado Extinguir, tiene que ser utilizado! No puedo cancelarlo, es demasiado poderoso. De todas mis habilidades, está es a la que más temo y nunca quiero usar, ¡ni siquiera como último recurso! ¡Pero perdí el control!" Volví a apretar mis puños en mi cabeza. "Oh dios, no. ¿Por qué, por qué siempre sucede esto?"

Justo entonces hizo algo que nunca esperaba, de él o de nadie: me abrazó. "Sólo respira Kat. Solo respira," me dijo mientras me acariciaba el pelo. Ahora realmente nunca tuvimos una relación delicada, nada más que un apretón de manos o una palmadita en los hombros, así que estaba realmente sorprendida por esto. Incluso seguí su consejo y, en pocos minutos, finalmente logré calmarme, o al menos no estar al borde de otro ataque de pánico.

"Esto sucede cada vez que me súper estreso," le explique después de que me dejara ir. "Siempre que mi estrés llega a cierto punto, pierdo todo control sobre mis poderes. He tratado de mantenerlo bajo control, pero eso no ha impedido que suceda. Lo único que tenía cada pánico en común era que siempre terminaba usando mi ataque más poderoso para terminar lo que estaba causando mi estrés. La última vez que sucedió fue después de que finalmente dominé el Hoyo Negro y asesine a los changelings. Pero ahora, Hoyo Negro ya no es mi técnica más poderosa."

"Ya veo. Bien, es una buena cosa que estamos comenzando tu entrenamiento mañana. Estaba planeando permitirte el control suficiente para usar tus habilidades de cuerpo a cuerpo y ataques gravitatorios de formas intercambiables, pero parece que ahora tendremos que trabajar en el control total, o al menos lo más cerca que podamos llegar de tus poderes."

Lo que Gilgamesh me dijo de repente me hizo pensar en mi control. Siempre pude mantenerlo a raya cada que Dusty estuviera cerca, aunque estuviera a cualquier distancia o a unas pocas millas. Pero con él todavía tratando de regenerarse, no habría nada que me mantuviera en jaque contra Celestia y Luna. Ahora dándome cuenta de esto, empecé a entrar en pánico. "Oh chico, oh chico. ¿Cómo va a funcionar ahora? No puedo ir con mis armas ardiendo, no es que yo lo estuviera planeando de todos modos, pero ahora ¿también tengo que preocuparme por mi presión arterial? Tal vez Fluttershy tenga algunas píldoras, oh, pero entonces ella comenzaría a hacer preguntas. Entonces le diría a Twilight quien podría hacer más preguntas y saber ella finalmente que no he terminado con las princesas. No puedo dejar que sepan sobre mis planes de venganza."

"¿Qué?" Gilgamesh pregunto, pero yo estaba en un pánico inducido.

"¿Tal vez si voy al Hospital de Ponyville y pregunto por Red Heart? No, las visitar de Flutters allí son demasiado a menudo y habría preguntas. Oh, preguntas, preguntas, ¿por qué tantas malditas preguntas?" Con mi queja y pánico finalmente calmado me giré hacia Gilgamesh que me miraba con una cara en blanco. "¿Qué?" pregunte inocentemente. "¿¡No puedo hacer que aprendan sobre mí _que_!?" me pregunto, parecía un pariente cabreado.

"No sé de lo que estás hablando," le dije mirándolo solo a sus ojos.

"Pensé que ya habías aprendido que sólo porque actúo como tonto no significa que soy uno Kat, y _ciertamente_ no soy sordo. Ahora, ¿¡qué _MIERDA_ es eso de la venganza!?"

"¿Venganza? ¿Qué venganza? No tengo idea de ninguna venganza," dije con una risita nerviosa y retrocediendo lentamente. "¡No veo nada, No sé nada!" dije con mi mejor voz de Schultz. Desafortunadamente, su fulgor finalmente rompió mis defensas y yo estallé sobre él. "¡Bien! ¿Quieres saber por qué quería entrenamiento de batalla? ¡Bueno, es porque planeo mostrar a esas dos malditas princesas una cosa o dos acerca de jugar conmigo! ¡Ahí! ¡YA ESTÁS FELIZ AHORA!"

Vi sus puños apretados. Estaba literalmente _temblando_ de rabia.

"¿Qué significa 'jugar conmigo'?" me pregunto. Su voz, a diferencia de su cuerpo, era tranquila y uniforme. De alguna manera eso lo hizo aún más aterrador, pero me mantuve firme.

Devolví su mirada con toda mi fuerza. "¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que es vivir mi vida? ¡He pasado por el infierno desde que tenía ocho años! Te he estado escuchando gemir y gemir sobre el 'infierno' que tu familia te hizo pasar en tu Tierra, ¡bien boo-bucking-hoo! ¡Por lo menos tenías una familia! ¡La mía me fue arrebatada por un idiota que pensaba que era una buena idea salir a conducir después de haber sido enyesado! ¡No tienes idea de lo que es escuchar constantemente a tus seres queridos gritando mientras se queman! Pero luego, termino en Equestria unos diez años más tarde, siendo arrastrada lejos de mis amigos y una que consideré como mi hermana, sólo para terminar con poderes asombrosos, un gato parlante, y rodeado de criaturas sintientes que me temen por lo que soy. Tarde años para ganarme completamente la confianza de Celestia y Luna, y aún así ellas se mostraron cautelosas a mi alrededor. Luego, después de vencer a un cierto señor del caos, nosotras comenzamos a acercarnos hasta el punto en el que realmente las consideraba mis amigas. Pero eso no fue suficiente para ellas, no, tuvieron que llevarse lejos de mí al único poni que necesitaba, mi pequeña Flitter, simplemente ¡porque perdí la calma en contra de un montón de asesinos! ¡Y todavía no era suficiente! Oh no, ellas fueron a través de mi tronzada vida, tratando de asesinar al ser que había estado a través de todo ese infierno conmigo simplemente porque querían quitarme mis poderes. ¿Y por qué? Porque fui enmarcada por crímenes que no cometí. Entonces para rematar todo, van y me sellan en piedra cuando tomé represalias por quitarme a mi verdadero amigo. Claro, yo podría haber estado tratando de destruir el planeta en una rabia psicótica, pero nunca debieron haber forzado mi mano. Y ahora que estoy libre, voy a hacerles pagar dejándolos como una pulpa sanguinolenta. ¡Ellas sentirán todo el dolor que me han hecho pasar físicamente, o morir en el intento!"

Simplemente permanecimos allí por un momento. Estaba ansiosa por irme, lista para una escena de gritos, pero en vez de eso él simplemente suspiro.

"Eres una chica estúpida. No puedes ver la verdad delante de ti, ¿verdad?"

"¿Q-Qué?"

"No voy a comparar nuestras tragedias pasadas, nuestras penurias antes de venir aquí, porque sería inútil. Ningún corazón es el mismo, e incluso lo mismo que le sucede a uno no puede ser igual a otro. Pero no ves en que se está convirtiendo tu venganza, ¿verdad? Que te está llevando lejos."

"¡No me está llevando lejos! ¡Tengo que hacer esto! ¡Esos dos han estado jugando con mi vida durante demasiado tiempo y es hora de que aprendan que no soy un peón de ellas para que hagan lo que les plazca! ¡Así que voy a mostrarles quien está verdaderamente a cargo de mí y luego voy a encontrar lo que sea que estén haciendo los nevos y los mandare al olvido! Una vez fui el ser más poderoso del planeta y lo seré de nuevo, siempre y cuando mi pequeño Flutters y sus amigos estén a salvo, ¡Prevaleceré!"

"¿Qué es lo que puedes salvar de ellas?"

Me sacudí de rabia. "¡Dusty!"

"¿Y en dónde está ahora? ¿Dónde está en tu mundo? ¿Realmente piensas que lo que sea o quién lo esté reteniendo lejos de ti no pondrá un esfuerzo en continuar haciéndolo? E incluso si él llega, hay otras formas de dañar a tus amigos. Tu nieta."

Antes de que pudiera contestar, saco un diamante. _Mi_ diamante.

"'Soy el protector del inocente, guerrero del débil, llámame por ayuda y vendré. Llama a Gravity Shifter y haré que los que dañen a otros imploren misericordia mientras son aplastados a mis pies. Sostén está gema cerca de tú corazón y estaré a tú lado como un compañero guerrero.'" Me miro de nuevo a mí. "Esas fueron las palabras que elegiste para incrustar en tu ficha. Esas palabras son lo que yo pensaba que eran tus verdaderos sentimientos, tus últimos deseos, los mismos ideales que hacen lo que eres. Sentí tu enojo y tu inestabilidad hace mucho tiempo, Kat, pero esas palabras fueron las razones por las que continué enseñándote, porque creí que cuando te empujaba, como yo, dejarías de lado cualquier sentimiento mezquino que tuvieras."

Miró de nuevo a la piedra preciosa. "Pero tal vez," comenzó a aplastarla. "Estaba equivocado."

Podía sentir mi cuerpo empezar a ser retirado a mi universo original, pero esta vez no fue tan fuerte. Lo miré, con lágrimas brillando en las esquinas de mis ojos. "No estabas equivocado, Gilgamesh, pero no puedo dejar pasar esto. Pensé que eran mis amigos, casi como familia, y me traicionaron; me apuñalaron en la maldita espalda. Nunca haré daño a un inocente, pero ellas están lejos de serlo." Colgué mi cabeza y me incliné hacia él. "Gracias por todo, Gilgamesh Sensei, prometo no abusar de lo que me has enseñado." Sentí que unas cuantas lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos y caían al suelo. Me paré y me aparte de él, esperando que apareciera el portal para irme. "Kat," me llamó. Me giré a tiempo para coger un pequeño medallón que me lanzó. Era aproximadamente del tamaño de mi palma, de color marrón y con una insignia de tres mechones que lo rodeaban, con el mismo diseño que su escudo. "Celestia y Luna me nombraron 'Combatiente' después de haber sido encarcelado, pero yo mismo habría elegido el nombre de 'Libertad'. Es lo que no tenía en mi vieja vida, y es lo que más valoro. Pero he aprendido durante eones que la verdadera libertad significa la libertad de tomar malas decisiones. Por eso no voy a impedir que sigas está búsqueda errónea. A pesar de todo lo que te he dicho, todavía tengo esperanza para ti. Yo elegí no cortar mis lazos contigo por completo. Si me necesitas, sostén ese medallón en tu pecho y llámame y te responderé. Pero sólo si necesitas mi ayuda para salvar a las Princesas."

Le sonreí a través de mis lágrimas. "Te prometo Gilgamesh, una vez que haya tenido mi venganza, haré todo lo que pueda para proteger a los ponis, incluyendo a las princesas. Sólo necesito sacar esto de mi sistema y entonces todo estará bien en el mundo. Sé que Dusty va a regenerarse pronto, él mismo me lo dijo, y sostendré nuestra lucha hasta entonces. Así que, hasta que nos volvamos a ver, Gilgy, gracias."

Pude ver que seguía triste, y las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos, pero asintió de la misma manera.

"_Kat Shifter, por la presente declaro nuestro contrato completo._"

Y con esas palabras el portal abierto comenzó a alejarme de él.

* * *

Habían transcurrido no más de diez minutos desde que envié a Kat devuelta, pero aún así el dolor aún ardía en mi corazón. Me senté junto al río y medité, pensando en el mantra por el cual trate de vivir mi vida.

_Sé como el agua._

_Es el elemento más suave de la tierra, a pesar de todo, penetra en la roca más dura._

_Puede fluir rápidamente o puede fluir lentamente, pero su propósito es inexorable, tiene un destino seguro._

_El agua puede parecer que se mueve en contradicción, incluso cuesta arriba, pero elige cualquier forma abierta para que pueda llegar al mar._

_Se flexible._

_Cuando un hombre vive, es suave y flexible._

_Cuando muere, se vuelve rígido._

_La flexibilidad es vida, la rigidez es muerte, si se habla del cuerpo del hombre, de su mente o de su espíritu._

_El sentido de la vida es que debe ser vivida._

_No es para ser exprimida en un patrón de sistemas._

_Vivir existe cuando la vida vive a través de nosotros._

_Sé como el agua._

_Aunque yo, Gilgamesh, pueda morir algún día sin cumplir todas mis ambiciones, no me arrepentiré._

_Hice lo que quise hacer y lo que he hecho, lo he hecho con sinceridad y con lo mejor de mi habilidad._

_No puedes esperar mucho más de la vida._

Me quedé quieto por un momento antes de volver a llorar.

_Entonces, ¿por qué sigo sintiéndome como una mierda?_


	15. Chapter 15

**¡Oye! ¡Puedo Ser Sensible También!**

Twilight miró otra vez la carta que había escrito, suspirando después de revisarla por lo que parecía la centésima vez de esa noche. Por fin sintió que podía enviar algo a la Princesa Celestia, pero volvió a leerla para estar segura.

_Querida Princesa Celestia,_

_Había mencionado en una carta anterior que Gilgamesh parecía estar en los alrededores de Ponyville, posiblemente incluso escondiéndose en el Bosque Everfree. Los acontecimientos en los últimos meses han confirmado mis sospechas, aparte de su ubicación exacta. Sin embargo, los detalles exactos de estos acontecimientos me han hecho cuestionar ciertos aspectos sobre el guerrero. Detalles que, por mucho que no quiero admitir, parecen ir en contra de todo lo que me ha dicho de él._

_Ahora me gustaría aclarar perfectamente esto: no dudo de sus intenciones, por recuperar sus armas y buscar más peleas. Tampoco dudo de su fortaleza, considerando lo que paso en Canterlot entre ustedes dos (lo cual, debo admitir, todavía tengo problemas para creer que realmente sucedió). Yo, a pesar de todo, dudo de su hostilidad, especialmente en relación con nosotros aquí en Ponyville, así como Equestria._

_Aparte del tiempo en el que entró en el palacio y en los cuarteles para recuperar sus armas, las acciones de Gilgamesh fueron inicialmente inofensivas, aunque molestas. He mencionado de su baile en mi biblioteca, así como cuando él apareció durante la carrera de mascotas con Rainbow Dash, por no mencionar su baile en los tejados, no mucho después de la situación 'Mare-Do-Well', y no creo que tenga que deba entrar en detalles sobre La Noche de los Corazones Cálidos. Recientemente, a pesar de todo, ha estado actuando absolutamente casi útil._

_Antes de La Noche de los Corazones Cálidos, mencione cuando Spike se salió de control. Lo que no mencione, ya que prácticamente no podía creerlo, fue Gilgamesh quien peleo contra Spike, llegando incluso a declarar que podríamos 'caminar tranquilamente por nuestras calles sin miedo' cuando pensó que había derrotado a Spike, e incluso intento atrapar a Rarity y Spike cuando cayeron desde el cielo. Entonces también se presento para felicitar a Fluttershy por aprender a defenderse sin ser agresiva. Pero de lejos el acto más útil que ha hecho fue lo que sucedió en los últimos días, durante y después de la Migración Dragón…_

* * *

**Hace Cuatro Días**

Suspire, mientras miraba hacia el cielo a través del agujero en el techo del Castillo. Que nunca se diga que soy el mejor en soportar la decepción.

_Maldita sea, Kat. ¿Por qué no me escuchaste? ¿No has visto suficientes películas para saber que la venganza nunca funciona para el que la busca? Bueno, por lo menos, ella no quería matarlas, y en realidad tenía algunos planes para después, pero ¿acaso no se da cuenta de cómo el resto la mirara después de eso?_

Había pasado una semana y hubo un cambio en algo desde que nos separamos, y ese sería que no puedo comer carne sin pensar en ella. Incluso si yo supiera en donde están mis armas, probablemente no tendría la motivación para ir tras ellas.

_Maldita sea, necesito algo para quitarme este estado de ánimo. Cualquier cosa para distraer-_

Y justo así, el universo lo provee.

El sonido de un rugido llego al igual, que la luz ocasional del fuego. Sólo para asegurarme, salté al techo del castillo y vi a los reptiles voladores.

"_Quest del Dragón," Alias. "La Gran Migración Dragón." Oh, he estado esperando esto._

Sonreí. Este era un evento que había estado esperando, la oportunidad de probar que soy el chico bueno incluso antes de que apareciera Kat. Después de todo, ¿Qué tipo de villano salva a un grupo de ponis y un dragón bebé de un grupo de adolescentes idiotas?

_Uno extremadamente manipulador, _pensé._ Por otra parte, Celestia no está exactamente sin sus juegos de ajedrez, ¿verdad?_

También pensé en cimentar mi lugar como bueno, o por lo menos no tan malo, en una de sus vidas, ya que actualmente no sabía algo del show por una vez.

_Además, el niño tendría una charla de chicos._

Decidí dirigirme a Zecora y contarle a donde iba hoy, así como grabar algunas canciones para Vinyl y Octavia, asumiendo que no estaban enfadadas conmigo por lo que hice en la obra de La Noche de los Corazones Cálidos, o sentirme culpable sobre ello indirectamente.

* * *

**Hace Dos Días**

"Muy bien, Spike."

"Bueno, ¿qué estás esperando, Spike? ¡Destrózalo!"

Spike retrocedió ante eso.

"¿Romper el huevo?"

"¡Sí!"

"Sí, ¡tíralo al suelo tan fuerte como puedas!"

"¡Sí!" ellos gritaron al unísono. "¡Destrózalo! ¡Destrózalo! ¡Destrózalo! ¡Destrózalo!"

Spike sostuvo el huevo por encima de su cabeza, tratando de decidir, hasta que, con una última oleada de voluntad, hizo su elección.

"¡No! ¡Es solo un huevo indefenso, como yo! ¡Y no voy a dejar que lo lastimes!"

"¿Qué dijiste?" pregunto el líder, con su voz volviéndose feroz.

"Dije que no," el joven dragón respondió con firmeza.

"_Nadie_ me dice _que no,_" él le amenazo antes de dar un paso por delante.

El pequeño dragón acunó al huevo mientras retrocedía, sólo para tropezar contra algo. Se giró para ver al extraño dragón que movía su cola, sólo para ver como la criatura se quitara la piel, o más bien descubrir, y revelar a Twilight, Rainbow y Rarity.

"¡Ningún poni va a poner una garra sobre él!" Rainbow gritó, levantando su patas delanteras agresivamente.

"¡Así es!" Twilight intervino.

"Luchar no es lo mío, estoy más con la moda, ¡_pero te destrozare si tocas una sola escala en su linda cabecita_!" Rarity termino con ferocidad sorprendente.

Los tres adolescentes parecían sorprendidos antes de echarse a reír.

"¡Ooh, que miedo, je je! Spike, ¿son estos ponis de pacotilla tus amigos?" Garble se burló.

"Sí lo son. ¡Y son los mejores amigos de lo que jamás podrían ustedes ser!" él replico. Estaba a punto de continuar cuando creyó oír algo que se acercaba. El sonido de algo chocando contra los árboles llamó la atención de todos y pronto revelo a la última criatura que esperaban ver.

"_¡BEEP BEEP! ¡HA LLEGADO SU ENTREGA EXPRESS DE DOLOR!_"

Y con eso el guerrero acorazado golpeo su hombro contra los tres adolescentes, enviándolos cayendo en una pila. Se mantuvo de pie mientras ellos se recuperaban, finalmente logrando desenredarse a sí mismos.

"¿Qué-? ¿¡Qué fue eso!?" Garble pregunto con enfado.

Lo que Gilgamesh hizo después dejó a los tres ponis y al dragón bebé completamente desprevenidos: se coloco entre los dos grupos, cruzando sus brazos y se enfrento a los tres dragones.

"Estoy protegiendo a mis amigos," él dijo simplemente.

"¿¡Tus _qué_!? Rainbow exclamo, incrédula.

"'Amigos', ¿eh? ¿Y quién se supone que eres?"

El guerrero se rió antes de posar dramáticamente.

"¡TEMBLAR CON TEMOR, TONTOS REPTILES, ANTE USTEDES ESTÁ PRESENTE EL LEGENDARIO APLASTA DRAGONES! ¡SOY EL PODEROSO GILGAMESH!"

Los tres adolescentes se miraron por un momento.

"¡Echen un vistazo a este loco!" Garble dijo con una carcajada. "¿Se supone que eso debería asustarme?"

"¿'Aplasta Dragones'? ¡Ja!" el dragón purpura se unió.

Gilgamesh se desinflo notablemente. "¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¿Los adultos piensan que nunca existí realmente y los niños nunca han oído de mí? Pensar que después de todas las cosas que hice, me hubiera gustado ser una parte más permanente en la historia. Uf, ahora sé cómo se siente Luna."

"Lo que sea. ¡Ahora sal del camino antes de que yo-!"

"Bla, bla, bla, bla," Gilgamesh interrumpió a Garble. "¿Tienes alguna idea de la cantidad de veces que he escuchado eso? Sobre algún idiota engreído que piensa que es el mejor de todos y que debe conseguir lo que quiere y que cree que nadie puede ganarle. Y para rematar eres un adolescente."

El dragón rojo gruño. "Te estoy dando hasta la cuenta de diez-"

"Yo te doy hasta la cuenta de _tres_. Como en tres movimientos."

"¿Huh?"

El guerrero cruzo sus brazos. "Tienes dos opciones: puedes escapar ahora, o puedes intentarlo tres veces hasta que te _derribe_."

"¡Ja! ¿De verdad quieres pelear contra _mí_?"

"Oh, no será una gran pelea. Pero adelante, chico duro. Veamos lo que tienes."

El dragón rojo se lanzó hacia adelante y le lanzó un corte a la cabeza, provocando una chispa contra su armadura, pero sin dejar ningún rasguño.

"Esa es una."

El dragón pareció sorprendido por un momento antes de enderezarse y girar, golpeando al guerrero en la sección media con su cola, sólo para que no se produzca ninguna respuesta de cualquier tipo.

"Van dos. Una oportunidad más para que renuncies. O simplemente podrías correr."

Garble apretó sus colmillos por un momento antes de inhalar profundamente. Las chicas y Spike notaron su posición en relación con ciertos eventos y se zambulleron a un lado justo cuando el adolescente desato su respiración llameante, lo suficientemente como para oscurecer al guerrero en llamas. A medida que las llamas se desvanecieron él se quedo allí inmóvil, ni siquiera ligeramente chamuscado, casualmente mirando los dedos de sus manos.

"Oh, ¿era eso el número tres? Curioso, podría haber jurado que ibas a quemarme con fuego, lo cual es extraño porque no sentí nada."

Los tres adolescentes estaban visiblemente asustados ahora, retrocediendo con terror.

"¿¡Q-Qué eres tú!?" Garble pregunto.

"Oh, he estado esperando para decir esto," el guerrero murmuro antes de lanzarse hacia adelante, deteniéndose frente al líder con sus brazos apoyados en su espalda. "¡_SOY UN HOMBRE_!" él grito con una voz exagerada antes de golpear con su puño el intestino del dragón. El golpe envió volando al dragón hacia atrás, rompiendo varios árboles hasta que se quedo fuera de su vista. Los otros dos miraron al guerrero conmocionados y aterrorizados, mientras él se quebraba los nudillos. "¿Quién sigue?"

Los dos dragones restantes huyeron, gritando. Con un gruñido satisfecho, el guerrero se dio la vuelta para mirar a los otros. Tomo una breve mirada al huevo que Spike seguía sosteniendo y asintió.

"Buen trabajo, niño," él dijo simplemente.

"¿Huh?"

Con un rápido movimiento desabrocho su arma, cortó un agujero en el aire a su lado y luego lo abrió.

"¡Hasta otra!" él dijo antes de inclinarse y caer en el agujero, que rápidamente se cerró detrás de él.

Los cuatro amigos simplemente se quedaron mirando confundidos antes de decidirse a regresar a casa.

* * *

**La Última Noche**

"Bueno, eso fue ciertamente una aventura, ¿o no Spike?" Twilight pregunto, entrando por fin en la Biblioteca Golden Oaks.

"No es broma. Estoy tan cansado," él asistió como respuesta.

"Bueno, creo que te mereces un descanso después de esto. Pero si pudieras estar despierto el tiempo suficiente para ayudarme a enviar una carta a la Princesa Celestia, realmente lo apreciaría."

"No hay problema, Twilight. Y creo que conseguiré algo para mantener a Peewee calientito."

"¿Peewee?"

"¿Sí? ¿Qué?"

El unicornio se rió entre dientes. "Oh, nada, sólo creo que su nombre es lindo. De todos modos, volveré enseguida," Twilight dijo antes de dirigirse a su estudio y dormitorio.

Spike recolecto unas pocas cosas para el huevo de fénix, creando así un buen nido para la criatura, momentos después llamaron a la puerta.

"¡Lo tengo!" el dragón grito antes de abrir. "Hola, y bienvenido a… a…" no termino la frase por ver a la enorme figura blindada frente a él.

"¿Qué pasa, chico?"

"G-G-G-G-"

"No hay necesidad de entrar en pánico, chico, no muerdo. Probablemente sea más lo tuyo.

"¿Q-Qué q-q-quieres?" Spike pregunto, nerviosamente.

"Aquí está el trato niño, tú vienes fuera y te sientas conmigo y escuchas lo que te tengo que decir, y después te digo _todo lo qué sé sobre los dragones_."

Spike abrió mucho los ojos. ¡Pensar que _Gilgamesh_, de todas las criaturas, podía contarle acerca de los dragones! ¡Y en realidad iba a decírselo! ¡Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad!

"Espera un minuto… ¡No puedes engañarme! ¡He leído esto en un comics antes! ¡Prometes que me dirás todo lo que sabes sobre los dragones, lo cual puede ser verdad, porque la verdad no sabes nada, y luego tengo que hacer lo que tú dices para descubrirlo!" Spike acuso airadamente.

"Mm, supongo que eso es verdad. No tienes idea de si estoy mintiendo o no. Pero, de nuevo, no te estoy obligando a nada. Esto es tu elección amigo," el guerrero blindado respondió con calma. "Te diré lo que haré, voy a esperar a las afueras del Bosque Everfree durante diez minutos. Cuando vengas y vengas solo, entonces habrás aceptado el trato. Si no, ten un buen sueño."

Luego de cerrar la puerta. Spike miro por la ventana y vio como él caminaba tranquilamente hacia el Bosque Everfree cerca de la cabaña de Fluttershy. Como ya era de noche, ningún poni estaba despierto para verlo. Spike se paseó por delante de la puerta por varios minutos antes de gemir y salir.

"Está bien Spike, si pudieras… ¿Spike?" Twilight miro a su alrededor, incapaz de encontrar a su ayudante mientras bajaba por las escaleras, pero notando la puerta entre abierta.

* * *

Spike encontró al guerrero sentado en la repisa del puente cerca del Everfree. Spike todavía mantenía cierta distancia, mirándolo cautelosamente.

"¿Bien?" Spike pregunto, solo para hacer que el bípedo riera y palmease parte del borde a su lado. Spike vacilo antes de colocarse con cuidado a lado de su brazo. "Entonces, ¿me va a contar sobre los dragones o no?"

"No tan rápido, el trato era que ibas a escuchar lo que te tenía que decir primero antes de que te dijera algo sobre eso."

"¡Si, claro! ¡Apuesto a que lo dices porque no sabes nada!"

"Oye, si es así como te sientes solo vete a casa."

Spike gruño pero se quedo de todas formas.

"¿Por qué abandonaste ese juego de té?"

"¿Huh?"

"El juego de té que llevaste contigo en tu búsqueda, ¿por qué lo abandonaste?"

"¿Cómo lo-?"

"Te seguí. Responde a la pregunta."

"Uh, bueno, lo que hice porque… porque…"

"¿Por no ser 'como dragón'?"

"Bueno, si," él admitió.

"¿Y por qué en algún momento decidiste quedarte con esos dragones adolescentes? Seguramente podrías fijarte de inmediato que eran idiotas."

"Bueno, sí, pero supongo que sólo quería verme como un dragón real por una vez. Quiero decir, sé que ella no trataba de ser mala, pero Rainbow se burla mucho de mí."

"Así que pensaste que si pasabas más tiempo con un dragón 'real' te volverías más duro y ganarías más respeto, ¿cierto?"

"Uh, sí, algo así. Supongo. ¡Pero ya no quiero ser así!" añadió rápidamente.

"¿Quieres decir que no quieres ser un idiota, o no quieres ser un dragón? Porque déjame decirte ahora, que no son la misma cosa."

"¿Q-Qué quieres decir?"

"Spike, puede que no lo parezca ahora, pero a pesar de lo que digan los demás, apegarse a lo que te gusta te hace más fuerte, no más débil. Cambia si quieres, pero sólo si tú quieres."

"¿Quieres decir que no debí dejar el té?"

"¿Te gusta el té?"

"Mm… ¿sí?"

"Entonces no renuncies a ello."

"Pero-"

"Toma tus propias decisiones Spike, como cuando decidiste venir aquí y verme."

"Pero, bueno, venir aquí a verte fue algo estúpido, ahora que lo pienso. Quiero decir, podrías haberme lastimado, como los otros dragones cuando trate de impedir que Peewee fuera aplastado."

"¿Te arrepientes de no haber roto ese huevo?"

"¡No!"

"Entonces no te preocupes por eso."

"¡Pero iba a huir de ellos antes de que aparecieras! ¡Incluso cuando llegaron las chicas, seguía pensando en correr!"

"¿Así que crees que eres un cobarde?"

"Bueno… un poquito."

"Spike, no tomes esto de la manera equivocada, pero tú eres débil. Escapar de algo que no se puede esperar vencer no es de cobarde, es alguien inteligente. E incluso si eres débil, todavía eres valiente."

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?"

"Porque, Spike, ¿sabes lo que hubiera hecho un verdadero cobarde?" El dragón sacudió la cabeza como respuesta. "Un verdadero cobarde habría sabido que romper ese huevo era lo incorrecto de hacer, y lo habría hecho de todas maneras porque él estaría demasiado asustado."

"Huh. Yo… nunca pensé en eso de esa manera. Oye, ¿por qué me cuentas todo esto?"

"Dos razones. Uno, pensé que podrías usar algún consejo y hablar con algún chico, ya que realmente no puedes conseguir uno en Ponyville."

"¿Qué quieres decir? Conozco chicos con los que puedo hablar."

"Oh sí, ¿quién? ¿Big Mac? Sí, suena como una conversación estimulante."

"Bueno… veo tu punto," Spike puntualizo.

"Y dos, quería mostrarte lo fuerte, valiente e inteligente que realmente eres antes de empezar a hablar de dragones."

"¿Vamos a hablar finalmente de los dragones?" Spike pregunto con una sonrisa, que rápidamente cayo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo Gilgamesh. "E-Espera, ¿qué quieres decir?"

"Spike, voy a decirte algo que probablemente no quieras oír, pero quiero que te quedes conmigo, ¿está bien?" El dragón asintió, vacilante. "En primer lugar, todos los dragones juntan tesoros, eso es un hecho."

Spike visiblemente se desinflo. "¿Quieres decir, no importa lo que haga, voy a convertirme en un monstruo como-?"

"Ah, ah, ah. Déjame terminar. Sí, juntaras tesoros, pero no necesariamente te volverás un monstruo."

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cómo puedo juntar tesoros y aún así no convertirme cuando… cuando lo hice la última vez?"

"Spike, hay dos clases de tesoros para un dragón: el tesoro que llena, y el tesoro que cumple."

"¿Huh?"

"Déjame darte una analogía. Es un poco como comer. Tesoro que llena, es cuando te volviste grande, sería como comer patatas fritas, o algún otro tipo de aperitivos. Puede ser sabroso, pero comer solo eso hace que te dé más hambre y realmente no te llena. Tesoro que cumple seria más como… comer una vainilla, chocolate y fresa con plátanos en un tazón de zafiro, rociadas con esmeraldas y un rubí en la parte superior-"

El guerrero se detuvo cuando vio al dragón bebé babear profusamente de su boca.

"Eh. Supongo que entiendes lo que quiero decir."

"¿Huh?"

"Tienes algo en la cara, chico."

"¿Qué? ¡Oh!" Spike se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y rápidamente se seco la cara, completamente avergonzado.

"Así que sí, eso es lo que es un tesoro satisfactorio. Algo así como comer una comida de alta calidad que te llene por completo, incluso si comes menos."

"Entonces, ¿estaba con el tesoro que llena?"

"Por supuesto. ¿Realmente te habrías vuelto loco por una escoba si estuvieras en tu sano juicio?"

"Je. Supongo que no."

"Ahora, como la comida, es probable que realices algún atesoramiento, pero cumplir con esto te dará un crecimiento más estable. Vas a ser más grande y más fuerte que antes, pero no te volverás loco. Además, lo que un dragón atesora para satisfacerse es diferente para cada dragón."

"¿Quieres decir que no son gemas y esas cosas?"

"Pueden ser, pero no necesariamente. De hecho, siendo un dragón criado por ponis, puedo adivinar que probablemente no lo será. Valoras las cosas de manera diferente a diferencia de otros dragones, así que probablemente afectara lo que atesores. Cuando averigües lo que es, lo sabrás."

"¡Así que es como tener una cutie mark!"

"Eh, más o menos, excepto que esto puede cambiar durante tú vida."

"¿¡Realmente!?"

"Sip. Había una historia que escuche una vez sobre un dragón llamado 'Razortail' que estaba obsesionado con la lucha. Tomó trofeos de sus oponentes derrotados y los atesoró. Eventualmente, notó que le gustaba tener recuerdos de las batallas más que los trofeos en sí, y le gustaba contar a otros sobre sus peleas y oponentes con los que luchó. Luego cambio por atesorar historias, y luego en atesorar conocimiento."

"Guau. ¿Así que tenía muchos libros?"

"Bueno, sí, pero los libros no eran sus tesoros, era el conocimiento. Lo que me lleva a mi último pedacito de información, que creo que es más importante. A veces lo que un dragón atesora no es una cosa real tangible."

"¿Huh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Quiero decir que lo que quieras atesorar, puede que no sea una cosa que puedas sostener. Sólo porque no se puede atesorar físicamente signifique que será menos valioso para ti."

"Entonces, si no es posible que sea algo que pueda ver o tener, ¿cómo se supone que lo sabré cuando lo encuentre?"

"Eso es todo sobre, chico. Simplemente no lo fuerces. Además, es posible que ya lo tengas y simplemente no te has dado cuenta."

"Uf, esto es confuso."

"Sí, la vida suele serlo."

"Oye, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

"¿Qué es?"

"¿Por qué estás siendo tan amable conmigo?"

El guerrero se rió un poco. "Sabes, Pinkie, Fluttershy y Rarity me preguntaron lo mismo cuando felicite al pegas tímido por aprender a ser más asertivo sin ser un idiota, y voy a darte la misma respuesta que les di."

"¿Cuál es?"

"Quería hacerlo."

Spike lo miro con incredulidad. "¿Eso _es_?"

"Sip," él respondió simplemente antes de saltar del borde. "Y así termina nuestra pequeña conversación. Creo que es hora de que te vayas a dormir."

"Sí, supongo que estoy un poco cansado," el dragón admitió después de bostezar. "Bueno, em, gracias."

"No hay problema. Ah, y una última cosa."

"¿Sí?"

El guerrero se giro y se enfrento al arbusto cercano.

"¡_TUS HABILIDADES FURTIVAS APESTAN_!" él grito antes de salir corriendo hacia el Bosque Everfree.

"¿Huh?" Spike miro en donde el guerrero grito, sólo para encontrar un cierto unicornio lavanda empujando tímidamente su cabeza hacia fuera.

"¿Twilight?"

* * *

_En conclusión, me resulta difícil de creer que Gilgamesh es realmente tan malo como usted y Luna nos hacen creer. No quiero pensar que estés equivocada, pero quizás ¿hay algo que no nos hayas dicho? ¿O tal vez que no supieras? Sea cual sea el caso, agradecería mucho tu consejo sobre cómo proceder._

_Su Fiel Estudiante,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

Celestia escaneo la carta una última vez antes de suspirar. ¿Podía realmente haberse equivocado acerca de él? ¿O era simplemente un juego en el que estaba jugando? En cualquier caso, necesitaba respuestas. Convoco otro pergamino, así como una pluma y tintero.

_Querida Twilight Sparkle,_

_Me temo que debo admitir que hasta hace poco Luna y yo nunca hemos conocido a Gilgamesh fuera del campo de batalla. Como tal, me temo que eso pudo haber revestido nuestra visión de él en una luz en particular. Obviamente ha demostrado ser un individuo más multifacético de lo que pensábamos inicialmente. A pesar de todo, estos eventos son muy intrigantes y posiblemente incluso me dan esperanza, quiero que sigas tratando a Gilgamesh como una amenaza por ahora. Dicho esto, si puedes encontrar una manera de hablar con él y obtener alguna información concreta que pueda resultar útil. Sin embargo, no salgas de tú camino para obtener esta información, pensar en ponerte en el camino de una criatura tan poderosa me hiela hasta los huesos. Ten cuidado por favor._

_Princesa Celestia_


	16. Chapter 16

**Estrellándose en la Estrepita Boda**

_Oh hombre, ¡eso fue divertido!_ Pensé mientras salía del portal. ¡Y qué gran calentamiento para-!

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando me percate de Canterlot atrapado por una enorme barrera.

_¿Qué? Pero todavía me quedaba tiempo suficiente antes de que… Oh no. Si el tiempo viaja mucho más rápido aquí que allá, entonces…_

Inmediatamente comencé a correr hacia la ciudad.

"¡MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA-!"

* * *

**Un Día Después**

Afortunadamente no llegue tan tarde. De hecho, había llegado justo a tiempo, arribando justo al mismo tiempo que el tren de los Elementos. Seguro, podría haber llegado en donde se me necesitaba por el portal, pero había entrado en pánico por lo que me había olvidado por completo de ello. Oh, bueno, estoy seguro de que necesitaba el ejercicio después de todo lo que comí en aquella fiesta.

Observe desde mi lugar de descanso en la base de la montaña. Apenas se podía ver a los changelings golpeando el escudo de arriba. Pronto hubo un destello de energía verde desde el interior del palacio seguido minutos después por la barrera rosa despedazándose.

Casualmente me puse de pie y desabroche mi naginata.

"Es hora del show."

* * *

Vinyl y Octavia se lanzaron por los callejones de la ciudad, esquivando las aparentemente interminables oleadas de criaturas que venían del cielo, envolviendo a cualquier desafortunado poni en una especie de baba verde.

"¡Tavi, por aquí!" el unicornio grito, bajando por otro callejón, solo para ser interrumpida cuando otra de las criaturas aterrizo frente a ellas.

"¡Mierda! ¡Aquí abajo!" ella grito, rechazando a otro sólo para que las dos estallaran fuera de las ventanas. Ellas se volvieron una vez más, solo para descubrir demasiado tarde que, junto a otros ponis, estaban rodeados por las criaturas.

"Je, nunca pensé que una actuación en Canterlot se convertiría en esto, ¿o no, Tavi?" Vinyl se rió nerviosamente mientras se respaldaban en el grupo de ponis.

"¡Hush Vinyl, este no es el momento! Necesitamos pensar en otra manera de-" pero ella fue interrumpida por lo que podría haber sido la risa más aguda que había escuchado, proveniente desde arriba. Todos los ponis alzaron la vista justo a tiempo para ver una figura acorazada reconocible aterrizando frente a ellos con un ruido sordo haciendo temblar la tierra. Justo en ese momento, una música comenzó a tocar en el momento en el que él comenzó a girar su arma.

[Youtube: Clash on the Big Bridge by Azinoinosolo/Mahimahi]

"¡VILES INVASORES! ¡EQUINOS INSECTOIDES! ¡PREPARENSE PARA SU DERROTA! ¡SUS PLANES DE CONQUISTA HAN FINALIZADO EN EL MOMENTO EN EL QUE SE CRUZARON CONMIGO! ¡AHORA EXPERIMENTARAN LA IRA Y EL PODER DEL ILUSTRADO _GILGAMESH_!"

Los ponis, menos una cierta poni tierra y unicornio, observaron con sorpresa total, mientras las criaturas se miraban entre ellas y al guerrero con total confusión.

"¡ABRIRANLALATAAHORA!"

"¿Qué-?" uno de ellos logro pronunciar antes de que Gilgamesh estrellara su arma en el suelo, produciendo una onda de choque masiva que envió a muchas de las criaturas insecto volando, y chocando contra varios edificios.

Los restantes lograron recuperarse de la rareza inicial y atacaron al guerrero, solo para que fueran aplastados como… bueno, insectos, mientras él se reía bulliciosamente mientras lo hacía. En menos de un minuto se había terminado, casi cincuenta de las criaturas yacían derrotadas, noqueadas o con demasiado dolor como para moverse.

"¡JAJA! ¡PARECE QUE INCLUSO LOS MALVADOS HAN BAJADO DRASTICAMENTE EN PODER!"

"¿G-Gilgamesh?"

"¿Huh? ¡Oh, oye! ¡Tavi y Vinyl! ¡Me alegra de ver que los dos estén bien! Escuchen, tengo que ir a cuidar de una reina invasora, ustedes dos podrían tomar al resto y encontrar un lugar en donde esconderse, tal vez nos veamos luego y tomemos el té en otro momento. ¡Ok, gracias y adiós!"

Y con eso, él salió corriendo dejando un rastro de polvo detrás de él, así como una masa de ponis confundidos.

"Es una canción de lucha."

"¿Qué?" Octavia se volvió a su compañera unicornio.

"Es una canción de lucha. Es por eso que le gusta tanto," ella explico antes de volverse hacia su novia. "Y es _increíble_."

* * *

Me pare en las puertas del palacio, ya habiendo tomado varios changelings en mi camino. Si la mente colmena que muchos fans pensaban que tenían era real, entonces es probable que al menos ya sepan que yo estaba en camino. No es que realmente importara, Chrysalis era probablemente la única que podría darme un pequeño desafío, y eso suponiendo que no me transformara.

_Mm. Entonces, ¿Cómo quiero que sea mi entrada? Podría ir con "Ready to Die" de Andrew W.K.'s, sin duda inspiraría miedo. Por otra parte, si estoy transmitiendo miedo, lo más probable es que los ponis no me vean como un buen tipo. Podría ir por la ruta más ruda, y usar "Thunderstruck" de AC/DC. Nah, podrían estar esperando eso. Tal vez algo confuso en su lugar. Pero que canción seria… _

_Oh, hay una que sería buena._

Pateé las puertas del palacio antes de gritar mi elección.

[Youtube: Stayin' Alive – Bee Gees]

* * *

"¿Oyes eso?" Drone 32 pregunto.

"¡Prepárense!" el Cabo Pincer ordeno.

Los changelings reunieron todo su poder, listos para enfrentarse a la criatura que de alguna manera había hecho carne picada a sus fuerzas. Pronto doblo la esquina, causando que todos los insectos equinos lo miraran con confusión.

La criatura camino, no, se pavoneo hacia ellos, al mismo ritmo de la canción que de alguna manera se estaba reproduciendo. No fue hasta que estuvo justo sobre ellos que pensaron en prepararse de nuevo, solo para que continuara su ritmo pasando al lado de ellos.

Todos se quedaron conmocionados una vez más antes de que finalmente se recuperaran y comenzaran a atacar. Ni siquiera se acercaron, la criatura soltó rápidamente su lanza y los golpeó a un lado contra las paredes, las ventanas y las puertas, todo mientras bailaba al compás de la canción. En cuestión de segundos había terminado, la criatura blindada continuó su puntual ritmo hacia la sala del trono.

El Cabo Pincer se levando con un gruñido.

_¡Tengo que advertirle a la Reina!_

* * *

Chrysalis se giro para ver al Cabo Pincer irrumpir en la sala del trono y cerrar la puerta tras él.

"¿Qué está pasando?" ella demando.

"¡Mi reina, la criatura se dirige hacia aquí! ¡No pudimos detenerla!"

"'¿Criatura?' ¿De qué estás hablando?" Cadence pregunto en voz alta.

"¡Eso no es de tu-!" la Reina Changeling comenzó a decir, solo para ver a la yegua rosa de los Elementos moverse extrañamente, con las orejas caídas y sus ojos revoloteando y finalmente cayendo mientras sus rodillas se crispaban. "¿Qué fue eso?"

"Em, me alejaría de la puerta, si fuera tú," ella le respondió al Cabo.

"¿Qué?"

Fue la última palabra que pronuncio antes de que las puertas se abrieran y lo estrellaran contra la pared.

"_¡STAYIN ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!"_

Chrysalis, y los otros nueve ponis en la habitación, solo podían mirar con sorpresa cuando la enorme criatura acorazada comenzó a bailar justo en frente de ellos, irradiando de alguna manera una canción desde sí mismo.

"¡Tú!" Shining Armor grito con ira.

"¿Quién?" Cadence pregunto.

"Oh, no tú," Twilight gimió.

"¿Q-Qué?" Chrysalis tartamudeo. "¿Quién er-?"

"¡TÚ, REINA INSECTOIDE, ERES LA RAZON POR LA QUE HE LLEGADO AQUÍ EL DIA DE HOY! ¡PREPARATE PARA SER ENVIADA AL OLLO DE DONDE VINISTEIS!" él grito, con la música finalmente deteniéndose.

La reina gruño. "Entonces, ¿eres un agente de Celestia?"

"¿Yo? ¿Un sirviente de la Princesa?" él pregunto antes de reírse. "¡Oh, eso es rico!"

"Si no le sirves, entonces, ¿por qué-?"

"Por una razón más personal, gobernante Changeling."

"¿Personal?"

"¡En efecto! ¡Tú que no solo has arruinado una de las ocasiones más sacrosantas, la cual sería la unión de pezuñas de estos dos ponis en santo matrimonio, sino que también ordeñarlo a él para tu propio beneficio!" él proclamo, señalando a la alicornio y su novio. "¡Hay algunas cosas que no tolerare, sin importar qué! Y ahora reina insecto, ¡PREPARATE PARA SER APLASTADA, GOLPEADA, Y BOTADA! ¡PORQUE AHORA TE ENFRENTAS A LA RABIA DEL PODEROSO GIL-!"

Chrysalis lo interrumpió con una explosión mágica en la cara, instantáneamente derribándolo sobre su espalda. Espero a que respondiera, solo para que él permaneciera inmóvil. Los ponis miraron con horror mientras ella sonreía.

"Bueno eso fue-"

_Tink tink tink tink tink_

"¿Qué es ese sonido?"

Todos se volvieron para ver a Celestia golpeando frenéticamente su prisión de capullo con su pezuña, mirando a Chrysalis como si tratara desesperadamente de llamar su atención. Después de un momento de procesamiento la Reina decidió quitar suficiente capullo de su rostro.

"Chrysalis, no somos amigos," Celestia rápidamente comenzó. "No te he perdonado por invadir mi reino, atacar a mis súbditos, encargarte de mi preciada alumna y sobrina, lavarle el cerebro a mi capitán, o atacarme. Sin embargo, debo advertirte, por tu propio bien y el de tus súbditos, para huir. Corre, _ahora_, _muy_ lejos, _muy_ rápido. Si no."

Chrysalis solo la miro por un momento antes de reírse.

"¡Debes de estar bromeando! ¿Esperas que me vaya ahora mismo en mi hora de la-?"

"Me interrumpiste."

Todas las caras se volvieron hacia el guerrero que todavía estaba tirado en el suelo, aparentemente muy despierto.

"¿Qué?"

"_Tú_, me interrumpiste."

Chrysalis se rio entre dientes. "Por supuesto que sí, yo-"

El guerrero se levanto del suelo y se puso de pie con un movimiento suave.

"_TÚ. __**ME**__. INTERRUMPISTE_."

La sangre de Chrysalis se heló, justo como todos en la habitación.

"Yo-"

El guerrero planto su arma en el suelo lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar un agujero en el mármol y emitió un ruido sordo en todo el palacio. Luego tomo una pose extraña ante de gritar "_**¡HENSHIN!**_" Un brillante rayo irradio del ser acorazado antes de desvanecerse, revelando una nueva forma con seis extremidades adicionales y cuatro armas adicionales.

"_**¡VOY A MATARTE! ¡TE CORTARE POR LA MITAD Y TE EXTRANGULARE HASTA LA MUERTE CON TUS INTESTINOS! ¡PERO ANTES DE ESO SACARE EL CUERNO DE TU CABEZA Y TE LO ENTERRARE DIRECTO EN TU CU-!**_"

Chrysalis lo interrumpió nuevamente con otra explosión mágica en la cara, esta vez solo tirando su cabeza hacia atrás. Un momento después inclino su cabeza hacia adelante, con un fuego en sus ojos aun más intenso.

"Perra, te cortare," amenazo con una voz algo terroríficamente calmada.

Chrysalis solo podía mirarlo antes de que recuperara el sentido.

"¡CHANQUELINGS!" ella grito mientras simultáneamente enviaba una orden a través de la mente colmena para que todas sus fuerzas regresaran. En cuestión de segundos, todo su ejército se había reunido en la sala del trono, rodeando al guerrero de múltiples brazos.

"¡A LA CARGA!"

* * *

**20 segundos después…**

"¡RETIRADA!"

Chrysalis y su ejército volaron y galoparon en todas direcciones, por las ventanas y por los pasillos del Palacio de Canterlot. Justo detrás de ellos estaba el guerrero, gritando a todo pulmón y balanceando sus armas salvajemente.

"_**¡EXTERMINAR! ¡EXTERMINAR! ¡EXTERMINAR! ¡EXTERMINAR! ¡EXTERMINAR!**_"

Los ponis que permanecieron en la sala del trono solo podían mirar conmocionados y confundidos.

"Eh, ¿Shiny?" Cadence comenzó, captando la atención del novio. "Creo que tengo una idea."

* * *

**Después de la barrera, la boda y la fiesta posterior…**

"Bueno, eso fue ciertamente una boda emocionante, ¿no crees, Shiny?"

"Sí, pero preferiría que no lo hubiera sido," el gimió en respuesta.

"¿Qué está mal?"

"Es solo eso, que Gilgamesh, el mismo que había golpeado a Celestia, simplemente nos salvo, y a nuestra boda. Yo solo… no sé qué pensar."

Shining Armor había pensado constantemente en su fracaso por detener al guerrero cuando escapo por primera vez y se sintió aun peor cuando escucho que había estado apareciéndose en Ponyville cerca de su hermana. Y ahora, ¿ese fracaso había regresado para _ayudarlo_? Él simplemente no podía entender.

"Lo sé, pero hay un tiempo para pensar y tiempo para dejar las cosas como están," ella dijo con una sonrisa reconfortante antes de darle un beso rápido. "Así que solo relájate por ahora," ella aconsejo con una caricia.

Él no podía evitar sonreír y acariciarla de vuelta. "Tienes razón. Supongo que las cosas no están tan mal ahora, así que debería-"

"¡Príncipe Shining Armor! ¡Princesa Cadence!" Llamo uno de los guardias que tiraban de su carro, deteniendo el vehículo de repente.

"¿Qué es, solda-?" Shining comenzó a preguntar mientras asomaba su cabeza afuera para ver el origen del problema.

Frente a ellos, a unos veinte metros de distancia, estaba el propio Gilgamesh, de pie en medio de la carretera. Abrió un agujero en el aire antes de acercarse y sacar un cartel que provoco un rubor en el príncipe recién casado.

**_¡NO TEMAS FRACASAR EN LA LUNA DE MIEL!_**

Las palabras fueron escritas en rojo y rodeadas por dibujos de corazones rosas. Podría jurar que vio al guerrero guiñar un ojo antes de arrojar el letrero al portal y saltar tras él.

"Bueno, supongo que está muy feliz por nosotros," Cadence comento, también asomándose para echar un vistazo. "Y tal vez podríamos tomar algunos de sus consejos," agrego con una mirada sensual.

Shining Armor hizo una doble mirada antes de devolverle la sonrisa.

"Guardias, tiempo-doble. Ahora."


	17. Chapter 17

**Tercero de los Cinco Colores, y Dos Vientos – Parte 1 de la colaboración**

**Cueva de la Prosperidad, Sección de Almacenamiento de Artefactos**

"'Elije tus servicios con los blancos', mamá dijo." Un changeling azul (vestido como el Zorro) refunfuño mientras revisaba una pila de fichas. "'Tienen la mejor cobertura médica', ella dijo. 'Sus amigos los amarillos tienen las mejores vestimentas para aquellos que disfrutan ser mujer, como nosotras', ella dijo."

Se _suponía_ que la cueva del dragón iba a ser fácil. Claro, la primera cámara tenía su encanto robusto, con su apariencia escarpada y las estanterías intercaladas con las pilas tradicionales de tesoros, pero la parte trasera era en donde tenían las cosas de verdad. Sus supervisores, actualmente evaluando la selección, le habían arrastrado a lo largo para mostrarle el procedimiento en caso de emergencia.

"¿Por qué él está marcando por una emergencia, de todos modos?" Ella paso una tarjeta al changeling blanco (vestido como Chell, completa con botas) a su lado. "¿No es como… alicornio o algo así?"

"Celestia y Luna son _excepciones_, no la regla." El blanco paso la tarjeta a un amarillo (vestido como Jedi), que procedió a mirar a través de varias cajas de seguridad. "La capucha de Alicornio y la inmortalidad no son sinónimos, incluso si es más fácil convertirse en uno si lo eres. Hay varias _maneras_ de extender tu vida indefinidamente; uno de los profesores en la academia está por cumplir cincuenta años por tercera vez…"

"Y hay un hechizo para convertir a los ponis en alicornios – tampoco tardo mucho en encontrarlo, ya sea; comparado con nosotros, el lugar tenia seguridad mínima." Algunos guardias y una bibliotecaria con demasiadas horas de trabajo, por lo que fue probable que se hayan quedado dormidos en el escritorio – un pedazo de pastel. "No es fácil de _hacer_, a pesar de todo."

"Todavía no veo porque nos está interrumpiendo nuestra 'Fiesta de NMN en la Cueva', el DJ es bastante bueno…"

"Todavía necesita acostumbrarse a sus nuevos poderes, y los datos dicen que está bajo tierra, por lo que la tasa de extracción mágica que obtendrá va a ser severamente limitada. Aunque tu _otra_ evaluación no estaba tan lejos de la realidad." El amarillo dijo, decidiendo sobre una caja que contenía un par de guanteletes, pasándoselos al blanco.

"Convertirse en un alicornio, como ser inmortal, refuerza los rasgos existentes; las almas armoniosas se vuelven en parangones, los ponis mentalmente sanos se vuelven capaces de soportar grandes traumas… aquellos que no lo son…" El blanco guardo silencio mientras teletransportaba los guanteletes a la ubicación marcada por Typhon.

El changeling azul se estremeció cuando las implicaciones alcanzaron su marca.

* * *

**A un mundo de distancia…**

El guerrero con armadura espero pacientemente en el río, encorvado ligeramente permitiéndole llegar más abajo. Después de otro momento, un pez estuvo a su alcance y rápidamente lo arrojo fuera del agua, directamente sobre la pila de treinta y tantos otros.

_Correcto, esto es probablemente suficiente. No quiero destruir a la población local_.

No creía que pudiera suceder, pero el luchador de 2,4 metros de altura en realidad se había cansado un poco de comer carne todo el tiempo. Sin duda, la población local de manticoras, cragodiles y basiliscos estarían muy agradecidos de que haga cecina de salmón en su lugar.

"Está bien, entonces ahora-" él pensó en voz alta, cuando una voz en su cabeza lo interrumpió.

_Soy Typhon, Heredero del Aliento; la presencia, la ausencia y de todo lo demás. ¡Podría tener un poco de ayuda en este momento, si no te importa!_

El suspiro. "El trabajo de un héroe nunca termina," murmuro antes de tomar el pez que aun estaba vivo y devolverlo al río. El resto sería una comida gratuita para cualquier otro carnívoro o carroñero que apareciera.

_Esperemos que él también pueda alimentarme,_ él pensó antes de abrir un portal en el aire con su naginata y saltar dentro.

* * *

**De vuelta con Typhon**

Los insectos tendían a responder… _negativamente_ al fuego. Por lo tanto, Typhon empuño la solera de sus tijeras, mientras que la otra mano la tenía ocupada en una de las mandíbulas de la Hormiga León, con un pie en la otra.

Los guanteletes, reconocibles como los guantes Genji del artwork que él había visto en internet, eran bastante cómodas – un extraño pensamiento a tener después de mandar a volar a un ciempiés.

El gusano más grande, sin embargo, podría haber encontrado la situación menos entretenida, ya que se estaba criando como si fuera a tratar de tragarlo entero, Hormiga León incluida. ¿Las buenas noticias? No más hormiga león. ¿Las malas noticias? Tenía el tamaño suficiente para incluirlo a él, y ser comido no es una de las experiencias divertidas que él quería experimentar.

Entonces, un portal en el aire apareció, como si hubiera sido cortado, permitió que saliera una figura realmente peculiar.

"¡_ENTRADA DINAMICA_!" él grito, golpeando con ambos pies en la cabeza del gusano con la fuerza suficiente como para aplastarlo en la pared del fondo. Él giro mientras caía y posó dramáticamente. "¡Hombre, eso resulto mejor de lo que esperaba!"

"¿Un fan de los buenos gag? No ves eso todos los días." Typhon respondió, golpeando la mitad de la tijera gigante en el insecto, produciendo un destello de luz y un sonido crepitante.

El insecto retrocedió, liberándolo por fin, permitiéndole golpear al ciempiés que estaba tratando de volver provocándole una cicatriz con su cuchilla caliente con un mal ángulo.

"Un fan de Gilgamesh, ¿veo? ¿O eres el verdadero negocio?" él pregunto.

"Nah, solo soy un tipo que se convirtió en su disfraz, pero he estado tratando de cumplir con el papel tanto como puedo. Hablando de eso, cuando escuche el nombre 'Typhon', no te ves realmente como esperaba. ¿No eres de esa webcomic? ¿Cómo se llamaba?" Mientras se llevaba un dedo a la barbilla, el gusano del Abismo se recupero y atacó, solo para ser golpeado con un revés del guerrero. "'Homestuck', ¿no es así? Pensé que el nombre de tu personaje era como Jack Egbert, ¿o algo así?"

"John Egbert, y tuve la bendición de convertirme en mi _clase_, creo que porque no llevaba lentes de contacto para parecerme a él." Typhon respondió, golpeando el ciempiés contra una masa de ellos con la parte plana de la hoja, dejando detrás una chisporroteante marca de proyectil. "El problema es que se suponía que debía hacer que mi clase me asignara poderes, pero, como casi en cualquier parte, una clase se define por lo que puedes hacer, no viceversa. Una bendición mixta, te digo."

"Huh, parece que tuve más suerte de lo que pensaba. He podido hacer cosas como esta," comenzó, volviéndose para mirar el Gusano del Abismo antes de disparar un rayo de luz que lo incinero. "Desde que llegue," él finalizo.

"Tengo un repertorio ampliado, aunque no puedo hacer eso de 'taladrar a través de un planeta con un tornado del tamaño de la montaña de Canterhorn'. Incluso si _tuviera_ un montón de problemas de control cada vez que intentara destruir algo." Typhon apunto con su hoja, luego hizo que un rayo bailara a través de las pinzas de la Hormiga León, enviándolo en un ataque de espasmos; condujo su hoja en su cabeza, ahora libre para hacerlo. "Sin embargo, mi 'bastón creciente/Arco Mítico' me dio poderes climáticos a medida que avanzaba en el."

* * *

**Mientras tanto**

"¡Bienvenida!" Grito Prosperity, saludando con la mano a la recién llegada princesa Luna, que caminaba con cuidado alrededor de los ponis postrados. "¡Mi nombre es Prosperity, y deseo extender una cálida bienvenida en esta noche en donde los ponis abrazan voluntariamente su instinto para el pánico a la menor señal de otro poni en pánico!"

La forma en que tan alegremente exclamo hizo que algunos ponis se encogieran. Después de todo, ella tenía toda la razón.

"El pico de adrenalina de tu llegada fue un gran comienzo, pero ¿por qué no hacemos otra cosa? ¡Algo divertido! ¿Estás conmigo, Twilight?"

Twilight se sobresalto cuando repentinamente se dirigieron a ella.

"¿¡Eh!? Bueno – quiero decir, ¡seguro! ¡Eso es lo que hacen los amigos!" Ella se sacudió rápidamente, dándole a ella y luego a la princesa, una cálida sonrisa.

"¿Divertido?" Luna cuestiono, repitiendo la palabra como si tratara de saborearla. "¿Qué es esté 'divertido' del que hablas?"

Luna escondió una mueca dolorosa, al nerviosismo que causa su aspecto temible en todos los ponis, y su olvido de los 'consejos modernos' que le habían dado los Portadores unos días antes.

"¿Qué hay de tallar calabazas agitando espadas en ellos?" Prosperity sugirió, ignorando alegremente a Shining Arm- _Silver Shine_ y el mal de ojo que estaba concentrado en darle – ella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo activo, ya que estaba haciendo un terrible trabajo en ser sutil. "¡También podemos tirar muñecas de arañas disecadas y lanzar bromas!"

Luna no tuvo que pensar demasiado en la respuesta.

* * *

**De vuelta en la cueva**

"Oye, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?" Gilgamesh comenzó, distraídamente cortando un Gusano del Abismo a la mitad de manera vertical. "¿Por qué necesitabas mi ayuda? Conocí a Auric Fulcrum y describió a Typhon como el conocido 'Dios-Nivelado'. Y ahora, mientras veo que te estás ocupando de todo esto, parece que te está yendo bastante bien."

"Oh, claro, soy un sueño viviente, y básicamente puedo decirle a los Espíritus Heroicos que me la chupen, pero tengo un largo historial de daños colaterales, y esta cueva se mantienen únicamente a través de los poderes de los artefactos que llevo." Sacó la segunda mitad de su arma, y simplemente cortó las pinzas de un ciempiés en un destello de energía blanca y oscura. "Además, las Pesadillas quieren cooptar el mecanismo; la construcción que me dio mis poderes puede no tener la autoridad absoluta aquí, pero tiene _reglas_; han estado enviando 'fantasmas', aunque algunos vienen por su cuenta. Lo más probable es que me preparen para un jefe más en mi nivel. Necesito ayuda con uno de _esos_."

"Ah, entonces tienes problemas con el control, ¿no? Y básicamente soy el miembro más inesperado del grupo que aparece para encargarse del último 'Maestro de la Maldad'. De acuerdo, puedo entenderlo." Él respondió, apuñalando a otro gusano en la cabeza antes de que sufriera un espasmo y se cayera. "Por cierto, ¿dónde estamos exactamente, ya que temes destruir este lugar con tu poder?"

"El edificio más cercano está a unos doscientos metros al sur, a unos… unos cientos de metros arriba, y es Nightmare Night, por lo que hay potros por ahí." Él pateo… lo que parecía exactamente el mismo ciempiés que había quemado con el piso, rompiendo la quitina. "Y no te sientas mal – si estoy en lo cierto, va a ser una Viera con habilidades de asesino, y Equestria está saturada de magia."

Typhon se volvió y vio que el guerrero no se había movido ni una pulgada.

"Em, ¿estás bien?" él pregunto.

Gilgamesh se giro lentamente, con sus ojos brillando. Incluso con su protector facial, fácilmente se podría decir que estaba sonriendo. "Lo siento, pero dijiste ¿'Nightmare Night'?"

"Em… ¿sí?"

El guerrero soltó lo que solo podía llamarse un chillido de fangirl antes de lanzar una serie de hechizos de refuerzo sobre sí mismo. En cuestión de segundos, agarro y arrojo a todos los monstruos en una pila antes de desatar un enorme rayo de fuego, incinerándolos a todos. Antes de que el otro Desplazado pudiera reaccionar, el guerrero lo agarro por los hombros y lo sacudió violentamente.

"¡LLEVAMEAPONYVILLEPORFAVOROHPORFAVORLLEVAMEQUIEROIRTANMALPORFAVOR!"

"¡B-B-Bien! M-M-Mi h-hija es-es- ¡DEJA DE SACUDIRME!" Él se disolvió en viento para luego reaparecer fuera de las viciosas manos de Gilgamesh. "¡Como decía! Mi hija está allí, probablemente enferma de hablar con los ponis sobre mí, aunque Shining Armor finja que está ocultando quien es. Unas pocas reglas: no hagas movimientos bruscos, Luna está allí; debido a mi participación, y Clover inventando el hechizo para detectar fuentes milenarias que hizo antes de tiempo, las diferencias tribales ya no existen, incluso en las casas nobles más escandalosas; debido a que le doy a un poni el acceso a internet, las acciones de la mariposa de la perdición significa que si ves a ponis volverse tremendamente cariñosos entre sí, sobre todo si están borrachos, por favor no te sorprendas; si en algún momento durante la noche, estás rodeado de burbujas y escuchas susurros oscuros, es porque estás dentro del rango de ataque de Ditzy, así que si no puedes salir golpea la cubierta."

"Oh, ¿entonces se llama Ditzy en esta dimensión? ¿Y ella es realmente una badass?"

"Ella tiene siete nombres, en realidad; uno para cada burbuja." Typhon respondió. "Somos más prósperos, pero tenemos más monstruos. Una vez, Cherilee recibió un puntapié, sí, un castigo, un lobo a través de una pared; Thunderlane es realmente bueno con una nube, incluso si no es un cabeza de trueno; una buena porción de los Wonderbolts puede moverse más rápido que el Match Uno, incluso si no pueden hacer el rainboom, eso va a dejar una marca… y sí, entrené a Ditzy para que fuera como Ceasar Zeppeli tal como ella quería – entreno todo lo relacionado con la familia del Viento, actualmente, soy la razón de que incluso haya una familia."

"Em… Lo siento, pero estoy teniendo problemas para seguirte con todo esto. Las partes importantes que he recogido son Nightmare Night, Luna está aquí y también Shining Armor, no hagas nada demasiado alocado, un asesino de Viera probablemente aparezca con el cual tendremos que lidiar, y hay simpatizantes en la ciudad que probablemente nos ayuden, incluida tu hija, a quien voy a exponer aquí y asumir que no es humana. Seré honesto aquí, haré lo mejor que pueda con el tercero, pero una vez que las cosas pasen de la etapa introductoria, voy a querer festejar."

"La fiesta está bien, solo no rompas nada. Y la razón principal por la que estoy… reacio a ir solo es que ellos son parte de un grupo real e inclinando mí mano ahora harían las cosas más difíciles para el inevitable enfrentamiento de todas las estrellas caídas." Typhon miro alrededor de la cueva, vio las grietas en las paredes… luego se encogió de hombros. "La magia de Seiryu durara un tiempo. Vamos, veamos si podemos llegar lo suficientemente temprano como para descarrilarla aún peor de lo que Prosperity puede hacer."

"¡POR NIGHTMARE NIGHT! ¡POR LA ALEGRIA! ¡POR LOS DULCES! ¡VAMOS!" Gilgamesh proclamo triunfalmente.

* * *

**Diez minutos después**

El Pirata Pipsqueak cayó dentro del tanque de manzanas, solo para que una mano lo sacara.

"¿No eres un poco peque-?" Typhon fue interrumpido por el chillido del potro, solo para que él le respondiera colocándole una barra de chocolate en la boca. "Si no gritas durante… diez minutos, te daré una barra de chocolate más divertida."

Pipsqueak asintió apresuradamente.

Después de todo, si uno tiene la ventaja de adelantarse en el tiempo, también puedes cambiar una de las mayores paradojas en la fabricación de dulces. En lugar de ser 'del tamaño de un bocado', las barras de tamaño divertido se refieren a las barras de un cuarto de libra.

"¡Oh, es tan adorable! ¡Ojala tuviera la oportunidad de saludarlo en mi reino!" Gilgamesh susurro. Rápidamente levanto al potro en el aire. "¡Miren! ¡Es el Temible Pirata Pipsqueak!"

Pipsqueak mastico el chocolate, mientras Typhon se tocaba la barbilla en señal de contemplación.

"Somos hombres de acción, las mentiras no nos lideran." Él dijo, volviéndose hacia la multitud helada. "¡Prospit! ¡¿Estás ahí?!"

El dragón era, por supuesto, imponente sobre los ponis, mientras le daba una mirada plana.

"Recuerda siempre tener un acompañante adulto contigo." Él dijo.

"¡Papá! ¡Tengo mil quinientos años!" Ella grito, haciendo reír a los ponis al pesar de ellos mismos.

"Puedes quedarte hasta las once."

"¡_Papá_!"

"Bien, como quieras, pero recuerda ordenar tu cueva y hacer todos tus deberes."

Los ponis comenzaron a reír, mientras que Prosperity se llevo una garra a la cara.

"¡Bien! ¡Pero luego me llevaras a la casa de muñecas!" Ella grito, haciendo que Luna arqueara una ceja.

"Je. Entonces ya has derrotado a la molesta y afectuosa cosa de los padres, ¿no? Apuesto a que se siente bien," Gilgamesh dijo con una sonrisa. Inesperadamente, se estremeció por un momento antes de murmurar. "Espero que los dos se lleven bien también."

"¿Qué?" Typhon pregunto.

"Em, nada. Tal vez te lo cuente más tarde," él respondió antes de bajar suavemente al potro vestido de pirata. "¡Bella Princesa Luna!" él comenzó, caminando hacia el alicornio. "¡Es un placer contemplar tu esplendor, sin importar el reino en que pueda verte!" Se quito el protector facial y, antes de que nadie pudiera procesar lo que estaba haciendo, sujeto suavemente la pata delantera de Luna antes de inclinarse para darle un beso en la pezuña. "Es un honor."

La Princesa Luna escondió su desconcierto detrás de una cara tranquila de aceptación. Tomando unos segundos para realizar un rápido examen del nuevo… humano, ella carraspeo e inhaló.

"¡No uses la voz!" Prosperity susurro con un siseo.

Luna con calma dejo escapar un poco de su aliento.

"Bien conocido… guerrero de un distante… mundo." Ella dijo. "¿Con qué propósito has sido llamado a nuestra tierra?"

Fue una pregunta capciosa, teniendo ya una buena idea; sus ojos escanearon a la multitud tan discretamente como pudo, buscando cualquier salpicadura de verde translúcido.

Shining se estaba ahogando con su saliva, pero se las arreglo para mantener el ruido a un suave gorgoteo de rabia impotente.

El humano acorazado volvió a colocar el protector facial antes de continuar. "¡Yo, Noble Princesa de la Noche, he sido convocado para ayudar a mi compañero Desplazado, Typhon, en la defensa de tus súbditos en contra de las amenazas de sus vidas y también a disfrutar de esta gloriosa festividad! Justo momentos antes habíamos derrotado a una chusma de monstruos excavadores que se desviaron demasiado cerca del pintoresco pueblo. Y como sin duda lo preguntaras, ¡permíteme presentarme!"

El guerrero salto de regreso a una parte de la ciudad no tan densamente poblada para buscar espacio para sí mismo, antes de desabrochar su naginata y girarla rápidamente, mientras cambiaba en varias posiciones. "¡CONTEMPLAD MI ESPLENDOR, MI MAGNIFICENCIA, MI PODER CAPAZ DE TEMBLAR MUNDOS! ¡SOY EL VIAJERO DE IMCOMPRENSIBLES DISTANCIAS LAS CUALES SUS ARMAS, PUÑOS, MAGIAS Y ARMADURA HAN LUCHADO Y DERROTADO A INCONTABLES OPONENTES!" Arrojo su arma en el aire antes de lanzar una ráfaga de golpes y patadas en todas las direcciones. "¡ALIADO DEL BIEN, PESADILLA DEL MAL, LOS MALES DEL MULTIVERSO HAN CAIDO ANTE MI GRANDEZA! ¡TOMAR EL CALOR DE MI ESPIRITU, PORQUE TIENES EL PLACER DE CONOCER AL PRIMERO! ¡AL ÚNICO!" atrapo su arma antes de hacer varias poses liberando rayos, relámpagos e incluso misiles mágicamente creados en el aire, afortunadamente lejos de los residentes, y de cualquier edificio. Soltó su arma antes de tomar una posición final, empujándola heroicamente en el aire. "_¡GILGAMESH!_"

Typhon chasqueo los dedos y las flores de cerezo comenzaron a caer – cortesía de la magia de las plantas de Seiryu.

"También es un gran tonto y no tiene voz interior." Typhon dijo.

Los ponis, algunos realmente asustados, escucharon risas. Prosperity se reía suavemente y consiguió que Ditzy la imitara.

Como era de esperarse, algunos ponis comenzaron a reírse – primero los que estaban realmente asombrados, como los potros, incluso los que estaban considerando correr.

Consigue que un poni lo haga, y la mayoría lo pronto lo seguirá.

"Auch, amigo. Duro. Pero lo que sea, me divierten tanto las risas como los aplausos," replico la figura acorazada antes de volver a guardar su arma en la espalda.

"Bueno, yo no soy el que arroja rayos en medio de una manada de ponis durante el Nightmare Night; ellos están en el estado de ánimo para estar asustados, ya sabes…" Echo un vistazo alrededor y vio a Rainbow Dash… con su rostro escondido detrás de sus gafas protectoras.

Huh, entonces no sería tan fácil de leer. Oh, bueno, para eso fueron descubiertos los poderes.

"Ah, tendrá que ser otro día, en cualquier caso." Él murmuro.

"¡Papá! ¿Tienes algo que para dar un buen susto? No queremos abusar de los rayos." Prosperity dijo, mientras recordaba de repente a uno de los ponis junto a ella.

Twilight tenía la expresión más extraña, a medio camino entre el shock y la confusión.

Prosperity volvió a tocar la campana sobre su sombrero.

"¡Basta!" Twilight grito, sosteniendo su sombrero – _al igual que el de Starswirl_.

"Magia después que cuando llegue el Rey Verde." Ella susurro, haciendo que Twilight asintiera a regañadientes.

"Hablando de eso, ¿dijiste que era una asesina de Viera?" Gilgamesh pregunto. "¿Debería estar esperando magia oculta y apuñalamientos? Te pregunto, porque se parece a ella," él termino, señalando hacia el ayuntamiento.

**Has sido invadido por Verre, el Rey Verde de Cinquleur.**

"Al menos no tengo que preocuparme por estar en medio de mis experimentos," Typhon murmuro.

"Ella tiene algunas habilidades poderosas, como el golpe de poder mágico oscuro de noqueo instantáneo, y tal vez un ataque derivado de Ultima." Prosperity comento. "Y realmente deberías moderar tus comentarios frente a los ponis."

"Entonces, ¿tú eres al que debería agradecer por la situación de Bliu?" Verre se rió entre dientes. "¡Soy Green King Verre, poseedor de la magia verde!"

"No te preocupes." Typhon llamó. "Verre es en realidad del tipo de cerca y personal, así que no hay nada de que temer si no está conmigo."

Soltó un pequeño gemido, aunque solo aquellos que estaban lo suficientemente cerca pudieron oírlo.

"De cerca y personal, ¿dices? ¡Suena como mi tipo de pelea!" El humano acorazado se regodeo, pero una mano lo sostuvo del hombro mientras se preparaba para lanzarse.

"¡Guau allí!" Typhon realmente se esforzó por evitar que el enorme hombre despegara; Gilgamesh fue incluso más fuerte de lo que había pensado. "¡Al menos déjanos llegar al parque!"

"¡Detente!" Twilight grito. "¡¿Por qué pelear?!"

Verre, otro viera como Ruuj, llevaba una túnica de color naranja que se asemejaba a un vestido, un cinturón verde, botas verdes de caña alta, una capa verde, y una boina verde. En sus manos, tenía algunos anillos… y un gran martillo que Typhon reconoció como el modelo Mjolnir, uno de los más fuertes, aunque fuera un elemento rayo.

Ella se rió, permitiéndole elegir el campo de batalla.

"¡Nosotros los Cinquleur, batallamos con los guerreros más fuertes!" Ella proclamo, estirando los brazos… poniendo nerviosos a algunos ponis por la facilidad con que manejaba el martillo. "Nosotros los Cinquleur, fuimos atraídos por un amor compartido por la Victoria y fuerza en la batalla… ¿No conocen la alegría de salir victoriosos de sus enemigos? Eso es todo lo que buscamos – ninguna recompensa, ninguna fama, excepto la victoria."

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Dash, ya que eso había sonado casi exactamente como algo que ella hubiera dicho.

"Lo hago para ayudar a mis amigos." Typhon sonrió y se encogió de hombros; él no era el tipo para tomar las armas, normalmente, ni siquiera después de siglos, sin embargo, lo hizo porque la situación lo requería. Era una especie de orgullo extraño, pero era suyo. "Además, dejar que un fantasma corra no es una buena idea."

"Huh, supongo que nos balanceamos el uno con el otro, porque tanto como me gusta jugar al héroe, lucho por diversión." Gilgamesh le dijo a Typhon. Algunos ponis se pusieron ansiosos y Prosperity le lanzo una mirada, pero él no se dio cuenta de nada. "En realidad," continuo, volviéndose hacia Verre, "la diversión es más o menos mi _razón_ de ser, y pelear es solo una de las maneras en que la entiendo. Puedo entender tu mentalidad guerrera, pero si todo lo que piensas es victoria entonces no somos exactamente lo mismo. No me importa si pierdo mientras tenga una buena pelea." De repente, sus ojos se endurecieron. "_Matar_, sin embargo, es algo que me reservo para las bestias estúpidas y para aquellos cuyo único propósito es causarle miseria a los demás, así que tienes suerte en ese aspecto." Los ponis se relajaron, aunque solo ligeramente, todavía estaban preocupados por el guerrero alto.

Ellos llegaron a su destino; el parque era más grande que el de Canterlot, aunque Typhon dudaba de que usaran tanto espacio. Una multitud de ponis curiosos, particularmente aquellos que habían escuchado la proclamación de Verre, observaban atentamente desde detrás de los árboles, arbustos e incluso nubes; la princesa Luna, sin embargo, se mantuvo a la vista, con Twilight y los otros Portadores detrás de ella, fue un poco sorprendente ver a Fluttershy 'pegada', pero parecía que ella tomaba la presencia de Luna como consuelo suficiente.

Shining Armor miró impasible.

Mientras Verre sacaba su tarjeta de ley, lista para prohibir las interrupciones… Typhon permitió que su conciencia se filtrara en el aire a su alrededor, pero, en lugar de crear los escudos esféricos que representaban su territorio, se envolvió a sí mismo con un aura. Luna estaba empezando a reconstruir la forma en que trabajo, mientras que Shining también estaba haciendo algo. Typhon permitió que sus emociones se calmaran, de la misma manera en la que uno se callaría para escuchar mejor, y se concentro en leer a su oponente.

Él podía decir que ambos invitados estaban anticipando la pelea con gran entusiasmo, incluso a través de la ola de la ley mágica.

A Prosperity le fue mucho más fácil leer la naturaleza del espíritu de un ser, ya que ella tenía magia propia; ella era bastante consciente de que los mucho poderes de la clase combinada con el aspecto del Aliento no era para estornudar. Typhon lo combino con su entrenamiento; el ego se desvanece en la consciencia, que incluye la conciencia del ritmo de su enemigo…

"Cuidado." Él dijo en un tono bastante neutro, pero aún concentrado. "Una viera en un área saturada de magia es mucho más rápida y mucho más fuerte de lo normal."

"¡La verdad no se revelara en una charla, sino que en la batalla!"

"Como dice el dicho, 'No puedes conocer a alguien realmente hasta que pelees contra él'." Gilgamesh afirmo. "Vamos a conocernos. _Íntimamente_."

Luego él se lanzo contra la Viera con una velocidad impresionante, con su arma levantada.

El mago sonrió y echo una Tranq sobre sí misma, un brillo dorado cubriéndola por un momento.

"¡ESPERA!" Typhon grito mientras ella amartillaba su brazo hacia atrás, pero el guerrero ya estaba demasiado cerca.

En el último momento, se estremeció y se detuvo, parándose y soltando su escudo justo a tiempo para poder bloquear la palma recubierta en el aura rojo oscuro. Rápidamente saltó hacia atrás, todo el camino de vuelta hacia su compañero Desplazado.

"¿Q-Qué fue eso?" él tartamudeo. "¡Nunca antes había sentido una intención asesina como esa!"

"El Último Aliento, paraliza tus pulmones o tu corazón con energía oscura, si golpea las áreas correctas. El otro hechizo, Traq, hace que sea más probable que logres golpear un área vital. Puedo revivirte, posiblemente, pero no será agradable."

El guerrero simplemente se mantuvo quieto antes de hacer algo que nadie esperaba: él se rió.

"¡Ahora _esto_ es realmente interesante! ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que miré a la muerte a la cara!" él grito antes de seguir riendo. Muchos ponis se pusieron excepcionalmente nerviosos.

"Veo que no vas a hacer que esto sea fácil, ¡pero yo tampoco lo haré!" él proclamo antes de plantar su arma en el suelo y tomar una pose con su brazo extendido.

"¡Por el Poderoso Gilgamesh, es _Tiempo de Morfosis_!"

El guerrero brilló brillantemente, haciendo que todos se protegieran los ojos brevemente antes de que la luz se desvaneciera, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante su nueva forma de múltiples brazos y múltiples armas. Rápidamente tomó una posición de batalla, sus ojos prácticamente ardían de la emoción.

De repente, una música comenzó a tocarse, inicialmente algo intimidante antes de sonar agresiva.

[Youtube: Guilty Gear XX Accent Core – Keep the Flag Flying]

"¿CIELO O INFIERNO? ¡VAMOS A ROCKEAR!"

El guerrero se lanzó hacia adelante otra vez, incluso más rápido esta vez. La reacción de Verre fue más rápida, corriendo hacia adelante con su mano irradiando magia oscura otra vez. Justo antes de que chocaran, Gilgamesh corto un portal en el aire frente a él con su lanza antes de lanzarse en el interior, la grieta cerrándose inmediatamente después.

El Viera pareció sorprendido por un momento antes de reírse. "¡Así que a pesar de todas tus fanfarronadas, parece que solo eres un cobar-!"

"¡LAS TRAES!" Gilgamesh grito, apareciendo desde el otro portal justo detrás de ella. Antes de que pudiera siquiera girar su cabeza, el guerrero la golpeo en la cara, enviándola al suelo. "No me la devuelvas."

Verre se recupero con una facilidad y velocidad que hizo temblar a los ponis, ya que la mayoría esperaba que ya hubiera acabado. Ella mostro una sonrisa salvaje que claramente significaba que se estaba divirtiendo.

"Fantasmas son proyecciones; golpearlos los desestabiliza, pero, hasta entonces, la única forma de mantenerlos a raya es atacarlos con una ballena." Prosperity explico mientras Typhon bailaba alrededor del golpe destinado a su cabeza. "Y eso sin tener en cuenta que usan su fuerza vital para protegerse."

Una explicación cruda de cómo un sistema basado en Punto-de-Golpe fue traducido a su realidad, pero lo suficientemente funcional.

Por supuesto, la idea hizo que Typhon fallara su marca, con el puño apenas rozando su cabello, permitió a Verre balancear su martillo a través de lo que habría sido el punto ciego en casi cualquier otra persona. Typhon se vio obligado a volar fuera del camino, aunque le permitió a Gilgamesh apresurarse hacia ella y apuñalarla con sus garras. Ella esquivo el golpe, solo para lograr un golpe con su hacha.

A pesar de que ella recibió el golpe, pareció recuperarse casi de inmediato, utilizando su Counter Blink le clavo en su pecho un golpe cargado eléctricamente y retroceder algunos centímetros. Ella siguió con otro golpe de Último Aliento, solo para que dos manos libres del guerrero más alto la atraparan por la muñeca. Aunque su guardia cubría su cara inferior, era obvio que su boca mostraba una sonrisa que hubiera hecho correr a cualquier luchador menor.

"_¡¿ES TODO LO QUE TIENES?!_" él grito antes de disipar todas sus armas en destellos de luz, dejando su ahora seis brazos libres para dejar caer en su rostro rápidos golpes mientras la sostenía en su lugar. Algunos espectadores realmente hicieron una mueca ante la brutal exhibición. Pronto se detuvo y señalo ocho puños hacia ella.

"_¡ROCKET PUNCH!_" rugió, provocando que aparecieran ocho guantes de boxeo que la golpearan a quemarropa, solo para que ella inmediatamente se diera la vuelta y lo golpeara. A pesar de haber sido enviado varios metros hacia atrás, él logro mantenerse en pie.

"¡¿Qué diablos?! ¡No vi que lanzara reflejo!" Él se quejo, convocando de nuevo sus armas.

"Ella tiene un correo reflectante equipado." Typhon dijo mientras colocaba una palma en el suelo. "Una habilidad especial le permite usarla, y no te molestes en preguntar porque no es visible."

"Bueno, eso es molesto." Gilgamesh gimió. "Por otro lado, hace que esto sea más interesante. Je. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que _tuve_ que pensar creativamente," él se rió.

Typhon convergió algo de magia Seiryu, y un pequeño parche de hierba creció en su mano y formo una espada larga, recta y de doble filo. Una yarda y media de hierba era bastante liviana para todo lo que se podía hacer con ella.

El guerrero más grande se lanzo hacia adelante y corto otro portal antes de entrar. El Viera se volvió, esperando otro ataque por su espalda, solo para que él saliera de la misma dirección que estaba antes, ahora a su espalda. Él la apuñalo en la espalda con sus garras para luego levantarla en el aire. Rápidamente los retiro antes de girar y golpearla en el estomago con la parte plana de su espada, mandándola a volar.

"¡Mira hacia arriba!" Él llamo, el fantasma volaba hacia Typhon.

"Nada vuela sin que yo lo diga." Typhon se concentro y, sobre la cúspide de su vuelo, se levanto de un salto, provocando que olas azules ondeen en el aire, rápidamente choco contra ella y conduciendo su espada a través de ella.

"Por la Victoria." Él se giro en medio del aire, pateando su espada y haciéndola caer de nuevo.

"Vicioso…" Verre gimió cuando comenzó a desvanecerse. "Definitivamente entretenido."

"Y con mucho tiempo de sobra…" Prosperity murmuro mientras las diversas gemas llenaran la zona como recompensa.

"Ironía. Bien," Gilgamesh complemento, con su mano libre levantando un pulgar hacia arriba.

"Acabo de ver la oportunidad; no conseguir uno con los otros dos." Typhon dijo mientras aterrizaba, girando la espada y trenzándola en un brazalete. Suspiro, y su aura alrededor desapareció. "Necesito prepararme para un experimento muy importante, pero eres libre de quedarte para la fiesta."

Arrojo el brazalete hacia Luna, que casi no lo atrapo a tiempo después de presenciar la ferocidad del humano de otro mundo. Ella lo sostuvo frente a ella con magia, y pudo sentir algo latiendo a través de él.

"Cuando desarrolles eso, deberíamos dar un paseo por _ese_ lugar." Él dijo, una vez más disolviéndose en el aire, barriendo sobre las gemas brillantes, e irse.

"ESPERA, ESPERA, YO… podría usar una mano con algo…" Gilgamesh termino débilmente.

"¿Pasa algo? Prosperity se acerco al enorme hombre, aunque no sin antes espantar a los ponis.

Salvando a Shining Armor, que todavía estaba un poco sorprendido por la quietud… al igual que Twilight.

"Eh, bueno como puedes ver, necesito ayuda para poder localizar algunos objetos míos en mi mundo," él comenzó antes de sacar una brújula, una que le pareció particularmente familiar a la dragona. "Funciono por un tiempo, pero creo que hay un problema con el rango porque ya no funciona. Auric me hablo de Typhon, y pensé que podría hacer algo para superar el problema."

"¿De verdad? Bueno, hay una diferencia entre el 'tuyo', y en el '_Tuyo_' - ¿cuál es?" Ella pregunto, y el énfasis se mezclo con una sensación bastante delicada en el aire.

Él la miro por un momento, levantando una ceja, antes de que todo hiciera clic. "¡Oh! Oh, ellos son parte de mí. Eso es lo que quería decir, ¿cierto?"

"Entonces, con un poco más de algo, debería ser posible seguir la dirección que conecta el objeto contigo mismo." Él comentario aparentemente molestó a Twilight, ya que era una respuesta mucho más clara que cualquiera hubiera obtenido de la dragona. "Técnicamente, eso no tiene límites, y tomaría algo seriamente poderoso para ocultarlo."

"¡Genial! ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomara eso?"

"No demasiado tiempo, con suerte; ¿te importaría si veo con lo que tengo que trabajar?" Ella pregunto, extendiendo una garra hacia él.

"Claro," él respondió simplemente, entregándoselo. "Por cierto, tengo que decir que eres el dragón más agradable que he conocido. Aparte de Spike, pero él es una excepción. Usualmente no me dan la hora del día hasta que los golpeo un poco, y luego son agradables con una mezcla de respeto y miedo."

"Fui criada por Typhon." Ella dijo con una cara plana, inspeccionando la brújula. "Tuvimos nuestras partes justas de problemas con los dragones. Y otras locuras como lidiar con la identidad de género realmente truncada de Clover, la exuberancia de Starswirl y tener que viajar a través del paramo congelado para visitar a mis mejores amigos."

Su rostro se endureció por un momento, pero incluso entonces ella no estaba lo suficientemente distraída como para perderse, cuando las orejas de Luna se movieron, a pesar de que la princesa pretendía regresar lentamente.

"Planteo el punto porque uno de sus objetos iría muy bien con esto." Ella suspiro, retirando su propia billetera y una tarjeta desde ella.

Una tarjeta con la parte de atrás negra. Era un material que no podía ser replicado… por los medios normales disponibles para ellos.

Formo un pequeño fragmento de cristal.

Coloco la tarjeta, y la billetera, de vuelta de donde venían, y presiono la garra al costado de la brújula.

"Entonces, odio sonar insistente, pero ¿cuál es el marco de tiempo en esto? ¿Minutos? ¿Horas? Lo pregunto porque, bueno, Nightmare Night y todo eso."

Prosperity vio un brillo en sus ojos, muy parecido al fuego que ardió durante la pelea, pero notablemente carente de cualquier forma de agresión.

"Necesito agregar una inscripción alrededor de esto y luego cargarlo. No debería llevar demasiado tiempo, pero siempre puedo encontrarte." Ella dijo, presionando la garra contra el metal que comenzó a brillar con su fuego. "Mides dos metros de alto; no podrías esconderte aquí incluso si pudieras pasar por nuestras puertas."

"¿Quién se está escondiendo?" él pregunto descaradamente antes de saltar a la ciudad, gritando "¡FELIZ NIGHTMARE NIGHT PONIS! ¡TODOS BEBAN, DENLE DULCES A LOS MENORES Y AQUELLOS POTRILLOS EN SUS CORAZONES! ¡ME DIRIGIRE DIRECTAMENTE HACIA EL BAR!"

"Si ignoras su apariencia, encaja perfectamente." Prosperity dijo, volviéndose a su nuevo proyecto. Haciendo caso omiso de los ponis que quedaban, y pudieron ver que no obtendrían mucho de ella si no ofrecía primero.

'Silver Shine' no dijo nada, pero sabía que tenía que estar más cerca todavía.

Lo mismo hicieron algunos de los otros.

* * *

**En una cámara muy especial**

Typhon simplemente se permitió caer sobre una silla. Que había sido especialmente hecha para él, dadas sus proporciones. Eso, y una simple mesa de pedestal, de proporciones similares – eran sus únicos muebles.

Suspiro, mirando el reloj del sistema que se muestra en sus gafas.

Aún faltaba bastante para la medianoche… pero nunca fue malo comenzar temprano.

¿Quién sabe? Quizás golpear a un fantasma como ese había sido suficiente.

Saco una botella de vino y un vaso de su inventario, y se sirvió.

Suspiro de nuevo, desplomándose sobre la silla mientras giraba el vino.

Las runas y los diagramas en las paredes, el techo y el piso se iluminaron. Gracias al hechizo, nacido de la magia de la habitación de Seiryu, la cámara ahora existía fuera de las princesas, gracias a la protección mundial.

La trampa fue puesta. Él se alegraría en alguna otra circunstancia, pero el solo hecho de que tenía que hacerlo fue casi desalentador como el evento mismo.


	18. Chapter 18

**Una fiesta y una separación de Dos Vientos – Parte 2 de la colaboración**

**Con los ponis**

Rarity estaba vestida con un vestido negro y rojo de cuello alto, su cabello tenía un tono ligeramente más oscuro, y sus contactos rojos y dientes falsos completaban su apariencia vampiresca.

"Eso fue… emocionante." Ella comento, tratando de mantener su aura digna. Fue muy diferente, verlo suceder tan cerca.

Se podía sentir a través del viento, si asumía que las dos afirmaciones de Typhon eran al menos honestas.

Ella era… curiosa. Este Gilgamesh parecía feroz, sin embargo, tenía una elegancia, probablemente debido a la imagen de fuerza que transmitía. Ella quería echarle un vistazo más de cerca.

Lo que encontró hizo que su corazón se detuviera por un momento. El guerrero estaba parado en la plataforma principal del Ayuntamiento, luchando contra Pipsqueak, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo y su propia Sweetie Belle con espadas. Afortunadamente, el guerrero de múltiples extremidades había intercambiado sus armas por ocho palos, mientras que las tres potrancas ejercían los mismo, el potro empuñaba su espada de plástico.

Los movimientos del guerrero eran rápidos y elegantes, pero no eran ni de lejos mortales, haciendo una actuación sensacional mientras los potros esquivaban y contrarrestaban sus ataques.

"¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡HA LLEGADO VUESTRO TIEMPO, PIPSQUEAK EL VALIENTE! ¡USTED Y SU TRIPULACIÓN FINALMENTE SE REUNIRAN CON EL EXTREMO FINAL DE MI HOJA! ¡Y ENTONCES GILGAMESH EL MALVADO GOBERNARA ESTOS MARES!"

"¡Nunca!" El potro chilló antes de arrojar su 'arma' al guerrero. El guerrero lo atrapo, solo para sostenerlo bajo uno de sus brazos.

"¡Noooooooo!" él grito, cayendo de rodillas. Las Cutie Mark Crusaders saltaron detrás de él y lo 'atravesaron' con sus propias 'espadas'. "¡Te maldigo, Pipsqueak! ¡Te maldigo a ti y tus compañeros!" él grito antes de caer al suelo. "Y ahora estoy muerto. Bleh."

El joven potro salto sobre la espalda del guerrero. "¡Y así los mares de Equestria nunca tendrán que temer al Malvado Gilgamesh nunca más!"

Los potros, y algunos de los adultos aplaudieron. Gilgamesh se levanto rápidamente de su posición en el suelo, sujetando y levantando a los cuatro por encima de su cabeza. "¡Tres hurras para estos valientes guerreros! ¡Hip hip!"

"¡_Hurra_!" la multitud rugió de vuelta.

"¡Hip Hip!"

"¡_Hurra_!"

"¡Hip Hip!"

"¡_Hurra_!"

"No mucho más… excéntrico que Pinkie, aunque definitivamente tiene un estilo sorprendente." Rarity murmuro, con su pulso volviendo por fin a la normalidad. Claro, Nightmare Night era para los sustos, y algunas otras cosas…

Trotando hacia ellos, notó que él estaba hablando de cómo el coraje real era de superar el miedo y hacer lo que creían que era lo correcto.

Eso fue bastante profundo – no es que ella pensara que era tonto, pero tenía la misma habilidad que Pinkie para descarrilar las mentes con su… exuberancia, de una forma apropiada de decirlo.

"Discúlpeme, ¿señor Gilgamesh?" Ella lo llamo. "¿Me permitiría echarle un vistazo más de cerca a su armadura? A la primera de ellas, ¿por favor?"

"¿Mm? Ah, ¡por supuesto! ¿Cómo podría rechazar una solicitud de una dama, mucho menos la estimada portadora de la Generosidad?" él proclamo. Colocando a los cuatro potros en el suelo antes de volver a su forma original de dos brazos en un destello de luz. "¿Con que propósito, si puedo preguntar?"

"Me sentí intrigada." Ella respondió, con los ojos recorriendo el metal y la tela brillante. Por toda su energía, sin duda sabía cómo hablar con una dama. "Elegante, funcional y con un carácter fuerte."

"Por favor, querida Rarity, haces que me sonroje mientras me miras con esos ojos tan escrutadores."

"No quise decir nada con ello, simplemente estaba haciendo una observación, querido." Ella tarareo. "La bufanda que llevas puesta ahora… siento que le falta algo…"

"Ah sí, bueno. No tuve mucho tiempo para trabajar en ella," él explico, sosteniendo la larga tela frente a él. "Tuve la suerte de obtener el tipo de rojo que quería. Afortunadamente, el color no se ha atenuado en muchos eones. Actualmente, no estoy seguro de cómo."

Un cierto pegaso vestido de azul escucho eso, pensando que podría ser la misma razón por la que tenían internet en sus dispositivos y el hecho de que no parecían necesitar baterías. Pero solo bajo ciertas circunstancias.

"Oh mi." Ella se sobresalto. Claro, ella sabía que las princesas tenían mucha-_experiencia_, pero el último en hablar tan a la ligera sobre la edad había sido Discord.

Sin embargo, un conjunto incompleto simplemente la molestaría por toda la eternidad.

"Me parece recordar que tengo esa misma tela en mi boutique; si fueras tan amable de…" Ella estaba a punto de ofrecerle una entrada, pero recordó que no encajaría muy bien dentro del lugar. "¿Me acompañarías por un momento?"

"¡Ciertamente! Hacia Carrusel Boutique, ¿es?"

Ella asintió en repuesta, liderando el camino.

Mientras tanto, Luna estaba inspeccionando el brazalete de hierba. Necesitaba algo para distraerla calmarse, y los acontecimientos habían logrado eliminar el temor de la multitud hacia ella – involuntariamente, sin embargo, dado que Twilight Sparkle había hecho una propuesta bastante interesante.

"¿Cómo funciona esto?" Ella pregunto en voz alta. Podía sentir la magia, lo había visto en acción, pero no respondía a ella. "Esto no reacciona a mi orden."

"¿Has intentado preguntando amablemente?" Dash dijo. Ella se había quedado alrededor de Luna… bueno, porque tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, y la princesa podría tener respuestas a algunas de las preguntas difíciles.

"¿Preguntando?" La princesa Luna parpadeo. "¿A la espada?"

"Claro, quiero decir, esa es la respuesta a la que seguimos llegando, como _todo_ lo raro que hacen."

"Solo lo _Súper_ raro." Typhon dijo, recibiendo de lleno en la cara un golpe de las Alas Reales por haberse escondido detrás de ellas.

"Ay. Eso me lo merecía." Él se froto su nariz.

"¿Cómo conseguiste esas heridas?" Luna notó que sus manos estaban envueltas en vendas, y un leve olor a ungüento llego a sus fosas nasales.

"Extendí una metáfora y usé un poco más de fuerza de la que había imaginado." Sonrió con una exasperante sonrisa de complicidad que habían visto tantas veces después de haber planeado su escape, pero antes de que pudieran hacer un movimiento. "Pero _valió la pena_."

"¿En dónde estabas?" Twilight pregunto, trotando lejos de donde había estado tratando de discernir las acciones de Prosperity.

"Consiguiendo un informante muy reacio a decirme lo que quería saber, sin saberlo, pero me las arregle para darle algo que no sabía que ella quería a cambio, por lo tanto, todo está bien." Él asintió. "Te contare algo en el futuro, una vez que pueda _usarlo_."

Él se rascó la cabeza con la mano ilesa.

"Necesito un trago." Él no bebió solo vino, por lo que estaba de humor para algo más duro. "Si me disculpan, estaré en un bar, o algo así."

Él se alejo, tratando de poner algo de distancia entre ellos antes de que perdiera el control y… posiblemente se riera como un loco. De nuevo. Él, notó a Gilgamesh a lo lejos – demasiado alto como para perderlo.

"¿Ahora que está tramando?" Susurro, cambiando su curso hacia, aparentemente, Carrusel Boutique.

"Oye." Le saludo con la mano. "¿Cómo estás?"

"¡Oh, Oye! Estoy bastante bien- ¿qué demonios te pasó?"

"Déjame advertirte: Un taumaturgo necesita vigilar las metáforas y definiciones que está usando." Typhon agito su mano herida, la que tenía el anillo de Suzaku. "Solo porque puedas hacer algo, no significa que no tengas que vigilar la _forma _en que lo haces."

El guerrero con armadura solo se le quedo mirando por un momento antes de que negara con la cabeza. "De acuerdo, la magia es mucho más abstracta en tu dimensión. Anotado. De todos modos, la encantadora lady Rarity ha ofrecido generosamente, como es su naturaleza, completar mi conjunto de armaduras con una bufanda digna de magnificencia. Le debo mucho por ello."

"No es la magia de este lugar; taumaturgia, pero eso es discutir la semántica. Y pensaba que Rarity por lo general pasaba una buena parte del día descansando de la acumulación de trabajo."

"¡Ta-da!" Rarity salió trotando. "¡Una bufanda, lista para usar!"

Ella levito el objeto hacia ellos, permitiendo a Gilgamesh que lo tomara e inspeccionara. La bufanda tenía el mismo tono de rojo, pero tenía una imagen del emblema de su escudo bordada en hilos dorados.

"Yo descanse de todo el… estrés de la preparación y reparación de tantos trajes y pedidos especiales, pero recientemente me encontré con un gentlecolt muy útil que me enseño un ejercicio de respiración bastante interesante." Rarity dijo.

La mano de Typhon se crispo, pero se encogió de hombros internamente.

"Verdaderamente una pieza fantástica solo podría ser cosida por alguien de una pasión insuperable, como tú, Lady Rarity. ¡Esto no podría haber quedado mejor!" El guerrero levanto su bufanda y comenzó a girar en su lugar a una velocidad cegadora. El accesorio desapareció cuando se encontró en él, solo para aparecer perfectamente alrededor de su cuello cuando se detuvo, ya su prenda anterior ahora en su mano. "Una buena acción merece otra. ¡Siéntase libre de utilizar este tejido para otra pieza fabulosa!" él declaro mientras se la entregaba.

"¡Dios mío, gracias!" Ella dijo, tomando la bufanda ofrecida.

"Dime, ya que estoy _razonablemente_ seguro de que hay viento de vuelta en tu dimensión, declaro que se va a agitar dramáticamente con La Brisa sin importar en donde estés, siempre que lo necesites." Typhon rió. "Solo espero poder lanzar 'Soy el cielo' a través de las divisiones dimensionales."

"Bueno, teniendo en cuenta mi apego por el viento, creo que funcionara bastante bien. Ahora," él comenzó, colocando su brazo alrededor del humano mucho más pequeño. "Podría tomar un trago. A pesar de mi exuberancia, necesito un poco antes de estar dispuesto a hacer el _ridículo_, y te ves justo como el chico que me podría ayudar. ¿A la dama también le gustaría un poco de champagne? ¿Una copa de vino tal vez? ¿O un Martini?" él le pregunto al unicornio.

"Lo siento tanto, querido; todavía tengo que encargarme de Sweetie después de que la celebración termine." Rarity respondió, con un simple asentimiento. "Gracias por la oferta."

"Necesito algo para beber," Typhon dijo. "Aunque no sé si encajarías en el bar… creo que Prosperity lleva algo de alcohol con ella."

"Eh, probablemente sea lo mejor. No quiero arruinarle la noche a nadie más, solo porque este demasiado estrecho. Además, no me gusta estar en un lugar por mucho tiempo, especialmente cuando me llaman."

"Siempre está el parque, ya que las festividades están en el mercado," Typhon ofreció. "Y tengo de todo, desde bebidas femeninas con flores y sombrillas, hasta un vodka llamado 'Furia del Invierno' y un tequila llamado 'La Venganza del Escorpión'."

"¡Suena bien! Podría usar un licor borra-cerebros, especialmente porque han pasado años desde que tuve cualquier cosa con alcohol. ¡Espero que tu poder del Aliento no tenga el mismo olor que el tuyo, porque entre tú y yo vamos a quedar _enyesados_! ¡Dilo conmigo ahora!" Él grito mientras los dos caminaban. "¡UN TEQUILA, DOS TEQUILAS, TRES TEQUILAS, AL SUELO!"

"Estoy en un humor festivo, seguro." Y vaya chico, tengo buenas noticias para Prospit. "Ahora que lo pienso, si mi Prospit no comienza a gritar y llorar, ella también beberá mucho."

Estaba parada justo donde Gilgamesh la había dejado, rascando algo en los lados de la brújula con una garra.

"¡Buenas noticias!" Typhon grito, lo que provoco que Prosperity soltara la brújula mientras apenas podía evitar que se cayera al suelo. "¡Moony está _vivo_!"

_Eso_ la hizo soltar la brújula, pero fue capturada por un resplandor azul, tirando de ella hacia las manos de Typhon.

"Él _qué_."

"Me ofreció mucha información no solicitada, incluido el hecho de que alto, oscuro y ahumado no era exactamente lo que pensábamos." Él movió su muñeca, y sacando una botella. "¡Y se puede hacer! ¡El plan sigue en marcha!"

Ella salto en el aire, chillando, y se lanzo hacia él, abrazándolo con fuerza.

"No estoy seguro- no, olvídalo, soy un nivel dios, sé que puedo hacerlo." Él le habría dado una palmadita en la cabeza, pero no pudo hacer más que moverse con torpeza. "¿Te importaría beber con nosotros?"

"¡Diablos, sí!" Ella soltó el abrazo, tomando la botella con sus garras, se quito la gorra y bebió con ganas.

"Nada en esta manga…" Typhon movió su muñeca, y otra botella fue sacada de su inventario, presentándosela a su amigo Desplazado. "Para mi próximo truco, algunos vasos, y luego haremos que este licor desaparezca."

"Em… no estoy seguro de lo que estamos celebrando esta vez, pero bueno, ¡alcohol!" exclamo el guerrero.

"Alto, oscuro y ahumado es en realidad un potro- bueno, un adolescente-casi-adulto, pero su padre es parte de nuestro grupo, pero… bueno, una cosa llevo a la otra, y las notas sobre magia fueron robadas, y había pensado que Moonshadow murió-"

"¿Quién no? Después de todo eso…"

"A pesar de eso, Smoky el poni es en realidad dos, pero el otro está muy vivo, y puedo hacer _algo_ al respecto." Typhon sirvió un vaso para cada uno. "¡Por los Cristales!"

"¡Por los amigos!" Prosperity exclamo.

"Por, eh… veamos… oh, oye, ¡por la libertad!" el guerrero alto grito antes de tomar un trago completo. "¡MALDICIÓN! ¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! ¡Es más dura que cualquier tequila que haya probado, y créeme que lo he probado todo!"

"¡Fiu! ¡Huff! Se le llama…" Typhon dio vuelta la botella. "'_La Ira de Quetzalcoatl_'. Buen Dios, sabes que son fuertes cuando la comparan con el dios del sol."

"Espera, entonces… ¿'Quetzalcoatl es Rabia'? Mi Español está un poco oxidado."

"¡Sip!" Prosperity soltó una risa. "Moonshadow era el consejero de la ciudad, y le gustaba beber cosas fuertes. Me gusta, desde que podemos rescatarlo."

"Dime, ¿eso es un cristal en la aguja de esta cosa?" Typhon inspecciono la brújula mientras tomaba otro trago. "Ah, ya veo… esto debería funcionar perfectamente para encontrar cualquier cosa que pueda considerarse 'tuya', con la advertencia de que una de las inscripciones apunte en la dirección correcta. Dragón hacia el este, tigre hacia el oeste, etc… los símbolos brillan, entonces así sabrás si vas hacia el punto correcto."

"Mejor. Auric lo hizo basado en la brújula de Jack Sparrow, por lo que tiene mucho que cumplir," Gilgamesh explico antes de eructar. "Santa mierda. Em, oye, hay una cosa que tengo que hacer esta noche antes de irme, y quiero tu opinión sobre algo antes de perder mi capacidad para pensar racionalmente."

"¿Acaso alguna vez lo hicimos?" Typhon se rió. "No hubiera hecho la mitad de las cosas que hice si ese fuera el caso, pero continua, estoy escuchando."

"Je buen punto. De acuerdo, permíteme reformular como 'algo es increíblemente estúpido para nuestros estándares.' Pinkie Pie y alcohol, ¿sí o no?"

Typhon se retorció como si algo se hubiera colado en su ropa, y Prosperity se estremeció.

"Preferiblemente no; Escuche que ella es una de esas borrachas que se ríen," Prosperity dijo. "Y los ponis se ponen sensibles en general… y si uno lo hace, causara una reacción en cadena – restos del instinto de manada y todo eso."

"Buen punto. Me alegro de haber preguntado," él dijo antes de pasar la botella y verterse tres tragos más en rápida sucesión. Él resoplo y los vapores del alcohol eran casi invisibles. "Está bien, definitivamente estoy listo ahora. Discúlpenme, necesito encontrar un poni tierra rosa y tener una charla con el DJ local."

"Eh, ¿qué estás tramando?" Prosperity pregunto.

"Oh, ya verás. Siéntanse libres de unirse una vez que lo vean," él respondió crípticamente, entregándole la botella y su vaso antes de irse.

"¡Dile a Vinyl que te envió!" Typhon grito, sentándose mientras se servía otro trago. "¡Me debe casi una pierna _y_ un brazo!"

"Eso fue horrible y deberías sentirte mal por eso." Prosperity dijo con la cara plana, golpeándole el hombro.

"Aún así preciso."

"Suficientemente cierto."

"Por los planes secretos."

"Por mamá."

"Salud."

* * *

**Ayuntamiento**

La Princesa Luna se acerco al escenario que se había hecho para el festival, junto con la mayoría de los ciudadanos de Ponyville. Un unicornio de crin azul conocido como "deejay", informo a todos los ponis de que su última llegada iba a montar un espectáculo para ellos, por lo que una multitud se había congregado. Ella se preguntaba qué tipo de presentación iba a representar este guerrero bullicioso y dramático, y silenciosamente esperaba que no fuera algo así como su presentación original que había aterrorizado a la población local.

[Youtube: Michael Jackson – Thriller – Thriller]

Las cortinas comenzaron a retroceder, curiosamente con el sonido de una puerta crujiente, antes de que oyera el ruido de las tablas del piso crujiente bajo los pasos de las pezuñas. El escenario aún estaba oscuro, lo que hizo que la silueta del guerrero grande aún más intimidante. Si eso no fuera suficientemente espeluznante comenzó a sonar un aullido de caninos y un trueno llego junto al comienzo de la música. Cuando tocó un acorde poderoso, todas las luces iluminaron, revelando al humano acorazado, antes de que comenzara a bailar.

Y que baile que era, ciertamente no se parecía a nada que hubieran visto antes. Incluso muchos lugareños parecían confundidos, pero no menos embelesados. Las letras eran aterradoras por sí mismas, pero la forma en que fueron cantadas ciertamente no lo era. De hecho, fue bastante divertido. Mientras el baile continuaba, Pinkie Pie se unió también, con su disfraz de pollo que lucía particularmente ridículo emparejado con las intimidantes letras. Cómo conocía los pasos de baile, especialmente considerando que parecían bípedos, no tenía ni las más mínima idea, pero pronto Typhon y Prosperity se unieron al escenario. Luna no pudo evitar golpear su pezuña al ritmo de la música, y varios de los ponis estaban moviendo sus cabezas también. Incluso cuando las letras cambiaron y comenzó una horrible narración, vio una expresión de placer junto con una de temor que crecía en los ojos de sus súbditos cuando los cuatro actores comenzaron a acercarse a la multitud, tambaleándose como zombis.

De repente, las luces se apagaron, junto con la música, solo para seguir con la clásica risa malvada. Después de un momento de espera, la multitud estalló en aplausos atronadores, pateando sus pezuñas con aprobación.

"¡_OOGA BOOGA BOOGA_!"

Todos los ponis dejaron de animar mientras veían a Gilgamesh, ahora detrás de ellos, agitando los brazos como fantasma. Ningún poni se movió y todos se quedaron en silencio antes de reírse.

"¡Buena atrapada!"

Todos los ponis suspiraron, algunos de ellos riéndose junto con él, o al menos eso parecía. Luna no pudo evitar pensar que, a pesar de su aspecto descomunal, en realidad era un niño de corazón.

Hablando de eso…

"Emm… ¿Princesa Luna?" El pequeño potro pinto – ¡_ah_! ¡Pipsqueak! – se acerco a ella con una pequeña cantidad de nerviosismo notable en su voz.

"¿Sí, pequeño?" Ella dijo, con su voz un poco aprensiva… hasta que lo vio sonreír.

"¿Podrías regresar el próximo año y asustarnos de nuevo?" Él pregunto con una chispa de luz en sus ojos.

"Niño, est-" Luna se aclaro la garganta. "¿Estás diciendo que disfrutaste tener miedo de mí?"

"¡Fue realmente divertido!" Él chirrió, luego miro hacia un lado. "¡Escalofriante, pero divertido!"

"¿Eso es así?"

"¡Nightmare Night es mi noche favorita del año!" Él salto alegremente de arriba hacia abajo.

"Muy bien, entonces." Ella sonrió ante la felicidad contagiosa. "**¡Esto será una ocurrencia anual!**"

Ella hizo una mueca al dejar que 'La Voz' se deslizara hacia atrás, pero Pipsqueak la miró maravillado.

"Guau… ¡tú eres mi princesa favorita por siempre!" Exclamo, luego se giró y corrió hacia el grupo de potros. "¡Ella dijo que sí, muchachos!"

Luna estaba aturdida… ¿la princesa favorita? ¿Ella?

"¡Eso es correcto!"

Luna fue sorprendida por el guerrero alto y armado que envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cuello, y también por el contacto físico en general.

"¡Todo lo que necesitas hacer es salir un poco más, justa Maestra de la Noche! ¡Hay toneladas de ponis que están esperando convertirse en tus fanáticos! ¡Necesitas presentarte ante ellos!"

"¡Ah! Bueno… ha habido muchos cambios desde la última vez que camine entre los-"

"Ciudadanos." Typhon ofreció, apareciendo detrás de ella una vez más.

"Sí… supongo que el poni moderno estaría más informado sobre el estado actual de las cosas que meros libros y publicaciones periódicas." Luna reflexiono… además, sería capaz de vigilar más de cerca a Typhon, aprendiendo más acerca de sus motivaciones como… cuando… le pregunto…

…

La Princesa Luna tenía pensamientos muy poco femeninos.

"¡Bueno, veo que se están divirtiendo!" Typhon aplaudió, un poco demasiado alegre. "Los dejaré con eso, ¡adiós!"

Y se escapo, adentro de la ciudad.

"Entonces, ¿querría la Princesa un trago?" Gilgamesh pregunto, sacándola de su trance. "¿O tal vez necesites mantenerte sobria para más tarde en la noche?"

"Nosotros- Yo tengo que supervisar la seguridad de los niños; quizás en otro momento." Ella respondió, frunciendo el ceño en la dirección del otro humano. "No pude evitar notar que hablas con una gran familiaridad… ¿eres de un mundo similar a este? Una reciente… exploración de memoria nos recordó como a menudo hablaba de Planos tan similares que son indistinguibles, y Nos- Tengo razones suficientes para creer que la población también se basa en tales paralelos."

"En efecto, ese es el caso," él respondió quitando su control de la Princesa, para su alivio. "Parece que hay muchos Equestrias en todo el multiverso, algunos muy similares con el más mínimo de los cambios, pero otros con mayores, desde cambios en la historia hasta anatomías alteradas. Yo solo estoy familiarizado con algunas de ellas. Y, por supuesto, lo mismo puede decirse de la población: algunos son exactamente iguales, y otros drásticamente diferentes."

La Princesa Luna asintió.

"Incluso podría explicar algunas de las peculiaridades de las acciones de Typhon." Él reflexiono. "Y los cambios provocados en Clover y otros ponis después de… ciertos eventos."

"Prefiero no saberlo. Intento no interferir demasiado en el multiverso, especialmente en aquellos que no son míos. Ahora, justa Luna, te deseo una noche maravillosa y Nightmare Night," él dijo con una reverencia. "Voy a conseguirme cubracho." Y con eso se volvió para caminar hacia la ciudad.

Luna lo miro por un momento. La constante conmutación de lingüística respetable a la que estaba acostumbrada y la mucho más moderna en un momento dado, ciertamente la distrajeron, como lo fueron los muchos eufemismos. Se volvió hacia Rainbow Dash, quien todavía estaba presente con ella como lo había estado desde la batalla con el fantasma. "¿Qué significa… 'cubracho'?"

"Creo que tal vez quiso decir 'borracho'." Dash dijo. Ella tenía mucho que pensar… pero las respuestas que quería podrían ser muy bien ser simples, por lo que ella negó con la cabeza y simplemente se fue a disfrutar de lo que quedaba de la noche. "¡Nos vemos luego, princesa!"

* * *

**Plaza Principal, A la Mañana Siguiente**

"Oye grandote, ¿te vas a levantar?"

"¿Bwuh?"

Gilgamesh se despertó y vio a Typhon sonriéndole, la luz le daba un poco de dolor de cabeza. Después de gemir y levantarse, se dio cuenta de que estaba en un banco del parque donde aparentemente se había quedado dormido. Algunas decoraciones de la noche anterior seguían en pie, pero la mayoría ya habían sido retiradas y guardadas.

"Guau. Creo que en realidad tengo resaca. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que me había sucedido. No desde que reclamé doce barriles de hidromiel de un grupo de bandidos derrotados hace más de mil años. Y lo bebí todo en una noche."

"Conozco mis limites, así que simplemente me detuve." Typhon dijo mientras se encogía de hombros, ofreciéndole una mano. "Seré aplastado una vez que mi nebuloso plan, del que no estoy hablando, esté terminado, esté… bueno, completo. Soy así de tortuoso. Y los dragones queman el alcohol más rápido, Spike es mayor de edad, aunque por ahora no tiene permitido acercarse a líquidos sulfurosos."

"Eh. Tendré que recordar eso para cuando finalmente obtenga las gracias de mi Equestria. Pero ahora, es hora de curar mi resaca." El guerrero se arrojo un Escudo sobre si mismo antes de disparar un rayo de luz directamente hacia arriba. Un momento después se derrumbo, golpeándolo y haciendo que su cuerpo se convulsionara momentáneamente. "¡WHOO! BIEN, ¡Estoy bien!" él dijo mientras humo salió de su cuerpo.

"Eso fue creativo," dijo Typhon, riéndose. "Dime, ¿en qué punto de tu línea de tiempo estás? Si no ha sido retorcida _demasiado_, quiero decir."

"Actualmente, he estado haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no interferir demasiado, por lo que las cosas van por buen camino por el momento. Lo último que sucedió antes de venir aquí fue la migración dragón, así que sobre todo estoy matando el tiempo hasta que la boda suceda. Podría ser una buena oportunidad para demostrar, que no soy malo por una vez."

"Shhhhhhooot…" Typhon se froto la frente. "Sí tú línea de tiempo va en orden, y no es una línea divergente como la mía, entonces la ruptura ya ocurrió. Pregúntales a tus princesas si tienen alguna defensa contra desagües mágicos y, si no lo hacen o creen que esconder la magia es una buena idea, golpéalas en la cabeza."

"¿Mm? Está bien, em, lo intentare, pero en realidad no estamos en buenos términos en estos momentos. Honestamente, todavía estoy tratando de construir una confianza en mí al ayudar y ser amable con Twilight y sus amigas. Bueno, eso y hacerme parecer un idiota. Lo cual es bastante divertido."

"Bueno, solo tenlo en cuenta. He tenido que patear a algunos súcubos y otros malvados." Typhon suspiro. Conocer el futuro podría ser tan problemático… "Ten en cuenta que soy amigo de dos reinas, así que trata de no disfrutar _demasiado_ de las palizas."

"Bueno, por lo que escuche, Auric logro establecer algunas relaciones entre los Changelings y los Ponis para que se construyeran un pueblo, así que espero que sea posible hacer lo mismo en mi reino. Oh, y no sé si has estado al tanto de lo que otros Desplazados han estado haciendo ahora, pero ahora Auric es un unicornio. O eso he oído."

"Estoy consciente. Tengo mis métodos, incluido el salta-sueños, que es como caminar en sueños. ¿Y unicornio? ¡Ja! ¿Su argumento falló o algo así?" Él se rió. Sabía que algo estaba a punto de ocurrir, especialmente después de que confesara el 'incidente' en la alcoba real.

"Realmente no sé los detalles, acabo de enterarme por otro Desplazado. Hablando de eso, creo que deberíamos ponernos al día, ¿sabes algo?"

"Simplemente he interactuado con Auric y contigo, pero he recibido noticias de otros a través de recuerdos y sueños de otros mundos de los que he visitado cuando estaba aburrido o perplejo en mi investigación," Typhon trato de recordar. "Bueno, Auric me advirtió sobre la triada de la locura; peligrosos, posiblemente inestables, y no quiero probar sus artefactos… ¿Creo que vi a Némesis en un recuerdo? Una o dos veces… Estuve allí cuando desapareció Solaire y un inventor Steampunk, y he estado tratando de encontrar algunos otros, pero creo que los salta-sueños son demasiado intrincados como para poder hacerlo sin ponerle un esfuerzo serio."

"Heh. Solaire y el inventor no los conozco, pero sí sé sobre la Tríada. Conocí a uno de ellos en realidad. Pyramid Head era… bueno, agradable, por extraño que parezca. Creo que hay algo mal con su línea de tiempo, porque cuando lo conocí no había conocido a los demás miembros de la Tríada. Sinceramente, espero que no sea un precursor de lo que vendrá. Y Némesis es un buen amigo mío, tiene una versión muy dura de Equestria, y Celestia piensa que los tipos malos que intenta derribar son en realidad los buenos. Si se conocen, simplemente dile que Gilgamesh dijo que confiara en ti y todo irá bien."

"Es bueno saberlo. Pelear contra los malos con buenas relaciones públicas siempre es una pesadilla; Me alegro de que mi Celestia no tenga ese problema, ya que sus Elementos son Amabilidad, Generosidad y Risa, por lo que ella es cautelosa de que sean explotados – al menos en otros, según he escuchado." Typhon hizo una mueca ante la idea de tener que pasar por eso; podría dañar gravemente la reputación atrapando y soltando susurros, ya que no todo lo que podía manipular y destruir tenía que ser físico, pero sería mucho más difícil moverse.

Gilgamesh asintió. "De aquellos que conozco, me han contado que hay un señor de los demonios llamado Nocturne que hace favores por un precio y tiene que ser convocado a través de un espejo. A pesar del título Auric responde por él, por lo que no deberías preocuparte. También hay un Ghost Rider dando vueltas, aunque realmente no sé nada de él. Otro es un mago lich que tiene el título más malditamente largo de todos, llamado Xante. Chico tonto, a pesar de su apariencia parece estar al menos en términos agradables con su versión de las Princesas, así que es genial. Su magia está más relacionada con cosas rúnicas, las barreras y todo eso. Además, su Equus es antropomórfica. Así que sí."

"Xante… lich, ¿correcto? Una vez deambule en un sueño, bueno, una pesadilla, sobre un tipo cadavérico-gris que se proclamaba acerca de los Arcoíris o algo así mientras se desnudaba; el soñador estaba balbuceando incoherentemente, así que no pude entender mucho." Typhon se rasco la cabeza. "Tal vez deberíamos comparar notas, ya que uso las runas y diagramas muy fuertemente… y estaré atento a Nocturnes."

"Y finalmente, está… Kat Shifter."

Typhon se sorprendió al notar que el guerrero perdía su vigor completamente.

"Kat… su personaje se basa en un juego llamado 'Gravity Rush' y puede manipular la gravedad de varias maneras. Ella fue mi estudiante en combate por un tiempo. Nos llevamos muy bien, y ellas es amiga de las Mane six, especialmente de Fluttershy ya que está la ve como una abuela." El guerrero sonrió tristemente antes de volver a su actitud sombría. "Desafortunadamente, está un poco dañada emocionalmente. Ella tuvo una vida realmente dura antes de llegar a Equus, y parece que Celestia y Luna fueron engañadas para traicionarla en el pasado después de que se hicieran amigas. Está empeñada en la venganza, aunque parece no querer matarlas. Creo que Auric me ayudo con eso." Suspiro de nuevo antes de continuar. "Si alguna vez te encuentras con ella, solo… por favor, dale unas palabras amables a ella o algo así. Ella realmente necesita ayuda, y me siento personalmente responsable de haberla entrenado antes de conocer sus planes. Sé que ella es buena en el fondo, pero está tan llena de dolor y enojo que eso la ciega."

"Haré todo lo que pueda; mis habilidades no se limitan solo a la manipulación literal del viento, así que tal vez podría sugerirle una mejor Dirección." Typhon se mordió el labio. "No puedo prometer nada, especialmente si todavía está en ese camino después de hablar con ustedes, pero, tal vez, puedo alejarla un grado más."

"Gracias. Entiendo si no puedes cambiar nada." El guerrero tomo otra profunda respiración antes de regresar a su actitud más optimista. "Bueno, no tengo idea de cuán diferente es el flujo de tiempo entre nuestros reinos, por lo que mejor me retiro. Gracias por la ayuda y por permitirme festejar. Realmente lo necesitaba." Él cortó un portal hacia su universo antes de volverse al humano más pequeño. "Que los vientos de la libertad lleven tu alas."

Typhon soltó una risa.

"Que los vientos de la Fortuna estén en tu espalda." Él le devolvió la despedida, riendo suavemente ante las semejanzas en sus palabras de despedida.

El guerrero también se rió antes de entrar en el portal, cerrándose detrás de él poco después.

**Notas del Traductor:**

Crossover con Land of Friendship and Magic de Archmage Ansrit


	19. Chapter 19

**Intermedio: Correspondencia**

**(Desde el escritorio de Twilight Sparkle)**

_Querida Princesa Celestia:_

_Cuando me enviaste por primera vez a Ponyville, no sabía nada de la amistad. Después de reunirme con la Princesa Luna en Canterlot, pude ver que ella tenía el mismo problema. Gracias a ella, aprendí que lo mejor que puedes hacer con la amistad es dársela a los demás y ayudarles a encontrarla ellos mismos._

_La celebración fue interrumpida muy brevemente por Typhon, quien tenía otro humano que lo acompañaba. Este otro humano era incluso más grande que Typhon, con un rostro intimidante y una voz estridente. Su nombre era 'Gilgamesh', posiblemente un paralelo con el antiguo rey de Sumareian, y me aseguraré de enviar fotos. Todos aprendimos que, incluso si algún poni parece un poco intimidante, incluso atemorizante, cuando les ofreces tu amistad, descubrirás un nuevo poni completamente por debajo. A pesar de su personalidad bulliciosa y sus habilidades mágicas peculiares de gran potencia, su comportamiento siguió alternando entre el de un guerrero orgulloso, un actor sobre-dramático y un potro en el cuerpo de un adulto._

_Era casi tan popular con los niños como la princesa Luna misma. Él también parecía admirarla, dado sus muestras de respeto y formalidad hacia ella. Incluso expresó la misma opinión que yo tenía, de que había muchos ponis a la espera de conocerla para convertirse en amigos, ella solo tenía que salir y encontrarse con ellos de la misma manera que tenía que dejar de alejar a los demás de sí misma._

_El Rey Verde Verre apareció e hizo otra interrupción. Ambos recién llegados estaban muy ansiosos por comenzar una pelea, pero Typhon los dirigió al parque para tener más espacio para respirar. Admito que me puse nerviosa, y les pedí sus razones para luchar en un esfuerzo por hacer que se detuvieran. Verre nos dijo que su grupo se había unido por un deseo compartido de enfrentar y derrotar a oponentes fuertes, lo que parece haber tenido un impacto en Rainbow Dash, quien a menudo decía cuánto odiaba perder y cómo le encantaba ganar más que "volar rápido"; Gilgamesh fue más complejo en sus motivaciones, ya que tiene un fuerte sentido de la justicia pero un amor por la batalla, aunque explicó que se usaba simplemente como un medio para probarse a sí mismo y a su oponente, sus convicciones mutuas y una forma de conocer a alguien de algún poni con verdadera disposición – Shining Armor me dijo algo similar una vez; el mismo Typhon simplemente declaró que luchó para ayudar a sus amigos, lo que significaba enviar a los 'Fantasmas' de la forma en que procedían, incluso si Prosperity comentó que también le gusta un buen entrenamiento – haciendo la distinción entre una batalla por diversión y/o auto-mejora y una batalla por necesidad._

_También tenía extraña magia, primero empleó lo que parecía ser un hechizo de alivio de estrés basado en la naturaleza muy modificado para mejorar su concentración y por lo tanto su precisión; la Princesa Luna ha especulado que el aura azul alrededor de Typhon señala un estado similar con los beneficios adicionales de sus capacidades de detección. Luego, Verre usó una forma de magia oscura mezclada con artes marciales que tendría efectos desastrosos sobre la víctima. Fue aterrador, pero no tanto como pensé; había algo al respecto y, al notar mi confusión, la Princesa Luna acordó instruirme sobre los misterios y, por supuesto, sobre los peligros, de tales artes._

_Curiosamente, enfrentar una posible muerte solo hizo feliz a Gilgamesh. Se transformó, convirtiéndose en una forma más grande y formidable, con más herramientas y más armas para manejar. Antes de eso, había mostrado una gran velocidad y considerable fuerza, hasta el punto de que Typhon admitió que su propia destreza física se había visto ensombrecida de tal manera que una pelea entre los dos requeriría que no contuviera nada, causando la destrucción del área circundante a través de sus poderes combinados. Después del cambio Gilgamesh dominó, mostrando un poder aterrador y permitiendo que Typhon mantuviera sus habilidades en secreto de su oponente; solo participó en un breve combate de mano a mano, creó una espada con un trozo de hierba y consiguió el golpe final._

_Prosperity ayudó a Gilgamesh con algún objeto mágico, Typhon se fue solo para regresar con una pequeña lesión, y Gilgamesh se hizo un espectáculo de sí mismo al desafiar a Pipsqueak y a los Cutie Mark Crusaders en una pelea simulada. También organizó un espectáculo con música que proporcionó, a través de un encantamiento, al parecer. Incluso si mi disfraz de Starswirl el Barbudo no pasaba, y a pesar de las interrupciones, seguía siendo la mejor Nightmare Night que he tenido._

_Me dijeron que la Cinta me protegería de la mayor parte de la magia de Verre y de muchas otras, así que siempre la tendré cerca o sobre mí en caso de cualquier emergencia. Sé que dijiste que tenga cuidado cuando esté cerca de Typhon, pero simplemente no puedo quedarme inactiva cuando algo importante está sucediendo justo debajo de mi boca. Simplemente no puedo ignorar los peligros que amenazan a mis amigos._

_Nunca podría perdonarme a mí mismo si uno de ellos resultara herido solo porque me mantuve al margen en lugar de trabajar para evitarlo._

_Tu fiel estudiante,_

_Twilight Sparkle._

_P.D: Si Cadence o mi madre lo piden, Shining es definitivamente no en Ponyville, y ciertamente sin ningún tipo de disfraz. Me tomó un tiempo darme cuenta, pero él todavía suspira como un tonto enamorado cuando huele algo favorito de Cadence en el mercado._

**(Observaciones de Shining Armor, ****diario**** entrada de registros, informes y pedidos)**

_Esto es más complicado de lo que pensaba._

_Ahora que puedo verlo en un ambiente relajado, así como durante una amenaza a su vida, he llegado a la conclusión de que simplemente no puedo contentarme con la mera vigilancia. Necesito saber qué tan profundo va esto; he establecido vínculos claros entre Typhon y dos adiciones recientes a la ciudad, una yegua y un semental con seudónimos, y… varios otros ponis, que respondieron con gusto las preguntas cuando se les __**preguntó**__._

_Hay una razón por la que la familia Wind está tan cerca una de otra, incluso cuando la relación de sangre es delgada y las distancias son grandes. Él es el vínculo entre ellos. Es él._

_Dadas sus contribuciones a la sociedad, está claro que Typhon no tiene ninguna mala voluntad hacia los ponis, y actúa como un abuelo orgulloso si las historias son un indicio. De hecho, está haciendo todo lo posible por mantener a Equestria en buen estado de salud._

_Salvo las partes cuando se necesita lo contrario, ya que fue él quien entrenó a la yegua involucrada en el infame "Incidente de la corriente de burbujas", que terminó con un guardaespaldas demasiado agresivo (tal vez tres veces) su tamaño en tracción. Necesito saber cómo lo hizo con solo un par de tazones de ponche, ¿cómo pudo haber ordenado su magia con tanta facilidad, precisión y presteza? me ha estado comiendo desde que leí el informe, y el horrible y obvio juego de palabras me frota de manera equivocada._

_Cuanto más aprendo, que ya está a un ritmo imposible, más confundido estoy. Estoy tratando de mantener la mente abierta, pero es difícil. Es difícil, estar atrapado en todo esto. Es duro, y nadie lo entiende._

_Bueno, con todas las veces que me han dicho 'solo tenías que preguntar' y '¿por qué no preguntaste?' Estoy seguro de que algún poni por ahí está diciendo exactamente eso, y podrían entender mejor de lo que pensaba._

* * *

_No ha mostrado la mayoría de las habilidades que las princesas informaron que poseía. Sin producción o manipulación del fuego, uso mínimo de la manipulación del clima, uso mínimo de la manipulación del aire, uso de dispositivos familiares, dispositivos de transporte basados en cohetes, uso evidente mínimo de la magia, y hazañas discretas, aunque aún impresionantes, de destreza física._

* * *

_Las habilidades que ha mostrado son mucho más sutiles. Pisa muy a la ligera, especialmente cuando está en presencia de intenciones hostiles; Todos sus movimientos se controlan y minimizan sutilmente, probablemente debido a la autoconciencia que nace del entrenamiento y la experiencia. Cuando está tranquilo, sus movimientos son flojos pero suaves; él está en completo control de su fuerza física._

* * *

_La capacidad de convocar a otros humanos es preocupante, más aún porque parecía que no sabía mucho sobre este nuevo tema._

_Tiene contacto regular con otros mundos, o al menos, está consciente de ellos y de las situaciones que ocurren en ellos. Posiblemente podría explicar ciertas rarezas que de lo contrario serían inconsistencias._

* * *

_Las órdenes deben permanecer en gran parte sin cambios. La seguridad civil primero; ante cualquier señal de peligro, priorice la evacuación y protección de otros ponis. En el caso de un clima anómalo de mayor escala de lo que está disponible para un poni regular, investigue la fuente, absteniéndose de involucrarse si esa fuente fuera Typhon. __**No engancharlo**__; él está ocultando el alcance total de sus capacidades, y solo uno de los poderes reportados que posee está más allá de la escala de la mayoría de los ponis, más que todos al mismo tiempo. Es notablemente no agresivo, pero está dispuesto a defenderse a sí mismo y a sus amigos; cualquier conflicto que surja debe resolverse lo más pacíficamente posible: sus amigos, de los cuales no sabemos nada, también están dispuestos a defenderlo si se cree en su hija. Desaliente a los posibles cazadores que esperan una recompensa: no hay ninguno y los 'Fantasmas' están obsesionados con él, por lo que cualquier cazador quedará atrapado en el fuego cruzado. Si otro ser, en particular los humanos, está cerca de él, proceda con cautela y determine la intención, actuando en consecuencia._

_Tratar al dragón con precaución. Ella está, técnicamente, cubierta por el tratado, independientemente de su situación familiar particular – y es una civil. Movimientos similares a los de Typhon en partes, confirmados por el entrenamiento de combate. Competente en el uso de una espada, probablemente mágico además de recibir asistencia mágica. Capaz de encantamiento y hechizo, probablemente a través de medios similares a Typhon._

* * *

_A su hija no le preocupan los guardias, citando que si los guardias de hace tres siglos no le preocupaban, la generación actual tampoco lo haría. Un duro golpe a nuestro orgullo, pero lamentablemente bastante preciso; me estoy esforzando mucho por cambiar las "políticas" actuales y hacer que entrenen más y pulan menos. Los Guardias Nocturnos tienen la mentalidad correcta y un mejor entrenamiento de combate que los Guardias de Día, pero tengo la sensación de que el combate nocturno no les hace ninguna diferencia._

* * *

_Debo recordar el pulido de la armadura de grado de desfile. A Cadence le gusta cuando puede verse en mi armadura._

* * *

_Prosperity, la hija adoptiva de Typhon, puede lanzar hechizos y encantar objetos. Acumula el conocimiento y la amistad – de alguna manera – y lo ha hecho con los trabajos de ponis preeminentes a lo largo de la historia, lo más probable es que los casters estén incluidos. Se realizó un hechizo complejo para reducir su tamaño y cambiar su apariencia; asuma, como es SOP, que puede romperse a voluntad y así liberar un dragón adulto de tamaño completo en medio de una situación. Dispuesta a usar su mente y perfeccionar sus habilidades para el mejoramiento personal y la defensa de su tesoro; muestra un grado de desprecio o antipatía hacia los dragones que solo engordan sobre sus hordas. Habilidades en gran parte desconocidas, pero claramente por encima de las de los dragones "regulares", si nuestro propio encuentro con los dragones es algo por lo que pasar._

_Además, ella sabe quién soy. Me tomó varias horas darme cuenta. Hizo comentarios sobre lo deliciosos que parecían ciertos aretes, pero también lo perfectos para una propuesta de boda – el Portador de la Generosidad mencionó que eran "simplemente divinos" en ciertos colores de abrigo, incluido el rosa. Ella sigue haciéndome sutiles golpes de esa manera, al igual que Typhon anunció cómo me propuse aplazar la proposición a los cuatro vientos._

_Nota: Averiguar si Typhon puede enviar mensajes a través del viento._

_Aunque parece que nadie más se ha dado cuenta, salvo Typhon. Solo espero que Twilight no lo sepa, y ella no se lo diga a __la__ Princesa Celestia._


	20. Chapter 20

**Camaradas, Cristales y Conciertos**

Suspire mientras cerraba mi brújula. Durante los últimos minutos había estado chequeando la recién mejorada Brújula de Jack (que ahora había comenzado a llamar "Guía de la Prosperidad" en honor a la joven dragona que la mejoro) buscando la próxima arma. El dispositivo era realmente maravilloso, ya que no solo reaccionaba al arma más cercana, sino que también irradiaba un brillo cada vez más brillante a medida que me acercaba. Además, ahora podía centrarse en diferentes objetivos en respuesta a mis pensamientos, como simplemente elegir un objetivo diferente o incluso señalar armas que estén relacionadas con mi segunda o última transformación. Pero con eso, algunos problemas alzaron sus feas cabezas.

Primero que nada fue la ubicación del arma más cercana: _Cloudsdale_. Al parecer no le había dado suficiente crédito a la Princesas, al colocar una de mis armas en algún lugar que no pueda alcanzar. La única manera en la que podía pensar en conseguir mi arma era derribando toda la ciudad, y eso simplemente no era una opción.

_Bueno, al menos no todavía. Espero realmente no llegar a eso._

Lo segundo fue que dos de mis armas simplemente no aparecieron. Algunas armas que cubrían ciertos requisitos para mi siguiente transformación, específicamente mis garras, mi hacha y mi naginata (que tomó la forma de la alabarda Bradamante). Eso dejó la cimitarra de Ridill, la espada ancha de Hauteclaire, una katana y una maza (a la que a veces me refería en broma como 'Aplasta Topos'). Cuando le pedí a la Guía de la Prosperidad que recorriera las ubicaciones de mis armas, solo aparecieron dos, incluida la de Cloudsdale. Esto planteaba dos cosas: o bien que había sido destruida (muy dudoso) o ellos la habían escondido de alguna manera.

_Supongo que tendré que encontrar la forma de obtener la información de las Princesas después de todo_.

Después de mi infructuoso viaje a Cloudsdale, estaba pasando el rato en el Bosque Everfree esperando la indicación de que el Imperio de Cristal había aparecido. Tenía planes para demostrar que yo no era un villano, es de esperar que eso me haga ganar un poco más de confianza desde Cadence. Desafortunadamente no podía teletransportarme por allá una vez que haya aparecido, porque, aunque haya visitado las congeladas tierras del norte, nunca pude encontrar el Imperio, por lo que mi única opción fue esperar hasta que cierta magia de una unicornio lavanda me diera la señal de que había regresado, y ya que estaba entre temporadas, no tenía ni idea de cuánto tardaría eso. Por mucho que quisiera buscar mis otras armas, no podía arriesgarme a perder la notificación que andaba buscando.

_Pero estar esperando aquí es malditamente aburrido_.

Mientras descansaba en la rama de un árbol frente a Ponyville, trate de pensar en algo para ocupar mi tiempo. Ya que había hecho mi entrenamiento físico y espiritual e inclusive había tenido la oportunidad de comer.

_Supongo que podría ir y pasar el rato con Zecora, pero no quiero molestarla demasiado. Vinyl y Tavi también son otra opción, pero entonces podrían estar enojadas conmigo de nuevo. _Suspire._ Estos son los problemas por tener una pequeña cantidad de amigos. No es que no esté acostumbrado_.

De repente, una voz familiar vino desde mi cabeza.

_Oye muchachote, ¿tienes algo de tiempo libre? ¡Quería ponerme al día contigo y agradecerte por la cinta!_

Sonreí con satisfacción antes de saltar de mi rama y abrir un portal.

_Creo que tengo más amigos de los que pensé_.

* * *

Cuando salí del portal, ya era de noche en el Everfree. Mantuve mi enojo tanto como pude antes de finalmente perderlo y golpear un árbol cercano. La planta prácticamente exploto con la fuerza que puse detrás.

_¿¡COMO DIABLOS PUEDE SER ELLA TAN CIEGA!?_

La sola idea de que cualquier Princesa Celestia fuera tan lejos como para poner realmente un cartel de 'se busca' en su propia hermana, alumna, y sus amigos era tan ridícula que incluso ahora mi sangre hervía. Oh, que tentador era solo subir y asaltar las puertas de Canterlot, darle un buen golpe y arrastrarla de vuelta a Ponyville para que vea hasta donde había llegado, pero el hecho era que no era su dimensión. Además, la situación con Ellura era delicada y no podía arriesgarse a arruinarle las cosas a Nemmy. Suspiré mientras examinaba el medallón alrededor de mi cuello antes de volverme hacia Canterlot.

_Aunque dudo que suceda, necesito asegurarme de que Celestia y Luna no me consideren una amenaza lo suficientemente grande como para estar dispuestas a poner su fe en algo malo para derrotarme. Ultros podría haber sido una casualidad, pero Twintania definitivamente estaba aquí para detenerme. No puedo evitar preguntarme que más podría andar por ahí._

Brevemente considere simplemente ir a Canterlot y hablar con ellas, pero decidí no hacerlo. Mientras los Elementos estuviesen presentes, corría el riesgo de volverme en piedra otra vez, y eso era simplemente inaceptable bajo cualquier condición. Si alguna vez iba a tomar esa ruta, tendría que ser después del capítulo 'Princesa Twilight', y para entonces, con suerte, tendría muchas más buenas acciones en mi repertorio. La Invasión de los Changelings probablemente ayudo, pero pensando en lo que sucedió, podrían verme como un tipo que solo estaba buscando una pelea, sin mencionar el aprecio por el santo matrimonio, y probablemente caí en la categoría del 'Malvado Afable'. Lo que había planeado para el Imperio de Cristal me haría parecer más tonto que cualquier otra cosa, y espero que muchos ponis piensen '¿Por qué este tipo es una amenaza?' Necesito más, algo para que finalmente les haga considerar que había algo realmente bueno en mí.

Después de pensarlo por un momento, me llamo la atención una idea que no solo ayudaría sino que también ayudaría a matar una gran cantidad de tiempo. Metí el medallón detrás de mi bufanda.

_Solo espero que esos dos músicos estén dispuestos a cooperar_.

* * *

"¿¡Y QUE HACES AQUÍ!?" la poni tierra grito.

"¡Shhh! ¡No tan fuerte, por favor!" el guerrero respondió.

"¿¡NO TAN FUERTE!? ¿¡Y POR QUE NO DEBERIA ALERTAR A CUALQUIER PONI SOBRE LA PRESENCIA DE UN CRIMINAL Y UN MENTIROSO!?"

"Oye, ¿Cuándo te mentí? Te di música a cambio de instrumentos y lecciones. Incluso te los devolví cuando terminé."

"¡NUNCA DIJISTE QUE LOS USARIAS PARA INSULTAR A CELESTIA!"

"Nunca dije que _no_ _lo haría_."

Vinyl vio como Tavi se acercaba al punto en donde parecía que iba a explotar.

"Está bien, está bien, mira, ¿puedes escucharme antes de hacer algo drástico?" él suplico.

Octavia reino en su ira por un momento antes de asentir.

"Está bien, entonces, antes que nada, me gustaría disculparme. No solo por usarte, sino que también, sin duda, poner un poco de estrés en tu conciencia."

La expresión de la violonchelista no cambio.

"Y, me gustaría que me ayudaras a disculparme con las Princesas también."

"… Estás bromeando."

"¡No, realmente, quiero ponerme en su lado bueno!"

"Entonces, ¿por qué no te disculpas tu mismo?"

"Oh sí, eso funcionaria. '¡Oye Celestia! ¡Oye Luna! Mira, lamento haberte golpeado y haber golpeado a tus guardias antes, pero esperaba que pudiéramos-' ¡BAM! ¡Congelado en piedra por los Elementos de la Armonía!"

"Es mejor de lo que mereces."

"¡Oye! ¿Olvidaste quien te salvo a ti y a tu novia durante la invasión de los Changelings? Y no me digas que no sabes que yo fui quien condujo fuera a Chrysalis antes de que Shining Armor y Cadence utilizaran su barrera, ¡leo los periódicos!"

"Él tiene un punto, Tavi," comento Vinyl.

Octavia gimió. "Bien. No llamare a ningún poni, pero todavía no estoy de acuerdo con ayudarte."

"¡OH VAMOS!" el guerrero se quejo.

"Gimotear no te llevara a ninguna parte conmigo. Además, ¿cómo se supone que dos músicos te ayudaran a disculparte con la realeza de todos modos?"

"¡Me alegro que hayas preguntado!" él respondió, posando dramáticamente. "Durante mis muchos años he descubierto tres cosas, más que cualquier otra cosa, ¡algo que actúa como una ventana hacia el alma de otro! La primera es el combate, pero esa no es una opción aquí. La siguiente es la comida, pero no soy realmente un chef o lo que sea, lo que deja la opción final, ¡la música!"

"Todavía no entiendo cómo es que estamos involucradas."

"Querida Octavia, como músico de Canterlot, ¿sin duda tienes algún dominio dentro del capitolio?"

"Bueno… sí, tengo algo de influencia. Y ha ido creciendo desde que presente algunas de las canciones que me diste," admitió a regañadientes.

"Y Vinyl, sé a ciencia cierta que fuiste contratada para ser un DJ en la boda de Cadence y Shining Armor."

"¡Sip! Estaba realmente sorprendida también, hasta que descubrí que Pinkie la estaba planeando," admitió el unicornio sin dudarlo.

"Así que seguramente si quisieras montar un concierto dentro de la ciudad y hacer que las Princesas asistieran, no sería demasiado difícil, ¿verdad?"

"¿Un concierto? ¿Quieres organizar un concierto? ¿En Canterlot?" la violonchelista pregunto con incredulidad.

"¿De qué tipo?" la DJ pregunto. "¿Tecno? ¿Electrónica? ¿Dubstep? Tal vez algo de rock-"

"En realidad, estaba pensando en algo más acorde a la experiencia de Octavia," interrumpió el guerrero.

"¿Quieres montar un concierto de música _clásica_?" Octavia pregunto completamente sorprendida.

"Y esa reacción es exactamente la que espero obtener. Lo que quiero es una sinfonía de dulces tonos y emociones arremolinantes que incluso los más bochornosos nobles de Canterlot aprobarían. Algo que les haga pensar '¿fueron llevados a estás maravillosas obras de arte a nosotros por _Gilgamesh_? ¿La misma temible criatura que amenazaba con causar destrucción en sus tierras? ¡Tal vez no es tan bárbaro como habíamos pensado!'"

"… En realidad, esa es una buena idea," Vinyl concedió.

Octavia puso los ojos en blanco. "Está bien, entonces ¿realmente tienes esto pensado, o solo esperas que las cosas salgan bien?"

"Mi querida Octavia, casi suenas como si estuvieras a bordo," Gilgamesh bromeo.

"Debo admitir que este cambio repentino en tus prioridades me tiene interesada. Antes eras simplemente una molestia para Equestria con momentos ocasionales de utilidad, pero ahora ¿realmente deseas ganar la confianza de las Princesas? Bastante intrigante."

"Entonces, ¿estás dispuesta a ayudar?"

"Solo si puedes darme una respuesta honesta. ¿Por qué estás tan desesperado por ganarte la confianza de Celestia y Luna?"

El guerrero se detuvo, cogiendo a las dos yeguas por sorpresa, antes de suspirar.

"No pretendo asustarlas a ustedes dos, pero puede haber una amenaza dirigida a Equestria, una que no pertenece a su propia realidad. Puede que no sea nada, pero no puedo arriesgarme a asumirlo y ser tomado por sorpresa," él explico, con un tono grave. "Si sucede que existe esta fuerza, no puedo hacer que las Princesas me vean como una amenaza lo suficientemente grande como para que estén dispuestas a aliarse con ellos en mi contra, sin importar cuán pequeña sea esa posibilidad. Tengo que hacer todo lo que pueda para asegurarme de que si este mal realmente llega, no tenga que preocuparme por luchar contra los que trato de proteger."

Ambas yeguas quedaron atónitas antes esa respuesta, por no mencionar la gravedad de todas las implicaciones que planteo.

"¿Estás… estás hablando en serio?" Octavia pregunto.

"Completamente. Sé que no tengo más pruebas que mi propia palabra, pero juro por los vientos que me dan la libertad que tanto aprecio, que yo hablo con nada más que la verdad."

"Je. Esa es una forma bastante anticuada de hacer una promesa," Vinyl bromeo.

"¿Y? No tiene nada de malo ser anticuado."

"Bien entonces, confió en ti. Entonces, ¿qué tipo de tema estás pensando para este pequeño concierto?" Octavia pregunto.

El guerrero poso dramáticamente otra vez antes de responder. "¡Una historia de aventura épica entre héroes y villanos! ¡Una saga de amor y amistad en contra de la muerte y la destrucción! ¡El tipo de cosas que se encuentran en las leyendas de fantasía! ¡Una 'Fantasía Final', si gustas!"

"Siento que hay una referencia allí," Vinyl comento.

"Bien entonces, comencemos. Ah, y por cierto, estas canciones no cuentan como nuestro pago habitual," Octavia explico con una sonrisa.

"Auch. Eres una astuta yegua de negocios," el guerrero se quejo.

* * *

**Dos meses después**

"Entonces, ¿crees que puedes lograrlo Vinyl?" el guerrero pregunto.

"Por favor. Podría hacer eso mientras duermo," el unicornio respondió con confianza.

"Todavía estoy preocupada por este arreglo con el rock cerca del final. ¿Crees que a las Princesas estarán bien con él?" Octavia pregunto. Tenía todas las razones para preocuparse, su reputación como músico de Canterlot estaba en juego.

"Oye, si no les gusta, pueden enfocarse en las dos canciones que vienen después. Además, tienen diez canciones puramente clásicas antes de esa, si realmente van a lanzar un ataque debido a una parte de dos minutos de una canción, entonces se verán malditamente inmaduros," les aseguro Gilgamesh.

"Bueno, supongo-"

"**¡UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURGH!"**

El grito llego con una explosión y un destello de magia purpura. Los tres se giraron hacia la ventana a tiempo para ver caer la Biblioteca Golden Oaks y contra la tierra. Por un momento, reinó el silencio.

"Guau. No he visto a Twilight volar un fusible como ese en mucho tiempo," comento Vinyl.

"Y esa sería mi señal. Damas, nos vemos en no más de una semana," Gilgamesh dijo rápidamente antes de abrir un agujero en el aire que desapareció a tras de él.

"Bueno, eso fue rápido," Octavia comento.

"Ah olvídalo. Estoy segura de que lo que sea que sea él puede manejarlo."

* * *

**Cuatro días después**

Esperé bastante lejos del Imperio de Cristal. Afortunadamente, no fue tan difícil encontrar la barrera que Cadence estaba creando. Aún mejor, había aparecido una de esas firmas de armas que habían desaparecido, lo que significaba que debía haber desaparecido junto con el Imperio, explicando porque no se mostraba.

_Ahora si supiera en dónde está el otro desaparecido._

En ese momento, la barrera había caído y Sombra ya se había dado a conocer a los ponis de cristal. Había una parte de mí que temía tener que intervenir, pero afortunadamente vi el pequeño brillo del Corazón de Cristal momentos antes de que Shining Armor arrojara a su esposa hacia él. En un minuto Sombra fue destruido, el Imperio de Cristal irradio su aurora sobre la tierra, y todos los cristales negros se habían revertido. Sonreí mientras abría un portal con mi lanza.

_Voy a amar esto_.

* * *

Cadence miro a los ponis de cristal, agradecida de que todo hubiera salido bien. Echo un rápido vistazo a Shining y sonrió, solo para que una voz explosiva llamara su atención.

"_**¡REY SOMBRA!"**_

Todo poni alzo la vista y vio a una familiar figura de ocho brazos caer en picada desde el cielo al suelo.

_Oh no._

Los ponis se dispersaron, afortunadamente estaban fuera de su camino cuando toco el suelo, levantando una nube de tierra y grava que inicialmente cubrió su forma.

"_**¡PREPARATE, MAESTRO DE MALIGNAS MAGIAS, PORQUE HOY ENFRENTARAS A TU MAYOR DESAFIO!"**_ él continuo, mientras la nube se dispersaba lentamente a su alrededor, revelando sus armas extendidas de forma intimidante. _**"CAERAS BAJO EL PODER Y HABILIDAD DE… el Poderoso…"**_

Cuando se detuvo, miro a su alrededor aparentemente confundido. Mientras los ponis de cristal se estremecían en su lugar, aterrorizados por esta figura pero aún curiosos, uso una de sus manos libres para sacar un pequeño dispositivo. Él lo abrió y brillo levemente. Mientras continuaba observando su entorno, Cadence decidió que necesitaba evaluar la situación. A pesar de los llamados de su marido, ella salto del balcón y voló hacia él. Notándola cuando aterrizo y guardo el dispositivo.

"¡Tú! ¡Eres la Princesa, cuyo matrimonio fue tan bruscamente interrumpido por la Invasión Changeling!" él proclamo.

"Em, sí, esa soy yo. Princesa Cadence. Em, gracias por tu ayuda con eso," ella respondió nerviosamente.

"Ah, no te preocupes por eso, simplemente no soporto ver algo tan gozoso arruinado. O peor, explotado."

"Lo aprecio. Pero, em, ¿qué haces aquí, si no te importa que pregunte?"

"Ah, sí. Bueno, había venido aquí buscando luchar contra el conocido como Rey Sombra. ¿En dónde está? No creo que se haya dado vuelta y se haya ido."

"Em… él está algo así como… muerto."

"¿Muerto?" el guerrero respondió con una mirada en blanco.

"Em, sí, el Corazón de Cristal lo destruyo."

"Quieres decir… él ya está…"

El guerrero se detuvo dejando un incómodo silencio en el aire. Cadence estaba empezando a preguntarse si venir a su encuentro fue una buena idea y nerviosamente dio un paso hacia atrás, solo para quedarse boquiabierta ante su respuesta: él cayó de rodillas, soltando todas sus armas, y soltó el grito más único y _patético_ que alguna vez haya escuchado.

"¿¡M-ME LO PERDÍ!? ¿C-CÓMO P-PUDE PERDERMELO?" él lloriqueaba entre sollozos.

Cadence solo podía mirarlo choqueada.

_¿Este es el guerrero que venció a tía Celestia? ¿Está es la criatura que echo a los Changelings? ¡¿Qué heno es esto?! _

El guerrero dejo de llorar y recogió sus armas, luego uso su lanza para hacer un agujero en la realidad justo debajo de él.

"Saliendo ahora," él pronuncio en un tono deprimido antes de inclinarse hacia a delante y caer en el portal que se cerró justo después.

_Bueno. Eso fue… interesante._

* * *

Twilight se quedo mirando hacia abajo desde la parte superior del castillo, todavía tratando de procesar lo que acababa de ver, el poderoso guerrero que había derrotado a ejércitos e incluso a las Princesas gritaba como un potrillo. Antes de que pudiera girar su cabeza una voz familiar vino detrás de ella.

"Está bien, ¿y que tenemos aquí?"

Ella se giró y vio a Gilgamesh, de espaldas a ella. Él estaba mirando en frente de él y procedió a sacar una espada de un pedestal que originalmente había pasado por alto debido a su enfoque en el Corazón de Cristal.

"Hauteclaire. Eres mía una vez más," él se dijo a sí mismo cuando la espada dorada desapareció en un destello de luz.

"¡Gilgamesh!" Twilight grito, llamando su atención.

"Oh, em… hola," él respondió nerviosamente. "Em… ¡adiós!" Y con eso, rápidamente abrió un agujero en el aire y saltó a través.

Twilight intento procesar todo lo que le había sucedido, un solo pensamiento irradiaba por su mente.

_¿Fue todo eso un acto?_

* * *

**Dos Semanas Después**

Celestia sonrió mientras se sentaba en su balcón personal en la Casa Real de la Opera en Canterlot, escuchando el zumbido de los ponis abajo mientras tomaban sus asientos. Junto a ella estaba sentada su hermana, esperando participar en algo que no había hecho en mil años. Frente a ella se sentaron su alumna y sus seis amigas, las cinco yeguas y un dragón conversando entre ellos y vestidos con sus mejores atuendos. Algunos estaban entusiasmados, otros un poco aburridos y otros indiferentes, pero todos estaban claramente felices de estar con los demás.

Celestia levito el folleto frente a ella, leyendo el título una vez más.

_Final Fantasy: Un Cuento de Héroes y Villanos_

Presentado por Octavia Melody y Vinyl Scratch

Era un título extraño, no muchos músicos habían hecho conciertos atribuidos a otra cosa que no sea la felicidad, pero de nuevo muchas de sus historias eran sobre el triunfo de la bondad y la armonía sobre el mal y la contienda. Deja a esos dos músicos, similares pero opuestos, encontrar algo con lo que romper el molde. Ellos hicieron una pareja encantadora, y era una pena que la violonchelista tuviera que ocultar sus afectos por temor a perder su reputación. Con suerte, tales cosas mejorarían con el tiempo.

Otra cosa curiosa era que cada canción en el folleto estaba titulada con solo signos de interrogación, ocultando los nombres a la vista. Probablemente reaccionarían y cambiarían cuando se tocara la música seleccionada, una práctica mágica que no se había usado con frecuencia. Aun así, a ella le gustaba la idea de sorprenderse. Pronto las luces se apagaron y el teatro se calmó. Después de unos momentos, las primeras notas comenzaron a reproducirse, y el primer nombre fue revelado.

_Humildes comienzos: Preludio a la Aventura_

_[Youtube: Final Fantasy – Prelude (Orchestrated)]_

La primera canción comenzó simplemente con el rápido pero suave toque de un arpa, y pronto se agregaron campanas y voces maravillosas, y otros instrumentos se agregaron más tarde. La canción no era más que pura paz y dicha, algo que calentó el corazón de la princesa sin fin. Era una canción simple que parecía haber terminado demasiado pronto. La multitud aplaudió respetuosamente una vez término.

_La Rebelión de las Rosas Salvajes_

_[Youtube: FF2 Symphonic Suite Rebel Army's Theme]_

Antes de que se revelara el nombre de la siguiente canción, las luces cambiaron a rojo suave. La canción comenzó con un hermoso coro de cuerdas antes de agregar pronto una orgullosa serie de instrumentos de metal, seguidos por voces poderosas pero aún así regias. A medida que la canción crecía en poder y majestuosidad, la diarca solar se dio cuenta de que su hermana discretamente se secaba los ojos y sollozaba suavemente.

"Luna, ¿qué pasa?" ella le susurró.

"No es nada, querida hermana. Es solo que esto… me recuerda el pasado, este es el tipo de canciones que se tocarían en nuestro honor, y en honor a Equestria. Incluso si nunca lo había escuchado antes, se siente… nostálgico."

Celestia sonrió y acaricio cariñosamente a su hermana. "Está bien, Luna. Estoy segura de que crearas muchos recuerdos nuevos para poder sentirte nostálgica en este momento también."

La diarca lunar le acaricio de vuelta y sonrió antes de volverse hacia el coro. Las suaves luces rosadas habían crecido con intensidad a un rojo escarlata, pero también habían cambiado de forma para formar una hermosa rosa floreciente. Cuando la canción terminó, las luces se apagaron, dejando a la multitud aplaudiendo e incluso animando en la oscuridad.

_Emperador Mateus de Palamecia_

_[Youtube: FF2 Symphonic Suite Battle Theme]_

La siguiente canción era casi exactamente lo opuesto en el tema anterior, cuando una luz purpura real creció hasta cubrir el coro. La canción estaba ciertamente bien hecha, el viento de madera y los tambores junto con las cuerdas y el bronce le daban una sensación poderosa y majestuosa, pero a medida que avanzaba, comenzó a sentirse cada vez más agresiva. Además, simplemente se sentía… arrogante. Celestia frunció el ceño ligeramente, ya que casi podía ver la canción sonando junto al regocijo del Rey Sombra, y notó que Luna también tenía la mandíbula tensa. El nombre también borró una confusión persistente de la canción anterior. Si esto era para representar a un 'emperador', esto canción sería lo más lógico para ella, la 'rebelión' seria la canción más benévola.

_Supongo que esto explicaría la parte del título 'villano'_.

Cuando la canción terminó, las luces comenzaron a cambiar a blanco cuando comenzó la siguiente canción, sin siquiera dar tiempo a un posible aplauso.

_Montando el Viento Eterno_

_[Youtube: 03 Memory of the Wind-Legend of the Eternal Wind-FFIII~FF Orchestral Album]_

Tan pronto como comenzó la siguiente pieza, Celestia inmediatamente sintió que cualquier sentimiento negativo se desvanecía. La canción era suave y no sin cierta sensación de poder. Celestia casi podía imaginar el viento que pasaba a su lado, la sensación de volar por el mundo y descubrir tierras lejanas. Ella notó que Rainbow Dash tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía sentir lo mismo que ella, si sus alas crispadas eran alguna indicación. Cuando la pieza termino, la audiencia aplaudió, dando tiempo para que las luces cambiaran a un rojo sutil.

_Tema del Amor_

_[Youtube: Theme of Love FFIV]_

La siguiente canción no podría haber sido titulada más correctamente en la opinión de Celestia. Las notas suaves inmediatamente enviaron ráfagas de calor y facilidad a través de su cuerpo y casi comenzó a llorar de alegría. Vio a Rarity suspirar satisfecha y a Spike avanzando nerviosamente hacia ella. Rarity lo notó e intentó ocultarlo hasta que sonrió y colocó su cola alrededor de su espalda, causando que casi se desmayara. Esto provocó algunas risas de los otros ponis, pero todos sonrieron cálidamente también. Mientras la pieza continuaba, vio que varios ponis debajo de ella se acercaran más, abrazándose, sosteniéndose las pezuñas e incluso dándose besos rápidos antes de volver a la gloriosa melodía.

_Ah, el maravilloso poder de la música_.

Cuando termino la canción, el público aplaudió, reduciéndose las luces a nada.

_Golbez, Revestido en Oscuridad_

_[Youtube: FFIV – Golbez, Clad in Dark – Re-Orchestrated]_

La canción comenzó con solo un chelo antes de que las luces se encendieran iluminando a un solitario organista, que tocaba rápidas notas intimidatorias. Pronto estallo con largas y aterradoras notas desde el órgano de tubos. La canción era otro opuesto, un tema intimidante dirigido a un poderoso oponente. Muchos ponis se estremecieron, especialmente Fluttershy, ya que el tema parecía repetirse y volverse cada vez más amenazante. A pesar del tono aterrador, Celestia tuvo que admitir que el organista fue espectacular. La canción termino bruscamente y antes de que cualquier poni tuviera la oportunidad de reaccionar, comenzó la siguiente canción.

_Batalla contra los Cuatro Demonios_

_[Youtube: 04 The Deadful Fight (FFIV) ~FF Orchestral Album]_

A medida que la música se hincho hacia la siguiente pieza, las luces comenzaron a iluminarse. Su disposición hizo que la orquesta fuera lo único visible en toda la sala de ópera, el resto era casi negro. La música se balanceaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás entre fuerte y amenazante a suave e inquietante. El título también era apropiado, ya que podía ver fácilmente una batalla que tenía lugar durante el mismo. Incluso vio a Luna tensa como lo haría en los viejos tiempos antes de enfrentarse a sus oponentes, y se sorprendió a sí misma haciendo exactamente lo mismo. En general, fue una situación extraña para ella, al igual que en la canción anterior, encontró que el ambiente no le gustaba por completo, pero no pudo evitar admirar el rendimiento actual. Antes de que la audiencia pudiera responder, las luces cambiaron de un blanco fuerte y brillantes a un amarillo suave y cuando comenzó la siguiente pieza.

_Queridos Amigos_

_[Youtube: Distant Worlds FF – Returning Home – 8.- Dear Friends]_

Las primeras notas capturaron a Celestia por sorpresa, ya que una guitarra simple no era algo que se escuchara en una orquesta. Aún así, el suave rasgueo, acompañado por la suave flauta y las cuerdas de los violines instantáneamente cambiaron el ambiente a algo no solo agradable sino que también calmante, drenando no solo el miedo en la habitación, sino que la emoción también.

Mientras la canción continuaba, vio al grupo de siete frente a su mirada dándose afecto el uno al otro, todos ellos se movían un poco más cerca del otro. Parecía que el nombre de la canción también había tenido un efecto sobre ellos, y Celestia casi podía ver los lazos entre ellos. La Princesa simplemente disfruto el resto de la pieza, al igual que el resto de la audiencia, ya que aplaudieron con entusiasmo después de que terminara.

Las luces se iluminaron después, lo que indicaba que la primera mitad de la presentación ya estaba hecha y que era hora de darle al público la oportunidad de estirar las piernas y las alas.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, todos los ponis habían vuelto a sus asientos, refrescados de la manera en que lo necesitaban. Después de pensarlo, Celestia había organizado una historia en su mente que las canciones trataban de contar.

_Un joven grupo de ponis se encontraron inmersos en una batalla contra el mal. Se unieron al ejército rebelde y se rebelaron contra el malvado emperador. Después de haber reclamado la victoria, decidieron viajar por el mundo, buscando aventuras y difundir la esperanza y alegría entre los oprimidos por otros. Algunos habían encontrado el amor en el transcurso del viaje, pero todos habían forjado lazos inquebrantables de amistad. Pronto cruzaron espadas con un mal aún peor que el emperador al que se enfrentaron antes y se produjo una batalla brutal, una que finalmente triunfaron, pero sin salir indemnes. Mientras se lamian sus heridas se encontraron preguntándose si habían terminado, reflexionaron sobre su viaje, se dieron cuenta de cuán cerca eran sus lazos, y reuniendo sus fuerzas continuaron extendiendo la luz a través de la tierra. _La princesa soltó una risita por un momento. _Realmente estas piezas fueron arregladas con cuidado. No puedo esperar a escuchar lo que viene después._

Las luces comenzaron a apagarse de nuevo cuando una suave luz blanca brillo en la orquesta.

_Terra: Determinación a través de la Soledad_

_[Youtube: Distant Worlds II: Terra's Theme]_

El efecto de iluminación fue único en la siguiente pieza, ya que pequeños focos de luz azul pálido viajaron lentamente por el coro antes de desaparecer. Casi parecía nieve y daba el efecto de a parecer que viajaban. La canción era de alguna manera triste pero heroica al mismo tiempo, aumentando y disminuyendo en fuerza y poder a medida que avanzaba.

_Nuestros héroes se encontraron con una heroína solitaria, Terra, que ha luchado contra este mal durante siglos. Justo cuando comienza a perder la esperanza, nuestros héroes le ofrecen su ayuda, dándole el impulso que necesitaba para continuar su viaje._

La audiencia aplaudió mientras se tocaban las últimas notas heroicas, las luces ahora comenzaron a brillar normalmente sobre el coro.

_Kefka: Odio y Locura_

_[Youtube: FFVI – The crying clown – Kefka's Theme Orchestra]_

Celestia se sorprendió de inmediato por el uso del xilófono y tambores al principio. Al principio parecía casi caprichoso hasta que los instrumentos de viento y las cuerdas se unieron, seguidas poco después por el bronce. Más que cualquiera de las otras canciones anteriores, esta la inquieto más, agregando a un poni que se alegraba de la vileza que algunas de las otras canciones tenían. En verdad, le recordaba a Discord, aunque mucho más agresivo. Las chicas y Spike parecían inquietos por la música, pero no más que Pinkie Pie, que parecía tomar el uso de la melodía divertida y amenazándola casi personalmente.

_Nuestros héroes se encontraron con el villano con el que ella estaba luchando, Kefka, cuya alegría desenfrenada en la destrucción y el caos, es peor que cualquier otro mal al que hayan enfrentado._

Celestia miro el folleto y vio que solo le quedaban dos canciones. Tenía la sensación de que sabía cómo terminaría esta 'historia' y decidió simplemente escuchar. Cuando la canción termino, las luces se redujeron a nada.

_Baile Demente_

_[Youtube: Distant Worlds II: Dancing Mad]_

Cuando la música comenzó, las luces de fondo brillaron desde el fondo del escenario, haciendo que todas aparecieran como formas oscuras en lugar de ponis. Si eso no era lo suficientemente inquietante, las luces se tiñeron de un rojo sangre. Solo eso, junto con el título, fue suficiente para probar que Celestia había acertado.

_La batalla final entre el bien y el mal_.

La pieza comenzó con la configuración de tambores y cuerdas, haciendo que el estado de ánimo misterioso de antes comenzara con el bronce dando una amenaza de poder. La música parecía subir, no solo en poder sino también en ferocidad. Pronto un inquietante órgano y voz calmada reemplazaron la música, reduciendo el ritmo por un momento, antes de que el órgano se acelerara y los tambores le acompañaran. Los instrumentos de viento de madera se unieron en ciertos incrementos, solo para que la música cambiara a sonora y jactanciosa de nuevo.

Pronto se agregaron más luces de fondo, que todavía envuelven la sinfonía en las sombras, solo que junto con el brillo aumento el cambio de color de rojo brillante a naranja enfermizo. El órgano tomo el ritmo, con voces agudas y rápidas y tambores contundentes. De vez en cuando, una ráfaga de bronce surgía y cambiaba el ritmo a más lento y más ampuloso, pero no a un gran cambio de ritmo. Luego, el órgano se hizo cargo por completo de un tiempo, solo para que el bronce llegara más tarde y pareciera que terminara las notas finales con ese movimiento.

_Veo que esta pieza es bastante larga, incluso con múltiples movimientos dentro de ella. Supongo que es lo que se espera de un enfrentamiento entre dos grandes potencias. El semental en el órgano es realmente fantástico._

Una vez más, la iluminación cambio, agregando más luces y casi llegando a la parte superior de la opera. El color cambio a un color amarillo, y ahora los ponis que tocaban los instrumentos parecían estar envueltos en luz en vez de oscuridad, cegando a la multitud y evitando que los vieran.

Pronto las campanas sonaron solo para seguir ese magnífico órgano, el semental se hizo cargo de la canción por completo. La canción parecía casi sagrada al principio, pero a medida que continuaba se volvió cada vez más inquietante. La melodía complicada continuo durante al menos dos o tres minutos antes de hincharse en largas y poderosas notas unidas por las campanas de antes.

Inmediatamente después, las luces llegaron a la parte superior de la sala de la opera y se volvieron de un blanco brillante, antes de que los sonidos más inesperados llegaran a sus oídos.

El sonido de una batería, sintetizadores e incluso guitarras eléctricas le llegaron a sus oídos. Después de unas pocas líneas, las luces de retro-iluminación se desvanecieron, siendo reemplazadas por luces de suelo alrededor de unos ponis que estaban tocando sus respectivos instrumentos. Todos los ponis fueron sorprendidos por un momento hasta que algunos comenzaron a expresar su indignación. Otros simplemente parecían mirar con fascinación. Algunos, como Rainbow Dash, estaban moviendo la cabeza ante el cambio de género. Celestia en si misma estaba intrigada.

_Bueno, esto es ciertamente inesperado. Algo para agitar las cosas es ciertamente apreciado._

Pronto, la música más moderna se desvaneció para ser reemplazada por el órgano, solo un único de los instrumentos de rock se unió junto a las voces, las luces se iluminaron para mostrar todo el coro. Fueron sorprendentemente bien juntos, particularmente la guitarra eléctrica que parecía como si fuera solo otra 'voz' en el coro. Pronto la música se convirtió en un último grito de poder antes de terminar. Aunque algunos ponis se negaron, la mayoría aplaudieron y vitorearon, Celestia incluida.

_Espero que esto no sea solo de una vez. Esta mezcla de géneros podría generar nuevos tipos de música. Espero ver lo que estás dos yeguas puedan hacer en el futuro._

Los ponis en la banda tomaron sus asientos cuando comenzó la canción final.

_Amistades Forjadas, Leyendas Hechas, Armonía Restaurada_

_[Youtube: 17 FF: Main Theme – Greatest Video Game Music]_

_Ni siquiera necesito imaginar lo que es está parte de la historia_.

Comenzó el bronce, tocando una melodía heroica, seguida pronto por las suaves notas de cuerdas, llevando una melodía triunfante pero apagada. La música creció lentamente en intensidad a medida que la canción continúo y se agregaron más instrumentos hasta que un último acorde victorioso termino la pieza. La multitud rugió con aprobación, los aplausos duraron unos minutos. Pronto comenzaron a extinguirse y los ponis comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos, solo para detenerse cuando comenzó otra canción.

[Youtube: Distant worlds FF – Returning home – CD 2 – 16. Clash on the Big Bridge]

_Espera, ¿qué?_ Celestia volvió a mirar su folleto y vio que solo había doce canciones en la lista. _Supongo que decidieron lanzar una sorpresa._

Celestia y todos los demás miembros en la audiencia volvieron a sentarse para escuchar una melodía heroica y bombástica.

_Mm… por extraño que parezca, esto me parece familiar_. Ella pensó. No fue hasta que se completo el verso introductorio que ella lo reconoció y su cara se volvió completamente conmocionada. _Espera, ¿esa es…? Pero, ¿por qué iban a-?_

Celestia miro a su hermana y vio la misma expresión en su rostro. Se giro nuevamente y vio que los otros siete estaban igual de sorprendidos, reconociendo la melodía. Antes de que la canción terminara, el folleto revelo una decimotercera canción oculta.

Choque en el Gran Puente

Pronto la canción termino con un final grandilocuente. La mayoría de los ponis aplaudieron, aunque algunos parecían completamente conmocionados, probablemente recordando donde habían escuchado la melodía también. Otro flash apareció en el folleto de Celestia que hizo que la pupila de sus ojos se redujera.

_Final Fantasy: Un Cuento de Héroes y Villanos_

_Presentada por Octavia Melody y Vinyl Scratch_

_Producida por Gilgamesh_

Después de una inspección rápida, vio que solo el folleto de ella y de Luna tenía el cambio adicional añadido. No se dijeron palabras entre los nueve.

* * *

Octavia suspiro de alivio, escuchando las conversaciones de los ponis que salieron de la casa de la ópera desde la entrada detrás del escenario. Algunos hicieron algunas quejas sobre 'la canción con música basura', pero por lo demás pensaron que el rendimiento era bueno en general. La mayoría pensó que fue una actuación fantástica por completo. Pero lo que realmente importaba era a quienes reconocía como sus compañeros músicos. Es cierto que muchos de ellos pensaron que la inclusión de instrumentos de rock era una 'farsa', pero unos pocos pensaron que era 'inspirador'. De esos pocos selectos, se encontraban algunos de los músicos más respetados de toda Equestria.

"Supongo que va a resultar bien, después de todo," ella murmuro en voz baja.

"¡Más vale que lo creas!"

Octavia se giro justo a tiempo para ver a Vinyl envolver sus cascos alrededor de su cuello. "¡Pronto vamos a ser la comidilla de todo en Equestria! ¡Creías que tenias una reputación antes, solo espera después de esto!"

El violonchelista se rio. "Supongo que sí. Ahora bien, ¿cómo deberíamos celebrar?"

"Me alegra que lo hayas preguntado, porque tengo el mejor champan en Canterlot esperándonos en el hotel."

"Oh Vinyl, no deberías haberlo hecho."

"Ah ah, de ninguna manera. Gastare todo lo que quiera en mi chica," dijo el DJ y le dio un rápido beso en los labios. "Ahora vamos, regresemos, así no tengo que preocuparme de que ninguno de tus amigos snob vean lo que hacemos."

"Vinyl," Octavia se quejo, pero aun así no pudo evitar la sonrisa en su rostro. Los dos regresaron a su habitación de hotel, que estaba a solo treinta minutos de distancia. Cuando finalmente llegaron a su piso, se sorprendieron al encontrar a dos miembros de la Guardia Lunar esperándolos.

"¿Octavia Melody y Vinyl Scratch?" uno de ellos pregunto con un tono áspero.

"Em, ¿s-sí?" la poni tierra respondió.

"Las Princesas desean hablar con ustedes."

Al instante, ambas yeguas sintieron que se les había helado la sangre. Aparentemente en contra de su voluntad, sus cuerpos entraron a la habitación de su hotel y vieron a la diarcas del Sol y la luna en el interior.

"Buenas noches, mis pequeños ponis," comenzó Celestia, su cálida sonrisa desapareciendo de su rostro.

"B-Buenas noches, P-Princesa C-Celestia," ambas tartamudearon.

"Hermana, las estás asustando," reprendió la Princesa Luna.

Celestia se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y sonrió de nuevo. "Lamento entrometerme en su tiempo juntos, pero les prometo que no están en problemas. Solo queremos algunas respuestas."

Las dos yeguas suspiraron de alivio.

"Supongo que deberíamos haber esperado esto," Octavia pensó en voz alta.

"Oh, sabía que sucedería, simplemente no pensé que sucedería tan rápido," dijo Vinyl.

"Entonces parece que son conocidos de Gilgamesh," continuo Celestia.

"Sí, lo somos, su Alteza," Octavia respondió.

"Puedo preguntar, ¿de qué manera?"

"Bueno, 'Tavi y yo fuimos a buscarlo después de que toco está canción genial,'" explico Vinyl. "Desde entonces nos ha estado dando canciones de su dimensión. Primero fue para esos instrumentos y algunas lecciones, y ahora era para que pudiéramos montar un concierto."

"Ha estado… ¿pagándote con canciones?" pregunto la Princesa Luna, claramente sorprendida.

"Supongo que es una forma de verlo. Em, también, para el registro, me gustaría hacer hincapié en que no teníamos ni idea para que iba a usar esas lecciones de música," Octavia explico.

"Están bastante bien, las dos. Pero me temo que estoy un poco confundida sobre cuáles fueron sus motivos esta vez. No vi ningún mensaje de él, y ciertamente no lo vi en ningún lado. ¿Cuál fue su motivación por tener este concierto?" Celestia pregunto.

"Bueno, para ser honesta, él desea ganar su confianza, sus majestades."

"¿Eso es así?" Luna pregunto, claramente sorprendida. "Supongo que eso explicaría porque solo nuestros folletos tenían su nombre."

"Em… eso no es exactamente cierto," Vinyl comento.

"¿Qué?" Octavia pregunto.

"Ya ves, solo lo hice para que no aparezca de inmediato, a excepción de las Princesas. Mañana por la mañana, sin embargo, todos ellos lo verán."

"¿¡QUE!?" Octavia grito antes de gruñir con ira. "¡Dijo que no sacaría algo como esto! ¡Oh, cuando ponga mis pezuñas sobre él-!"

"Eh, en realidad Tavi, fue idea mía."

Los ojos de Octavia se agrandaron cuando miro a su novia. "¿Qué?"

"Quiero decir, ¿puedes pensar en todo el tráfico que obtendremos de esto?" el unicornio sonrió felizmente.

Por un momento, ningún poni se movió ni dijo nada.

"¡TE MATARE!" Octavia grito mientras se abalanzaba sobre el unicornio, quien chillo por ayuda mientras las dos caían sobre el piso de la habitación del hotel.

Las dos hermanas miraron la exhibición con expresiones en blanco antes de volverse a mirar.

"Quizás deberíamos continuar con esto mañana," Luna sugirió.

"Tendré a la Guardia preparada para mantener a los paparazzi alejados de ellas."

**Notas del traductor:**

Mejor capitulo ¡EVER!


	21. Chapter 21

**Estrellas Fugaces [Parte I]**

**~Némesis~ **

_¡Pffff! ¿Hiciste QUÉ?_ Una risa burbujeo dentro de mí cuando me encorve mientras sostenía mi estomago. Frente a mí había un guerrero vestido con una armadura que brillaba bajo los rayos del sol, uniéndose a la risa también.

No nos había tomado demasiado tiempo llegar a Ponyville por suerte, a pesar que de los ponis nos daban miradas Vigiladas con bastante cansancio. Eventualmente, yo mismo lo lleve. Una vez que nos aseguramos que sus ataduras estuvieran seguras, lo arrojamos al sótano de Twilight. Ella tenía una gran cantidad de maquinaria allá abajo, ella dice tener un detector de mentiras, pero mantengo mi creencia hasta que la vea por mí mismo. Me cuesta creer que los ponis pudieran fabricar algo más que unas pocas máquinas básicas, la magia parecía hacer todo por ellos, y me imaginaba que no era fácil construir nada con las pezuñas.

Luego, los ponis se dirigieron a atender sus respectivos hogares para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden. Twilight fue a escribir una carta a culo de Sol, y Luna dijo que necesitaba llamar a algunos 'amigos especiales'. Bronze Mane dijo que también tenía algo que atender, sin embargo no especifico qué.

Una vez que estuve solo, me dirigí a la pequeña colina que daba a Ponyville y decidí agradecer personalmente a Gilgamesh por el magnetófono que me había dado. Lo llamé y no paso mucho tiempo antes de que estuviéramos en una profunda conversación. A veces, tener a alguien con quien hablar puede marcar la diferencia en el mundo. En este momento, Gilgamesh me estaba contando como él y su estudiante 'Kat' habían decidido 'darle vida' a La Noche de los Corazones Cálidos.

Una vez que me había compuesto, limpie una lágrima fingida de mi ojo. _¿Cómo reacciono culo de Sol?_

"Bueno, después de la broma pesada, agarre los instrumentos, salte estrepitosamente por la pared, y los dos escapamos mientras Celly nos perseguía lanzándonos fuego mágico. Estuvo en todas las noticias del día siguiente, y fue _glorioso_."

_¡Wuajajaja! ¡Eso es increíble!_ Bebí una taza de Té Rojo Zebraficano. Antes de llegar a la colina, me detuve en la cabaña de Zecora para obtener algo de ese oro liquido que ella era tan buena en hacer. Quería que Gilgamesh lo probara, ¡pero imagina mi sorpresa cuando ya había tenido un poco! Supongo que algunas cosas son solo constantes, incluso en otros universos. Gracias a Dios por que el Té Rojo Zebafricano fuera uno de ellos. _¿Dijiste que Kat es una controladora de la gravedad? Creo que sé de qué juego es, pero nunca lo jugué. ¿Cómo fue el resto de su entrenamiento?_

"Bueno, ella lo estuvo haciendo bastante bien hasta que," él suspiro y se puso inesperadamente sombrío. "Apareció una Osa Mayor."

_Oh dios. ¿Ella…?_

"No, no, ella todavía está viva, es solo… Resulta que la razón por la que quería todo el entrenamiento de combate era porque ella quería destrozar a las Princesas. Nunca antes había visto tanta rabia y dolor en una sola persona. Ella _sabe_ que fueron engañadas para traicionarla, _sabe_ que alguien la incrimino, y aun así _todavía_ tiene toda la intención de estar embravecida con ellas. Me prometió que no las mataría, y que incluso las protegería después, pero siempre veré mi incapacidad para hacerla cambiar de opinión como mi mayor fracaso. Solo espero que reciba ayuda antes de que sea demasiado tarde."

_Creo que se cómo se siente…_ Hablé, recordando el incidente de las instalaciones de Ellura en Manehattan. _Cuando sientes que alguien te lastimo o te trato muy mal, no puedes más que pensar en lo tanto que quieres librarte de ellos._ Inhalé profundamente, la imagen de la pequeña potranca moribunda entrando de nuevo en mi mente. _Gilgamesh ojalá pudiera decirte que he tenido momentos similares. Lo que vi en Manehattan, lo que Ellura le hizo a esos ponis… lo que tuve que hacer para corregirlo._ Apreté los puños, respirando constantemente mientras luchaba por mantener el control de mis emociones. _No creo poder olvidarlo alguna vez._ Permanecí en silencio por un momento antes de volver a hablar. _Pero al mismo tiempo, tengo que esforzarme para no dejar que eso me consuma. Como he experimentado en el pasado, la venganza es como un fuego salvaje. Destruye todo, incluyendo las cosas dentro el sí mismo._ Miré hacia mi taza de té hora vacía con un suspiro.

"Je. Parece que eres un hombre sabio después de todo. Es curioso la cantidad de lecciones de vida que podemos obtener de los videojuegos, ¿no?"

_Amén._ Estaba a punto de agregar algo más cuando escuche unas pezuñas en movimiento. Un poni con un abrigo marrón y una melena de color bronce vino desde la colina, con sus ojos posados en mí, se acerco.

"Némesis. Necesito hablar contigo…" se quedo en silencio al ver a Gilgamesh, miró al guerrero de arriba hacia abajo. "Y… ¿quién es este?"

Gilgamesh se rió antes de ponerse de pie. "Dame tu nombre, y te daré el mío."

Bronze Mane asintió. "Bronze Mane, aunque puedes llamarme Bronze. Tuve el placer de conocer a Némesis cuando me rescató de las instalaciones de Ellura en Manehattan. Es un placer conocerlo, ¿señor…?"

"Ah, ¿alguien que se ha ganado la amistad de mi intimidante amigo? ¡Entonces también puedes ser mi amigo! Por favor, permíteme un momento." El guerrero bajo su taza de té para luego tomar una pose. "¡CONTEMPLAD MI MAGNIFICIENCIA, MORTAL, PORQUE HAS DE TOMAR EL SOL EN LA GLORIA DEL GUERRERO MAS PODEROSO, EL MAESTRO DE ARMAS, EL BUSCADOR DE BATALLAS! ¡MIS HUELLAS HAN SIDO DEJADAS POR TODO EL MULTIVERSO, POSEEDOR DE ARMAS QUE HAN SUPERADO A DIOSES Y DEMOSIONES POR IGUAL! ¡PRESERVAR ESTE MOMENTO, PEQUEÑO PONI, PORQUE AHORA ESTAS ALIADO CON EL PODEROSO GILGAMESH!"

Una fuerte brisa soplo a través del área en ese momento, creando un sonido de viento que pasaba a través de Gilgamesh. Por un brevísimo momento, también paso una planta rodadora.

"Y justo a tiempo, Tumbly hace su aparición."

Solté una risita, pero Bronze Mane solo pudo mirar en silencio conmocionado antes de finalmente reunir coraje para volver a hablar. "Ya… veo." Él se aclaro la garganta. "Vine aquí a petición de la señorita Twilight, ella ha pedido verte Némesis."

_¿Ciertamente?_ Me levanté de mi posición sentada y me estiré, sintiendo varias de mis articulaciones agrietarse. _Bueno, supongo que probablemente debería complacerla. ¿Quieres unirte a mí, Gilgy?"_

"Oh, ¿así que tienes incluso al Elemento de la Magia de tu lado? ¡Buen progreso! ¡Las cosas te van bastante bien después de todo!"

_Solo le tomo el ser encarcelada y casi experimentada para poder ver la luz. Sin embargo, no tengo nada contra ella. Si tan solo culo de Sol fuera tan abierto como ella._ Me encogí de hombros.

"Sí, eso lo haría. Y no te olvides del resto de los Elementos. Y más de la mitad de la realeza de Canterlot."

_Se suavizaron cuando sus hermanas regresaron ilesas. Le debo mucho a la Princesa Luna, ella realmente impulso el clavo en el ataúd metafórico para poder convencerlos de que yo no era un monstruo 'malo'._

"Espera, ¿qué? ¿Cómo demonios tienes a los Elementos y Luna de tu lado pero no ha Celestia? En cualquier caso, Luna probablemente estaría menos dispuesta a confiar en ti que en su hermana."

_Ella sospechaba de Ellura desde que regreso, entonces ella me dijo. Que cuando camino en sueños, vio algunas cosas que la hicieron sospechar, pero cuando las CMC fueron secuestradas, se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo su hermana estaba mal y trato de ayudarnos. Desafortunadamente, culo de Sol todavía se pone en su camino. Espero que Luna pueda hablar con ella._

"Tienes que estar malditamente bromeando. ¿Celestia es la obstinada fanática en este universo? ¿Cómo demonios sucedió eso?"

_Realmente no lo sé. No sé qué sucedió para que me odiara tanto, ciertamente no puedo recordarlo. _Suspire. _Con Luna uniéndose a nosotros debería convencerla, al menos eso espero._

Bronze Mane se aclaro la garganta otra vez. "Lamento interrumpirlos pero Twilight me dijo que era bastante urgente. Deberíamos estar allí pronto."

Asentí. _Muy bien, Gilgy, ¿quieres conocer a los elementos de la armonía de otro universo?_

"Oye, ya lo hice una vez antes, entonces ¿por qué no? ¡Será un placer ver también una cuarta versión de la Princesa Luna!"

_Bueno, ahí está tu respuesta Bronze. ¡Muéstranos el camino!_

Bronze Mane nos condujo colina abajo hasta Ponyville. En el camino nos ganamos bastantes miradas de incredulidad y miedo de la mayoría de la población. Los ponis miraron y se alejaron de nosotros, algunos pegasos pudieron haberse estrellado contra algunos objetos mientras huían. Aunque no es nuestro problema, ¿podría realmente ayudar si nos viéramos apuestos?

Gilgamesh saludo con entusiasmo todo el tiempo, incluso a los que retrocedieron y se dejaron llevar por el pánico al vernos. Me reí. _Caray, por la forma en que están actuando, pensarías que estos ponis nunca antes han visto a un guerrero con armadura y a un monstruo mutante de otra dimensión._

"Todavía estamos trabajando en convencerlos de que NO te los vas a comer…" Bronze Mane murmuro, trotando todavía frente a nosotros.

"Al igual que en mi dimensión hogareña, estoy haciendo todo lo posible para convencerlos de que soy solo un tonto al que le gusta una buena pelea en lugar de un bárbaro salvaje que quiere comenzar una guerra mundial. Creo que en realidad estoy empezando a hacer algunos progresos con eso," Gilgamesh comentó.

_Sí, parecen reaccionar con dureza a todo lo que NO ES poni. Racistas…_

"Creo que el término es 'especista', aunque lo hicieron bien con Gilda hasta que ella demostró que era una idiota."

_No creo conocer a Gilda. Comienzo a desear haber visto el show antes de haber terminado aquí._ Murmure.

"Grifo, viejo amigo de Rainbow de las Escuela de Vuelo. Los dos fueron bastante unidos hasta que supo que Gilda creía que todos los ponis _excepto_ Dash estaban por debajo de ella. La manera más rápida de hacer que alguien sea considerado malo es cuando hace llorar a Fluttershy. Incluso _Pinkie_ trazó la línea allí."

_¿Los Grifos? No he tratado con ellos durante unos miles de años, no desde que los Grifos correteaban a los Pegasos porque su emperador tenía hambre. _Puse mi ojo en blanco. Dimensiones diferentes o no, aparte de Ellura, las cosas consideradas 'malas' aquí eran francamente ridículas a veces.

"**¡Saludos, Camaradas!**" Me estremecí y puse mis manos sobre mis oídos cuando una voz resonó desde los cielos. Un Alicornio azul descendió, flotando suavemente hasta tocar el suelo frente a nosotros. Alrededor de ella, estaban ponis con una armadura coloreada similar al color de su piel. Supongo que 'ponis' sería un término inexacto, ellos tenían alas largas y correosas, colmillos sobresalían de sus hocicos, mechones de pelo sobresalían de sus orejas y tenían intensos ojos rasgados.

_¡Luna! Son estos tus eh… ¿'amigos especiales'?_

"**¡Tienes razón, justo Némesis!**" Me estremecí de nuevo. "**Sin embargo tememos que se está acercando algo más siniestro. Intentamos tener acceso a Canterlot para hablar con nuestra hermana, ¡pero nos dispararon tan pronto como nos acercamos! ¡Nuestros ponis disparando flechas y magia contra nosotros! Vimos algo en el camino, parecía como si estuvieran reuniendo fuerzas para comenzar una marcha. Tomamos a la mayor cantidad de miembros de nuestra guardia y volvimos aquí apresuradamente.**" Ella hizo un gesto hacia los ponis murciélago, que permanecieron más erguidos ante su mención.

_¿Qué?_ Coloque la mano en mi rostro. _¡¿Culo de Sol está disparando a su propia hermana ahora?! Que se metió en su…_

"Disculpen, creo que escuche algo que _POSIBLEMENTE_ no podría ser cierto. Creí haber oído que la guardia de Celestia ataco a su propia hermana," Gilgamesh comenzó con un tono jovial que apenas ocultaba su furia. "_POR FAVOR_, díganme que Ellura de alguna manera se ha apoderado de Canterlot y sus fuerzas, porque esa es la única explicación que hay para que _CELESTIA_ ataque a su _PROPIA HERMANA_, aquello es lo más _TONTO_ que he escuchado. Je je."

Todos miraron a Gilgamesh y prácticamente pudieron ver la ira que ardía en sus ojos.

Luna habló primero. "Desearíamos que fuera mentira sir…" Ella me miro buscando ayuda.

_Gilgamesh_. Le ofrecí.

"Sir Gilgamesh. Realmente deseamos dedicarnos a la narración humorística, pero todavía estamos tratando de superarlo nosotros mismos. Pase lo que pase en Canterlot, tengo claro que Celestia ya no tiene el control de lo que está sucediendo."

"Está bien entonces. Eso es… un poco menos irritante. Al menos podemos suponer que Celestia de alguna manera se mantiene al margen de esto."

Luna asintió. "Todavía nos preocupa mucho. Si ella ya no está dirigiendo a nuestros ciudadanos, nos preguntamos que le ha hecho Ellura a ella." Justo en ese momento, un poni azul medianoche con espadas de metal en vez de alas se acerco de la Princesa.

"Princesa Luna." La voz del Semental era brusca.

"Ah, Teniente Shadow Streak. ¿Tienes algo que informar?"

Shadow Streak inclino su cabeza. "Nuestros exploradores han regresado de su patrulla como lo solicito, hay actividad en el Everfree y un diámetro circundante de Ponyville, a unas diez millas de distancia. Intentamos acercarnos para investigar, pero nos dispararon y tuvimos que retirarnos. Me temo que algo vendrá, algo grande."

Antes de que la Princesa Luna pudiera responder, un destello violeta brillante apareció junto con seis ponis más. "¡Gracias a Dios que están todos aquí!" La voz de Twilight se dio a conocer a medida que corría al centro de nuestro pequeño grupo. "Tengo que decirles algo. Traté de enviarle una carta a la princesa, pero cuando la envié, todo lo que recibí de vuelta fue…" Ella desplego un pergamino que estaba levitando. En lugar de una carta, en realidad era un poster de se busca, que representaba a todas las Mane six, la princesa Luna, y yo.

… _Bueno mierda. Ahí va la convincente Celestia._ Comenté.

Gilgamesh le arrebato el poster del agarre mágico de Twilight y se lo llevo a la cara. Todos los ponis dieron un paso atrás, preparándose para cuando el guerrero explotara.

"Tienes. Que. Estar. ¡PUTAMENTE! **¡BROMEANDO!**" él grito antes de vaporizar la mayor parte del papel con una explosión de su visión de calor. Luego arrojo los restos humeantes al suelo antes de pisarlos. "**¿¡COMO PUEDE ELLA CONFIAR EN LOS MALDITOS BASTARDOS CORPORATIVOS EN VEZ DE SU ESTUDIANTE PERSONAL Y SU PROPIA HERMANA!? ¿¡QUE MIERDA ESTA MAL CON ELLA!? ¡ESA PEQUEÑA PEDAZO DE-!**" Se detuvo en seco, reprimiendo su ira con un gruñido antes de tomar una respiración profunda. "Voy a necesitar un minuto," dijo simplemente antes de pisotear hasta a unos metros de distancia y respirar profundamente. "Sé como el agua," murmuró.

Una vez que Gilgamesh se sentó a meditar y quedarse quieto, Twilight se inclino hacia mí. "… ¿Qué quiere decir mierda?"

… _Te diré después._

"¿Es un… amigo tuyo?"

_Él es. Está aquí para ayudarnos._

"Oh… bien. Odiaría ser la persona con la que este enojado."

_Twilight, tú y yo._

Antes de que la conversación continuara, se podía escuchar una sirena aullante a lo lejos. Una vez que había terminado, una voz sonó fuerte y clara. "**Atención Ciudadanos de Ponyville. Acordado con el artículo .1 de las regulaciones de riesgo biológico, y de acuerdo con la autorización de la princesa Celestia, su ciudad ha sido infectada con un peligroso contagio. Por lo tanto, Ponyville está programado para ser sometido a cuarentena. Por favor regresen a sus hogares y permanezcan allí hasta que consideremos que es seguro salir de nuevo.**"

A lo lejos, pudo verse movimiento. Sin embargo, no solo desde una dirección, alrededor de Ponyville, ponis de todas las formas y tamaños estaban haciendo una marcha directa hasta aquí. Muchos de ellos llevaban abrigos negros con el emblema de la corporación Ellura en ellos, otros más estaban vestidos con la ropa de la guardia real. A pesar de todo, lo único que me importaba era que eran muchos. Los ponis a nuestro alrededor comenzaron a entrar en pánico y parlotear en frenesí, sus pezuñas comenzaron a resonar alrededor haciendo caso omiso de cualquier otra cosa, provocando que los ponis corrieran de lado a lado.

Mi ojo se estrecho. _Así que así es como va a hacer, ¿verdad?_

* * *

**~Gilgamesh~**

Esto fue malo. No solo estaba Ellura haciendo un asalto completo, sino que en realidad tenían una maldita autorización de Celestia para seguir adelante. Decir que estaba enojado era una subestimación. Demonios, incluso _lívido_ era una subestimación. No podía entender como Celestia, el poni más sabio y amable de Equestria, podía hacer algo tan ridículo. Supongo que… algo en mi se rompió, y de repente supe lo que tenía que hacer.

"Princesa Luna," la llamé sobre los gritos de los ponis, captando su atención mientras me ponía de pie. "Usa la Voz Real de Canterlot. Envía a los civiles a casa."

La Princesa Luna pareció un poco nerviosa por la repentina calma de la voz del guerrero, pero asintió y ascendió hacia el cielo. "**¡Súbditos, te imploramos que regresen a sus hogares! ¡Nos ocuparemos de esto lo mejor que podamos!**" Los ponis no necesitaron que se les repitiera dos veces, todos ellos corrieron a sus respectivas casas, dejándonos a mí, Némesis, Bronze Mane, los elementos, la Princesa Luna, y sus guardias en las calles.

"Twilight Sparkle, tenemos que mantenerlos fuera y mantenerlos fuera para siempre. ¿Ideas?"

Twilight estaba en modo pánico, su melena estaba deshilachada y estaba inhalando y exhalando profundamente mientras miraba la línea de ponis avanzar constantemente.

_¡Twilight!_ Némesis grito. Su voz pareció sacarla de allí, nos miró, aún con pánico en sus ojos.

"Bueno… ¡No sé! Quiero decir, podría crear una barrera alrededor de Ponyville para evitar que entren, pero tomaría mucho tiempo. ¡Ellos estarían aquí para entonces! Mi hermano es mejor con los escudos que yo, ohhh, desearía que estuviera aquí…" Ella comenzó a hiperventilar nuevamente.

"¿Hasta dónde se extendería?" Le pregunte con firmeza.

Presentándole un problema, Twilight Sparkle pareció calmarse un poco. "Si puedo canalizar una cantidad justa de magia, excluyendo la ley de la relatividad de Starswirl y…"

"¡Corta el mumbo jumbo mágico Twilight!" Rainbow Dash dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia los ponis que se acercaban. "¡Estamos un poco apurados aquí!"

"Cierto bueno, yo diría… ¿un kilometro? ¿Tal vez un kilometro y medio?"

"Ponte a trabajar en eso. Mientras tanto, Rainbow Dash, lleva a Fluttershy, Némesis y parte de la Guardia Lunar a su cabaña para recuperar a sus animales, y ha Zecora y los suministros que puedas necesitar. Princesa Luna, tú, Rarity, y el resto de tu Guardia protejan a Twilight Sparkle mientras ella prepara el hechizo. Applejack, tú, Pinkie y yo iremos a la granja para conseguir a tu familia y la mayor cantidad de manzanas que podamos."

"¿No llevaras a ninguno de Nuestros soldados contigo?" Luna pregunto.

"Estoy bien por mí mismo. Lo que me lleva a una última precaución," comencé antes de dirigirme a ella. "Princesa Luna, puede sonar extraño lo que pueda oír, pero le tengo un gran respeto y admiración. Siempre lo he hecho, sin importar en que realidad te veo. Este no es mi reino, así que necesito que tomes la decisión aquí. La Guardia Solar se salvara sin importar nada, pero está la cuestión de las fuerzas de Ellura. Puedo derrotarlos, Princesa. Puedo hacerlo sin terminar ni una sola de sus vidas, tengo ese poder. Pero el hecho es que _no_ quiero darles esa cortesía. Hay una parte de mí que está _gritando_ por sus cabezas. Pero este es tu reino, tu reino y tus ponis. Si me pides que muestre moderación, lo haré. Si me dejas hacer lo que deseo, no puedo prometer que aún quedaran cuerpos para enterrar de esa escoria. Sus vidas están en tus pezuñas, Princesa Luna. ¿Qué quieres que haga?"

Todos me miraban con conmoción, tratando de procesar no solo la intensa malicia que tenían mis palabras, sino que también por acabar de colocar a la Diarca Lunar en el acto.

La Princesa Luna me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, y el efecto total de lo que acabo de decir le pasó factura. Miró hacia la pared de ponis que avanzaba, el conflicto se elevó en sus ojos. Ella se volvió hacia mí otra vez. "Por mucho que nos gustaría verte castigarlos por lo que han hecho, valiente Gilgamesh, no pueden recibir castigo si ya no están con nosotros, ¿verdad?"

"Cierto. Entiendo. Twilight, ponte a trabajar. Applejack, Pinkie, pónganse detrás de mí. El resto de ustedes, prepárense para seguir adelante."

Los miembros menos regimentados del equipo dudaron pero siguieron mis órdenes. Me acerque al grupo de ponis que bloqueaban el camino hacia Sweet Apple Acres.

"¡Alto! ¡Ríndete o serás abatido!" el comandante de Ellura gritó. Los agentes de Ellura prepararon sus armas de fuego, que parecieron tener el nivel de armas del Salvaje Oeste, rifles repetidores y revólveres de acción simple. La Guardia Solar preparó sus ballestas y todos los unicornios cargaron magia.

Las dos yeguas poni tierra se asomaron nerviosamente detrás de mis piernas.

"¡Escuchadme, ponis! ¡Soy Gilgamesh, el poderoso guerrero que ha vencido a dragones y ejércitos enteros! ¡A la Guardia Solar, os digo que regresen a su Princesa y la protejan de estos viles embaucadores! ¡A los agentes de Ellura, les advierto ahora, vuelvan con sus amos corporativos, esos despreciables asesinos, o sufrirán mi ira!"

La guardia solar miró al comandante Ellura con confusión. El poni resoplo. "Amenazas y mentiras vacías. Que vas a hacer, o '¿poderoso guerrero?' ¡Todo lo que tienes es tu tamaño y tu lanza! ¡Nosotros tenemos pistolas!"

Incluso en mi furia tranquila, no pude evitar sonreír ante lo que me había dicho.

"No, lo que tienes son balas y la esperanza de que cuando tus armas estén vacías yo ya no esté de pie, porque cuando aun lo este, te habré derrotado antes de que puedas recargar."

El comandante gruño. "¡Acaben con el monstruo!"

Rápidamente castie Aceleración, Protección y coraza sobre mí antes de desenganchar rápidamente mi Naginata. Mientras todos descargaban sus armas y su magia, desvié hábilmente sus explosiones con mi arma, las pocas que sí me golpearon apenas me hicieron alguna maldita cosa, rebotando en mi forma encantada. Después de casi medio minuto de disparos se detuvieron, el shock y el miedo en sus ojos fue palpable.

"Mi turno."

Agarré mi arma y la giré. _Duro_. Todos salieron volando por una ráfaga de viento nivel huracán, apenas ganando la oportunidad de gritar antes de que chocaran contra los árboles, entre ellos, o simplemente siendo expulsados hacia el horizonte.

"¡Dulce Celestia!" Applejack chilló.

"¡Yowie zowie!" Pinkie exclamo. "¡Ahora eso si es un show!"

"¡Agarren las armas!" Les grité a las dos yeguas, sacándolas de su estupor. "¡MUEVANSE!" Les ordene a los otros.

* * *

**~Shadow Streak~**

Si había algo que Shadow Streak sabía, era sobre su lealtad y compromiso con la Princesa. Ni una sola vez había cuestionado alguna decisión que ella haya tomado, o pensar que algún acto suyo fuera falso.

"¡A tu izquierda!" Shadow Streak se volvió, interceptando una flecha que casi había roto sus defensas. Lo corto en dos pedazos con un corte de sus alas metálicas, luego se volvió para interceptar a otro poni que se precipitaba hacia la Princesa Luna por detrás. La luz purpura iluminaba el campo de batalla, proyectando un extraño resplandor sobre los pelajes de los ponis que le rodeaban. Las nubes de tormenta se habían reunido sobre sus cabezas, y los truenos comenzaron a retumbar cuando la luz magenta llego a un punto muy por encima de ellos, luego se extendió y comenzó a formar una gran cúpula. La luz emanaba de un unicornio purpura, que estaba en el centro de su grupo. Habían formado un circulo a su alrededor, otros habían tomando el cielo y aventurado hacia el campo de batalla para interceptar a los soldados antes de que llegaran a sus defensas. El unicornio de alabastro llamado Rarity demostró ser más que una simple modista, los hechizos caían de su cuerno en rápida sucesión, empujando a la Guardia Solar y a los soldados de Ellura hacia atrás o noqueándolos completamente.

No, ni una sola vez Shadow Streak había cuestionado a la Princesa Luna, pero incluso ahora, en el fondo de su mente, una pregunta le corroía. Podía ver la locura en los ojos de sus enemigos, podía ver la falta de vacilación y sabía que si dudaba por un segundo, podría ser otro cadáver no identificable en el campo de batalla. También sabía que, si les daba la oportunidad, el enemigo no los dejaría vivir.

Entonces, ¿por qué la Princesa Luna les permitió vivir? Lanzó una mirada hacia la Princesa Luna. Ella había producido una larga lanza, cuya hoja se curvaba en forma de luna creciente en la punta. Una armadura arcana brillante la rodeaba, ella paró y empujó, cortó y oscilo con una elegancia que no había visto en ninguna otra parte.

Un golpe en su cabeza lo sacó de su aturdimiento, y rápidamente tomo represalias con un corte en las piernas del poni atacante. El poni cayó de rodillas, y Shadow Streak se elevo en el aire para lanzar una fuerte patada en el costado de la cabeza del poni, enviándolo varios metros de distancia. Inconsciente, no muerto. Shadow Streak retomo su posición defensiva y entrecerró sus ojos. Tendría que confiar en su Princesa.

* * *

**~Némesis~**

"¡Alto! Por orden de la Princesa Celest…"

"¡STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARS!"

Cargue directamente a través del grupo de ponis que bloqueaban nuestro camino a través del Everfree, enviándolos a volar a todas partes. No disminuí mi velocidad, bombeé mis brazos y seguí corriendo. Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy volaron junto a mí, y varios Guardias Lunares cubrieron la retaguardia.

"Mmm… Sr. Némesis, ¿cree que podría ser un poco más… amable con ellos?"

Eche un vistazo a Fluttershy. _Por supuesto. Me aseguraré de golpearlos un poco más suave la próxima vez. _Justo después de decirle eso, rompí otro grupo de guardias. Fluttershy chilló.

"¡No debería ser mucho más!" Rainbow Dash habló mientras se disparaba delante de nosotros.

"La cabaña de Zecora no está muy adentro, ¡tenemos que obtenerla y movernos!" Asentí. Corrimos hacía un claro. Al otro lado del claro, pude ver el brillo de rifles mientras apuntaban hacia mí. Hacia nosotros.

Pensando rápidamente, agarré a Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash y me gire, exponiendo mi espalda hacia las armas, y use mi cuerpo para protegerlas.

"¡Eep!"

"¡¿Qué…?!"

El dolor floreció en mi espalda cuando oí el disparo de armas, y todas marcaron su huella. Los jirones de mi gabardina volaron a cada lado de mi campo de visión. Ignorando el dolor por el momento, libere a los dos pegasos que tenía en mi poder y me volví mientras levantaba mi lanza cohetes. Los ponis gritaron e intentaron dispersarse justo cuando deje volar algunas rondas. Encontraron su objetivo en el centro de su formación, y un resplandor naranja brillante junto a una explosión resonaron a través del Everfree mientras los ponis salían volando.

La Guardia Lunar emergió del follaje detrás de nosotros y se detuvieron cuando vieron la condición en la que yo estaba. Escuche a Fluttershy jadear.

"¡Némesis! ¡Estás herido!" Miré por encima de mi hombro. No pude ver mi lesión, pero a juzgar por la sangre que había en el suelo a mí alrededor, supuse que no se veía bonito.

_Sé que probablemente te resultara difícil de creer, pero sanará._

"¡¿Qué significa con que sanará?! Las lesiones de ese tipo no sé curan tan fácilmente, tenemos que llevarte hacia un doc…" Corté a Rainbow Dash levantando una mano.

_Hay cosas mucho más importantes de las que preocuparse en este momento que mis heridas, veamos a Zecora y luego vayamos a la cabaña de Fluttershy. _Los ponis parecían inseguros, pero asintieron.

Rainbow Dash fue derecho, justo después de la línea de árboles, la cabaña de Zecora apareció a la vista. Sin dudarlo, abrí la puerta de entrada. _¡Zecora! ¿Estás aquí?_

La Cebra galopo a la vista, su cara con una máscara de incertidumbre. ¡Amigos! ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¡Todos los sonidos y peleas son de una naturaleza muy absurda!"

"¡Ellura está tratando de tomar Ponyville!" Rainbow Dash dijo. "¡Vinimos a buscarte; tenemos que irnos! Twilight está colocando una barrera para protegernos de ellos, ¡pero no llegará a tu cabaña! ¡Por lo tanto tienes que venir con nosotros!"

"Emm… si no te importa," Fluttershy añadió mansamente, escondiéndose detrás de su melena. Zecora sonrió suavemente a Fluttershy antes de darle una mirada dura a Rainbow Dash.

"Reuniré lo que pueda y te encontraré afuera. Para entonces, ¡con suerte, parte de la lucha se calmara!" Con esa última rima, la Cebra volvió a desaparecer en su choza. Me volví hacia los Guardias Lunares.

_Ayúdala a reunir lo que necesita._ Los guardias asintieron y volaron a ayudar a Zecora. Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy y yo salimos a esperar.

"¡Alto! Ríndete o preparen…" Las voces de los guardias en las cercanías fueron cortadas rápidamente mientras viajaban sobre nuestras cabezas. Volví a mirar hacia atrás donde ellos estaban para poder ver a Bronze Mane, con su cuerno humeante mientras miraba a los guardias caídos.

_¿Bronze Mane? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_

Él arrojó una ballesta hacia nosotros, una que Rainbow Dash alcanzo y atrapo con sus pezuñas. Fluttershy comenzó dócilmente a retroceder hacia la línea de árboles. "¡Salvando tus flancos, eso es lo que estoy haciendo!" Él gritó antes de gesticular en la dirección de donde venia. "¡Prepárense, vienen más de ellos!"

Fiel a sus palabras, más soldados de la Guardia Solar y Ellura emergieron de la línea de árboles, con armas entrenadas contra nosotros. Solté un rugido y cargué directamente hacia ellos. Dispararon sus armas, pero no me ralentizaron. Dejaron caer sus armas e intentaron correr mientras yo los atravesaba, agarrando a un poni cercano lo arroje a su grupo de camaradas cercanos. Logrando que cayeran al suelo. Sentí algo presionando contra la parte posterior de mi cabeza.

"Je, que vas a hacer ahora, grando…" Con un golpe, el soldado de Ellura pasó volando a mi lado. Rainbow Dash se lanzó sobre él y le grito.

"¡Eso!" Antes de darme una sonrisa y correr hacia la cabaña de Zecora.

_Te debo una._ Le dije, antes de caminar de regreso a la cabaña también. Varios Guardias Lunares habían salido de la cabaña y estaban batallando contra el avance de ponis, y Zecora también había salido con una maleta llena. Sin embargo, a juzgar por la cantidad de ponis, no había forma posible de que la sacáramos de allí sin pasar por una pelea infernal. En ese momento, un rugido desgarro el campo de batalla, causando que todos se congelaran.

* * *

**~Fluttershy~**

Fluttershy estaba acurrucada detrás de la cabaña de Zecora, tratando de parecer lo más pequeña y menos amenazante posible para poder evitar luchar contra cualquier poni. Estaba temblando. Odiaba pelear, ¿por qué no podían todos llevarse bien?

Entones oyó el sonido de las pezuñas, y miró con miedo a uno de los oficiales de Ellura apuntando un arma hacia ella. "Puedes venir en silencio, o puedes pelear." Él dijo, con el arma haciendo un clic cuando la sujeto.

"E-está b-bien…" Fluttershy respondió dócilmente y comenzó a arrastrase hacia adelante para cumplir con la demanda del soldado de Ellura, pero luego un fuerte rugido desgarró el Everfree. Las orejas de Fluttershy se animaron, mientras el soldado de Ellura comenzaba a mirar a su alrededor presa del pánico.

"¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!" Una Manticora cargó desde el bosque, y el soldado de Ellura solo pudo gritar cuando la bestia levanto una pata y aparto al soldado como si fuera una mosca. Fluttershy miro a la masiva bestia, que primero rugió, entonces ronroneo suavemente mientras miraba hacia abajo.

"¡Oh! ¡Eres tú!" Fluttershy abrazó la enorme cabeza de la bestia, que ronroneo y le lamio en respuesta. "¿Te sientes mejor con tu pata?" La Manticora le mostro a Fluttershy su pata, que parecía estar curada. "¡Oh, bien! Mis amigos y yo estamos tratando de llevar a nuestra amiga Zecora de vuelta a Ponyville, y luego vamos a ayudar al resto de mis animales en mi casa de campo. ¿Quieres ayudarnos?" La Manticora recogió a Fluttershy antes de colocarla boca arriba, luego soltó un rugido y cargó hacia la lucha.

* * *

**~Némesis~**

"¡Retirada! ¡Retirada!" los soldados corrieron presas del pánico mientras una enorme Manticora irrumpía en el campo de batalla con un rugido, golpeando a los soldados de Ellura y a la Guardia Solar por igual, como si fueran de papel. Al principio me sorprendió, pero luego, cuando vi a Fluttershy en su espalda, solo pude sonreír. _Siempre los más tranquilos._ Pensé. _De acuerdo, tenemos a Zecora. ¡Qué algún guaria los escolte de vuelta a Ponyville, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash y yo nos iremos a la cabaña!"_ Asintiendo, parte de la Guardia Lunar se separó de nosotros con Zecora en el remolque. Hice un gesto hacia la cabaña y hacia mí, Rainbow, Fluttershy, y unos tres guardias me siguieron. Podía escuchar como la lluvia comenzaba a caer sobre el suelo a mí alrededor, y sentí algunas gotas en mi cuerpo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la llovizna se convirtiera en una tormenta, y comenzará a llover sin parar. El trueno retumbo en lo alto, haciendo que Fluttershy chillara.

"Oye, ¡¿qué pasa?!" Pude escuchar a Rainbow Dash gritar por la lluvia. "¡No se programo ninguna lluvia está mañana!"

_Es el everfree. _Le dije. _Siempre pasan cosas impredecibles, aunque por lo que parece, también está sucediendo en Ponyville. Me pregunto si alguien está jugando con el calendario._ Una explosión resonante y un relámpago acompaño mi declaración, no pude evitar preguntarme como lo estaba haciendo Gilgamesh junto a los demás…

Ignorando todo lo demás, devuelta en el Everfree donde Némesis había recibido un disparo, un solitario poni vagabundeaba. Usaba gafas y tenía una bata de laboratorio de Ellura. El poni se acerco al lugar donde Némesis había recibido un disparo y extrajo un vial, recogiendo un poco de la sangre en el suelo. Se quito las gafas, revelando brillantes ojos rojos ardientes. "Oh sí," dijo, con una sonrisa en sus facciones. "Esto funcionara muy bien." Relámpagos destellaron y los truenos retumbaron cuando el poni se rió.


	22. Chapter 22

**Estrellas Fugaces [Parte II]**

**~Gilgamesh~**

"¿Cómo te va, Applejack?" Llamé.

"¡Casi termino! ¡Estábamos consiguiendo algunas cosas del granero!"

Asentí y volví la cabeza hacia las fuerzas de la Guardia Solar y Ellura, esperando a casi un kilometro de distancia con sus armas y cuernos entrenados contra mí. Después de algunas ráfagas de viento y desvió de proyectiles y explosiones mágicas, se dieron cuenta de que no había forma de que pudieran vencerme, o incluso acercarse. Ahora solo esperaban que nos moviéramos para poder arruinar nuestros planes.

"¡Bien, ya estamos listos!"

Volteé para ver a la familia Apple, listos para la batalla y el transporte. Applejack sostenía una horca en una pezuña, una cuerda colgando de su espalda y enganchada a un carro lleno de manzanas. Big Mac tenía un hacha de madera y tiraba de su propio carrito, Granny Smith estaba sentada en la parte superior armada con una sartén y un casco militar. Apple Bloom sostenía una pala y llevaba una olla de sopa en la cabeza. Incluso Pinkie Pie estaba tirando de un carro, después de todo era un poni tierra, y tenía listo su cañón de fiesta. Todos los ponis, excepto Granny, también llevaban sus alforjas.

"¡Vamos a mandar a esos malditos idiotas de vuelta de donde vinieron!" grito el anciano Apple.

"Tranquila Granny, solo necesitamos ir a Ponyville para respaldar a Twi y descansar," Applejack interrumpió.

"Más que eso, también tenemos que asegurarnos de lograr llevar estos suministros allí. Si logran sacar alguno de los carros Ponyville tendrá menos alimentos para la tormenta," comenté.

"Ah, no les hagas caso, esos pegaso quitaran esas nubes de tormenta lo suficientemente pronto."

"No creo que sea eso lo que quiere decir, Granny," comentó las más joven de los Apple.

"¡Ahora vamos, Grigormash, pon los músculos de tu yerba a trabajar!" ella ordeno, ignorando a su descendiente.

"Gilgamesh," Applejack corrigió.

"¡Eso es lo que dije!"

Me reí entre dientes del viejo y picante poni. Si su fuerza correspondía con su terquedad, probablemente sería un rival para las Princesas.

"Sería un placer, señora," respondí antes de soltar mi naginata, lanzando mis tres hechizos de pulido antes de cargar hacia adelante.

* * *

**~Rarity~**

El sonido de la magia siempre fue un compañero constante, ya que Rarity disparaba hechizos tras hechizos, los ponis caían uno tras otro como fichas de dominó. La barrera de Twilight había alcanzado su ápice, y ahora se curvaba constantemente hacia abajo, comenzando a formarse sobre la ciudad. Fue en este punto que el guardia y Ellura se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, y concentraron todos sus esfuerzos para tratar de romper la apretada defensa alrededor de Twilight.

Rarity no podía descansar ni por un segundo, cada vez que un poni caía, dos más estaban allí para reemplazarlo. Thestrals revoloteaban por los cielos, seleccionando ponis individuales antes de que pudieran llegar a su defensa, pero solo podían hacer tanto.

Un destello llamó la atención de Rarity, y se dio cuenta de que un grupo de ponis apuntaban hacia sus defensas. Era largo, metálico, y brillaba a la luz de los relámpagos. Rarity escucho un golpe y cerró los ojos preparándose para el dolor. Sin embargo, el dolor nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos, y ante ella estaba la Princesa Luna. La Princesa ahora tenía puesta una armadura, una elegante armadura metálica no muy diferente a la que usó Nightmare Moon, pero parecía mucho menos intimidante en la pequeña Alicornio. Luna levitó su arma a la derecha, un escudo flotaba frente a ella. Una vez que los ponis que les había disparado se detuvieron para recargar, los ojos de la Princesa Luna brillaron.

"¡Falta escoria! ¡**NO** dañaras a nuestros súbditos!" Levanto su arma y la movió con un corté horizontal en el aire frente a ella. Una ráfaga de energía teñida por el color de la luz de luna dejo su espada, golpeando a los ponis atacantes y haciéndolos caer. La Princesa Luna apunto su arma al suelo antes de mirar alrededor, luego la sostuvo a su lado mientras se volvía hacia Rarity. "¿Estás ileso, generosa Rarity?"

Rarity asintió, y la Princesa Luna sonrió. "Bien."

Una ráfaga dejo el cuerno de Rarity, arrojando a un poni que estaba a punto de atacar por detrás de la princesa. La Princesa Luna miró hacia atrás sorprendida antes de darle otra sonrisa a Rarity. Sin embargo, su sonrisa de desvaneció, cuando notó que la calma en el asalto enemigo era demasiado dura, y aún más ponis venían hacia ellos.

"No duraremos mucho más…" La Princesa Luna frunció el ceño, adoptando una postura de lucha una vez más.

"No necesitamos durar mucho más, una vez que Twilight consiga la barrera arriba estaremos a salvo. Solo espero que nuestros amigos puedan regresar a tiempo…" Rarity miro por encima del everfree y el camino hacia la granja de manzanas. "Por favor, dense prisa…"

* * *

**~Némesis~**

Afortunadamente, la cabaña de Fluttershy estaba relativamente cerca de la cabaña de Zecora, logramos salir del Everfree y entrar en el claro cerca de la cabaña de Fluttershy en un tiempo relativamente corto.

"¡La barrera está a mitad de camino!" Rainbow Dash voló e hizo un gesto hacia Ponyville. "¡Tenemos que apurarnos! ¡Vamos!" Ella salió disparada hacia la cabaña, la Manticora siguiéndonos y yo yendo por la retaguardia. Cuando nos acercamos, notamos que había una cantidad impar de vagones alrededor de la casa de Fluttershy.

_Bueno, eso es definitivamente extraño… Fluttershy, supongo que no necesitabas todos esos vagones por alguna razón._ Ella sacudió lentamente su cabeza. Asentí y tomé la iniciativa, llegando primero a la puerta de entrada. Extendí una mano para dejarlos atrás y luego abrí la puerta lentamente. Inmediatamente, una forma oscura pasó por mi cabeza y salió a la luz.

"¡Elizabeak!" Fluttershy saltó de la manticora para consolar a la figura, que resulto ser un pollo. Entrecerré los ojos antes de abrir el resto de la puerta. Dentro era, de la mejor manera que podía describirlo, caos. Las cosas estaban arrojadas por todas partes, los muebles fueron volcados, y las plumas y pieles flotaban en el aire. Lo que más noté fueron las jaulas, en su mayoría jaulas de animales atrapados en ellas. Una vez que abrí la puerta por completo, vi al personal de Ellura recogiendo algunos de los animales de Fluttershy.

Estuve a punto de actuar, pero una pequeña figura amarilla y rosada pasó a mi lado, y se cernió unos pies delante de mí. "¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?!" El personal de Ellura se detuvo y se giró, mirando al pegaso amarillo que les estaba gritando. "¡¿Capturando animales inocentes sin manera de defenderse?! ¡¿Qué les pasa?!"

Un poni con un abrigo teñido de rojo y una melena rubia sonrió. "Mi, esta tiene la boca bastante grande. Bueno, en realidad no es de tu incumbencia, pero como de todos modos pronto estarás muerta, te lo diré. Estos," dio una patada a una pequeña jaula cercana con un grupo de pequeños puercoespines en ella. Por el rabillo del ojo, vi a Rainbow Dash lejos de la casa. "Animales sucios y ESTÚPIDOS se estarán ejecutando a través de nuestro programa de genética. No serán "inocentes" por mucho más tiempo." Él sonrió.

Rainbow Dash me susurró al oído. "Amigo, aléjate de la puerta."

Miré hacia ella. …_¿Por qué?_

Fue entonces cuando lo oí. El bajo gruñido que constantemente se convirtió en un grito. Lo que sucedió después… bueno, te ahorraré los detalles, pero te diré que al menos fui lo suficientemente cortés como para cerrar la puerta antes de retroceder.

…_Siempre son_– Me estremecí cuando escuché un choque masivo desde el interior de la casa de campo, seguido de un grito espeluznante. –_Los tranquilos_.

Una vez que todo quedó en silencio, Rainbow Dash avanzó lentamente hacia la casa de campo, abriendo la puerta con su pezuña. En el interior, cada jaula se pulverizó en un lío no identificable, y el personal de Ellura se desparramó por la habitación, algunos de ellos en posición fetal y meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Fluttershy estaba en medio de la habitación, el miembro de Ellura de antes estaba sentado frente a ella y la miraba fijamente, su rostro era una máscara de horror abyecto.

"Eh… ¿shy?" Rainbow Dash tocó con una pezuña el hombro de su amiga. Fluttershy se estremeció, luego se puso de pie. Ella se volvió, sus grandes ojos azules se ensancharon. Tan pronto como ella se apartó del semental, el semental cayó sobre su costado, respirando pero sin moverse.

"Oh… mi… ¿qué pasó?"

_Algo sobre lo que necesito ver a un psiquiatra en un año o dos_… murmuré.

Nota para mí mismo, nunca, NUNCA, hacer enojar a Fluttershy.

Después de que los miembros de Ellura fueran… atendidos, fue solo una cuestión de buscar en el resto de la cabaña cualquier animal que quedara, luego Fluttershy agarró cualquier pertenencia importante e hizo pasar a sus animales por la puerta. En la distancia, el campo de fuerza se estaba acercando al suelo.

"Está bien, tenemos los animales, tenemos a Zecora, ¡VAMOS! ¡Podrían necesitar nuestra ayuda!" Después de un gesto de asentimiento, Fluttershy volvió a montar su manticora, y salté, y nos dirigimos a Ponyville una vez más. Solo esperaba que todos los demás estuvieran aguantando bien.

* * *

**~Shadow Streak~**

El teniente thestral apenas logró desviar otra bala con sus espadas de ala antes de correr hacia adelante para cortar al atacante a través de la pata delantera antes de golpear su arma de fuego y golpearlo en la cabeza. Estaba jadeando pesadamente, empujándose al límite absoluto.

Entonces gritó de dolor cuando un virote de ballesta le golpeó la pierna trasera. Su tropiezo lo dejó abierto para una explosión mágica que lo derribó. Levantó la cabeza solo para ver una hilera de armas apuntando hacia él. Resignado a su destino, se tensó, esperando la picadura final de los proyectiles.

[Youtube: Muramasa: The Demon Blade OST – Gods of Heaven and Earth]

De repente, de todas las cosas, una música comenzó a sonar. Shadow Streak vio a tres ponis tierra tirando de carretas de manzanas que se acercaban, pero fueron severamente eclipsados por la intimidante figura bípeda que se dirigía hacia la ciudad. El guerrero Gilgamesh había alzado su naginata, sus ojos brillaban de un poderoso color rojo, y la música intimidante de alguna manera sonaba a su alrededor. Una gran parte de las fuerzas opuestas dispararon sus armas y explosiones de magia, todas rebotando contra él, sin siquiera molestarse en esquivarlas o bloquearlas, antes de estrellarse contra los ponis como un ariete.

El guerrero luego comenzó a balancear su arma, desatando ráfagas de aire que enviaron a los enemigos a volar como hojas en el viento. Los golpes al suelo desencadenaron enormes explosiones de tierra con efectos similares a las fuerzas de Ellura y la Guardia Solar. El ser acorazado continuó asaltando a los que lo atacaron, sin reaccionar ante la miríada de rayos y balas, simplemente para atraer su atención. A medida que continuaba, el viento comenzó a girar en espiral a su alrededor como un tornado, sus brillantes ojos de poder y el ocasional golpe de un rayo desde arriba impactó el miedo incluso en su propio corazón. Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que eso era exactamente lo que buscaba el guerrero, hecho aún más evidente por los gritos de las fuerzas enemigas cuando retrocedían o incluso huían de él.

En medio de esta intimidante exhibición, levantó su arma hacia arriba. "**¡NUNCA ME CANSARÉ!**", Proclamó antes de que un rayo lo golpeara. En lugar de convulsionar de dolor, la electricidad comenzó a acumularse en la punta de su arma. Luego se abalanzó sobre las fuerzas enemigas gritando "_**¡SENTIR LA CIUDAD DEL CIELO!**_" Golpeó su arma contra el suelo y produjo lo que el teniente solo pudo describir como una ola de electricidad, extendiéndose hacia adelante por varias yardas y disparando a cualquier oponente enfrente de él. Shadow Streak nunca lo admitiría, pero casi se meo ante el despliegue de poder. Era como mirar a un dios enojado atacando a simples mortales, algo que las leyendas de las Princesas habían descrito en las fábulas. Por un breve momento, se preguntó si realmente podría ser su igual.

Cuando los ponis de Ellura y la Guardia Solar se alejaron del guerrero, Shadow Streak descubrió algo más. Una figura en el cielo, pero no era un pegaso. Era bípedo, no como el guerrero que estaba diezmando a sus oponentes. Luego, con un estruendo de trueno para acompañarlo, la figura aterrizó en medio de los ponis que huían, lanzando varios volando mientras lo hacía. Luego se puso de pie, empequeñeciendo todo a su alrededor. Los relámpagos brillaron, y la única parte de la criatura que no estaba envuelta en la sombra era su brillante ojo rojo.

"¡STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARS!" Los ponis gritaron y trataron de alejarse de él, pero el monstruo era implacable, girando de izquierda a derecha, y enviando a sus enemigos a volar, o desenfundando su arma y causando enormes explosiones en el campo de batalla. En resumen, las dos figuras bípedas hicieron poco trabajo del ejército que casi había sido su final.

"¡Retirada! ¡La barrera está casi cerrada, necesitamos salir de aquí antes de que nos encierren! "El personal de la Guardia Solar y Ellura comenzaron a huir hacia el borde de la barrera, los heridos solo lograron un arrastramiento o un trote cojo. Cuando los ponis intentaron huir por la ruta del Everfree, una Manticora masiva les bloqueó el paso y se dispersaron rápidamente para encontrar otra ruta. Shadow Streak trató de luchar con sus pezuñas, pero volvió a caer. Una suave pezuña azul se le extendió. Levantó la vista para ver a la Princesa Luna de pie sobre él, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Necesitas ayuda, Teniente?" Shadow Streak solo pudo sonreír tímidamente, luego tomó la pezuña de la Princesa. Ella le sonrió suavemente. "Has hecho un buen trabajo aquí…" Shadow Streak escuchó un fuerte golpe. El tiempo se ralentizó. Los ojos de su Princesa se abrieron en conmoción. El mismo Shadow Streak solo pudo mirar el destello rojo que apareció en el costado de su Princesa, antes de que sus piernas le fallaran y ella comenzara a caer. A esto, él tomó una respiración brusca y se lanzó hacia ella.

"¡PRINCESA LUNA!"

* * *

**~Némesis~**

Escuché el disparo, pero no me preocupe hasta que el thestral con alas de metal gritó el nombre de la Princesa Luna. La vi caer, y luego yacio inmóvil en las pezuñas de su soldado.

No pude describir lo que sentí en ese momento… pero en todo caso se sintió como una ira indescriptible. Estaba enojado. Al diablo con eso, estaba furioso. Estaba libido. Miré y vi a un unicornio bajando un arma que había estado apuntando a la Princesa Luna. Sentí un aumento de presión en mi cabeza, e hice todo lo que pude para ralentizarlo o detenerlo, pero no hubo forma de prevenirlo.

Este poni tenía que morir.

Comenzó lento, un gruñido bajo en mi garganta y estaba pisando fuerte hacia él. No estaba en control de mis propias acciones. No creo que él supiera lo que se le venía, ya que tenía una sonrisa satisfecha en su boca. El poni tenía un abrigo verde oscuro con una melena negra. Entonces él optó por mirarme, y la sonrisa cayó.

"**¡STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSS!**", El poni dejó caer su arma y corrió. No estaba teniendo nada de eso. Me agaché y _salté_, navegando sobre su cabeza y aterrizando frente a él con un choque. Cayó y comenzó a alejarse de mí.

"¡A-atrás!"

Ignoré sus súplicas y envié un tentáculo para envolverlo alrededor de él. Dejó escapar un grito ahogado, y me di la vuelta y lo tiré. No con la intención de matar, a este poni le quedaba mucho antes de que le permitiera morir. Rebotó en el suelo como un trapo, y se detuvo cerca del ayuntamiento. Volví a pisotear hacia él con renovado propósito. Estaba tosiendo, escupiendo sangre y agua de lluvia. El gruñido se levantó de nuevo en mi garganta y sentí algo tirando de mis manos, instándome a terminar.

Podía escuchar voces a lo lejos, gritando mi nombre, diciéndome que parara. Voces familiares también, pero casi eran como un sueño. Eran de algún recuerdo de hace mucho tiempo. No eran importantes.

Quería parar, me seguía repitiendo eso. Tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo. Pero cuando me acerqué al poni incapacitado, mi mano se apretó en un puño, y me di cuenta.

No _podía_ parar.

Levanté mi mano, preparado para asestar un golpe que lo terminaría. Entonces, una figura alta se interpuso entre nosotros. En mi rabia, no reconocí quién era, pero mi puño se detuvo.

_SAL de mí camino_… Mi voz estaba distorsionada, no sonaba como mía.

"Recupera el control de ti mismo, Némesis," ordenó la figura. "Eres un monstruo en el cuerpo, no en el alma."

_Dije '¡MUEVETE!'_

Le di un puñetazo en la cabeza solo para que se hiciera a un lado y me agarrase la muñeca. Antes de darme cuenta que me tiraron de espaldas. Me moví para apuntar mi lanzador hacia él solo para que algo afilado me apuñalara la muñeca y me sujetara el brazo.

¡_EL DEBE MORIR!_

"¡Toma el control de ti mismo! ¡Recuerda lo que dijiste sobre la venganza, hace unas horas!"

Las palabras de la figura provocaron un dolor de cabeza, y con ellas, recuerdos. _'Como he experimentado en el pasado, la venganza es como un fuego salvaje. Lo destruye todo, incluso las cosas que están cerca de él.'_

Dije… ¿Dije eso?

El dolor de cabeza creció, y solo pude gritar de dolor. Era casi como tener una experiencia fuera del cuerpo, me estaba mirando a mí mismo hacer y decir estas cosas, pero no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. Luego, en el vértice del dolor, sentí que estaba retomando el control de mi cuerpo.

Parpadeé una vez, volviendo la cabeza. Seis yeguas me miraban, algunas con la pezuña en la boca y mirándome con una mezcla de miedo y preocupación. Volví la cabeza de nuevo. Gilgamesh estaba de pie sobre mí, un arma metida en mi muñeca.

_Eh… ¿me perdí de algo? ¿Qué pasó?_

Gilgamesh retiró su arma de mi brazo antes de ofrecer su mano.

"Solo una batalla con tu peor mitad. No te preocupes, no hiciste mucho."

Tomé su mano y él me puso de pie.

_Lo siento. No sé qué_-

"Tus razones fueron justas, pero te consumieron. Matar debe hacerse por necesidad, no por castigo, especialmente para los más débiles que tú," dijo en un tono que solo podía describir como sabio.

_¿Asesinar? Yo no–_

Luego caminó hacia el unicornio que había sido la fuente de mi rabia antes de detenerme justo en frente de él. Me di cuenta entonces, la condición en la que se encontraba el unicornio.

…_Oh Dios… ¿Yo…?_

"Se ha dicho que la misericordia es la marca de un gran ser," afirmó. Un momento después, pateó al semental lo suficientemente fuerte como para mandarlo a rebotar varias yardas. "Supongo que solo estoy bien."

Todos se quedaron en silencio por un momento más, el semental que Gilgamesh había pateado se estaba alejando de nosotros ahora. Después de un momento, recordé por qué me había enojado tanto.

_¡Princesa Luna!_ Me dirigí a las seis yeguas que nos habían estado observando. _¿Es ella…?_

"Ella estará bien." Twilight habló. Su postura era inestable, y parecía que estaba a punto de caerse. "Sus Thestrals la están llevando al hospital de Ponyville ahora. Ella recibirá la mejor atención que puedan ofrecer allí."

_Bien…_ suspiré. Miré a través de Ponyville. Una reluciente barrera púrpura cubría la totalidad de la ciudad. Los miembros de Ellura y la Guardia Solar estaban dispersos, algunos inconscientes y otros aún arrastrándose inútilmente hacia el borde de la barrera. Una gran cantidad de ponis aún estaban reunidos fuera de la barrera, mirándonos.

_Deberíamos detener a quien se haya encerrado aquí con nosotros. Pueden ser nuestros prisioneros. ¿Puede alguno de ustedes ir al hospital y pedir ayuda a algunos de los guardias lunares?_ Ellos asintieron y se pusieron en marcha para hacer precisamente eso. Twilight comenzó a tropezar hacia el hospital.

_Twilight_.

"¿S-sí?" Ella me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

_Ve a descansar un poco. Te lo has ganado._

Ella me dio una sonrisa cansada antes de cambiar de dirección y tropezar hacia la biblioteca. Me volví hacia Gilgamesh, todavía de espaldas a mí. Puse una mano en su hombro para llamar su atención. _Gilgamesh, ¿todo bien?_

"Esta será una batalla difícil, Némesis. Lo siento, no estaré aquí para verlo todo," comenzó. "Pero al menos puedo ayudarte a prepararte lo mejor que pueda antes de irme." Se volvió hacia mí, con una expresión de tristeza en sus ojos. "Reúne a los ciudadanos y ata a los miembros de Ellura y la Guardia Solar. Tengo un discurso en el cual trabajar."

* * *

**~Gilgamesh~**

Me paré tan intimidantemente como pude frente al ayuntamiento, todos en Ponyville murmuraron o se quedaron en silencio, temiendo que pudieran decir algo que pudiera enojar a la imponente figura que estaba ante ellos. A mi derecha estaban los miembros obligados de la Guardia Solar y Ellura, y a mi izquierda estaban los Elementos (menos un unicornio lavanda agotado), los Thestrals, la Princesa Luna, que insistió en asistir a pesar de sus heridas y, por supuesto, Némesis.

"Ciudadanos de Ponyville," comencé. "Mi nombre es Gilgamesh, guerrero de más allá del tiempo y el espacio. Provengo de un reino no muy diferente a este, una Equestria gobernada pacíficamente por dos poderosas Princesas del Sol y la Luna, y habiendo sido salvada varias veces por seis yeguas valientes unidas por su amistad. De hecho, si se encontraran repentinamente allí, sería muy difícil saber que habían cambiado de ubicación. Aparte de un detalle importante. Me volví y señalé al grupo de ponis en las gabardinas negras y batas de laboratorio con las insignias de Ellura.

"Ellos. Esta muy alabada corporación Eurella está ausente de mi reino. Y mucho para su beneficio, podría añadir."

Esto me valió varias miradas de los ponis de Ellura, que rápidamente ignoré.

"Ustedes se podrían preguntar '¿cómo puedo decir tal cosa? ¿No sabe de los grandes avances en curación y medicina que han logrado?'"

Varios murmullos de acuerdo vinieron de la multitud en eso.

"A esto le digo que aunque no tengo conocimiento de primera mano de tal cosa, sí puedo adivinar que, de hecho, se han proporcionado varios beneficios increíbles, especialmente en un mundo más propenso a usar magia que química. Sin embargo, estos beneficios, aunque sin duda grandes, son solo un frente para sus verdaderas maquinaciones. Toda una compañía dirigida por ponis con delirios de grandeza, experimentando con una sustancia que no pueden esperar controlar con la esperanza de alcanzar el poder, cegada al hecho de que sus creaciones los destruirán y, lo más importante, más que dispuestos a tratar a sus compañeros ponis como nada más que _sujetos de prueba_."

Varios gritos de desaprobación sonaron entre la multitud, pero para mi sorpresa se levantó un pegaso amarillo mantequilla con una melena rosada. "¡Sé que es difícil de creer, pero todos ustedes deben escucharlo! ¡Lo primero que vi fue lo que estos… estos horribles ponis han hecho!" En el arrebato de Fluttershy, los ponis parecían conmocionados, pero todos se callaron y escucharon lo que tenía que decir.

"Entiendo que esto es difícil de creer, y de hecho no tengo más que palabras y testimonios de otros para intentar convencerte. Pero te aseguro que hablo con la verdad. Y por terrible que parezca, no es la primera vez que existe una organización como esta. Usaron la misma sustancia, realizaron los mismos experimentos, tuvieron el mismo poder político y financiero para encubrir sus delitos. Incluso tenían un nombre que suena similar: la Corporación Umbrella."

Está bien, eso no era exactamente cierto, Umbrella no era real, pero no necesitaban saber eso. Además, Eurella era una copia al carbón que me sorprendió que no viera ninguna versión de Poni del Sr. X enviado a Ponyville.

"Usaron el dinero de sus prácticas comerciales legítimas, de la creación de medicamentos que salvan vidas, para financiar sus verdaderas ambiciones, y su buena voluntad solo les ayudó. Después de todo, ¿quién sospecharía de un negocio tan caritativo como responsable de las atrocidades sobre las que la mayoría solo podría tener pesadillas?"

Más murmullos entre la multitud. La mayoría parecía estar de acuerdo con lo que estaba diciendo, pero aún escuchaba la desaprobación ocasional, e incluso la palabra 'monstruo' lanzada alrededor.

_Cree lo que quieras_, escuché a Némesis hablar en voz alta. _Este 'monstruo' como lo llamas acaba de salvar sus vidas. Y sin importar cómo te sientas por mí o por él, lo que dice es la verdad absoluta_.

"¡Ellura creó la cura que evitó que mi bebé muriera cuando era un potro!" Oí a una yegua gritar sobre la multitud. "¡¿Me estás diciendo que usaron eso como una cubierta?¡"

"En cierto sentido," comencé. "La recuperación de tu hijo fue sin duda un beneficio pequeño pero significativo para ellos. Eso no solo hizo que ganara su propia fe en ellos, sino también en los clientes potenciales y, lo que es más importante, los inversores. Cuantas más vidas salvaran, más dinero recibirían y más fondos tendrían para continuar su trabajo. También sospecho que en el fondo de sus mentes razonaron que otro poni que se mantendría con vida sería otro posible sujeto de prueba en el futuro."

"¡Esos…!" La yegua de repente se lanzó hacia los miembros de Ellura, quienes se estremecieron visiblemente. Varios ponis tuvieron que detenerla.

"Entiendo tu rabia, pero por favor, refrénate. No te ayudará a ti ni a nadie." Volví a dirigirme a la multitud. "Desafortunadamente, debo traerte noticias más angustiosas. La influencia de Ellura es incluso mayor que la del anterior Umbrella, ya que incluso la Princesa Celestia ha depositado su plena confianza en ellos, como debería ser evidente por la presencia de la Guardia Solar aquí," dije mientras señalaba a los sementales y yeguas en armadura brillante. "Y si eso no fuera suficiente prueba, permítaseme cimentar la veracidad de mi afirmación." Avancé hacia el grupo que se estremeció y luchó mientras me acercaba. "¿Quién de ustedes está a cargo?"

Un semental unicornio se veía visiblemente incómodo, pero habló. "Y-yo. Mayor Solar Flare, oficial de más alto rango presente."

"Dime, Solar Flare, ¿qué órdenes recibiste sobre los Elementos de la Armonía y la Princesa Luna?"

Solar Flare parpadeó, mirando profundamente en pensamiento por un momento. "N-Nos dijeron que los elementos y la Princesa Luna habían sido víctimas de la enfermedad de Némesis, y que debíamos capturarlos y restringirlos por cualquier medio necesario."

"Y, por supuesto, como el buen soldado que eres, no cuestionaste esa orden ni por un momento, ¿verdad?"

Solar Flare tragó audiblemente. "Fuimos conscientes de que Némesis se propagó alrededor de una enfermedad dondequiera que iba, aunque me pareció un poco extraño que una enfermedad pudiera inducir empatía a un individuo…" Su voz se apagó. "…pero no, no lo cuestioné. El incumplimiento de las órdenes no es algo que quiero en mi registro."

"¿Y qué piensas ahora?" Pregunté, señalando al otro lado del escenario, más específicamente a la forma herida y vendada de la Princesa Luna.

Respiró profundamente, mirando a Ellura a través del escenario. "Creo que la Princesa Celestia está equivocada en su creencia de Ellura, y que la verdad debe ser conocida." Él entornó los ojos.

Lo miré a los ojos y no vi ningún rastro de engaño en ellos. Me volví hacia los Thestrals y asentí, los ponis oscuros caminaban por el escenario y comenzaron a deshacer los lazos de sus compañeros.

"Solar Flare, es probable que usted y sus soldados ya hayan sido declarados 'contaminados' por los asesores de Ellura de Celestia. En el momento en que abandones esta barrera, serás perseguido por los agentes de Ellura y tus propios compañeros. Aún así te doy la opción, ¿te quedarás o te irás?"

Solar Flare miró por encima del resto de la guardia y los thestrals antes de que él asintiera. "Nos quedaremos por ahora, creo, aunque haremos planes activamente para encontrar una manera de llegar a Canterlot e informar a Celestia de lo que ha sucedido. Esto…" hizo un gesto hacia el campo de fuerza, y el personal de Ellura que había instalado carpas afuera con símbolos de riesgo biológico en ellos, y ponis caminando con equipo de materiales peligrosos. "Esto está mal."

"Me alegra que lo pienses," dije antes de volverme hacia la multitud. "Ciudadanos, esta es la situación en la que se encuentran. Su amada Celestia está dispuesta a confiar en los agentes de Ellura hasta tal punto que incluso estaría dispuesta a permitir que invadan su ciudad," me volví para enfrentar el otro extremo de el escenario. "Para detener a los héroes que han salvado su reino, a su propio protegido e incluso a su propia hermana, y están dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa para mantener esa confianza." Volví a los ciudadanos. "Esto no será una tarea fácil, pero hay esperanza. Cuanto más apretado encierres a un animal, más intenta liberarse. Incluso con toda su fe en ellos, incluso Ellura no puede contener a la Princesa por completo. Si aguantas el tiempo suficiente, finalmente Celestia decidirá actuar ella misma, y Ellura solo puede detenerla durante tanto tiempo. Cuando ella venga, esa será tu oportunidad de mostrarle la verdad. No te mentiré, esto sin duda será una terrible guerra de desgaste, y puedes quedarte atrapado aquí tratando de aguantar días o incluso semanas. Tu habilidad para cooperar se pondrá a prueba hasta el límite, y es posible que desees arremeter contra algo en su frustración. Pero si encuentras estos momentos difíciles, solo necesitas mirar fuera de esta cúpula de seguridad para ver la verdad," dije mientras señalaba a los ponis en trajes de materiales peligrosos. "Que debes perseverar, o estarás muerto. O mucho peor."

Ahora, en lugar de fruncir el ceño o murmurar, los ponis estaban pisando sus pezuñas y animándome. La Princesa Luna estaba sonriendo ampliamente, y las seis yeguas se estaban abrazando. Némesis se quedó a un lado, con los brazos cruzados, pero me imaginé que si pudiera sonreír, lo estaría haciendo.

* * *

**~Némesis~**

Para mi sorpresa, los ponis no estaban tristes ni agobiados por el discurso de Gilgamesh, pero vigorizados. Se estaban moviendo con energía, y pude sentir algo de su felicidad que me rozaba. Me encontré con Gilgamesh a un lado mientras salía del escenario.

_Ese fue un discurso infernal. No creo que pueda agradecerte lo suficiente por hacer eso._

"Cualquier cosa por un amigo," dijo simplemente. "Quería hacer todo lo que pudiera, especialmente considerando que no puedo quedarme."

"¡¿No puedes quedarte?¡" Una bola de pelusa rosa se estrelló de repente en la pierna de Gilgamesh, y Pinkie Pie la envolvió con un abrazo masivo. "¡Pero aún tengo que lanzarte una fiesta de 'guau-gracias-por-salvar-ponyville-con-tus-movimientos-ostentosos'! ¡Y todavía tengo que lanzarle a Nemmy una fiesta de 'lo sentimos, pensamos que eras un tipo malo, pero ahora no lo hacemos'! ¡No me digas que te vas!" Miró a Gilgamesh con grandes ojos de cachorrito, lo cual, lo admito, hizo que incluso mi corazón se derritiera.

El guerrero rascó a la yegua rosa de fiesta detrás de las orejas. "Créeme Pinkie, hay muy pocas cosas que me gustaría que más de una de tus fiestas celebrada en mi honor, pero tengo mi propia Equestria que me necesita. Aunque no hay Ellura, hay cosas que no pertenecen allí, y soy el único lo suficientemente fuerte como para detenerlas. Y, lo que es más importante," se detuvo y se volvió para mirar a los agentes de Ellura que se estaban llevando. "A pesar de cómo me veo ahora, no soy el mejor para controlar mis emociones. Incluso ahora tengo que reprimir mi ki… hacer algo de lo que pueda arrepentirme de esa _escoria_."

"Seguro que nos engañaste, Sugarcube." Applejack habló, trotando hasta nosotros junto con el resto de las Mane Six. "Por la forma en que pudiste calmar a Némesis, ya te imaginé siendo uno de esos psiquiatras sofisticados que tienen para los ponis en las ciudades grandes."

"Ciertamente," Rarity habló, inclinando su cabeza. "¿Cómo puedes mantenerte tan tranquilo a pesar de tus…?" Miró de nuevo a los ponis de Ellura. "¿…impulsos?"

Se volvió para mirar a la Princesa Luna. "Dar tu palabra a alguien a quien veneras ayuda. Eso y he aprendido algunos trucos a lo largo de mi vida para intentar engañarme y hacerme pensar que soy feliz."

La Princesa Luna interrumpió su conversación con sus medallas y vio a Gilgamesh mirándola. Ella sonrió y trotó hasta nosotros. "No creemos que nosotros… no, no creemos que _Equestria_ pueda agradecerles lo suficiente por todo lo que han hecho. Ustedes dos." Ella miró entre Gilgamesh y yo. "Tienes mi más sincero agradecimiento." Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia los dos.

_Realmente no hay nada por lo que estar agradecido_, hablé, mirando también a los ponis de Ellura. _Hice lo que pensé que era correcto. No podía dejar que otra Corporación Umbrella se fuera a la raíz de un mundo que ni siquiera tenía nada que ver con ellos en primer lugar._

"Aún así," habló Luna, levantándonos la vista. "Tus intenciones fueron puras, y tu corazón es sincero. Nos haría un gran placer si nos permitiera darles algo a los dos. No es mucho, pero esperamos que sirva para rectificar lo que nosotros y nuestra hermana les hemos hecho, Némesis. Y esperamos que sirva como algo para que nos recuerden, valiente Gilgamesh."

"Un regalo. ¿Para mí?" Preguntó Gilgamesh, aparentemente aturdido por la idea.

"De hecho," dijo Luna con una sonrisa. "¡Thestrals! ¡Formación!" En esto, los Thestrals que se desparramaban entre la multitud tomaron atención, y se acomodaron en una fila de ponis que nos rodeaban a los dos. La multitud se quedó en silencio mientras observaban. Un Thestral solitario caminó hacia nosotros, los otros Thestrals hicieron un saludo. El único Thestral llevaba una gran caja en su espalda. Cuando nos alcanzó, la Princesa Luna la recogió con su magia, y cuando la abrió, reveló dos medallones relucientes, decorados con una gran piedra preciosa que representa el símbolo de Equestria, Celestia y Luna que giran entre sí con el sol y la luna.

"Esta es una insignia de honor, algo que todos y cada uno de los guardias trabajan para lograr en toda su vida. Es la más alta forma de honor que está a nuestro alcance concederle, y como dijimos, no es mucho, pero esperamos que sirva a su propósito previsto." Mientras hablaba, levito los medallones hasta nuestras cabezas. "Y no solo es una insignia de honor, sino que también actúa como un espejo bidireccional. Ustedes dos pueden comunicarse entre sí a través de los reinos, por así decirlo, sin necesidad de reunirse entre sí. También te proporcionará luz cuando descubras que te falta una." Ella inclinó la cabeza. "Realmente no podemos agradecerles lo suficiente por todo lo que han hecho por nosotros."

_Yo… no sé qué decir_. Hablé, mirando a Gilgamesh.

"Tú y yo, compañero," dijo simplemente. Luego se volvió hacia Applejack. "Oye, AJ, voy a necesitar tu consejo sobre algo."

Los ojos de Applejack se abrieron un poco al ser dirigidos tan directamente, pero ella sonrió. "Sea lo que sea, haré lo mejor para darte una respuesta."

"Les dije a los ponis que tendrían que aguantar por días o incluso semanas, pero la verdad es que ustedes incluso podrían necesitar meses. Para entonces ustedes probablemente tendrán problemas de comida. Me imagino que podría enviarles algunas cosas de mi dimensión, pero la verdad es que no estoy exactamente en los mejores términos con mi propia Equestria. He estado tratando de arreglarlo pero, bueno, digamos que la situación de Nemmy no es exclusiva de él. Así que tengo que preguntar… ¿cómo debo convencer a mi propio Applejack para que le dé algo de su cosecha a un tipo que no le gusta o no confía en particular para que pueda ayudar a alimentar a un grupo de ponis en otra dimensión?"

"Oh… eso es un chorrito en el que estarás." Applejack se rascó la barbilla con su pezuña.

"Quiero decir, es una situación desesperada, por lo que robarles no está fuera de discusión, pero realmente preferiría no tener que inclinarme a hacer eso."

"Te diré una cosa, si buscas hacerte amigo de ese Applejack, y ella se parece mucho a este Applejack," Applejack se puso una pezuña en su pecho. "'Robar' de su huerto de manzanas definitivamente no _es_ la mejor manera de hacerlo," sonrió. "Si quieres tener el buen lado de mah, la forma más rápida sería a través de mi familia." Miró al resto de los Apples. "Los convences de que eres un buen tipo, y no tardaré en seguirte."

"Mm. Bueno, tengo algunas buenas acciones en mi haber, como salvar a su hermanita y sus amigas de un pulpo pervertido."

"Eh… ah no te pediré detalles sobre eso terrón de azúcar, pero si salvas a mi hermana, puedes apostar a que seré el primero en defender tu caso cuando tengas la cabeza 'bloqueada' en el punto metafórico."

"Espero que sí. Bueno, de todos modos, el tiempo se mueve de manera diferente entre dimensiones, por lo que será mejor que regrese. La última vez que pasé unas doce horas en una dimensión solo para encontrar que pasaron dos semanas en la mía," Gilgamesh dejó a Pinkie Pie dando, su último rasguño detrás de las orejas, antes de desatascar su naginata. "Les deseo lo mejor."

_Buena suerte con las cosas en tu dimensión_. Asentí. _Dale a Celestia una buena paliza por mí, cuando eventualmente llegues a entrenarlas una vez que las hayas convencido de que no vas a matar a todas las razas en Equus._

"Je. Sí, lo haces parecer tan simple. Bueno, nos vemos," dijo antes de cortar una grieta en el espacio entre las dimensiones. "Que los vientos de la Libertad lleven sus alas."

"¡Pero soy un poni tierra!" Declaró Pinkie.

"Metafóricamente."

"Ah, ok."

Y con eso saltó dentro cuando cerrándose detrás de él.

* * *

**Golden Shield~**

Confusión. Confusión y dolor. Esas eran emociones con las que ya estaba familiarizada.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Semanas? ¿Meses? Perdí la noción del tiempo cuando la sacaron de su hospital. Ahora estaba atada a una camilla, en una habitación oscura grande y vacía. Vería el ocasional destello de luz, y una leve esperanza aumentaría sobre que su familia vendría por ella, pero siempre fue solo otro doctor.

Le habían hecho algo. Ella podía sentirlo, tratando de abrirse camino. Se sentía como si estuviera en su lecho de muerte, esperando lo que fuera para pasar factura. El sonido de una puerta al abrirse llegó a sus oídos, y la luz inundó la habitación. Levantó la cabeza para ver a un hombre con una bata de laboratorio acercarse a su camilla.

"Señorita Shield. ¿Cómo nos sentimos?"

"Vete al Tártaro."

"Bien, la función verbal todavía funciona bien, por lo que veo." Levantó una jeringa y la golpeó con la pezuña una vez. Un poco de líquido de color rojo oscuro salpicó su extremo.

"¡N-no! ¡No más! Lo he tenido con tu maldita Celestia…"

Las correas que la sujetaban se apretaron, y ella gritó de rabia. "Sh, shhhh mi querida. No hay necesidad de luchar en este momento. Tu biología es muy especial, sabes, hemos probado varias cepas diferentes del virus en ti y… bueno, en lugar de convertirte en lo que nuestros… otros sujetos," las imágenes aparecieron en las paredes que la rodeaban de repente, mostrando ponis en descomposición todavía caminando. "Has perseverado. Has derrotado al virus y lo has convertido en algo… más." Dio un golpecito a la jeringa con la pezuña. "Ahora, tengo una última cosa para ti. Es una muestra pura y sin mancha que adquirí de nuestra… fuente original. Una última cosa, y si funciona, puedes volver a ver a tu familia."

Su lucha cesó.

"Ah, eso aún te atrae, ¿no?" Entonces sintió que la jeringa entraba y su visión se puso roja.

**Notas del Traductor:**

Crossover con I Will Hunt You Down de -TGM-


	23. Chapter 23

**¡Deja de Golpearte!**

"Debo admitir que me sorprendió cuando lo descubrí. Nunca esperé que tomaras esta ruta," dijo la cebra, leyendo el periódico.

_**¿Un Bárbaro Clásico?**_

_**"Sinfonía del año" traída por nada menos que Gilgamesh**_

"Oye, me sorprende que Vinyl quisiera que también lo hiciera. Espero que Octavia no esté demasiado enojada con ella," dije mientras tomaba un poco más de té rojo zebafricano.

_Maldita sea, nunca me cansaré de esta mierda._

"Ojalá no sea nada más que una disputa entre amantes, y pronto ambas estarán juntas en el saco."

Si no recordara que estaba bebiendo el néctar de los dioses y me hubiera obligué a no hacerlo, y habría lanzado un escupitajo. En lugar de eso, me tragué la bebida antes de girarme para mirar a Zecora, con la boca estirada en una sonrisa maliciosa.

"…No tenía idea de que fueras fanática de ese tipo de humor."

"¿Por qué, porque rimo? Me meto en eso de vez en cuando."

"Je, lo tendré en cuenta… ahora me tienes en eso."

Ella se rió entre dientes. "Bueno, entonces, amigo mío, ¿tienes planes antes de que termine este día?"

"Casi siempre me mantengo abierto para ver cómo reaccionarán Celestia y Luna a este desarrollo más reciente. Me hice ver como un idiota en el Imperio de Cristal, pero Twilight me sorprendió usándolo como una distracción para recuperar una de mis armas, por lo que no me sorprendería si todavía sospecha de mí, incluso con el concierto. Estoy seguro de que ya saben que me estoy escondiendo en el Everfree, así que supongo que es solo una cuestión de ver si 'Vendrá a buscarme'. Mientras tanto, creo que exploraré un poco más el bosque. No lo tengo todo memorizado." Deje la taza de té vacía. "Gracias de nuevo por el té, Zecora."

"Adiós y te deseo lo mejor. Recuerda que siempre puedes descansar aquí por un tiempo."

"Tendré eso en mente. Adiós por ahora," dije antes de salir por la puerta.

Descubrí que el Bosque Everfree era un lugar mucho más grande de lo que esperaba, y el hecho de conocer sus pros y contras fue cada vez más difícil y me aventuré a alejarme de Ponyville. Después de unas pocas horas encontré una parte particularmente espinosa del bosque, aunque eso no fue realmente un problema para mí, con toda la cosa de la armadura y todo eso.

_Sin embargo, esto parece familiar por alguna razón._

Encontré una roca y por diversión salté encima de ella, solo para que se cayera debajo de mí. Terminé cayendo en un agujero, tropezando de un lado a otro mientras caía antes de entrar en una caverna subterránea. La roca simplemente se cayó y se detuvo. No tuve tanta suerte y en su lugar caí en un charco de agua. Me apresuré a respirar mientras nadaba hasta la cima antes de jadear cuando llegué a la superficie.

"¡Gah! Bueno, eso fue inesperado."

"¿Qué cosa?"

Me quedé inmóvil mientras me giraba lentamente para mirar al que hablaba… con mi voz. Vi una copia perfecta de mí mismo, hasta el último detalle mirándome.

_Oh, mierda, es la Piscina Espejo._

"Te ves fuerte. ¿Quieres pelear?"

"Em, en realidad, estoy un poco ocupado, así que si no te importa…" comencé.

"¡Qué mal!" Mi copia gritó antes de soltar su naginata y darme la vuelta. Apenas logré soltar mi Escudo Genji y bloquearlo, pero la fuerza fue suficiente para enviarme de vuelta a la Reserva de Espejos antes de rebotar hacia el otro lado.

_Oh genial, igual que los clones de Pinkie eran un grupo de buscadores de diversión desconsiderados, este tipo es solo un loco-por-la-batalla. Tengo que derribarlo_…

Mi pensamiento se cortó cuando recibí un golpe en la cabeza que me envió a estrellarme contra la pared. Me las arreglé para ver que otro Gilgamesh había sido creado, probablemente cuando fui golpeado de nuevo en el agua. Cuando mi conciencia comenzó a desvanecerse, los vi a ambos mirarse fijamente antes de que saltaran el uno al otro… y luego caer en la piscina espejo.

_Esto… solo puede terminar… mal…_ fueron mis pensamientos finales antes de que me desmayara.

* * *

"Espera, ¿quieres decir que realmente te has estado reuniendo con él desde lo que hizo después del incidente Mare-Do-Well?" Preguntó Twilight, completamente aturdida.

"Sip. Ha sido desde hace un tiempo, ¿verdad?" Vinyl respondió simplemente.

"No es broma. No puedo creer algunas de las cosas que estaba haciendo en ese entonces," agregó Rainbow Dash, recordando la medida en que su ego se fue a la cabeza.

"Han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces, cubo de azúcar," dijo Applejack. "Ay, ¡ni siquiera sabíamos que Twi tenía un hermano!"

"¡Ni que existiera el _fabuloso_ Imperio de Cristal!" La Rarity sonó.

"Disculpen, pero ¿podemos concentrarnos, por favor? Me gustaría resolver este problema lo antes posible," intervino Octavia. "De esa manera al menos solo tendré un problema en mi vida."

"Oh vamos, Tavi, no estás tan enojada, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Vinyl.

El violonchelista simplemente resopló y siguió trotando. Esta mañana, Octavia apenas podía lavarse sin escuchar los chillidos de paparazzis que intentaban golpear la puerta de su habitación de hotel. Afortunadamente, las Princesas habían publicado varios Guardias para disuadirlos y tuvieron la amabilidad de teletransportarlos fuera de su habitación y de regreso a casa. Desafortunadamente, ella también les había pedido que buscaran a Gilgamesh para que pudieran hablar con él, e hizo que los Elementos de la Armonía la acompañaran.

"¡Ooh! ¡Ooh! ¡Cola Nerviosa!"

Todos los ponis se volvieron rápidamente hacia Pinkie antes de moverse debajo de lo que pudieran, mirando hacia el cielo.

"¿Qué podría estar cayendo del cielo fuera-?" Twilight comenzó antes de que escucharan gritos. Pronto, una figura titánica se estrelló contra el suelo, destruyendo todos los árboles en su camino.

"¡Oh Dios mío!" Fluttershy chilló cuando una nube de polvo comenzó a elevarse.

La figura gimió mientras se levantaba. "Ugh. Eso apestó."

"¿G-Gilgamesh?" Octavia preguntó.

El ser se levantó y los miró. "Oye, ¿quieres pelear?"

"¿Q-Qué?"

"¡Entonces luchemos!"

El guerrero lanzó su arma hacia la yegua estupefacta solo para que Vinyl la tirara al suelo antes de que sufriera algún daño.

"¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?" gritó el DJ.

"¡Peleando! ¡Es divertido! ¡Deberías intentarlo!" Él respondió antes de golpear el arma contra ellos, solo para golpear la tierra. Un destello violeta vino de atrás, cuando Twilight y los dos músicos salieron de la teletransportación.

"No sé lo qué está pasando, ¡pero CORRAN!" gritó, y todos los demás siguieron su ejemplo, galopando de regreso a Ponyville, con el luchador enloquecido pisándole los talones.

* * *

"Hermana, sólo cálmate."

"¿¡Cómo puedo hacerlo!? ¡Solo dejaste que mi estudiante y sus amigos vayan a reunirse con ese guerrero y ni siquiera los enviaste juntos con los Elementos o con algunos guardias como respaldo!"

Luna suspiró mientras observaba a su hermana retroceder en medio de Ponyville, sus instintos maternales se volvían locos. La idea del diarca Lunar fue enviarlos desarmados y sin vigilancia como una muestra de paz, algo que su hermana no estaba interesada en absoluto.

"Celestia, por favor, estás poniendo nerviosos a nuestros súbditos." Luna explicó, señalando a los ponis que miraban, sus expresiones igualmente preocupadas.

Celestia respiró hondo para relajarse antes de sentarse.

"Yo… lo siento, es solo que-"

"No te preocupes, Celestia, yo también estoy un poquito preocupado, pero lo mantengo junto," dijo Spike, moviendo sus garras. "Quiero decir, sé que puede dar miedo, pero al menos fue muy amable conmigo."

"Sí, Twilight me lo dijo."

"Spike tiene razón, querida hermana. Estoy segura de que podemos tener fe en-"

"¡AYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDA!"

Todas las caras se giraron para ver a las ocho yeguas galopando de regreso a la ciudad.

"E-Estoy segura de que hay un-" Luna comenzó vacilante, solo para ser interrumpida por una voz estruendosa.

"¡Vuelve aquí para que pueda vencerte!"

"¿Estabas diciendo?" Celestia replicó, alzando su Zweihander y su martillo de guerra.

Luna gimió. "Bueno, nos preparamos por si acaso," respondió ella, levitando su gladii y parándose sobre sus patas traseras para sostener su alabarda.

Celestia se movió primero y arrojó su martillo a la cabeza de Gilgamesh, quien no le prestó atención hasta que se estrelló contra él y lo envió a dar vueltas por el camino. Celestia casi vaciló, notando lo extraño que era para él ser tan inconsciente, antes de llamarle el martillo y desatar la voz de Real de Canterlot.

"**¡GILGAMESH, ESTÁS BAJO ARRESTO POR TUS CRÍMENES CONTRA EQUESTRIA! ¡BAJA TUS ARMAS A LA VEZ Y TE MOSTRAREMOS MISERICORDIA!**" gritó, aunque no tan poderosa como podría hacer, para evitar dañar a sus pequeños ponis.

El guerrero gimió mientras se levantaba. "Ugh, ¿qué fue eso?" Se sacudió la cabeza antes de darse cuenta de los dos alicornios. "Guau, ustedes son muy grandes, ¿no? ¡Apuesto a que van a poner una gran pelea!" declaró, saltando a sus pies.

Celestia y Luna se sorprendieron por esa respuesta. Era casi como si no los reconociera. Se sacudieron rápidamente de su estupor antes de quemar su poder. Los ojos de ambas comenzaron brillar de color blanco. La melena y la cola de Celestia se volvieron de color amarillo brillante antes de que se viera envuelta en llamas. La melena y la cola de Luna se volvieron negras, mientras que las estrellas brillaban más. La oscuridad se alzaba de sus pezuñas cuando chispas de electricidad salían de su hocico mientras resoplaba.

"**¡ESTA ES TU OPORTUNIDAD FINAL! ¡RINDETE DE UNA VEZ!**" Luna gritó.

"Ah, ¿qué cosas que harás?" Él respondió antes de cargarlas agitando su lanza.

Celestia saltó sobre el columpio y Luna se agachó debajo de él antes de que los dos lo atacaran simultáneamente, Luna golpeó sus piernas con su gladius, causando que tropezara, mientras que Celestia lo golpeó en la cabeza con su martillo. Mientras caía por el aire, ella lo golpeó con su espada, enviándolo más alto, dándole a Luna la oportunidad de teletransportarse por encima de él y luego empujando su alabarda hacia él, enviándolo al suelo y haciendo un enorme cráter.

El guerrero gimió mientras se levantaba. "Je. No está mal. ¡Sigamos con esto!" Gritó antes de saltar hacia las princesas que aún flotaban. Ambas se teletransportaron rápidamente detrás de él y lo golpearon con una explosión de magia que lo envió al suelo una vez más.

"**Hermana, algo no se siente bien con esto,**" dijo Luna, mientras observaba al guerrero levantarse de nuevo.

"**Lo sé. También noté que algo está mal, pero no podemos preocuparnos por eso ahora. Solo enfócate en detenerlo.**"

La batalla que duró la siguiente media hora no fue grandiosa ni majestuosa ni una palabra de alabanza. El trabajo en equipo superior de las Princesas y la falta total de Gilgamesh de su competencia habitual llevaron a una continua paliza unilateral. Sin embargo, a pesar de que permanecían constantemente arriba, las Princesas todavía estaban exhaustas cuando finalmente cayó.

"Ustedes… perras…" fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que cayera en su cara.

Ambas princesas jadearon mientras sus exhibiciones mágicas comenzaron a retroceder. Mientras reinaba el silencio, los otros ponis se reunieron para ver la victoria que sus gobernantes habían logrado.

"Nosotras… nosotras ganamos," dijo Celestia en un tono relajado, con una sonrisa formándose en su rostro mientras lanzaba sus armas.

"No," murmuró Luna. "No puede ser. Este no es él."

"¿Qué? Luna, ¿qué estás-?"

"Este no es Gilgamesh. De alguna manera, sé que este no es él. Sus movimientos no tenían nada que ver con él, no usaba magia, ni siquiera se transformó."

"Luna, entiendo que es un poco demasiado para asimilar, pero-"

"Y esa última palabra, ese insulto, fue la prueba final que necesitaba," la interrumpió.

"¿Q-Qué quieres decir?"

Luna se volvió hacia su hermana. "Hace un milenio, después de nuestra primera confrontación con él, salí a enfrentarlo a misma mientras te recuperabas."

"Lo recuerdo. Fue quizás la cosa más tonta que hayas hecho."

"Nunca te conté lo que pasó. Lo que me dijo después de mi derrota."

"¿Qué te dijo?"

* * *

**Hace 1.598 años**

Luna gimió mientras intentaba levantarse del suelo, luchando contra el dolor en su cuerpo mientras la sangre corría por sus labios.

"¡Jaja! ¡Qué pelea! ¡Pensar que podrías afrontar un desafío así, no solo sola sino que también herida!" Gilgamesh felicitó, aplaudiendo sus esfuerzos. "¡Aunque puedes ser la más débil de las dos hermanas en términos de poder físico y destreza mágica, ciertamente eres la que tiene el mayor espíritu guerrero! ¡No puedo esperar a ver qué tipo de Princesa serás en el futuro!"

"Eh… No estés… tan lleno de ti mismo,… bárbaro… No nos detendremos… ni cederemos… hasta que seas derrotado." Ella se esforzó por decir. Tosió un poco más de sangre. "Miramos hacia adelante… para ver tu reacción… ante tu derrota."

"'Mi reacción', ¿dices? Me temo que si esperas que llore y me queje, no obtendrás tal cosa. Si me vencieras, te felicitaría."

"¿'Felicitar'? ¿De qué locura… hablas?"

"Princesa Luna, no tengo planes para el futuro. No me importa la riqueza o el estatus. No busco controlar el mundo. Ni siquiera me importa la victoria. Solo busco la emoción de la batalla, la quema del alma en los enfrentamientos, e incluso en la derrota puedo encontrar la felicidad. Lo único que podría molestarme es si perdiera sin ofrecer un desafío adecuado para el que me derrotó. Así que entrena duro, Señora de la Noche, para que pueda felicitarte ¡Para ti en tu logro de algún día! ¡Sé más fuerte, Princesa Luna!"

* * *

"¿Ni siquiera en la victoria?" Preguntó Celestia, sorprendida de escuchar tal cosa.

"Esto nos insultó por su derrota. Eso solo es prueba suficiente de que él no es el guerrero con el que nos hemos enfrentado tantas veces."

"Entonces, ¿quién podría ser este-?"

"¡Oye!"

Toda la ciudad se volvió hacia el Everfree solo para que sus ojos se abrieran de horror al ver a otro Gilgamesh.

"¡Le patearon el culo!"

"¡Oye, él lo hizo!"

"¿Fueron esas dos allá?"

"¡Creo que sí! ¡Deben ser fuertes!"

El horror de los ponis solo crece al ver aparecer a tres Gilgamesh más.

"¡Voy a luchar contra ellas!"

"¡No, _yo_ voy a luchar contra ellas!"

"No, ¡yo!"

"Oye, ¿qué está pasando aquí?"

"¿Hay una pelea? ¡Quiero entrar!"

El sudor comenzó a manchar el abrigo de Twilight cuando decenas de Gilgamesh comenzaron a aparecer desde el Everfree.

"La Piscina Espejo. Encontró la Piscina Espejo," dijo en voz baja.

"¡Twilight, usa esa cosita zappy que hiciste en todos los otros yo para hacer que se vayan!" Pinkie gritó.

"¿Eh? ¡Oh, cierto!"

Twilight disparó el hechizo que aprendió antes. Golpeó a uno de los Gilgamesh, pero no tuvo efecto.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó uno de ellos confundido, solo para que su pensamiento fuera interrumpido por un puño en la cara y volviera a pelearse entre sus clones.

"¿P-Por qué no funcionó?" Twilight tartamudeaba. Ella volvió a disparar el hechizo, esta vez al clon que había sido derrotado por las Princesas, y funcionó, convirtiéndolo en una brizna antes de enviarlo de vuelta a la piscina.

"Creo que es demasiado fuerte para que funcione, por lo que primero deben debilitarse."

"Pero incluso si estas son solo copias, son increíblemente poderosas," explicó Luna. "Nos hemos agotado al tratar con uno solo, no podríamos derrotar a tantos."

"Tal vez no tengamos que hacerlo," comenzó Celestia. "Míralos a todos peleando unos contra otros. Si se derrotan unos a otros, entonces podemos simplemente tratar con los rezagados y-"

De repente, una explosión masiva sonó y uno de los Gilgamesh fue enviado a la alcaldía, derribándola.

"…O, podrían terminar destruyendo Ponyville antes de que eso suceda," se corrigió a sí misma.

"¿Q-Qué hacemos, Princesas?" Preguntó Twilight, su melena comenzando a desplegarse. "¿Cómo podríamos tratar con-?"

[Youtube: Atomic Ray-Against GILGAMESH by t+Pazolite]

De repente, un grito se escuchó junto a la música cuando los árboles comenzaron a derrumbarse. En unos momentos algo estalló fuera del bosque, enviando a los clones volando en el aire. Cuando se estrellaron contra la tierra, el ser se había detenido frente a las Princesas y los Elementos, jadeando pesadamente.

"¿G-Gilgamesh?" Luna tartamudeo, finalmente pudiendo ver bien a la criatura frente a ella.

El guerrero respiró hondo antes de volverse hacia los clones ascendentes, girando su naginata antes de hablar.

"¡YO SOY EL PODEROSO GUERRERO QUE HA VENCIDO A EJERCITOS, DRAGONES, EJERCITOS DE DRAGONES, Y TAMBIÉN A LOS QUE SUBEN Y BAJAN EL SOL Y LA LUNA!" Comenzó antes de apuntar su arma a sus clones. "¡Y USTEDES POBRES INMITACIONES NO VALEN LA PENA QUE TENGAN MI NOMBRE, MUCHO MENOS MI GLORIOSA ROSTRO! ¡Y MUCHO MENOS DIGNOS DE LLEVAR ESA BUFANDA EN SUS CUELLOS! ¡¿USTEDES BASTARDOS SIN CEREBRO QUIEREN UNA LUCHA?! ¡ENTONCES VENGAN Y TOMENLA!"

Los clones se miraron unos a otros por un momento antes de sacar sus armas. "¡A LA CARGA!" Ellos gritaron mientras se dirigían hacia el pueblo.

"¡Whoa nelly!" Exclamó Applejack, retrocediendo junto con el resto de la ciudad.

"¡EL HORROR! ¡EL HORROR!" Lily gritó.

Gilgamesh se agachó antes de lanzarse directamente al cielo, lejos de la vista. Los clones se detuvieron y miraron hacia arriba, antes de mirarse y murmurar confundidos.

Celestia, en la otra pezuña, sabía exactamente lo que iba a pasar. "¡Todo poni corra!" gritó antes de correr hacia el extremo opuesto de la ciudad, con todos los otros ponis siguiéndola.

Pronto se escuchó un silbido cuando Gilgamesh descendió a la tierra.

"_**¡SÓLO PUEDE HABER UNO!**_"

El guerrero golpeó su arma contra el suelo, produciendo una explosión masiva de fuerza que envió una nube de tierra y todo el grupo de clones volando en el aire como muñecas de trapo. Gilgamesh salió de la nube un momento después, desató un temible grito de batalla y comenzó a golpear a sus clones en todas direcciones, golpeando a muchos antes de que incluso tocaran el suelo.

_Esos movimientos_, pensó Luna. _Feroz, pero elegante, cada movimiento preciso y cada golpe poderoso. Este es sin duda el verdadero Gilgamesh._

Mientras ella lo observaba, todos los recuerdos de sus enfrentamientos con él regresaron. Ella lo vio desatar una serie de ataques, incluyendo rayos de calor de sus ojos, explosiones de burbujas en su boca, misiles y guantes de boxeo de sus manos, invocando rayos de luz, cuchillas y ráfagas de viento de su lanza, y temblores de sus pies. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de algo:

_Nunca he podido observarlo pelear antes. ¡Esta es mi oportunidad de aprender sus movimientos para que podamos tener una mejor oportunidad más adelante!_

Luna observó sus movimientos con atención y comenzó a fascinarse con su técnica. A veces dirigía un ataque a otro, aparentemente fluía de un oponente a otro, como un río que corre. Otras veces tomaba amplios columpios circulares, dándole espacio para moverse disparando a sus oponentes. Los movimientos más aterradores fueron cuando fue capaz de concentrarse en un solo oponente, golpeándolos rápidamente como una máquina. Incluso desde esta distancia e incluso con su armadura, ella podía ver el sudor brillando en su frente. Probablemente estaba corriendo por sus grandes y tonificados músculos.

_Espera, ¿qué estaba pensando? ¡Oh no, no otra vez! ¡Es como esa vez!_

"Luna, ¿estás bien?"

"¿Qué?"

La alicornio Lunar se volvió hacia su hermana.

"Tu cara está empezando a ponerse roja," señaló.

Luna ahora notó el calor que irradiaba de su rostro, que instantáneamente creció en intensidad.

_¡Oh, maldita sea todo! ¡Necesito pensar en algo!_

"Em, bueno, es solo que verlo pelear contra todas estas copias tan fácilmente. Me frustra ver cómo nos superaron. Odio sentir que no podemos hacer nada."

Celestia suspiró. "Entiendo, pero simplemente debemos sacar lo mejor de esta situación."

_Bien. Ella me creyó_

"¡Espera, podemos _hacer_ algo!"

"¿Eh?"

"¡Twilight, tu hechizo! ¡Úsalo en los que derrota!"

"¿Qué? ¡Oh, cierto!" El unicornio lavanda respondió antes de disparar a las varias copias que se envían de izquierda a derecha. Algunos no se debilitaron lo suficiente, pero varios se convirtieron en mechones y se dirigieron de nuevo hacia el Everfree.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Está funcionando!" Rainbow Dash gritó.

"¡Gah!"

El grupo se dio cuenta de que Gilgamesh recibió un impacto de uno de sus clones, lo que le hizo perder el equilibrio. Aunque se recuperó el resto aprovechó la oportunidad para atacar. Antes de que él los golpeara fácilmente, haciéndolo parecer sin esfuerzo, pero ahora estaba luchando por mantener el control, ese único error al hacer una apertura que sus oponentes aún estaban aprovechando. Pronto otro logró derribarlo y el resto se amontonó, atrapándolo bajo una masa de cuerpos.

"¡Oh cielos! ¡¿Y _ahora_ qué hacemos?" Rarity exclamó. "Por mucho que odie admitirlo, ¡fue nuestra única oportunidad!"

"No perderá tan fácilmente," dijo Celestia simplemente.

Antes de que cualquier poni pudiera responderle, todos los clones fueron lanzados al aire. Gilgamesh estaba girando rápidamente, disparando rayos de sus ojos que golpeaban impecablemente a los clones. Cuando empezaron a caer, se lanzó un hechizo antes de lanzarse por todo Ponyville, golpeó a sus oponentes contra el cielo con su arma, antes de finalmente saltar tras ellos. Con su lanza extendida, giró, produciendo un tornado alrededor de sí mismo que los absorbió a todos, solo para que se detuviera y los enviara a volar nuevamente con una serie de explosiones. Luego procedió a cortar un agujero en el aire y desaparecer, solo para reaparecer aún más alto en el cielo. Comenzó a golpear rápidamente, desatando los guantes de boxeo de su mano que los envió al suelo muy cerca uno del otro. Incluso cuando todos estaban en el suelo, mantuvo el asalto, golpeándolos más profundamente en el suelo, antes de finalmente disparar y apuñalar a la tierra con su lanza, desatando una explosión masiva de fuerza que los envió a todos a volar.

Twilight los golpeó en el aire de forma rápida y experta con su hechizo, evitando que se estrellaran contra cualquier edificio. El guerrero jadeó mientras miraba a su alrededor, sin ver a ninguno de sus clones, antes de comenzar a reírse. Luego levantó su lanza en el aire.

"**¡SOLO PUEDE HABER UN GILGAMESH!**"

"…Bueno, gracias a Celestia por eso," Rainbow Dash, bromeó. "Oh, em, lo siento, majestad."

"No hay problema."

Justo entonces sonó una grieta enfermiza.

"¡GAH! ¡MI PUTA ESPALDA!"

Gilgamesh tenía una mano en la espalda, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

"Ow. Ow. Owowowowowowowowowow. Creo que me saqué algo."

"Ejem," comenzó Celestia, captando la atención de la guerrera mientras ella y su hermana trotaban hacia él. "¿Te importaría explicar exactamente lo que pasó aquí?"

"Oh, hola chicas. Eh, básicamente me caí en la Piscina Espejo y fui golpeado por uno de mis clones. Lo siguiente que supe es que todos se habían ido, así que simplemente seguí los sonidos de la lucha."

"¿Esperas que creamos que acabas de encontrar la Piscina Espejo?" Preguntó Twilight.

"Si por 'encontrar' te refieres a 'pisar una roca que cayó debajo de mis pies y que rebote hasta que me caí ahí' entonces sí, lo hago."

"Jee, je, eso es muy gracioso. Y sí, puedo ver que eso suceda," bromeó Pinkie.

Celestia suspiró. "Muy bien, creeré que esto fue solo un accidente. Ahora si pudiéramos hablar por un momento-"

"Actualmente, considerando que acabo de salvarlos a todos, ¿podrías quizás hacerme un favor? ¿Tal vez darme una recompensa por mis esfuerzos?" El guerrero interrumpió.

"'¿Una recompensa?' ¿Como qué?" Preguntó Luna.

Gilgamesh se volvió hacia la multitud y vio a las dos yeguas que estaba buscando. "Oigan, ¡ustedes dos! Ustedes dirigen el spa, ¿cierto?"

Aloe y Lotus se miraron la una a la otra antes de tragar.

"Em, sí señor," respondió Aloe.

"¿Qué le gustaría saber, señor?" Preguntó Lotus.

"¿Alguna vez han trabajado en un bípedo antes?"


	24. Chapter 24

**Búsqueda del Alma**

"¡Oh, Dios mío, _sí_! ¡Ustedes dos son increíblemente buenas!"

"Disculpe, señor Gilgamesh, pero ¿podría por favor no decir esas cosas? Parece que… algo más está sucediendo aquí."

"No puedo evitarlo. Ustedes dos son increíbles en-"

***GRIETA***

"_¡YEOWCH!_"

"¡Lo siento!"

"No, no, fue un _buen_ grito. Chicas, sigan haciendo lo suyo. Oooooooh, _sí_…"

Las Princesas, las Mane Six, Spike y varios otros ponis estaban fuera del spa local, escuchando y adivinando lo que estaba sucediendo dentro.

"Un tratamiento de spa. Pide una recompensa por salvar a Ponyville y elige un tratamiento de spa con todos los gastos pagados," dijo Rainbow Dash, que apenas podía comprender la situación.

"Bueno, se lastimó la espalda, entonces solo tiene sentido que le gustaría una masajista entrenada para arreglarla," explicó Rarity.

"Bueno, supongo. Solo espero que él no-"

"Oye, ya que estoy aquí, ¿por qué no vamos por todo? Baño de barro, vapor, oh, y has trabajado en las uñas, ¿verdad? Han pasado años desde que tuve una manicura o una pedicura."

"…Nunca podré mirarlo de la misma manera," bromeó Rainbow.

"Yo tampoco," coincidió Applejack.

"Bueno, esto parece que tomará un tiempo," dijo Celestia. "Podría usar un poco de té y algo que me ayude a superar el resto de este día. ¿Puedo confiar en que las chicas me avisarán cuando termine?"

"¡Absolutamente, Princesa Celestia!" Twilight respondió con orgullo.

"Bien. Voy a Sugarcube Corner."

"Oh no, sin mí, no lo harás," comenzó Luna. "Todavía necesito asegurarme de que dejes el pastel," explicó mientras trotaba con ella.

"Como si fueras alguien para hablar, princesa 'Me comí un buffet completo de galletas con chispas de chocolate'."

"¡Eso fue una vez, y estaba nerviosa!"

Las chicas vieron a los dos pelearse juguetonamente antes de regresar al spa.

"Entonces, em, ¿ahora qué?" Fluttershy preguntó.

"Supongo que esperamos, aunque para ser honesta, escucharlo divertirse mucho me pone celosa," Rarity resopló.

"Sí, y realmente no me gusta solo esperar a que termine," gruñó Rainbow estando de acuerdo.

"Mm… creo que tengo una idea."

El grupo se volvió hacia Twilight.

"Ha sido demasiado aleatorio todo este tiempo. Parece un idiota, pero ¿lo es? ¿Pretendió ser estúpido en el Imperio de Cristal para distraernos y poder obtener una de sus espadas, o solo fue una coincidencia? No lo sé, y _odio_ no saberlo."

"Entonces, ¿qué tienes en mente, Twilight?" Spike preguntó.

Ella sonrió. "Voy a leer su mente."

* * *

"Eh, Twi, ah, sé que esto es por una buena razón y todo, ¿pero es legal?" Applejack preguntó mientras el unicornio estaba de pie sobre su espalda.

"No te preocupes, no voy a estar haciendo ningún control mental ni nada por el estilo. Solo voy a leer sus pensamientos superficiales, no intentaré penetrar en nada profundo. No sé cómo hacerlo de todos modos," respondió Twilight con confianza, finalmente pudo mirar por la ventana. Lo que vio la sorprendió.

Era la primera vez que veía a Gilgamesh sin su armadura, y se sorprendió de lo bien construido que estaba. Su definición muscular empequeñecería a la mayoría de los minotauros, y aunque ella siempre supo que él era grande, lo puso en perspectiva de que tenía que acurrucarse para caber dentro del baño caliente que podía caber unos diez ponis, sus rodillas sobresalían por encima de la superficie y su hombro hacia arriba. Su piel era gris, sin abrigo, aparte de un cabello rubio dorado en su pecho, así como una barba en la barbilla alrededor de su cara y una línea de mandíbula bastante impresionante. Ella no podía ver su melena, ya que estaba envuelta en una toalla, pero solo podía adivinar que era del mismo color. De alguna manera, a pesar de que los ponis y la mayoría de las criaturas de todos los Equis no llevaban ropa, se sentía un poco lasciva por mirarlo así.

Ella sacudió los pensamientos de su cabeza antes de enfocarse en entrar en su mente.

"Twi, ¿estás consiguiendo cualqui-'?"

"¡AAAAAAAAH!"

Twilight cayó a espaldas de Applejack, cubriéndose los ojos con sus pezuñas.

"¡¿QUÉ FUE ESO?! ¡¿QUÉ FUE ESO?! ¡¿QUÉ EN EL NOMBRE DE EQUESTRIA FUE ESO?!"

"¡Twi! ¡Qué pasa!" Applejack llamó mientras ella y el resto de sus amigos se reunían a su alrededor.

"¡Me encontró leyendo su mente y proyectó cosas en mi cabeza!" ella gritó. "Y esas cosas eran… OH CELESTIA, ¡NO TENÍAN NI UN SOLO SENTIDO EN TODO!"

* * *

**Segundos antes (aunque se siente mucho más largo que eso)**

"_Oh, sí. Esto es vida. Si solo tuviera un poco de té para acompañar esto. Tal vez debería comprar un poco más para Celly y Lulu, eso haría que les gustará más."_

"_¿Eso es realmente todo lo que está pensando?"_

"_¿Eh? ¿Quién está ahí?"_

"_¿Qué? ¿Puede oírme?"_

"_Oye, ¿eres tú Twilight? ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi cabeza?"_

"_Tratando de averiguar más sobre ti."_

"_¿Esto es legal?"_

"_¡Como si pudieras hablar! ¡Ahora dime qué estás planeando!"_

"_No, ahora vete. Estoy tratando de relajarme."_

"_¡No me iré hasta que te saque algo útil!"_

"_Es mejor que lo hagas, o de lo contrario haré que quieras irte."_

"_Oh sí, y ¿cómo esperas hacer eso?"_

"_¡Me alegro que hayas preguntado!"_

"_Espera, ¿qué?"_

[Youtube: TFS DragonBall Z Kai Abridged Parody Episode 1]

"¿QUÉ EN EL MUNDO FUE ESO?"

"Una de las cosas más moderadas que podría mostrarte. Sal a menos que quieras experimentar más."

"¡No me harás irme simplemente metiendo cosas raras en mi-!"

"El siguiente."

"¡Espera un minuto-!"

[Youtube: Harlem Shake (Original Army Edition)]

"¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿QUÉ?!-"

"¿Lista para rendirte?"

"¡N-NO! ¡NO VAS A-!"

"El siguiente."

"¡ESPERA, CAMBIE DE-!"

[Youtube: MAD/Lucky Star + Knight of Knights]

"¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"_Y ella se ha ido. Se lo advertí._"

* * *

"¡Twilight! ¡¿Estás bien?!" Celestia preguntó mientras ella y su hermana iban galopando hacia su estudiante y amigos.

"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó Luna.

"¡Ella intentó leerle su mente y-!"

"¿¡Ella qué!?" Luna gritó mientras interrumpía a la yegua granjera antes de que se relajara el rostro. "Oh, debería haberle advertido."

"¿Eh?"

"También he estado sometida a la locura mental de Gilgamesh."

"¿Intentaste leer su mente también, Princesa Luna?" Twilight preguntó, finalmente recuperándose de las visiones que vio.

"En realidad, traté de entrar a través de sus sueños. Desafortunadamente, resultó ser un soñador lúcido."

"¿Un qué?" Preguntó Rainbow Dash.

"Es un fenómeno en el que un ser puede reconocer que está soñando y controlar sus sueños, al menos hasta cierto punto," respondió Twilight en su típico tono de conferencista.

"Entonces, ¿qué pasó?" Spike preguntó.

"Bueno, la primera vez…"

* * *

**Hace 1599 años**

"_Ahora bien, ¿qué sueños tiene una criatura como tú_?"

"_Hola Luna_."

"¿¡_Q-Qué!? ¿Qué brujería es_-?"

"_Oye Lulu. ¡KAIO-KEN!_"

"_Kaio-que-_?"

***WHAM***

* * *

"¡¿_TE GOLPEO_?!" Twilight chilló.

"Y solo se volvió extraño desde allí."

"¿_De qué manera_?" Rarity preguntó, su rostro completamente horrorizado.

[Youtube: It's Peanut Butter Jelly Time!]

El ojo de Luna comenzó a temblar mientras estaba rodeada por los trajes de banana de Gilgamesh, bailando con una extraña melodía. Pronto decidió que la mejor opción era simplemente irse e intentarlo de nuevo.

* * *

"_Bueno, tal vez esta vez no será tan-"_

[Youtube: The Llama Song]

"_Por favor. Desiste. Haz que se detenga_."

* * *

"_Está bien, Luna. Prepárate para_-"

[Youtube: Try not to laugh or grin ~Dancing Storm trooper]

"…_Me voy_."

* * *

"Y luego, estaba…" La cara de Luna se puso roja. "Em, no importa. Estoy seguro de que entiendes la idea general."

"Sólo demasiado," se quejó Rarity.

Luna se sonrojó aún más al recordar la última vez que intentó entrar a través de sus sueños.

* * *

Luna miró a su alrededor, sorprendida de encontrar nada más que negrura a su alrededor, usualmente siendo asaltada con… algo.

"_Oye, Luna. Mira el espectáculo de armas._"

[Youtube: Benny Benassi – Satisfaction (Men Version)]

La princesa se dio la vuelta y lo que vio hizo su cara se pusiera color rojo tomate. Frente a ella estaba Gilgamesh, desnudo, aparte de un trozo de tela que cubría sus partes íntimas, y estaba unido a varias máquinas extrañas… a las que luego procedió a usar mientras flexionaba sus músculos.

"_Oye Luna. Estás babeando_."

"_¿Qué?_"

La princesa se tocó la cara para descubrir que la saliva había empezado a caer por los bordes de su boca. Ella chilló de vergüenza antes de dejar el sueño llano.

* * *

"¡Oh! ¡Guau, me siento genial! ¡Si fuera mi dinero, pagaría el doble!"

El grupo dobló la esquina para ver al guerrero, completamente vestido. Incluso bajo toda su armadura, parecía estar brillando de placer.

"Entonces, Celestia ¿dijiste que tenías algo de lo que querías hablar conmigo?"

La diarca solar se aclaró la garganta antes de acercarse. "De hecho. Gilgamesh, deseo conocer tus intenciones para el futuro y las razones detrás de tus acciones más recientes."

"¡Oye, vamos, Celly, me conoces, hago lo que quiero! ¡Y lo que 'quiero' es ponerme del lado bueno tuyo y de tu hermana!"

"Debe haber más que eso."

"Mm. Tal vez hay, tal vez no. ¿Tal vez te diga si haces algo por mí?"

"Gilgamesh, por favor, tomate esto en serio," suplicó Luna.

"Si no nos dices lo que quieres, entonces debo solicitarte que salgas de Equestria de inmediato."

"¿Q-Qué?" Preguntó Luna, sorprendida tanto por la petición como por la severidad de su voz.

"Guau Tia, eso fue bastante duro," respondió Gilgamesh.

"Difícilmente. Me has atacado a mí y a mis súbditos solo por diversión, y aunque nunca has matado o mutilado a ningún poni, aún sienten dolor. Aunque aprecio las pocas veces que has realizado actos de heroísmo y amabilidad, este evento más reciente ha me demostró que puedes causar una catástrofe incluso por accidente. Creo que sería mejor para Equestria si te fueras."

"H-Hermana."

"¿Princesa Celestia?" Twilight preguntó, completamente aturdida por lo duro que estaba siendo su gentil mentor.

"Oye, tranquilízate. Honestamente, estás empezando a enfadarme un poco aquí. Fue un accidente. Incluso vine a arreglarlo. Además, todavía necesito recuperar mis armas y mi poder," respondió Gilgamesh con algo de frustración filtrándose en su tono.

"Gilgamesh, por favor, te ruego que dejes estas tierras," suplicó Celestia cuando un ceño comenzó a aparecer en su rostro.

"'¿Ruego'? ¿Acabas de 'rogar'?" Gilgamesh dio un paso adelante y rápidamente agarró a la princesa por el cuello, tirándola hacia adelante. "**¡LA PRINCESA CELESTIA NO RUEGA!**"

Todo el pueblo se quedó en silencio, aturdidos por su furioso arrebato.

"La princesa Celestia es una gobernante amable, sabia y poderosa. Es una guerrera poderosa cuyos ojos arden con una furia justa aún más intensa que el sol que manda. ¡Haría cualquier cosa por sus súbditos, y nunca se sometería a nada que los amenazó!"

La Princesa comenzó a apretar los dientes en respuesta, apenas conteniendo su ira.

"¡Ella nunca rogaría, no importa cuán poderoso sea su oponente! ¡Es fuerte y orgullosa! ¡ASÍ ES ELLA, PORQUE NO ES LA YEGUA QUE VEO FRENTE A MÍ!"

"**¡BUENO TALVEZ SE CANSO DE QUE TODO LOS PONIS LE TUVIERAN MIEDO!**" Celestia le devolvió el grito mientras le apartaba la mano. "**TAL VEZ ELLA NO QUERIA SER VISTA COMO UN TEMIBLE GUERRERO, ¡¿ACASO PENSASTE EN ESO?!**"

Todos los ponis fueron sorprendidos por el estallido de Celestia, incluida Luna. Gilgamesh parecía igualmente sorprendido.

"Después de que finalmente te retiraron, después de la Gran Guerra, traté de ser el gobernante que quería ser. Traté de gobernar mis tierras no como un soldado sino como la Princesa que cuida a sus súbditos. Pero cada vez que me miraban, no veía admiración ni respeto, veía miedo. _¡Miedo!_ ¡El miedo de su propio gobernante, el temor de quien luchó y sangró por ellos! Miedo por mí, ¡quién hubiera muerto por ellos sin pensarlo dos veces!" Continuó mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas. "Traté de ser amable, pero aun así tenían miedo, ¡actuando como si los golpeara donde estaban si llegasen a estornudar en mi presencia! ¡Fue entonces cuando supe que tenía que ser no solo un buen gobernante para ellos, sino todo! Después de todo, si mis propios súbditos me temían, ¿cómo se sentirían las otras naciones sobre mí? ¡Hice todo lo que pude para promover la Armonía no solo para Equestria sino para _todas_ las naciones, para _todas_ las criaturas! ¡Hice todo lo que pude para resolver problemas con ingenio y diplomacia! ¡Y luego tenías que aparecer! ¡Me hiciste volver a ponerme la armadura y empuñar las armas que juré que nunca volvería a tocar! ¡Todavía puedo ver en mis sueños el terror en los ojos de mi estudiante y sus amigos cuando me encontraron enfurecida!"

Ella dio un paso adelante, su hocico tocando el casco de su cara. "¡Pero nunca lo consideraste, ¿verdad?! ¡Todo lo que pensaste fue en lo que fue divertido para ti, nunca pensaste por un momento en lo que otros pensaron de ti! ¡Nunca te importó lo que pensaste en ti! ¿¡NUNCA LO CONSIDERASTE!?"

Durante un minuto completo, nadie dijo una palabra. Todos fueron aturdidos en el silencio.

_Hermana_, pensó Luna. _¿Es realmente así como te sentiste durante todos estos siglos? ¿Es por eso que tomaste todas esas acciones?_ Las lágrimas amenazaron con caer por sus propias mejillas. _Oh Celestia, si solo lo hubiera sabido, Nightmare Moon puede que nunca haya llegado a ser_.

Después de un momento, Gilgamesh bajó la cabeza.

"Tienes razón. Nunca lo consideré," respondió simplemente. Dio un paso atrás y se inclinó. "Te he causado muchos problemas. Por favor, discúlpame."

Sin una palabra más, comenzó a caminar hacia el Bosque Everfree. Celestia se quedó estupefacta antes de finalmente recuperarse.

"¡¿Y a dónde crees _que vas_?!" ella grito enojada. Se giró para mirarla e instantáneamente toda su ira se esfumó, ella vio sus ojos.

"En algún lugar en el que nunca me verás de nuevo."

Sus ojos parecían muertos, sin vida, como uno que había renunciado a todo. Su voz carecía de entusiasmo o entusiasmo por la vida. Se volvió y caminó de regreso hacia el Everfree, desapareciendo detrás del espeso follaje.

* * *

Habían pasado horas desde que Luna entró en la habitación de su hermana. Ni siquiera se volvió para mirarla cuando entró, y su té permaneció intacto mientras miraba hacia el espacio.

"Hermana. ¿Estás-?"

"Lo hice, Luna," Celestia interrumpió.

"¿Q-Qué hiciste?"

"Lo derroté. Derroté a una de las mayores amenazas para Equestria, tal vez incluso para todo Equis. Lo hice sin tener que pelear contra él, ni siquiera hacer tratos con él."

"S-Sí, supongo-"

"Entonces, dime Luna," la interrumpió de nuevo, girándose para mirar a su hermana con una expresión de cansancio. "¿Por qué siento que he cometido un terrible error?"

Luna no pudo responder. Ella no podía pensar en nada. El día ya había sido demasiado extraño y confuso, demasiadas emociones y realizaciones inesperadas salieron a la superficie.

"Oh, es hora de poner el sol, ¿no?" Preguntó Celestia, levantándose. "Vamos, entonces Luna, tenemos nuestras responsabilidades."

Luna simplemente asintió y siguió a su hermana. Cuando se acercaron al balcón, ella tomó una decisión fatídica, una que nunca hubiera considerado antes de hoy.

* * *

Que nunca se diga que yo era el individuo más estable emocionalmente en el mundo.

Suspiré mientras miraba el cielo nocturno en uno de los pocos claros del Everfree.

_La noche de Luna es tan hermosa como siempre_.

Tenía mucho en qué pensar. Un siglo de lucha y de preguntarme cuáles fueron las ramificaciones reales de mis acciones. Pensé que no estaba haciendo mucho daño, al menos no a la gente- er, a los ponis- er… seres. Nunca los lastimé hasta el punto de que nunca se recuperaran, y nunca maté a ninguno. Consideré que mi mayor logro, era podía derrotar a ejércitos enteros sin matar a nadie. De hecho, aparte de la caza, no había matado nada antes de Twintania, y él me estaba buscando específicamente. Pero parece que estaba haciendo más daño de lo que pensaba. Si Celestia rompió a llorar frente a mí, ¿cuántos meros mortales había marcado psicológicamente y emocionalmente en el pasado? Estaba perdido en lo qué hacer. Por un lado, había hecho promesas con otros a través del multiverso, para defender a los inocentes y destruir el mal. Pero ahora, honestamente, me preguntaba si estaba haciendo más mal que bien, y ahora mismo me sentía como si estuviera aquí hasta que muriera. Pero ¿qué podría decirles? "Oh, lo siento, sé que estás en una situación desesperada, pero probablemente empeoraré las cosas, así que será mejor que lo olvides."

_Maldita sea, ¿qué se supone que debo-?_

Una voz sonó, cortando mis pensamientos.

"_¡Oh, gran y poderoso Gilgamesh, pido tu ayuda! ¡Yo, Kat Shifter, la Reina de la Gravedad, necesito tu ayuda para defender Canterlot de una gran amenaza! ¡Te invoco, oh gran y poderoso guerrero!"_

_¿Kat?_

Era Kat, mi amada estudiante. Ella me estaba llamando. Ella necesitaba mi ayuda. Pero, ¿qué podría hacer? Solo empeoraría las cosas, ¿no?

"_Gilgamesh! ¡Pido tu ayuda una vez más! ¡Necesito tu ayuda! ¡No puedo salvarlos sin ti!" _

'_¿No puedes salvarlos sin mi?' ¿Qué fue ella-?_

Mi mente se tambaleó cuando me di cuenta de lo que quería decir.

_¡Las Princesas! ¡Están en peligro y ella está tratando de salvarlas!_

Me puse de pie y alcancé mi naginata, pero dudé.

_¿Podría realmente ayudar? ¿Voy a arruinar las cosas, no solo para mí sino también para ella?_

Mientras debatía esto, su voz sonó una vez más.

"_¡Gilgy!_"

En esa voz no solo estaba la desesperación, sino el dolor. Ella estaba en peligro. Alejé todos mis pensamientos negativos y abrí un agujero formando un Portal antes de entrar. Volé hacia su universo tan rápido como pude.

"_¡GILGY, POR FAVOR!_"

La voz era aún más desesperada que antes.

_¡Ya voy Kat, solo espera!_

"_¡GILGAMESH!_"

Abrí un camino hacia su mundo y me sorprendió encontrar a Canterlot en ruinas. Pero eso fue empujado rápidamente hacia un lado cuando vi una especie de criatura marina gigante que se veía flotar en el aire.

"**¡SENSEI!**"

Mi sangre se enfrió cuando me di cuenta de que la voz venía justo en frente del monstruo. Usé el viento para dispararme contra la criatura, listo para golpearlo tan fuerte como pudiera. ¡Esto no me quitaría a Kat!

* * *

Luna llegó al gran árbol sentado en medio del extenso campo. Después de tocar, ella alcanzó el interruptor sensible a la presión cerca de las raíces. Cuando lo activó, el árbol comenzó a abrirse, revelando una oscura hoja curva dentro de un pedestal. Era el lugar que ella había elegido para ocultar su espada, un árbol falso que no solo ocultaba el arma física sino también su firma mágica. Nadie más que ella sabía su ubicación, ni siquiera su hermana.

_¿Realmente voy a hacer esto?_ Ella pensó antes de sacudir el pensamiento de su cabeza. _No. Tengo que saberlo._ Retiró la hoja del soporte antes de envolverla en un paño y colocarla en su alforja.

"Oh, te veo aquí sola, tan solitaria. ¿Deberías estar realmente sola, pequeña Princesa?"

Luna se volvió hacia el dueño de la voz solo para sorprenderse por lo que vio. La figura era delgada y parecía ser la misma especie que Gilgamesh, o al menos una muy similar, probablemente una hembra. Su piel era azul y estaba vestida con poca ropa, pensaba que lo que ella tenía puesto hacia que se viera elegante. Tenía una melena azul larga y fluida que se mantenía alejada de su rostro por un anillo con el que también servía como un tocado que le daba la apariencia de tener alas o aletas en el lado de su cara. O tal vez eso era realmente parte de su cuerpo, era difícil decirlo. Sus ojos eran amarillos y parecían bastante intimidantes. Se cubrió con un gran orbe verde, lo suficientemente grande como para que se sentara, y pareció irradiar poder.

"¿Y tú quién podrías ser?" Luna preguntó, cautelosa de este ser.

"Mi nombre es Calofisteri. Viniste aquí para conseguir esa arma y dársela a Gilgamesh, ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué hay de eso? ¿Qué preocupación tiene para ti?"

"Oh mi, bueno ya ves, eso no lo vas a hacer. No podemos hacer que lo hagas más fuerte, se interpondrá en nuestro camino."

"'¿Nuestro'? ¿De quién más hablas?" Luna preguntó mientras sacaba sus espadas y preparaba su alabarda, agradecida de haberlas traído.

"No importa. No llegarás a saberlo. Te ves muy cansada, pequeña Princesa, y este lugar es muy tranquilo. ¿Por qué no descansas aquí?… ¡POR LA ETERNIDAD!" terminó cuando sus ojos se volvieron feroces y su boca se estiró en una sonrisa maliciosa.

"La noche es mi reino. ¿Qué Señora de la Noche sería si me quedara dormida? Además, pasé bastante tiempo descansando en la luna," Luna replicó. "¡PREPARATE!"


	25. Chapter 25

**Enfrentando Una Nueva Amenaza con un Viejo Amigo**

Yo, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Era un caos puro y absoluto, del tipo que habría hecho que el viejo Dissy se sintiera orgulloso. Hubo destrucción por todas partes en donde miré, incendios en ciertas partes, y ponis corriendo por sus vidas del enorme gigante que estaba destruyendo la ciudad. Era grande y largo, con una cabeza que parecía estar hecha de hueso, con una característica masiva similar a una espina que recorre su espalda. Tenía unas enormes fauces y torretas bulbosas que sobresalían de partes de su columna vertebral. Tenía que medir por lo menos quince metros de largo y era aproximadamente la mitad del tamaño del castillo. Recordé a este monstruo del juego, una criatura que se había entregado a los niños que estaban atrapados en su reino. El gran leviatán, Nushi.

Traté de sacudirme por el impacto cuando su enorme cola destrozó otro edificio, enviándolo al suelo como un montón de escombros. "Dusty, ¿estás viendo lo que estoy viendo?"

"Si te refieres al pez gigante que destruye la ciudad real, entonces sí, sí, lo veo. ¿Cómo se supone que debas luchar contra esa cosa? ¡Es gigantesco!"

"Si recuerdo bien, hay un punto débil en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Hubo alguna condición para que apareciera, pero no puedo recordar qué…"

La gran bestia abrió sus fauces mientras hablamos y la energía comenzó a acumularse en su boca. Un segundo después, un enorme haz de energía gravitacional se disparó, destruyendo tres cuadras de la ciudad en segundos. Noté que en la parte posterior de su cabeza estaba un ojo rojo que necesitaba ser aplastado.

"Cierto. Había que hacer eso para que aparezca. Este va a ser el mayor daño a la propiedad de todos. Muy bien, terminemos con esto."

"Eh, Kat…" Dusty se marchó y seguí su mirada hacia abajo, mis ojos se ensancharon con horror. ¡No solo estaba el Nushi aquí, sino que también tenía un paquete de nevis con él! Vi a Hulks, Estrellas y Súbditos por todo el lugar. Luego miré al Nushi y vi que el monstruo estaba creando sus propios guardias.

"Aw… ¡buck! Esto va a ser una tarea." Encendí mis poderes, Dusty estaba flotando conmigo y volé para enfrentar al monstruo.

Mientras volaba, golpeé mi escudo y mi bastón en varios nevis, tratando de darle a la población una mejor oportunidad de escapar. Todavía había ponis corriendo por todas partes, y me hizo contener algunos sollozos al ver a algunos muertos en las calles. Esto fortaleció mi resolución mientras cargaba hacia el Nushi. Subí por debajo de su barbilla y volé hacia arriba, golpeando mi escudo contra su mandíbula. El monstruo voló ligeramente, pero simplemente usó el impulso para girar en el aire. Luego vino mi momento de mierda, cuando me tiré con su cola. Sí… eso sucedió.

Volé hacia atrás a una velocidad increíble, chocando contra un edificio y salí por el otro lado. Caí al suelo, haciendo un cráter con mi cuerpo. Gemí mientras trataba de levantarme, sintiendo dolor atormentando mi cuerpo.

"¡Kat! ¿Estás lastimada?"

"Estoy… estoy bien. Un poco agitada, pero bien. Oh, hombre, ¿cómo puede esa cosa empacar semejante golpe?"

"No estoy seguro, pero tenemos que destruirlo pronto, o destruirá todo aquí. Entonces, quién sabe qué hará."

Asentí, poniéndome temblorosamente de pie. "Vamos a hacer esto. Tengo que hacer reparaciones." Me quité y volé de vuelta al leviatán, solo para ser golpeado por sus torretas, cayendo a un techo. Me levanté una vez más y volé de regreso, derribando una estrella en el proceso. Cuando los nevis se dispersaron, me encontré cara a cara con una boca abierta. Blanqueé mientras la viga se encendía. Estúpido por mi parte porque estaba congelado en el lugar cuando el enorme haz de energía se disparó directamente hacia mí. Tuve el pensamiento cognitivo suficiente para poner el escudo entre la explosión y yo, pero todavía me enviaron a volar, estrellándome una vez más en un edificio. Gruñí de dolor cuando me levanté de la pared en la que me encontraba presionada.

"¿Kat?" Abrí los ojos dolorosamente para ver a unos alicornios familiares mirándome con sorpresa, la que devolví.

"¡¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos aquí?!"

"Eso es lo que nos preguntábamos acerca de ti," dijo Luna, sorprendentemente sin sonar enojada o molesta.

"¡Estoy tratando de luchar contra eso!" Señalé de regreso del hospital. Sus miradas siguieron y luego se ampliaron y palidecieron al ver al Nushi atacando a Canterlot.

"¡¿Qué es esa cosa?!" Gritaron.

"Ese es el Nushi, el más poderoso de todos los nevi. Y estoy tratando de evitar que destruya todo."

Celestia me miró sorprendida, mientras Luna miraba al monstruo. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ayudarías?"

"Porque… porque eso es lo que soy," admití con una sonrisa tímida. Luego se volvió arrepentida. "Espero mostrarte eso a tiempo. Pero por ahora, estaré contenta con la defensa. ¿Dónde está el personal, deberían estar evacuando?"

"No hemos visto a ningún poni desde los terremotos, que suponemos que era esa cosa," explicó Luna, señalando el agujero en la pared.

"Probablemente todos se escaparon, pero eso no explica que los guardias hayan desaparecido. Ah, quédate aquí entonces," dije cuando comencé a marchar hacia la batalla. Entonces me detuve. "¡Dusty! Mantén un ojo en ellos por mí. Déjame saber si algo viene a atacar."

"Como desees, Gatita," dijo Dusty cuando apareció entre las dos princesas, que se volvieron locas al verlo. "Hola princesas. Espero que estén contentas de que no me hayas matado." Noté por el rabillo del ojo que ambas princesas hacían impresionantes imitaciones de peces y Dusty les dio una sonrisa iracunda. Sonreí y sacudí la cabeza, luego me salí disparada.

Iba a la velocidad de una bala, apuntando directamente hacia ese estúpido ojo en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Si pudiera causar suficiente daño, podría evitar que disparara el rayo que estaba cargando. Encendí mi Garra en espiral, dándome el impulso necesario para arar directamente en su punto débil. Puse tanta presión como pude, ¡pero el maldito ojo no estalló! Me quedé sin energía para usar la garra y tuve que retirarla. Afortunadamente, fue una fuerza más que suficiente para evitar que el Nushi disparara.

Jadeé de agotamiento, esta pelea me quitó mucho tiempo después de mi tiempo con Sombra. Esta bestia es demasiado poderosa para que la tome yo sola. Necesito ayuda, necesito – Oh, mierda, ¡se fijo en mí! Fui golpeada por su cola una vez más, enviándome disparada hacia abajo y al suelo.

"Tengo que repensar todo este asunto del héroe alguna vez. No es bueno para mi salud," respire mientras me levantaba de otro cráter. Miré a mí alrededor y solo pude ver destrucción. Los cuerpos yacían muertos en las calles, los nevis corrían desenfrenados, y el Nushi estaba destruyendo todo desde arriba. ¡Esto no fue un ataque, fue una completa invasión! Me recordó sutilmente a los Vengadores por un momento mientras me daba cuenta de todo. La vista trajo lágrimas a mis ojos, especialmente porque no podía hacer nada.

Sabía que Garble y los demás llegarían a tiempo, como siempre lo hacían cuando aparecían nevis, pero para cuando lo logren, puede que no haya una ciudad que salvar. Necesitaba ayuda ahora. ¿Pero cómo? ¿De quién? Suspiré, mirando el suelo con pena. Fue entonces cuando lo vi, un reluciente medallón en las rocas cerca de mis pies. Me agaché y la levanté, revelando el tótem que mi maestro me había regalado. ¡Eso fue todo!

"¡Esto lo hará! ¡Gilgamesh seguramente me ayudará!" Dije con alegría. ¡No había manera de que pudiera negar mi petición de ayudar a los inocentes! Levanto el medallón y grito: "¡Oh, gran y poderoso Gilgamesh, te pido ayuda! ¡Yo, Kat Shifter, la Reina de la Gravedad, necesita tu ayuda para defender Canterlot de una gran amenaza! ¡Te invoco, oh gran y poderoso guerrero!"

Esperé así por un momento, esperando que saliera galopando de un portal como solía hacerlo. Un minuto, uno y medio, dos… y nada. Sólo la brisa del viento y los sonidos de destrucción. Bajé el brazo y miré con horror la moneda. Estaba… ¿me estaba ignorando? ¿Realmente me equivoqué tanto que ni siquiera me hablaba? "¿Gilgy?" Susurré a la moneda, la tristeza y el temor llenaban mi voz.

"P-Pero no puedo hacer esto por mi cuenta." Miré al monstruo que estaba causando todo este dolor, solo para ver que estaba mucho más lejos. Casi cerca…

"_¡Kat! ¡Vuelve al hospital! ¡El Nushi está viniendo!_"

Mis ojos se agrandaron y salí corriendo, de mi lugar de vuelta a la habitación del hospital. Justo a tiempo, también, cuando puse a mí y mi escudo frente a Celestia y una corriente de explosiones de gravedad. "Lo hice," me susurré a mí mismo. Miré la sección que faltaba del edificio, ya que el Nushi había hecho un agujero mucho más grande. Nos miró fijamente, sus ojos sin alma nos miraban con intensidad. Rugió ruidosamente, declarándonos sus enemigos. Miré hacia atrás y sonreí con tristeza. "No te preocupes, voy a protegerte. Justo como debería haber estado haciendo todo este tiempo." Celestia y Luna se sorprendieron por mis palabras, pero no pude concentrarme en eso. Necesito enfocarme en el monstruo gigante frente a nosotras. Blandí mi escudo, mi bastón se mantuvo listo. "TÚ. NO.¡PASARAS!" Rugí en cambio.

El leviatán bajó su cola, a la que encontré con una patada de gravedad. Repetí un golpe en la torreta, golpeé una extremidad y contuve un cabezazo. No había manera en el infierno, que dejara que esta cosa atrapara a las princesas. Pero se estaba volviendo demasiado. Más rápido de lo que podía bloquear, fui golpeada por una de sus extremidades con garras y enviada de regreso al piso del hospital.

"¡Kat, cuidado!" Abrí los ojos para ver otra extremidad cayendo sobre mí. Rodé hacia un lado justo cuando pasaba por el suelo. Esto no estaba llegando a ninguna parte. Ni siquiera en el juego esta cosa podría ser derrotada por solo uno. Necesitaba ayuda. Las princesas normalmente serían una opción, pero con Celestia extrañando su cuerno y Luna todavía bastante maltratada, no había forma de que eso sucediera. Podría llamar a Auric ya que todavía tenía su moneda en mí, pero no tenía idea si ese poni sabía que podía pelear. Afirmó que podía, pero lo dudaba mucho. Eso dejó mi única opción para ser mi antiguo maestro. Necesitaba a Gilgamesh.

Tomé el medallón en mi mano y lo fijé al escudo con un campo de estasis y lo intenté de nuevo. "¡Gilgamesh! ¡Pido tu ayuda una vez más! ¡Necesito tu ayuda! ¡No puedo salvarlos sin ti!" Esquivé otra explosión, asegurándome constantemente de que las Princesas, a quienes Dusty había mudado a la habitación al otro lado del pasillo, ya que cada vez más edificios eran destruidos, no se verían perjudicadas.

"¡Gilgy!" Grité, recibiendo una explosión en el estómago.

"¡Vamos, Gilgamesh!" Estaba atrapada contra el suelo. Una garra me siguió hasta el suelo y empaló mi brazo del bastón. Grité de agonía, pero tuve que devolverle la cabeza a otro que intentaba ir por mi otro brazo. Se dispararon más y más explosiones y tuve que atacar a cada uno solo con mi escudo. Entonces, un disparo tuvo suerte y lanzó mi escudo de mi brazo y fue enviado volando a través de la habitación. Miré con miedo a los enormes nevis.

"¡GILGY, POR FAVOR!" Grité cuando sus fauces se abrieron de par en par.

"¡GILGAMESH!" La energía se reunió en una bola masiva, dirigida directamente a mi cabeza. Estaba pálida de miedo. No quería morir, no así, ¡no sin arreglar todo!

Vertí todo lo que tenía en un último grito, rogando ser salvada. "¡SENSEI!"

Una explosión masiva sonó. Por un momento pensé que estaba muerta hasta que noté que mi brazo aún me dolía. Abrí los ojos para ver que el Nushi había sido aplastado contra un edificio cercano, como si hubiera sido aplastado por el aire. Pero más importante fue la figura alta y blindada que estaba delante con su espalda hacia mí, su arma desenfundada mientras su bufanda fluía en el viento.

"Lo siento, no respondí de inmediato. Estaba pasando por un mal momento," dijo con voz tranquila antes de girar su cabeza hacia mí. "Eso no es excusa para dejar que mi estudiante sufra. Me disculpo."

Lo miré con conmoción y asombro al ver que el monstruo lo alejaba tan fácilmente. Entonces comencé a llorar y una sonrisa tocó mis labios. "Gilgy," le susurré antes de arrojarme sobre él. "¡Sensei!" Sí, lo abrace, ¿y qué?

"No creo haberte visto nunca tan cariñosa, Kat. Espero que no haya sido demasiado duro sin mí," dijo mientras me devolvía el abrazo.

"Eh… noooo," dije lentamente. Antes de que pudiera preguntar qué significaba eso, Dusty me llamó.

"¿Gatita? Gatita, ¿estás bien?" Caminó y se detuvo al ver a Gilgamesh. "¿Qué estoy viendo?"

"Ah, Dusty. Finalmente nos encontramos. Es bueno ver que mi estudiante ha recuperado a su viejo amigo."

"Ah, entonces este es el guerrero del que hablabas. El que era extraño más allá de lo que debería permitirse, creo que fueron tus palabras."

Me palmeé la cara. "Dusty, a veces no tienes ningún tacto en absoluto."

"Sólo te estoy molestando, Gatita. Ah, aquí vienen las princesas."

Me puse blanca "Oh, oh."

"¿Qué pasa? Podríamos usar su ayuda," preguntó Gilgamesh. "Honestamente, me sorprende que no estén ayudando a nadie-"

Dejo de hablar al ver a las dos alicornios entrar en la habitación. "¿Se ha ido el monstruo?" Preguntó Celestia, Gilgamesh miró la falta de un cuerno en su cabeza.

"No, solo ha sido empujado hacia abajo por un momento, pero se levantará pronto," le respondí, alejándome lentamente de Gilgamesh. Esto no iba a ser bueno.

Miró de un lado a otro entre Celestia y yo durante unos momentos antes de que sus ojos comenzaran a arder de ira. Podía oírlo apretar los dientes debajo de su casco. Estaba segura de que me iba a pegar allí mismo, hasta que cerró los ojos y respiró hondo antes de soltarlo.

"Sé como el agua," le oí murmurar antes de abrir los ojos. "Un problema que se resolverá más adelante. Kat, pon a las Princesas a salvo, o al menos en algún lugar más seguro. Mantendré esta cosa fuera por un rato. Y ¿Kat?" Vi sus ojos arder de ira. "Cuando esto termine, tendremos algunas palabras," terminó con un tono venenoso.

Tragué saliva y asentí, pero luego recordé un problema. "Hay un problema con eso."

"¿Qué?" Preguntó.

Señalé de vuelta por el agujero, hacia las hordas de nevis en las calles. "Hizo algunos amigos." Me dirigí a mi maestro. "Dusty, ¿puedes llevarlas a algún lugar seguro?"

El asintió. "Suficientemente fácil. Ten cuidado, Gatita, pero deberías usar un cristal de curación antes de que el agujero en tu brazo empeore."

Miré hacia mi hombro derecho y suspiré. "Dos hoyos en un día. Esto apesta." Abrí mi almacenamiento y busqué un cristal antes de palidecer. Saqué el cristal curativo solitario allí. "Oh, oh."

"¿Qué pasa?" Gilgamesh preguntó.

"Sólo me queda uno. ¡P-Pero no puedo usar esta!"

Podía verlo a punto de preguntarme por qué hasta que notó a las Princesas otra vez. Él asintió para sí mismo por un momento antes de caminar hacia mí y alzar su brazo.

"Curaga."

Sentí que el agujero comenzó a sanar y cerrarse. Un segundo después, solo había un agujero solitario en mi ropa donde solía estar a través de la piel y los huesos. "Gracias Gilgy," dije con una sonrisa antes de guardar el cristal. Entonces encendí mis poderes y miré a los nevi. "Ahora, vamos a matar a algunos monstruos. ¡Mantenlos a salvo, Dusty!" Salté del edificio, dirigiéndome directamente hacia el Hulk y sacándolo de un solo golpe.

"¡Mantente a salvo, Gatita!" Le oí gritar de nuevo.

Gilgamesh saltó y aterrizó en la calle de abajo, muchos Nevis lo rodeaban. "Has atacado esta ciudad, has matado a inocentes y has hecho daño a mi estudiante," comenzó, sacando su arma. "Felicidades, bestias sin sentido, se han ganado mi furia eterna."

[Youtube: Set Up! Kamen Rider X! – Metal Version – Sheja]

Varios de ellos se apresuraron a él solo para que él agitara su lanza y soltara una ráfaga de viento que pareció atravesarlos como un cuchillo caliente a través de la mantequilla, dispersando de inmediato la gran cantidad de ellos. Un Hulk salta hacia él desde atrás solo para que se gire y lance su lanza a través de su ojo. Luego levantó a los nevis por encima de él antes de disparar un rayo de sus ojos que termino aniquilándolos.

"Impresionante," dije volando por encima de él. "Pero todavía tenemos que lidiar con el tipo grande." El Nushi se había levantado y estaba volando por encima de nosotros.

"Desafortunadamente, él tiene condiciones para que lo podamos golpear su punto débil y la única vez que aparece es cuando está a punto de disparar su arma grande."

"Déjame adivinar, ¿láser bocal gigante?" Preguntó antes de lanzarse hacia adelante y arrancar el ojo de un súbdito antes de aplastarlo con la mano.

"Sip. Entonces, finalmente podemos comenzar a atacar sus principales puntos débiles, si el juego es para creerlo. Después de eso, deberían aparecer unos diez ojos más corriendo por su espalda y, una vez que se hayan ido, también lo hará él y todas sus mascotas," le expliqué mientras aplastaba un par de Estrellas. "Egh, ¿qué les está tomando tanto tiempo?"

"¿A quién?" Preguntó, convocando un misil y explotando a un gran grupo de súbditos.

El grupo de nevis a su izquierda de repente estalló en un torrente de llamas, tres dragones jóvenes caminando a través. Les sonreí. "Ellos serían." Volé hacia ellos y abracé a Garble. "Al fin están aquí."

"Lo siento, su alteza," dijo Garble a través de su sonrojo cuando lo solté. "Teníamos que rodear a mi abuelo primero. Se dio cuenta de que te estábamos ayudando y no estaba muy contento cuando se conocieron tus hábitos destructivos. Está especialmente molesto por el tema con las princesas."

"Lo pensé mucho, pero cruzaremos ese puente lo suficientemente pronto. Chicos, conozcan a Gilgamesh, él está de nuestro lado."

"Eh, nunca pensé que tendrías a estos mocosos trabajando para ti. Supongo que no estabas bromeando sobre el negocio 'adorada por los dragones'."

"¡¿Mocosos?!" Dijeron los tres al unísono.

Miré a Gilgy. "No seas malo. Estos tres han estado a mi lado desde el principio. Y, sí, ellos conocían el objetivo final. Garble, TK, y Tiny son mis amigos. El hecho de que sean de esa manera de donde vienes no significa que sean así en todos los mundos."

"¿Por qué nos llamo mocosos?"

"Creo que tuvo algo que ver con Spike en su mundo."

"¿Spike? ¿Qué tiene que ver el pequeñín con todo esto?"

"Digamos que en mi versión de Equestria, ustedes tres eran un verdadero grupo de imbéciles para él y sus amigos. Lo siento, es difícil no asociar las caras con lo que estoy familiarizado," respondió antes de darse la vuelta y agarrar a Hulk por la pierna y usarla para golpear a los nevis cercanos en el olvido. Luego, rápidamente empujó ambas manos en su cuerpo, agarrando el ojo antes de que lo golpeara entre sus manos.

Los dragones miraron en shock su brutalidad, boquiabiertos. Yo mismo me impresioné, pero teníamos peces más grandes para freír. "Chicos," les dije, de pie ante la atención. "Tu misión es mantener a los nevis aquí abajo mientras Gilgamesh y yo cuidamos al grande conocido como Nushi. No habrá destrucción esta vez, en lo que quiero que te concentres en mantener a los ponis seguros y protegidos. ¿Y chicos?" Me miraron con curiosidad. "Quiero que los nevis ardan." Sus ojos se volvieron duros y sonrieron.

"Como sea tu voluntad, gran Reina de la Gravedad. ¡Hagamos esto!" Se fueron con una velocidad impresionante y comenzaron a incendiar a los Nevi de izquierda a derecha. Me volví hacia Gilgamesh, que estaba mirando sorprendido. Sonreí

"Decirle a un dragón que queme algo es como decirle a un perro que ataque. Es un interruptor que les permite volverse locos. Ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por los pequeños."

"Ya veo. Lo tendré en mente. Después de todo, todavía tengo a Everflame en deuda conmigo." Ambos nos giramos hacia Nushi, volando sobre nosotros. "¿Plan de juego?"

"Necesitamos mantenerlo ocupado, bloquear las torretas y hacer que se centre en nosotros en lugar de la ciudad. Espera a que sus fauces se abran, esa será nuestra oportunidad. No se puede mover cuando está cargando, así que una vez que eso suceda, vuélvete loco en su ojo. Aplástalo a tiempo y romperá su enfoque."

"Y así, las estrategias de videojuegos vuelven a ser útiles," dijo con una risita mientras colocaba su arma en el suelo. Tomó una serie de poses arrolladoras antes de gritar "¡Henshin!" En un instante tenía ocho brazos armados, esta vez armados con armas en lugar de instrumentos musicales. "Puedo llegar allí con bastante facilidad, pero es posible que necesite algo de ayuda para poder llegar a él. No tengo poderes de levitación y todo eso."

"Bastante fácil." Tiré mi mano en su dirección y Gilgamesh se levantó en el aire. "Puedo darte controles simples, pero no mucho más. Solo piensa en moverte y debería funcionar. Creo que así es como lo hace Dusty."

"Espera, ¿acabas de convertirme en un shifter?"

"No, solo te metí dentro de un campo de estasis. No te alejes demasiado de mí, de lo contrario fallará y bueno… probablemente puedas adivinar qué pasará entonces."

"Eh, estoy seguro de que no dolerá tanto. De todos modos, terminemos con esto," dijo mientras comenzó a sonar una nueva canción, volando hacia el enorme Nevi junto conmigo.

[Youtube: SHEJA – Let's Go! Rider Kick!]

Nushi vino nadando por el aire hacia nosotros, y nos separamos, Gilgamesh bajó y yo subí. Volé por encima de su cabeza y golpeé mi escudo contra su cabeza, enviándolo hacia abajo donde Gilgamesh fue con un golpe en su vientre. Nushi rugió en protesta, liberándose de nosotros y nadando un poco lejos antes de disparar sus torretas hacia nosotros. "¡Gilgamesh, cuidado!"

Desató un torrente de burbujas de su boca antes de usar sus dos manos libres para forzarlas hacia delante. Las burbujas y las explosiones de energía se encontraron y se destruyeron entre sí, pero la fuerza de las explosiones fue todavía lo suficientemente grande como para que lo lanzara a toda velocidad. Estaba a punto de ir tras él cuando lo vi aterrizar en el costado de un edificio y saltar de nuevo al monstruo, golpeando la cara con su látigo y hacha y enviándola a toda velocidad hacia el aire.

El Nushi se enderezó y nos miró a los dos. Rugió y abrió sus fauces de par en par. "Esta es nuestra oportunidad! ¡Está justo en la parte posterior del cráneo!" Nos lanzamos hacia adelante y nos pusimos justo detrás del monstruo. "¡No te detengas!" Rugí llevando a mi bastón a sus ojos. Gilgamesh se colocó sobre su espalda, manteniéndose allí apuñalándolo con su espada y su lanza antes de cortar el ojo con su espada, hacha, garras e incluso sus puños.

Como uno solo, golpeamos el ojo, lo destrozamos e hicimos que el Nushi se retorciera de dolor. Mientras retrocedíamos, observé cómo los diez nuevos ojos aparecían a lo largo de su espalda. "Ahora viene la parte difícil. Esos ojos se abrirán y cerrarán de vez en cuando, pero mientras sigamos aplastándolos, no volverán a cerrarse. Y una cosa más, como cualquier jefe de juego, cuando lo tienes lo suficientemente débil," el Nushi rugió y aceleró hacia nosotros, "Se volverá más fuerte y más audaz."

"¡Terminemos con esto!" Gritó antes de dispersar sus armas y disparar ocho cómicamente grandes guantes de boxeo en la cara, que explotaron rápidamente. No causó ningún daño, pero sí hizo que se estremeciera. "¡A LA CARGA!" Gritó mientras corría hacia adelante.

Volé hacia adelante con mayor velocidad, dirigiéndome al primer ojo. Coloqué mi escudo frente a mí y lo golpeé con fuerza. El ojo se mantuvo firme, así que torcí mi cuerpo y lo golpeé con mi bastón, lanzándolo al olvido. Tuve que retroceder cuando otro ojo me disparó, pero eso no detuvo a Gilgamesh, quien simplemente los cortó con su espada. A pesar de que detonaron en su rostro, lo vi continuar, su cuerpo brillaba un poco al reconocer uno de los hechizos protectores que solía usar. Apuñaló uno de los ojos con su lanza antes de invocar el viento para hacer que girara como un taladro, dañando continuamente el ojo hasta que finalmente se rompió.

"¡Dos abajo, sigamos presionando!" Encendí mi Tifón Gravitacional, convocando a multitudes de rocas y les disparé a los ojos restantes. Algunos fueron destruidos por las torrecillas, pero fue suficiente para sacar la mitad de los ojos. "¡Toma, Sensei!"

Levantó los brazos, causando que la descarga de un rayo cayera sobre uno de los ojos que finalmente destruyó. Luego corrió y lo pisó con otro hechizo de Terremoto, el cual me sorprendió al trabajar en el aire, desatando una onda de choque masiva que lo rompió.

"¡Tomemos los dos últimos juntos!" De lado a lado, cargamos contra los ojos finales. Encendí mi Garra Espiral, mientras él blandía sus armas. Nos estrellamos contra los ojos y nos abrimos paso por el otro lado del Nushi. El monstruo gimió de dolor antes de dispersarse en la nada. Ambos jadeamos exhaustos de la batalla, mirando hacia abajo para ver a todos los nevis siguiendo a su creador al infierno. Miré hacia abajo y vi a Garble, TK, Tiny y Dusty con las Princesas en las afueras de la ciudad, junto a la estación de trenes. Nos volé hacia abajo y liberé a Gilgamesh del campo de gravedad, mientras caía al suelo en mi trasero.

"Eso. ¡Apesta!" Gemí.

"Tal vez, pero… creo que necesitaba esto," dijo en un tono inesperadamente sombrío, volviendo a su forma anterior. "Creo que necesitaba ver eso… ver que realmente podría hacer algo sin arruinarlo."

Miré de nuevo a Canterlot, la ciudad aún en llamas y destruida. "Siiiii, no lo arruinamos." Estaba a punto de decir algo más, cuando un tren llegó a la estación. Inmediatamente después, fui abordado por un borrón amarillo.

"¡Abuela!"

"¡Gah!" Grité mientras caía. Bajé la vista para ver a Fluttershy acariciándome. "Oh, oye Flutters, ¿qué sucede?"

"¡¿Qué le pasó a mi ciudad natal?!" Levanté la vista para ver a Twilight a punto de tener un ataque de pánico y luego se volvió hacia mí. "¡Tú! ¡Siempre eres tú! Shifter, voy a…"

"¡Tócale un pelo, Sparkle y me las pagarás!", Gritó Flutters, colocándose en una posición defensiva frente a mí. Rainbow y Applejack se unieron a ella, mientras que Pinkie y Rarity se pararon junto a Twilight. Spike acaba de unirse a los otros dragones observando en silencio. Miré a Gilgamesh, una expresión de disculpa pero confusa en mi cara.

"Esto fue totalmente involuntario."

Suspiró por un momento antes de tomar su lugar entre los dos.

"No sé todo lo que ha sucedido aquí, pero puedo tener una idea. El daño a esta ciudad no fue causado por ella. ¿Seguramente notaste al monstruo en los cielos de arriba?"

"¡Sí, pero siempre están tras ella! Los nevi y ella están relacionados, no hay duda de eso. Después de todo lo que ha hecho, necesita ser encerrada. A pesar de lo que hizo en el Imperio de Cristal, su ataque a Celestia y la extinción de la raza Changeling son prueba suficiente."

"¿'Extinción de-'?", Comenzó, solo para volverse hacia mí, con rabia en sus ojos. Parecía listo para gritarme antes de exhalar bruscamente. Después de un momento, se acercó a mí y me agarró del brazo, poniéndome de pie. Su agarre dolía. "Tenemos que hablar," dijo con una voz helada.

Dusty apareció de repente en mi hombro, el mismo que Gilgamesh sostenía. "Si tienes algo que decirle, entonces lo harás delante de todos nosotros. No me importa qué problema tengas con ella, no la dejaré sola contigo."

"Tampoco yo," dijo Fluttershy. "Ella es mi familia y no dejaré que la lastimes, quienquiera que seas."

Gilgamesh miró a los dos hacia abajo antes de suspirar y soltar mi brazo. Se acercó a un pedazo de escombros y se sentó, mirándome. "Quiero escuchar _todo_."

"¿Dónde quieres que empiece?"

"El principio. El comienzo absoluto. ¿Cuál era tu nombre antes de que fueras Kat Shifter?"

"Mi nombre es Allison, no recuerdo mi apellido. Tampoco puedo recordar los nombres de mi familia. Fue hace mucho tiempo y lleno de demasiado dolor."

Cuando expliqué todo, Gilgamesh simplemente se sentó allí en silencio. Fue un poco desconcertante, pero una vez que lo dije todo, dejando de lado exactamente lo que me envió contra Celestia, me recosté contra una roca, Fluttershy y Dusty a mi lado. Celestia y Luna se sentaron junto a los demás, a excepción de Rainbow, que necesitaba una nube para ser realmente cómoda.

"Y eso es todo lo que ha pasado."

Respiró hondo antes de levantarse y caminar hacia mí. "Me lo prometiste, Kat. Dijiste que no abusarías de lo que te enseñé."

"No pude controlarlo," dije mientras agachaba la cabeza. "Ni siquiera recuerdo lo que hice. Me desmayé y lo siguiente que sé es que estoy sosteniendo a Mjolnir, y Celestia está a mis pies con su cuerno en pedazos."

"¿Y los Changelings? ¿Qué tienes que decir sobre ellos?"

"Digo que Chrysalis debería haber prestado atención a mi advertencia. Le dije exactamente qué pasaría si lo intentaran de nuevo. Fue culpa suya."

Mi cabeza se movió hacia un lado cuando sentí que algo me golpeaba la mejilla. Me tomó un segundo darme cuenta de que me había abofeteado. "¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso?!" Me gritó.

Fluttershy inmediatamente se levantó y le dio una palmada en la espalda. "¡No te atrevas a golpear a mi abuela!" La retiré, frotándome la mejilla.

"Tranquilízate Flutters, él es un protector de todo. Puedo decir eso porque no merecían ninguna amabilidad. Tal vez el genocidio fue un poco duro, pero si hubieran ido por la paz en lugar de matar a inocentes y tratar de apoderarse de todo, entonces todavía estarían alrededor. No toleraré a los monstruos, ni siquiera cuando sea uno de ellos," terminé con un gemido de dolor.

"Dime Kat, ¿fue difícil detenerlos? ¿Luchaste para defenderte de ellos?"

"¿Cuándo ha funcionado eso? Combatirlos habría resultado en que volvieran más tarde. No soy Batman, no voy a dejar que el villano se vaya con la esperanza de que cambie. En todo caso, supongo que estoy más cerca de la Red Hood."

"¡Matar se hace por necesidad, Kat, no por castigo! ¡Podrías haberlos encarcelado al menos! Cuando los Changelings invadieron mi dimensión, ¡los expulsé sin matar a ninguno! Con tus poderes de la gravedad, ¡debería haber sido fácil para ti contenerlos el tiempo suficiente para que sean encarcelados! Y antes de que intentes decirme que solo se aplazaría el problema, ¡antes se había hecho la paz entre los ponis y los changelings! ¡Auric lo hizo en su dimensión! ¡Planeo hacerlo en la mía! ¡Debiste esforzarte por lo mismo!" Levantó el puño, listo para golpearme. Fluttershy, Dusty, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Garble, TK y Tiny se prepararon para saltar sobre él cuando se detuvo, simplemente colgando allí. Después de unos momentos de tensión, su puño se abrió y su brazo cayó. Luego cayó de rodillas, y lloró abiertamente.

"¿Gilgy?" Pregunté por sus acciones. "¿Por qué lloras tú? Yo soy la que hizo esas cosas."

"Porque es mi culpa. Todo eso," logró decir entre sollozos. "Debería haberte enseñado mejor. Te envié lejos porque no quería hacerte más fuerte, por eso fui un tonto. Te di poder, pero no te di control. Si lo hubiera hecho, tal vez no tendrías… ¡OH DIOS, TODO ES CULPA MIA!"

Todos estábamos aturdidos por su llanto abierto. Me quedé atónito en el silencio, sin esperar ver este lado de mi maestro. "Gilgy… no fue tu culpa. Esto iba a suceder con el tiempo. No necesitaba tus enseñanzas para destruir a los changelings. Solo usé tus enseñanzas para evitar ser aplastada por un enorme martillo de guerra dorado que es más denso que cualquier cosa que existe. No tienes la culpa, sólo yo."

"Pero si te hubiera enseñado mejor, ¡podrías haber intentado algo diferente! ¡Podrías haber aprendido el valor de toda la vida! ¡Podrías haber decidido que probarías algo diferente! ¡Como tu maestro, todos tus errores pueden ser míos! ¡Podría haber venido aquí y haberlos matado yo mismo!" No tenía idea de qué decir. En realidad, él estaba asumiendo la responsabilidad no solo por lo que había hecho, sino por todo lo que iba a hacer. Después de unos momentos más se puso de pie. "Prométeme, Kat. Prométeme que lo compensarás. Todo ello."

"Eh, ya tengo un plan para compensar todo el problema de la destrucción, pero tengo la sensación de que quieres decir más que eso."

"Kat, sé que tienes cosas que hacer aquí, pero una vez hecho esto, quiero que viajes a otras Equestrias y hagas lo que no hiciste aquí. Quiero que hagas la paz entre los ponis y los changelings en no menos de otras diez dimensiones. No me refiero a diez intentos, Kat, me refiero a no menos de diez _éxitos_."

"Aw hombre. Tengo la sensación de que tampoco tengo nada que decir al respecto."

Dusty me miró con una ceja levantada. "¿Por qué estás escuchando a este fanfarrón? Entiendo que él era un maestro y un amigo, pero no tienes que hacer lo que él te dice."

"Lo escucho porque no quiero morir. Todavía no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarlo. Tal vez algún día, pero especialmente no después de pelear con Sombra, una tonelada de nevis y los Nushi. Sin mencionar que todavía no estoy completamente recuperado de mi pelea con Celestia."

"Entonces tal vez no deberías hacer lo que él dice," dijo Twilight con un mordisco en su voz. "Un problema menos que tratar."

"Cuidado, Sparkle," advirtió Flutters

"¡SUFICIENTE!" Gritó Gilgamesh, haciendo que todos se sorprendieran por un momento. "Kat, harás lo que te diga." Luego se volvió hacia Twilight. "Y tratarás de perdonarla. Sé que ella ha hecho cosas horribles, pero no es mala. Y antes de acusarla de causar destrucción simplemente por estar presente, no olvides toda la locura que te sigue a ti y a tus amigos. Y espero no tener que recordarte ha 'Smarty Pants'. Además, tal agresión no va en alguien que desea defender la 'Magia de la Amistad'. "

Twilight miró a Gilgamesh antes de bajar la cabeza con un gruñido. "Bien. Le daré otra oportunidad, pero solo porque mencionaste el incidente 'Smarty Pants'."

Gilgamesh luego caminó hacia las Princesas antes de detenerse a pocos pasos de ellas. Luego se quitó el casco antes de sostenerlo a su lado. Su rostro estaba cincelado como algo sacado de una estatua griega. Su cabello era rubio dorado, atado en una cola de caballo hasta los hombros, y su piel era gris oscuro. Una barba seguía por su mandíbula bastante impresionante.

"Maldita sea. Menos mal que no salgo con mis maestros," murmuré. Estaba bastante cansada, pero esa personalidad era un gran cambio.

"Princesa Celestia, Princesa Luna, aunque probablemente ya lo hayas adivinado, mi nombre es Gilgamesh. Soy un guerrero de otra versión de Equestria. Conocí a Kat Shifter por casualidad y ella me pidió que la entrenara en el arte del combate para poder derrotar a sus enemigos. No sabía que esos enemigos te incluían en ese momento, pero eso no importa. La culpa todavía está conmigo. Sé que no tengo derecho a preguntar esto, pero por favor escuchen mi solicitud. Le pido que no castigue a Kat por lo que ella haya hecho." Luego sacó su lanza y su escudo de su espalda y los puso en el suelo junto con su casco. Luego se puso de rodillas y bajó la cabeza. "Si tienes que castigar a alguien, por favor, deja que sea yo. Tomaré lo que consideres oportuno. Toma mi brazo, mi pierna, incluso mi vida si es necesario. Solo por favor, te lo ruego, no la lastimes."

Celestia lo miró con conmoción y asombro, mientras que Luna estaba literalmente boquiabierta. "…Señor Gilgamesh, no te culpamos por estos casos. En todo caso, la culpa es de nosotros. Por lo que ves, la muerte de Dusty fue intencional."

"¿Qué?" Pregunté, mirándola con dureza.

"Kat, tranquila. Déjalas hablar," ordenó Gilgamesh mientras levantaba la cabeza.

"No es algo de lo que estemos orgullosas, pero sí. Temíamos a Dusty, tú eras el único que podía oírlo, Kat. Teníamos miedo de que te estuviera dirigiendo en la dirección equivocada. Cuando se informaron esos disturbios, temíamos que Dusty fuera el que lo hiciera. O te estaba convenciendo de que lo hicieras. Sabíamos que podías usar tus poderes solo cuando él estaba cerca, así que pensamos que si nos deshacíamos de él, podríamos solucionar dos problemas a la vez. Si nunca hubiéramos hecho eso, entonces nada de esto hubiera sucedido." Celestia comenzó a llorar, sin poder contener los sollozos. "Solo quería que fuéramos una familia y pensé que Dusty era el único en el camino de hacer que eso sucediera."

Por un momento todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, solo los sollozos de Celestia persistiendo.

"Entonces, todo esto fue solo un horrible malentendido," confirmó Gilgamesh mientras se levantaba y me enfrentaba. "¿Bien Kat? ¿No puedes perdonarlos? Tú mismo has tomado malas decisiones en nombre del amor, y el afecto. ¿No puedes perdonarlas por hacer lo mismo?"

Me quedé en silencio, pensando en las palabras de Celestia. Seguían jugando una y otra vez en mi mente. No sabía qué sentir. ¿Debo estar enojada? Enojada por haber destruido a Dusty por miedo. ¿Debo ser feliz? Felices de que todavía quisieran ser una familia. O… o… ¡GAH! ¡Simplemente no lo sé! "Yo, no lo sé. Yo, quiero perdonarlas, pero… pero, ¿cómo se supone que me perdonen?" Empecé a sollozar. "Ellas destruyeron a mi mejor amigo, pero yo he destruido las vidas de miles."

Dusty, que había permanecido en silencio todo el tiempo, finalmente habló. "Bueno, yo puedo perdonarlas."

"¡¿HAH?!" dijeron los ponis sonoramente.

"Sí, puedo ver que fue un malentendido. Por supuesto, no sentí dolor, así que no es como si pudiera sostener eso contra ellas. La única ira que tengo es que no intentaron resolver esto de antemano. Por otra parte, eso puede haber sido mi culpa por no confiar en ellas hace tantos años. Así que sí, la Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna, las perdono por matarme."

"Así que uno perdona. Seguramente tú puedes hacer lo mismo, Kat."

"Bueno, si Dusty puede perdonarlas, yo también debería, ¿verdad? Dusty fue mi razón para hacerlo en primer lugar. Entonces, Celestia, Luna, si estás dispuesta a darme la oportunidad de probarme a mí misma de nuevo, entonces puedo perdonarlas a las dos."

Celestia, con las lágrimas todavía en sus ojos, dijo: "Por supuesto, Kat. Todo lo que siempre he querido es que estés a nuestro lado. Me encantaría tener esa oportunidad una vez más."

"Todavía me molesta un poco que me hayas golpeado y te hayas librado de mí antes de que tuviéramos una pelea adecuada, Kat," dijo Luna con una pequeña sonrisa. "Si puedes darme una pelea adecuada, entonces te daré la oportunidad de demostrar tu valía."

"Tú lo pediste, Luna," dije con una sonrisa. "No esperes que vaya fácil contigo."

"Por supuesto no. Porque si lo haces, estaría muy disgustada."

Twilight y los demás quedaron boquiabiertos. "¿Así? Vas a perdonarla solo. Solo. ¡¿Así?!" Su cabello comenzó a desmoronarse un poco y sobresalir. Entonces ella dejó escapar un gemido masivo. "¡UGH! ¿¡Por qué todos perdonan de esta chica!?"

"'Errar es humano. Perdonar, es divino'. Alexander Pope", dijo Gilgamesh. "Aunque, en este caso, tal vez la palabra adecuada sería 'mortal'? Ciertamente no puede ser 'pony', ya que eso no es todo lo que hay aquí."

"Está bien, voy a detenerlos ahora mismo antes de que vayan demasiado lejos por este agujero de conejo," interrumpí.

"Honestamente, no creo que Twilight y los demás sean tan fáciles de convencer. La única razón por la que nos hicimos amigos fue porque ella tenía curiosidad por mí, pero siempre fue cautelosa. Sin embargo, no tengo ningún derecho a juzgarla por eso. He sido bastante horrible últimamente. Pero estoy tratando de cambiar y eso comienza con un simple regalo." Me levanté y caminé hacia Gilgamesh. Recogí una piedra en el suelo y la aplasté con mis manos. Cuando la abrí de nuevo, un brillante diamante negro estaba allí. "_Aunque todo lo que hago es pecado, me has guiado una y otra vez. Por eso te doy a esta gema, para que todos la vean, te otorgo mi regalo, los poderes de la Reina de la Gravedad_." Embebí el diamante en su placa de pecho, justo en el centro donde brillaba a la luz. "_Quiero que sepas que por todo lo que puedes o no puedes hacer, como si estuvieras allí para mí, estaré allí para ti. Ya sea en momentos en los que estás a punto de llegar a tu fin, o cuando todo lo que necesitas es un amigo. Siempre recuerda, nunca olvides, de mí a ti, de tu fiel estudiante, Kat_."

Gilgamesh pareció sorprendido por un momento antes de que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. No una sonrisa arrogante o traviesa, sino una cálida y simple.

"Kat, ¿podrías darme el medallón que te di?"

Metí la mano en mi bolsillo y saqué la baratija con su insignia. Pasó ambas manos sobre las mías y cerró los ojos. Una luz brillante emanaba de debajo de ellas antes de que sintiera que el objeto desaparecía, solo para que algo ahora cubriera mis dos manos. La luz desapareció y vi dos guanteletes que ahora adornaban mis manos hasta los codos.

"Estos son los Guantes Genji. Son mi ficha de invocación, y también son una armadura útil. Te defenderán de ataques físicos y mágicos y te harán inmune a las dolencias de sapos y parálisis. Para ser honesto, todavía no estoy del todo seguro de que te lo mereces ahora mismo. Sin embargo, creo que lo serás."

Miré con asombro los guanteletes y le sonreí a mi maestro. Los guanteletes fueron envueltos en mi poder y desaparecieron. "Me niego a usarlos," le dije con una sonrisa. "No hasta que haya completado mi misión. Esa es una promesa que te hago, una Pinkie Pie Promesa. Cruza mi corazón, con la esperanza de volar, meteré una magdalena en mi ojo. Y para ti, esa gema no solo es mi nueva ficha para ti, sino que también te dará mis poderes. Muy limitados, fíjate, solo a mis originales y dura solo cinco minutos consecutivos. Cada vez necesitará una recarga de 24 horas. Sé que lo usarás bien."

"Está bien. Me gusta hacer soluciones creativas. Y hay una última cosa que te puedo dar. Era algo que debería haberte dado antes de que te enviara de regreso." Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos.

"_Sé como el agua._

_Es el elemento más suave de la tierra, pero penetra en la roca más dura._

_Puede fluir rápidamente o puede fluir lentamente, pero su propósito es inexorable, su destino es seguro._

_El agua puede parecer que se mueve en contradicción, incluso cuesta arriba, pero elige cualquier forma de abrirla para que pueda llegar al mar._

_Se flexible_

_Cuando un hombre está vivo, es suave y flexible._

_Cuando está muerto, se pone rígido._

_La flexibilidad es la vida, la rigidez es la muerte, ya sea que se habla del cuerpo del hombre, su mente o su espíritu._

_El sentido de la vida es que hay que vivirla._

_No debe ser comprimido en un patrón de sistemas._

_La vida existe cuando la vida vive a través de nosotros._

_Sé como el agua._

_Aunque yo, Gilgamesh, pueda morir algún día sin cumplir todas mis ambiciones, no me arrepentiré._

_Hice lo que quise hacer y lo que hice, lo hice con sinceridad y con la mejor capacidad._

_No puedes esperar mucho más de la vida._"

Abrió los ojos antes de continuar. "Ese es mi mantra. Fue a lo que siempre me refiero cuando tengo problemas o me siento sin dirección. Es por lo que trato de vivir, aunque como cualquier mortal me falla de vez en cuando. Puedes usarlo si lo deseas, pero te recomiendo que hagas uno más personalizado para ti." Luego levantó su lanza, escudo y casco, devolviéndolos todos a sus lugares apropiados, a excepción de su casco. "Kat, te deseo lo mejor."

Le sonreí cálidamente. "Le daré una oportunidad a ese mantra, pero eso podría ser un poco demasiado hippie incluso para mí. ¿Qué pensaría mi padre?" Le pregunté con una risa, una pequeña, pero una sonrisa sin embargo. "Gracias por todo, Gilgamesh." Me levanté flotando y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla, y me sonrojé un poco. "Espero que los mundos sean amables contigo."

Se recuperó después de un momento. "Y recuerda Kat, no menos de diez. Espero que encuentres en tu corazón para hacer más."

"Sí, Sensei," dije con una sonrisa y rodando los ojos. "Poderoso Gilgamesh, declaro que nuestro contrato está completo."

Con eso se abrió un portal detrás de él.

"Oh. Es la primera vez que alguien más me haya hecho eso. Bueno, hasta luego Kat. Que los vientos de la Libertad lleven tus alas."

"Y que te lleven en la dirección que elijas." Sonreí mientras su expresión de asombro se convertía en una sonrisa. Y con eso atravesó el portal y desapareció. Me volví hacia las yeguas, todavía sonriendo.

**Notas del Traductor:**

Crossover con Gravity of the Situation de DJSkywalker


	26. Chapter 26

**Confianza**

Luna se lanzó hacia adelante y apuñaló a Calofisteri con su alabarda, solo para que la extraña criatura apenas esquivara el golpe, tomando el ataque en el hombro en lugar del pecho. Ella hizo una mueca de dolor pero sonrió poco después. Luna sintió dolor y retrocedió. Estaba a punto de inspeccionar su cuerpo cuando vio un orbe de… algo que saltó de ella a su oponente. Vio la herida de Calofisteri sanar, aunque solo un poco. Por lo menos dejó de sangrar y la piel selló la herida.

"Bueno, parece que eres bastante fuerte después de todo, pequeña Princesa. Incluso Drenaje solo puede curarme algo de tus golpes," la extraña criatura elogió. "Sin embargo, incluso el más fuerte puede romperse. Solo necesitas saber cómo." Ella sonrió y levantó su mano, haciendo que su orbe brillara ligeramente.

Luna chilló de dolor cuando, de repente, encontró que su cuerpo era asaltado por una especie de baba verde. Se sentía como si estuviera comiendo su piel antes de que se volviera inerte y se cayera. Faltaban partes de su abrigo y su piel era roja. Luna disparó un rayo de magia a su oponente, quien voló sobre su orbe para esquivarlo.

"Ahora, ahora, no es necesario que te apresures. Una vieja yegua como tú debería tomarse las cosas con calma," ella se burló, levantando la mano y lanzando otro hechizo.

"¿Te atreves a insultar mi edad?" Luna respondió, tomando los cielos. "Estoy lejos de… algo viejo… ¿qué?" Luna sintió que le dolía el cuerpo mientras luchaba por mantener el vuelo. Ella atacó con sus espadas cortas, pero sus movimientos eran lentos. Aún así, logró golpear a su enemigo en el pecho, solo para que ella volviera a sentir dolor cuando otra órbita de lo que solo podía adivinar era su propia vitalidad saltada y absorbida por su oponente, casi curándose completamente con su miserable ataque. Luna no tuvo más remedio que aterrizar y recuperar el aliento.

_¿Qué está mal conmigo? ¿Cómo puedo estar tan cansada ya? Se siente como si…_

Los pensamientos de Luna se detuvieron cuando vio su reflejo en una de sus espadas. Su cara tenía arrugas y su melena y cola etéreas eran de alguna manera más grises. Incluso su abrigo parecía haber envejecido.

_¿¡Soy vieja!? ¿¡Cómo!? ¿Cuándo hizo-?_ Ella paró. _¡Ella lo hizo! ¡Ella me envejeció! ¿¡Pero cómo!?_ _¡Un hechizo que cambia la edad es extremadamente avanzado! ¡Incluso mi hermana y yo necesitamos algo de concentración para realizarlo!_ Luego se estremeció cuando vio a su oponente levantarle la mano otra vez. _Pero no es un hechizo ecuestre, ¿verdad? ¡Es uno de los mismos que usa Gilgamesh!_

De repente sintió dolor en su cuerpo nuevamente, esta vez más como una sensación persistente que aguda, pero repentina.

"Oh, ¿vieja y envenenada? ¡Lo estás haciendo demasiado fácil para mí!"

"¿Envenenada?"

Luna tosió, cubriéndose la boca con la pezuña, solo para jadear cuando vio sangre en ella.

"Ni siquiera necesito hacer nada. Morirás por tu cuenta lo suficientemente pronto."

"Eso es lo que crees," replicó Luna, reuniendo su magia para un hechizo que purgara su cuerpo de todo mal.

"Oh no, no lo harás."

Calofisteri lanzó otro hechizo sobre Luna. Parecía que no pasaba nada hasta que ella intentó lanzarse el hechizo de curación. Una barrera invisible brilló y el hechizo rebotó en sí.

"¿Q-Qué?"

"Ahora, ahora, no puedo hacer que te cures tan rápido. Es grosero deshacer el trabajo de otros," se burló antes de lanzarse más hechizos a sí misma. Uno la hizo brillar de color rojo momentáneamente, y sus movimientos se aceleraron, lo que le permitió lanzar rápidamente otro hechizo que la hizo brillar temporalmente de color amarillo y su cuerpo parecía irradiar poder.

Luna decidió detenerla y convocó un rayo para estrellarse contra su enemigo. Calofisteri notó que su oponente estaba acumulando magia y rápidamente lanzó un hechizo diferente sobre sí misma. Era la misma barrera que lanzó sobre Luna, y causó que su rayo se dispersara y disparara en todas direcciones. Luna gritó de dolor cuando uno de los rayos la golpeó, aunque afortunadamente la dispersión había debilitado considerablemente la fuerza destructiva de su hechizo.

"Oh, ¿por qué tuviste que interrumpirme? Ahora tengo que hacer esto," se burló ella mientras lanzaba otro hechizo, esta vez en Luna. El hechizo se reflejó en su barrera y rebotó hacia Calofisteri, quien se acercó para asegurarse de que estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para ser golpeada por el reflejo. Su cuerpo brilló temporalmente de color verde y pronto sus heridas empezaron a curarse por sí solas, aunque es cierto que a un ritmo lento. "Ahí, ahora todo está listo. Puedo disfrutar viendo cómo luchas ahora."

"¡D-Demonio!" Luna gritó desafiante y golpeó a su enemigo en la cara con su alabarda, solo para que ella volviera a sentir el dolor del hechizo de Drenaje, ya que casi sanó completamente a su enemigo.

_He terminado. No puedo hacer nada. Si la golpeo con mis armas, ella me quita mi energía. Si la ataco con magia, se refleja de nuevo en mí. Si trato de curarme a mí misma, será devuelto a ella. Así como ella reflejó su propio hechizo… espera un minuto._

Luna comenzó a darse cuenta de que, a pesar de que ambos tienen barreras reflectantes, los hechizos solo rebotaron una vez en lugar de rebotar de un lado a otro. Le dio una pequeña chispa de esperanza en su espíritu desinflado.

_Si trato de curarme, ella simplemente lanzará esas aflicciones otra vez. Tengo que derribarla primero._

Luna reunió su fuerza, tanto física como mágica, y cargó contra su oponente.

"Oh mi, ¿no has aprendido todavía? Bien, vamos. Diviérteme con tus inútiles luchas."

"¿Cómo es esto de 'inútil'?" replicó ella. Ella buscó en su alforja y tiró la hoja curva a su oponente, golpeándola en el hombro mientras trataba de esquivar. Luchó contra el dolor del hechizo Drenaje y apuñaló a su oponente en el pecho con su alabarda. Luego lanzó su hechizo y lanzó un rayo… sobre sí misma.

Calofisteri se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que estaba haciendo e incluso reflexionó, tomó toda la fuerza del rayo de Luna sobre su cuerpo. Gritó y se retorció de dolor antes de caerse de su orbe.

Luna jadeó por un momento antes de hablar. "Soy la Princesa de la Noche, co-gobernante de Equestria. Y no seré derrotada tan fácilmente," proclamó antes de levantarse sobre sus patas traseras y aplastar la esfera verde debajo de sus cascos. El resultado fue instantáneo y Calofisteri gritó incluso más fuerte que cuando fue golpeada por un rayo, pero pronto cayó de espaldas.

"Esto… está lejos… de terminar…" jadeó antes de quedarse inerte. Su cuerpo comenzó a desintegrarse y pronto no hubo indicios de que ella estuviera allí alguna vez.

Luna rápidamente convocó su magia y limpió el veneno de su cuerpo, aliviada al descubrir que la barrera había sido disipada. Entonces ella convocó su magia y volvió a su edad normal, aunque todavía estaba considerablemente agotada. Mientras envainaba las armas y recuperaba el aliento, miró la hoja que había venido a recuperar.

_Parece que hay fuerzas mayores en juego aquí. Eso lo resuelve. Puede haber sido mi elección antes, pero ahora parece que no hay otra opción._

Luna levitó la espada de vuelta a su alforja y se dirigió a los cielos.

_Por favor, Gilgamesh. Por favor, por el tipo de criatura que creo que eres._

* * *

Cuando volví todavía era de noche. Miré a la luna y pude ver que apenas había pasado una hora. Suspiré y miré la gema en mi armadura.

_Kat. Si solo-_ negué con la cabeza. _No. Hice todo lo que pude. Admitió que cometió errores. Está haciendo lo que puede para arreglarlos. Las cosas mejorarán para ella. Tengo que creerlo._

"_¡GILGAMESH!"_

Me volví hacia la dirección de donde provenía la voz. Incluso si no podía ver quién lo dijo, podía decir quién era, incluso sin el uso de la Voz de Real de Canterlot.

_¿Luna? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?_

"_¡GILGAMESH POR FAVOR, RESPONDEME! ¡DEBO HABLAR CONTIGO SOBRE UN ASUNTO DE IMPORTANCIA GRAVE!"_

Me sorprendió escuchar eso, por supuesto. Por un momento me pregunté si era algún tipo de truco hasta que recordé que Luna no intenta ese tipo de cosas.

_Mejor veo lo que quiere. _Pensé mientras saltaba rápidamente a través de los árboles, encontrándola en cuestión de minutos.

"_¡GILGAMESH!"_

"Aquí estoy," le contesté, captando su atención cuando aterricé frente a ella. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás antes de recuperar la compostura. "¿Qué es? Realmente no pensé que tú o tu hermana quisieran tener algo que ver conmigo."

"A pesar de lo que pienses, tu reacción a la confesión de mi hermana tuvo un gran impacto en ella. Incluso ahora ella duda si hizo lo correcto."

Honestamente me sorprendió escuchar eso. Después de lo que me dijo, estaba seguro de que estaría encantada de no volver a saber de mí.

"Yo… nunca pensé que eso pasaría. Me disculpo-"

"Por favor, no. No eres el único que ha cometido errores," me interrumpió.

"Supongo. Gracias por-" Me detuve cuando noté las marcas en su armadura y las partes de su abrigo que parecían haber sido quemadas. "¡E-Estás herida! ¿¡Qué pasó!?"

"Eso era lo que quería discutir contigo. Temprano esta noche, cuando estaba sola, fui atacada por una criatura que nunca había visto antes. Tenía hechizos extraños, que parecían ser similares a los tuyos. Apenas logré derrotarla y escapar con vida. Ella se llamaba a sí misma Calofisteri."

"¿¡QUÉ!?" Grite

"Así que la conoces."

"Yo… yo sé quien es ella, pero nunca nos hemos conocido."

_Así que tenía razón. Algo está pasando aquí. ¡Y ella trató de matar a Luna! ¡Maldita sea, pensé que era el único en peligro!_

Con suavidad pero firmemente agarré los hombros de Luna, sorprendiéndola con mi contacto físico.

"Escúchame, Luna, si te topas con otra de estas criaturas, no intentes luchar contra ellas. Solo corre. Evacúa a cualquiera que esté en peligro y solo corre. Tienen poderes que no entiendes, de los que no estás preparada para enfrentar. Algunos de ellos incluso pueden matarte instantáneamente, no importa lo fuerte que seas. Prométeme que no lucharás contra ellos."

Ella se vio completamente sorprendida por mis palabras, pero se recuperó rápidamente.

"Soy la Princesa de Equestria. Es mi deber proteger a mis súbditos," respondió ella con firmeza.

"¡Luna, por favor! ¡Lo último que necesita Equestria es una princesa muerta! ¡Prométemelo, por favor!" Le supliqué, sacudiéndola como lo hice. Estaba a punto de responder cuando un brillo atrajo su atención. Su expresión se convirtió en una de shock mientras miraba mi cuello.

"Es… ¿eso es-?"

Seguí su mirada y vi lo que había llamado su atención.

"¿La Insignia de Honor Ecuestre? ¿Dónde obtuviste tal cosa?"

"La obtuve de… bueno, Princesa Luna," respondí, haciendo que me mirara como si estuviera loco. "Bueno, es decir, una Princesa Luna diferente, una de otra versión de Equestria."

Ella sólo me miró. "¿Qué tontería es esta?"

"Estoy diciendo la verdad. ¿Recuerdas cuando esa chica y yo nos presentamos en la obra de Los Corazones Cálidos, cuando ella dijo que era de otro mundo? No estaba bromeando. Hay una cantidad casi infinita de universos ahí fuera, incluyendo innumerables números de Equestrias. La Princesa Luna me otorgó este medallón de uno de esos otros universos."

Luna parecía completamente sorprendida al oír tal cosa. "Pero… incluso si eso fuera cierto, la Insignia de Honor es algo que incluso muchos miembros de la Guardia Real siguen toda su carrera sin ganarla. ¿Qué hiciste para causarme a mí? O, mejor dicho, a esta otra versión de mí, ¿el darte tal cosa?"

"Salvé a Ponyville de una fuerza invasora. No solo, fíjate, recibí ayuda de la Guardia Lunar, los Elementos, la otra versión tuya y otro como yo. Un ser que no pertenece a Equestria."

"¿Qué fuerza podría querer atacar Ponyville?"

"Lo… lo siento, pero no puedo decírtelo," contesté, apartando la mirada de ella. "Te rompería el corazón al escucharlo."

"Si no me lo dices, no te puedo creer," respondió ella firmemente.

Suspiré. "Es una compañía que lleva el nombre de Ellura. En esa versión de Equestria han existido por más de mil años. Existieron antes de Sombra, antes de Nightmare Moon. Son una compañía que produce muchos medicamentos, pero en verdad eso es solo un frente. Están experimentando con un virus que muta lo que no mata, y están intentando usarlo para crear un 'nuevo orden mundial'."

"¡Imposible! ¡Celestia nunca representaría tal cosa!"

"Lo hace porque no sabe de sus delitos. Tampoco la mayoría del mundo. Peor aún, creen que son una gran fuerza para el bien, y han hecho todo lo posible por mantener esa imagen para ella. Por alguna razón ella tiene una especie de obsesión mortal con derribar a Némesis, el que, como yo, en esa dimensión, hasta el punto de que va a creer cualquier cosa que Ellura le diga que lo haga. Incluso creyendo que su propia hermana y los Elementos, que conocen la verdad, de alguna manera están siendo hipnotizados por él."

"Tú… ¡Mientes!" gritó con ira, solo para que su agresión se agotara cuando miré hacia ella.

"Ojalá lo fuera. Me duele pensar que _cualquier_ versión de Celestia podría ser tan ciega."

Podía decir que ella podía ver que estaba siendo genuino.

"Este… otro Ponyville. ¿En qué estado está ahora?"

"Twilight logró erigir una barrera para mantener a Ellura alejado, pero han puesto en 'cuarentena' el área para asegurarse de que ningún poni vea la verdad. Parte de la Guardia Lunar, la Princesa Luna y los Elementos de la armonía se han aliado con Némesis. Algunos miembros de la Guardia Solar, que fueron enviados para ayudar al ejército personal de Ellura, pero fueron capturados, han visto la verdad y también se han aliado con ellos. Todos en Ponyville se han armado para jugar el juego de la espera hasta que Celestia finalmente decida bajar y arreglar el problema en sí. Esperemos que entonces puedan mostrarle la verdad."

"Ya veo. Si defendiste a Ponyville de tal amenaza, no es de extrañar que yo, o más bien que otro yo, te haya otorgado ese medallón."

Asentí. "Ella confió en mí. Y ahora quiero que hagas lo mismo. Por favor, Luna, si encuentras otra de esas criaturas, _no te involucres_. Prométemelo."

Ella me miró de nuevo antes de suspirar. "Muy bien. Haré lo que pueda para rescatar a mis súbditos sin comprometerlos de frente, en caso de que aparezcan. ¿Debo suponer que tratarás de hacer frente a ellos en mi lugar?"

"Sí. Con un poco de suerte, solo me perseguirán, pero ayuda estar preparado."

"En realidad, eso me devuelve a la razón por la que te estaba buscando. Verás, Calofisteri no me atacó por ninguna razón. Ella me asaltó por esto." Abrió su alforja y levitó una espada que conocía demasiado bien.

"¿¡Ridill!?"

Miré en shock. Por un momento no se dijo nada. Luego saqué rápidamente la Guía de la Prosperidad y la abrí. No había duda de ello.

"Es el real." Guardo la brújula. "¿Por qué traerías esto para mí?"

"Porque necesitaba saber la verdad. Necesitaba saber qué tipo de poni- qué tipo de ser eres. O al menos, esa es la razón por la que originalmente fui a buscarla. Ahora, siento que es por el bien de Equestria, puede que no tenga más remedio que darte esto," respondió ella.

Por un momento ninguno de nosotros dijo ni hizo nada. Luego extendí la mano para agarrar mi espada antes de que ella la retirara.

"Pero hay una última cosa que necesito de ti antes de devolver esto." Ella endureció su mirada. "Júrame. Júrame por todo lo que eres, por todo lo que crees, que no traerás dolor y miseria a Equestria, a todos los Equestrianos. Hazme creer que no buscas llevar el fuego de la guerra a nosotros una vez más. Prométeme."

La miré a ella, luego a Ridill, antes de decidir cómo debía responder.

"Te haré una mejor," dije antes de desatascar mi naginata. Lo sostuve a mi lado y la oí jadear de sorpresa cuando incliné la cabeza y me arrodillé. "Princesa Luna, Co-gobernante de Equestria, Señora de la Noche, encarnación de la Luna y las Estrellas en los cielos. Te juro, por mi vida y por mi magia, sobre los Vientos de la Libertad que tanto aprecio, que cuando Equestria llegue a ser amenazada. Usted solo necesita llamarme y yo acudiré en su ayuda. Si sus súbditos se ponen en peligro, ejerceré mi poder para defenderlos." Levanté la mirada hacia ella. "Esto, te lo juro."

Ella me miró completamente conmocionada antes de salir de su estupor.

"Muy bien. Levántate, Gilgamesh." Hice lo que me dijeron y me puse de pie. "Te devolveré esta arma y haré lo que pueda para convencer a mi hermana de que también te devuelva las demás, o al menos no impedirte tu propio progreso. Es probable que sea difícil, pero siempre y cuando cumplas tu promesa, haré lo que pueda para ayudarte."

Ella levitó a Ridill hacia mí y la tomé. Desapareció en un destello de luz y pude sentir su poder entrar en mi cuerpo.

"Sin embargo, creo que deberías informarle que no todas tus armas están aquí. Aunque una está dentro de nuestras fronteras, que creo que ya has recuperado, las otras cinco hojas de tu forma final se entregaron a las otras naciones a través del océano. Solo ellos saben dónde están, y me temo que puede ser difícil convencerlos de que los devuelvan."

Gemí pero lo sacudí. "Entiendo. Sin embargo, hay una cosa más que puedes hacer por mí." Busque detrás de mí y saqué la carpeta que Auric me había dado. "Estas notas fueron enviadas por otro de nosotros que no estaba destinado a estar en una versión de Equestria. Nos referimos a nosotros mismos como los 'Desplazados'. Nos envió notas a muchos de nosotros para que pudiéramos abandonar o defender nuestros universos respectivos. Hay otros como yo que pueden no haber recibido esta información. Le agradecería que le encargara a alguien que hiciera copias de ellos y me los devolviera para que pueda dárselos a otros. Además, también deberían ser muy útiles para nosotros, ya que los seres que están invadiendo son de fuera de nuestro universo."

"Entiendo. Veré qué se puede hacer." Ella levitó la carpeta en su alforja antes de extender sus alas. "Gilgamesh, te lo agradezco. No solo por tu voto sino también por darme algo en lo que creer. Dejo la seguridad de nuestros súbditos en tus manos mientras estamos fuera." Y con eso se fue volando al cielo nocturno.

Mientras la observaba volar, sentí algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo: felicidad. No la felicidad que se obtiene al obtener algo que quieres, o incluso la emoción de una buena pelea. Fue la sensación que tienes cuando, aunque solo sea por un momento, sentiste que todo iba a estar bien. Todo saldría bien. Sonreí cuando coloqué el medallón de nuevo debajo de mi bufanda y salí a buscar un lugar para dormir. Y luego… bueno, a veces sientes ganas de cantar.

"_Bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum._

_Bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum._

_Princesa Luna. Tráeme un sueño._

_Hazlo lo más lindo que he visto en mi vida._

_Dale dos labios como rosas y un trébol,_

_y dile que sus solitarias noches han terminado._

_Luna_

_Estoy tan solo._

_No tengo ningún poni a quien llamar mío._

_Por favor, enciende tu haz mágico._

_Princesa Luna, tráeme un sueño."_


	27. Chapter 27

**Amuletos, Acuerdos, y Manzanas**

"¿¡TU QUE!?" Celestia gritó desde sus aposentos privados.

"Hermana, por favor-"

"¡NO! ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYAS HECHO ESTO! ¡SOLO LE _DISTE_ UNA DE SUS ARMAS! ¡¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCA?!"

"¡FUE MI ÚNICA ELECCIÓN!" Luna gritó de vuelta.

"'¿LA ÚNICA ELECCIÓN?'"

"¡EL PODRIA SER EL ÚNICO QUE NOS PUEDE DEFENDER!"

"'¿¡PODRIA SER'!? ¡¿LE DISTE A UNO DE NUESTROS OPONENTES MÁS PODEROSOS, UNA DE SUS ARMAS DE VUELTA, QUE LE PODRIA DEVOLVER SU PODER, SOLO PORQUE PUEDE SER EL ÚNICO QUE NOS PUEDE DEFENDER?" ella preguntó, riéndose un poco con incredulidad.

"¡CELESTIA, SOLO-!" Luna comenzó antes de respirar hondo y calmarse. "Celestia, por favor escúchame."

Celestia estaba a punto de gritar solo para usar la misma técnica para calmarse como su hermana. "Muy bien. Explícame lo que te impulsó a realizar una acción tan ridícula. Y es mejor que no me digas que fue porque te atacó esa criatura."

"Hermana, por favor, no me insultes. El intento de mi vida simplemente cimentó mi decisión. Además, no intentes decirme que no te afectó su reacción."

"¡ESO NO SIGNIFICA-!" * ejem * "Eso no significa que estuviera dispuesta a simplemente dejar que hiciera lo que quisiera."

"Celestia, ¿quizás consideraste que lo que él quería no es lo que piensas? Él busca la batalla solo para probarse a sí mismo, como un atleta que desea mejorar su habilidad. No le agrada ver a otros sufrir, lo sabes."

"¡No importa lo que él quiera, lo que importa es lo que hace! ¡¿Y cómo puedes decir que sabes cómo piensa?!"

"¡PORQUE SOMOS SIMILARES!" Luna gritó con frustración. Celestia solo podía mirar en shock mientras Luna se reunía a sí misma. "Celestia, entiendo, porque durante la Gran Guerra yo también comencé a compartir una cierta visión de él, aunque solo sea en cierta medida. También aprendí a disfrutar la emoción de la batalla, de competir con otro en fuerza, habilidad y estrategia. Por supuesto, nunca dejé que me consumiera, ya que tenía que pensar en nuestros súbditos, pero me enorgullecía porque… porque sentía que era mejor que tú." Luna apartó la mirada avergonzada. "Siempre fui la segunda mejor hermana, nuestros súbditos siempre te miraron más que a mí, y por eso siempre existieron mis celos. Pero siempre los mantuve a raya porque sabía que había cosas que podía hacer mejor que tú, cosas que podrían hacer algo para ayudar a nuestro reino. Pero cuando nos alejaste del poder militar, yo… sentí que te estabas quitando una de las pocas cosas en las que sobresalía, como si estuvieras intentando paralizar mi poder en favor del tuyo."

"L-Luna. Yo… no tenía idea," Celestia dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Por supuesto que no. Me esforcé por ocultártelo. Sabía que solo estabas haciendo lo que pensabas que era lo mejor para Equestria, así que guardé mis quejas para mí misma. Y así, sin el combate como opción, vertí todo en mi noche. Y cuando eso también pasó desapercibido… bueno, ya sabes lo que pasó con eso."

"Hermana… lo sien-"

"No importa. Está en el pasado. Lo que importa es el presente y el futuro," Luna dijo antes de afirmarse. "Y lo que sé a ciencia cierta es que hay algo allá afuera, algo más allá de nuestro conocimiento, que está llegando a nuestro mundo. Una amenaza que no entendemos, pero Gilgamesh sí. Me ha prometido luchar contra él, es por nuestro bien, no solo como una promesa sino como un voto sobre su honor. Y creo que lo defenderá."

Celestia suspiró. "Luna, incluso si existe esta amenaza, incluso si te atacó, incluso si él sabe lo que es, todavía no puedo confiarle la seguridad de Equestria. Incluso si él no desea dañar a nuestros ponis, ¿Cómo puedo creer que él-?"

"Lleva la insignia de honor, hermana."

Celestia se detuvo para procesar eso por un momento. "¿Q-Qué? ¿Por qué tomaría tal cosa de nosotras dos?"

"No nos lo quito a nosotras, Celestia, se lo dieron a él. Se lo dio la princesa Luna, una Princesa Luna diferente de otra versión de Equestria." Celestia la miró como si estuviera loca, pero Luna siguió yendo antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de responder. "Sé que suena absurdo, pero vi sus ojos. Creo cada palabra que dijo. En este otro mundo protegió a nuestros ponis, versiones alternativas de Ponyville, los Elementos y a mí mismo, con la ayuda de otro como él. Uno que no pertenece a ese mundo. Un 'Desplazado', como se llaman a sí mismos. Esa versión de Luna confió en él, y tengo la intención de hacer lo mismo. Y si necesita más pruebas, lea esto."

Luna buscó en su alforja y le dio a Celestia la carpeta que se llamaba "Auric Fulcrum". Celestia tomó el artículo y comenzó a leer los papeles, sorprendiéndose por lo leído.

"¿¡Discord!? ¡¿Quiere usar a Discord?"

"Entiendo. También me asusta esa idea, pero debes admitir que no habría nada mejor para alterar la naturaleza misma de nuestra realidad para protegernos."

Celestia estaba a punto de replicar, pero se detuvo y luego gimió. Ella no podía negar esa lógica.

"Hermana, esta es la única copia de esto que él tiene. Me pidió que hiciera más para poder informar a los otros 'Desplazados' de sus opciones. Él me confió esto, como yo confío en él. Sólo te pido que hagas lo siguiente."

Celestia se detuvo a pensar antes de levitar la carpeta a Luna. "Lo siento, pero tengo que pensar en esto. Es demasiado para asimilar todo a la vez," suspiró. "Por ahora necesito concentrarme en la reunión con los ponis de Saddle Arabians." Ella fulminó con la mirada a su hermana antes de continuar. "No le des más armas, Luna. Al menos no hasta que me decida por esto. Puedes ser mi querida hermana, pero no me limitaré a mantener mi pezuña y permitir empoderar a uno de nuestros enemigos más antiguos."

Luna suspiró. "Muy bien, hermana."

"Mientras tanto, haré que los escribas reales copien esa carpeta y su contenido. Al menos no veo ningún daño en eso."

"Gracias. Ahora vuelve a la cama, Tia. Todavía tienes tiempo antes de que salga el sol."

"Sí, gracias. ¿Y Luna?" Celestia se dio la vuelta de nuevo, sus ojos volviéndose más suaves. "Por favor, no te vayas por tu cuenta otra vez. Esa criatura estuvo tan cerca de… no podría soportar perderte otra vez, especialmente después de que finalmente has vuelto."

Luna sonrió. "Entiendo. Buenas noches, Tia."

"Hasta mañana, Lulu."

* * *

Comí algo más de hidra seca mientras miraba por encima de Ponyville. Podría haber ido tras mi siguiente arma, pero quería estar cerca de Canterlot para cuando Luna regresara con esas copias de la carta y la fórmula de Auric. Sin embargo, había otra cosa que estaba esperando, algo que podría usar para gustarle a los ponis solo un poquito más, en particular a un unicornio de lavanda.

_Y ahí está._

La gigantesca barrera similar a una pecera descendió sobre Ponyville. Mirando de cerca, pude ver un aura roja cargando algo afuera.

_Muy bien Twi. Es hora de que consigas dos mentores en las formas de magia._

"Tu historia de angustia me molesta mucho," comenzó la chaman con un sorbo de su té. "No es de extrañar que estés triste, ¡es un abuso de poder!"

"No sé qué hacer, Zecora. Siento que he abandonado a mis amigos, pero no puedo vencerla de cuerno a cuerno," explicó Twilight.

Zecora tomó otro sorbo de su té. "Si entrenas conmigo, serás tan bueno. Te mostraré el camino para asegurarte de no quedarte."

"¿_Me_ entrenarás en magia?" Twilight preguntó con entusiasmo, sin darse cuenta de que volcó la taza de té de Zecora. "¡Pero ella estaba haciendo hechizos de _edad_, hechizos del _clima_, lo que sea!"

Zecora recogió su taza de té y con un movimiento de su espolón reemplazó el líquido. "Cuando se trata de magia, sería trágico si un poni me lamiera, especialmente Trixie."

"¿Realmente crees que puedo vencerla?"

"Mmm-mmm", respondió ella mientras tomaba otro sorbo.

"Está bien, ¿cuando empezamos?" Twilight preguntó ansiosamente, accidentalmente golpeó la taza de té de Zecora de nuevo, sonriendo tímidamente al darse cuenta.

"Hay una cosa que debo confesar, antes de comenzar tus muchas pruebas. No estaré sola enseñándote. Después de todo, ¿por qué tener un profesor-?"

"¿-Cuando puedes tener dos?"

Twilight se volvió hacia la puerta y se sorprendió por quién vio.

"Lo siento, no me pude resistir."

"¿G-Gilgamesh?"

"Hola, Twi. Espero que no te importe que te eche una mano."

"¿P-Por qué estás aquí?"

"Digamos que no me gusta ver a las personas- ponis forzados en contra de su voluntad por los demás."

"Pero ¿qué paso con… la última vez?"

"Luna y yo llegamos a un acuerdo."

"¿Y Celestia?"

Él hizo una mueca por un momento. "Crucemos ese puente cuando lleguemos a él. Por ahora, tenemos que detener a una yegua. Así que vamos a convertirte en un tapón de espectáculos."

* * *

"Ah, ningún ruido, ningún sonido, ningún estruendo, ningún alboroto debe interferir con tu concentración. Olvida lo que has aprendido. Sólo entonces podrás obtener la victoria."

Zecora y Gilgamesh observaron mientras Twilight se mantenía sobre el agua en el estanque mientras levitaba orbes de agua a su alrededor. Lo estaba haciendo bien hasta que algo pareció romper su concentración. Dejando caer los orbes de agua y cayendo ella misma en el estanque.

"Hay mucho, mucho que puedo enseñar, pero la respuesta que necesitas puede que aún esté fuera de tu alcance," Zecora reprendió. Gilgamesh simplemente se sentó en silencio y continuó su meditación.

"Lo siento, Zecora. Estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo, pero… No puedo dejar de pensar en Trixie. Había algo diferente en ella. Es como si ella hubiera pasado de alta y poderosa a mala y desagradable," Twilight se disculpo.

"Tu pensamiento necesita un reajuste. La concentración total es una necesidad."

"Lo sé, lo sé, pero es solo… ugh…"

"¿Puedo, Zecora?" Gilgamesh intervino. "Twilight es un erudito, el tipo que investiga y sigue instrucciones. ¿Quizás ella necesita un marco para esta nueva forma de pensar?"

"Mm. Puede que tengas razón. Ve y dile lo que debes a Twilight."

"Gracias. Ahora Twilight, aunque no estoy muy familiarizado con los procesos detrás de la magia del unicornio y el alicornio, y supongo que gastas una inmensa concentración para realizar tus técnicas, ¿sí?"

"Em, sí, algo así. Lo que me recuerda, ¿cómo funcionan los tuyos?"

"Sé lo que quiero que suceda, y luego hago que suceda. Para mí, todas mis técnicas son tan naturales como respirar o caminar, y eso es lo que debes hacer con tus propios hechizos."

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedo simplemente 'hacer' hechizos?" Twilight preguntó, viéndose completamente confundida por la idea misma de tal cosa.

"Cuando caminas, ¿crees que 'levantas esta pierna, la mueves, la dejas caer, y luego levantas la otra pierna' o simplemente 'caminas'? ¿Te concentras cada vez que parpadeas o solo sucede? Algunas cosas que hacemos vienen naturalmente a nosotros. Algunas cosas las aprendemos a hacer automáticamente. Tienes que aprender que tu magia haga lo mismo."

"¿Pero cómo? La magia es una ciencia compleja, con tanta preparación y pensamiento y-"

"Twilight, ¿te gustan las citas?"

"¿Eh?"

"Creo que ser capaz de citar a otros, de referirse a lo que nos han dicho antes, ayuda a poner nuestros pensamientos y percepciones en perspectiva, y tal vez nos de algo nuevo. Todo el progreso se basa en los logros del pasado, y tener una base puede ayudarnos a construir desde allí."

"Em… supongo. Y sí, creo que me gustan las citas. ¿Estás diciendo que tienes una para mí?"

Asintió antes de cerrar los ojos. "'Vacía tu mente. No tienes forma, deforme. Como el agua. Ahora pones agua en una taza, te conviertes en la taza. Pones agua en una botella, te conviertes en la botella. La pones en una tetera, te conviertes en la tetera. Ahora el agua puede fluir o puede chocar. Sé agua, amigo mío."

"G-Guau. Eso suena… profundo. ¿Quién dijo eso?"

"Bruce Lee, el artista marcial más reconocible y quizás el más revolucionario de mi mundo. Cambió las artes marciales más en unas pocas décadas que en cientos de años."

"¿'Artista marcial'? ¿Quieres decir que era un luchador? Pero suena tan… elocuente."

"Ser un guerrero y ser un intelectual o un filósofo no son tan opuestos como podrías pensar. De hecho, muchos de los más grandes poetas son aquellos que han experimentado el calor de la batalla. Después de todo, ¿quién sería el más adecuado para escribir historias sobre guerra que los que la han visto así mismos?"

"Ya… ya veo. Nunca pensé en eso…"

Gilgamesh se rió entre dientes. "Ya puedo ver cómo dejas caer algunas de tus nociones preconcebidas. Deja de lado lo que te han enseñado, Twilight. Elige lo que todavía funciona y deja que el resto fluya, mantente abierta a nuevas ideas y nuevos métodos. Siempre fluye, siempre cambia. Deja de pensar y solo hazlo."

Twilight suspiró y flotó hacia la superficie del agua, parándose sobre ella antes de lanzar rápidamente un hechizo para secarla. Ella comenzó a levitar los orbes de agua otra vez y se rodeó con ellos. Ella frunció el ceño en concentración antes de que pareciera atraparse a sí misma. Después de una larga y profunda respiración, sus músculos faciales se relajaron. Sus orejas parpadearon de un lado a otro, pero por lo demás su expresión era completamente neutral.

Zecora se volvió hacia Gilgamesh y sonrió antes de asentir. El guerrero respondió de la misma manera, entendiendo lo que paso sin usar palabras.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, Fluttershy, vestida con su adorable traje de "misión peligrosa", vino a hablarnos sobre el Amuleto Alicornio. Sorprendentemente, ella no me tenía miedo, aunque tuve que mantener mi voz un poco baja. Pero maldita sea si mi corazón no estallara cuando me preguntó si podía rascarle detrás de las orejas con ese lindo rubor avergonzado.

"¡No puedo creer que no haya reconocido el Amuleto Alicornio!" Twilight grito. Pude verla golpeándose a sí misma dentro de su cabeza.

"Cuanto más ella, oh, lo use, más, ooh, la corromperá," advirtió Fluttershy entre gemidos agradables mientras le rascaba las orejas.

"¿Pero cómo se supone que debo vencer a ese amuleto? ¡Mi magia no es lo suficientemente buena!"

"Twilight Sparkle, mucho trabajo has hecho. Aprendiste todas mis lecciones; todas menos una," comenzó Zecora. "Si los trucos de Trixie te tienen en una solución, debes descifrar tu magia y usar los seis."

"¿Usar los seis?"

"Twilight, ¿aún no lo has descubierto?" Comencé con una sonrisa. "Pensaría que de todos los ponis sabrías."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Twilight, tengo la fuerza para aplastar montañas, la velocidad para superar incluso a algunos de los aviadores más ágiles, y mi magia podría nivelar ciudades enteras. Y, sin embargo, para eso, tienes un arma que es más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa. Pregúntale a cualquier soldado, y te dirán que hay una cosa que es más importante que cualquier arma."

"¿Qué sería eso?"

"Alguien que cuide tu espalda. Alguien en quien puedes confiar."

Vi esa chispa en sus ojos antes de que ella sonriera. "¡Lo entiendo! ¡Zecora, Gilgamesh, son unos genios!" Ella exclamó antes de levitar una pluma y una página hacia sí misma. "Ahora tendremos que llevarte de vuelta a Ponyville, Fluttershy."

Sonreí mientras ella garabateaba. Incluso si supiera lo que sucedería, me enorgullecía de ayudarla.

_Y con un poco de suerte, también podré ayudar a otra persona muy pronto._

* * *

Trixie trotó de regreso por la carretera lejos de Ponyville, agradecida de que en su celebración de la libertad los ciudadanos no se hubieran dado cuenta de que ella se había escapado.

_No puedo creer que hice todo eso. Solo quería mostrarle, no quería lastimarlos a todos_. Ella se lamentó, dándose cuenta de cuán perdida estaba en la venganza.

"Bueno, bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí?"

Trixie miró a su alrededor en busca de la voz, sin ver nada, hasta que levantó la vista hacia un árbol cercano, reconociendo al instante la figura acorazada que yacía en una rama.

"Parece que tenemos un unicornio, el mismo que causó muchos problemas a un pequeño pueblo, si no me equivoco. Y mírenla, ¿me atrevería a decir, que se lamenta al respecto?"

"¿A-A qué te refieres? ¿Q-Qué te importa?" ella tartamudeó intentando correr, pero descubrió que no podía.

"¿Por qué acabo de ver a una yegua que necesita un poco de orientación y pensé que podría prestar algo de ayuda? Te sientes mal por lo que le hiciste a Twilight Sparkle y sus amigos, ¿verdad?"

"B-Bueno… sí. Quiero decir, quería mostrarle, pero nunca pensé en esclavizar a Ponyville de esa manera."

"Entonces, ¿por qué no vas y tratas de compensarles? Al menos una darles una disculpa."

"P-Pero no hay forma de que me acepten. Quiero decir, después de todo lo que hice-"

"Joven yegua, creo que encontrarás que a medida que envejezcas, te arrepentirás de cosas que no hiciste mucho más que de las que hiciste. ¿Y si no aceptan tu disculpa? Por lo menos lo intentaste."

"¿Tú… realmente crees que eso podría funcionar?"

"Twilight Sparkle es la principal investigadora de la amistad en Equestria. Sería toda una hipócrita si al menos no considerara tu disculpa."

"Yo… supongo que tienes razón. ¡Sí, Trixie se va a disculpar! ¡Es lo menos que puede hacer para demostrar lo magnífica que es!" Proclamó con valentía antes de darse cuenta de quién estaba en su presencia y la perdió de nuevo. "Em… gracias."

"De nada. ¿Y Trixie?"

"¿S-Sí?"

"Encuéntrame en el Bosque Everfree después de hablar con ella. Me gustaría darte algo de lo que estoy seguro de que apreciarás."

"¿Como qué?"

"Es una sorpresa," dijo simplemente antes de caerse del árbol y en un rápido movimiento corto un agujero en el aire antes de caer y desaparecer.

Trixie se tomó unos minutos para recuperarse de su conmoción antes de volver a Ponyville. Con un último gruñido de determinación, volvió al galopar hacia la ciudad.

* * *

Twilight levitó cuidadosamente a las criaturas del bosque en formación mientras la multitud miraba. Ella escuchó sus "ooh" y "aah" cuando ella lo había hecho, así como los quejidos de Fluttershy. A medida que se acercaba al final de la actuación, los fuegos artificiales de repente iluminaron el cielo. La multitud aplaudió y Twilight dejó a los animales suavemente antes de buscar la fuente de las explosiones espectrales, sorprendiéndose por lo que vio.

"¿Trixie?"

La yegua azul levitó el sombrero de mago sobre su cabeza. "Es lo menos que puedo hacer," dijo con una sonrisa tímida que apareció en su rostro mientras continuaba. "Te traté a ti y a tus amigos tan horriblemente cuando estaba usando ese Amuleto Alicornio. Simplemente no pude controlarme. ¿Podrías perdonarme?"

Twilight vio la mirada de desesperación en sus ojos y eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Aún así, ella fingió pensarlo antes de contestarle.

"Mmm. Seguro."

"Oh, bien," suspiró, antes de recuperar su personalidad jactanciosa más familiar. "¡¿No crees que la Gran y Apologética Trixie sea la poni más humilde y más magnífica que hayas visto?!"

Twilight no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco. Vio a Trixie desatar una bocanada de humo que apenas oculto en su galope, solo para que ella tropezara y siguiera corriendo.

_Tal vez ella finalmente sea una mejor poni de ahora en adelante._

Twilight se volvió hacia la multitud, solo para que algo le llamara la atención. Vio a una criatura bípeda que parecía estar descansando en lo que parecían dos serpientes gigantes. Antes de que ella pudiera siquiera procesar todo esto, la criatura desapareció. Twilight miró hacia adelante y hacia atrás, pero no estaba por ninguna parte.

_¿Lo acabo de imaginar? Parecía una cosa extraña de la cual alucinar._

"Bien hecho, Twilight Sparkle."

El unicornio se volvió hacia la Princesa Celestia, que irradiaba una orgullosa sonrisa. Twilight se inclinó rápidamente antes de levantarse de nuevo. "Y parece que tu magia ha mejorado recientemente."

"Gracias, Princesa. ¡En realidad, ha mejorado mucho recientemente, con la ayuda de Zecora y Gilga-¡urp!"

Twilight se interrumpió, el miedo creció en sus ojos al ver la expresión de asombro de su mentora. Después de un momento, cambió a una expresión seria, pero no a la que usaba cuando estaba enojada o decepcionada.

"No estoy molesta contigo, Twilight, pero tendré que hablar contigo cuando haya terminado con los Saddle Arabians. Asegúrate de mantenerte disponible."

"S-Sí, Princesa Celestia," respondió Twilight con una pequeña reverencia. Mientras observaba a su mentor alejarse, no pudo evitar pensar en todo lo que podría suceder ahora que Celestia sabía.

_Oh, por favor, no dejes que esto se convierta en una pelea._

* * *

Trixie trotó con aprensión por el Bosque Everfree, no queriendo estar en el bosque peligroso, especialmente de noche.

_Oh, por favor, no permitas que esto sea una idea estúpida, _pensó para sí misma.

"Así que viniste después de todo."

Trixie chilló sorprendida antes de girarse para enfrentar a Gilgamesh.

_¿C-Cómo se escabulló detrás de mí? ¡Es enorme!_

"Entonces, ¿cómo te fue con Twilight?" Preguntó en un tono amistoso, haciendo poco para tranquilizarla.

"B-Bien. E-Ella me perdono, como dijiste que lo haría."

"Eso es bueno. Has dado tu primer paso. Y ahora, me gustaría señalarte el camino correcto."

"¿Q-Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?" Ella preguntó, su curiosidad comenzando a sacar lo mejor de ella.

"Trixie, me gustaría señalarte en la dirección en la que obtendrás tu poder. No del tipo que proviene de un amuleto, el _verdadero_ poder, el del tipo que puedes decir que te pertenece."

Los ojos de Trixie se ensancharon, no solo en shock sino también en anticipación.

"Con una condición."

La yegua del espectáculo volvió a sus sentidos con esas palabras y se preparó.

"Quiero que prometas que usarás este poder ante todo para ayudar a los demás antes que a ti misma. Prométeme que no lo usarás para tus propias razones egoístas."

Trixie solo podía mirar fijamente. "¿_Esa_ es tu condición? ¡Pensé que querrías que, no sé, ser tu sirvienta o algo así!"

"No tengo ningún interés en gobernar sobre los demás. De todos modos, ¿puedes prometérmelo?"

Se tomó un momento para decidir antes de inhalar profundamente. "Sí. Quiero compensar lo que hice. Quiero hacer más que solo disculparme."

Incluso con su guardia facial, ella podía decir que él estaba sonriendo. "Entonces sígueme. Hay una chaman que necesito presentarte."

* * *

Habían pasado algunos días desde que dejé a Trixie para tomar lecciones de Zecora. Con un poco de suerte, pronto se convertiría en la verdadera "Gran y poderosa Trixie", o al menos en algo con lo que realmente podría sentirse bien. Para ser honesto, tenía pocas dudas de que, si se lo proponía, podría llegar a ser genial en algo en lo que Twilight no parecía saber mucho: hechizos de ilusión. Parecía ser su fuerte después de todo.

En el momento era de noche y estaba esperando dentro del Castillo de las Hermanas Poni esperando que Luna volviera con esas copias. Pronto escuché el batir de las alas, sacándome de mi meditación… dos juegos de alas. Abrí los ojos y me levanté de mi posición meditativa para ver a las dos hermanas alicornios aterrizar frente a mí. Luna hizo todo lo posible por ocultar su vacilación, mientras que Celestia me miró con dureza. Noté la alforja de su hermana mayor.

"Bueno, bueno, no esperaba que ustedes dos llegaran juntas."

Luna rápidamente miró a su hermana antes de volver su mirada hacia mí. La mirada de Celestia era inquebrantable.

"Tú, em… Me sorprendió escuchar lo que me dijo tu hermana. ¿Te… te sientes mejor?" Le pregunté torpemente, no estoy seguro de cómo lidiar con esta situación.

El resplandor de Celestia se suavizó por un momento antes de regresar, aunque no en toda su intensidad. "…Sí."

"¡Bien! Bien. Uh, es solo que, em… no… no quise decir-"

"Twilight me dijo que la ayudaste a entrenar," Celestia me interrumpió. "Me contó el papel que jugaste contra esta 'Trixie'."

"Bueno, Zecora hizo la mayor parte del entrenamiento, honestamente. Solo estaba dando un pequeño consejo aquí y allá," admití.

"Eso es algo… humilde para decirme."

"No, sólo la verdad."

"¿Y por qué hiciste tal cosa?"

Me reí. "Por la misma razón por la que hago casi cualquier cosa: porque quería."

"¿Querías entrenar a mi estudiante?"

"Quería detener a Trixie. Sentí que esta solución sería mejor a largo plazo."

Esperaba más de una reacción de ella que su continua mirada. Después de unos momentos, trotó hacia mí y levitó varias carpetas de su mochila, antes de meterlas en mi pecho y en mi cara.

"Tienes solo una oportunidad. Una. No te ayudaré, pero tampoco me interpondré en tu camino. Pero si descubro que has _arañado_ a cualquiera de mis ponis, _te_ derribaré. No importa si eres más fuerte que yo, no importa lo que cueste, te derrotaré de una vez por todas."

Para ser honesto, lo único que me impedía acobardarme ante la gran cantidad de malicia que emanaba de su tono era saber que, incluso en su mejor momento en el pasado, no podía manejarme. Porque déjame decirte que prácticamente pude _probar_ el veneno en su tono.

Tomé las carpetas y las guardé antes de contestar. "Lo entiendo. Le prometí a Luna, y esa promesa también se extiende a ti," respondí simplemente.

Gruñó por un momento antes de retroceder y dispararse al cielo nocturno. Mientras la observaba volar de regreso a Canterlot, Luna se me acercó.

"Lo siento, pero aún no confía mucho en ti. Incluso yo no pude convencerla por completo, ya que fue el conocimiento de que ayudaste a Twilight lo que finalmente la hizo considerar la opción."

"Está bien. Honestamente, estoy agradecido de que incluso esté dispuesta a confiar en mí hasta ahora. Es más de lo que he ganado de ella."

"Debo preguntar, sin embargo, en la carta, ¿estás realmente dispuesto a recurrir al uso de Discord? No creo que entiendas de lo que es capaz."

"Oh, tengo una buena idea, incluso si nunca lo he enfrentado antes. En cuanto a obtener su ayuda, creo que sería mejor entablar una amistad con él que tratar de negociar con él."

Los ojos de Luna se ensancharon. "'¿Hacerte amigo de él?' ¿Y cómo supones que sucedería eso?"

Sonreí "Te sorprendería lo que puedes lograr con un poco… Amabilidad."

Ella me miró por un momento antes de sonreír. "Sabes, nunca me di cuenta hasta ahora, pero tienes la tendencia a evitar dar una respuesta directa, ¿no?"

"Creo que es algo que cualquier criatura tan antigua como nosotros tiene derecho a hacer, en lo que a mí respecta. Por más que me gustaría invitarte a una buena taza de té bajo las estrellas, estoy seguro de que tienes tus propios deberes que atender."

"Me temo que sí. Hablando de té, creo que puede resultarte divertido que Celestia tome el té rojo Zebafricano exclusivamente cuando está sola. Ella sigue intentando fingir que no tienes nada que ver con eso."

"Je. De alguna manera estoy empezando a sonar como el maduro aquí. Eso no puede ser bueno."

Ella realmente se rió por un momento.

_Maldita sea, hay algo lindo detrás de lo elegante, y está derritiéndome el corazón. Tal vez cuando todo esto haya terminado, finalmente intentaré invitarla a una cita._

"Te deseo sueños agradables, Gilgamesh."

"Diría que no puedo esperar a verte en ellos, pero creo que ya has aprendido mejor que intentarlo."

Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando ella hizo una mueca. "Ugh. Por favor no me lo recuerdes."

"Oh, vamos, se que disfrutaste con uno de ellos," le dije con una sonrisa.

Su rostro enrojeció antes de dispararse al cielo nocturno sin siquiera una palabra.

_Santa mierda. Puede que no sea el nivel de Fluttershy moe, pero su rareza la hace aún más sorprendente… je, 'rareza'._

Con ese último estúpido juego de palabras, decidí intentar descansar en uno de los viejos tronos, el de Luna, por supuesto, antes de esperar a que el sol de Celestia comience el siguiente día.

Y luego la caza continúa.

* * *

**Dos Días Después**

_¿Aquí es donde está mi arma más cercana?_ Pensé mientras miraba el desierto casi árido delante de mí. Saqué una vez más la Guía de la Prosperidad. _No, no del todo aquí, pero definitivamente cerca… y considerando que nunca podría ir en línea recta en mi trote, debe estar en movimiento._ _Ah, por lo que alguien debe tenerla. Supongo que tendré que esperar a que lleguen a la ciudad y, oh, no importa, aquí vienen._ Pensé cuando noté los signos reveladores de un gran grupo de algo que atravesaba el desierto, el aumento del polvo aumentaba medida que avanzaban.

Revisé mi guía una vez más y vi que no la tenían con ellos en este momento. Lo que significa que tendré que convencerlos de que la obtengan por mí o al menos que me lleven a ella.

_Ahora, ¿cómo quiero hacer mi entrada? ... Oh, eso será bueno._

* * *

"¡Bienvenidos de nuevo a AAAAAAAAAAPLELOOSA amigos! ¿Qué podemos hacer por ustedes?"

Little Strongheart se rió. "¿Alguna vez vas a dejar de saludarnos de esa manera, Braeburn? No es como si fuéramos nuevos aquí."

"Oh, ah, no puedo evitarlo. Simplemente tengo tanto orgullo por el pueblo, ¿sabes? ¿Así que, están aquí por la cosecha de manzanas, compañeros?"

"Como si tuvieras que preguntar," respondió el Jefe Thunderhooves con una sonrisa mientras el resto de su tribu aplaudía.

"¡Bien, vamos! Empezaremos con las cosas- DULCE CELESTIA, ¿QUÉ ES _ESO_?" Señaló.

Todos los ponis, y búfalos, se giraron y sus ojos se ensancharon en shock al ver una enorme nube de arena dirigiéndose hacia la ciudad.

"¡TORMENTA DE ARENA!" Thunderhooves grito.

"¡¿Hasta aquí?!" el Sheriff Silverstar preguntó con incredulidad.

"¡A QUIÉN LE IMPORTA CÓMO! ¡TODOS LOS PONIS METANSE ADENTRO, QUI-!"

"Espera, ¿está… disminuyendo de velocidad?" Preguntó Litte Strongheart.

Por supuesto, la nube masiva se estaba desacelerando y, de hecho, se detuvo antes de entrar en la ciudad. Pronto comenzó a dispersarse, revelando una figura alta mientras que una música inexplicablemente comenzó a sonar.

[Youtube: Megas XLR OST – El Desfile Skalgar's Theme 2]

"¿Quién y qué es eso?" Braeburn pregunto.

Cuando el ser comenzó a caminar hacia ellos de una manera particularmente dramática, el Jefe Thunderhooves comenzó a temblar. "Es _él_."

La criatura se detuvo y posó dramáticamente. "¡CIUDADANOS DE APPLELOOSA! ¡OBSERVAD MI GLORIA, YO SOY-!"

"¡ES EL PORTADOR DE LAS TORMENTAS!" Thunderhooves grito, causando que todos los otros búfalos jadearan y temblaran de terror.

"¿El qué?" Silverstar pregunto.

"Al que tú llamas 'Gilgamesh'," susurró Little Strongheart. Todos los ponis también temblaron de miedo, la noticia de la improbable derrota de la Princesa Celestia aún estaba fresca en sus mentes. Su reacción, sin embargo, no fue la que esperaban.

"¡GAH! ¡Interrumpiste mi introducción!" gritó en un tono frustrado antes de jadear y cruzar los brazos, la música cortándose mientras lo hacía.

Ningún poni se movió o emitió un sonido durante un minuto completo antes de que el volviera a hablar.

"Oh, bueno. Supongo que puedo dejarlo pasar. No es como si estuvieras intentando enojarme."

"Qu-Qué quier-" comenzó el jefe, solo para ser interrumpido.

"Jefe Thunderhooves, un placer conocerlo. Me temo que tiene algo mío, y me gustaría recuperarlo."

"¿Qué? ¿De qué está hablando?" Braeburn pregunto.

"No lo haré," Thunderhooves respondió con firmeza a pesar de su miedo. "Sé lo que buscas. Fueron entregadas personalmente a nuestros antepasados por las princesas hace eones. Prometimos mantenerlas alejadas de tu dominio malvado, y no las abandonaremos ahora."

"¿'Ellas'? Oh, no sabía que tenías más de uno," respondió Gilgamesh. El búfalo se estremeció al darse cuenta de su error, antes de recuperarse y volver a endurecer su bruma. "Sin embargo, me temo que esto no cambia nada. Necesito mis armas, y me las darás. No hagamos esto más difícil, ¿cierto? Sólo dámelas y me iré, así de simple."

"¡No!"

"Estás haciendo esto difícil. No me gusta lo difícil," respondió, su tono oscureciéndose.

"¡NUNCA! ¡LOS BUFFALOS NO TE LAS ENTREGARAN SIN LUCHAR!" el jefe declaró, preparándose para atacar, que el resto de su tribu se preparaba con él a pesar de su temor.

Gilgamesh gruñó de frustración. "Tan molestos," murmuró antes de cerrar los ojos, pensando. Después de un momento los abrió. "Muy bien entonces, hagamos un trato."

"'¿Trato?'"

"Braeburn, ¿es hora de la cosecha de manzanas?"

"¿Por qué? Ahora solo espera un momento, ¿cómo sabes quién, ah-?"

"Conozco a tu prima. Responde la pregunta."

"B-Bueno, sí. En realidad íbamos a comenzar la cosecha hoy."

"Bueno, entonces hagamos una apuesta. Apuesto a que puedo cosechar todo tu huerto en un día."

Todos los ciudadanos de Appleloosa lo miraron como si estuviera loco. Unos pocos incluso se rieron ante lo absurdo de su declaración.

"Si gano, me darás todo lo que tienes de mi," le dijo a Thunderhooves. "Si pierdo, nunca molestaré a tu tribu ni a Appleloosa otra vez."

El jefe se burló. "¿Y por qué estaría de acuerdo con eso?"

"Porque si no lo haces, quemaré todo este pueblo a cenizas."

Todo el mundo palideció no solo ante la amenaza, sino por el tono completamente casual de su voz.

"¡COMO SI DEJARAMOS QUE ESO SUCEDIERA!" Silverstar grito.

"Je. Como si pudieras detenerme. No olvides que le gané a Celestia. Y ni siquiera lo intenté," replicó. La ciudad se estremeció una vez más. "Y además," continuó, dirigiéndose al búfalo, "no tienes que hacer nada. Esta no es tu ciudad, y si no me equivoco, realmente querías que estos colonos se fueran hasta hace poco tiempo."

"¡ESO ESTA EN EL PASADO! ¡SON NUESTROS AMIGOS, Y NO TE PODEMOS PERMITIR QUE TE LLEVES SUS HOGARES!"

"Entonces solo tienes una opción. Tráeme mis armas, todas ellas, mañana al mediodía, o destruiré esta ciudad. Cuando pueda comprobar que son los artículos genuinos, comenzaremos la apuesta. Y, ¿Jefe Thunderhooves?" Se inclinó y sus ojos brillaron rojos. "Voy a saber si estás tratando de engañarme."

Y con eso, hizo un agujero en el aire con su lanza antes de desaparecer, dejando atrás a los aturdidos y temerosos ponis y búfalos.

* * *

**Al Día Siguiente**

"Casi es mediodía," Braeburn murmuro, mirando hacia el cielo.

La ciudad y la tribu de búfalos esperaban el regreso de Gilgamesh, muy aterrorizados para ir en contra de sus demandas, otros simplemente no veían otra opción.

"Jefe Thunderhooves," comenzó el sheriff Silverstar, girándose hacia el búfalo. "Ah, te exijo hacer esto para ayudarnos, pero si realmente es una mala idea, nosotros… simplemente nos instalaremos en algún lugar otro-"

"No. Ustedes son nuestros amigos, y no los abandonaremos," respondió el Jefe con firmeza. El sheriff asintió en respuesta, agradecido.

"¡Qué amistad! En verdad han recorrido un largo camino."

Todos se giraron para ver al guerrero encima del Salt Lick, apareciendo de alguna manera sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Saltó del techo y aterrizó frente al Jefe.

"Ahora, mis armas, por favor. El acuerdo fue que trajeras las reales."

Thunderhooves gruñó e hizo un gesto a su tribu. Se trajo una tela hacia adelante y se desenvolvió, revelando seis hojas de katana. El guerrero agarró a uno de ellos, lo examinó desde varios ángulos e incluso hizo algunos columpios. Luego, en un destello de luz, desapareció.

"Sip, estos son míos."

Antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, las cinco cuchillas restantes saltaron hacia él, tiradas por una fuerza invisible. Los atrapó y todos desaparecieron.

"Gracias por cumplir tu promesa."

"¡ESTAFADOR! ¡¿TE ATREVES A ENGAÑARNOS?!" El jefe gritó.

"Oh cálmate, todavía estoy manteniendo mi parte del trato."

"¿Qué? ¡Pero todavía no has hecho nada!" Braeburn gritó en protesta, señalando el huerto.

"Sí, todavía no, pero lo haré."

"¿Q-Qué?"

"Estas armas eran parte integral de mis objetivos. Tenía que conseguirlas sin importar qué. ¿Realmente pensaste que apostaría como lo hice si no estuviera seguro de que ganaría?" preguntó él, riéndose.

La ciudad solo lo miraba como si estuviera loco. La única vez que estuvieron cerca de cosechar todo el huerto fue la lucha que tuvieron hace unos años, y eso llevó a toda la ciudad a ayudar a hacerlo.

[Youtube: Clash on the Big Bridge Chocobo Dungeon DS]

"¡Ahora retrocede y sorpréndete!" el proclamó, la música comenzó a sonar cuando se volvió hacia los manzanos. Se agachó y agarró un montón de guijarros antes de molerlos en polvo en su mano y lanzarlos al viento. Luego levantó un pie en el aire antes de pisar fuerte e hizo lo mismo con el otro pie. Sostuvo ambos brazos frente a él, con las palmas abiertas antes de gritar "¡DOSUKOI!". Luego corrió hacia el huerto.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante el espectáculo que tenían ante ellos, observando cómo la figura gigante giraba como una peonza mientras se entrelazaba entre los árboles, golpeando las manzanas con golpes rápidos en los troncos, algunos de los cuales dejaban huellas en las manos. Pronto llegó a la parte de atrás del huerto y todas las manzanas flotaron repentinamente y lo siguieron. Momentos después, se podía ver una gran masa de algo volando hacia la ciudad.

"¿Son esos… barriles?" Alguien preguntó.

"¡DISPERSENSE!" Alguien más gritó.

Cuando los ponis y los búfalos huyeron, los barriles aterrizan en el centro de la ciudad, perfectamente colocados uno junto al otro y apilados hacia el cielo. Momentos después, todo fue hecho.

"Minutos," Braeburn susurró en shock. "Derribó y empaquetó todo el huerto en solo unos minutos."

"Como dije, no hago apuestas, que no estoy seguro de ganar," reiteró Gilgamesh, repentinamente detrás de ellos. "Sin embargo, me temo que nuestro negocio no está completamente terminado." Luego levitó unos cincuenta barriles, casi un cuarto de la cosecha, a un lado. "Ahí, eso debería ser suficiente."

"¡AHORA ESPERA SOLO UN MINUTO POR CELESTIA! ¡NO PUEDES TOMAR NI UN SOLO DE ESOS BARRILES PARA TI MISMO!" Braeburn gritó.

"Oh, dame un descanso, son para caridad," respondió con calma, sacando una pluma y un pergamino.

"¿Caridad?"

"Sí. Aldeas muertas de hambre en otras dimensiones. Les prometí que les enviaría algo cuando pudiera," explicó mientras terminaba el pergamino y lo metía en los pliegues de uno de los barriles.

"Oh, cierto, como se supone que todos debemos creer que estás haciendo algo así cuando dijiste que incendiarías la ciudad."

"¿Oh, eso? Fue una amenaza vacía. Solo algo para asegurarnos de que el Jefecito haya traído mis armas. No habría destruido nada, incluso si me hubieras desafiado."

Los ciudadanos estaban demasiado aturdidos por esa respuesta para protestar cuando él abrió un enorme agujero en el aire y usó su poder para enviar su porción.

"Y creo que eso lo explica todo, así que supongo que simplemente me iré-"

"¡NO TE IRÁS A NINGUNA PARTE!"

El Jefe Thunderhooves estaba parado frente a Gilgamesh, listo para atacar.

"¡NO ME PREOCUPAN TUS TRUCOS! ¡TU MAL NO SE PROPAGARÁ! ¡AUNQUE PODRÍA SER SOLAMENTE SU DESCENDIENTE, AÚN TENGO EL PODER DE LA SANGRE DEL GRAN HÉROE DE LA TRIBU BUFFALO EN MIS VENAS! ¡QUIÉN SE ENFRENTO A TI HACE MUCHO TIEMPO!"

El guerrero miró al cacique antes de simplemente preguntar "¿Quién?"

Thunderhooves parecía solo haber sido abofeteado por un momento antes de volver a su mirada.

"¡EL GRAN JEFE BLANCO, WHITE WIND, QUIÉN ACABO CONTIGO CUANDO HABIA SALVADO ESTAS TIERRAS DE TI! ¡FUE EL QUE SE ENFRENTO A TI Y LOGRO QUE TUS PODERES DE VIENTO FALLARAN, SOLO POR UN MOMENTO, HACE MÁS DE MIL AÑOS!"

El guerrero se quedó allí por un momento. "No, no me suena ninguna campana. No creo que haber conocido a… espera… probablemente esto sonará como una pregunta estúpida, pero ¿era Whitewind… blanco?"

"¡Sí! ¡Así que lo recuerdas-!"

El jefe fue cortado por lo último que espero, la risa del guerrero. Le tomó un momento recuperarse.

"¿¡DE QUÉ TE RÍES!?"

"¡JA JA JA! Oh, hombre, odio decírtelo Jefecito, ¡pero esa 'batalla épica' que Whitewind y yo tuvimos en el pasado fue _enormemente_ exagerada!"

"¿Q-Qué?"

"Está bien, esto es lo que realmente pasó…"

* * *

**Hace 1527 años**

_Hombre, es muy difícil encontrar mi camino sin un mapa. ¿Dónde estoy?_

"¡TÚ ALLÍ!"

El humano acorazado se volvió hacia una manada de búfalos que se aproximaba, liderado por uno de color curiosamente blanco.

"PROFANAIS NUESTROS TERRENOS SAGRADOS DE ESTAMPIDA CON TU PRESCENCIA! ¡MUEVETE O SE PISOTEADO!" Gritó mientras seguía cargando.

Gilgamesh no se movió ni un centímetro cuando se acercaron, esperando el último momento antes de soltar su naginata y balanceándose con fuerza, desatando una ráfaga de viento que hizo que la manada de búfalos cayera, muchos de ellos en el horizonte.

_Bueno, eso fue una cosa. Está bien, ahora-_

"¡TE ATREVES A ATACARNOS! ¡YO, EL JEFE BLANCO, TE DERRIBARE, MONSTRUO!"

El búfalo blanco saltó hacia él solo para ser golpeado a un lado. Rápidamente se levantó y cargó hacia adelante solo para que el guerrero se hiciera a un lado. Whitewind se volvió solo para que le pusieran un pie en la cara y lo enviaran de nuevo. Todavía se levantó y cargó una vez más.

"Ok, esto se está volviendo molesto," murmuró el guerrero antes de agarrar al búfalo por la cabeza y levantarlo solo para arrojarlo hacia el horizonte con un lanzamiento, gritando mientras navegaba por el aire.

"Finalmente. Ahora… ¿en qué estaba?"

* * *

Todos los ponis estaban aturdidos, ninguno más que el Jefe Thunderhooves, quien parecía que sus sueños más salvajes, simplemente habían sido aplastados.

"P-Pero… Los cuentos hablan de cómo Whitewind esquivó tu rayo y arrastro tus vientos, cómo cargó contra tu fuerza. Él… La lucha fue larga y-"

"¡Me temo que no, compañero! ¡Esa pelea apenas duró unos segundos! ¡Mi conjetura es que inventó todo para salvar la cara, y resultó que esas cosas que inventó en realidad eran cosas que podía hacer!"

Thunderhooves cayó en sus anchas. "Entonces… entonces…"

"Oh, anímese, Jefecito," dijo Gilgamesh con una amable palmada en la espalda. "¿Y qué si no era tan fuerte como dijo que era, todavía era valiente? Sin nada más, ciertamente has mantenido ese legado. Después de todo, te enfrentaste a alguien a quien no podrías esperar vencer. ¡Por el bien de tus amigos! ¡Eso en sí es digno de alabanza!"

El Jefe se volvió hacia el guerrero, primero en shock, pero luego se detuvo a pensar en sus palabras.

"De todos modos, tengo cosas que hacer. ¡Nos vemos más tarde! ¡Tal vez algún día podamos prepararnos té! O ron, si alguna vez lo consigo. ¡Toodles!"

Y con eso abrió otro agujero en el aire y desapareció.

La tribu Búfalo y los ciudadanos de Appleloosa se quedaron quietos, tratando de procesar todo lo que había sucedido.

"Ah, no sé sobre todos ustedes, pero Ah podría hacer un viaje a Salt Lick después de todo esto," Braeburn dijo, rompiendo el silencio. Casi todos los ponis (y búfalos) estuvieron de acuerdo.

"Ah, supongo que también. Han sido un par de días extraños," agregó Silverstar.

"Espera… ¿él solo dijo 'pueblos hambrientos en otras dimensiones'?" Little Strongheart pregunto.

Todos se detuvieron a mirarla por un momento.

"Un par de días _muy_ extraños," terminó Thunderhooves.


	28. Chapter 28

**De Poder y Coraje Parte 1**

"¡Éxito!" Jason declaró mientras cerraba de golpe la puerta del sótano de la biblioteca, con una sonrisa en su rostro. "¡Tada!" Sonrió, extendiendo un cilindro negro y verde.

"Em… Jason, ¿qué es eso?" Twilight cuestiono, después de haber sido sorprendida por su entrada. El joven casi había tomado el sótano durante los últimos días, trabajando en un proyecto que se había negado a comentar.

"Bueno, después de reflexionar profundamente sobre la insignia que me dio Ben, decidí hacer algo así por mi cuenta, ¡así que hice un Unitrix!", Dijo, girando el tubo.

"¿Unitrix?"

"Sí, es básicamente un prototipo de Omnitrix." dijo Jason, arrojando el Unitrix entre sus manos, sonriendo como un tonto.

"¿Cómo lo lograste?" Preguntó Twilight, observando sus travesuras, bastante divertida.

"Bueno, me convertí en Materia Gris y usé partes de tus máquinas", respondió él, sentándose a su lado.

"¡¿Qué?!"

"No te preocupes, solo te haré unos nuevos. Ahora," hizo una pausa, mirando al Unitrix. "¿Qué hago con esto?"

"¡OH! ¡OH! ¡Lo sé!" Pinkie gritó, saliendo corriendo de debajo de la mesa. Cómo lo hizo, Jason no lo sabía, y eso lo asustaba mucho.

"Jeez Pink, ¡deja de hacer eso!" Miró, frotándose la cabeza. "Entonces… ¿qué debería hacer con esta Pinkie?", Preguntó, tendiéndole el cilindro.

"Eso es fácil, ¡tienes que pensar muy duro y decir un discurso!"

"¿Un discurso…?" Preguntó sin comprender, mirándola. Ella solo asintió con la cabeza, haciéndole gemir un poco. "Ok, em… ¿qué tal esto?" Se aclaró la garganta. "_Soy el cambia formas, buscando entender las muchas formas de vida. Llama al hombre de muchas formas durante tu hora de necesidad y vendré, un ejército de un solo hombre. Activa el cilindro y en un instante estaré listo para conflicto."_

"Creo que está bien," dijo Pinkie, gesticulando con su pezuña.

"Lo que sea Pinkie", dijo, mirándola. "Entonces, ¿qué hago con eso en el nombre de la barba de Odin?" Sinceramente, no tenía idea de qué hacer con la cosa, era solo él moviéndose en la oscuridad.

Pinkie lo tomó de él, su cara arrugándose en concentración. Ella sonrió, tocando los controles hasta que comenzó a brillar, desapareciendo en el aire. "¡Ahí!"

"¿Cómo hiciste eso…?" Jason preguntó, con la mandíbula ligeramente abierta.

"Tengo estas extrañas ráfagas de ideas. ¡De todos modos, tengo que irme!" Exclamó, saliendo apresuradamente de la biblioteca, dejando a Twilight para tratar con un estupefacto Jason.

* * *

"¡Ah, el buen viejo Everfree!" El alto guerrero proclamó a nadie en particular. "Ahora sí solo hubiera algo para ocupar el resto de mi día. Mm. ¿Tal vez más canciones de los músicos? ¿Té con chamanes? ¿O tal vez?"

El guerrero fue interrumpido por un destello de color verde que apareció sobre él. Recordando lo que sucedió todas las otras veces, rápidamente saltó hacia atrás unos pocos pies de distancia, dejando que el objeto cayera al suelo.

"¡Ajá! ¡No hay ninguna ficha que me golpee en la cara esta vez! Ahora, ¿quién eres?"

Se acercó al objeto, reconociendo las insignias familiares en él.

_¿Es lo que creo que es?_

Cogió el objeto y pronto se encontró con el voto del creador que irradiaba dentro de su cabeza.

"Oho! '¿Listo para el conflicto' dice? ¡Ya lo veremos!"

Se concentró en el dispositivo, memorizando la dirección del universo antes de tomar su arma y hacer un agujero en el aire mismo, entrando en el espacio entre los mundos que apodó "La Grieta" antes de navegar hacia la Equestria alternativa.

_Tal vez pueda conseguir otro estudiante. Pero después de lo que sucedió la última vez, tendré que asegurarme de que sea el material que estoy buscando._

* * *

Jacob bostezó mientras salía de la granja, murmurando para sí mismo. Se estaba adaptando lentamente a la vida en la granja, pero su patrón errático de sueño no iba bien con las mañanas de madrugada con las que pasaban los Apples.

"Voy a morir uno de estos días…" murmuró para sí mismo. "Ese gallo tiene suerte de pertenecer a AJ, de lo contrario, convertiría su trasero en alitas de pollo." Mantuvo un ojo abierto mientras se mudaba a la ciudad, todavía un poco extrañado por su reunión con la Reina de los Insectos.

Varios ponis lo saludaron, habiéndose acostumbrado ya a él. Le había preguntado a Twilight sobre eso y ella lo atribuyó a las cosas extrañas que a menudo ocurrían en la ciudad. Un extraño graznido llamó su atención, llevando su mirada hacia el cielo. Un cuervo estaba rodeando lentamente la ciudad, probablemente buscando comida. Jason se encogió de hombros, enfocándose en llegar a la biblioteca.

"Buenos días, Twi." Jason dijo caminando, saludó con la vista de Slash y Twilight, debatiendo sobre algo.

"¿Te reuniste con la reina Chrysalis y ahora mismo la estás llevando a una cita?" Preguntó la alicorn púrpura, al borde de los griteríos.

"No es un gran problema, solo estaba buscando un compañero, además, si estuviera aquí para un ataque, la habría eliminado." Slash se encogió de hombros, bebiendo su té.

"Bueno, esto se siente como en casa, un montón de gente gritando en la mañana," dijo Jason con un giro de los ojos, tomando asiento en el suelo. "Supongo que las cosas realmente nunca cambian."

"**¡LUCY, estoy en CASAAA!**" vino una voz atronadora desde afuera, seguida por lo que sonaba como un tren que se estrellaba contra el suelo.

"¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!" Preguntó Twilight, girando hacia la fuente del sonido. Slash solo se sentó allí, muy molesto. Té que chisporroteaba habiendo salpicado en su cara.

"¿Por qué no vamos a mirar?" Jason preguntó, levantándose, moviéndose con cautela hacia la ventana. Miró hacia fuera y se quedó en silencio.

"¿Bien, qué es esto?"

"Está bien, es oficial, mi infancia está tratando de matarme," dijo Jason apartándose de la ventana, sacudiendo la cabeza. El dolor fantasma se disparó a través de su hombro, su cuerpo temblando.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Preguntó Slash, después de haber terminado de limpiarse. Frunció el ceño, sintiendo el miedo goteando de su cargo. "Solo cálmate y habla."

"Parado ahí está el alucinante Gilgamesh. Oh Dios, estoy tan muerto," dijo Jason sentándose, respirando pesadamente. Mirando el vacío, mientras escuchaba el frenético latido de su corazón.

El enorme ser, de no menos de 2,4 metros de altura, vestido con una armadura con un escudo y una lanza atada a su espalda y una bufanda roja que fluía de su cuello se encontraba actualmente en el centro de la ciudad, explorando sus alrededores. Al cabo de un momento respiró hondo.

"**¡CIUDADANOS DE PONYVILLE!"** Gritó, la fuerza apenas tímida de la voz real de Canterlot. **"MI NOMBRE ES 'NEGOCIO', PRIMER NOMBRE 'NUNYA'. SOY CONSCIENTE DE QUE HAY ALGUIEN QUE NO ES DE ESTE MUNDO RESIDIENDO ACTUALMENTE EN ESTA CIUDAD, ¡UNO CON EL QUE DESEO LUCHAR! ¡TRAEME A EL O A ELLA ANTE MÍ, O DERRUMBARE SU PUEBLO A LA TIERRA!"**

Todos los ponis se congelaron visiblemente con terror ante su amenaza, ciertamente no ayudando a Jason a mantener el control de su vejiga.

"…Tienes veinte segundos para cumplir," terminó en un tono menos amenazador.

Jason se puso de pie temblorosamente, respirando profundamente. "Voy a salir," dijo, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

"¡Jason, no puedes simplemente salir ahí! ¡Tú mismo dijiste que no tienes ninguna experiencia en combate!" Twilight discutió, solo para que él la mirara.

"Soy la razón por la que está aquí y no voy a dejar que lastime a nadie porque soy demasiado cobarde para pelear," replicó, mirando hacia la puerta. "Además, morir en la batalla solo es apropiado para un Nórdico." Les dio una débil sonrisa antes de salir.

Twilight se movió para detenerlo, solo para que Slash sacudiera la cabeza. "Déjelo princesa, todos los ponis necesitan una prueba de fuego." Twilight dudó antes de asentir de mala gana, mirando hacia la ventana con preocupación.

"¿Me estabas buscando?" Jason gritó, moviéndose hacia Gilgamesh, ignorando los instintos de supervivencia que le decían que corriera.

El guerrero se volvió para mirarlo, su expresión algo oculta detrás de su cubre rostro. Aún así, sus ojos mostraban cierta sorpresa.

"¿Un humano normal? ¿Sin disfraz? Bueno, esto es ciertamente inesperado. ¡Pero independientemente, te presentaste y te reuniste conmigo joven! ¿Podrías darme tu nombre?"

"Mi nombre es Jason, Jason Hughes."

"Oh, ni siquiera un nombre diferente. Eres bastante extraño, ¿verdad? Pues bien, Jasonjasonhughes, ¿sabes quién soy?"

"Sí, eres Gilgamesh, aunque nunca terminé el 5."

"Lástima. Supongo que no jugaste 8, 9, 12, 13-2, 14 a World Reborn, 4 After Years, o los remakes del 1 y el 6?"

"Los jugué todos, excepto los online, espera, ¿estamos realmente teniendo esta conversación?"

"En efecto. Me gusta confundir a la gente."

"¿Por qué yo?" Jason preguntó con un gemido. Respiró hondo cerrando los ojos. "Poderoso Odin, guía mi mano para que sea verdadera. Si voy a caer en la batalla, me parece oportuno guiarme hasta Valhalla."

"¡Oho! ¿Quién adora la gloria de Asgard? No se ven a muchos de tu clase, eso es seguro. Aunque ahora que lo sé, tienes una reputación aún mayor a la altura. Pero primero, una etiqueta adecuada." El guerrero se aclaró la garganta. "Yo, el Poderoso Gilgamesh, prometo no hacer daño a los ponis con los que vives con las condiciones de que no huyas, que no recibas ayuda externa y que puedas proporcionarme una batalla gloriosa y satisfactoria. Elige si lo deseas o no aceptar estos términos y siéntete libre de agregar algunos de los tuyos."

"Estoy de acuerdo con esos términos," dijo Jason asintiendo, cerrando los ojos con él. "Peleamos en el bosque, no quiero que nadie salga lastimado."

"¿Oh? ¿Una reubicación al vicioso Everfree? ¿Planeas usar el terreno y la vida silvestre a su favor, o estás realmente tan desesperado por mantener a salvo este pueblo que estás dispuesto a arriesgarte en la peligrosa flora y fauna? Siento que es justo informarte que, _como Hidras_. ¿Tal vez te gustaría reconsiderar? Disfruto de estar presente en una audiencia."

"¿Qué tal si no lo hacemos? Estos ponis locos piensan que soy parte de su familia, no los voy a poner en peligro. Ya se han lastimado una vez por mi culpa."

El guerrero se detuvo por un segundo antes de gruñir en aprobación.

"Noble, ¿verdad? Muy bien, para el Everfree es. Ah, y una última cosa," se volvió hacia la biblioteca antes de respirar profundamente. "**¡EL FLANCO DE CELESTIA PODRÍA APLASTAR EL ACERO!**"

Hubo un fuerte grito en la biblioteca, seguido de los sonidos de un tropiezo, que terminó con un ruido sordo.

"Vámonos," dijo Jason, caminando junto a su enemigo, haciendo todo lo posible para mantener la calma mientras caminaba hacia los árboles torcidos. El guerrero lo siguió, riéndose como una hiena todo el camino.

* * *

Miré a Jason con curiosidad. No solo era un Desplazado sin disfraz, sino que, a juzgar por sus movimientos, tampoco llevaba mucho tiempo allí. No tenía la más mínima confianza, ya que estaba claro que solo estaba haciendo esto porque sentía que lo había empujado a un rincón. Admito que eso era lo que buscaba, pero todavía me sentía un poco mal por ello.

_Ese Omnitrix, sin embargo, es un diablos de un comodín. Si incluso un chico que no sabe nada como Ben Tennyson podría convertirse en un poderoso guerrero, Jason aún podría dar una buena pelea, especialmente si es fanático del programa y sabe lo que está haciendo._ Sonreí. _Pase lo que pase, será interesante._

Continué siguiéndolo al Everfree, como lo había estado haciendo durante los últimos diez minutos. Estaba teniendo la sensación de que estaba atrapado en sus propios pensamientos aterrorizados y en realidad ni siquiera estaba concentrado en lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Entonces, ¿realmente tienes un lugar en mente, o simplemente estás estancado?" Le pregunté.

"¿Estancado? Probablemente," admitió el joven antes de entrar en un claro. "Este parece un lugar lo suficientemente bueno."

_¿De Verdad? Con la capacidad de transformarse en alienígenas que podrían volar, saltar edificios o incluso superar a un Bugatti, ¿crees que despejar el tamaño del centro de la ciudad de Ponyville sería suficiente espacio de combate? Parece que la experiencia de pelea de este niño está en algún lugar entre "ninguno" y "pelea de bofetadas". A menos que esté tratando de atraerme a una falsa sensación de seguridad. Un poco de duda, pero nunca se sabe._

"¿Empezamos?" Preguntó Jason, alejándose unos pasos. Mantuvo su calma a pesar de su cuerpo tembloroso.

"No creo que debas ser tú quien haga esa pregunta. Si puedo hacer una sugerencia, es posible que la agresión natural de Rath pueda matar tu miedo. Por supuesto, dependiendo de tu habilidad con ese dispositivo, puede ser la única opción que tengas."

"Bueno, entonces, ¿no te sorprende?" Preguntó, con una sonrisa. "¡Omnitrix, Chromastone!" Gritó, envuelto en un destello verde, tomó la forma de dicho alienígena, los cristales púrpuras brillando a la luz del sol.

"Oh, ¿comandos de voz? Intrigante. Un momento por favor."

Solté mi naginata y mi escudo Genji y los empujé contra el suelo con la fuerza suficiente para dejarlos de pie.

"No quiero una pelea rápida," le expliqué mientras hacía crujir mi cuello y me tocaba los nudillos antes de sonar la canción de mi elección.

[Youtube: Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance OST – A Stranger I Remain Extended]

"Espera, ¿puedes tocar tu propia música?" Jason preguntó, demasiado confundido por la música para estar aterrorizado.

"Un encantamiento rúnico que un conocido me dio. Me encantan los dramáticos," le respondí antes de extender mi brazo e indicarle que lo viniera.

Corrió hacia adelante, extendiendo sus manos, disparando un rayo de energía multicolor. Simplemente me puse a un lado y dejé que destruyera algo del bosque detrás de mí.

_Predecible._

"Maldición." Maldijo, dándome una mirada fulminante. "Omnitrix, Big Chill," ordenó antes de cambiar de forma nuevamente. Extendió sus alas para volar.

"¿Ya cambiando? ¿Realmente tienes tan poca confianza?" Le pregunté con una sonrisa.

"En realidad, estaba a punto de probar algo," dijo tocando el Omnitrix, girándolo hacia un lado. "¡Ultimate Big Chill!" Exclamó cuando cuatro espigas salieron del Omnitrix, cavando en su piel. Su cuerpo se volvió rojo, sus alas pareciéndose un poco a las llamas.

_Ah mierda, la forma definitiva. Nunca me mantuve con la serie el tiempo suficiente para saber lo que pueden hacer. Bueno, no hay tiempo como el presente._

"Espero que esta no sea una de tus cartas de triunfo o voy a estar muy decepcionado," le dije mientras rebotaba en mis suelas en la postura de un boxeador clásico.

"Oh, no, ni siquiera cerca," dijo tomando un gran trago de aire, escupiendo un torrente de fuego. Todo lo que tocó fue encerrado inmediatamente en una gruesa capa de hielo.

_¿Llamas congelantes? Veamos que tan congelantes._

"_¡RAYO PENETRANTE!_" Grité, disparando un ardiente rayo caliente de mis ojos directamente al ataque que se dirigía en mi dirección.

Los ojos de Jason se agrandaron, dejando caer su ataque. Volviéndose intangible, el rayo pasó a través de él inofensivamente. Luego se hundió en el suelo, fuera de la vista.

_Ah, intangibilidad. Había olvidado eso._

Cerré los ojos y me concentré, esperando oír o sentir alguna indicación de su ubicación. Las ubicaciones más probables para atacar desde él serían desde atrás o directamente debajo.

Jason salió volando del suelo desde un lado, sus manos cubiertas de llamas. Lanzó explosión tras explosión, su puntería bastante pobre. Fácilmente me abrí paso a través de sus ataques con un Dempsey Roll, balanceándome y entrelazando las explosiones mientras cerraba la distancia. Cuando estaba solo a un paso, lancé un puñetazo recto a su izquierda, usando mi control de viento para provocar que una ráfaga de viento en espiral se proyectara hacia él.

No se movió lo suficientemente rápido, quedando atrapado en el vórtice, lo que lo hizo girar con los brazos y las piernas extendidas, incapaz de hacer nada más que mirar mientras retrocedía para un seguimiento. "¡Corkscrew _CROSS_!" Grité mientras lo golpeaba en la sección media con una dura y recta de derecha. "El final," dije antes de que la espiral de viento lo enviara volando hacia un árbol.

Se puso de pie, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Oye, Gilgamesh," preguntó, jadeando. "¿Cómo manejas la radiación?"

"No sé. Tengo curiosidad por averiguarlo. Aunque si pierdo la capacidad de procrear, me aseguraré de eliminar la tuya a cambio."

"Ja. Omnitrix, NRG." Ordenó, su cuerpo insectoide fue reemplazado por una gruesa armadura con tres hendiduras rojas en el casco.

_Oh genial, otro que no reconozco. Realmente deseando haber visto más allá del arco de Highbreed en este momento._

"Entonces, ¿supongo que no estás preocupado por la fauna local? Apuesto a que Fluttershy va a estar enojada," bromeé.

"En realidad, mientras esté en este traje, no debería haber ningún daño a los animales. Tú, por otro lado," dijo, ahora con un acento ruso, golpeando su puño contra el suelo, causando una fractura, una pequeña erupción ocurriendo.

_Kat, te debo por esto._

Salté alto en el aire, lo suficiente como para incluso escapar del calor de la radiación. Jason levantó la vista y, sorprendentemente, logró adivinar el arco de mi salto, disparando rayos de radiación de las ranuras de su casco. Fue entonces cuando activé los poderes de gravedad y cambié mi dirección en el aire, esquivando la explosión, antes de simplemente flotar.

"¿¡Q-Qué!?" Tartamudeó.

"Los poderes de un Gravity Shifter. Un regalo que recibí. Sin embargo, tiene un límite de tiempo, así que necesito hacer un buen uso de él," le expliqué. "Hablando de eso."

Extendí mi mano hacia él y aumenté la gravedad alrededor de su cuerpo. El suelo alrededor de sus pies se agrietó y luchó incluso para mirarme.

"Estaré dispuesto a dejar esto si me das otra transformación. Personalmente, soy un fan de los que aparecieron en la serie original, pero lo que sea que elijas lo mantendrá interesante."

"Te mostraré algo interesante. Omnitrix," hizo una pausa para el efecto. "Muy Grande." Otro destello y fue reemplazado por una criatura cuyo tamaño se adaptaba fácilmente a la montaña de Canterlot.

Solo lo miré por un minuto antes de suspirar internamente.

_Bueno, yo lo pedí. Demonios, incluso mantuvo la serie original._

Dejé caer todos los poderes de gravedad y caí a tierra cuando él retrocedió para dar un golpe por encima.

_Golpe inminente. Empleando medidas defensivas._

Me lancé Protección en mí mismo antes de aterrizar, levanté los brazos por encima de mi cabeza y me preparé para tocar el suelo, inmediatamente seguido del aplastante peso de su puño.

"Oye, ¿quieres ver algo aún más interesante?" Preguntó, retirando su puño. Giró el Omnitrix, sonriendo su cuerpo tomando un color azul. "¡Ultimate Muy Grande!"

_Ok, ahora esto se está volviendo excesivo._

Levantó su mano izquierda verticalmente, cruzando su derecha horizontalmente, disparando un rayo de energía de su mano izquierda. Rápidamente me eché a Caparazón y me tapé la cara con los brazos, preparándome para el impacto. El rayo se estrelló contra la fuerza de la tierra, comenzando a formar un cráter.

_Maldita sea, lo tomé a la ligera. Hora de ponerse serio._

Maté la música y esperé, manteniéndome tan tranquilo como pude. Finalmente, el rayo se detuvo, dejándome escondido debajo de los escombros.

El aire se quedó quieto durante unos segundos antes de que un pitido agudo rompiera el silencio, lo que indicaba que el Omnitrix se estaba agotando.

_Y justo en el momento adecuado también._

"Tienes que estar bromeando," dijo Jason con incredulidad, mirando en silencio al Omnitrix. Hubo un brillante destello rojo cuando regresó a Muy Grande, y devuelta a su forma humana.

Me liberé de los escombros con una ráfaga de viento, enviando escombros a todas partes. Me rompí el cuello y los hombros después de levantarme, sonriendo al ver la expresión de "oh mierda" en su rostro.

"No está mal. Aunque no tienes mucha técnica. O incluso mucho estilo para compensarlo," me burlé casualmente.

"Oh, cállate," escupió, jadeando.

_Y ahora aquí está el momento de la verdad. Creo que sé lo que hará, pero necesito asegurarme._

"Desafortunadamente, me temo que has roto tu promesa," mi tono se volvió amenazador.

"¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡No corrí, y no recibí ninguna ayuda!" Gritó con desesperación.

"Pero había una tercera condición: que esta batalla me satisficiera. Me temo que no fue así, y viendo que estás sin la capacidad de transformarte, no eres digno de mi tiempo como mero humano." Le di la espalda. "Lo que me deja con una opción. Me pregunto cuánto tardarán Celestia y Luna en llegar desde Canterlot cuando escuchen a sus súbditos gritar de dolor.

Jason se había quedado en silencio, sin hacer ruido. El silencio no fue perturbado, excepto por el aleteo de las alas.

"¿Mm?"

Volví la cabeza hacia la dirección del aleteo. Jason se quedó allí, su rostro oculto por su cabello. Un par de cuervos sentados sobre sus hombros. Me gritaron antes de despegar hacia el cielo. Entonces, noté que el Omnitrix ya no estaba en su brazo sino en su pecho, sus cuatro puntas extendidas, lo que indica que estaba usando una forma Ultimate.

_¿Qué? ¡Pero sigue siendo humano!_

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando escapar un grito de pura rabia. Sus manos se incendiaron mientras enviaba un torrente de llamas hacia mí, sus ojos brillaban de color rojo. Respondí rápidamente tirando mis brazos hacia un lado, quemando mi afinidad por el viento y convocando un tornado alrededor de mi cuerpo y enviándolo sin daño hacia arriba.

"¿Heatblast?" Murmuré.

Acabó con las llamas, inspirando profundamente, dejando escapar un grito sónico que me partió el oído. Lo esquivé hacia un lado justo a tiempo para ver las ondas de sonido que parten el suelo y destruyen algunos árboles cerca del final del claro.

"¿Y ahora Wolf Blitzer? ¿Pero cómo? ¡Todavía es humano!" Pregunté en voz alta.

Se lanzó hacia adelante con la velocidad de XLR8, dejando escapar una serie de golpes que golpearon con lo que asumí que era la fuerza de Cuatro Brazos. Mis brazos apenas lograron bloquear los ataques, con Protección evitando que sufriera un daño debilitante. Recuperándome, dejé que mis poderes del viento volvieran a estallar, enviándolo a volar en el aire con un grito y una explosión de viento como huracanes. Se las arregló para aterrizar sobre sus pies y me fulminó con la mirada, con los ojos vidriosos con algún tipo de rabia. Me tomó un segundo procesar esto antes de que simplemente me echara a reír.

"Bueno, bueno, esto es ciertamente interesante. No sé qué es este modo berserker tuyo, pero ciertamente has ganado otra oportunidad. Sin embargo," adopté una postura de lucha antes de lanzar una nueva elección musical. "He lidiado con situaciones como esta muchas veces. ¡Aquellos que solo saben atacar de cara no tienen ninguna posibilidad contra un verdadero guerrero!"

[Youtube: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle OST - Weakling, weakling! ~ Dio Brando (Part 1) ~ Extended]

Se quedó quieto por un segundo antes de que su cuerpo brillara, volviéndose invisible.

"¿Oh? Parece que no has perdido la cabeza por completo, ¿verdad? Pero, ¿realmente crees que no podré notar el momento de tu ataque?"

El suelo comenzó a temblar, un terremoto localizado se dirigía hacia mí.

"¡NO TE OCULTES!" Grité antes de golpear mi pie contra el suelo y desatar mi hechizo de Terremoto. Jason se reveló a sí mismo, saltando en el aire, golpeando sus pies contra mi pecho con la fuerza suficiente para enviarme a un árbol.

"No está mal. Pero, ¡NO ES LO SUFICIENTEMENTE BUENO!" Grité antes de lanzarme con Prisa. Me lancé hacia delante y golpeé mi puño contra su pecho, dándole cuerda. "¡DORARARARARARARA!" Grité mientras desataba una serie de golpes en su cuerpo. "¡DORA!" Chillé antes de lanzarlo hacia el cielo con un gancho al mentón, con la fuerza suficiente para enviar una onda de choque que derribó algunos de los árboles.

Se estrelló contra el suelo con un ruido sordo. Se las arregló para ponerse de pie, una herida reciente se había reabierto durante el vuelo, la sangre le caía por el brazo y el pecho. Con un gruñido final, se derrumbó, el Omnitrix regresó a su brazo.

No sé qué pasó, pero parecía que ahora él estaba fuera de combate. Todavía parecía estar consciente. Decidí apostar por el golpe de gracia de la emoción y elevar la pesadez a los once.

"¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Ahora _eso_ fue bastante divertido, pero no fue lo suficientemente bueno como para satisfacerme! ¡Mis batallas han alterado paisajes y han destruido montañas, nivelado ciudades y arrasado llanuras a nada más que la quema de tierras baldías! ¡A pesar de tus esfuerzos, sigues siendo débil!"

Se las arregló para mover la cabeza y mirarme, con una mezcla de rabia, miedo y desesperación en sus ojos.

"¡Eso es correcto, débil! ¡No solo sin tus poderes, pero sin tu cuerpo aún más! ¡HUNDETE EN LAS PROFUNDIDADES DE LA DESESPERACIÓN, DEBILUCHO, SABIENDO QUE TOMARÉ TODO LO QUE HAS LOGRADO AMAR Y CUIDAR AQUÍ Y LIMPIARLO DE LA EXISTENCIA! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!"

Jason luchó un poco, en realidad logrando ponerse de pie. "No me importa lo que me hagas, envíame al Valhalla por todo lo que me importa, pero si les haces daño…" hizo una pausa, agarrando su hombro. "Voy a terminar contigo. No importa lo que me cueste, no dejaré que les hagas daño."

"Entonces, incluso sin una posibilidad de victoria, ¿todavía estarías en contra de mí? ¿Incluso sabiendo que tu desafío no haría nada más que agregar uno más a la cifra de muertos, todavía intentarías detenerme?"

"Al menos moriría en la batalla, implacable hasta el final," respondió él, escupiendo algo de sangre.

Dejé esa frase colgando por un momento antes de caminar casualmente hacia él. Cuando estuve cerca, lanzó un puñetazo que fácilmente atrapé antes de levantar mi otra mano. Él se estremeció cuando lo puse sobre su cabeza, solo para mirarme confundido mientras le daba una cariñosa palmadita.

"Felicitaciones. Pasaste."

Se recuperó un poco de su confusión, comenzando a reírse antes de desmayarse.

Sonreí y me reí entre dientes ante la vista. "Vamos, héroe," dije mientras lo levantaba sobre mi hombro. "Vamos a llevarte de vuelta."

**Notas del Traductor:**

Crossover con And Then There Were 10...Er...67 de shagohad12


	29. Chapter 29

**Pelea en Manehattan**

_Bueno, eso fue una experiencia._ Pensé mientras salía del portal de regreso al Bosque Everfree. _Espero no haber sido muy duro con el niño. Entonces, una vez más, es mejor que le echen la mierda encima por alguien que no quiere matarlo realmente primero._

Fue en ese momento que noté un brillante destello de luz y de repente todo estaba cubierto de nieve.

_¿Eh? Qué demonios… ya estamos aquí, ¿eh? Supongo que vendrá pronto._

* * *

"Tenías razón cuando dijiste que Fluttershy sería la que encontraría el camino para reformar a Discord," admitió Twilight. "Al tratar a Discord como un amigo, le hizo darse cuenta de que la amistad era realmente importante para él. Y como ya la tiene, no quiere perderla."

"Continúa. Dilo…" Fluttershy incitó al draconequus, con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

Discord gimió. "Está bien… LaAmistadesMágica."

"¿Ves? Puede ser un verdadero amor una vez que lo conoces," insistió el pegaso, todos los demás le dieron miradas un tanto incrédulas.

"Bravo, mi querida Fluttershy. Otro gran paso dado hacia adelante, y otro hito que has alcanzado."

Todos se volvieron para ver una figura blindada reconocible.

"¡Gilgamesh!" Celestia gritó, incapaz de mantener la ira completamente fuera de su voz.

"¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí, punk!?" Gritó Rainbow, lista para atacar.

"¡Chicas, cálmense!" Reprendió Twilight.

"Por qué, simplemente estaba en el área y decidí investigar cuando todo se cubría de nieve. Debo decir que estoy impresionado por lo que has logrado, querida Fluttershy," respondió antes de darle un rasguño al pegaso detrás de las orejas, haciendo que ella gimiera contenta.

"¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Yo también! ¡Yo también!" Exigió Pinkie mientras rebotaba. El guerrero se rió entre dientes cuando dejó de rascar a Fluttershy antes de darle el mismo tratamiento a la yegua rosa, haciendo que su pata trasera pateara repetidamente como un perro.

"También vine a encontrarte cara a cara contigo, señor del Caos," continuó mientras dejaba de rascar las orejas de Pinkie, para su decepción, y se acercó a él. "No pude resistirme a encontrarme con la tal vez la única otra criatura capaz de hacer que Celestia cree grandes gotas de sudor."

"Mm, mm. Bueno, tengo una gran reputación, ¿no es así?" Respondió Discord con orgullo. "Me temo que no te conozco, sin embargo. Oh, he escuchado una o dos cosas aquí sobre un "guerrero blindado" o un "bárbaro" de vez en cuando, pero el hecho es que no pareces aparecer hasta después de que me encarcelaran, y solo puedes reunir tanta información cuando estás en piedra."

"Bueno, entonces estoy más que feliz de presentarme ante ti. Aquellos que han vivido tanto como nosotros realmente deberían conocerse los unos a los otros."

"¿Oh? Por favor, ilumíname."

"Bueno, no soy uno para revelar todo al mismo tiempo, pero creo que al menos debería mencionar que me considero una encarnación de la 'Libertad', haciendo lo que quiero. Un poco diferente de tu propio 'Caos', para mí, la verdadera libertad está directamente relacionada con la 'Elección'. Uno debería poder tomar sus propias decisiones, y personalmente preferiría que mi propia vida se desmorone a mí alrededor debido a mis propias decisiones que elevarme a la grandeza debido a que alguien más tomo todas las decisiones por mí."

"¿Oh? Esa es una filosofía bastante interesante," respondió Discord, pareciendo genuinamente interesado. Las yeguas y Spike se ven bastante sorprendidas también, muchos tratando de envolver sus cabezas alrededor de tal creencia. "Me pregunto quién fue el responsable de hacerte seguir una creencia tan extrema."

Sorprendiendo a todos los ponis (y un dragón), el guerrero realmente se estremeció, y miró hacia otro lado por un momento. "No quiero hablar de eso…" murmuró.

Nadie quedo más aturdido por esa respuesta que Celestia.

_Siempre fue tan bullicioso, tan confiado. Incluso cuando lo sellamos, lo aceptó con una sonrisa. Pero ahora… ¿qué sucedió en el pasado que podría afectarle tanto?_

"De todos modos, ¡volvamos a la elección!" Comenzó de nuevo, volviendo a su antigua personalidad. "No creo solo en mis propias decisiones, creo que otros también deberían tomar las suyas. También creo en tomar decisiones informadas, después de todo, si conoces las consecuencias de una elección y decides hacerlo de todos modos, realmente puedes decir que es tu decisión. Lo que me lleva a ti, mi querido Señor del Caos. Has elegido renunciar a hacer de Equus tu juego caótico a cambio de la amistad. Yo personalmente te felicito por esta decisión. Sin embargo, entiendo que las emociones son cosas caprichosas, por lo que me gustaría brindarte información para que puedas tomar tu propia decisión informada."

"¿De Verdad? ¿Y qué es lo que necesita decir-?"

Discord fue cortado cuando el guerrero agarró su perilla y tiró de Discord hacia él, con las caras tocándose. Gilgamesh miró a Discord a los ojos, su propio rojo brillante.

"Haz llorar al amarillo, y te _hare_ llorar. ¿Entiendes?" Preguntó oscuramente.

Demasiado aturdido para formular una respuesta adecuada, Discord simplemente asintió.

"¡Entonces estamos bien!" Dijo alegremente, dejando ir al draconequus y deteniendo sus ojos brillantes. "¿Leche con chocolate?" Ofreció, sacando un vaso de algún lugar.

"¿Qa? ¿Cómo…?" Twilight comenzó, solo para que el guerrero la interrumpiera, corriendo hacia Pinkie y metiéndose directamente en su cara, pero solo después de colocar el vaso sobre la cabeza de Discord.

"Te he estado observando, rosa. Pronto conoceré todos tus caminos y los haré míos."

Pinkie sonrió desafiante en respuesta. "¡Ja! ¡Gran probabilidad!"

Los dos presionaron sus rostros uno contra el otro y gruñeron antes de retroceder repentinamente y reírse.

_Bueno, esto es ciertamente interesante._ Pensó Celestia.

"¿Oh, y Tia?" Comenzó, dirigiendo su atención al alicornio. "Me alegra ver que seguiste mi consejo. ¿Pero vas a tomar… todo eso?"

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada antes de responder. "…Sí."

"¡Bien! Ah, por cierto, ¡buen trabajo por bajar todo el peso de los pasteles!" Felicitó con dos pulgares hacia arriba. Luego se detuvo y se inclinó, echando un vistazo rápido a su flanco. "Bueno, casi todo."

"¡Toodles!"

Y con eso, abrió una grieta en el aire y saltó a través de ella. Celestia simplemente gimió.

"Tia, ¿por qué no nos presentaste antes? ¡Es un alborotador!" Exclamó Discord con alegría cuando él se comió la leche con chocolate, con vidrio y todo.

Celestia solo pudo gemir más antes de respirar profundamente. "Discord, si pudieras seguirme por un momento. Luna y yo tenemos algo que discutir contigo."

* * *

"Entonces, ¿realmente intentaron matarte, Lulu?" Preguntó Discord, leyendo la carta y las notas.

"Sí. Puede que su magia no haya sido particularmente ofensiva, pero la utilizó para afectarme grandemente. Casi terminándome."

"Eso es perturbador."

"Entonces, ¿harás algo al respecto?" Preguntó Celestia.

"¿Es una broma? Habría hecho algo al respecto incluso si no hubieras intentado reformarme. Puede que no sea un parangón de virtud y orden, pero no me interesa todo el asunto de la matanza. No tiene sentido deshacerse de los compañeros de juego, y nunca encontré la manera de revivir a los muertos."

Ambas princesas se estremecieron ante esa respuesta, pero también estaban agradecidas de que nunca tuvieran que preocuparse por tal cosa.

"Entonces, ¿es posible? La carta dice específicamente que preguntes por ti."

"Tomará un poco de tiempo, pero puedo hacerlo. Sin embargo, hay dos cosas que debo mencionar. Lo primero es, que es posible evitar que algún poni, o debería decir a alguien, invite algo aquí."

Celestia suspiró. "¿Y lo segundo?"

"Podría ser capaz de hacer una barrera para mantener alejados a los intrusos, pero no podré eliminar nada de lo que ya esté aquí."

Las princesas intercambiaron miradas de preocupación.

"¿_Hay_ algo aquí?" Preguntó Luna.

"No estoy seguro, pero no quiero que me culpes si aparece algo que no debería estar aquí. De todos modos, debería ponerme a trabajar," dijo antes de cerrar la carpeta. "No pierdas de vista a las chicas, este proceso no se llevará a cabo en solo unos minutos. Oh, y voy a esperar alguna compensación por esto," terminó con una sonrisa molesta.

Celestia lo fulminó con la mirada. "Primero termina el trabajo, entonces hablaremos."

"Siempre se puede contar contigo, Tia. ¡Arrivederci!" Y con un chasquido desapareció en un destello de luz.

"¿Qué piensas, hermana? ¿Deberíamos tomar medidas?"

Celestia se detuvo a pensar antes de contestar. "Creo que podemos tener pocas opciones. Quiero al menos un escuadrón de guardias solares o lunares en cada pueblo y ciudad."

"¿Estás segura, hermana? ¿No causará pánico?"

"Sé que podría, pero tenemos pocas opciones. Debemos tener a algún poni allí para proteger, o al menos evacuar, a los ciudadanos si una de estas criaturas aparece, al menos el tiempo suficiente para que nosotros o Gilgamesh aparezcan. Suponiendo que él mantenga su-"

"Él lo hará, Celestia. Estoy seguro de eso," interrumpió Luna, con su voz firme.

Celestia suspiró. "Ya veremos. Por ahora, tratemos de relajarnos," dijo mientras levitaba una taza de té y un periódico hacia ella. Después de unos momentos de lectura, escupió sorprendida.

"¡Tia! ¿Qué está mal?"

"Oh no."

Aunque no era el titular, una de las historias mencionaba una exhibición de armas antiguas que se había inaugurado recientemente en Manehattan, y una de las armas era una maza que ella conocía demasiado bien.

"No hay manera de que se pierda esto," murmuró.

"Tia, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Juró que no le haría daño a nuestros súbditos. Aunque… él no mencionó nada sobre la propiedad," murmuró ella débilmente.

Celestia se quedó mirándola un minuto antes de que se le ocurriera una idea. "Está bien Luna, vamos a ver de una vez por todas."

* * *

**Cuatro días después**

_¡Maldita sea, Tia!_

Era por la tarde en Manehattan, había venido aquí para recuperar mi maza, el "Aplasta Topos" como le llamé, del Museo de Manehattan. Actualmente estaba sentado en la versión poni del edificio Chrysler, o como se llamara, ya que parecía que los pegasos no tendían a viajar tan alto. Llegué anoche solo para descubrir que el lugar estaba fuertemente vigilado. Ahora, eso normalmente no habría sido un problema, excepto que ahora tenía esa promesa pendiente sobre mi cabeza. Claro que podía romperlo fácilmente, pero incluso si Celestia no podía detenerme, realmente no la necesitaba tratando de atacarme todo el tiempo. Sin mencionar que realmente no quería decepcionar a Luna. Me imaginé que esperaría el amanecer, sin querer atraer la atención, pero probablemente sería mejor que tener una gran cantidad de ponis atacándome y poder esquivarlos, pero resultó que el lugar estaba vigilado tan intensamente durante el día.

_Ugh. Pensé que se estarían relajando conmigo. ¿Por qué están haciendo esto?_ Pensé en el asunto por un momento antes de llegar a la conclusión más probable. _Es una prueba. Quieren ver lo que haré ahora que mi promesa y mis metas están en conflicto. Maldito infierno, ¿qué hago?_

_Consideré mis opciones._

_Uno: Ataca rápido, patea a cualquiera que esté fuera del camino, toma la maza y vete. No está pasando._

_Dos: vuelvo a Canterlot y le pido a las princesas que me dejen tomarlo. Podría funcionar, e incluso podría permitirme acceder a la Katana en Cloudsdale, pero si se niegan, solo me deja el tiempo perdido. Sin mencionar que incluso si están de acuerdo, existe la posibilidad de que los nobles puedan flexionar sus músculos lo suficiente para sostener las cosas._

_Tres: Encuentro la manera de entrar sin dañar a ningún poni. Puedo obtener mi arma ahora y si se quejan puedo decir "No lastimé a ningún poni." Parece que es la mejor opción en este momento, aunque todavía tengo que averiguar sobre Cloudsdale._

_Así que ahora que está decidido, debo elegir si hacer esto o no durante el día o por la noche. Por un lado, la noche atraería menos atención. Por otro lado, si todos los ponis realmente me ven sin lastimar a nadie, podría ayudar a mi imagen pública._

Pensé en ello por un segundo antes de cortar un agujero en el aire y entrar.

* * *

"¿Algo, Rainbow Dash?" Preguntó Twilight.

"Aún no. Apuesto a que él está aquí en algún lugar," respondió ella mientras aterrizaba.

"Realmente no me sienta bien hacer esto," dijo Fluttershy mientras se asomaba a la vuelta de la esquina, mirando al guerrero blindado. "Quiero decir, él realmente no ha hecho nada malo."

"Oh, claro, él no ha hecho _nada_ para merecer este tipo de tratamiento," respondió Rarity sarcásticamente, ajustando el Elemento de Generosidad alrededor de su cuello.

"En realidad, Rarity, golpeó a Celestia, irrumpió en la casa de Twilight, irrumpió en el palacio de Canterlot, atacó a los guardias solares y lunares, amenazó a Appleloosa y las tribus de búfalos y llamó a Celestia gorda varias veces," replicó Pinkie.

"Eh, Pinkie, estoy bastante segura de que Rarity estaba siendo sarcástica," explicó Spike.

"¿Qué es eso? ¿Algún tipo de pastelería?"

"Eh, creo que estás peleando 'una batalla perdida', Terrón de azúcar," dijo Applejack, rodando los ojos.

Twilight reflexionó sobre las instrucciones de su mentor.

"_Estaremos ubicando a miembros de la Guardia tanto de día como de noche para ver el museo. Cuando venga, como probablemente lo hará, quiero que observes sus reacciones. No tienes que detenerlo si no lo crees necesario, pero si lo haces, quiero que uses los Elementos en él. Confío en que podrás hacer esa elección por tu cuenta."_

Twilight suspiró.

_Princesa Celestia, ¿es esta otra prueba? Sé que has hablado con él y te conté cómo me entrenó. Fluttershy confía en él, Pinkie Pie confía en él, Spike confía en él, Zecora confía en él, Vinyl y Octavia confían en él… y yo confío en él. ¿Todavía tú no?_

De repente, una grieta en realidad se abrió justo frente a los escalones y Gilgamesh salió a través de ella. Todos se detuvieron a mirar, primero con curiosidad, luego con miedo. Algunos huyeron, otros se escondieron detrás del objeto más cercano y otros simplemente se quedaron paralizados de terror.

"¡Ahí esta! ¡Atrápenlo-!"

"¡Espera, Rainbow!" Reprendió Twilight, agarrando a la yegua de sangre caliente con su magia. "¡Estamos aquí para observarlo! A ver que hace."

La Guardia Solar se formó en formación frente a él.

"¡ALTO! ¡NO VAYAS MÁS LEJOS!" Gritó uno de ellos.

El guerrero se aclaró la garganta. "Disculpen, pero me temo que algo mío está en ese museo. Si pudiera recuperarlo estaría en mi camino. Por favor, permítanme entrar."

"¡NO PASARÁS! ¡SAL AHORA!"

El guerrero gimió antes de hacer una pequeña reverencia. "Me temo que no puedo irme sin recuperar mi arma. Se los pediré de nuevo, háganse a un lado, _por favor_."

El simple acto fue suficiente para hacer caer las mandíbulas de Rarity, Rainbow y Applejack. Incluso Twilight se sorprendió, pero ella seguía atenta, lista para moverse si era necesario.

"¡NO! ¡VETE AHORA O TE ARRESTAREMOS!"

Gilgamesh se enderezó y gruñó antes de cerrar los ojos. "No tengo elección entonces. Espero que no se lastimen cuando caigan. _¡Dancehall Daze!_"

El poder comenzó a irradiar desde su cuerpo, las ondas invisibles de algo, mientras que simultáneamente "Hush Now, Quiet Now" comenzó a sonar. Los miembros de la Guardia, y cualquier otro que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca, inmediatamente cayeron, su respiración indicaba que se habían quedado dormidos. Las chicas y Spike también lo escucharon pero no se vieron afectadas, quedando fuera de su alcance.

"Los puso a dormir. Los detuvo sin lastimar a ni uno solo," murmuró Twilight mientras lo observaban entrar al museo.

"¿¡Qué estamos esperando!? ¡Vamos tras él!" Gritó Rainbow.

"¡Espera!" Gritó Twilight, pero ella no pudo detenerla antes de entrar. El resto del grupo se encargó de encontrar a Rainbow frente a Gilgamesh, cortándole el paso.

"Quieres ir, ¿no? ¡No te tengo miedo, grandote!" Amenazó ella, golpeando sus pezuñas en el aire, golpeando de un lado a otro.

"¡Rainbow, para!" Gritó Twilight, captando también la atención del guerrero. Ella lo vio escanear a las yeguas, más específicamente sus accesorios.

"¿Estás aquí para detenerme?" Preguntó con un tono serio.

Twilight hizo una pausa antes de dar su respuesta. "¿Si lo fuéramos?"

"Entonces tendría que dejarte inconsciente."

"¿De la misma manera que lo hiciste con los guardias afuera?"

"Idealmente."

Twilight suspiró. "Entonces no, no lo haremos."

"¿¡QUÉ!?" Rainbow, Rarity y Applejack preguntaron con incredulidad.

"Chicas, él no está aquí para lastimar a nadie. Les pidió a los guardias que se apartaran y, cuando no lo hicieron, los detuvo sin siquiera golpearlos. Él no está aquí para causar problemas," explicó.

"Gracias por creerme," dijo, la cálida sonrisa evidente incluso debajo de su protector de cara. "Solo dame un momento mientras lo encuentro." Luego se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el museo.

"¿Estás segura de esto Twi?" Preguntó Applejack.

"Sí. Creo que sí," respondió ella con una sonrisa.

"¡Bueno, si no te deshaces de ese cabeza de músculos, entonces yo lo haré!"

"¿Eh?"

Los siete amigos fueron tomados por sorpresa y gritaron cuando sintieron que algo largo y viscoso los envolvió a todos y los sacó afuera.

* * *

"Finalmente. Solo queda una más," pensé en voz alta cuando la maza desapareció en un instante. "Supongo que debería agradecérselo a Twi-"

"¡AAAAAAAAAAH!"

El grito vino de atrás de donde vine. Sin pensarlo, corrí por el museo y salí solo para ver a-

_¡Oh, hijo de puta, no él!_

-Ultros, riendo molesto mientras las seis yeguas y un dragón se retorcían tratando de escapar de su alcance.

"¡Bueno, bueno, mira lo que tenemos aquí! ¡Si no es el único cabeza de músculo con el que he estado tratando de sacar un estornudo!" Dijo enojado. "Ha pasado un tiempo, ¿no es así, en qué andas esteroide?"

"Maldita sea, ¿¡por qué no me dejas en paz!?" Grité con exasperación.

"¡Oh, no te preocupes! Después de bajarte, ¡no tendrás que verme otra vez! Pero lo que es más importante, ¡no tendré que volver a verte! ¡Y tengo unas preciosidades para arrancar!"

"¡Bastardo!"

"¡Déjanos ir ya, bribón!" Gritó Applejack mientras se retorcía en vano.

"¡Oh, mi! ¿No podemos hablar de esto?" Preguntó Fluttershy dócilmente.

"¡Gah! ¡Déjame ir! ¡Esto no es bueno para mí genialidad!" Rainbow gritó mientras luchaba, el tentáculo tenía que haberse envuelto alrededor de sus patas delanteras y sus alas.

"¡Wheeeeee! ¡Esto es divertido!" Exclamó Pinkie, levantando sus patas delanteras en el aire mientras se movía de un lado a otro debido a la ondulación del pulpo.

"Por supuesto, algunas de ellas son más bonitas que otros," dijo, sosteniendo a Rarity más cerca de él.

"¡Quítame las pezuñas de encima, bruto! ¡Tu limo está arruinando mi abrigo!" Exclamó.

"¡Ahora, ahora, no seas así, querida!"

"¡ALEJATE DE ELLA!" Gritó Spike, llamando su atención.

"Oh cierto, me olvidé de ti. Bueno, al menos no eres un musculoso," dijo mientras pinchaba a Spike en el estómago con su único tentáculo libre. "Un poco regordete, en realidad."

"¿¡TE PARECE ESTO REGORDETE?!" gritó antes de inhalar y luego soltar una llama verde bastante impresionante sobre su tentáculo.

"¡GAH! ¡PEQUEÑA-!"

Ultros respondió lanzando al pequeño dragón al aire.

"¡SPIKE!" Twilight gritó.

"¡SPIKEY-WIKEY!" Rarity gritó.

Me lancé al aire y lo sujete antes de aterrizar, girándome para enfrentar la molestia.

"No está mal chico. Seguro que tienes agallas, pero déjame manejar esto."

"¡NO! ¡NECESITO SALVARLAS!" Insistió. Juro que literalmente podía ver fuego en sus ojos.

"Entiendo, Spike, pero esto no es solo una pelea. Esto es una situación de rehenes," le expliqué mientras lo ponía en el suelo. "Aunque tienes razón en una cosa, podría necesitar algo de ayuda." Miré hacia los guardias, viéndolos aún profundamente dormidos.

_Maldita sea, pasarán al menos diez minutos más antes de que se levanten. Si solo tuviera una manera de curar-_

Fue entonces que mis propias enseñanzas de Twilight me golpearon. Siempre había asumido que solo podía realizar los hechizos que Gilgamesh podía usar en los juegos. Pero tal vez…

_Bueno, vale la pena intentarlo._

Cerré los ojos y me concentré en todos los ponis dormidos. Me concentré hasta que sentí que mi cabeza se iba a dividir, pero finalmente pude lanzar el hechizo.

"¡Esuna!"

Una llovizna de destellos verdes apareció sobre todos los ponis dormidos. Se agitaron y luego se despertaron, comprobando sus alrededores.

_Así que puedo lanzar otros hechizos. Aunque solo lanzar un hechizo simple como Esuna me dio un infierno de una migraña. Supongo que no lanzaré Ultima en el corto plazo._

"¡Todos los ponis que no sean miembros del ejército ecuestre, váyanse ahora!" Grité. Las civiles me miraron con miedo y curiosidad. Pronto se dieron cuenta del pulpo gigante del tamaño de un carro y salieron corriendo y gritando.

_¿Cómo diablos se escabulló por toda una ciudad?_

"¡Los Elementos!" Gritó uno de los guardias, notando su estado.

"¡Guardia Real, frente y centro!" Todos se miraron confundidos. "¡AHORA!"

Todos respondieron rápidamente, a pesar de sus propias dudas.

"¿¡Q-Qué está pasando!?" Uno de ellos preguntó, sin saber a quién apuntar su lanza.

"¡No hay tiempo para explicar! ¡Ponis tierra, desplácense y comiencen un bloqueo! ¡Mantener a los ciudadanos fuera! ¡Unicornios y pegasos, los necesito aquí!"

Se miraron entre sí en confusión.

"¡Por favor, escúchenlo!" Gritó Spike. "¡Está tratando de ayudar!"

Después de un momento de vacilación, los guardias poni tierra se alejaron al galope en todas direcciones.

"Spike, quiero que vayas con ellos."

"¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero-!"

"¡Spike!" Grité, cortándolo. "¿Confías en mí?"

Se detuvo por un momento, apretando sus garras en puños mientras gruñía, antes de asentir.

"¡Será mejor que las salves!" Ordenó antes de irse corriendo.

Me volví hacia los guardias. "¡Todos los fanáticos salgan! ¡Necesito que se coordinen, así que comuníquense!" Tomé una postura de lucha con mis puños, sin querer golpear accidentalmente a las chicas con mi lanza. "¡Cuando veas una oportunidad, agárralos y sácalos! ¡Es hora de ganar tu derecho de llevar esa armadura!"

Me miraron sorprendidos por un momento antes de afirmar sus miradas. Un semental unicornio se volvió hacia el resto.

"¡Lo escucharon! ¡Todos los ponis en posición!"

Los pegasos se lanzaron de inmediato a los cielos mientras los unicornios se extendían, a mucha distancia de Ultros y de mí.

Je. Parece que le debo a Ellura por darme un poco de práctica para dirigir a otros.

"¡Uweeeheeee! ¡No importa cuántos te ayuden, vas a caer, cabeza de músculo!" Gritó Ultros. "¡Esta vez, te voy a pulverizar!"

"¡Cállate, mariscal especial de gran tamaño! ¡He comido cosas más grandes que tú!"

[Youtube: Kingdom Hearts II - Vim And Vigor]

Corrí hacia delante y él respondió sosteniendo a sus rehenes frente a él, como pensé que lo haría. Salté y usé mi control del viento para obligarme a ir al suelo justo detrás de él antes de girarme y patearlo en el aire. Salté tras él, agarrando sus dos tentáculos libres, antes de girarme hacia adelante, golpearlo contra el suelo y saltar hacia atrás para poner algo de distancia entre nosotros. Desafortunadamente, él todavía tenía un buen control sobre ellas.

"¡Grrr! ¡Prueba esto, cabeza de cubo!" Gritó antes de invocar un hechizo de Thundaga sobre mí. Al hacer contacto, lo absorbí en mi cuerpo, casi sin poder hacerlo antes de que mi cabeza empezara a doler.

_¡Gracias, Jason!_

"¡Creo que eres _tú_ quien necesita una sacudida!" Grité antes de empujar mi puño hacia adelante, desatando el ataque hacia él. Fue golpeado y se convulsionó de dolor. Desafortunadamente, también lo hicieron las chicas.

"¡GAH! ¡MI MELENA!" Rarity gritó, su estilo perfecto ahora parecido a algo de "La Novia de Frankenstein."

"¡Cuidado, ya idiota!" Applejack gritó.

"¡L-Lo siento!"

"¡GRAH!" Ultros gritó mientras desataba más hechizos de Thundaga. Rápidamente los esquivé, rodando y volteando.

_¡Maldición! La electricidad está fuera, así que tendré que usar fuego si quiero golpear su debilidad. Pero el único hechizo de fuego que conozco es Rayo Penetrante, y no puedo correr el riesgo de que golpee a las chicas. Podría lanzar un simple hechizo de Fuego, pero considerando mi dolor de cabeza simplemente por usar Esuna, preferiría no arriesgarme. Está bien entonces, vamos, piensa con la lógica de anime… ¡Eso es!_

Rápidamente me lancé Prisa antes de darme la vuelta. "¡Fuera de mi camino!" Ordené antes de correr a toda velocidad por la calle, los miembros de la Guardia apenas lograron zambullirse hacia un lado. Corrí todo el camino hacia donde estaban los miembros poni tierra, sorprendiéndolos a ellos y a los civiles, antes de darme la vuelta y correr hacia Ultros. A mitad de camino, golpeé uno de mis pies en el suelo y comencé a dar vueltas mientras seguía avanzando. Como esperaba, mi pie se prendió de fuego.

"¡ESTO VA A DOLER!" Grité antes de saltar y golpearlo repetidamente, forzándolo a retroceder con llamas antes de patearlo hacia arriba. "¡Uno más por si acaso!" Lo golpeé una última vez, enviando a su cuerpo carbonizado y humeante, y absorbí el fuego dentro de mí. Más importante aún, Rarity y Fluttershy volaron, causando que el unicornio gritara y que el pegaso se llenará miedo, cerrando sus alas de golpe.

"¡Atrápalos!" Ordené. Uno de los unicornios agarró a Rarity en un hechizo de levitación y la apartó mientras un pegaso sacaba a Fluttershy del aire antes de aterrizar.

"¿C-Cómo hiciste eso?" Gritó Ultros, sacudiendo las llamas errantes de sí mismo. "¡No puedes hacer aparecer fuego en tu cuerpo!"

Sonreí. "Tienes razón, no tengo magia para hacer algo así. Sin embargo," junté mis manos y froté furiosamente hasta que ambos se encendieron. "¡La fricción hace un buen sustituto!"

"'_¿¡Fricción!?'_" Twilight gritó con incredulidad.

Me lancé hacia delante, absorbiendo el fuego dentro de mí. Ultros respondió con un hechizo Firaga, golpeándome de muerte. Al parecer, no aprendió su lección de la última vez cuando absorbí el hechizo en mí mismo, ignorando el dolor en mi cabeza.

"Oh no," murmuró antes de que lo golpeara con un uppercut saltando.

"Shoryu," grité antes de aterrizar y golpearlo con otro uppercut, este en llamas. "¡Reppa!" El ataque lo hizo caer hacia atrás, pero logró aferrarse a su presa. Me lancé hacia delante y lo golpeé con otro golpe de Shoryuken, lo que me llevó inmediatamente a dar varias patadas que me prepararon para otro flameante. "_¡SHINRYUKEN!_" Grité mientras lo enviaba volando hacia arriba con el ataque. Sorprendentemente, todavía logró aguantar.

"No… las dejare… ir," se tensó antes de lanzar Protección sobre sí mismo.

"¡Ya veremos eso!" Le grité antes de correr hacia delante y detenerme justo en frente de donde iba a aterrizar. Haciendo mi mejor impresión de Bruce Lee, o tal vez debería decir la impresión de Fei Long, lo golpeé con tres golpes rápidos antes de desatar un aluvión de golpes en su cara y mandándolo de nuevo al aire. Después de tomarme un momento para agacharme, salté y lo golpeé con una patada voladora, prendiendo fuego a mi pie mientras lo hacía. Aterricé y lo vi liberar a Rainbow, Applejack y Pinkie. El pegaso azul agarró a Pinkie y se fue volando cuando otro guardia pegaso atrapó a Applejack e hizo lo mismo.

_Eso debería hacerlo._

Me agaché y sostuve mis brazos frente a mí. "¡TIGER!" Grité antes de saltar hacia delante y clavarlo con un golpe de rodilla. Aterricé y grité "_¡DESTRUCTION!_" Cuando salté y lo golpeé con un uppercut saltando. Aterricé y desaté otro, este flameando, antes de que finalmente soltara a Twilight, que había sido llevada con un aura mágica.

_Y ya que todavía estamos en Sagat…_

Sostuve ambos brazos frente a mí, convocando todo el fuego que había absorbido antes de usar el viento para mantenerlo como una bola. "¡TIGER!" Grité antes de jalar mis brazos hacia atrás. "_¡CANNON!_" Empujé mis dos brazos hacia adelante y golpeé la pelota, haciendo que se disparara hacia adelante y golpeara a Ultros justo antes de que golpeara el suelo, explotando y enviándolo hacia atrás. El pobre se quedó allí, moviéndose de un lado a otro soñoliento.

"Admito que te has vuelto mucho más fuerte desde nuestra última reunión. Sin embargo," me lancé hacia delante y tiré de mi pierna hacia atrás. "¡Aún estás lejos de ser capaz de desafiarme!" Le di una patada masiva y lo envié a volar hacia el cielo. Mientras volaba, continué girando, agregando mis propios poderes de viento, hasta que estuve flotando como un helicóptero con la pierna extendida. Usando los poderes de gravedad que Kat me dio, me lancé hacia él y lo golpeé con fuerza.

"_¡ESTA BROMA YA NO ES DIVERTIDA MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!_" Gritó mientras se elevaba hacia el horizonte.

Aterricé y lo vi desaparecer, incapaz de evitar sonreír.

_Acabo de sacar un Guren Senpukyaku, Shoryureppa, Shinryuken, Rekkashingeki, Tiger Destruction, Tiger Cannon y Demon Armageddon en una sola pelea. Dios, amo ser yo._

Me volví para enfrentar a los demás. "Entonces, ¿chicas están b-?"

De repente, me tiraron hacia atrás y fui lanzado por un enorme rayo de magia que me golpeó en la cara… uno de color violeta.

"¿¡Twilight!? ¿¡Qué diablos estás-GACK!?"

Después de escuchar a Applejack ser interrumpida, me senté y vi que el aura de Twilight estaba alrededor de su cuello. A juzgar por sus luchas, estaba siendo asfixiada. Peor aún, de alguna manera estaba dando este tratamiento no solo al resto de sus amigos, sino también al resto de la Guardia Solar presente.

"Twilight, ¿¡qué demonios estás haciendo!?" Grité mientras me levantaba de un salto.

"'¿Twilight?'" Preguntó antes de volverse hacia mí, con una sonrisa maliciosa que se extendía por su rostro, solo empeoró porque sus iris ahora eran de color rojo sangre. "¿Quién es Twilight?"

_Oh, mierda._


	30. Chapter 30

**Fabuloso, Extravagante, Feroz Combate**

"Twi… light… detente… por favor," Rarity suplicó, apenas capaz de hablar con la fuerza aplastante alrededor de su cuello.

"'¿Detenerme?' ¡Pero Rarity, nos estamos divirtiendo mucho!" 'Twilight' respondió antes de apretar el agarre alrededor de su cuello. "O, al menos, yo lo soy."

"TWILIGHT, ¿¡QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO!?" Spike gritó, confundido y aterrorizado por la escena frente a él, al igual que los guardias poni tierra detrás de él.

"Porque los estoy matando, ¿no es obvio?" Ella respondió con una voz que era demasiado tranquila. "¿Pero qué tal si te matamos primero?"

Con eso, todas las armas que habían sido arrojadas por los guardias fueron levitadas, apuntando hacia él.

"¡AHORA DI-!"

El unicornio fue interrumpido cuando Gilgamesh se lanzó hacia adelante y le dio un puñetazo, deteniéndose justo antes de que él golpeara. Inmediatamente después, vino una ráfaga de viento que la hizo volar antes de estrellarse contra la pared del museo y estallar a través de ella. Todas las armas y ponis luchando contra el suelo, finalmente fueron liberados de la magia.

"¿Q-Qué en el heno está pasando?" Applejack se sorprendió cuando finalmente contuvo el aliento.

"¡TODOS DETRÁS DE MÍ! ¡MANTENGANSE ALEJADOS DE ELLA!" Gilgamesh gritó, con los brazos levantados en una postura ofensiva.

Los ponis vacilaron hasta que las puertas del museo fueron arrancadas de sus bisagras. Todos los ponis se lanzaron detrás del guerrero cuando vieron a 'Twilight' de pie allí con una sonrisa depredadora en su rostro.

"¡Twilight, detén esto! ¡Es súper mezquino y no es gracioso!" Pinkie suplicó.

"Eso no es Twilight. No ahora, al menos," explicó Gilgamesh.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Fue reemplazada por un changeling?" Preguntó Rainbow.

"Ella no es una impostora, está poseída. Su mente y su cuerpo están siendo controlados." Señaló al unicornio púrpura. "¿No es así, Melusine?" Gritó.

"'¿¡P-Poseída!?'" Fluttershy tartamudeó.

Melusine jadeó de una manera exagerada, llevándose la pezuña a la cara. "¡Oh, mi! ¡Me has encontrado! Oh, ¿qué debo hacer?" Ella preguntó antes de reírse malvadamente.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la poseíste? ¿Cuándo la poseíste?" Gilgamesh exigió.

"Oh, fue justo cuando ella estaba haciendo ese pequeño espectáculo para esos caballos. Ella es un prodigio con la magia. Honestamente, hubiera preferido llevarme a la Princesa, pero estoy segura de que ella habría sido capaz de pelear conmigo fuera, y luego se alejaría de mi pequeña sorpresa. Pero, lo que es más importante, es esto," dijo mientras señalaba su tiara. "Estas joyas fueron las que te pusieron en piedra la última vez, ¿verdad? Y ésta las manda a todas. Lo que significa que," ella sonrió mientras convocaba su magia, "¡ES HORA DE QUE DESAPAREZCAS!"

Sus ojos brillaron de color blanco por un momento, pero luego nada vino.

"¿Q-Qué? ¿Por qué no funcionó?"

Gilgamesh se rió entre dientes. "Parece que necesitas hacer tu tarea. Esa tiara podría controlar el resto, pero aún requiere un esfuerzo de equipo. ¿Realmente pensaste que los Elementos de la _Armonía_ no estarían sincronizados?"

Melusine gruñó y tiró la tiara hacia abajo. "¡Maldición!" Gritó antes de tomar una respiración profunda para calmarse. "Mm. No importa, todavía tengo el control de uno de los usuarios de magia más poderosos de este mundo." Sonrió. "Lo que significa que todavía puedo hacer ¡ESTO!" Gritó cuando su sonrisa se amplió a una sonrisa maliciosa y sus ojos brillaron de blanco.

Gilgamesh saltó hacia atrás, se quitó el escudo y envolvió su brazo libre alrededor de las cinco yeguas y dragón. "¡BARRERAS, AHORA!" Le gritó a la Guardia Solar antes de agacharse detrás de su escudo. Los unicornios apenas lograron levantar sus propios escudos de burbujas justo antes de que estallara una explosión masiva de energía violeta. Cuando el humo se disipó, el daño se reveló: el museo estaba completamente nivelado y varios edificios cercanos estaban sujetos a la misma o estaban gravemente dañados. Los guardias, los Elementos, Spike y Gilgamesh fueron enterrados bajo los escombros.

Spike logró arrastrarse fuera de los escombros, solo para encontrarse cara a cara con 'Twilight', quien lo lanzó contra un pedazo de escombros del tamaño de una roca, causando que se rompiera.

"Twilight… tienes que… luchar…" gimió mientras se levantaba.

"Oh, ella está peleando, está bien. Futuro. Ella puede ver y escuchar todo lo que está sucediendo," Melusine se burló antes de levantarlo en su agarre mágico. "Puedo escucharla suplicando y pidiéndome que me detenga. Es delicioso. Me pregunto cuánto gritará mientras me mirara matar al pequeño pobre dragón que ha sido como un hijo y un hermano para ella."

Spike luchó mientras ella levantaba una barra de acero destrozada.

"Esas escamas son bastante duras. Entonces dime, ¿quieres que te meta esto en la garganta o te lo pegue en el ojo?" Ella preguntó, su sonrisa maníaca extendiéndose más.

"¡Twilight, lucha, por favor! ¡Eres la yegua más fuerte que conozco! ¡Puedes vencerla!"

"No, ella no puede."

"Tal vez no, pero ella no está sola," se oyó una voz antes de que una mano masiva agarrara la cabeza de la yegua. Pronto se encontró lanzada a un edificio antes de estrellarse contra la ventana. Spike cayó al suelo antes de mirar a su salvador. "Entonces, ¿qué le pasó a ese niño asustado con el que hablé hace unos meses?"

El dragón pudo ver al guerrero sonriendo bajo su guarda cara y le devolvió la sonrisa. "Él creció. Al menos un poco."

El resto del grupo, incluida la Guardia, finalmente se retiró de los escombros; un poco peor para el desgaste, pero no realmente dañado. Antes de que pudieran decir algo, el edificio en el que Melusine había sido arrojado entró en erupción, la mitad de ella se hizo añicos. De pie sobre lo que quedaba estaba Melusine, todavía sonriendo. Sus ojos se volvieron blancos otra vez cuando la magia se reunió en su cuerno. Pronto, una bola de magia del tamaño del edificio se reunió sobre ella.

"¡Santo heno! ¿¡Twilight era realmente tan poderosa!?" Preguntó Rainbow Dash en shock.

"¡No, no es solo eso!" Respondió un guardia unicornio, el mismo que ordenó antes al resto de sus tropas. "Puede que sea una prodigio y la estudiante de Celestia, ¡pero está usando mucha más magia a la vez de lo que debería! ¡Un unicornio menor estaría muerto ahora! ¡A este ritmo Melusine, o como se llame, la matará solo por el esfuerzo de usar hechizos!"

Los amigos de Twilight se quedaron sin aliento en conmoción.

"Esa perra. Ella está planeando usarla y luego saltar a otro anfitrión," dijo Gilgamesh.

Melusine luego disparó la enorme bola de energía hacia ellos. Gilgamesh se lanzó un hechizo antes de agacharse y saltar hacia él, con los puños en alto.

"_¡DORARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA!_" Gritó mientras repetía el ataque. Con un último "_**¡DORA!**_" Y un puñetazo, el ataque mágico estalló. Los escombros obligados volaban en todas direcciones, los unicornios se protegían a sí mismos ya otros de los escombros. Gilgamesh también fue arrastrado hacia atrás, pero aterrizó con habilidad sobre sus pies.

"Por lo tanto, ¿no creo que alguno de ustedes conozca algún hechizo que deje a alguien libre de una posesión?" Preguntó, volviéndose hacia los que estaban detrás de él. Todos sacudieron la cabeza. El guerrero gimió. "Por supuesto que no, aunque haría las cosas más fáciles para mí," murmuró antes de volverse hacia Melusine, que estaba levitando pedazos de escombros para crear un camino para que ella camine. "Está bien, si no podemos exorcizar la posesión, entonces tendremos que hacer que Melusine la deje ir por sí misma."

"¿Y cómo propones que hagamos _eso_?" Rarity preguntó.

"Yo… todavía estoy pensando en esa parte." Todos ellos gimieron en respuesta. "¡Oye, dame un descanso! ¡Esta no es exactamente una situación con la que trato normalmente!"

"¿Sí? ¡Bueno, tal vez puedas molestarla y hacer que se aleje de Twi!" Gritó Applejack con exasperación.

Gilgamesh se detuvo.

"…Eso podría funcionar."

"Espera, ¿qué?"

[Youtube: IaMP - Marisa Kirisame's Night Theme - Dance of Witches]

El unicornio poseído llegó al suelo, aún sonriendo con locura, cuando Gilgamesh hizo su movimiento. Tomó una pose, con los brazos alzados y parado sobre los dedos de los pies, mientras la música comenzaba a sonar. Todos los mirones lo miraron mientras daba pasos elegantes y giraba mientras se acercaba a su oponente. Incluso Melusine solo podía mirar con confusión.

"¿Está… bailando?" Spike preguntó.

"¡Basta ya de esto!" Gritó Melusine antes de disparar un rayo de magia al guerrero, quien con gracia se apartó del camino. Sorprendida, ella continuó el asalto solo para encontrarse con reacciones similares. Luego levito los escombros y los disparó hacia él, lo cual él contrarrestó destruyendo con sus puños y pies, girando y volteando todo el tiempo. Melusine apretó sus dientes antes de levantarse y golpear sus pezuñas en el suelo, causando que una columna de energía violeta explotara debajo de él. Un momento después, estaba de pie sobre un farol, balanceándose sobre los dedos de un pie mientras giraba con los brazos levantados.

"¿¡Qué es este engaño!?" Gritó ella.

"Equilibrio, gracia, flexibilidad, reflejos y el entrenamiento adecuado," respondió.

"'¿El entrenamiento adecuado?'" Preguntó ella antes de dispararle otro rayo que él saltó.

"¡Doce años de baile de salón!" Anunció mientras aterrizaba en el suelo. "¡Ocho años de ballet!" Saltó sobre otra explosión, girando mientras lo hacía. "¡Seis años de patinaje artístico!" Se inclinó hacia atrás para esquivar otro pedazo de escombros arrojados hacia él antes de retroceder hacia otro pilar de energía. "¡Y un poco de incursión en el flamenco!" Terminó antes de aplaudir rítmicamente las manos. "¡Ole!"

"Tienes que _estar_ malditamente bromeando conmigo," dijo Rainbow rotundamente. "¿Primero el spa y ahora esto?"

"Bueno, he oído decir que a los hombres de verdad no les importa lo que otros piensen de ellos," ofreció el guardia unicornio.

"¡Grrr! ¿¡Y qué!? ¡Si no puedo golpearte con un ataque preciso, solo haré esto!" Melusine gritó con frustración, invocando una bola de energía sobre su cabeza.

"Sí, no," respondió el guerrero antes de lanzarse hacia delante y simplemente patearla varias yardas antes de que volara entre dos farolas. "¡ES BUENO!" Gritó.

"Em, ¿podrías intentar no lastimar tanto a Twilight? Em, si no te importa, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Fluttershy.

Melusine negó con la cabeza mientras se levantaba. "¿Este es tu plan? ¿Hacer que esto se alargue por siempre?"

"No. Solo estoy matando el tiempo," respondió Gilgamesh.

"¿Q-Qué?"

"Solo estaba usando eso para idear una manera de vencerte. Y ahora la tengo. ¡Entonces, prepárate!"

[Youtube: Bloody Stream]

Otra canción comenzó a sonar mientras tomaba varias poses antes de pavonearse hacia su oponente. Melusine se recuperó de su conmoción y le disparó, haciéndolo esquivar con movimientos que parecían una especie de cruce entre movimientos de baile, flexiones de culturistas y posturas de pasarela. Después de algunas rondas de esto, sopló una burbuja de su boca antes de aplaudir con sus manos. Cuando los separó, la burbuja se extendió a varios metros hasta que cerró las manos, haciendo que se reventara y formara docenas de burbujas del tamaño de un mármol.

"Tienes que _estar_ bromeando," Melusine se rió. "No me digas que realmente quieres…"

Gilgamesh agarró una de las burbujas y la lanzó hacia ella. Explotó con suficiente fuerza para hacer que ella tropezara hacia atrás con dolor.

"¿¡Q-Qué!?" pensó en voz alta, acercando la pezuña a su hocico ahora sangrante. "¿C-Cómo-?"

Gilgamesh tomó un puñado de burbujas antes de levantar su brazo. "_¡SHABON RAUNCHA!_" gritó con un extraño acento antes de lanzar las burbujas como un lanzador de béisbol.

Melusine esquivó a un lado antes del golpe, dejando pequeñas hendiduras en el suelo mientras explotaban. Gilgamesh se giró y le dio otra patada a ella, de la que ella se apartó de un salto. Luego giró y agarró el resto, sosteniéndolos entre sus dedos, antes de lanzarlos desde varios ángulos. Antes de lanzar el último, lo aplaudió y extendió los brazos tres veces, creando tres juegos más de explosivos claros y burbujeantes.

Luego comenzó a hacer más posturas extravagantes, los movimientos parecían dirigir las burbujas hacia Melusine. Los pegasos, con su conexión con todas las cosas relacionadas con el cielo, podían decir que estaba usando el viento para dirigirlas, haciendo que se movieran de un lado a otro como serpientes o enjambres de avispones. El poni poseído saltó y se escabulló antes de finalmente hartarse y lanzarse una barrera a su alrededor. Las burbujas se agolparon hacia ella, pero, en lugar de explotar, todas se convirtieron en una burbuja masiva, rodeando el escudo mágico.

Gilgamesh se giró, de espaldas a su oponente, y tomó una pose antes de gritar "_¡SHABON BARRIA!_" La burbuja estalló, destruyendo el escudo y enviando al poni hacia adentro dando tumbos hacia atrás.

Gilgamesh se volvió y señaló a su oponente.

"Luego dirás, '¿Realmente crees que puedes vencerme con una técnica tan infantil?'"

Melusine se levantó y lo miró fijamente. "¿Realmente crees que puedes vencerme con una técnica tan infantil?…¿Q-Qué?"

Melusine pareció aturdida, al igual que el resto de los ponis. Gilgamesh se giró antes de tomar otra pose y señalarla de nuevo.

"El siguiente es '¿¡Qué clase de truco es este!?' Apostaré."

"¿¡Qué clase de truco es este!?" Gritó, solo para estremecerse de nuevo. "¡Grrr! ¡No te atrevas-!"

"'¡No te atrevas a burlarte de mí, maldito bufón!'" Interrumpió. "Je, ¿eso es correcto?"

"¡SILENCIO!" Ambos gritaron simultáneamente. Melusine disparó un rayo de magia… solo para que se diera la vuelta y la golpeara en la cara, haciéndola caer hacia atrás.

"'¿¡Cómo es esto posible!?'"

"¿Cómo es esto-? ¡GAH!" Melusine gritó antes de golpear sus pezuñas en el suelo, causando pilares de energía se dispararan desde todos lados. Tomó otra pose y cada uno voló hacia arriba sin causar daño.

"¡Está totalmente en su cabeza!" Rainbow Dash exclamó.

"¡No, Dashie, él está aquí, tonto Billy!" Pinkie respondió.

"No, ella quiere decir que puede leerla como un libro," explicó la Guardia unicornio.

"Bueno, ella es una verdadera ratón de biblioteca."

Todos los ponis gimieron.

Mientras tanto, Melusine se dio cuenta de cómo Gilgamesh pudo reflejar sus ataques.

"Usar las burbujas como lentes para reflejar los rayos. Inteligente. ¡Pero vamos a ver como detienes esto!" Ella gritó antes de lanzarle un pedazo de escombros del tamaño de un carro.

Gilgamesh simplemente sonrió antes de tomar un puñado de burbujas, convocando el viento en sus manos.

"_¡SHABON CUTTA!_"

Arrojó las burbujas a los escombros, girados por el viento hasta el punto en que eran casi planas, antes de cortar los escombros en pedazos inofensivos.

"_¡NO PUEDES HACER ESO!_" Gritó mientras tomaba otra pose.

"_¡NO PUEDES-! ¡GRRRRRAAAAAH!_" Ella gritó con frustración antes de lanzarle un poste de luz. Respondió colocando las burbujas frente a él, girando rápidamente y haciendo pedazos la lanza improvisada. Gruñó de nuevo, girando su cabeza para buscar cualquier cosa que pudiera usar, y vio a los ponis observando la batalla en los edificios cercanos. Una sonrisa maníaca se extendió por su rostro cuando se volvió hacia él. "¿¡POR QUÉ NO TRATAS DE CORTAR _ESTO_!?" Ella gritó antes de tomar el poder. Cuatro edificios se levantaron del suelo, los ponis gritaron aterrorizados, antes de ser arrojados al guerrero.

Gilgamesh sonrió y empujó sus brazos hacia adelante, enviando un chorro de burbujas con hojas a cada uno. Con un movimiento de sus brazos, los edificios fueron cortados en pedazos, perdonando afortunadamente a los ponis dentro. Antes de que pudieran comenzar a caer, levantó las manos y una pequeña joya en su pecho comenzó a brillar, haciendo que todos se movieran. Con un movimiento de sus brazos, todos fueron arrastrados detrás de la Guardia y colocados suavemente en el suelo. La gema dejó de brillar y él adoptó otra postura, apuntando hacia arriba.

"_¡SHABON RENZU!_"

Melusine levantó la vista justo a tiempo para ver un rayo de energía disparando hacia ella, saltando hacia un lado para evitarlo. Se las arregló para esquivar varios más antes de darse cuenta de con qué estaba siendo atacada.

_¡Está usando esas burbujas para magnificar los rayos del sol! ¡Me está atacando con la luz del sol!_

Mientras pensaba eso, fue golpeada en el costado por uno de los rayos. Ella rodó hacia un lado y miró para ver burbujas cerca del suelo.

"Al reflexionar de una lente a otra, ¡no hay nada que no pueda alcanzar!" Proclamó Gilgamesh, cambiando de posturas, causando que rayos de luz la golpearan desde varios ángulos mientras intentaba esquivarlas. "¡Esta es la habilidad de un verdadero guerrero! ¡El que sabe cómo usar sus herramientas al máximo y puede convertir cualquier cosa en un arma!"

Melusine continuó esquivando hasta que se movió a un grupo de burbujas circulares. Ellos explotaron, enviándola hacia el cielo en otro grupo de burbujas que hicieron lo mismo. Pronto, ella estaba varios pies en el aire.

"_¡Incluso el sol mismo!_" él proclamó, apartándose de ella y posando dramáticamente cuando fue golpeada desde todos los ángulos, gritando de dolor cuando fue quemada por los rayos de las luces. Mientras caía, él detuvo el ataque, dejándola caer al suelo.

"O liberas a esa yegua de tu control o te derribo y te llevo a alguien que puede. De cualquier manera," comenzó antes de girarse y señalar dramáticamente. "¡ESTA LUCHA HABÍA ACABADO ANTES DE COMENZAR!"

Melusine gimió mientras se levantaba, mirándolo fijamente. Ella reunió magia en su cuerno antes de disparar un rayo hacia arriba. Hubo un breve destello antes de que las nubes de tormenta comenzaran a juntarse.

"Tanto para tu pequeño rayo de sol," se burló con una sonrisa.

Gilgamesh negó con la cabeza. "Qué vergüenza. Sólo pensando un movimiento por delante." Sus ojos se abrieron antes de gritar "_¡LASER BARRAGE!_" Una lluvia de rayos rojos delgados brotó de sus ojos y Melusine formó una barrera en respuesta, sorprendida cuando descubrió que el ataque ni siquiera lo estaba golpeando. Pronto, el rojo comenzó a llenar su visión periférica, y ella se volvió para ver, con horror, que se formaba una cúpula de burbujas a su alrededor, reflejando cada uno de los cientos de láseres entre ellos, hasta que parecía una colmena hecha de ellos.

Gilgamesh le guiñó un ojo antes de tomar otra pose, haciendo que los rayos cayeran sobre ella desde todos los ángulos hasta que la barrera finalmente se rompió. Al ser arrojada por todos lados, no notó que una gran cantidad de ellos convergían hacia Gilgamesh. La señaló con el pulgar y el índice extendidos.

"Bang."

Con eso, un rayo grande, creado a partir de los más pequeños, disparó y golpeó a la yegua poseída en la cabeza, enviándola a toda velocidad por el aire antes de caer sobre el suelo. Gilgamesh se llevó el dedo a la boca antes de soplarlo, como si estuviera apagando humo.

"¿Lo… lo hizo?" Spike preguntó esperanzado.

Melusine gimió de dolor, levantándose temblorosamente con sus pezuñas.

"¿Quieres a esta yegua de vuelta? Bien, tenla de vuelta," dijo débilmente antes de que una criatura apareciera sobre ella. Era bípeda, tenía rasgos femeninos, pelo largo y rubio, estaba vestido con un traje rosa y muy revelador. Se sentó sobre una serpiente masiva, una con una cabeza en cada extremo, y flotó en el aire. Ella frunció el ceño y levantó sus manos sobre su cabeza. Las llamas brotaron de la boca de las serpientes y se reunieron sobre ella en un orbe de fuego. "¡PUEDES TENERLA EN _PIEZAS_!" Gritó antes de lanzar la bola de magia hacia la yegua indefensa.

"¡NO!" Gritaron sus amigas, solo para que una explosión masiva les corte la visión. Temían lo peor mientras la criatura se reía malvadamente. Cuando la llama y el humo despejaron el área debajo de ella, reveló… nada.

"¿Q-Qué? ¿Son los ponis realmente _tan_ frágiles? Al menos esperaba que haya un cuerpo," pensó en voz alta.

"¡Mira!" Llamó algún poni de la multitud.

A casi un kilómetro de distancia estaba Gilgamesh, con las llamas aún en su cuerpo, acunando el unicornio lavanda en sus brazos. Ella lo miró, apenas consciente.

"Gilgamesh… yo… estoy tan-"

"Tranquila. Descansa ahora," interrumpió, colocándola sobre una parte del suelo libre de escombros. Se giró y se enfrentó a su oponente, el movimiento suficiente para apagar las llamas en su cuerpo, cuando comenzó otra canción.

[Youtube: Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes Fourze OST: Climax Time! Kamen Rider (Let's Go Rider Kick!)]

"¡Soy el Combate encarnado!" Comenzó mientras avanzaba. "¡Más resistente que las montañas más grandes! ¡Más elegante que las olas del océano! ¡Más intenso que un infierno furioso! ¡Más rápido que los vientos de un huracán!" Se detuvo y desenganchó su naginata, girándola un momento antes de plantarla en el suelo. "¡Mira esta bufanda roja y TIEMBLA, SIERVO DEL MAL, AL ENFRENTARTE AL GUERRERO MÁS PODEROSO EN TODO EQUIS!" Levantó el arma dramáticamente y continuó. "¡TE ENFRENTARAS A, _GILGAMESH_!" Gritó antes de apuntar su arma a su oponente. "¡Y NO ERES BIENVENIDA AQUÍ!" Con esa proclamación final, giró su arma nuevamente antes de sostenerla detrás de su espalda. "¡PREPARATE PARA TU _FINAL_!"

Melusine respondió invocando la luz de sus manos y empujándolas hacia delante, desatando un hechizo Thundaga. Gilgamesh simplemente giró su arma frente a él y golpeó los ataques a un lado, explotando contra lo que tocaban. Sorprendida, ella convocó su poder una vez más, su serpiente con dos cabezas inhalaba profundamente antes de exhalar bruscamente, desatando un hechizo de Blizzaga que envió bloques de hielo hacia el guerrero y congeló lo que fuera que tocara. Con un simple balanceo de su lanza y un gruñido de esfuerzo, convocó un tornado que cortó los proyectiles y dispersó los vientos fríos. Intentando una vez más, ella convocó llamas, saltando de la boca de sus serpientes y reuniéndose sobre ella como antes, pero dos veces más grande que la última vez. Ella lanzó el hechizo Firaga al guerrero que tomó una postura lista y agarró su arma con ambas manos.

"_¡TOH!_"

Con un poderoso swing, desató una ráfaga de viento que dominó y dispersó el ataque. Melusine simplemente se quedó mirando, completamente aturdida.

"¿Sientes eso?" Preguntó él. "¿Tu cuerpo sudando? ¿Te tiemblan las manos? ¿Tu ritmo cardíaco se está acelerando? Eso es miedo," dijo mientras sostenía su arma hacia ella. "¡Miedo de saber que pagarás por tus malas acciones! A los que traen dolor y sufrimiento a los demás, les traigo lo mismo. A aquellos que robarían los dones de la Vida y la Libertad de los demás, ¡les otorgo la libertad definitiva!" Cambió de posición, listo para atacar a su oponente. "¡LIBERTAD DE ESTE CUERPO MORTAL!"

Con una velocidad cegadora, se lanzó hacia delante y la apuñaló en el pecho, causando que ella jadeara de dolor.

"¡TU TIEMPO POSEYENDO A OTROS A LLEGADO A SU FIN! _¡VETE, SER MALIGNO!_"

Gilgamesh agarró su arma y giró, cortando a Melusine mientras lo hacía, contando "_¡ICHI! ¡NI! ¡SAN! ¡SHI!_" Por los cuatro golpes. Luego se detuvo, de espaldas a ella, antes de girar rápidamente su arma y volver a colocarla en su lugar de descanso. Luego tomó la misma postura que hizo cuando se transformó, pero en lugar de cambiar, simplemente se quedó allí. Melusine cayó hacia atrás e explotando inexplicablemente en una bola de fuego.

La imagen de Gilgamesh allí de pie, posando mientras su cuerpo estaba enmarcado por la luz de la explosión justo detrás de él, su bufanda que fluía en el viento repentino, era una imagen que ninguno de los espectadores pronto olvidaría. Tampoco la mayor parte de Equestria, ya que algunos de ellos eran fotógrafos y habían aprovechado la oportunidad para tomar fotos de la pelea.

"Tan… asombroso," murmuraron Rainbow Dash y Spike simultáneamente.

De repente, un destello de color blanco vino de detrás del guerrero, abriéndose un portal. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, fue atraído por una fuerza invisible, su grito de sorpresa fue interrumpido cuando el desapareció.

Los ponis fueron dejados procesando toda la situación ellos mismos. Pocos fueron capaces de comprenderlo completamente. Menos aún podrían describirlo a los demás.


	31. Chapter 31

**De Changelings y Elfos**

"¿Dónde está él, dónde está, dónde está?" Twilight frenéticamente galopó por la calle, mirando a su alrededor antes de gemir. "¿Por qué lo envié a jugar con los Cruzados? ¿Qué me hizo pensar que sería una buena idea?"

Jenny puso una mano en la espalda de la yegua en pánico. "¡Twilight! Cálmate, estoy segura de que los encontraremos en alguna parte. ¿Tal vez estén en alguna de sus casas?"

Pinkie regresó al grupo y se rió. "O están justo allí." Señaló por la calle donde se podía ver al CMC llevando a un Spike acosado por la calle.

"¡QUE ALGUN PONI ME AYUDE, POR FAVOR!" Gritó el dragón.

Fluttershy voló hacia las chicas y aterrizó junto a ellas. "Em, ¿chicas? ¿Estaría bien si tomamos prestado a Spike por un momento?"

"¿Eh? Oh, está bien, solo por un segundo, lo necesitamos un poco," respondió Scootaloo mientras lo colocaban.

"¡Oh, Fluttershy, muchas gracias!" Spike agradeció.

Fluttershy recogió a Spike y lo puso de espaldas. "Gracias, chicas." Ella trotó de regreso a los demás, específicamente a Twilight, y dejó que ella le quitara a Spike de la espalda.

Twilight sacó alrededor de tres letras diferentes de sus bolsas y las puso frente a Spike. "¡Spike! ¡Rápido, envíalas a Celestia!"

"¿Eh? Oh, em, está bien." Respiró hondo y las letras desaparecieron, el humo dirigiéndose hacia Canterlot. "Está bien, ahora puedes mandar estos-"

"Gracias por la ayuda Spike. Te dejaré volver a ayudar a las chicas. Sé que probablemente te tienen ocupado."

"¿¡QUÉ!?"

Jenny miró a Spike por un momento y solo le señaló. "Em…"

Spike fue levitado de nuevo a las CMC y puesto en su carro. "¡Gracias Twilight!" Luego se apresuraron con un dragón atormentado en su carro, y planeando "no" hacer cruzadas en la casa de Scootaloo.

"TWILIGHT, FLUTTERSHY, ¿¡CÓMO PUDIERON HACERME ESTO A MÍ!? ¡SON TAN MALOS! ¡MALOOOOOOS!" Gritó mientras se alejaba.

Ignorando completamente el dragón, Twilight se dirigió al resto de su grupo. "Muy bien, chicas, acabo de enviar una carta a Celestia explicando acerca de los changelings. Ahora podemos esperar a la guardia y encontrar la colmena."

"Eh… ¿Twilight?" La yegua lavanda se detuvo y se volvió para mirar a Jenny. "¿Podemos pasar por la biblioteca para conseguir mi armadura? Yo también voy."

"¿Jenny? ¿Vendrás a ayudar?"

La postura de Jenny se enderezó mientras asentía con la cabeza a Twilight. "Simplemente… no puedo quedarme a la espera cuando alguien está en problemas y puedo hacer algo al respecto," declaró Jenny con convicción. _Además… por alguna razón, siento que se supone que debo hacerlo_.

Al principio, Twilight dudó, pero suspiró y miró a Jenny. "Bien. Pero quédate con alguien. Es fácil perderse en las Colmenas Changeling."

"Hablando de eso, ¿puedes decirme más sobre estos 'changelings'? Me gustaría saber contra qué nos enfrentamos."

Rainbow flotó sobre todos y aplaudió sus pezuñas. "¡Dile mientras vamos, Twi! Cuanto más nos quedemos aquí, más tiempo estarán… ¡lo que sea que esté en peligro!"

Twilight asintió. "De acuerdo." Los siete se dirigieron a la biblioteca y Twilight explicó lo mejor que pudo mientras corría. "Básicamente, un changeling es un tipo de parásito psicológico que consume la mente de sus víctimas. Cuando un poni es atacado puede convertirse en un changeling en sí mismos, fue lo que inspiró las primeras leyendas de los vamponi."

Jenny miró a Twilight conmocionada. "¿Y sólo vamos cargar? ¿No tienes ningún plan?"

Twilight negó con la cabeza. "Por supuesto que no. Tengo algunos hechizos que evitarán que nos dañen los changelings, o al menos evitar que nos convirtamos en uno."

"Ok, bueno al menos está eso. No voy a necesitar nada como el ajo o el agua bendita para detenerlos, ¿verdad?"

Pinkie rebotó a su lado y se echó a reír. "¡No tonta, son bichos, no Drácula! ¡Necesitarás algunos matamoscas y una lata de repelente de insectos!"

"'¿¡Insectos?!' ¡Ugh, eso es aún peor!" Jenny gimió.

Rarity hizo una mueca. "En esa nota, estamos de acuerdo."

Las siete llegaron a la biblioteca y Jenny entró corriendo. "Espera aquí, ya vuelvo. Twilight, ¿dónde está mi armadura?"

"En la habitación de invitados."

"¡Gracias!"

Jenny rápidamente corrió a la habitación y se quitó el atuendo que Rarity le dio, asegurándose de doblarlo, antes de ponerse rápidamente su armadura.

_Guau. Después de usar algo de ropa normal, me doy cuenta de la gran diferencia que es esto. No se siente tan pesado como piensas. Sin embargo, sigue siendo irritante._

Después de unos minutos, regresó a la biblioteca y miró a los ponis. "Está bien, ¿a dónde?"

Applejack inclinó su sombrero hacia atrás mientras silbaba. "Algún poni vino preparado."

Rainbow asintió. "No es broma."

"Beatrix fue un general y la guerrera más fuerte de uno de los ejércitos más poderosos del mundo, así que es mejor que interprete el papel. Es bueno saber que puedo lograrlo," explicó Jenny con un poco de orgullo en su tono.

Fluttershy susurró a Twilight mientras Jenny posaba un poco. "Em… ¿Twilight? ¿De qué está hablando?"

Twilight se inclinó para explicar. "Jenny estaba en un disfraz cuando la enviaron a nuestro mundo, y se convirtió en una armadura real cuando llegó." Fluttershy se detuvo por un momento antes de decir en voz baja 'bien' y deslizarse detrás de Applejack.

Pinkie saltó al lado de Jenny y siguió saltando. "Entonces Twilight, ¿a dónde vamos ahora?"

Twilight encendió su cuerno y una flecha púrpura se formó frente a ella. "Usaré este hechizo de seguimiento para ver si podemos encontrar dónde fueron los changelings después de llegar a Fluttershy. También lanzaré una Sala de la Mente para evitar que nos volvamos."

"¡Okie Dokie Lokie! ¡Vamos, Jenny! ¡Tenemos insectos que eliminar!" El poni rosado sacó un zapper de insectos demasiado grande y sonrió.

"No tengo idea de dónde los sacas. O lo que sea, para el caso," dijo Jenny sin pensar. "Pero ya sabes, ahora que lo mencionas…" Se detuvo antes de sacar su espada, sosteniéndola en frente de ella. Colocando su otra mano en el plano de la hoja, respiró un poco antes de deslizar su mano hacia la punta.

Y no pasó nada. "Maldita sea."

Pinkie le dio una palmadita en el hombro. "No te preocupes, traje un repuesto."

Rainbow voló junto a Jenny y la miró con curiosidad. "¿A qué se debió todo eso?"

Jenny guardó su espada y suspiró. "En el juego del que era Beatrix, sus movimientos más poderosos implicaban enviar un rayo desde su espada, o en una excepción, fuego. Pensé que ya que tengo magia de rayos o algo según Twilight, podría hacerlo."

Rainbow sacudió la cabeza y frunció el ceño. "Eso sonó como el novato de la semana pasada que pensó que podía manejar una nube de tormenta. Se necesita entrenamiento para que nosotros los pegasos puedan hacer eso, y lo hacemos todo el tiempo."

"¿De Verdad? Pensé que simplemente, ya sabes, lo hiciste funcionar. Como si fuera natural para ti o algo así."

Rainbow sonrió. "Lo haces cuando es tu talento especial. Pero incluso entonces es bueno practicar un poco. ¿De qué otra forma podrías mejorar?" Se detuvo por un momento antes de golpearse en la cara. "Gah! Muy bien, el tiempo de hablar termino. ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa!"

Jenny asintió con la cabeza. "Estoy con Rainbow en eso."

"¡Tenemos que esperar a la Guardia, Rainbow! ¡Nunca nos hemos enfrentado a los changelings antes!" Advirtió Twilight. Jenny en ese momento parpadeó un par de veces.

Rainbow sacudió la cabeza. "¡No _tenemos_ tiempo para esperar! ¡Los estaban arrastrando y cubriendo con una capa de baba verde cuando los vi por última vez, y no estoy esperando para ver qué pasa después!" Ella se fue hacia la cabaña, dejando un rastro de arcoíris a su paso.

Fluttershy tomó nerviosamente el aire detrás de su amiga. "¡Rainbow, espera!" Se cubrió la boca con una pezuña mientras miraba a los demás. "Oh, querido…"

Applejack suspiró mientras se frotaba el hocico. "Ese es Rainbow para ti. En un segundo está pensando, al siguiente no tiene nada más que aire en la cabeza."

Twilight suspiró también antes de girarse para mirar a todos. "Muy bien, creo que es mejor si esperamos, pero necesitaremos que algún poni vaya y se asegure de que Rainbow no se lastime. Fluttershy, ¿te importaría ir?"

Fluttershy sacudió la cabeza. "No, pero, em… ¿Twilight?"

Twilight no pareció escucharla. "Muy bien, entonces entremos todos y esperemos a que aparezcan los guardias. ¿Está bien contigo Je-?" Twilight se giró para mirar el lugar en el que Jenny había estado parada, solo para encontrar aire en su lugar.

Fluttershy habló nerviosamente un momento después. "Estaba a punto de decir que… Jenny ya corrió detrás de Rainbow."

"¡Dagnabbit!" Applejack se sorprendió. "¡Como si tener un Rainbow no fuera lo suficientemente malo!"

Rarity miró hacia la dirección general de la casa de Fluttershy con preocupación. "Oh querido, espero que no hagan nada imprudente."

Twilight se alejó de la biblioteca con una mirada determinada en su rostro. "Muy bien, cambio de planes."

Pinke resopló. "Jejeje, cambio. Porque son changelings."

Twilight solo rodó los ojos. "Vamos a tener que abordar esto nosotros mismos, o si podemos llegar a Rainbow y Jenny a tiempo, arrastrarlas a la biblioteca."

"Bueno, ¡mejor nos damos prisa! Ah, no sé qué tan rápido es Jenny, pero estamos hablando de Rainbow. ¡Vamos, chicas!" Gritó Applejack.

Mientras tanto, Rainbow ya estaba en la cabaña de Fluttershy y rondaba el área. "Tiene que haber algo que pueda acercarme a…" Ella comenzó a buscar entre la hierba y las hojas, solo para encontrar nada remotamente útil.

En su frustración, ella golpeó sus pezuñas en el suelo. "¡Maldita sea! Sé que debe haber algo que pueda usar." _No pasé por cinco años de potras exploradoras por nada… Lo hice por Fluttershy_.

"¡Rainbow, espera!" Jenny la llamó, corriendo hacia ella. "¡Voy contigo!"

La yegua prismática parpadeó un par de veces sorprendida cuando vio a Jenny correr. "¿Cómo llegaste aquí tan rápido? ¡Me estaba acercando a la velocidad máxima!"

Jenny no respondió con palabras. En cambio, se arrodilló, apoyó las manos sobre las rodillas y levantó un dedo mientras jadeaba. "Yo… corrí… de… la biblioteca." _¡Mis piernas tienen FUEGO!_

"Tú… tú…" Rainbow todavía no podía formular un pensamiento apropiado y rápidamente se rindió con un movimiento de cabeza. "No importa, ayúdame a encontrar una pista aquí, estoy buscando una pista o algo que pueda usar para encontrar a los Changelings."

Jenny asintió mientras seguía jadeando y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. Los dos siguieron mirando hasta que Jenny notó algo en la hierba. "¡Oye, encontré algo!" Rainbow voló y ambos miraron el trozo de sustancia verde que estaba pegada a la hierba. "¿Ese es el pegote que mencionaste?"

"Sí, eso es definitivamente." Rainbow rápidamente miró a su alrededor y vio más cosas pegajosas en el bosque. "Esas cosas probablemente quedaron cubiertas, así que si seguimos las piezas que quedaron atrás, deberíamos poder rastrearlas fácilmente."

Jenny sonrió abiertamente. "Muy bien, vamos a…" El sonido de las pezuñas acercándose llegó a sus oídos. "Aww vamos."

"¡Esperen ahí, cabezas calientes!"

Jenny gimió. "¡De ninguna manera, simplemente corrí más rápido de lo que lo había hecho antes, y planeo salvar lo que sea que Rainbow haya encontrado!" _Incluso si realmente no puedo sentir mis piernas en este momento._

"¿¡No pueden ustedes esperar!? Vamos a ir tras ellos también, ¡solo necesitamos ayuda adicional! ¡Tenemos que esperar a la guardia!" Twilight gritó con frustración.

"Pero si estas cosas son tan malas como dices, ¡podrían estar muertas incluso antes de llegar!"

Applejack hizo una pausa por un momento, sus orejas se alzaron mientras miraba a su alrededor. "Chicas. ¿Escucharon eso?"

Todos se quedaron callados y ahuecaron sus oídos mientras miraban a su alrededor. Tan pronto como las escuchó, Jenny reconoció el sonido. Le recordó a las… "¿Cigarras?"

"No lo creo," respondió Rainbow, agitando sus alas agresivamente.

"No, suena similar, pero no lo es. Lo sabría," explicó Fluttershy.

"¡Entonces eso significa que esas horribles criaturas están cerca!" Exclamó Rarity.

"¡Twilight!" Jenny y Rainbow le gritaron al unicornio, sus ojos transmitían todo lo que estaban sintiendo.

Twilight vaciló por un momento antes de gemir y encender su cuerno. En un destello violeta, seis rayos dispararon contra sus amigas y les dieron un tinte brillante que combinaba con el que se movía sobre su cuerpo. "Eso ayudará si somos atacados por un changeling. Simplemente no se dejen morder."

Jenny la miró por un momento. "¡Pensé que dijiste que el hechizo arreglaría esa pequeña parte!"

Twilight asintió mientras se movía al frente del grupo. "Lo hice. No te convertirás en un changeling, pero igual te dolerá."

Jenny hizo una mueca antes de sacar su espada. "Bueno, supongo que incluso la magia no lo puede hacer todo."

Pinkie saltó hacia Jenny y… saco de ella un pequeño cañón. "¡Es tiempo de festejar!"

_Rosa, nunca te entenderé._

Sin decir una palabra, todos se lanzaron al bosque y comenzaron a buscar la colmena.

* * *

Steve y Ed se habían separado para encontrar rastros de Boris o Victoria, y yo también había seguido mi propio camino. Actualmente estaba mirando algunos arbustos que empezaban a ser bastante molestos. "¡Maldito follaje, abajo!" Pateé otro arbusto y saqué mi espada. "Siempre odié cuando este tipo de desvío se hizo necesario. Esta vez ni siquiera tengo un camino por el cual caminar."

Finalmente logré librarme de los arbustos antes de suspirar por el estado de mi abrigo. "Y esos son tres nuevos agujeros para arreglar. Debería haber robado algunas agujas e hilo. Cuando los encuentre, pareceré queso suizo."

El mundo guardó silencio por un momento antes de dejar escapar un suspiro. Sabía que me estaba dejando distraer, pero necesitaba mantener la calma. Pensando en cómo Boris y Victoria estaban desaparecidos, lo mismo que le sucedió a Alex antes de que él… necesitaba encontrarlos. _Absolutamente_ necesitaba encontrarlos. Ya le fallé a un niño, me niego a fallarle a otro. Mirando hacia el cielo y viendo a un petirrojo aterrizar en una rama sobre mí, supliqué a quienquiera que estuviera escuchando. "Por favor. Que estén a salvo."

El pájaro, para mi sorpresa, en realidad me miró y chirrió antes de volar. Era como si el pajarito cantor realmente escuchara mi pequeña oración. No pude evitar sonreír ante la idea de que un petirrojo era lo que había venido a cantar.

Esa sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente mientras me enfocaba una vez más en mi objetivo, y lo que había llevado a una situación similar. Si mis niños no están solos, y quienquiera que tenga a mis niños cuando los encuentre tenga alguna mala intención, sentirían angustia como ninguna otra, lo aseguraría como su padre.

Comencé a cortar más follaje y finalmente encontré a Steve y Ed en un claro hablando entre ellos. Steve estaba mirando un arroyo mientras pasaba. "Odio esto Ed. No puedo evitar sentirme culpable por todo esto. Quiero decir que los dos pasaron corriendo a mi lado…"

Ed estaba parado justo detrás de Steve y tenía los brazos cruzados. "Yo también Steve, pero tenemos que encontrarlos. Si dejamos a Boris y Vicky aquí, podrían terminar como Al." Ed frunció el ceño mientras miraba al sol. "Y esa fue toda mi culpa. Tuvimos suerte de que los ponis que Boris y Vicky conocieron la primera vez fueran solo niños. Podríamos haber tenido una repetición exacta si ese no fuera el caso."

Fruncí el ceño ante ese pensamiento. Ese fue el momento en que todo salió mal hace tantos años. Alex sale de la cueva, se dirige a Canterlot y recibe un tratamiento más bajo que la basura. El dolor que sentí cuando logré encontrarlo no fue nada comparado con lo que debió haber tenido. Era lo que temía que sucediera desde que había logrado crear Boris. Sabía que los ponis de la época no me amaban y que eran tan racistas como cualquier especie podía ser. Entonces, mis planes originales eran mantenerlos alejados del resto del mundo, hasta que tuvieran la oportunidad de ser aceptados, o yo pasara.

Nunca había esperado que Alex…

Salí de mis pensamientos y sacudí la cabeza. Necesitaba concentrarme en el _presente_ más que en el pasado en este momento. Si sigo viviendo esos días, Boris y Victoria estarán en peligro por mucho más tiempo. Me alejé del claro donde Steve y Ed se habían detenido en su búsqueda, y me adentré en el bosque. "Juro que los encontraré, hijos míos."

Cuando me dispuse a irme, Steve se levantó y preparó su rifle hacia unos árboles al otro lado del arroyo, comprobando la vista antes de ponerlo sobre su hombro una vez más. "De todos modos, ¿ves alguna señal de ese fantasma de fuego negro?"

Ed sacudió la cabeza. "Nada. Aunque tengo que preguntar, ¿qué te hace pensar que es un fantasma?"

Steve se encogió de hombros en respuesta. "Bueno, la mayoría de las historias que representan fantasmas los tienen como bolas de fuego flotantes, o tienen fuego en algún lugar o se relacionan con ellos. Pensé que tenían que inspirarse en alguna parte."

Ed asintió algunas veces. "Supongo que tienes un punto, pero deberíamos separarnos para poder cubrir más terreno. Quiero encontrar a Boris y Victoria lo antes posible." Steve asintió brevemente con Ed antes de comenzar a alejarse. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera llegar lejos, Ed volvió a llamar. "Oye, ¿Steve?"

"¿Mmm?"

Ed estaba mirando el sol otra vez, observando cómo estaba cerca del horizonte. "¿Alguna vez te has preguntado… si podría haber una manera de recuperar a Alex?"

Steve hizo una pausa antes de sacudir la cabeza. "Esos son algunos pensamientos muy oscuros, Ed. Me mantendría alejado de ellos si fuera tú."

Ed le dio a Steve una sonrisa cansada. "Sí, son bastante oscuros." Ed miró hacia el suelo y suspiró. "Es solo que él… siempre se me acercó como si fuera un hermano mayor. Claro, Boris y Vicky me llaman hermano mayor, pero actúan más como si fuera otra cosa… simplemente no se siente igual."

Steve caminó hacia Ed y le puso una mano en el hombro. "Lo sé Ed, pero tenemos problemas más grandes que solucionar en este momento."

Ed guardó silencio por un momento antes de asentir con el ceño fruncido en su rostro. "Tienes razón. Volvamos al trabajo."

Los dos corrieron en direcciones opuestas y profundizaron en el bosque, continuando su búsqueda de Boris y Victoria con renovado vigor. Uno que compartí cuando me fui en mi propia dirección.

* * *

Highwind, como siempre, no estaba contento. Pensó que con dos habitaciones al menos podría tener una para él solo. Es cierto que pudo convencer a los idiotas de compartir una habitación, pero luego insistieron en revisar los archivos de su habitación en lugar de que él se dirigiera a la suya. Y, por supuesto, los dos no podían dejar de hablar sobre sus respectivos deseos.

_Celestia, hiéreme ahora._

"Digo que vayamos aquí primero."

"Sabes que ella todavía tendrá la oportunidad de ser un changeling, ¿verdad? No es que te vayas a conectar con eso."

"Todavía me da algo para mirar."

Highwind gimió cuando miró por encima de otro archivo. "No importa cuál analicemos primero, eventualmente tendremos que revisarlos todos." Hojeó otro archivo y vio que era un poni menos importante que el resto. "Sugiero ir primero a casos de menor perfil. ¿A esa yegua que estás mirando? Es Suri Polomare, una diseñadora de moda bastante conocida y respetada. Si acudiéramos a ella primero, llamaría la atención que no necesitamos ver, ya que la investigación debe ser discreta." Le entregó el archivo que tenía en su magia a Whirlwind y tocó la imagen. "Deberíamos perseguir a un menos conocido, como este punk callejero de aquí."

Ironsides miró por encima del hombro de Whirlwind y asintió. "Suena como una buena idea."

Highwind asintió con la cabeza. "Entonces está resuelto. En dos horas iremos a vigilar en la noche y veremos si podemos encontrarlo. Cuando lo hagamos, lo seguiremos hasta que encontremos una colmena o una prueba de que no es un changeling."

La sala quedó en silencio cuando Whirlwind y Ironsides comenzaron a irse. Highwind se levantó y trotó hacia un lado de su cama y sacó el hechizo de su lanza. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras miraba por encima de la espada. La misma espada que su padre había usado, y el padre de su padre. Por supuesto… ambos eran pegasos.

"Oye, eh… ¿señor?" Highwind rápidamente escondió su lanza y se giró para ver a Whirlwind e Ironsides parados en su puerta.

"¿Qué es? Deberían prepararse."

"Bueno, señor, es solo que me di cuenta de que Ironsides y yo casi no sabemos nada de usted." Highwind tuvo que detenerse y parpadear. "Quiero decir, sabemos lo suficiente el uno del otro que podríamos ser llamados hermanos. Pero cuando se trata de ti, eres un misterio."

"¿Por qué necesitas saberlo? Deberías estar más concentrado en tu trabajo," respondió cortante Highwind.

"Bueno, sí, pero vamos, señor. No es que no sea nada más que un guardia. Eres un poni, y cada poni tiene una historia. Pensé que tal vez te gustaría compartir la tuya," explicó Ironsides.

"Estoy seguro de que te gustaría escucharlo durante una buena comida, ¿eh amigo?"

"¡Por supuesto! La cena es el segundo mejor lugar para conversar, solo superado por los bares."

Highwind sacudió la cabeza y gimió. "Bien, aclaremos una cosa. _No_ voy a hablar sobre mi historia, ¿entendido? Ahora prepárate para salir."

"¿Es una broma? Vamos, Highwind, debe haber algo que puedas decirnos," presionó Whirlwind. "Como tu nombre. Highwind es más un nombre de pegaso, ¿no te parece?"

Highwind lo fulminó con la mirada. "Dije…" un suspiro cansado escapó Highwind, "Muy bien, bien. ¿Quieres saber por qué?" Los dos asintieron y trotaron más en la habitación. "La razón por la que mi nombre es Highwind es que mis padres y sus padres eran todos pegasos y esperaban que fuera uno, así que planearon nombrarme como mi padre. ¿Feliz?"

"Guau, ¿entonces se esperaba que fueras un pegaso? Eso es inesperado. Entonces, ¿por qué no te nombraron algo diferente cuando resultaste no serlo?" Preguntó Whirlwind.

"Debido a que pasaron el año pasado alardeando de que iban a nombrar a su primer hijo Highwind para continuar con la tradición familiar. No estaban exactamente felices de que fuera un unicornio."

"Ah, ya veo. Tu familia era un poco 'purista', ¿no? No veo a muchos de ellos fuera de los nobles de Canterlot, especialmente los unicornios."

_Claramente, nunca has conocido un clan militar de Pegasos. Por supuesto, tienden a ignorarse fácilmente a menos que seas parte de uno._ "Entonces entenderán que preferiría no hablar de eso." Highwind terminó mientras señalaba la puerta. "Ahora ve a prepararte. Nos vamos en cincuenta."

"Claro, señor. Me alegra tener esta conversación con usted," dijo Ironsides con una sonrisa. "Espero saber más sobre ti en el futuro."

_Eso hace uno de nosotros._

Ironsides y Whirlwind saludaron antes de salir de la habitación.

Highwind esperó hasta estar seguro de que los dos estaban fuera de la habitación, antes de sacar su lanza de nuevo y mirarla. El metal púrpura brillaba en la tenue luz de la habitación del hotel, apenas distinguiendo la intrincada talla de vientos y alas en la cabeza. "Juré que le daría honor a mi apellido. Aunque solo sea para demostrarle a ese engreído bastardo que puedo." El tiempo comenzó a pasar lentamente para Highwind. Escondió su lanza con otro hechizo de camuflaje, comprobó su apariencia para asegurarse de que parecía un civil y se dirigió al vestíbulo para esperar. Después de esperar en el vestíbulo principal durante treinta minutos, Whirlwind y Ironsides finalmente llegaron. "¿Los dos están listos para partir?"

"¡Absolutamente, señor! ¡Modo trabajo activado!" Ironsides proclamó con un saludo.

Highwind sintió que un pequeño dolor de cabeza comenzaba a funcionar detrás del primero. "¿Modo trabajo activado?"

"Sí, es nuestra pequeña broma. Significa que ya no estamos tonteando," explicó Whirlwind.

_Lo creeré cuando lo vea._

Highwind asintió con la cabeza hacia la puerta. "Es bueno escucharlo. Salgamos." Los tres comenzaron a salir del hotel y después de unos cuarenta minutos, vieron al poni en cuestión. El semental bígaro estaba dando vueltas en un callejón, su hocico cubierto con un pañuelo y vestido con un abrigo de cuero. Highwind hizo un gesto hacia el poni. "Muy bien, al pasar, fingiré estornudar e iluminaré mi cuerno. Sigue después de mi, y si falta alguna sombra en este tipo, infórmame después de pasar para que podamos seguir a este tipo." Whirlwind y Ironsides asintieron.

Highwind dio la vuelta a la esquina y por un momento se congeló ante lo que vio. Al final de la calle, había una figura bípeda alta con un abrigo de cuero negro y sombrero de copa. Parecía estar tratando de señalar a cualquier poni que se molestaría en escuchar. "Disculpe… Si pudiera… Un momento de su tiempo…"

Al sentir que su ojo se contraía, Highwind sacudió la cabeza y continuó con su plan original para el matón callejero que intentaban identificar. Cuando pasó por el callejón, encendió su cuerno mientras estornudaba, mostrando al matón de la calle y causando que se desorientara un poco. Luego salió del callejón mientras Whirlwind e Ironsides lo seguían. "¿Entonces cual fue el resultado?"

"Negativo. Él tiene una sombra. ¿Quiere ir directamente y presionar el siguiente en la lista o informar a HQ?"

Antes de que Highwind pudiera responder, la figura alta de antes estaba caminando hacia él. Ahora estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para ver que no era el mismo que le pisó la cara antes. La cara de este era más delgada y pálida, y el cabello que salía de debajo era blanco perla. También había orejas puntiagudas que salían de debajo del ala del sombrero. "Disculpe, pero ¿podría dedicar un momento de su tiempo?"

"En realidad estamos un poco ocupados, si no te importa," respondió Highwind.

Agitó una mano y miró a su alrededor. "Sí, sí, entiendo, qué con ustedes siendo miembros de la Guardia y todo."

"Guau, espera un segundo, ¿cómo lo resolviste?" Preguntó Whirlwind con incredulidad.

El ser más alto señaló la formación en la que los tres habían entrado inconscientemente. "Bueno, pareces bastante organizado para ser algunos civiles. De todos modos, mi nombre es Sterling Mind, s-soy el embajador de Luonto."

"¿El embajador élfico? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? ¿No deberías estar en la embajada o algo así?" Preguntó Ironsides.

Sterling parpadeó unas pocas veces antes de mirar nerviosamente a su alrededor. "Oh sí. Em, supongo que debería haberme dirigido allí primero. Oh querido, espero no haber cometido un error. Oh, eso sería terrible si-"

"Disculpe," interrumpió Highwind, deteniendo sus divagaciones. "Sterling Mind, ¿verdad? ¿Que necesitas?"

Sterling se aclaró la garganta y se enderezó. "Oh sí. Estoy aquí para solicitar una audiencia con la princesa Celestia. Es terriblemente importante que hable con ella de inmediato."

"¿Celestia? ¿Por qué necesitas hablar con ella?"

El elfo comenzó a girar los dedos mientras miraba la señal repentinamente interesante al otro lado de la calle. "Bueno, francamente, no tengo el privilegio de decírtelo hasta que este mensaje llegue a la Princesa Celestia. El Príncipe dijo específicamente que necesitaba alcanzarla primero…"

Whirlwind miró hacia el oeste y notó cuán bajo se había puesto el sol. "Bueno, desafortunadamente todos los trenes están listos para el día. Podríamos llevarte a la estación de guardia y enviar un mensaje."

Sterling se mordió un poco el labio y se ajustó el sombrero. "Oh. Dios mío, eso no es lo que solicitó el Príncipe. Por otra parte, supongo que la conveniencia es lo más importante en esta situación." Sterling se inclinó ligeramente ante el trío. "Muy bien, mis buenos señores, por favor guíen el camino."

Highwind suspiró cuando se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la estación de guardia. Ahora, no solo con dos cabezas huecas, sino también con un elfo nervioso que le recordaba a cierta persona con la sensación que le daba el embajador. En cualquier caso, condujo al dignatario a la estación de guardia y rezó en silencio para que todo saliera bien.

* * *

Era tarde cuando el hechizo de rastreo los llevó a su destino. El sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte, y todos se estaban cansando de estar en el bosque. Jenny miró por encima de un arbusto y los otros le siguieron pronto. "Muy bien todos. Según la brújula mágica de Twilight-"

"Es un hechizo de rastreo."

Jenny agitó una mano despectivamente. "Eso es lo que dije. Ahora, según su magia, los changelings están escondidos allí y también lo que sea que Rainbow vio." Señaló hacia una gran cueva que dominaba un acantilado al que el hechizo de rastreo los había llevado. Sorprendentemente, no se encontró ni un solo changeling, ni había ninguno acechando en el bosque.

"Entonces, ¿cómo crees que hacemos esto? No podemos ir cargando y gritando, pero tampoco podemos perder mucho tiempo," preguntó Applejack.

Jenny tarareó por un momento antes de chasquear los dedos. "Entiendo. Rápido, dame una piedra."

"Em… está bien," Twilight cumplió, levitando una roca del tamaño de un puño hacia ella. "¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Sacudir el nido y ver lo que sale," respondió antes de lanzar la piedra tan fuerte como pudo a la caverna antes de que todos corrieran y se escondieran detrás de algunos árboles y arbustos y esperaron. Después de unos buenos dos minutos, no se escuchó nada aparte del eco de la roca cayendo. "Supongo que no están allí."

"O tal vez es más profundo por dentro," consideró Twilight. "Sin embargo, no podemos quedarnos aquí. Entremos, pero lentamente. Que ningún poni se separe."

El grupo de siete se dirigió hacia adentro, Twilight y Rarity iluminaban el camino con sus cuernos, y Jenny con su mano constantemente sobre su cadera. Mantuvieron esto durante al menos una hora antes de que Jenny hablara.

"¿Por qué está tan _vacío_ aquí? ¿Y alguien más oye Queen?"

"¿Cómo puedes escuchar a una reina?" Preguntó Rainbow.

Jenny solo suspiró mientras continuaban. "De donde soy, hay una vieja banda de rock llamada Queen. Lo que quise decir fue, ¿alguien más puede escuchar esa música?"

Pinkie sonrió mientras escuchaba la canción. "¡Oooh, me gusta esto!"

Un momento después, el volumen de la música casi hizo retroceder a los siete.

"_**HAVIN' A GOOD TIME!"**_

La música continuó sonando y Jenny miró a los demás por un momento. En un debate sin palabras, acordaron unánimemente dirigirse lo más rápido posible. Aunque solo fuera para descubrir qué demonios era eso.

* * *

Durante mucho tiempo, Boris no pudo ver nada más que verde. Lo que sea que los changelings habían usado para contenerlo se había secado y retrocedido, dejándolo con algo de espacio adentro, pero era algo asqueroso tener eso cerca de la cara. Había sido así desde que los insectos lo dejaron a donde sea que lo llevaron a él y a Victoria. Todo lo que sabía era que ya no lo iban a mover, y que estaba siendo levantado del suelo. "Vamos." Entonces Boris hizo lo primero que pudo pensar, y comenzó a empujar contra la prisión verde.

_Vamos. Vamos. Sólo un poco más._ Pensó, al escuchar el material comenzar a resquebrajarse bajo su fuerza. Con un último empujón, su brazo salió del capullo en el que había sido colocado. "¡Ja!" Curiosamente, era más fácil hacerlo desde el exterior, y en minutos, había logrado salir. "¡Libre!"

"Genial, ¿qué tal si me sacas de aquí, eh?"

Boris se giró para encontrar a su hermana en una situación similar a la de él, pero su cabeza fue todo lo que se liberó de la materia verde que la mantenía inmovilizada contra la pared. "¿Necesitas una mano?" Se acercó y comenzó a alejarla de la suciedad y atrapó a su hermana cuando ella cayó hacia adelante. El dúo se detuvo para mirar a su alrededor, buscando una salida, pero viendo solo paredes y túneles ennegrecidos en las paredes superiores. "Ahora, ¿cómo salimos?"

Los dos miraron alrededor de la habitación, buscando detrás de otras vainas verdes y, en algunos casos, evitando las que tenían más criaturas en ellas.

"Creo que solo tenemos que arriesgarnos. Elige un camino y salgamos de aquí," respondió Vicky.

"¿De Verdad? Me sorprende que no estés tratando de hacer algo inteligente para ayudarnos a encontrar una salida," bromeó Boris.

"Y me sorprende que no hayas sugerido simplemente romper las paredes," respondió ella. "No pude ver bien cómo llegamos aquí, y no es que podamos pedir indicaciones."

Boris parpadeó un par de veces antes de frotarse la barbilla. "Eh… ¿por qué no pensé en eso?" Se apoyó contra una de las paredes y siguió rascándose la barbilla. "Quiero decir… Si encontramos un lugar lo suficientemente delgado, co-¡Guau!" Fue en ese momento que la pared en la que se apoyaba dio paso a una habitación diferente. Este no estaba lleno de vainas, sino que tenía varias puertas en cada pared. Boris se levantó de los escombros antes de parpadear un par de veces y mirar a la pared. "Bueno… eso sucedió."

"Tu torpeza y estupidez deberían ser tu propio superpoder," se quejó Vicky. "Bueno, bien podríamos ir por este camino."

Mientras ambos se dirigían a la habitación, un ruido retumbó en el área y el agujero que se había hecho se selló rápidamente. Esto no solo bloqueó el camino de regreso, sino toda la luz proveniente de las vainas, dejándolos a ambos en una oscuridad total.

"Oye, Vicky, sé que todavía no eres muy buena con la magia, pero ¿no podrías hacer una bombilla, o un pequeño fuego, o algo así? No puedo ver mis manos y están presionadas contra mi cara."

"Creo que podría intentarlo." Victoria comenzó a enfocarse en sus manos, tratando de imaginar la luz que las había envuelto antes moviéndose en una pequeña bola en su palma. Cuando abrió los ojos, ella y Boris estaban mirando una pequeña mota de luz que flotaba en su mano derecha. "Lo hice." Ambos guardaron silencio por un momento antes de que Victoria sonriera. "¡Lo hice!"

"¡Oye, genial! Supongo que lo mostraremos a papá cuando… nosotros… guau."

Ambos niños miraron boquiabiertos el techo sobre ellos, mientras varios cientos de changelings se aferraban a la roca. Parecían estar dormidos, o al menos, inconscientes de los dos. "Boris… salgamos de aquí. Tan silenciosamente como sea posible." Victoria susurró mientras comenzaba a caminar lentamente hacia uno de los grandes conjuntos de puertas dobles.

"Justo detrás de ti." Boris se abrió paso silenciosamente también, antes de que los dos llegaran a un dilema. "¿Cómo vamos a abrir esto?"

"Yo… no lo sé. Se ve bastante resistente."

"Bueno… podría… ya sabes."

"¿¡Estás loco!?" Siseó ella. "¿Por qué tu primer instinto es aplastar cosas?"

"Oye, solo digo que no creo que haya otra forma de abrirlo. Además, ¿quieres esperar a que se levanten de su lugar?"

"Tú… ugh. Está bien. Solo espera un segundo."

Boris asintió y comenzó a alejarse de la puerta. Victoria se alejó lo suficiente como para no ser embestida por su hermano, y Boris cargó hacia adelante. Cuando Boris chocó con la puerta, sin embargo, se abrió y cayó al suelo. "¡Omphf!" Desafortunadamente, el sonido de las puertas golpeándose contra las paredes hizo eco en todos los pasillos posibles. "Oh no…"

"¡Tiempo de correr!" Gritó, señalando a su hermana que lo siguiera mientras corría por los pasillos oscuros.

Victoria rápidamente corrió por la puerta mientras varios ojos azules la miraban y avanzaban lentamente. "¡Espérame!"

Como en el bosque de antes, los dos huyeron de las olas de Changelings que se aproximaban. Agachándose a través de las puertas, y cargando más allá de la formación rocosa ocasional. Finalmente, los dos encontraron una puerta más grande que el resto. "¡Ahí! ¡Es la puerta más grande aquí, _tiene_ que ser la salida!"

Boris bombeó sus brazos tan fuerte como pudo antes de golpear las imponentes puertas, solo para encontrarse con falta de luz natural.

"O podría conducir a otro lugar," Victoria medio gruño, medio grito de frustración.

Los dos saltaron cuando las puertas se cerraron de golpe y se iluminaron en un verde misterioso. "Entonces… los niños finalmente han llegado."

Boris miró y vio un changeling más grande que antes sentado al otro lado de la habitación. La enorme esmeralda en la pared detrás de ella brillaba intensamente, ya que parecía batir algo dentro.

"¿Q-Qué? ¿Q-Quién eres?" Preguntó Victoria, asustada de que esta criatura pareciera conocerlos.

Soltó una carcajada que enfrió a los dos niños. "Porque mi querida Victoria, nuestro nombre es Reina Chrysalis." La reina comenzó a acercarse a ellos mientras las llamas verdes la envolvían y cambiaban su forma. "También somos Cadence," se vio envuelta de nuevo, "O Luna," una última vez se movió y volvió a la normalidad. "O quien queramos ser."

"Seré sincero, probablemente diría que fue genial si no estuviera tan aterrorizado en este momento," comentó Boris.

La reina le dio al niño una sonrisa depredadora. "Gracias por el cumplido joven Boris, pero estamos seguros de que ustedes dos se preguntan por qué están aquí en nuestro dominio."

"Porque nos secuestraste," respondió Vicky, tratando de ocultar su miedo con ira.

Chrysalis se echó a reír mientras miraba a la joven. "Ahora Victoria, no tiene sentido tratar de ocultar cómo te sientes. Incluso con ese cuerpo metálico tuyo, todavía podemos ver el miedo que muestras." Ella trotó alrededor de los niños, rodeándolos mientras continuaba. "En cuanto al secuestro, sí, esa es una forma de describirlo. Preferimos _cosechar_ mucho más."

"'¿C-Cosechar?' ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Preguntó ella, incapaz de evitar que el miedo se filtrara por completo.

"¡S-Sí! Quiero decir… en realidad, ¡ni siquiera tenemos carne! ¡Nada más que metal por todas partes! Jejeje…" Boris se movió nerviosamente entre Victoria y la Reina.

Chrysalis lo miró divertido mientras se detenía en las puertas dobles por las que habían entrado. "Parece que ustedes dos saben poco sobre los Changelings. No nos alimentamos de carne o metal. Nos alimentamos de algo más nutritivo de lo que podrían ser esas sustancias insignificantes."

"Eh… ¿minerales?" Preguntó Boris, riendo nerviosamente.

La sonrisa de Chrysalis creció cuando sus colmillos brillaron a la luz de la esmeralda. "Tus mentes." Comenzó a acercarse a los niños mientras retrocedían. "A través de los siglos, hemos llegado a disfrutar el sabor de destrozar la conciencia de aquellos que nos divierten. Y ustedes dos son tan divertidos. De hecho, son el par de comidas más divertido que hemos encontrado desde que comenzó nuestra existencia."

Boris sintió que Victoria chocaba contra su espalda y miró por encima del hombro para descubrir que estaban presionados contra la pared. Le señaló con el dedo y le gritó lastimosamente. "¡Q-Quédate atrás!"

Chrysalis se lamió los labios mientras se acercaba. "Ahora, ¿por qué haríamos eso? Nos perderíamos la comida más deliciosa de todas." Una risita amenazadora escapó de la garganta de la reina mientras encendía su cuerno. "También perderíamos la oportunidad de una dulce venganza."

Victoria temblaba detrás de su hermano, aferrándose a sus manos enguantadas por el miedo. "Por favor… que alguien nos ayude."

Como para responder a su súplica, una luz brillante apareció sobre los tres y se formó un gran agujero en el techo de la habitación. Mirarlo parecía mirar al olvido y al cielo al mismo tiempo. Y descendiendo del portal con la gracia de-

"¡Aaaaaah!" Golpe. "Ay."

-un peso de plomo que se lanzó desde una aeronave era una gran figura blindada que aterrizó sobre su cara.

Todos estuvieron en silencio por un momento, ya que ni siquiera la reina sabía qué hacer con lo que acababa de suceder. Sin embargo, cuando recuperó su ingenio, se volvió hacia la figura y la fulminó con la mirada. "¿¡Cuál es el significado de esto!?"

"Ugh… primero me despiden después de ayudar, ahora me atraviesan a un portal. Así debe ser como se sintió Kat," murmuró la figura al ponerse de rodillas.

Chrysalis gruñó cuando su cuerno se encendió y levantó la figura en el aire. "¡INTRUSO! ¡RESPONDE NUESTRA PREGUNTA!"

La mandíbula de Boris cayó al tamaño del hombre. "Guau. ¿Dónde puedo conseguir volverme tan grande?" Su hermana le dio un codazo en el estómago.

"¿Eh?" El hombre corpulento se giró para inspeccionar sus alrededores antes de ver a los dos hermanos y a la Reina Changeling. "Oh, hola, Chryssi, ¿cómo estás?"

La reina lo estrelló contra el suelo y gruñó más. "¡No degrades nuestro nombre! ¡Ahora responde nuestra pregunta! ¿¡Cuál es el significado de esta interrupción!?"

"Supongo que sería uno de ustedes dos," respondió, volviéndose hacia Boris y Victoria. "¿Cuál de ustedes tiene mis guanteletes?"

Boris solo parpadeó un par de veces antes de mirar sus manos. "Hice que un hombre cayera de la nada…" Levantó la vista y sonrió. "Asombroso."

"Técnicamente me llamaste aquí. No solo me hiciste venir a la existencia ni nada. ¿Supongo que el viejo jitterbug es la razón por la que me llamaste?" Boris y Victoria se miraron el uno al otro antes de asentir furiosamente.

"Eh… sí, estaba a punto de… comernos." Boris miró a Chrysalis y se arrastró a lo largo de la pared con su hermana para poner al gran guerrero entre ella y ellos.

"Ya veo," respondió antes de suspirar. El aura de Chrysalis desapareció de él, algo que la sorprendió, y luego rápidamente se puso de pie. "Honestamente, esto se siente extraño, atacar a Chrysalis después de poder pasar el rato con una versión diferente de ella, pero supongo que las cosas simplemente no funcionan igual en todas las dimensiones. Ya debería haber internalizado eso."

Chrysalis se congeló en el momento en que el guerrero mencionó las dimensiones. "¿Tú… eres de fuera de este reino? ¿Al igual que el inventor abandonado por el Tártaro?"

"'¿Inventor?' Oh, entonces este es ese universo, ¿verdad? Eh, tal vez finalmente pueda obtener información sobre él."

Chrysalis comenzó a temblar de rabia. "Primero viene y arruina nuestras tierras… luego esa mujer sin valor muestra su rostro de nuevo, y ahora… ¿¡un patético imbécil blindado¡?" Las puertas que conducen fuera de la sala se encajonaron en un resplandor esmeralda. "¡Basta de tonterías!" Las puertas se abrieron y la horda de changelings que esperaban afuera comenzó a batir sus alas con anticipación. "¡MÁTALO!"

"Guau, ¿ni siquiera me das la oportunidad de darte una advertencia? Ciertamente no eres como ninguna de las Chrysalis que he conocido. Oh, bueno, no importará porque-"

[Youtube: Queen - Don't Stop Me Now (Official Video)]

La música comenzó a sonar y él comenzó a cantar junto con ella.

"_Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time._

_I feel aliiiiiiiiiiiiive_

_And the wooooooooooorld_

_I'll turn it inside out, yeah!_

_I'm floating around in ecstasy so_

_Don't stop me now_

_Don't stop me_

'_Cause I'm havin' a good time"_

Sacó su lanza.

"_HAVIN' A GOOD TIME!"_

A medida que la música surgía, se lanzó al enjambre de changelings, golpeándolos de un lado a otro, enviándolos en todas direcciones… mientras todavía cantaba.

Boris parpadeó una vez antes de moverse lentamente para esconderse detrás del trono y llevarse a Victoria con él. "Esto me recuerda extrañamente a cuando papá trató de tocar su piano."

"Menos hablar, más esconderse." Victoria lo empujó más atrás del trono. Los dos comenzaron a asomarse por el borde del trono de obsidiana mientras el guerrero continuaba atacando a la horda y ganaba.

Chrysalis observó cómo changeling tras changeling fue lanzado por el aire. "Maldita sea…" Ella cargó contra la refriega poco después, encendiendo su cuerno y enviando una explosión al suelo junto al guerrero. Un momento después, una espiga de tierra salió disparada y lo golpeó en la espalda. Aunque no atravesó su armadura, lo hizo tropezar, dando la oportunidad de que los otros changelings pulularan y comenzaran a morderlo. Chrysalis sonrió cuando perdió por debajo de la horda… solo para que vacilara cuando notó que la música no se había detenido y un ruido retumbaba debajo de su horda.

"_About to oh, oh, oh, oh, oh EXPLODE!"_

Una ráfaga de viento los envió volando en todas las direcciones, lo suficientemente fuerte como para incrustarlos en las paredes. El guerrero simplemente siguió cantando y bailando mientras se acercaba a la Reina.

"_¡¿TE ATREVES A TRATARNOS COMO ALGUNA CLASE DE BROMA!"_ Gritó antes de disparar varias explosiones en el piso, las paredes y el techo de la caverna, haciendo que las puntas se extendieran desde varias direcciones. Él respondió cortándolas rápidamente en pedazos. Luego arrancó rocas de gran tamaño de la pared antes de lanzarlas hacia él solo para que las golpeara fácilmente en el olvido. Luego recurrió a simplemente explotarlo con magia, que por alguna razón simplemente desapareció cuando hizo contacto con él. Luego extendió su mano y disparó un rayo mágico hacia ella, del mismo color que su propia aura. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que de alguna manera había estado absorbiendo su magia.

"Guau. ¡Lo tiene todo en la bolsa!" Susurró Boris emocionado.

"Admito que es bastante bueno," acordó Victoria.

La reina se levantó y gruñó antes de notar que sus changelings se agitaban. "¡NO DESFALLECER! ¡MATARLOS A TODOS! ¡HAZLOS SUFRIR!" Gritó ella.

Justo después de decir esas palabras, una luz verde brilló detrás de los hermanos. Se volvieron y vieron la gran gema que habían visto antes pulsando brillantemente al ritmo de los ataques de Chrysalis. "Espera un segundo…" Victoria miró la gema, luego a Chrysalis antes de que sus pensamientos hicieran clic. "¡La esmeralda! ¡Ella está obteniendo poder de eso!"

Boris la miró cuando la canción comenzó a calmarse. "No creo que sea demasiado importante. Creo que la reina de los insectos está fuera de combate." Echó un vistazo alrededor del trono mientras una Chrysalis golpeada y maltratada jadeaba fuertemente. Sus ojos fulguraron con furia al guerrero cuando su magia comenzó a recuperarse de nuevo.

"Tonto sin valor." Uno de los changelings en la pared voló hacia Chrysalis y ella lo mordió en el cuello, secándolo en cuestión de segundos. Las heridas en su cuerpo se curaron a un ritmo visiblemente rápido antes de ponerse de pie y volver a encender su cuerno. "¡No caeremos ante alguien que se deshonra a sí mismo!"

Boris tragó saliva. "Y ahora estamos lidiando con un vampiro en toda regla." Levantó la vista hacia la esmeralda en la pared y frunció el ceño. "Muy bien, veamos…" Comenzó a mirar alrededor del área lejos de la batalla y encontró una espiga de roca que había sido enviada sobre su dirección. Era lo suficientemente grande como para usarlo como un garrote, y Boris salió corriendo para agarrarla. "¡Entiendo! ¡Vicky, necesitaré un impulso!"

"Vas a romperla, ¿no?"

Boris agarró la piedra y volvió corriendo con una sonrisa. "¡Sip! ¡Es lo que mejor hago!"

Victoria solo asintió mientras corría hacia el frente del trono y comenzó a ayudar a Boris a subir a la cima. Boris gruñó cuando se subió al respaldo del asiento de dos metros de altura y perdió el equilibrio por un momento. Tan pronto como se recuperó, echó el brazo hacia atrás y giró el palo de roca hacia el borde de la esmeralda. _Espero que esto funcione._

El momento del impacto envió una pequeña ola de quietud sobre los changelings.

Chrysalis miró al niño y lo vio alejarse para otro golpe. _**"¡NO! ¡ALEJATE DE ESO!"**_ El segundo impacto hizo que se formara una pequeña grieta en la esmeralda, y una grieta similar en el barril de la reina cambiante cuando tropezó.

Boris retrocedió por tercera vez y giró tan fuerte como pudo. Su palo de piedra se incrustó en la esmeralda antes de que se formara una telaraña de grietas y la luz comenzara a salir de la gema. "Oh, muchacho." Saltó justo antes de que la gema se rompiera y envió una onda de magia sobre la habitación. Cuando la magia llegó al cuerpo de la Reina Chrysalis, que estaba cubierta de líneas de luz, estalló en un infierno cerúleo y dejó escapar un tremendo gemido de agonía.

Las llamas se extendieron rápidamente a todos los pequeños changelings en el área y los quemaron a cenizas. Aunque parezca extraño, el cuerpo de Chrysalis permaneció mientras se derrumbaba en el suelo, envuelto en las llamas azules y ocultando su vista.

Boris y Victoria miraron el espectáculo con la boca abierta antes de mirar al guerrero y señalarse el uno al otro. "Fue su idea."

"Guau. _Definitivamente_ no es la Chrysalis que conozco," bromeó el guerrero.

"Tú… yo… aún tendré mi venganza…" Chrysalis se encogió de hombros mientras se levantaba, todavía bañada en llamas. "¡Voy a-!"

"Boop," dijo el guerrero antes de golpearla sobre su hocico, de alguna manera produciendo suficiente poder para lanzarla al suelo. "Tome una siesta, su majestad."

Boris y Victoria miraron al guerrero en silencio antes de que el joven se aclarara la garganta. "Entonces… ¿cómo estás?" Victoria lo golpeó en la cabeza un momento después. "Oye, ¿por qué fue eso?"

"Por ser tú y causar una explosión mágica."

"Suena divertido," bromeó el guerrero. "De todos modos, vamos a sacar de aquí a ustedes dos."

Un gemido de la dirección general de Chrysalis llamó su atención. Sonaba… diferente. Boris miró a la reina, solo para descubrir que los fuegos se habían extinguido, y un poni yacía allí. "Oh… mi cabeza." El poni comenzó a levantarse, su abrigo de color esmeralda cubierto de hollín y su melena azul desigual y separándose solo por el cuerno en su cabeza. Se detuvo cuando su pezuña llegó a su vista y tembló al verla. "Soy… no soy…"

Los ojos de Victoria se abrieron cuando su mandíbula cayó. "No… no puede ser."

Boris y la yegua se miraron a los ojos y, si no estuviera unida, la mandíbula del niño se habría caído.

"_¿¡ROBIN!?"_ La yegua se levantó torpemente mientras los dos niños corrían hacia ella. Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, Boris la abordó en el suelo y la abrazó. "¡Robin!"

Victoria estaba a su lado, abrazando a la yegua también. "¿Cómo?... ¿Quién?... ¿Qué?"

La yegua cansada se levantó lentamente y les sonrió. "Por favor, Boris, Victoria, salgamos de este lugar antes de que te explique." Miró al guerrero con el que había estado luchando no hace unos momentos antes de sonreír. "Me gustaría darte las gracias."

"Eh… no estoy seguro de lo que está pasando aquí, pero de nada. Honestamente, he recibido muy pocas gracias después de ser molido a golpes," respondió. "¿Puedes moverte por tu cuenta, o te llevaré, su majestad?"

La yegua arrugó la cara con disgusto por el título. "Por favor no me llames así. Ser forzada a experimentar todos esos años… ha dejado un mal sabor." Se puso de pie y mientras sus piernas temblaban, logró sostenerse. "En cuanto a caminar, debería estar bien."

"¡Rápido por aquí!" Un eco se podía escuchar desde la distancia. "¡Vino de aquí!"

"Em… ¿queremos arriesgarnos a encontrarnos con quien sea que sea o deberíamos simplemente irnos?" Preguntó el guerrero.

Robin sacudió la cabeza. "Tendría que conocerlos eventualmente, pero es mejor si no llamamos su atención por ahora. Tengo información que necesitan saber, incluso si no puedo contarla de inmediato."

Boris frunció el ceño confundido mientras miraba a Robin. "¿Quién viene? ¿Es papá?"

Robin sonrió cuando el grupo de ponis entró en la habitación. Debido a todos los escombros, no se verían de inmediato. "No Boris, son seis yeguas muy importantes." Hizo una pausa por un momento y miró a Jenny mientras entraba a la habitación jadeando. "Y parece que llegaron temprano." Se volvió hacia el guerrero y asintió. "Vamos a estar fuera."

"Lo tengo. ¿El Bosque Everfree es un buen destino?" Preguntó.

Robin asintió al notar que Jenny la miraba. "Será suficiente por ahora." Ella sonrió y se encontró con la mirada de Jenny por un momento, el tiempo suficiente para que el mensaje fuera claro. _Te veo y nos volveremos a ver_.

"¡Entonces aférrense a sus sombreros!" Exclamó.

Boris pareció confundido por un momento mientras se acariciaba la cabeza. "Pero no tengo un sombrero."

"Guau, ¿en serio? Ah, olvídalo," dijo antes de usar su lanza para _cortar un agujero en el aire_. El interior parecía algo similar al portal del que se cayó, pero tenía menos luz proveniente de él. "¡Todos a bordo del Gilgamesh Express!"

Robin se rió entre dientes cuando ella tranquilamente atravesó el portal y fue seguida rápidamente por los dos niños y el guerrero.

**Notas del Traductor:**

Crossover con Son of Invention de Zman537


	32. Chapter 32

**Chispas en el Corazón, Cefalópodos en el Cielo**

"¿Princesa Celestia? ¿E-Estás bien?"

"¿Q-Qué? ¡Oh, sí, sí! Su informe, Teniente Starshine."

Celestia logró apartar su mirada de la destrucción en toda su ciudad y volver al unicornio que había estacionado a cargo.

"Ejem, bueno. Como esperabas, Gilgamesh llegó para recuperar el arma el día de hoy. Pidió la entrada al museo y nos negamos. Luego lanzó algún tipo de hechizo que nos hizo a nosotros y a varios ciudadanos quedarse dormidos. No sé qué sucedió exactamente después de eso, pero lo siguiente que sé es que nos habíamos despertado y los Elementos de la Armonía estaban siendo tomados como rehenes por algún tipo de pulpo gigante."

"'Ultros', si no recuerdo mal," Celestia murmuró. "¿Y él no ejerció violencia física sobre ti o cualquier otro?"

"No, su majestad. De hecho, él fue, bueno, bastante cortés cuando solicitó que nos apartasemos. De hecho, lo pidió dos veces antes de lanzar ese hechizo."

"Ya veo… continúa, por favor."

"Bueno, después de que nos despertaron, Gilgamesh ordenó a los guardias poni tierra que evacuaran a los ciudadanos y establecieran un bloqueo mientras los pegasos y los unicornios los rodeaban. Resultó que quería que estuviéramos en pie para agarrar a los Elementos y retirarlos a un lugar seguro y lejos de la pelea. Cada vez que infligía suficiente trauma a la criatura como para que dejara caer a un rehén, los levitábamos o los llevamos. Solo después de que fueron liberados terminó la pelea y lanzó a la criatura lejos."

"Aunque estoy agradecido por cómo resultaron las cosas, debo preguntarte por qué lo obedeciste."

"Bueno, su majestad, admito que hubo algunas dudas iníciales, pero él exudaba esta… aura de mando sobre él. No era como simplemente obedecer a un poni de un rango superior, era como si quisiera seguir sus órdenes. Las únicas veces que experimenté tal sensación fue cuando trabajé bajo el Capitán, _Príncipe_ Shining Armor, o usted y su hermana, su majestad. Si tuviera que adivinar, diría que ha tenido experiencia al mando de otros antes."

_Tal vez fue cuando defendió a Ponyville en esa otra dimensión_, pensó.

"Entiendo que hay más. Por favor continúe," solicitó.

"Casi inmediatamente después de que la batalla había concluido, Twilight Sparkle lo atacó, y luego procedió a volver su agresión contra nosotros. En unos momentos tenía a los otros Elementos y los veinte Guardias unicornios y pegasos en la totalidad de su alcance. Cuando llegaron los demás, intentó matar al dragón Spike y a los treinta miembros de la Guardia, antes de que Gilgamesh interviniera y nos salvara. Luego reveló que Twilight estaba siendo poseída y controlada por un ser llamado 'Melusine'. Por lo que pude deducir de la conversación, este ser había estado residiendo dentro de Twilight Sparkle durante algún tiempo, esperando la oportunidad de atacar a Gilgamesh, y que su estudiante fue elegida tanto por su destreza mágica como por ser el Elemento de la Magia. Ella trató de usar los Elementos de la Armonía contra él, solo para fallar debido a que no tenía la cooperación de los otros Elementos. Después de eso, Melusine usó a Twilight Sparkle para atacar, incluso tirando de su energía vital para alimentar sus hechizos."

Celestia se sorprendió por estos informes. "Entonces, ¿el daño aquí en Manehattan?"

"Principalmente causado por los hechizos poseídos de Twilight, sí."

"Y-Ya veo. Continúe."

"Gilgamesh luchó con Twilight poseída, usando… métodos poco convencionales. Parecía que su plan era molestar y frustrar a su oponente para que tomara decisiones precipitadas. Cada movimiento que hizo fue transmitir su superioridad, y los ataques con los que golpeó el cuerpo de su estudiante, por dolorosos que parecieran, no fueron letales. Después de que su plan tuvo éxito y Melusine la soltó, el ser intentó matar a Twilight Sparkle. Gilgamesh la rescató antes, bastante rápida y completamente, destruyendo a Melusine. Y después, apareció un portal detrás de él y fue absorbido. Y, em, eso es todo, su majestad."

_Por la armonía misma. Estos… seres eran peores de lo que podría haber pensado. Poseer a otros ponis, usar su energía vital de manera desenfrenada, incluso intentar usar los Elementos de la Armonía, quizás el poder supremo de la bondad, para las malas acciones. Y estar al acecho durante tanto tiempo para atacar demuestra que eran claramente inteligentes y, lo que es más importante, pacientes. Parece que Luna tenía razón, realmente no tenemos idea de a qué nos enfrentamos._

"¿Y cuál es el informe de daños?" ella preguntó.

"El daño a la propiedad aún se está evaluando. En cuanto a las lesiones físicas, lo peor que puedo reportar es una pata delantera dislocada, y eso ya se ha restablecido. Incluso Twilight Sparkle no ha sufrido mucho. Sin embargo, en lo psicológico…"

Los dos se giraron para ver a Luna, Spike y el resto de los Elementos acurrucados alrededor de una camilla y la yegua púrpura aún inconsciente que yacía sobre ella.

"Creo que tu hermana sería más adecuada para responder esa pregunta."

"Creo que tienes razón. Gracias, Teniente, eso será todo por ahora. Por favor, vuelva a sus deberes."

El semental saludó antes de trotar mientras Celestia se acercaba a su estudiante.

"¿Como está?"

"Estará magullada y sufrió algunas quemaduras leves, pero aparte de eso, no habrá mucho más en términos de daño físico. Sin embargo-"

"N-No… P-Por favor, detente," murmuró el unicornio, retorciéndose por un momento antes de quedarse quieto una vez más.

"Parece que su corazón todavía sufre," terminó Luna.

"Pero puedes hacer algo, ¿verdad Luna?" Preguntó Spike, obviamente preocupado.

"Existe la posibilidad de que pueda entrar en su mente a través de sus sueños, pero incluso las pesadillas deben superarse solas. Aunque puedo ayudar, esta experiencia tortuosa debe superarse con su propia fuerza."

"Por favor, Luna. Haz lo que puedas," suplicó Celestia.

Luna sonrió suavemente. "Ni siquiera necesitabas preguntar."

Ella cerró los ojos cuando la magia comenzó a irradiar desde su cuerno.

* * *

_ ¡No! ¡Por favor detén esto!_

Twilight solo podía ver cómo su propia magia sostenía a Spike frente a ella.

_¡Por favor! ¡Te lo ruego! ¡Detente!_

_**Me pregunto cuánto gritará mientras ve matar al pobre pequeño dragón que ha sido como un hijo y un hermano para ella.**_

_¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO LO HAGAS!_

La fuerza oscura en Twilight la hizo levantar una lanza antes de apuntarla a la cabeza de Spike.

_¡DETENTE! ¡DETENTE AHORA!_

La lanza se disparó hacia su ojo y-

_¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

La imagen había desaparecido y ahora sostenía a Rarity por el cuello con su magia.

_¡Oh Celestia, no ella también! ¡Para, por favor, haz que pare!_

"_**¿Parar?" ¡Pero Rarity, nos estamos divirtiendo mucho! O, al menos, yo lo soy.**_

_¡No, no, por favor, no! ¡No más!_

Su agarre mágico se apretó alrededor del unicornio hasta un repugnante crack.

_¡PARAAAAAAA!_

_Twilight. ¿Puedes oírme?_

_¿Q-Qué? ¿Quién es-?_

La imagen de Rainbow Dash apareció ante ella. La oscuridad dentro de ella la hizo usar su magia para retener al pegaso.

_**Estás tan orgullosa de esas alas, ¿verdad?**_

_¡N-No! ¡Por favor, solo para! ¡Deja de lastim-!_

_Twilight, escúchame. Esto no está pasando._

_¿Qué? Pero, ¿cómo-?_

_**¡Entonces, veamos cómo te gusta la vida sin ellas!**_

Su magia comenzó a tirar de las articulaciones de las alas de Rainbow, tirando hasta que la piel comenzó a rasgarse de-

_¡POR FAVOR NO!_

_¡Twilight Sparkle! ¡Debes recuperar el control! ¡Esto no está sucediendo, ni sucedió!_

Una nueva imagen apareció ante ella, esta vez de Applejack, sostenida boca abajo por sus patas traseras.

_**Atesoras mucho estas piernas, ¿no? Te ayudan-**_

_Twilight, enfócate. Estos eventos nunca ocurrieron. Ellos fueron salvados. Fuiste salvada._

_**-a proteger a tus amigos y apoyar a tu familia.**_

_¿Lo era? ¿Ellos fueron?_

_Si, Twilight. Concéntrate en eso. Recuerda cómo fueron salvados, cómo la oscuridad fue desterrada de ti._

Su magia comenzó a apretarse alrededor de las articulaciones de Applejack, podía escuchar los huesos comenzar a romperse y tensarse debajo de-

_Cómo… fueron salvados…_

De repente, una luz brillante apareció frente a ella. Applejack se había ido, y Twilight vio zarcillos de oscuridad brotar de su cuerpo como enredaderas. Pero, más importante, la fuente de la luz; una figura titánica que se alzaba sobre ellas. Las vides de la oscuridad se retorcieron, aparentemente en dolor, debido a la mera presencia de la figura. Extendieron la mano para atacarlo, pero brilló aún más, haciendo que retrocedieran. La figura extendió la mano y agarró a Twilight alrededor de su sección media en una de sus manos y apretó la otra alrededor de los oscuros zarcillos antes de comenzar a tirar. Twilight gritó de dolor, haciendo que la figura detuviera sus acciones.

_¡No! ¡No te detengas! ¡No importa cuánto te duela! ¡Deshazte de eso! ¡No dejes que lastime a ningún poni! ¡DESTRUYELO, NO IMPORTA QUE! ¡PUEDO SOPORTARLO!_

La figura reanudó sus acciones y tiró con aún más fuerza. Twilight gritó, no solo con dolor sino con determinación. Con un tirón final, la oscuridad fue arrancada de ella, poniendo fin a su miseria. Vio al ser aplastar la monstruosidad negra en su puño, haciendo que se disipara, y luego dirigió su atención hacia ella, acunando suavemente su cuerpo debilitado en sus manos. Fue entonces cuando supo quién era.

_Gilgamesh… Tú… lo sie-_

_Tranquila_. Le interrumpió, su voz firme pero gentil. _Descansa ahora_.

Se relajó, su visión se desvaneció, pronunciando solo dos palabras antes de caer en un sueño sin sueños.

* * *

"Gracias," dijo el unicornio lavanda con una sonrisa antes de quedarse quieta.

"¿L-Luna? ¿Va a estar bien?" Fluttershy preguntó.

La Princesa de la Noche sonrió. "Como cualquier herida, tomará tiempo sanar. Sin embargo, ella se recuperará, especialmente con la ayuda de aquellos tan cercanos a ella."

Los demás suspiraron aliviados, excepto Rainbow Dash, que se apartó del grupo. "Pssh. Por supuesto que lo hará. Podría ser una cabeza de huevo, pero es dura. No me preocupé ni por un segundo."

"Rainbow, por favor, intenta-" Rarity comenzó en un tono algo molesto, solo para detenerse cuando notó que el pegaso temblaba.

"N-No-oh. No me importó ni siquiera un segundo. No a mí," insistió, luchando por contener los sollozos.

Pinkie se acercó a ella y sonrió suavemente. Eso fue todo lo que necesitó antes de que Dash abrazara a la yegua rosa, enterrando su cara en su barril mientras lloraba.

Celestia sonrió con tristeza. _Ningún poni debería tener que experimentar algo como esto, pero al menos se tienen el uno al otro._

"Enviaré un carro para llevarlos a todos a casa cuando estén listos," dijo. Todos asintieron en respuesta antes de que ella y su hermana trotaran a un lado. "¿Cómo estuvo, Luna? ¿Realmente estará bien?"

"Ella es mucho más fuerte de lo que crees, Tia. Todos lo son. Están nerviosos, pero lejos de estar rotos."

"¿Y obtuviste alguna información de sus sueños?"

"De hecho lo hice," respondió ella con una sonrisa. "Ya sabía que confiaba en él, pero ahora lo ve como un salvador. Ella tiene una gran cantidad de fe en él, posiblemente tanto como en ti o en mí."

Celestia parecía sorprendida por eso.

"Hermana, seguramente esto es suficiente."

"Yo… yo… daré la orden… para que la Guardia coopere con él en asuntos de protección de los ciudadanos contra esas cosas."

"_¡Hermana!"_

"_¡Lo sé, Luna! ¡Lo sé!"_ Celestia suspiró. "Sé que tengo pocas razones lógicas, si es que tengo alguna, para desconfiar de él, pero… Por favor, solo un poco más de tiempo."

Luna abrió la boca para objetar, pero se detuvo y suspiró. "Muy bien, hermana. Pero reconoce que nunca sabemos cuándo uno de esos seres atacará nuevamente, ni cuánto tiempo le tomará a Discord completar esta barrera alrededor de nuestro mundo."

Celestia vio a su hermana volar a Canterlot antes de darse vuelta para ver a las chicas y a Spike cargarse en un carro para regresar a Ponyville. Luego contempló la destrucción de la ciudad que los trabajadores de la construcción ya estaban limpiando.

_Supongo que soy terca, ¿no?_

* * *

**A la Mañana Siguiente**

Luna bostezó mientras revisaba los últimos formularios que necesitaba firmar. Por mucho que disfrutara de regresar para ayudar a gobernar Equestria, algunas cosas nunca dejaron de ser aburridas. Habiendo terminado el último, y notando el tiempo, usó su magia para llamar al Guardia de turno. Un minuto después, un semental thestral abrió la puerta.

"¿Finalmente es hora de entregar, princesa?" preguntó.

"Ciertamente. Celestia y yo tendremos que cambiar los cielos pronto. Si pudieras tomar esto, Sargento Night Fury."

"Por supuesto, su majestad," respondió antes de colocar los formularios dentro de una alforja. "Y si puedo decir, estoy encantado de que hayas recordado mi nombre."

"¿Por qué no lo haría? Es apropiado recordar los nombres y las caras de mis propios guardias de confianza. De hecho, ¿no se supone que el cabo Storm Shadow me atenderá esta noche? ¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"Bueno, tal vez un poni lo sobornó con parte de su cheque de pago para que pudiera tener su turno," respondió con una sonrisa.

"¿Y por qué alguien podría hacer eso?" Luna preguntó tímidamente, saliendo por la puerta y entrando al pasillo mientras la mantenía abierta.

"¿Quizás solo quería pasar más tiempo contigo?"

Luna se detuvo en seco después de escuchar eso. "¿Q-Qué?" preguntó ella, volviéndose para ver la sonrisa confiada del semental.

"Princesa Luna, sé que su horario está bastante abierto la próxima semana. Salvo algo inesperado, ¿tal vez estaría disponible para ir a Donut Joe el próximo viernes?"

Luna se detuvo a pensar por un momento. No recordaba la última vez que le habían invitado a salir, y mucho menos teniendo un novio. Su instinto inicial fue rechazar tal cosa, tenía deberes que atender, pero sonaba bien cuanto más lo pensaba. Incluso Celestia había logrado hacer tiempo para tales cosas más de una vez durante milenios, como el antepasado del Príncipe Blueblood, su propia guardia personal Valor (oh cómo han caído los poderosos).

"Lo… consideraré, sargento," respondió finalmente.

Su sonrisa se amplió a una sonrisa completa. "Créame, su alteza, eso es más de lo que esperaba. Buenos días, Princesa Luna," dijo antes de inclinarse.

"Buenos días, Sargento Night Fury," respondió ella, inclinándose antes de separarse y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Como era difícil encontrarse el uno al otro en el palacio, y el teletransportarse era un poco inútil, las hermanas habían decidido que se encontrarían en la habitación de la persona que estaba haciendo el ajuste. Luna decidió acostarse en su cama antes de que Celestia llegara al amanecer, pero se sorprendió al encontrar a un poni dentro. O, más bien, _alguien_.

"¿Gilgamesh?"

El guerrero se levantó de su cama antes de quitarse el casco, revelando sus rasgos robustos, antes de avanzar y agarrar suavemente su hocico con la mano. Sus ojos se encontraron, su mirada antinaturalmente seria.

"Princesa Luna, te amo."

La mente de Luna hizo un corto circuito por un momento, sus ojos se abrieron, antes de sacudir la cabeza. "¿Q-Qué?"

"Te he amado desde que te vi por primera vez. Estaba fascinado con tu belleza y maravillado con tu fuerza. Pero nunca dije nada al respecto porque estábamos en lados opuestos, incluso si el mío solo consistía en mí mismo. Pero, ahora, las cosas han cambiando; y, aunque puede ser una tontería, me atrevo a pensar que podrían cambiar de una manera que podríamos estar juntos."

Él colocó su otra mano detrás de su cabeza, acariciando su melena suavemente.

"Aunque siento que hemos llegado a conocernos mucho a través de la batalla, el tiempo transcurrido desde mi encarcelamiento me ha demostrado que hay mucho más que no sé y que no puedo aprender a través de ese mismo método. Quiero conocerte, Luna, todas tus emociones y deseos. Quiero tener la oportunidad de estar contigo, estar a tu lado, lo que sea necesario. Podría luchar y proteger a Equestria junto a ti como un caballero, o incluso dejar mis brazos y estar junto a ti como tu príncipe si eso es lo que se necesita. Usted de todos los ponis debe saber lo que significa para mí decir eso. Pero, para ser honesto, me harías un gran honor con solo _considerar_ mi solicitud, y mucho menos aceptarla. Sin embargo, antes de que eso pueda suceder, se deben atender asuntos más urgentes. Me dirigiré a Cloudsdale para recuperar el arma de allí, y luego veré cómo obtener mis armas finales de todos los océanos."

La liberó de su agarre antes de extender su mano frente a ella. Brilló por un momento antes de que un medallón surgiera de él.

"Como probablemente estaré fuera por bastante tiempo mientras las recupero, te doy esto. Con él, puedes llamarme si aparece uno de esos monstruos. No debería llevarme demasiado tiempo correr."

Luna tomó el medallón con un hechizo de levitación, sin siquiera pensarlo, hasta que se volvió para observarlo más de cerca. Era un marrón simple con una insignia roja, la misma que en su escudo y su bufanda.

"Y sé que esto podría ser demasiado directo, pero…" se detuvo.

Luna se volvió hacia él solo para que sus ojos se abrieran en estado de shock cuando sus labios se encontraron con los de ella. El beso no fue largo, ni contundente, sino gentil, y se sostuvo el tiempo suficiente para expresar su punto de vista. Él rompió la conexión y, cuando lo que acababa de suceder, la cara de Luna se puso roja como una remolacha.

De alguna manera convocó su casco a su mano antes de colocarlo en su cabeza.

"Me voy, entonces. Te deseo un buen día, Luna," dijo simplemente antes de abrir un agujero en la realidad y saltar a través de él, dejando a Luna aturdida y aún tratando de procesar todo lo que acababa de pasar.

"¡Ah, Luna! Justo a tiempo."

Luna vio a su hermana acercarse y, sin pensarlo, arrojó el medallón a su cama, afortunadamente logró aterrizar entre algunas de sus muchas almohadas.

"¡H-Hermana! Sí, es hora de cambiar el cielo, ¿no es así?" Respondió nerviosamente.

"De hecho, pero también tengo algo más que deseo mencionar. Pero primero prestemos atención a nuestros deberes."

Las dos hermanas se dirigieron hacia el balcón desde el que controlaban el cielo. Después de realizar el cambio, Celestia se volvió hacia su hermana. "Dormí en eso, y… he decidido que tienes razón. Aunque puede que no me guste, el hecho es que desde que te hizo la promesa, Gilgamesh no ha hecho nada que nos haga creer que haría daño a nuestros ponis… aunque ha bordeado la línea varias veces."

"¿Tia? ¿Quieres decir-?"

"Sí, Luna. He enviado la orden para que todos los militares y las fuerzas del orden cooperen con él. También he dispuesto que algunas de nuestras mejores tropas se dirijan a Cloudsdale, donde está su próxima arma en caso de que uno de esos seres aparezca. Tengo la intención de ir también, y me preguntaba si podrías quedarte despierto el tiempo suficiente para acompañarme."

Luna solo se detuvo por un momento, tratando de procesar todo, antes de finalmente asentir.

"Sí. Sí, creo que tienes toda la razón. También probablemente ayudaría a aliviar las preocupaciones de nuestros súbditos si ambos estuviéramos allí para hacerlo oficial. Solo dame un momento y-"

"¡Princesa Celestia! ¡Princesa Luna!"

La atención de los dos alicornios se dirigió a un guardia unicornio que galopaba hacia ellas. Se detuvo frente a ellas, jadeando fuertemente mientras se inclinaba. "Mil perdones, sus majestades."

"¿Teniente Starshine? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no estás con el resto de las tropas en la aeronave?" Preguntó Celestia.

"¡La aeronave ha sido abordada y robada!"

"¿¡QUE!?"

* * *

_ Está bien, veamos si puedo lograr esto._

Me paré debajo de Cloudsdale, cerrando los ojos para concentrarme en mi magia. Cuando sentí que mi dolor de cabeza crecía en dolor, lancé el hechizo.

"_¡Float!"_

Como esperaba, ahora estaba levitando a 1,5 metros sobre el suelo, y no tenía nada que ver con mis habilidades de gravedad o el viento que me sostenía.

_Ahora esperemos que haga lo que realmente quiero que haga._

Me agaché y me lancé a la ciudad flotante, ignorando el hecho de que estaba saliendo del aire. Una vez que estuve encima, cambié mi gravedad ligeramente para poder aterrizar en la base esponjosa… y afortunadamente no me caí. Salté arriba y abajo un par de veces para comprobar y descubrí que el suelo nublado solo cedía ligeramente como una almohada o un colchón. Como esperaba, el hechizo Float actuó como el hechizo para caminar en las nubes que Twilight usó en _Sonic Rainboom_.

Levanté la vista de mis pies y vi a todos los pegasos mirándome, algunos fascinados, otros temerosos.

Me aclaré la garganta. "¡Ciudadanos de Cloudsdale! ¡Como sin duda habrán adivinado, soy Gilgamesh! ¡No quiero hacerles daño y simplemente estoy aquí para recuperar algo que me pertenece! ¡Por favor, hagan sus asuntos diarios!"

Algunos lo miraban fascinados, otros volaron o se alejaron al galope y se escondieron, pero afortunadamente ninguno de ellos gritó aterrorizado. Supongo que estaba progresando con ellos después de todo. Abrí la Guía de la Prosperidad y seguí el camino que me había marcado, saltando de nube en nube cuando era necesario. La dirección a la que me condujo fue la fábrica del clima, y para entonces tenía un escuadrón de guardias pegasos siguiéndome. Me miraron con cautela pero se mantuvieron alejados y, afortunadamente, fuera de mi camino. Parecía que _finalmente_ había logrado ganarme la confianza de Celestia. Seguí la brújula, manteniéndome fuera del camino de los trabajadores, y me llevó a donde hicieron los arcoíris. El arma parecía venir desde la parte superior, así que me lancé hacia la parte superior, seguidos de los guardias, antes de finalmente llegar a mi destino. La Guía de la Prosperidad indicó que estaba justo debajo de mí, así que golpeé la torre debajo de mí, sintiendo instantáneamente el objeto de mi deseo antes de sacarlo.

La katana brillaba a la luz de la mañana, dando un brillo reluciente y trayendo una sonrisa a mi cara. Los otros guardias parecían sorprendidos de que simplemente estuviera escondido en las nubes.

"Y con Mutsu-no Kami en mi poder, mi segunda forma está desbloqueada," me dije en silencio mientras la espada desaparecía en un destello de luz. Prácticamente podía sentirme estallando de poder cuando me volví para enfrentar a los guardias pegasos. "Yeguas y sementales, agradezco que no me impidas mi búsqueda. Saludos cordiales a la Princesa Celestia y a la Princesa Luna, y envíe mis condolencias a los Elementos de la Armonía y especialmente a Twilight… ¿qué es eso?"

Señalé detrás de ellos y todos se giraron, enfrentando el gran objeto que se dirigía hacia Cloudsdale.

"¿Es eso una aeronave?" Uno de los guardias preguntó en voz alta.

"¡Oh, oye, no sabía que tenías de esos!" Dije.

"¿No se suponía que las Princesas llegarían hoy?" Preguntó otro a sus compañeros.

"Sí, pero no se supone que sea por otras horas."

"Se está acercando muchísimo."

Eché un vistazo más de cerca al vehículo que se acercaba rápidamente, que ahora parecía dirigirse menos hacia Cloudsdale y más hacia nosotros, y vi-

"¡Oh, de ninguna manera!"

"_¡CABEZA DE MUSCULOOOOOOOO!"_

Los guardias pegasos se dispersaron y salté de la torre al suelo cuando se estrelló contra la torre nublada, sufriendo algunos daños y haciendo que el edificio temblara a continuación. Me volví para mirar al pulpo en el asiento del piloto.

"_¿¡POR QUÉ MIERDA NO ME DEJAS SOLO!?"_ Grité con frustración.

"_¡ESTE ES EL FIN, CABEZA DE MUSCULO! ¡VAMOS A RESOLVER ESTO DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!"_ Gritó mientras saltaba hacia mí, la aeronave continúo y se dirigió hacia el suelo. Gritó con ira hasta que llegó al suelo… y cayó, gritando mientras lo hacía.

Me quedé allí por un momento, al igual que los otros trabajadores pegaso.

"Eh. Bueno, eso se resolvió solo-"

Fui interrumpido cuando vi que un tentáculo se disparaba y agarraba el piso de nubes. Pronto fue seguido por otros cuando Ultros gimió, esforzándose por levantarse y jadeando cuando finalmente lo logró.

_Maldita sea, también aprendió el hechizo Float._

"Tengo… ha… te tengo… ha… ahora," jadeó.

"Ok, mira, los dos sabemos cómo va a terminar esto, así que ¿por qué no te vas, eh? Quiero decir ni siquiera he necesitado transformarme para-"

Fui cortado por un hechizo de Blizzaga que me envió hacia atrás, congeló también algunas de las nubes y nos hizo caer a la tierra. Rápidamente lancé un Rayo Penetrante, derritiendo el hielo a mí alrededor y convirtiendo la nube en agua antes de ajustar mi gravedad hacia arriba y aterrizar de nuevo en las nubes.

[Youtube: The Decisive Battle - Final Fantasy VI Music Extended]

"Está bien entonces. Bien. ¿Quieres jugar un juego? Yo, Gilgamesh, el Combate encarnado, el guerrero más poderoso de todo Equis, te mostraré un juego." Saqué mi naginata mientras mis ojos brillaban con poder. "¡UNA ORDEN DE TRASERO DE CALAMAR FRITO, LLEGANDO AHORA MISMO!" Grité antes de golpearlo con un Rayo Penetrante, enviándolo a volar lejos de la fábrica y hacia las áreas residenciales. Salté detrás de él, listo para darle una paliza real cuando una yegua pegaso familiar de color fuego voló frente a mí.

"¿¡Y qué crees que estás haciendo!?"

"Apártate, Spitfire. Voy a derribar este pedazo de-"

Me detuve cuando noté que Ultros me lanzaba un hechizo Firaga, tomé a Spitfire y rodé hacia un lado para evitarlo, solo para darme cuenta de que el suelo nublado y el edificio detrás de mí se habían evaporado.

"Cómo… oh, mierda."

"¡De eso es de lo que estoy hablando!" Gritó Spitfire. "¡Sigues usando esos ataques mágicos y todos en Cloudsdale serán destruidos!"

Miré al cefalópodo, que estaba demasiado furioso como para darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y disparé un hechizo Thundaga. Salté para esquivar el ataque, que golpeó un edificio y electrocutó a todos los ponis que tuvieron la mala suerte de no estar en el aire. Afortunadamente, no parecían muy dañados, pero eso me llevó a una comprensión mucho más angustiosa.

_Los ataques de hielo hacen que las nubes se congelen y caigan, el fuego hará que se evaporen, la electricidad atravesará las nubes y dañará todo lo que toque, y el viento las dispersará. ¡Este es el peor lugar posible en el que podría pelear contra este tipo!_

Aterricé y dejé ir a Spitfire antes de tomar una posición de batalla. "Haré lo que pueda para sacarlo con el menor daño posible, pero necesito tu ayuda. Pon cada pegaso en el aire para que no tenga que preocuparme por sorprenderlos."

"¿Qué? ¡Pero-!"

"¡HAZLO!" Grité antes de correr hacia Ultros, quien lanzó un hechizo de Protección sobre sí mismo.

Empujé mi palma hacia adelante para uno de mis ataques menos utilizados.

"_¡1.000 Agujas!"_

El ataque se disparó de mi mano y pasó por alto sus defensas, lo que hizo que se estremeciera de dolor y me diera la oportunidad de golpearlo con mi naginata. Se elevó hacia el cielo por un momento antes de parecer detenerse en el aire. Entonces noté uno de sus brazos envuelto alrededor de mi arma se estaba estirando tensándose.

"Oh no."

Como una banda de goma masiva, se echó hacia atrás y todo su cuerpo se estrelló contra mi cabeza, enviándonos a los dos. Cuando nos detuvimos y nos recuperamos, logré sacudirme del aturdimiento primero y me preparé para contraatacar.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa-?" fue todo lo que logró decir antes de que lo cubriera en la cara con mi puño, enviándolo volando hacia atrás. Instintivamente se agarró al borde de la nube antes de caerse, notando que sus brazos se estiraban antes de sonreír y dispararse hacia mí.

"_¡ULTROS CANNO-!"_

Lo corté con una doble patada en la cara, enviándolo a estrellarse contra un edificio de nubes cercano.

"¡Gilgamesh!"

Alcé la vista para ver a Spitfire junto con Soaring y Fleetfoot, así como el escuadrón de guardias pegasos y, lo que supongo, eran todos los ciudadanos de Cloudsdale en el aire. Asentí antes de saltar y recortar mi arma y desatar un torrente de explosiones eléctricas en el edificio. Las corrientes fluyeron a través de la estructura nublada, sorprendiendo al indefenso cefalópodo que no tenía a dónde ir. Me detuve y aterricé, mirándolo temblar cuando el último de los ataques fracasó.

Él gimió antes de sacudir la cabeza. "Je. Supongo que me tienes. Pero," sonrió. "¡Todavía no has conocido a mi maravilloso amigo!"

"_¿Amigo?" ¿Qué tipo de amigo podría esto? ¡OH NO, OH QUERIDO DIOS NO, NO AQUÍ!_

"¡SEÑOR TYPHON, VEN AQUI!" Gritó, levantando un tentáculo hacia el cielo.

En lo alto apareció un portal de oscuridad. Un ser con una boca grande y varios dientes asomó la cabeza, mirando a su alrededor, antes de darse la vuelta para revelar otra cara con una boca aún más grande y más dientes, antes de estirar sus dos brazos cortos con garras y rugir.

"_¡FUNGAAAAAAAAH!"_

Los pegasos se dispersaron mientras el monstruo flotaba hacia el que lo convocó y me miró. Estaba seguro de que podría vencerlo, pero ese no era el problema. Todo lo que podía pensar era que este tipo tenía poderes eólicos. Los poderes del viento que eran conocidos por destruir a sus enemigos a millas de distancia. Los poderes eólicos que iban a ser utilizados en _Cloudsdale_.

"No es tan bueno con las palabras, ¡pero su fuerza te dejará boquiabierto!" Declaró Ultros.

Typhon se detuvo y solo miró al pulpo con una expresión de "¿en serio?"

"¿Qué? ¡Es una buena línea!"

Typhon solo rodó los ojos.

"¡No te burles de mí! ¡Soy yo quien habla aquí!"

El gigante de dos caras comenzó a mover una de sus garras en un movimiento "bla, bla."

"¡Eso es!" Gritó Ultros antes de saltar sobre él y golpearlo en la cara, la criatura más grande gruñó y le devolvió el favor.

Simplemente lo miré por un momento, preguntándome si de alguna manera me había topado con una rutina de comedia, antes de darme cuenta de que esta podría ser mi oportunidad de terminarla de inmediato. Inhalé profundamente y usé Aliento de Agua, afortunadamente una técnica que no destruiría las estructuras esponjosas y era su debilidad elemental.

Desafortunadamente, olvidé que Typhon tenía dos caras y dejó de pelear con Ultros el tiempo suficiente para volar mi ataque con su aliento. Seguí con un golpe de mi arma, solo para que él se diera vuelta y lo atrapara antes de lanzarme por los aires.

_¡Maldita sea! ¡Sabía que era fuerte, pero no tan fuerte!_

"¡ATRAPALO! ¡GOLPÉELO AHORA!" Ultros gritó, todavía aferrado a la cabeza de su compañero. Typhon respondió inhalando profundamente.

_OH, MIERDA NO. NO VAYAS A "¡ESNIFAR!" ¡NO AQUÍ!_

Utilicé mis poderes de gravedad para enderezarme antes de balancear mi naginata tan fuerte como pude, desatando una ráfaga de viento y esperando enviarlo lejos de la ciudad. Desafortunadamente, desató su ataque antes de que el mío lo golpeara y las dos ráfagas de viento se encontraron antes de estallar en una explosión de fuerza de vendaval. La explosión no solo hizo que los pegasos cayeran hacia atrás y causara un daño considerable a la ciudad de nubes, sino que también nos obligó a mí y al dúo en direcciones opuestas, navegando por el horizonte.

_Así que esto es lo que él sentía._

Incapaz de usar ninguno de mis poderes debido a la fuerza con que me arrojaron, finalmente me estrellé en el agua minutos más tarde, rebotando en la superficie de un lago antes de golpear la orilla y detenerme. Saqué la cabeza sobre el agua y jadeé antes de hacer una mueca de dolor.

"_¡MI OJO! ¡¿POR QUÉ ES SIEMPRE EL PUTO OJO?!"_

Saqué el objeto que había logrado alojarse en mi cara para mirarlo.

"¿Un reloj de arena?"

Mientras examinaba la baratija se abrió un portal frente a mí y sentí que me empujaba.

"¡OH NO, NO OTRA V-!" Fue todo lo que pude decir antes de ser absorbido.


	33. Chapter 33

**Guerrero, Ven a Jugar-Conmigo-¡ay~!**

"Así que déjame ver si lo entiendo. Nicholas es el hombre que te ayudó a derrotar a Discord, pero Michael también que está parado frente a mí." Celestia había llegado poco después de que Luna le envió un mensaje diciendo que los Elementos todavía estaban luchando contra Discord. La princesa del sol, sin saber lo que realmente estaba sucediendo, confió en su estudiante para cumplir con la tarea que se le había encomendado y se quedó en la biblioteca esperando el regreso de las seis yeguas.

"Más o menos; soy Nicholas, Michael se está escondiendo en el fondo de mi mente. Lo peor que podría hacer es hablar, lo que no lo beneficiaría de ninguna manera. Te teme más que a la mayoría." Le dije estoicamente.

"Bien. ¿Hay algo de lo que deba preocuparme? ¿Es una amenaza para cualquier poni?" Ella pregunto simplemente.

"No es una amenaza para nadie a partir de ahora. Mientras estés a mí alrededor, él no intentará escapar. Sabe que lo incinerarías antes de que pudiera sacar echar un vistazo. Cree que ha asesinado a los Elementos de la Armonía, y no creo que mi fortaleza mental sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para contenerlo si los viera. Su mente funciona de una manera que ni siquiera yo entiendo, y él ha hecho lo mismo por… ella. Para Michael, están muertas, y si algo demostrara que está equivocado, inundaría mi sistema con adrenalina y me sacaría del poder. En resumen, tendría la capacidad de matar a los Elementos. Deseo buscar la fuerza mental para detenerlo y si pudieras ayudarme a encontrar esa fuerza, estaría inmensamente agradecido." Terminé mi diatriba con una inclinación de disculpa de mi cabeza y una sonrisa triste.

"Hay una cebra en el Everfree que una vez me ayudó a enfocar mis habilidades mágicas. La mayoría de las cosas que me hizo hacer fueron ejercicios mentales. Tal vez ella podría ayudar," dijo Twilight desde un lado. Actualmente estaba aislando mi sentido del oído y no miraba ninguna de las caras de los ponis, y me enfocaba en Twilight. Para Michael, simplemente estaba sentado en una habitación con Celestia.

"Sí, creo que debería funcionar. ¿Puedes hacer que alguien me muestre el lugar de residencia de esta cebra?" Pregunté, ansioso por comenzar.

"Estaría dispuesto a llevarte con ella," dijo Celestia desde su posición sentada frente a mí.

"Gracias, Princesa. ¿Cuándo estarías dispuesto a partir?" Miré hacia ella, manteniendo su boca fuera de mi punto de vista.

"En este momento, si estás listo," se levantó y miré hacia abajo mientras respondía.

"Twilight, ve a buscar a tus amigos, necesito que todos se tengan en cuenta antes de irme. No quiero que se crucen conmigo en el camino, ¿cierto?" Las palabras por sí solas pueden parecer un poco amenazantes, pero había una sensación de broma en el tono, lo que demuestra que simplemente estaba cubriendo todas mis bases.

"Bueno. Iré a buscarlas ahora." Salió de la habitación y bajé un poco la guardia, permitiendo que Michael comenzara a hablar por mi boca.

"Celestia, ha pasado demasiado tiempo," dijo en un tono mitad enojado, mitad amenazante.

Cuando noté que Celestia encendía su cuerno, garabateé rápidamente en un papel que él solo tenía control sobre mi boca, no sobre mi cuerpo, y que no había razón para preocuparse.

"No, en realidad, creo que mil años es un período de tiempo mucho más corto de lo que hubiera preferido," Celestia parecía irritada más que hostil, pero aún en guardia. Eso era bueno.

"¡Oh, me heriste así, querida princesa!" Dijo en un tono dolorido, como si hubiera sido herido físicamente. "¡Por qué tanta hostilidad me es impuesta, nunca lo sabré!"

"Sabes exactamente por qué estoy siendo tan 'hostil', Michael. Mi hermana se hizo amiga tuya, luego la traicionaste de la peor manera posible; ¡y encima de eso, cuando claramente habías ganado la pelea, casi mataste a dos de nuestros súbditos!" Ella le gruñó.

"¡Oh, esa es la historia antigua, literalmente! ¡Realmente deberías relajarte y _vivir_ un poco!" Michael estaba tomando el control sobre mi cuerpo en este punto, así que volví a entrar.

"¡Me relajaré cuando mi sucesor esté listo para tomar el trono y gobernar el reino en mi lugar, y hasta que llegue ese día, seré tan pesada como quiera!" Más de una pequeña rabia apareció por aquí, pero rápidamente apagó las llamas.

"Y eso es algo bueno. Sigue así princesa. Nicholas está de vuelta, para que lo sepas." Dije, levantando mis manos en la posición de 'calma', con las palmas frente a ella.

"Está bien." Ella respiró hondo y soltó el aire lentamente. "Ahora, todo lo que tenemos que hacer es esperar hasta que Twilight regrese con sus amigas."

Como si fuera una señal, llamaron a la puerta. Tuve un momento para encerrar a Michael antes de que Twilight entrara por el portal antes mencionado.

"Están aquí," dijo simplemente. Cuando me levanté y caminé hacia la yegua, pensé…

"Para futuras referencias, Twilight, nunca abras una puerta en la que estoy detrás sin mi permiso expreso, por favor. Odiaríamos que Michael se diera cuenta de lo que he hecho." Sonreí y le di unas palmaditas a la yegua en la cabeza, revolviendo un poco su melena.

"P-Por supuesto, Sr. Faraday." Ella respondió.

"No Faraday, recuerda eso." Le dije.

"Oh. Sí, claro." Tenía la expresión más linda de su cara de vergüenza. ¡Tuve que contenerme de levantarla en un abrazo!

"Si alguna vez me identifico como Faraday, quiero que me noquees. No dudes, ¿de acuerdo?" Le dije a la yegua púrpura, pero también miré a Celestia, lo que significa que esto no fue solo para Twilight, sino también para la princesa.

"Lo tengo. Si te llamas a ti mismo Michael, te noqueo." Ella dijo como si estuviera tratando de recordarlo.

Luego pasé por la puerta, aún sosteniendo a Michael, y saludé a las yeguas del otro lado.

"Hola, chicas." Dije mientras cruzaba las puertas.

Seis seres estaban instantáneamente en guardia, cinco yeguas y un bebé dragón, es decir.

"Michael, no hagas nada gracioso." Applejack, si no recuerdo mal, dijo.

"No soy Michael. Actualmente se está escondiendo en el fondo de mi mente." Hice un gesto a Celestia mientras decía esto.

"Entonces, ¿quién eres?" Rainbow Dash voló hacia mí, llegando a centímetros de mi cara. "¿Eres un espía?" Ladró en mi cara.

A pesar del abuso, no me estremecí.

"No soy, de hecho, un espía; solo soy un alma en este mundo, tratando de abrirse camino." Dije dramáticamente, una mano en mi pecho, la otra levantada en el aire, en una pose teatral.

"No hay necesidad de ser sarcástico," dijo Twilight, pero Rainbow no se rindió.

"¿Estás seguro? ¡En un momento intentas matarnos, al siguiente nos das nuestros elementos y nos señalas a Discord! Si me preguntas, ¡eso es más que un poco doble, y definitivamente no es lealtad!" Mientras decía esto, agitó sus alas, moviéndola hacia adelante. Me moví hacia atrás, aunque solo fuera así, no terminamos machacando nuestras caras.

"Era doble, sí, pero contra Discord. Teníamos objetivos similares y la única forma en que podía acercarme era sorprenderlo. ¿Qué es más sorprendente que un amigo de toda la vida se volviera de repente contra ti?" Le pregunté a la yegua, apartando su rostro del mío. Cuando mis dos dedos dejaron su rostro, ella estaba de vuelta sobre mí, o lo estaría si no hubiera tendido la mano para atrapar todo su rostro en mi palma.

"Rainbow, cálmate. Creo que ha demostrado que está de nuestro lado," dijo Twilight, colocando a la yegua en una posición sentada con su magia.

"¡Pero traicionó a Discord!" Gritó.

"¡Porque era nuestro enemigo!" Le grité. "¡Ahora deja de ser infantil y escucha!"

Ella se quedó callada, aturdida mientras continuaba. "Gracias. Ahora me llamo Nicholas. Soy el dueño original de este cuerpo. Michael es la psique que está en cuclillas en mi cerebro. Discord lo puso allí y no dudaría en asesinarlos a todos. Las únicas cosas que le impiden hacer eso son mis años de práctica, reteniéndolo y bloqueando los sentidos. La segunda es la princesa Celestia." Miré a la princesa, que se había recuperado de mi arrebato con bastante rapidez. "Voy a ver una cebra en Everfree para entrenar mi mente para detenerlo permanentemente. Hasta entonces, no se les permite aventurarse en el bosque por ningún motivo, si me ven, alguna vez, deben alejarse lo más rápido posible de mí. Si te he visto, entonces ya estás muerto." Las yeguas, incluida Celestia, estaban bastante sorprendidas por esta revelación. Tengo el poder de detener el tiempo, ¿por qué están tan sorprendidos? Terminé con "no lo dudes, porque puedo asegurarte que no lo haré." Comencé a caminar hacia la puerta para irme, pero la Princesa del Sol me detuvo con un ligero tirón de mi abrigo.

Se volvió hacia las otras seis yeguas. "Dicho esto, Nicholas y yo, aquí, nos vamos a ir, no salgas de la biblioteca hasta que estemos a salvo fuera de Ponyville. Enviaré una carta cuando lleguemos al bosque," Celestia terminó por mí.

Hubo varios momentos de silencio antes de que tosiera.

"Nos iremos ahora." Dije mientras salía por la puerta, con Celestia muy de cerca.

Mi abrigo azotó con un viento repentino cuando salí del establecimiento.

* * *

**BORDE DEL BOSQUE EVERFREE**

Acabábamos de llegar al borde del bosque. Miré a nuestro alrededor y encontré una cabaña en la distancia rodeada de animales de todo tipo. Si miro un poco más, podría ver el verde de otro bosque… ¿o era una granja? No podría decirlo del todo. De cualquier manera, no íbamos en esa dirección, por lo que no importaba mucho.

"Permíteme decirle a los Elementos dónde estamos," dijo Celestia, deteniéndose para escribir una breve carta.

'_Déjame __**¡SALIR!**__'_

Casi me caigo de rodillas. La presión mental que Michael me estaba ejerciendo fue tremenda.

"Necesitamos seguir moviéndonos," dije simplemente, comenzando mi caminata una vez más.

"Solo tomará un momento." Continuó su carta, pero no tuve tiempo para una carta.

"¡No tengo un momento!" Casi grité, lo que me distrajo lo suficiente como para que se escapara.

"Celestia, veo que eres tan patética como siempre," dijo, pero estaba ocupado tratando de restringir sus movimientos. Ya estaba alcanzando el bolsillo del chaleco que estaba debajo de mi abrigo.

Se quedó atónita por un momento antes de mirar hacia arriba, el pergamino olvidado. "¿Michael?" Preguntó ella, con miedo en su voz.

"Y ahora puedes agregar dos y dos," trató de apresurarla, pero mi limitación solo le dio la capacidad de dar un solo paso.

"¡Michael, libera tu control sobre Nicholas!" Exigió la yegua. La sonrisa de Michael solo creció.

"¿Por qué le daría mi cuerpo a un cobarde como él?" Sus palabras no significan nada para mí, pero Celestia era una historia diferente.

"Nicholas es más fuerte y más valiente de lo que podrías…" sin embargo, nunca terminó, porque fue entonces cuando encontró un círculo frío presionando contra su frente.

"Insolencia."

El sonido de un disparo resonó por el bosque.

* * *

**BIBLIOTECA GOLDEN OAK'S**

"Ya deberían estar allí," dijo un unicornio púrpura mientras paseaba por el centro de aprendizaje.

"No te preocupes, la princesa probablemente acaba de llevar a Nicholas al lugar de Zecora," le aseguró Applejack.

"¡Pero debería haber enviado una carta para decirnos cuándo llegaron al bosque! ¡Ese era el plan!" Pasó más rápido mientras las otras cinco yeguas intercambiaban miradas.

"Escucha, querida, deben estar bien. Recuerda, estamos hablando de Celestia, Princesa del Sol," señaló Rarity.

"¡Pero debe _haber_ algo mal!" Twilight ladró histéricamente.

"¿Por qué no vas tras ellos?" Preguntó la joven voz de un dragón desde las escaleras. Resulta que Spike había bajado las escaleras solo unos momentos antes; al escuchar el final de la conversación, pensó que arrojaría sus dos centavos.

"¡Spike, eres un Genio!" Twilight gritó alegremente cuando fue lanzado en el aire por el aura púrpura de la yegua. "¡Saldremos y veremos qué está mal por nosotros mismos!"

"Pero, em, Nicholas dijo que se quedara," señaló Fluttershy, haciendo que Twilight se inclinara un poco.

Pero, antes de que cualquiera de los otros seres en la habitación pudiera hablar, ella se armó de valor una vez más. "Debemos. ¡Por Celestia, debemos hacerlo! ¿Qué pasa si ella está en problemas y somos los únicos que podemos ayudarla? ¿Y si Nicholas liberara a Michael? O, peor aún, ¿qué pasa si ambos están en peligro? ¡Ambos podrían estar al borde de la vida y la muerte y somos los únicos que sabemos a dónde van!" Twilight se estaba poniendo histérica de nuevo, su voz lentamente alzándose mientras se convencía de que esto era lo correcto.

"¡Twi! ¡Cálmate!" Applejack puso una pezuña sobre su cruz. "¡Eso es una locura! Si surge algún problema, la princesa lo manejará, no hay ningún problema."

"Applejack…" Twilight se apagó, perdiendo las palabras.

"Ten confianza en Celestia, querida. Ella era tu mentora, después de todo; debes saber algo sobre cuánto poder tiene Celestia," la pezuña de Rarity se unió a la de Applejack, y, muy pronto, se convirtió en un abrazo grupal.

"Lo siento, chicas, pero esto es algo que tengo que hacer." Twilight bajó a Spike, solo ahora dándose cuenta de que había estado suspendido en el aire desde que lo levantó, y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Rarity fue a detenerla, pero Applejack levantó una pezuña para detenerla. "Ella no está mintiendo," dijo la yegua granjera, simplemente permitiendo que Twilight se fuera.

* * *

**BORDE DEL EVERFREE**

"¡MI PIE DE MIERDA!" Grité de dolor.

"¿Nicholas? ¿Eres tú?" Preguntó Celestia, obviamente confundida.

"¡Por supuesto que soy yo! ¡Si se tratara de alguien más, estarías muerto ahora mismo!" Me retorcí en el suelo, sosteniendo mi pie con la mayor cautela posible mientras estaba en un montón arrugado.

"Oh, mi- Déjame ayudarte," la yegua alta se apresuró, usando su magia para sellar el agujero en mi pie, calcetín y zapato, en ese orden.

* * *

**TWILIGHT**

"Se… ¿se disparó en el pie?" Me pregunté.

Vi como Celestia sanaba su pie, lo ayudaba a levantarse y conversaba con él por un corto tiempo antes de caminar hacia el bosque.

Permaneciendo atrás por casi un minuto, cuestionando lo que acababa de ver, me di cuenta de que se estaban escapando. _'Solo porque no haya sucedido nada todavía, eso no significa que nada sucederá pronto. ¡Casi pierde el control frente a mí!'_

Seguí a los dos más profundamente en el bosque, siguiendo el camino hacia la cabaña de Zecora, a menos de una milla del bosque.

Todos nosotros caminábamos en silencio, aunque necesitaba hacerlo, para mantenerme alejada del radar de Nicholas o, mejor dicho, de Michael.

Celestia rompió ese silencio, dándome algo en lo que enfocarme, además de permanecer en silencio.

"Explícame a Michael," solicitó.

"Eso es muy general. ¿Quieres que te diga cómo es él, porque estoy bastante seguro de que ya lo sabes; o tal vez quieres que te diga cómo se ve… oh, espera…" Nicholas hizo un gesto.

"No necesito el sarcasmo, Nicholas. Dime cómo cambias entre uno y otro; cómo él puede tomar el control, y tú también." Ella explicó.

"Yo… yo nunca lo entendí, de verdad. Pienso en ello como presión de aire. Cuando paso demasiado tiempo en control, él puede acumular poder. Una vez que obtiene suficiente poder, puede expulsarme, pero generalmente requiere algún tipo de disparador, como ver a alguien que cree que está muerto. Imagina la sorpresa de ver a un poni muerto hace mucho tiempo. Utiliza la adrenalina bombeada en mi sistema para cambiar nuestras mentes."

Mientras Nicholas decía esto, buscaba frenéticamente un pergamino y una pluma. Lamentablemente, no tenía nada sobre mí. Decidí memorizar la explicación para más tarde, lo que me quitó la concentración de ser astuto, lo cual no era exactamente mi fuerte para empezar.

Todo lo que escuché fue un "chasquido" y de repente Nicholas estaba encima de mí.

Sentí un círculo pequeño y frío presionado contra mi frente.

Una voz llegó a mis oídos.

Con rabia dijo…

"Muere."

* * *

**CELESTIA**

*¡GOLPE SORDO!*

"Ay… maldita sea, ¿cómo puede pasar lo mismo dos veces?"

Michael, Twilight y yo nos volvimos para ver una figura que aparentemente había caído al suelo de la nada. Él gimió cuando se puso de pie a una altura masiva de al menos 2,4 metros.

"Ugh, al menos, no siento que haya bebido el suministro de alcohol de todo el mundo esta vez."

"¿Q-Qué? ¿Q-Quién eres?" Tartamudeé, mirando al individuo. Aparentemente era la misma especie que Nicholas pero considerablemente más musculoso, vestido con la armadura de un guerrero. Una bufanda roja fluyó alrededor de su cuello, terminando con una insignia dorada y una lanza sostenida en su mano.

"¿Eh? ¡Oh, hola Celly! O, es decir, 'Otra Celly.' O, mejor dicho, eh… hola."

"¡Cállate!" Michael gritó desde su posición sobre Twilight. "¡Si sabes lo que es bueno para ti, te irás ahora!"

"¿Huh?"

El guerrero se volvió y vio la situación, tomando solo un segundo para procesarla, antes de que sus ojos se endurecieran. En un instante, corrió hacia Michael, a punto de apuntarle con su arma a la cabeza.

"Demasiado lento," y Michael desapareció. Sabía exactamente lo que había sucedido, y busqué al bípedo, encontrándolo a la izquierda y detrás del gigante vestido con armadura. Levantó el brazo, que vi que tenía su pistola, y apuntó a la cabeza del recién llegado.

"¡Cuidado!" Grité, corriendo hacia el ser blindado con una velocidad que ni siquiera sabía que _tenía_.

Pero llegué demasiado tarde.

Un disparo sonó a través del bosque y estaba el ser tendido en el suelo, inmóvil. No sabía qué decir o hacer, pero pronto no tuve que hacerlo.

"¡Ay! ¡Madre meada, eso duele!"

Me sorprendió ver al ser levantarse, apenas una marca en su casco. ¡Nuestra armadura _encantada_ nunca tuvo una oportunidad contra su arma!

"Eh, supongo que realmente no he estado en contra de las armas de fuego antes. Aún así, con todos los rayos de luz que he desviado, esto es simplemente vergonzoso."

"Cómo… ¿¡estás vivo!?" Grité, corriendo hacia el agresor caído. Cualquiera era mejor que Michael, y si este nuevo humano tenía la oportunidad de contenerlo, entonces iba a aprovechar esa oportunidad.

"Guau, nunca antes había tenido a Celestia preocupada por mí. Esto es… extraño, en realidad. Agradable, pero raro."

"¿H-Huh?"

"Meh, no importa. Te lo explicaré más tarde," respondió antes de ponerse de pie para enfrentar a Michael. "Y en cuanto a ti, Sr. Shitpunk Mc'Asshole, ¿quieres lastimar a los ponis? ¡Tendrás que pasar por mí!"

"¿Pasar a través de ti? No debería ser demasiado difícil. Por supuesto, esa armadura podría ser un poco problemática," Michael recibió una sonrisa espeluznante antes de decir. "Arreglemos eso."

Volví a mirar al bípedo que estaba a mi lado para advertirle que tuviera cuidado, pero me sorprendió lo que encontré.

Lo que alguna vez fue un caballero respetable, ahora era solo un hombre vestido con un taparrabos y una simple ropa interior blanca tipo kimono. Me tomó un momento entender lo que estaba viendo, e incluso cuando lo entendí, todavía estaba confundida.

"¡Dang, tu armadura es pesada! ¿Sabías eso?" Preguntó Michael desde donde había estado parado, solo que ahora tenía una armadura exactamente de la misma forma, tamaño, color y estilo que el otro humano había estado usando, literalmente, momentos antes.

"¿Qué demonios?" Pensó el guerrero en voz alta, mirándose a sí mismo. "Eh. ¡Oh, bueno, no estoy seguro de cómo sucedió esto, pero _¡TERREMOTO!_" Mientras gritaba esto, golpeó un pie contra el suelo y, justo como dijo, de repente se produjo un terremoto. Por extraño que parezca, parecía estar dirigido y logró atrapar a Michael con la guardia baja, enviándolo volando por los aires hacia atrás. El guerrero saltó y estuvo instantáneamente por encima de él, a solo unos metros entre ellos.

"_¡TE TENGO, PERRA!"_ Gritó con un acento que no era el suyo, antes de _disparar rayos de energía de sus ojos._

Cuando el humo desapareció, no quedó nada de Michael. Simplemente no estaba allí.

"Acabas de… ¿derrotarlo?" Twilight preguntó vacilante, sin levantar sus esperanzas.

"Espera, realmente acabo de… ¿matarlo?" Murmuró, aparentemente sorprendido. "Pero… nunca he estado cerca de matar a otro desplazado antes. ¿Era solo un regular-?" Se interrumpió y giró su arma, desviando una serie de balas que aparentemente aparecían de la nada. Los proyectiles explotaron la tierra y la madera que golpearon.

Antes de que cualquier poni, o humano, tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, hubo algunos aplausos suaves en la dirección opuesta a las balas.

"¡Eres bueno! Muy bueno, de hecho. Quizás incluso demasiado bueno," dijo Michael desde mi lado.

Naturalmente, salté tan lejos como mis alas me pudieron llevar; y, por suerte, no fui su objetivo.

Michael corrió hacia el guerrero con una velocidad que avergonzaría, indicada por el pequeño sonido sónico que lo rodeaba.

Mientras se acercaba al otro humano, el guerrero preparó un golpe, liberando la tensión en sus brazos cuando Michael estaba a su alcance. El guerrero terminó con su bastón apuntando hacia arriba, pero Michael no había sido dañado. De hecho, parecía estar vigorizado, más que nada.

"Me gustaría retractarme de mi declaración anterior, no eres 'realmente bueno,'" saltó, justo cuando el guerrero bajó su arma, solo para volver a levantarla, pero Michael ya no estaba allí. Ahora estaba a varios metros de distancia sobre él, con las manos de Michael en los bolsillos.

"Eres _perfecto_." Michael desapareció, reparando justo al lado del guerrero, que todavía intentaba atacar donde estaba Michael anteriormente.

Lo que sucedió después fue demasiado rápido para que lo entendiera, pero por la forma en que el cuerpo del guerrero estaba siendo destrozado, podría suponer que Michael lo estaba golpeando malvadamente.

Decidí que me había quedado al margen el tiempo suficiente. Atraje mis reservas mágicas a través de mi cuerno, imaginando un campo de fuerza alrededor del guerrero. Abrí los ojos y encontré a Michael parado junto a una burbuja dorada, un poco confundido antes de que me mirara.

"Quédate fuera de esto, Celestia. No deberías interferir en una pelea entre caballeros," dijo antes de estar frente a mí, agarrándome por el cuerno y arrojándome contra un árbol.

"¡Princesa Celestia!" Chilló Twilight. La miré justo a tiempo para escuchar el fuerte sonido de carne contra carne cerca. Me volví y vi a Michael en el aire otra vez, y el guerrero parecía que lo golpeaba en la cabeza. Luego saltó rápidamente sobre su armadura y giró rápidamente. En segundos, cada pieza volvió a su lugar correcto… de alguna manera.

"Los caballeros no despojan a sus oponentes," dijo mientras tomaba una postura lista para la batalla. "Incluso cuando realmente quieren."

"¿Qué?" Pregunté.

"¿Qué?" Respondió, el tipo de respuesta que uno daba cuando trataba de fingir que no decían nada. Luego giró rápidamente y en un momento estaba completamente rodeado por una barrera de… ¿burbujas?

"Ahora, ¿dónde estás?" Murmuró. Mirando a su alrededor.

Me tomó un momento darme cuenta de su plan, hacer que Michael tuviera que reventar las burbujas para acercarse a él, revelando así su ubicación. Sin embargo, sabía que Michael se había ido.

También sabía que no funcionaría. Incluso si este fuera un plan infalible del guerrero, Michael encontraría la manera.

"Eres inventivo," hizo eco una voz desde el bosque, aparentemente a nuestro alrededor en diferentes momentos. Una palabra se diría desde una dirección, y otra desde una dirección diferente. "Pero, ¿en serio? ¿Una barrera de burbujas? ¿Qué tipo de protección proporciona eso?"

"Hacen un pop agradable y ruidoso," respondió.

"¿En serio?" De repente, Michael estaba frente al guerrero cubierto de burbujas, con un palo corto en sus manos. "Entonces, si yo solo-" fue cortado mientras empujaba una burbuja con su palo, causando una explosión igual a la de una bomba lanzada por una pezuña, empujándolo de nuevo en el aire.

Estaba a punto de lanzar el sentido común al viento. Primero, este nuevo humano aparece de la nada; luego, se enfrenta a Michael en una pelea, más o menos, y en realidad ofrece un desafío; y ahora, ¿burbujas explosivas? Este día solo a resultado… ya ni siquiera sé.

El guerrero se lanzó hacia adelante, las burbujas parecían moverse por sí mismas para darle paso, y agarró a Michael por la cabeza. Lo levantó y procedió a derribarlo, solo para que desapareciera repentinamente antes de hacer contacto con el suelo.

"¿Qué demonios?" Murmuró el ser.

"Sabes que eso no va a funcionar," dijo Michael desde un árbol, sentado como si simplemente se hubiera despertado de una siesta. "Lo has hecho varias veces, y cada vez me he recuperado fácilmente. ¡Solo ríndete ya!"

"¿C-Cómo-? ¿Como lo hizo-? ¡Pero eso no es posible! ¡Al menos debería haber visto algo de movimiento! ¡Solo podrías hacer esto si tú…!"

De repente, los ojos del guerrero se abrieron de golpe. Por primera vez vi algo que no había visto en toda la pelea: miedo.

"Paras el tiempo," dijo, apenas por encima de un susurro.

"¿Cuál fue tu primer indicio?" Preguntó Michael, de pie desde su posición sentada.

Vi al guerrero temblando, su armadura retumbando mientras temblaba. Rápidamente lanzó magia que lo hizo brillar ciertos colores por un momento, probablemente algún tipo de encantamiento beneficioso.

"A-Aléjate de mí," dijo, dando un paso atrás.

"Qué, finalmente te diste cuenta de que-" y, por un momento, Michael estaba justo en frente de él, "¿¡ESTAS JODIDO!?" y se fue antes de que el guerrero lanzara su arma, que de alguna manera era considerablemente más rápido que antes. No es que fuera suficiente.

"_¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ!"_ Gritó, y fue entonces cuando todo el Tártaro se soltó.

Terremotos, rayos láser, burbujas explosivas, vientos huracanados, rayos, cuchillas de aire, incluso algunos guantes extraños y lo que parecían ser versiones gigantes de balas disparadas en todas direcciones mientras el guerrero gritaba de terror. Había perdido la compostura y simplemente estaba disparando su poder locamente.

Apenas tuve tiempo suficiente para teletransportarme a Canterlot.

* * *

**MICHAEL/NICHOLAS**

'_Guau, eso es mucho poder. Si me hubiera quedado incluso un momento más, probablemente habría sido borrado.'_ Michael pensó en su Tiempo de Estasis.

'_¡Deja de pelear con este chico! ¡Obviamente está versado en combate!'_ Gritó Nicholas desde dentro de su propia cabeza.

'_Oh por favor. ¡Mientras tenga mi reloj, puedo esquivar cualquier cosa que me arroje!'_

'_¡Pero no todos los demás pueden!'_

'_Celestia salió bien, ¿ves?'_ Michael caminó hacia donde Celestia estaba parada solo milisegundos antes, el destello de magia y la imagen secundaria de su forma todavía estaban allí.

'_Creo que tienes razón,'_ pensó Nicholas antes de que Michael mirara en la dirección equivocada.

Lo que vieron los congeló en su lugar.

Twilight estaba parada en el camino directo de un misil.

'_¡TWILIGHT!'_ Nicholas estalló, corriendo hacia el aterrorizado unicornio, olvidando por completo que se suponía que él no tenía el control de su propio cuerpo.

_'¡No! ¡Cómo es esto posible! ¡Todavía estás muy débil por tratar de mantenerme a raya!'_ Pensó Michael, ya que eso era todo lo que podía hacer.

Pero no importó; Nicholas estaba empeñado en mantener a salvo al Unicornio lavanda, si eso significaba su vida.

* * *

**TWILIGHT**

Mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi cabeza. Todo pareció ralentizarse. Por un momento pensé que estaba a tiempo congelado nuevamente, hasta que noté que no podía moverme. Todo lo que pude ver fue ese extraño objeto en forma de cono que se dirigía directamente hacia mí. Vi a uno de ellos golpear un árbol y explotar en llamas, haciendo estallar la pobre planta antes de incendiarla. Y en este momento, una de esas cosas se dirigía directamente a mi cara.

'_Voy a morir.'_

Era el único pensamiento en mi cabeza. Pensé que cuando te enfrentabas a la muerte, se suponía que tu vida debía brillar ante tus ojos. Tal vez lo hizo para algunos. Para mí, todo lo que podía ver era ese objeto que se dirigía hacia mí a un ritmo aparentemente lento.

'_¡Voy a morir!'_

Entonces, todo cambió.

En un momento, mi mundo era de caos y locura; grandes explosiones por todas partes, vientos azotando mi melena en mis ojos, rayos láser cortando árboles, rocas y tierra tan fácil como un cuchillo caliente a través de la mantequilla… y luego…

Todo lo que sabía era marrón.

Pero no fue la suciedad. No, lo descubrí cuando lo encontré suave y liso. Lo encontré reconfortante, y otro pensamiento entró en mi mente.

'_Esta no sería una mala manera de partir, ¿verdad?'_

El tiempo pareció acelerarse cuando escuché una explosión. Por un momento no sentí ni escuché nada, incluso mi visión se volvió blanca. Entonces sentí que el viento me raspaba la melena y la cola, el calor en algún lugar cercano y mis oídos resonaban. Pronto terminó, pero todavía me tomó un momento darme cuenta de la verdad.

'_Estoy… ¿viva?'_

Cuando regresó mi audiencia, lo único que se registró fue un suave murmullo.

"Twilight… Twilight, ¿estás bien…? Por favor, estar bien… solo te pido eso…"

Este murmullo continuó durante varios minutos antes de levantar la vista para encontrar lo más confuso que haya sucedido.

Michael me estaba acunando, agachado sobre mi propia forma.

"¿Michael?" Pregunté, dándome cuenta de cuán ronca sonaba mi voz… sin juego de palabras.

Apartó su cabeza de mi hombro, mirándome profundamente a los ojos. "¿Estás bien?" Preguntó, con el miedo predominante en sus ojos, pero un poco de esperanza en los bordes.

"S-Sí, estoy…" dije, parándome y alejándome de él. "Pero, ¿por qué estás… protegiéndome?"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó, luego miró sus manos, agarrándolas y desabrochándolas lentamente. "Estoy de nuevo en el control, de alguna manera…" dijo lentamente.

"Michael…" dije, igual de lento.

"No, es Nicholas ahora," dijo, la felicidad evidente en su voz. "Estoy de vuelta…" se miró las manos de nuevo justo antes de darse cuenta. "Pero, ¿estás segura de que estás bien? Podría llevarte de regreso a Ponyville si lo necesitas," dijo, revisándome rápidamente en busca de daños. Haciendo lo mismo.

"Estoy bien, Nicholas. Pero, ¿cómo detuviste esa… cosa?"

"Lo bloqueé con… espera… ¿Cómo-?"

Nicholas se dio la vuelta y seguí su mirada, sorprendido al ver que el guerrero se había movido de alguna manera frente al camino de su propio ataque. Él jadeó y pareció sentir algo de dolor, aunque no tanto como esperaba, y el humo se elevó de su espalda.

"Lo siento mucho," jadeó. "Yo… casi te mato. Nunca antes había perdido el control así." Levantó la vista y se encontró con mi mirada. "Por favor, perdóname, Twi-" Se interrumpió cuando su mirada cambió a Nicholas. Vi miedo y rabia en sus ojos.

Me tomó un momento demasiado tiempo darme cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. "¡Esper-!"

"_¡ALEJATE DE ELLA!"_ Gritó antes de golpear a Nicholas a un lado con el dorso de la mano, con la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo romper un árbol.

Estuve aturdido por unos buenos tres segundos.

Estos tres segundos fueron suficientes para que el guerrero saltara detrás de Nicholas y aterrizara encima de él, apuntando su lanza directamente a su pecho.

"_¡ALTO!"_ Grité, corriendo para detener la ejecución.

El guerrero se detuvo y me miró, aturdido porque ahora estaba parado entre su arma y Nicholas.

"¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?"

"¡Este humano es mi amigo! ¡Si quieres hacerle daño, tendrás que pasar por mí!" Repetí sus palabras de antes.

"¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡Tu _amigo_ tenía una pistola en tú cabeza!"

"Ese no era mi amigo… este es…" me detuve, la adrenalina lentamente se filtró de mi sistema. "Hay muchas explicaciones que debemos hacer, y quiero que no trates de apuñalar a nadie hasta que hayamos terminado," dije, haciendo énfasis adicional en 'no'.

Nicholas gimió de dolor mientras luchaba por abrir los ojos. Vi sangre manchando sus dientes. Luego apareció un destello de movimiento y la espada del guerrero estaba en su garganta.

"_¡NO! ¡DIJE QUE NO-!"_

"Comienza a hablar," ordenó el guerrero, con los ojos aún en Nicholas. Me di cuenta de que había detenido su lanza justo antes de perforar el cuello de Nicholas. "Ahora."

"Em… ¿por dónde empiezo?" Pregunté inocentemente.

"¡Desde el principio!" Gritó.

"¡E-Está bien! Este es Nicholas. Estabas peleando con Michael. Nicholas es una persona pacífica, que hace lo que puede para evitar el combate; pero Michael… bueno, creo que sabes lo suficiente sobre él. Michael es mucho más violento que Nicholas. Nicholas no tiene nada en contra de ti." Dije preocupada, dando un paso tentativo hacia él.

"¿Entonces estás diciendo que podría volver a ser ese asesino en cualquier momento?"

"Bueno… teóricamente, sí. Pero, parece ser bastante estable ahora. Él dice que es como la presión del aire. Cuando retiene a Michael por demasiado tiempo, acumula poder hasta que puede hacerse cargo del cuerpo de Nicholas. En este caso, Michael no tendría control alguno, ya que solo peleó contigo durante unos pocos minutos." Le expliqué apresuradamente, disminuyendo la velocidad cuando movió la lanza un poco más lejos del cuello de Nicholas.

El guerrero dudó un momento más, extendiendo su mano hacia Nicholas. Una luz verde brilló sobre su cuerpo y casi todas sus heridas fueron curadas, como si ya hubiera pasado semanas recuperándose. El individuo blindado se giró y de alguna manera _cortó un agujero en el aire antes de saltar dentro_. Se cerró detrás de él y, antes de que pudiera comprender lo que sucedió, vi que la hoja de su lanza perforaba un agujero en el aire, retrocediendo un momento después.

"Te creo, pero todavía no confío en él," su voz provenía del agujero. "Esta es la única forma en que puedo pensar para contrarrestar esa habilidad que tiene."

"¿Alguien captó el número en esa camión?" Preguntó Nicholas desde el suelo.

"Nick, ¿estás bien?" Le pregunté suavemente.

"Creo que sí, pero lo último que recuerdo fue haber sido arrojado a través de un árbol. ¿Cómo no estoy muerto?" Miró sus brazos y su torso, inspeccionando su cuerpo intacto.

"Te curé. Pero deberías agradecer a Twilight por convencerme de no decapitarte en su lugar," respondió el guerrero.

Nicholas pareció tragar saliva ante esto, sus ojos creciendo un poco más. "Hablas en serio…" la pregunta sin responder colgó, embarazada en el aire, por un tiempo antes de que un simple asentimiento respondiera. "Gracias, supongo."

"Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo ahora?" Le pregunté. "¿Cómo es que… se supone que esto te mantiene a salvo?" Honestamente, estaba empezando a sentirme un poco rara hablando con un agujero en el aire.

"¡ALTO, POR LA ORDEN DE LA PRINCESA DE EQUESTRIA!" Llegó una voz resonante desde el cielo. Todos levantamos la vista, incluso el agujero en el aire apuntaba hacia el sonido. Arriba estaba lo que parecía casi la mitad de la Guardia Real, pegasos llevando carros para unicornios y ponis tierra, y la princesa Celestia en el frente.

"¡Princesa Celestia!" Grité, contenta de que hubiera salido segura, y feliz de verla una vez más.

"¡TWILIGHT, ALEJATE DE MICHAEL!" Celestia gritó con la Voz Real de Canterlot.

"¡Nicholas está de regreso, ya no es Michael!" Dije mientras aterrizaba.

Celestia hizo una pausa por un momento, a punto de responder antes de darse la vuelta para observar su entorno. "¿Dónde está el guerrero?" Ella preguntó.

"Justo aquí."

Celestia saltó, al igual que los varios guardias que habían aterrizado, girando de un lado a otro, incapaz de encontrar la fuente de la voz.

"¿Puedes verme ahora?"

Todos los ponis volvieron a saltar cuando vieron dedos extendiéndose por el agujero, girando en el aire.

"¿Qué magia es esta?" Preguntó Celestia mientras se acercaba y examinaba el pequeño agujero.

"Ah, bueno, estaba llegando a eso. Básicamente, mi naginata puede cortar agujeros en el tiempo y el espacio, de la realidad misma. Con él puedo teletransportarme efectivamente, pero no es por eso que lo estoy usando así."

"Entonces, ¿por qué estás…'usándolo así'?" Hice la pregunta en la mente de todos.

"Porque, antes de viajar con este método, paso por un gran vacío, el espacio entre todos los universos. Se le han dado muchos nombres, como 'El vacío eterno', 'El vacío y lo que lo llena', y así sucesivamente. Lo llamo 'La Grieta'. Para mis propósitos, aquí, el atributo más importante de esta ubicación, o la falta de ella, es que el tiempo en sí mismo esencialmente no existe."

"Entonces… ¿qué tiene que ver eso con algo?" Pregunté.

"Está diciendo que no tengo poder sobre él mientras esté allí," explicó Nicholas.

Hubo un rotundo "oh" de los ponis reunidos, aunque Celestia había conectado los puntos.

"¿De verdad debes llegar a tal extremo?" Ella preguntó.

"Tiene la capacidad de detener el tiempo. Eso significa que estoy esencialmente desprevenido todo el tiempo. Para un guerrero como yo, esto es lo más vergonzoso y lo más aterrador que puedo imaginar."

Celestia parecía entender, sabiendo lo que era luchar contra un ser que podía golpearte en cualquier momento, _literalmente_.

"Em, lo siento, es un gran problema para ti, pero puedes salir de allí ahora. Prometo que no usaré mis poderes," declaró Nicholas cortésmente, poniéndose de pie.

"De ninguna manera. El hecho de que incluso puedas hacerme algo es demasiado arriesgado, en lo que a mí respecta."

"Bueno… en ese caso… Guerrero, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento… en privado?" Preguntó Nicholas, caminando más profundo en el bosque.

No hubo respuesta por un momento antes de que la espada del guerrero apenas se clavara en el agujero. Todos vimos fascinados cómo cortaba lentamente un camino hacia Nicholas, cualquier punto que cortaba inmediatamente se volvía a sellar, como la aleta de un tiburón a través del agua.

* * *

**TERCERA PERSONA**

Nicholas caminó más y más en el bosque, seguido por la aleta de tiburón. Cuando ambos sintieron que estaban fuera del alcance del oído y de la vista, se detuvieron y se enfrentaron. Bueno, Nicholas se enfrentó a la espada; Era difícil saber hacia dónde miraba la hoja. Parecía que Nicholas quería decir algo, pero no estaba dispuesto a iniciar la conversación.

"Entonces, ¿de qué querías hablar?" El preguntó.

Hubo otro momento de vacilación antes de que Nicholas mirara directamente al agujero flotante.

"Debes prometer que nunca le dirás a ningún, poni o cosa, nunca, sin mi permiso expreso," dijo Nicholas, dándole al agujero una mirada severa.

"…Muy bien."

Nicholas pareció relajarse un poco, pero mantuvo los ojos en el agujero.

"Estoy a punto de revelarte el secreto de mi poder," explicó.

"Ah, ya veo. El secreto de tus habilidades seguramente es algo que desearías proteger de cerca. Lo guardaré para mí… a menos que decida que necesito decirle a otros para que derroten a ese 'otro tú.'"

Nicholas apretó los dientes por un momento antes de gruñir. "Esa es la única excepción. La UNICA excepción. Y debes saber que es él y no yo."

"Entiendo. He conocido a otro que ha tenido otros en su mente que realizarían actos que él nunca haría."

Nicholas pareció relajarse por completo, la tensión se derritió de sus hombros. Se armó de valor una vez más antes de hacer algo inesperado por el guerrero.

Rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó su reloj, mostrándolo en el agujero, dejando su punto bastante claro.

"Ah, un objeto accionado. Eso realmente es una debilidad. Sin ella no eres nada, y si otros lo tomaran, tu poder sería suyo."

"Bueno… nadie más que yo lo ha usado, así que no estoy completamente seguro de cómo funciona. Todo lo que sé es que detengo el tiempo cada vez que hago clic en la corona," indicó el pequeño botón en la parte superior.

"¿Y tu velocidad?" El preguntó.

Nicholas se estremeció. "¿C-Cómo lo hiciste-?"

"Tus golpes infligieron mucho más daño del que deberían. Teniendo en cuenta que no puedes aumentar tu fuerza, la única otra opción es la velocidad. Después de todo, la velocidad es peso, y no tengo idea de cuánto peso puedes acumular."

"No tanto como tú, te lo puedo asegurar." Nicholas tocó su espalda, recordando haber volado a través del árbol solo unos minutos antes.

"¿Bien? ¿Cómo funciona?"

"¿'Cómo'? No tengo ni idea. Pero, hay una manera de averiguarlo…" Nicholas se detuvo, mirando atentamente el reloj. "Siempre me pregunté qué hizo esta cosa-" quitó la parte trasera del reloj, exponiendo el funcionamiento interno, "- tic."

Escuchó al guerrero reír. "Je, necesitaba un juego de palabras estúpido para ayudarme a relajarme."

"Oh vamos; no _fue_ tan malo, ¿verdad?" dijo Nicholas mientras estudiaba los resortes y engranajes internos.

"No, no, lo he hecho peor. De hecho, prácticamente he obligado a hacer juegos de palabras estúpidos donde quiera que vaya. Ciertamente, la única razón por la que no he estado haciendo referencias desde que llegué aquí fue por el hecho de estar asustado de 'Michael.'"

"Bueno, lo siento, porque él… te haya _asustado_ tanto." Nicholas gruñó mientras tiraba de un pequeño engranaje, no más grande que la última articulación en el dedo meñique. "Aquí. ¿Cómo llego a ti?"

"¿Tú… quieres que salga?" Preguntó vacilante. Nicholas pudo escuchar el miedo arrastrándose de nuevo en su voz.

"¡Oh, cierto!" Nicholas colocó el reloj en el suelo y lo pateó ligeramente a unos metros de distancia. "Simplemente no vayas tras él, es todo lo que pido."

"…Ok. Veo que has llegado a distancias considerables. Confiaré en ti por ahora."

La hoja volvió a salir y cortó un agujero lo suficientemente grande como para que él saliera.

Cuando el guerrero salió del agujero en el aire, Nicholas extendió su mano hacia el guerrero, quien aún dudaba en tomar el pequeño equipo.

"Entonces, ¿qué piensas hacer?" Preguntó, observando el artículo.

"No estoy seguro… parece haber un ligero tirón… como un imán…" Nicholas dijo mientras acercaba su mano al pecho del guerrero.

De repente, el equipo salió volando de su mano, uniéndose al pequeño diamante en el pecho del guerrero, deslizándose a través de la piedra como si fuera pegajoso.

"¡¿Q-Qué pas-?!" Preguntó, alarmado, solo para que él estuviera repentinamente detrás de Nicholas.

"-só, ¿él realmente no-?"

"¡Gah!" Nicholas gritó. "¡No hagas eso! ¡Es lo mío!"

"Oh, entonces hay un límite de tiempo. Eso fue alrededor de… treinta segundos. Dudo que tengas tanta limitación."

"No… puedo detener el tiempo todo el tiempo que quiera… solo te di un poco del reloj, así que no podrías haber obtenido tanto poder de él…" Nicholas resumió.

"Supongo que sí. Sin embargo, me pregunto cómo lo desencadené." Comenzó a presionar la gema en su armadura solo para que nada sucediera. "Eh. ¿Hay un tiempo de recarga?"

"Tal vez. Solo le pusiste un poco… eh, pareces mucho más relajado ahora," señaló Nicholas.

"Ayuda que finalmente tenga algo para contrarrestarlo."

"Bueno, en ese caso…" Nicholas se acercó y tomó su reloj, quitando la suciedad de la parte posterior antes de volver a conectarlo a su chaleco y guardarlo en su bolsillo. Hizo clic en la corona y todo se detuvo.

'Me pregunto si puede verme,' pensó Nicholas para sí mismo. Mientras caminaba hacia el guerrero notó que el hombre grande con armadura temblaba. Con una última sacudida, volvió al movimiento fluido. Intentó hablar solo para que no se escuchara ningún sonido. Lo intentó de nuevo, solo para tener el mismo efecto.

Nicholas trató de indicar que no había sonido en el Tiempo de Estasis, demostrando aplaudiendo varias veces muy fuerte. El guerrero pareció captar la idea y asintió, y Nicholas volvió a presionar la corona, devolviéndoles a ambos el tiempo normal.

"Yo… ¿entré en tu estasis de tiempo?" Preguntó.

"Aparentemente sí. Felicidades señor; ¡ahora tienes poderes para detener el tiempo!" Nicholas extendió su mano para sacudir la del guerrero, entonces un pensamiento cruzó por su mente. "¿Cómo te llamas, de todos modos? No creo que hayamos preguntado nunca."

"Ah, eso es correcto. Creo que esta puede ser una de las pocas veces que nunca me he presentado de una manera aceptablemente dramática. Sin embargo, creo que mereces un simple apretón de manos," dijo mientras agarraba firmemente la mano de Nicholas. "Es Gilgamesh."

Nicholas se estremeció e hizo una mueca cuando su mano fue fuertemente apretada por el guerrero. "Encantado de conocerte," jadeó. Cuando Gilgamesh soltó la mano de Nicholas, la sacudió para intentar devolverle el sentimiento. "Como probablemente habrás descubierto, soy Nicholas, y este-" señaló a su cabeza, "-es Michael. Michael dice 'hola'," hubo un momento de silencio mientras Nicholas escuchaba la respuesta de Michael. "No, no voy a repetir eso a Gilgamesh."

"Puedo arriesgarme a adivinar," dijo Gilgamesh. "Nicholas, es un placer conocerte. Y Michael, jódete también, mancha de mierda psicópata." Había una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro todo el tiempo, haciendo que las palabras y el tono chocaran.

"Em… tú también. De todos modos, los demás probablemente nos estén esperando. Deberíamos regresar antes de que piensen que nos matamos." Bromeó Nicholas, pero el miedo era legítimo.

"Buen pensamiento. Me gustaría escuchar tu historia, y ciertamente no me importa echar un vistazo al flanco de Celestia. Aunque honestamente, Luna es más mi tipo."

Nicholas no pudo evitar darle a Gilgamesh una mirada divertida. "¿De dónde vino eso?"

"Yo queriendo aligerar el estado de ánimo… y también obtener una reacción de ti."

Un momento de silencio siguió a esta simple confesión. Luego, como un interruptor, Nicholas se echó a reír.

"Oh, hombre… ¡realmente me harás ir allí! Que gracioso." Nicholas cambió su 'Acento Inglés Apropiado' por un 'Acento Hic', fallando miserablemente.

"Me alegra que pienses eso. Además, solo porque era una broma no significa que no estaba hablando en serio. Vamos," dijo mientras caminaba hacia el grupo, sonriendo mientras atrapaba a Nicholas haciendo otra expresión de desconcierto.

Después de un momento de caminata pacífica, Gilgamesh escuchó pasos corriendo detrás de él. Se giró justo a tiempo para recibir una bota en la cabeza.

"¡SI TOCAS A LUNA, TE PATEARE EL CULO!" Le gritó Nicholas en la cara, después de haberse subido encima del guerrero después de que este cayera al suelo.

Gilgamesh lo miró por un momento antes de reírse. "¡Es bueno saber que tenemos los mismos gustos! Y no te preocupes, estoy más por tratar de cortejar a mi propia Luna. Puedes tenerla aquí. Estoy seguro de que te lo has ganado."

Nicholas lentamente se bajó de Gilgamesh, mirándolo todo el tiempo. "Bien. Está bien. Muy bien."

Mientras los dos caminaban hacia el grupo, Nicholas murmuró algo a Gilgamesh.

"Solo no la toques."

* * *

**LUNA**

Simplemente estaba volando de regreso a Canterlot, después de haber tenido un largo día. Simplemente dormí unas horas antes de que Discord escapara y me desperté nuevamente, y comencé a sentirlo.

A la mitad de la rutina pausada de 'deslizamiento, aleteo, deslizamiento' que recordaba de la tontería, escuché un sonido familiar.

Disparo de firma de Nicholas.

Había dos razones disponibles para que esto sucediera. Uno, Nicholas le estaba mostrando a un poni cómo disparar su arma, como lo hizo por mí hace tantos años. Dos, Michael había sido liberado y estaba disparando algo o alguien. Tres, Nicholas había encontrado un oponente que lo amenazaba a él o a alguien más y estaba tratando de defenderlos.

'_¡Por favor, que sea lo primero, o al menos lo último!'_ Pensé mientras buscaba la dirección del ruido.

* * *

Después de varios minutos de ruidos fuertes y sucesos extraños, creo que encontré el área donde estaba teniendo lugar la batalla. También había decidido que era una batalla porque había explosiones. Michael no podía hacer explosiones, por lo que yo sabía.

Además, la pelea había estado sucediendo en el otro lado del bosque, más cerca de Ponyville, mientras yo estaba casi en Canterlot. Esto me obligó a tomar mucho más tiempo del que quería pasar simplemente para llegar allí, incluso a toda velocidad, lo que no era todo su potencial, ya que había estado volando todo este tiempo.

Cuando llegué allí, encontré algo peculiar.

La mitad de la Guardia Real estaba en un pequeño sendero que conducía a través de Everfree, Celestia y Twilight estaban con ellos, pero Nicholas, o Michael, no se encontraban en ninguna parte. Esto me asustó y me alivió al mismo tiempo. Si solo estuvieran parados allí, Michael no podría estar causando demasiados problemas. Pero al mismo tiempo, ¿dónde estaba Nicholas?

"¡Hermana!" Grité desde mi posición elevada. "¡Escuché una pelea y me apresuré tan rápido como pude!" Al tocar tierra, la cara de Celestia no cambió de su expresión de sorpresa.

"Luna, ¿qué haces aquí? ¡Debes estar exhausta!" Noté que mi respiración era profunda y laboriosa, pero seguí adelante; por Nick.

"Estoy bien, hermana. ¿Dónde está Nicholas?" Eché un vistazo rápido a la zona que nos rodeaba, buscando el bípedo envuelto en el follaje, o cualquier indicación de hacia dónde podría haber ido.

"Está hablando con el guerrero, en este momento," respondió Celestia simplemente, mirando en la dirección que supuestamente iban.

Comencé a caminar en la dirección antes mencionada, solo para ser detenida por una pequeña pezuña morada.

"Nicholas quería estar en privado," explicó Twilight.

"-Después de que me presentó a su hija, Skyrender. Ella era bastante genial, aunque un poco tímida. Para ser honesto, creo que él quería que yo fuera su compañero para que tuviéramos un descendiente aún más poderoso, pero ninguno de nosotros era del otro tipo y decidimos ser amigos. No creo que el ADN humano y el dragón se hubieran mezclado de todos modos."

"¡Hombre! ¡Deberías haber ido por ella! Parece una dragón bastante dulce." Nicholas respondió a lo que luego descubriría que era la historia épica que era Gilgamesh y la Hija del Rey Dragón Crimsonwing (pendiente de patente).

"Seré honesto, ella era muy linda, y probablemente es una bomba ahora, pero realmente solo he tenido ojos para… ¡oh, hola, Luna!"

Nicholas se quedó en silencio ante esto, mirando al guerrero mientras se acercaban al pequeño ejército y sus líderes… y Twilight.

"¡Nicholas!" Exclamé, acercándome al humano, dándole un ligero abrazo antes de mirarlo a los ojos. "¿Estás bien? ¿Michael está bajo control? ¿Cuáles fueron esas explosiones?" Pregunté rápido, sin darle tiempo para responder.

"¡Luna!" Gritó, deteniendo mi ataque con un chillido. "Estoy bien y Michael está encerrado… por ahora."

"Guau," comenzó el humano alto, llamando mi atención. "No estabas bromeando. Nunca he visto que mi versión de Luna sea tan cariñosa con nadie más que con su hermana. Realmente tuviste suerte en el departamento de novias."

Miré fijamente al guerrero, una expresión horrorizada reemplazó a mi expresión preocupada.

"¿¡Perdóneme!? ¡¿El departamento de _qué_?!" Preguntó Celestia, con enojo y sorpresa evidentes en su tono.

Miré al guerrero, que simplemente cambió entre mirarme a mí, a mi hermana y a Nicholas.

"¿Quieres decir que no lo sabías?" Finalmente le preguntó a Celestia. Antes de que cualquier poni pudiera responder, corrió hacia el borde del claro, agarró y levantó un árbol caído, y lo dejó cerca del resto de la Guardia Real. "Oh, esto va a ser deliciosamente incómodo," dijo en tono tonto mientras se sentaba. Luego se quitó el protector de la cara, mostrando su sonrisa, y sacó un cubo de palomitas de maíz de… algún lugar. "¡Todos tomen asiento y disfruten del espectáculo!" Exclamó mientras se metía el primer puñado en la boca.

'_Voy a matarlo,'_ pensé con amargura.

"Celestia, cálmate; ¡no es lo que piensas!" Nicholas trató de evitar la tormenta, fallando cuando la melena de mi hermana se incendió y estalló en un infierno de ira.

Celestia, la amante de El Visage, mantuvo una cara tranquila durante su despotricación, intensificando el miedo en las caras de Nicholas y yo.

"Nicholas, has sido nuestro enemigo desde el principio, destruyendo vidas con Discord, convirtiendo a Sombra en un psicópata, desatando varios horrores en nuestro mundo para los que obviamente no estábamos preparados; y de alguna manera has cortejado a mi hermana."

Hubo varios momentos de silencio antes de que Nicholas levantara un dedo.

"En realidad, ese fue Michael."

Entonces todo fue al Tártaro… por segunda vez en ese día, como me han dicho.

"**¡TE MATARÉ!**" Celestia gritó.

"¡Woohoo! El verdadero amor versus los familiares sobreprotectores, ¡estos nunca envejecen! ¡Tomando todas las apuestas, ponis!" Gritó el guerrero mientras se metía más palomitas de maíz en la boca.

Lamentablemente, algunos de los guardias le dieron bits al guerrero, diciéndole de qué lado esperan prevalecer.

"**¡VEN AQUÍ, PEQUEÑA MIERDA!**" Ladró Celestia, haciendo sonar mis tímpanos, y pasé varios siglos usando la Voz Real de Canterlot.

"Celestia." Dije casi en un susurro, en comparación con el grito de mi hermana. "Cálmate."

"¡Vamos Luna! ¡Defiende a tu amado!"

Le gruñí por un momento antes de darme cuenta de que tenía razón y rápidamente me teletransporté frente a mi hermana.

"**¡MUEVETE, LUNA! ¡NO TE DEJARÉ ROBAR POR ESTE CRIMINAL!"**

"**¡NO ES UN CRIMINAL, HERMANA, ES UNA VÍCTIMA! ¡MICHAEL ES EL MONSTRUO, NO NICHOLAS!"**

"**¡APARTATE!"**

Antes de poder suplicarle más, encontré mi flanco encerrado en su aura dorada y fui empujada a un lado. No fue duro, pero me conmovió, y desafortunadamente tropecé con algo y comencé a caer. En lugar de golpear el suelo, caí en algo mucho más suave.

"Ow… ¿estás bien Luna?"

Me volví y vi que Nicholas se había puesto en el camino y aterricé sobre él. Encontré mi rostro calentándose a pesar de mí mismo. "S-Sí. Nicholas, no tenías que hacer eso. Apenas me habría magullado esa caída."

"Un moretón es un moretón." Puso su cabeza contra la mía antes de ayudarme a levantarme y mirar a Celestia, cara a cara.

"Oye, vamos, Celly; ¡dales la oportunidad de explicarse!" Llamó el guerrero. "Además, ¡quiero saber cómo sucedió esto también!"

Celestia estudió el rostro de Nicholas en busca de engaño o cobardía. Al no encontrar ninguno, ella cedió.

"Pueden explicarse ustedes mismos." Todas las partes suspiraron de alivio. "Pero, si me parece insatisfactorio, Nicholas será desterrado al sol por toda la eternidad y Luna tendrá un siglo de espera en la luna," finalizó Celestia, causando que los dos tragásemos con miedo.

"Bueno… comenzó cuando fui capturada por Discord y Nicholas," comencé a decir, siendo detenida por Celestia.

"¿Entonces es algún tipo de síndrome de Stockhoof?" Preguntó.

"¡Oh! ¡Esa es una manera perfecta de comenzar un romance!" Comentó el guerrero, recibiendo una mirada de Nicholas.

"Oh, ¿¡podrías callarte!?" Gritó.

"Absolutamente no, estoy ordeñando esto por todo lo que vale."

"Pene," murmuró Nicholas por lo bajo.

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras esperaba la réplica de los humanos blindados, pero él no dio nada, así que respondí a Celestia. "No, él fue el único que apreció mi noche; y, una o dos noches después, me mostró cómo colocar las estrellas correctamente, permitiendo la astrología y la astronavegación actuales. ¡Sin él, nunca habríamos encontrado el Reino Grifón antes de que atacaran nuestras propias tierras! " Le informé. Parecía sorprendida por esto, probablemente suponiendo que hubiera pensado en el cielo nocturno actual por mi cuenta.

"Ah, el amor nacido bajo las estrellas. Ahora eso _es_ romántico."

Me volví a mirar al guerrero de nuevo solo para sorprenderme de que su expresión pareciera completamente sincera. Incluso suspiró de una manera que no habría sonado fuera de lugar por una potra enamorada.

"Oh, por favor continúa, no te preocupes por mí."

"Habían pasado un par de noches desde que llegué a Equestria, y Luna era mi única amiga, además de Discord, que ahora sé que no era mi amigo," explicó Nicholas. "Una noche soñé con un pueblo. Luna fue la que me mostró este pueblo. Al día siguiente me llevo a esa ciudad, viendo que Discord solo me estaba usando para causar caos y no ayudar a la libertad. Me dijo que ustedes dos usarían a sus súbditos como conejillos de indias para una cadena de virus, y ahora miro a mi alrededor con alivio de que no lo hicieron."

"'¿C-Conejillos de indias'? ¿'Virus'? ¿De dónde posiblemente obtendrías una idea así?" Preguntó Celestia, completamente horrorizada ante la mera mención de tal cosa.

"Me mostró una visión de una Equestria donde eso realmente estaba sucediendo, aunque no tenía idea de que era una dimensión diferente entonces. No tenía idea de que existían dimensiones diferentes, y sentí que… Luna me había mentido." Me miró con vergüenza antes de darse la vuelta.

"Oh, Nicholas," le dije, colocando una pezuña sobre su hombro para consolarlo.

"Solo más tarde conocí a un ser de ese universo que me explicó la situación. Su nombre era-"

"Némesis."

Todos se volvieron para mirar al guerrero, que había dejado de comer y ahora simplemente se sentaba con una mirada casi aterradora.

"¿Lo conoces?" Nicholas preguntó.

"Es un amigo cercano mío. Nos hemos ayudado mutuamente. ¿Entonces quieres decirme que Discord te mostró visiones de lo que hizo Ellura para convencerte de luchar contra las princesas aquí?"

"Em… ¿sí?" Respondió Nicholas con nerviosismo.

El cubo de palomitas de maíz prácticamente explotó cuando colapsó bajo su agarre. Por un momento no hubo ruido.

"¿Twilight?"

"Em… ¿s-sí, señor?"

"¿Puedes ir a buscar a tus amigos? Necesito tener una… _charla_ con cierto draconequus."

"S-Seguro," dijo Twilight, asustada, antes de teletransportarse a Ponyville para reunir a sus amigas.

Durante unos buenos minutos, nadie se movió, dando tiempo para que Twilight reapareciera con sus amigas, los Elementos, a cuestas.

"Oh… mi…" tartamudeó Fluttershy, mirando la intimidante figura blindada.

El guerrero respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. Creo que lo escuché murmurar 'Sé como el agua' en voz baja. Cuando abrió los ojos, su expresión se había suavizado, aunque no hasta el punto que había sido antes.

"Me disculpo por asustarte. Y por forzarte esto. Sin embargo, tengo que saber cómo Discord pudo conocer otras dimensiones, especialmente una que podría usar contra Nicholas. Así que me temo que voy a necesitar que uses los Elementos de la Armonía para liberarlo temporalmente de su prisión y poder interrogarlo."

"_¡¿QUÉ?!_" Gritó Twilight, la sorpresa clara en su voz.

"Me escuchaste." El guerrero fulminó con la mirada a Twilight, silenciándola al instante. "Entiendo que no es algo que quieras hacer. Tampoco es algo que quiera hacer, pero tengo que saberlo. Por lo que puedo decir, ningún ser ha tenido conocimiento de ningún evento fuera de su propio universo, sin viajar a otros o ser contado por otros viajeros. Necesito respuestas."

"P-Pero, ¡estás hablando de _Discord_!"

"¡En efecto! ¡Me niego a permitir esto!" Celestia se unió.

"¡Como yo!" Agregué.

Pareció vacilar por un momento antes de ponerse de pie a su masiva altura.

_¡Dios mío, él es grande!_

"Bueno… hay una alternativa posible. Nicholas, ¿no supongo que tú o Michael saben cómo encontró esta información?"

"Lo siento, pero no tengo idea. Y tampoco Michael; sin embargo, para ser sincero, si lo supiera, probablemente no le importaría."

"Entonces me temo que solo hay una opción abierta para mí."

"¡Absolutamente no-!" Celestia comenzó, solo para que el guerrero la interrumpiera.

"Te prometo que no escapará. Pongo mi vida en juego y mi misma libertad. Si de alguna manera lograra huir, lo rastrearé implacablemente hasta que vuelva a ser encarcelado."

Todos se sorprendieron ante esa respuesta, no solo por las palabras sino también porque parecía completamente genuino.

Celestia se detuvo por un momento antes de recuperar la compostura. "¿Y quién eres tú para prometer tal cosa? Cualquier ser puede hacer tal afirmación, entonces, ¿quién eres tú para hacerme creerlo?"

"Bueno, su nombre es-" comenzó Nicholas.

"Ah, ah, ah, deja las presentaciones a los profesionales, por favor."

"'¿Profesionales?'" Murmuré.

Desenganchó su arma de su espalda, girándola por un momento antes de sostenerla frente a él. Inexplicablemente, una música comenzó a sonar.

[Youtube: Clash on the Big Bridge by Wingless Seraph]

"¡OBSERVAD MI GLORIA!" Comenzó y rápidamente golpeó el tronco en el que estaba sentado, enviándolo en el aire. "¡SOY EL COMBATE ENCARNADO! ¡MÁS FUERTE QUE LAS MONTAÑAS!" El tronco cayó y con un solo golpe lo partió limpiamente por la mitad. "¡MÁS AGRACIADO QUE EL OCÉANO!" Antes de que las piezas tocaran el suelo, usó su arma para tallarlas en la forma de las cutie marks de mí, mi hermana y todos los Elementos. "¡MÁS INTENSO QUE UN INFERNO!" Rápidamente lanzó una ráfaga de golpes y destrozó las esculturas en pedazos, nuevamente antes de que tocaran el suelo. "¡MÁS RÁPIDO QUE LOS VIENTOS!" Con un balanceo casi imperceptible, las piezas fueron enviadas lejos, más allá de donde las encontraríamos. Hizo girar su arma nuevamente antes de arrojarla dramáticamente al suelo. "¡AQUELLOS QUE ADORAN AL MAL Y POSAN SU MIRADA SOBRE ESTA BUFANDA ROJA, TEMBLARAN! ¡PORQUE SOY EL PRIMERO! ¡EL UNICO!" Hizo girar su arma nuevamente antes de sostenerla detrás de él y adoptar una pose dramática. "¡EL PODEROSO _GILGAMESH_!"

Nuevamente, sin explicación, una serie de brillantes flechas de neón aparecieron y lo apuntaron. Encima de ellos, nuevamente en colores neón, estaba el mensaje "¡Este tipo es totalmente increíble!". Las palabras y las flechas desaparecieron solo para ser reemplazadas por una explosión de fuego detrás de él. Las llamas pronto se arreglaron para deletrear "¡AWWWWW YEAAAAAH, BABY!"

Todos miramos en estado de shock total. Ni siquiera podía formar un solo pensamiento en respuesta a todo.

"Tan… asombroso," murmuró Rainbow Dash.

"Eh. Nunca antes había sucedido eso," dijo mientras las letras ardientes desaparecían. "Por lo general, solo tengo una planta rodadora."

"Tú… ¿quieres decir que en realidad no _esperabas_ eso…?" Twilight dijo.

"¡Oh, ahí está!" La interrumpió. Efectivamente, una planta rodadora pasó, solo para desaparecer detrás del follaje.

"¿De dónde vendría una planta rodadora?" Preguntó Twilight, cuestionando cosas que no debería volver a hacer.

"Me he entrenado en muchas artes," comenzó Gilgamesh, tomando una pose más reservada, pero no menos dramática. "Recientemente comencé a estudiar uno que es extremadamente difícil de dominar, pero los resultados son extremadamente gratificantes. Se llama… Pinkie Pie."

Pinkie se rió, ahora saliendo de detrás del guerrero, a pesar de que varios ponis, la mayoría de ellos detrás del guerrero, lo habían estado observando, sin darle la oportunidad de ponerse detrás de él, sin que se dieran cuenta. "¡Ese es mi nombre!" Dijo ella.

"En efecto. Y el nombre de varias yeguas rosadas idénticas en todo el multiverso, todas equipadas con una sonrisa que desafía el sol de Celestia en términos de luminosidad."

"Si no supiera mejor, diría que tienes algo por Pinkie," le susurró Nicholas a Gilgamesh, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

"Bueno, obviamente _no_ lo sabes mejor. Me refería a su habilidad para alegrar el día de cualquiera."

Nicholas hizo una mueca de comprensión, alejándose lentamente de Gilgamesh. "Ya veo."

"Bueno, por divertido que fuera, es hora de que preparemos el interrogatorio. ¿Dónde está Discord ahora mismo?"

"Actualmente se dirige a Canterlot. ¿Qué planeas hacerle?" Le dijo Celestia.

"Llévarlo a un lugar donde no haya nadie que se asuste por su liberación. En algún lugar en el desierto. ¿Alguna sugerencia?"

Los Elementos de la Armonía y las dos princesas nos metimos en un grupo. Hubo fuertes susurros y algunas palabras al azar murmuradas por Pinkie. Los ocho salimos del grupo para mirar al guerrero.

"Nos hemos decidido por Badlands, al suroeste de nuestra posición actual." Celestia, aparentemente el portavoz de nuestro grupo, dijo a Gilgamesh.

"Suficientemente bueno para mí. Y Nicholas, por supuesto que vendrás."

"¿Qué?" Preguntó el manipulador del tiempo con una cara de sorpresa.

"Alguien con tus habilidades debería ser capaz de evitar que intente cualquier cosa. Discord puede ser un tonto, pero no es un idiota, sabrá que no tiene ninguna posibilidad contra tus poderes."

"Supongo que estas en lo correcto. Estoy dentro," dijo Nicholas, ahora más neutral que cualquier otra cosa.

"Espera un momento, ¿por qué estás incluso frente a nosotros ahora? ¿No estabas aterrorizado por él antes?" Preguntó Twilight.

"Nicholas compartió conmigo algunas cosas, incluyendo algo que podría usar para destruirlo si intentara hacerme lo mismo. Fue suficiente para ganar mi confianza," explicó Gilgamesh.

"Sabes, me acabo de dar cuenta de que tienes una manera de destruirme, ¡pero no sé cómo vencerte!" Exclamó Nicholas, alejándose unos pasos del guerrero.

"¿No confías en mí?"

"¿Me has dado una razón, además de arrojarme a través de un árbol?"

"Eso es de 'golpearte a través de un árbol porque pensé que podrías intentar matar a Twilight'. Pero, supongo que tienes razón. Ayúdame con este recado y te prestaré un poco de poder."

Un momento de pensamiento cruzó la cara de Nicholas antes de extender su mano hacia Giglamesh. "Te conseguiste un tra-" que posteriormente fue eliminada del aire por una pezuña azul marino.

"Nicholas tiene suficiente poder con su habilidad para detener el tiempo, no necesita más, o podría ir a su cabeza," le dije en un tono 'esto es final'.

Una vez que Nicholas se saco la pezuña de la cabeza, le dijo a Gilgamesh 'encuéntrame después de la batalla'. Lo golpeé de nuevo, haciendo que volviera a frotar el lugar y me lanzara una mirada suplicante. Para ser honesta, casi caigo, pero no se lo dije.

"Discutiremos el asunto después. Por ahora, movamos esa estatua."

* * *

**EL BADLANDS**

Horas después, Discord encarcelado se sentó en la cima de una montaña en las tierras secas y áridas de Badlands. Gilgamesh estaba parado frente a él, con los seis Elementos que rodeaban la estatua. Nicholas se paró al lado del guerrero y las princesas los flanquearon a ambos (con Luna al lado que Nicholas estaba, por supuesto).

"No sé si puedes verme, pero sé que puedes oírme, así que déjame decirte esto: estás rodeado de los Elementos de la Armonía, las Princesas y tu antiguo 'Campeón', así que no intentes nada. Tengo algunas preguntas para ti, a saber, cómo pudiste averiguar sobre la versión de Equestria con Ellura. Vas a darme una respuesta honesta o las cosas se pondrán feas."

Por supuesto, no hubo respuesta. Miró a las seis yeguas.

"Hazlo."

Las seis yeguas comenzaron a enfocarse en su elemento específico, canalizando su poder hacia el Elemento de la Magia, Twilight Sparkle. Twilight luego usó la magia acumulada para formar un hechizo que destrabaría el Discord actualmente atrapado. Una vez que el hechizo maduró en la mente de Twilight, lo lanzó sobre la estatua que actualmente era Discord.

Y, por supuesto, era un arcoíris.

La estatua comenzó a resquebrajarse y desmoronarse hasta que se reveló el Espíritu del Caos, desencadenando un fuerte gemido cuando se quebró en el cuerpo de formas que no deberían ser posibles (como girar la cabeza 360 grados).

"Uf, nunca me acostumbraré a eso. Me gustaría encontrar al poni que dijo que la ropa de cama de piedra es buena para tu espalda," murmuró mientras estiraba el brazo. Rompió su garra y un sombrero de fruta apareció en la cabeza de Gilgamesh.

"¡Discord!" Celestia gritó. Gilgamesh simplemente se quitó el protector facial, agarró una manzana y comenzó a comer, su expresión no cambió ni un poco mientras lo hizo.

"Oh, eres _tú_. ¿No tienes un pastel que comer o algo así?" Dijo Discord, obviamente no contento de ver a la diarca solar.

"¡POR QUE TU-!" Celestia comenzó solo para que Gilgamesh levantara su mano y la detuviera.

"Él solo está tratando de hacernos perder el enfoque. Ahora bien, Discord, ¿qué tal esa respuesta que quiero?"

"¿Porque tendría que decírtelo? Simplemente me vas a poner de nuevo en piedra si respondo," respondió, chasqueando la pata y haciendo que brotaran girasoles de los oídos de Luna.

Nicholas extendió la mano y sacó una de las semillas de la flor, masticándola por un momento, antes de escupirla. "Demasiado crudo." Luna lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Oh, mira, ¡todavía no has perdido tu sentido del humor! Tenía miedo de que te hubieras convertido en un fideo mojado cuando cambiaste de lado."

"_Nunca_ estuve de tu lado, me hiciste creer que lo _estaba,_" replicó enojado.

"Creo que Michael no estaría de acuerdo," se burló Discord.

"¡Bueno, él no está aquí ahora mismo!"

"Puedo arreglar eso," dijo el Draconequus amenazadoramente, poniendo sus dedos en posición para chasquearlos, pero Nicholas fue más rápido en el sorteo, deteniendo el tiempo y corriendo hacia Discord, alejando sus dedos uno del otro y manteniéndolos allí. Nicholas luego reanudó el tiempo.

"C-Cómo lo hiciste-" cuestionó Discord.

"Aprendí de los mejores," respondió Nicholas, "o del peor."

"¡Tú! ¡Después de todo lo que hice por ti!"

"¡Significas _todo_ lo que me hiciste!"

"¡SUFICIENTE!" Gritó Gilgamesh, captando la atención de todos. "Discord, si me contestas, te prometo que recibirás una recompensa a cambio," dijo mientras mordía una naranja.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Gritaron todos los demás.

"¿Oh? ¿Y que sería eso?"

"Es una sorpresa."

"¿Qué tipo de-?"

"Si te lo dijera, ya no sería una sorpresa, ¿verdad?"

"¡AHORA ESPERA UN MIN-!" Luna comenzó.

"Bueno, no hay mucho que contar. Acabo de llegar a ese pequeño frasco. Parecía tan maravillosamente caótico, ¡simplemente no podía dejarlo solo! Y después de recibir ese mensaje de ese proyecto de ciencia ambulante, decidí echar un vistazo. Y, he aquí, otro universo, otra Equestria, una con algunas de las cosas más repugnantes imaginables que se llevan a cabo justo debajo del hocico de Celly de esa versión, ¡e incluso con su apoyo desconocido! Sabía que era demasiado bueno para no usarlo en caso de que mi Campeón necesitara un poco… de persuasión."

"Estás _malditamente_ enfermo, ¡¿lo sabías?!" Gritó Nicholas en la cara de Discord.

"¿Eso es todo? ¿Solo una oportunidad?" Preguntó Gilgamesh.

"Me temo que sí. Lo siento si estabas esperando más. Ahora bien, ¿sobre esa recompensa?"

"Por supuesto. De hecho, tengo bastantes cosas que darte, y solo quiero explicarte por qué te las estoy dando. Verás, disfruto de un cuento bien hecho y, en mi opinión, una buena aventura generalmente requiere un gran villano para preparar las cosas. Y, según mis estándares, eres uno de los mejores. ¿Sabes por qué?"

"Oh por favor, continúa. La adulación te llevará a _todas partes_." Discord respondió, golpeando con sus pestañas al guerrero.

"Como verás, no es porque realmente sepa cómo pasar un buen rato. No es porque seas tan bueno manipulando a otros y haciendo planes, aunque esas cosas ciertamente contribuyen a ello. Para mí, hay una cosa que hace un buen villano. **Te hacen odiar sus tripas podridas y te dan ganas de verlos perder.**" Terminó en un tono extremadamente oscuro y amenazante.

"¿Q-Qué?"

"_¡TOKI WO TOMARE!"_

Mientras gritaba esa frase, la gema en su armadura se iluminó y el mundo se detuvo de repente. Nicholas observó al guerrero tomar una pose extraña antes de que se iluminara. Un momento después fue reemplazado por una gran figura de ocho brazos con armadura diferente, pero no había duda de que era Gilgamesh.

A pesar de la falta de sonido, desató un temible grito de batalla (o al menos lo intentó) y, después de indicar a Nicholas que se moviera, desató una ráfaga de golpes rápidos como un rayo sobre el draconequus congelado. Las indicaciones de fuerza sobre su cuerpo le dijeron a Nicholas que a Discord iba a dolerle mucho cuando se detuviera. El guerrero detuvo su asalto justo antes de que la gema se quedara sin energía.

Las yeguas estaban sorprendidas y confundidas cuando vieron a esta nueva figura que reemplazaba a Gilgamesh, así como a Discord que salía volando de la montaña como si le hubieran disparado con un cañón. El guerrero extendió una de sus muchas manos hacia Discord y la gema en su armadura irradió un color diferente, causando que el draconequus de alguna manera fuera atraído hacia él. Justo antes de chocar con él, Gilgamesh retiró los brazos, listo para otro golpe.

"_¡DORARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA!_" Gritó mientras desataba otra ráfaga de golpes sobre su desventurada víctima. "_**¡DORA!**_" Con un último grito golpeó a Discord en la montaña, haciendo que se sacudiera por la fuerza y creara un gran cráter. Gilgamesh luego levantó una de sus manos antes de apretarla en un puño, que luego irradió poder. Nicholas detuvo el tiempo justo antes de que el puño de Gilgamesh entrara en contacto con Discord para el golpe final. Luego procedió a llevar a cada uno de los Elementos de la Armonía por la montaña, lo que tomó varias horas desde su punto de vista. Cuando llegó a las princesas, las metió en su estasis, indicándoles que las teletransportaran a la base de la montaña, donde estaban las otras seis. Una vez que estuvieron todos en la base de la montaña, reanudó el tiempo.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver que después del golpe, como lo demostró el 'boom' masivo que venía de la cumbre, la montaña se dividió por la mitad antes de desmoronarse.

"¿¡Q-Qué!?" Luna exclamó mientras trataba de asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo. "¿Tenía tanto poder?"

Antes de que alguien pudiera responder, se abrió un agujero en la realidad detrás de ellos. Volando Discord, alto en el aire, claramente luciendo peor por el desgaste. Cuando llegó al vértice de su arco y comenzó a caer, Gilgamesh salió disparado y una vez más comenzó a golpearlo con un puñetazo, forzándolo aún más hacia arriba.

"_¡ARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARI!_" Gritó antes de detenerse y tirar de uno de sus puños. "_**¡ARRIVEDERCI!**_" Gritó cuando golpeó, desatando otra explosión de fuerza mientras se conectaba. Cuando el Espíritu del Caos se perdió de vista, Gilgamesh aterrizó, deteniéndose un momento antes de romperse el cuello y girarse para mirar a su atónita audiencia.

"Y eso es lo que obtienes cuando usas la difícil situación de un amigo mío para lastimar a otros," dijo simplemente. Un momento después, Discord cayó al suelo detrás de él, levantando una gran nube de arena. "Apedrearlo."

Los Elementos de la Armonía quedaron aturdidos por un momento más antes de comprender lo que se les pedía. Luego volvió a enfocar su poder, aunque de manera menos constante, y envió otro arcoíris contra el draconequus para llevarlo de vuelta a un estado similar al anterior.

"Cómo… cómo… ¡_Golpeaste una montaña_ en la nada! ¡¿_Cómo_?!" Exclamó Nicholas.

"Oh, eso no es nada. Eso es probablemente alrededor del… diez, quince… definitivamente no más del veinte por ciento de mi poder total."

Se hizo el silencio, con las diez mandíbulas en el suelo, se acordó que Discord estaba en el suelo porque toda su cara estaba allí, pero el punto sigue en pie.

"¿Y lo hiciste solo por lo que Discord le hizo a Michael?" Preguntó Celestia, todavía sorprendida.

"Bueno, principalmente porque usó el sufrimiento de otra persona para su beneficio, pero eso también. No tolero ese tipo de cosas, especialmente cuando se hace con mis amigos."

"Es bueno saber que piensas en mí como un amigo," dijo Nicholas, un fantasma de una sonrisa presente más allá de su sorpresa y asombro.

"Bueno, necesitamos conseguir a este idiota. Y necesito cumplir algunas promesas antes de irme. El primero fue para Discord," dijo mientras regresaba a su forma anterior con un destello.

"¿Huh?"

"Bueno, prometí que obtendría algo por su problema. La paliza que le acabo de entregar, iba a hacerla sin importar lo que dijera."

Antes de que alguien pudiera interrogarlo, se acercó a Celestia y le susurró al oído. Su rostro pronto se volvió sorprendido. "¿De Verdad? ¿Fluttershy?" Preguntó ella.

"Funcionó en mi dimensión. Y varias otras," le aseguró.

"Ya veo. Bueno, por ahora, deberíamos llevar a Discord de regreso a Canterlot. ¿Si pudiera, señor Gilgamesh?"

"Sería un placer, su Majestad," respondió mientras cortaba un gran agujero en el aire antes de recoger el Discord ahora encarcelado. Saltó dentro y el resto lo siguió, Nicholas se detuvo para echar un último vistazo a la montaña ahora desaparecida.

"¿Y me tenía _miedo_?" Murmuró. Luego se volvió y saltó junto con todos los demás.

* * *

**A SOLO QUINCE METROS, SOBRE UNA PEQUEÑA SUBIDA EN EL DESIERTO ESTERIL**

"Este es un nuevo desarrollo, debemos informar a la reina."

"Cierto."

Dos brillantes equinos negros parecidos a insectos volaron lejos de la pequeña colina, hacia la mencionada 'reina'.

"Ella estará muy contenta con nosotros."

"Muy complacida."

* * *

**CANTERLOT**

Gilgamesh, Luna y Nicholas se pararon en la sala del trono del Palacio de Canterlot, los Elementos de la Armonía y la princesa Celestia fueron al jardín para devolver la estatua de Discord al lugar que le corresponde. Nicholas se vuelve hacia Gilgamesh y le hace una pregunta simple.

"Entonces, ¿qué tal ese poder que me ibas a dar?" Nicholas recibió otro golpe de Luna. "¡Luna, vete a casa! ¡No eres tú cuando estás cansada!"

"Créeme, Luna, entiendo tu preocupación por tu pareja, el ego de tu novio aumenta a un tamaño superior al de Rainbow Dash, pero cuando se trata de tener poderes y armas para cualquier cantidad que otros consideren 'excesivo', hay un dicho que al me suscribí: 'Cuando lo necesitas y no lo tienes, estás cantando una melodía diferente,'" explicó Gilgamesh.

Luna miró a Gilgamesh por unos segundos antes de ceder. "Bien, pero cuando Nicholas se convierta en el próximo Sombra, ¡te estoy culpando!"

"Punto tomado, pero el hecho es que hay una cosa que me impide darlo ahora. Es un artículo. Y eso significa que cualquiera que lo tenga puede usarlo. Entonces, Nicholas, ¿tienes una manera de mantenerte alejado de Michael?"

"Necesitaría saber qué es, primero; pero, probablemente." Respondió Nicholas.

Gilgamesh suspiró. "Es una versión de mi token, los guantes Genji. Pero funcionan como algo más que una forma de convocarme. Son guanteletes que brindan defensa contra las armas y la magia y también te hacen inmune a las dolencias de estado Sapo y Paralizar. Y si él puede usar algo tuyo, quizás tenga que ponerme del lado de Luna en este caso."

"Yo… no creo que los use en toda su extensión. Se centra más en el ataque que en la defensa, ya ves." Nicholas explicó.

"Mm… lo siento, pero no puedo arriesgarme. Es pasivo, así que todo lo que tendría que hacer es usarlos. En cambio, te daré esto, por el momento, al menos." Extendió la mano y se concentró. Una luz brillante irradiaba de su palma, que se desvaneció como un medallón con la misma insignia en su bufanda y escudo. "Esto solo funciona para convocarme, por lo que no es totalmente inútil."

Nicholas extendió la mano y tomó el amuleto. "De cualquier manera, se agradece, buen amigo. Espero no tener que llamarte en el futuro. Aquí… Nicholas metió la mano en el bolsillo, inexplicablemente encontró un pequeño reloj de arena y se lo tendió a Gilgamesh. "Este es mi token."

"Sí, em… ya tengo eso. Un poco… caí sobre él y me deformé aquí…"

"Tú… ¿ya lo tienes?" Preguntó Nicholas, con el brazo ligeramente flojo. "Bueno, supongo que no hay necesidad de esto." Volvió a colocar el reloj de arena en su bolsillo y palmeó dicho bolsillo, encontrándolo vacío una vez más.

"Lo siento, tengo un poco de historia con que cosas extrañas me sucedan… incluso para los estándares de nosotros los Desplazados. Oh, eso me recuerda, creo que tengo algo que puedes usar," alcanzó detrás de él y sacó una carpeta. "Esto es de Auric Fulcrum, uno de los mejores en mi opinión. Léelo a tu gusto."

Nicholas tomó la carpeta. "Gracias. Me pondré a ello."

"Hay… una última cosa que puedo ofrecerte… No es algo que pueda hacer ahora, pero espero que sea pronto."

"¿Qué es?" Nicholas preguntó, con un toque de curiosidad en sus ojos.

"Yo… puedo, _puede_ ser la palabra clave aquí… tener una forma de tratar con Michael."

"¿¡QUÉ!?" Michael de repente tomó el control, pero Nicholas hizo un esfuerzo notable para empujarlo hacia abajo, eventualmente tuvo éxito después de varios momentos de lucha por el control.

"¡Yo… quiero que me noquees!" Gritó Nicholas. "¡No puedo, no puedo retenerlo por mucho más tiempo!"

"¡NUNCA SERÁS LIBERADO DE MÍ! ESTE ES MI CUERPO Y-!"

Nicholas o Michael, dependiendo de su punto de vista, luego se desplomaron en el suelo, fuera de combate, la cabeza de Gilgamesh ahora donde una vez estuvo su cabeza.

"Tú… ¿lo golpeaste en la cabeza?" Preguntó Luna.

"Creo que los métodos inesperados funcionan mejor," explicó. "¿Puedo decírtelo y puedes pasarlo?"

"Por supuesto. ¿Qué mensaje quieres que le diga cuando se despierte?" Luna miró el cuerpo desplomado, moviéndolo sutilmente a una posición más cómoda.

"Todavía no la tengo, pero estoy recuperando mis armas en mi mundo." Uno de ellos es la espada llamada 'Zantetsuken'. Puede cortar cualquier cosa, y quiero decir _cualquier_ cosa. Con el dominio adecuado, que tengo, puedo hacer que corte exactamente lo que quiero, y nada más."

"Todavía no veo qué tiene que ver esto con Michael."

"Cuando dije 'puede cortar cualquier cosa' no me refería solo a lo material. Puede cortar barreras en el tiempo y el espacio, puede cortar magia, puede cortar _ideas_. Lo que digo es que, literalmente, podría cortar a Michael del cuerpo de Nicholas."

"Tú… quieres decir…" Luna puso una pezuña en su boca, procesando todo lo que le habían dicho, y el resultado de tales acciones. "Señor Gilgamesh, personalmente estaría en deuda con usted si tuviera la amabilidad de encargarse de encontrar su arma y liberar a Nicholas del infierno que es 'Michael.'" Luna se inclinó ante Gilgamesh mientras decía esto, poniendo la cabeza tan baja que su cuerno casi tocaba el suelo.

"Entiendo, y estaría más que feliz de hacerlo, pero debemos tener en cuenta algunas cosas. En primer lugar, nunca antes había hecho esto. No tengo idea de lo que podría pasar. Puedo prometer que Nicholas no sufrirá daños, pero en cuanto a lo que le sucederá a Michael… podría destruirlo por completo, o podría darle su propio cuerpo lejos de Nicholas. No tengo idea, todo es posible."

Luna hizo una pausa para considerar esto. Por mucho que quisiera que su amante estuviera libre de esta maldición, no podía imaginar el daño que Michael podría hacer sin Nicholas para reinarlo.

"Y lo segundo, es si Nicholas quiere o no que se vaya."

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" La cabeza de Luna se alzó, mirando a Gilgamesh. "¿Qué Nicholas _quiere_ esto?"

"Mira, no sé lo suficiente sobre lo que está pasando aquí. Sé que Michael es violento, y sé que ha hecho cosas malas en el pasado. Lo que no sé es si él es directamente _malvado_. Si es así, estoy seguro de que Nicholas querrá que se vaya, pero si es violento y un poco egoísta… bueno, en mi dimensión y en varias otras, incluso, _Discord_ logró entregar una nueva hoja, al menos para algunos grados. Lo mismo podría ser posible para Michael y, para ser sincero, podría ser beneficioso para él tener a alguien en su cabeza que pueda vigilarlo."

"Puede que tengas razón… dejaré esa decisión a Nicholas," le dijo Luna. "Te agradezco tu ayuda con todo, Gilgamesh." Luna se inclinó una vez más, solo que esta vez, solo su cabeza se movió un poco.

"Fue un placer. Te lo prometo, Luna, si necesitas mi ayuda con Michael, iré corriendo. Nada me agradaría más que verte a ti y a Nicholas tener un final feliz."

Luna se sonrojó mientras evitaba el contacto visual. "Gracias."

"Y ahora, si me disculpas, necesito volver a mi propia dimensión y recuperar mi poder perdido. Y también ver si puedo cortejar mi propia versión de Luna."

"¿Qué?" Luna preguntó, sorprendida.

"Oye, eres una yegua deseable. No te preocupes, no es como si lo estuvieras engañando," explicó con un guiño. "¡Adiós, justa Señora de la Noche!"

Abrió un agujero con su arma y saltó dentro, cerrando el portal detrás de él.

El único pensamiento que pasó por la cabeza de Luna después de esto fue el siguiente:

'_Qué quiso decir con eso…'_

**Notas del Traductor:**

Crossover con Time Ticks on de Golden Script


	34. Chapter 34

**Cambios**

"Y, eh, eso es básicamente lo que sucedió, sus majestades," terminó Spitfire, ella y la yegua Guardia mirando nerviosamente a la hermana mayor.

Los ojos de Celestia se crisparon mientras miraba el arruinado Cloudsdale, la ira ardiendo justo debajo de la superficie de su rostro de control, antes de que finalmente respirara profundamente y suspirara.

"Gracias por su informe, señoras. Spitfire, Skyranger, por favor continúen ayudando a reconstruir la ciudad. Enviaremos un poco más de la Guardia Pegaso para ayudarlas una vez que regresemos a Canterlot."

"Gracias, su majestad." Ambas saludaron antes de volar para trabajar con los demás.

"Tia-" Luna comenzó después de que se fueron, solo para que su hermana la interrumpiera.

"Lo sé, Luna. Lo sé. No es su culpa. No puedo culparlo por las acciones de los demás." Ella suspiró. "Pero no hace que sea más fácil de tolerar."

"Pensar que este 'Ultros' tiene un aliado tan poderoso. Parecía nada más que una molestia antes, pero quizás deberíamos tomarlo más en serio."

"De hecho. Y todavía no hemos tenido noticias de Discord. Quizás… quizás ahora es el momento."

Luna pareció sorprendida. "Tia, ¿realmente lo crees? Entiendo tus planes para ella, y estoy de acuerdo en que ninguno estaría más calificado, pero este no es el tipo de cosas que se pueden forzar."

"Lo sé, Lulu, pero creo que está lista. Aunque creo que por seguridad también deberíamos estar preparados para algún tipo de ataque. Dudo que nuestros enemigos conozcan nuestros planes, pero también existe la mala posibilidad de que lo sepan."

Luna pensó por un momento antes de asentir. "De acuerdo. Haré que notifiquen a la Guardia Lunar que pueden ser necesarios para actuar en cualquier momento."

"Entonces vámonos. Es hora de ver si Equestria está lista para su cuarta princesa."

* * *

**Un Día Después**

Finalmente llegué a mi Equestria y suspiré contento. De alguna manera el aire olía diferente en mi propio universo. Era un olor al que también me había acostumbrado. Por capricho, decidí echar un vistazo a Ponyville desde las copas de los árboles del Everfree y noté una vista peculiar, pero no completamente inesperada: nubes de tormenta a cuadros sobre la pequeña ciudad. Eso solo podría significar una cosa.

_La cuenta regresiva para la Princesa Twilight ha comenzado._

Empecé a pensar en todos los chistes y bromas que podía hacer en la coronación cuando me di cuenta. Es decir, que Twilight había pasado por mucho recientemente. Siendo secuestrada por Ultros, siendo controlada por Melusine y atacando a sus amigas, el daño físico y emocional que debió haber sufrido por su renuente pelea conmigo. Y no podemos olvidar cómo ella me dejó ir tras mi arma en el museo sin tratar de detenerme. Suspiré.

_Tal vez, solo por esta vez, haré algo respetuoso. Algo agradable. Ella se lo merece._

Justo entonces algo apareció frente a mí, afortunadamente no me golpeó en la cara. Rápidamente lo agarré antes de que cayera al suelo, dándome cuenta de que era un reproductor de CD y una carta. Lo abrí y comencé a leer, sorprendido por lo que encontré.

**_Querido Gilgamesh,_**

**_Tengo entendido que hace años, una vez estabas preocupado por mí. Bueno, te puedo asegurar que estoy bien. Lo que también puedo asegurar es el gran intervalo de tiempo debido al multiverso, que probablemente se confundirá cuando digo la mayor parte de esto. Con suerte, la radio y el CD todavía están en una sola pieza, porque he estado escuchando que tu Vinyl y Octavia han estado escuchando Música Humana._**

**_Antes de preguntar cómo obtuve estos dos objetos, solo daré una pista: "Cuando te miras al espejo ves tú reflejo. Sin embargo, a veces, el reflejo no siempre eres tú."_**

**_Reproduce el CD, te encantará tanto como a mí._**

**_Rey del Silencio,_**

**_Pyramid Head_**

Sonreí. _Entonces PH realmente es uno de los buenos. Es bueno saber. Tal vez ya no necesite advertirle a nadie más sobre él. _Miré el reproductor de CD antes de tocar play._ Me pregunto qué me envió._

La música tardó un tiempo en comenzar, pero pronto reconocí la canción. Sonreí y me puse cómodo en la rama del árbol. Estaría aquí un rato.

[Youtube: Shine On You Crazy Diamond (Full Length: Parts I - IX) - Pink Floyd]

* * *

**Al Día Siguiente**

"Di algo, Princesa," Celestia le susurró a su protegido.

"Oh. Em…" Twilight tartamudeó antes de aclararse la garganta. "Hace poco, mi maestra y mentora, la Princesa Celestia, me envió a vivir a Ponyville. Ella me envió a estudiar la amistad, que es algo que realmente no me importaba demasiado." Se volvió hacia sus amigos y los hizo pasar. "Pero ahora, en un día como hoy, puedo decir honestamente que no estaría aquí si no fuera por las amistades que he hecho con todos ustedes. Cada uno de ustedes me enseñó algo sobre la amistad, y por eso, siempre estaré agradecida." Sus amigos sonrieron mientras las lágrimas de alegría brotaban de sus ojos. Twilight se volvió hacia la multitud de abajo. "Hoy me considero el poni más afortunado de Equestria. Gracias amigos. Gracias, a cada… poni…" se detuvo.

Las otras Princesas, sus amigas y toda la multitud se volvieron para mirar lo que su realeza más nueva estaba viendo y se congelaron.

En uno de los edificios más altos de Canterlot, aparte del palacio mismo, se encontraba Gilgamesh, apoyado casualmente contra el techo de la aguja puntiaguda, con el casco quitado y sujeto a su lado. Por un momento, simplemente se quedó allí parado antes de cambiar a una posición más erguida. Twilight y sus amigas, así como las Princesas, podían jurar que lo vieron sonriendo. Después de un momento, cambió su casco bajo el brazo antes de aplaudir lentamente. Mientras aceleraba, la multitud lentamente comenzó a unirse a él, pisoteando sus pezuñas. Pronto estaban vitoreando como antes. El guerrero volvió a colocarse el casco sobre la cabeza antes de abrir otro portal. Con un gesto casual, desapareció en la Grieta.

Twilight sonrió antes de hablar de nuevo. "¡Gracias a todos! ¡Todos ustedes me han hecho quien soy este día! ¡Muchas gracias!"

Cuando la multitud volvió a rugir de aprobación, Celestia miró a su alumna con un orgullo ilimitado. Luego volvió a mirar el lugar donde había estado el guerrero y cerró los ojos antes de suspirar.

_Seré honesta, Gilgamesh. Realmente no me gustas. Todavía no he perdonado realmente lo que has hecho en el pasado. Pero…_

Abrió los ojos y volvió a mirar a Twilight, que estaba bañada por el cariño de sus amigos y familiares.

_Ahora puedo decir que confío en ti._

* * *

Durante el mes siguiente mantuve un perfil bajo en su mayor parte. A pesar de los bienes en mi haber y la aparente confianza que tenía con las Princesas, todavía no creía que Equestria estuviera lista para verme caminar por las calles. Principalmente, salía con Octavia y Vinyl quienes, afortunadamente, a pesar de la atención inicial de su relación conmigo les atrapó, se habían desvanecido del centro de atención debido a otras cosas que habían sucedido, como Discord siendo liberado, la pelea en Manehattan, la destrucción en Cloudsdale y la coronación más reciente de Twilight.

Empecé a experimentar y les di un rango más amplio para elegir cosas. Les presenté el concepto del remake, que me sorprendió que realmente no pareciera existir aquí, mostrándoles música Thouhou y fan-made covers, pero después de eso aprendí que aparentemente la música Jazz tampoco existía aquí o fue muy rara. Eso tuvo que cambiar, y ¿qué mejor manera que presentarles a The Preservation Hall Jazz Band? También incluí algunas canciones de comedia como también Face Fisted de Dethklok (Vinyl pensó que era "la cosa más estúpidamente hilarante que jamás haya escuchado." Tavi realmente no lo entendió) y les presenté el concepto de la canción de parodia al dejar que comparan Bad y Weird Al's Fat de Michael Jackson (Vinyl estaba aullando de risa después de eso, y yo obtuve algunas risas de Octavia).

[Youtube: EoSD Stage 6 Boss - Remilia Scarlet's Theme - Septette for the Dead Princess]

[Youtube: Marshmello - Alone [Fanmade Cover MV]]

[Youtube: Preservation Hall Jazz Band - Full Performance (Live on KEXP)]

[Youtube: Dethalbum-Face Fisted]

[Youtube: Michael Jackson - Bad (lyrics)]

[Youtube: Weird Al Yankovic - I'm Fat Lyrics]

La siguiente idea fue cómo el mismo artista podría sacar una canción radicalmente diferente y aún así mantener su estilo, lo que hice al presentarles Guns N 'Roses, mostrarles Welcome to the Jungle y contrastarlo con Sweet Child O 'Mine. La primera prácticamente hizo que Octavia explotara de vergüenza, e incluso Vinyl admitió que era realmente obscena (aunque a ella le gustaba), mientras que la segunda realmente hizo llorar al músico clásico, afirmando que era "la cosa más inesperadamente hermosa que jamás haya escuchado." "Y finalmente terminé con otra canción de mezcla de géneros, mostrando cómo dos géneros aparentemente contradictorios podrían combinarse de manera sorprendente." Les dejé escuchar Enter Sandman de Metallica y luego la versión que hicieron con la Orquesta Sinfónica de San Francisco. A pesar de que ya tienen géneros mezclados con _Dancing Mad_, todavía se sorprendieron de lo bien que salió. Les di mucho para masticar, y fue un buen momento porque en mi última visita eché un vistazo al periódico.

[Youtube: Guns N' Roses - Welcome To The Jungle (Official Music Video)]

[Youtube: Guns N' Roses - Sweet Child O' Mine (Official Music Video)]

[Youtube: Metallica - Enter Sandman [Official Music Video]]

[Youtube: Enter Sandman - Metallica & San Fransisco Symphonic Orchestra]

**UNA CELEBRACIÓN DOBLEMENTE ESPECIAL DEL SOL DEL VERANO**

**La Princesa de la Noche y la Princesa de la Amistad se unirán a la Princesa del Sol**

_Entonces, el tiempo finalmente está aquí. El último evento antes de irme._

Suspiré. Sabía que volvería, pero realmente estaba apegado a este lugar, y el año pasado me recordó lo mucho que disfruté estar en Equestria. Aunque llegué mucho antes de que comenzara el espectáculo, siempre estaba feliz de estar aquí, y no solo porque estaba feliz de estar en cualquier lugar que no fuera la Tierra.

_Pero con nuevos poderes vienen nuevas responsabilidades. Esos jefes de Final Fantasy sin duda siguen llegando. _Seré_ el defensor de Equestria, de lo que venga. Y tal vez, después de terminar con eso, finalmente pueda invitar a Luna a una cita adecuada._

Seré honesto, a pesar de mi poder y edad y nuestra conexión reciente, todavía dudaba que realmente pudiera cortejar a la yegua de mis sueños, pero maldita sea si no iba a intentarlo.

_Pero antes de que suceda algo más, tengo que ver a un chamán y un mago._

* * *

"Bastante impresionante, querida Trixie. Me atrevo a decir que me has superado," felicitó Zecora.

"No seas tonta, Zecora, no hay forma de que pueda superarte," el unicornio se sonrojó, desactivando su nuevo hechizo, finalmente perfeccionándolo después de varias semanas.

"Tan humilde es este nuevo poni, para no presumir de un hechizo que lo esconde."

"Ciertamente. Estoy bastante impresionado."

Ambas yeguas levantaron la vista para ver a un guerrero blindado familiar en una rama.

"G-Gilgamesh," Trixie tartamudeó. A pesar de lo que él había hecho por ella, ella aún desconfiaba del gigante blindado, incapaz de mirar más allá de cómo podía vencer a las Princesas. Aún así, ella no corrió mientras él saltaba.

"Volver a verte es bastante bueno. ¿Qué te trae a nuestro cuello del bosque?"

"Solo vigilándolos a ustedes dos. Y dándoles una advertencia."

"'¿Advertencia?'" Preguntó Trixie, preocupada.

"Otra catástrofe vendrá, esta vez desde aquí en Everfree. Pero no temas, la Princesa Twilight y sus amigas lo superarán."

"'¿¡Princesa!?' ¿Quieres decir que esos rumores eran ciertos?"

"'¿Rumores?' Todo está en las noticias."

El corazón de Trixie se hundió. "No puedo creerlo. Nunca la alcanzaré," murmuró mientras sus oídos caían.

"Trixie, si evalúas tu vida en comparación con la de los demás, nunca encontrarás la paz," dijo mientras se arrodillaba y le acariciaba la cabeza con su enorme mano. "Concéntrate en lo que puedes hacer. Sé el mejor Trixie que este mundo haya visto, no el mejor lanzador de hechizos."

Trixie estaba a punto de replicar, pero se detuvo a pensar en sus palabras. Después de un momento, ella asintió. "Tienes razón. Gracias."

"Pero eso me lleva de vuelta a mi advertencia. La fuerza que amenaza a Equestria envolverá al Everfree. El refugio seguro más cercano, o al menos relativamente seguro, será Ponyville."

Esas palabras hicieron que el unicornio se estremeciera.

"Zecora, pronto te necesitarán allí. Tú sin embargo, no. Trixie, si no estás dispuesto a ir a Ponyville y encontrar a Twilight y sus amigas, dímelo ahora."

La yegua de espectáculos pensó mucho y duro. Obtener la aprobación de Twilight, su reconocimiento, tal vez incluso su amistad, fue una de las cosas por las que se esforzó. Ella quería pagarle por perdonarla cuando no tenía absolutamente ninguna razón para hacerlo. Pero todavía…

"Lo siento, pero no. Todavía no estoy lista para eso," respondió solemnemente.

"Entiendo," respondió antes de abrir otro portal. "Entonces, por favor, sígueme."

* * *

**Al Día Siguiente**

"¡De nada!" Discord llamó a los dos ponis que huían antes de gruñir. Luego se volvió hacia Twilight con una mirada engreída. "¿No tienes suerte de encontrar tu árbol?"

"Tuvimos algunos problemas. Y mis amigos decidieron que sería mejor si volviera a Ponyville mientras continúan la búsqueda." Twilight explicó, tratando de sonar segura. "Equestria me necesitará si la Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna no regresan."

"Estoy sorprendido de que hayas aceptado su plan. Nunca pensé que serías el tipo de poni qué pensaría que ella era mejor que cualquier otro poni."

"¡No creo que sea mejor que cualquier otro poni!" Ella gritó con ira.

"Oh, bueno, qué tonto de mi parte asumir que pensarías eso," comenzó a invocar un cetro dorado con un busto de su cabeza y una túnica púrpura sobre su cuerpo. "Todo lo que hiciste fue elegir mantener a tu preciosa Princesa fuera de peligro mientras tus amigos se metían en eso." Twilight tiró los accesorios reales con disgusto. "Estoy seguro de que volverán a ser los mejores amigos cuando regresen de su experiencia aterradora pero profundamente unida que están teniendo sin ti," finalizó con una sonrisa, entrando y saliendo detrás de su flequillo y sus orejas.

"Aunque no hubiera usado un lenguaje tan burlón, él tiene razón," dijo una voz profunda.

Los tres se giraron para ver al poderoso guerrero salir de detrás de una de las casas, como si esperara allí un rato. Twilight notó la mirada decepcionada en sus ojos.

"Bueno, bueno, mira quién decidió aparecer," dijo el Señor del Caos con una sonrisa mientras parpadeaba y volvía a su tamaño completo.

"Hola, Discord. ¿Completaste tu tarea?"

Los draconequus sonrió. "Equis ahora es oficialmente a prueba de invasores dimensionales. Aunque, como les dije a Celly y Woona, eso no echará a nada de aquí."

"Espero que tengas razón. Odiaría ver tu ego desinflado," se burló Gilgamesh.

Discord se cruzó de brazos y resopló, pero no dijo nada.

"Pero tiene razón, Twilight," continuó Gilgamesh, volviéndose hacia la yegua con esa misma mirada decepcionada. "Renunciaste a tu arma más valiosa, la fuente de tu fuerza y poder, para que Equestria pudiera tener una Princesa. Deberías haberlo sabido mejor."

Twilight pareció atónita por un momento antes de gruñir y lanzarse hacia el bosque, con Spike ardiendo sobre sus pezuñas.

"¡Nunca debería haber aceptado este plan!"

"¡Twilight, espera!" Le llamó su asistente, haciendo que se detuviera. "El bosque es peligroso y tienen una gran ventaja. Deberíamos obtener ayuda."

"¿¡Quién en Equestria lo haría-!?" Ella comenzó a darse la vuelta y enfrentar al enorme luchador, que tenía los brazos cruzados y fingió no estar escuchando.

"Gilgamesh," comenzó a dar un paso hacia él, "¿podrías ayudarme a mí y a mis amigos a salvar a Equestria?"

Él se rió y se volvió hacia ella. "Le juré a la Princesa Luna que si alguna vez me preguntaban, haría todo lo posible para ayudar a Equestria y sus ciudadanos," comenzó antes de girar y hacer una pequeña reverencia. "Tu deseo es mi orden, Princesa Twilight."

"Por favor, tú de todos los poni- quiero decir, los seres no tienen que llamarme así," respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo bajo su protector facial cuando se levantó. "¡Entonces, niños, tenemos mucho terreno por recorrer!"

Twilight asintió antes de volar temblorosamente hasta su hombro y agarrarse antes de levitar a Spike hacia ella también.

[Youtube: Gourmet Race - Super Smash Bros. Brawl]

Se agachó antes de escuchar una canción. "Siempre quise decir esto," murmuró antes de lanzarse al aire y hacia el bosque, con la naginata fuera. "_¡LEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY JENKIIIIIIIIIIIINS!_" Como si anticipara su llegada, las plantas comenzaron a prepararse, listas para atacar. "_¡PREPARENCE, VIDES MALVADAS, PORQUE ESTAN A PUNTO DE SER GOLPEADAS!_" Después de que un golpe sordo resonó mientras él golpeaba el suelo y cualquier cosa a su alrededor, el guerrero se lanzó hacia adelante, riendo ruidosamente mientras cortaba cualquier cosa en su camino.

* * *

"Esfuerzos valiosos en ambas partes, pero el árbol sigue en peligro," declaró Rarity mientras ayudaba a su amiga a levantarse.

"¿Y supongo que tienes una idea mejor?" Applejack replicó. El unicornio trató de responder, pero no se le ocurrió nada. "Eso es lo que pensé."

"Sé quién sabría qué hacer. Pero la enviamos a casa," dijo Fluttershy abatida, los demás sintieron lo mismo.

De repente, Pinkie se disparó. "¡Oh! ¡Cola nerviosa!"

"'¿Cola nerviosa?' Pero eso significa…" comenzó Rainbow.

"¿Escucharon eso?" Preguntó Applejack, notando algunos ruidos retumbantes, risas y música que parecían crecer más fuerte. De repente, la golpeó, así como a sus amigos. "Oh no."

En ese momento, una figura masiva salió del Bosque Everfree, volando hacia ellas.

"_**¡SPOOOOOOOOOOON!"**_

"_¡GOLPEEN LA CUBIERTA!"_ Gritó Rainbow.

"¿Qué mazo? ¿Y por qué quiero golpearlo?" Preguntó Pinkie antes de que su amiga pegaso la agarrara y la apartara del camino, los otros ya la habían esquivado.

En lugar de un gran impacto, no hubo ningún ruido real. Los cinco amigos miraron para ver al familiar guerrero revoloteando por un momento antes de tocar suavemente e inclinarse.

"_Domo arigato gozaimasu,_" dijo con un acento extraño antes de ponerse de pie.

Antes de que cualquier poni pudiera decir una palabra en respuesta, dos figuras reconocibles cayeron de su espalda, una moviendo torpemente sus alas para aterrizar mientras que la otra simplemente se dejó caer.

"¡Ugh! ¡Y pensé que el vuelo de Twilight era malo!"

"¡Twilight! ¡Spike!" Gritaron las chicas y se apresuraron a sus amigos, abrazándolos de cerca.

"Ah, seguro, que me alegro de que hayas venido a buscarnos," dijo Applejack.

"La verdad es que, Twilight, simplemente estamos perdidos sin ti," agregó Rarity.

"Sí. Equestria puede necesitar a su princesa-" Rainbow comenzó.

"Pero necesitamos a nuestra amiga," terminó Fluttershy.

Los sollozos llegaron detrás de ellos y todos se giraron para ver al guerrero secándose los ojos.

"Gilgy, ¿estás llorando?" Preguntó Pinkie.

Sollozo de nuevo. "Es solo que tengo algo en mi ojo," respondió mientras continuaba limpiando. "Tengo algo en mi otro ojo," continuó mientras sollozaba de nuevo. "Tengo algo en mi corazón."

Fluttershy sonrió con simpatía mientras Twilight puso los ojos en blanco.

"Jeez, y pensé que Rarity era la dramática," bromeó Applejack, recibiendo un resoplido del unicornio, pero solo uno muy breve.

El grupo se dirigió hacia el árbol, Twilight voló más cerca para examinarlo, solo para ser asaltada brevemente por las vides, de las cuales ella escapó. Después de un momento de reflexión, se volvió hacia sus amigos. "Sé cómo podemos salvar el árbol. Tenemos que darle los Elementos de la Armonía."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, je. ¿Cómo se supone que debemos proteger a Equestria?" Preguntó Rainbow Dash, más que un poco asustada.

"¿Cómo estamos destinados a frenar a Discord si no podemos usar los Elementos para convertirlo en piedra?" Agregó Rarity.

"Twilight," comenzó Applejack, acercándose a su amiga. "Los Elementos de la Armonía, son los que nos mantienen conectados sin importar qué."

La alicornio abrió la boca para responder, pero fue interrumpida.

"Te equivocas."

Todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia el guerrero blindado.

"Son lo que las unió, pero no son lo que las mantiene juntas. Algo mucho más poderoso es responsable de eso."

"Es nuestra amistad," Twilight se hizo cargo con una sonrisa, volviendo a sus amigos. "Y es más importante y más poderoso que cualquier magia. Mi nuevo papel en Equestria puede significar que tengo que asumir nuevas responsabilidades, y nuestras amistades pueden ser probadas, pero nunca, nunca se romperán. No hay tiempo que perder. ¿Están todos listos?" Preguntó mientras despegaba.

"¡Lista!" Respondieron las otras yeguas.

Twilight tomó las joyas en su magia, pareciendo rotar naturalmente a su alrededor mientras se giraba hacia el árbol. Las enredaderas se lanzaron hacia adelante para detenerla, haciendo que todos jadearan excepto el guerrero, quien sabía que la sonrisa estaba oculta por su protector facial. Pronto, la alicornio finalmente colocó todos los Elementos de nuevo en el árbol, haciendo que irradiara con luz y poder, liberando una onda de choque que destruyó las enredaderas que lo atraparon y el resto del bosque Everfree. Mientras brillaba con una luz cegadora, dos grupos de enredaderas desaparecieron, sorprendiendo a las yeguas y al Dragón que estuvieron presentes todo el tiempo.

Twilight, sin palabras y demasiado feliz para molestarse, se apresuró hacia adelante y abrazó a las Princesas del Sol y la Luna, quienes la abrazaron ansiosamente.

"Sabemos lo difícil que debe haber sido para ti abandonar los Elementos. Se necesitó un gran coraje para renunciar a ellos," dijo Celestia. Los tres alicornios dejaron de abrazarse y se enfrentaron al resto del grupo.

Luna dio un paso adelante y sonrió mientras miraba al bípedo más alto. "Y te agradecemos, guerrero Gilgamesh, por probar una vez más que nuestra confianza no estaba fuera de lugar. Gracias por tu ayuda," dijo con una reverencia.

"Fue un honor proteger esta hermosa tierra tuya, bella Señora de la Noche," respondió, inclinándose también. Ambos se levantaron y él se volvió hacia el diarca más viejo. "Oh, y ¿Celestia?"

Celestia hizo una pausa por un momento antes de darse cuenta de a dónde iba. "Si dices una cosa sobre mi peso una vez más-"

"Te ves bien, bebé," terminó con un pulgar hacia arriba.

La caverna permaneció en silencio por un momento antes de que Celestia cerrara los ojos y suspirara. "Solo acepta el cumplido," murmuró.

"Muy bien, eso es suficiente, ponis. Sólo hay una cosa que hacer," dijo Pinkie con una expresión seria en su rostro. "¡_FIESTADEGRACIASTWILIGHTYGILGAMESHPORSALVAREQUESTRIA!_" Chilló como serpentinas y confeti de repente explotaron en todas partes.

"Tan lindo como suena, Pinkie, me temo que tengo otras cosas que necesito cuidar," respondió Gilgamesh.

"'¿Otras cosas?' ¿Qué otro tipo de cosas debe ocuparse un poni como tú?" Preguntó Rainbow Dash con escepticismo.

"Para recuperar el resto de sus armas y poder para que pueda protegernos. A todos nosotros," respondió Luna.

"Em, '¿protegernos?' ¿De qué? Em, si no te molesta que pregunte eso," preguntó Fluttershy con recato.

"De fuerzas como Melusine. Viles poderes de más allá de todo Equis," respondió ella nuevamente antes de volverse hacia el bípedo blindado. "Es bastante extraño admitirlo, pero… te extrañaré."

"Espera, no lo entiendo. ¿A dónde va?" Spike preguntó. Gilgamesh también parecía confundido.

"Con el fin de mantener toda su fuerza de él, sus armas más poderosas fueron entregadas a otras naciones para su custodia," explicó Celestia. "Hemos tratado de que regresen, hemos explicado la situación, pero todas las demás naciones se han negado a creer la amenaza o no han respondido."

"Veo. Creo que realmente tendré que conseguirlas yo mismo," suspiró Gilgamesh. "Y aquí estaba disfrutando la idea de no tener que esconderme en las sombras todo el tiempo. Oh bien. Mejor moverse," terminó mientras agarraba su arma.

"Espera, ¿te vas _ahora_?" Twilight preguntó, su tono inesperadamente molesto.

"El tiempo es esencial, Twilight. No tengo idea de dónde o cuándo podrían atacar nuestros enemigos."

"P-Pero, ¿¡por qué ahora!? ¡Nos has ayudado mucho! ¡Me has ayudado! Me impediste…" La voz de Twilight quedó atrapada en su garganta mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. "El hacer algo horrible, que nunca podría arreglar." Comenzó a sollozar, echando una rápida mirada a sus amigas que miraron hacia atrás con simpatía y comprensión. Se volvió hacia el guerrero y bajó la cabeza. "Yo… yo nunca te agradecí adecuadamente por eso. Tú eres mi amigo. Eres _nuestro_ amigo."

Gilgamesh hizo una pausa antes de arrodillarse y estirar los brazos frente a él. Twilight aceptó la invitación sin palabras y saltó hacia adelante, abrazándolo alrededor de su cuello mientras la abrazaba por completo.

"Créeme, Twilight, significa mucho para mí oírte llamarme así. Me encantaría pasar tiempo aquí y conocerlos mejor, pero algunas cosas solo deben hacerse. Pero no te preocupes, volveré. Estoy haciendo esto para defender a Equestria, porque amo esta tierra y su gente- er _ponis_ en ella."

Los dos se soltaron y Twilight lo miró. "¿No puedes quedarte, al menos por un día? Mañana es la Celebración del Sol de Verano, la primera con Luna y yo involucrados. ¿No puedes quedarte a verla?"

Gilgamesh dudó antes de mirarla a ella y luego a las otras dos Princesas antes de suspirar. "Creo que puedo quedarme un día más." La pequeña alicornio sonrió en respuesta. "Pero no es mi estilo simplemente sentarme. Hay algo pequeño de lo que podría ocuparme aquí." Antes de que cualquier otro poni pudiera preguntar, se levantó y se acercó a sus amigos, un poni tierra en particular. "Applejack, me doy cuenta de que estoy pidiendo mucho aquí, pero ¿estarías dispuesto a renunciar a algo de tu cosecha?"

La granjera levantó una ceja. "¿Mi cosecha? ¿Para qué quieres nuestras manzanas?"

Se rio entre dientes. "Sé que esto va a sonar ridículo, pero escúchame. En otra dimensión, otra versión de Equestria, a un Ponyville no le está yendo demasiado bien. Prometí que les enviaría algo de comida si alguna vez tuviera la oportunidad."

"¿Otro Ponyville? Espera un minuto, ¿es por eso que tomaste esas manzanas de Appleloosa? ¿Por qué no preguntaste?" Preguntó ella enojada.

"¿Realmente crees que me habrían dado algo voluntariamente con la reputación que tenía?"

Applejack intentó replicar pero cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera se cayó. Ella suspiró. "Ah, supongo que. Ah podría desprenderse de algunos de ellas si es por una buena causa."

"Espera, ¿de verdad crees esa _loca_ historia de 'otros Ponyville', AJ?" Rainbow preguntó incrédulamente.

"Bueno, Ah puedo decir que no está mintiendo," dijo simplemente. "Te dejaré tomar un cuarto de lo que puedes cosechar en una hora. Eso no debería ser demasiado irrazonable, ¿verdad?"

Gilgamesh se rio entre dientes. "Je. Braeburn nunca te dijo exactamente qué pasó, ¿verdad?"

"¿Huh? ¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Oh, nada," respondió tímidamente antes de tomar su arma y abrir un portal. "Los veré a todos mañana y, ¿AJ? Dile adiós a una cuarta parte de tu cosecha."

Y con eso desapareció.

* * *

Gemí mientras me recostaba en la sala del trono del Castillo de las Dos Hermanas. No pude dormir. Algo no se sentía bien.

Solo unas pocas horas antes de haber sacado todas las manzanas de Sweet Apple Acres de su rama. Fue muy gracioso ver cómo Apple Bloom y las mandíbulas de Big Macintosh caían, el tallo de trigo caía de la boca de este último, y Granny Smith me ofreció un trabajo después de haber hecho la obra en menos de cinco minutos. Había enviado aproximadamente ochenta barriles al mundo de Nemmy, Sweet Apple Acres era más grande que el huerto de Appleloosa, así que espero que estén bien por un tiempo. Recogí a Trixie del lugar de Vinyl y Tavi, agradeciéndoles una vez más por mantener su presencia bajo control y permitirle quedarse. Incluso comencé a cocinar carne seca para el largo viaje que haría mañana.

_Entonces, ¿por qué no puedo sacudir la sensación de que estoy olvidando algo?_

Suspiré mientras revisaba una lista de lo que debería haber sucedido.

_Celestia y Luna son secuestradas por Semillas Plunder. El cielo se convierte en medio día y media noche. Twilight y sus amigas abandonan los Elementos para restaurar el Árbol de la Armonía. Las princesas son liberadas. Aparece la caja. Liberan a Discord-_

Mi cerebro se detuvo. Mis ojos se abrieron cuando me levanté.

_La caja._

Sin pensarlo más, abrí un portal y salté a la Grieta antes de abrir otro y terminar de nuevo en el Árbol de la Armonía. Ignoré su brillo etéreo y busqué algo en sus raíces, cualquier indicación de lo que estaba buscando.

No hubo ninguna.

_No hay una caja. ¡No hay una caja! ¡NO HAY MALDITA CAJA! ¡PERO ESO ERA UNO DE LOS PUNTOS CLAVE DE LA TRAMA PARA TODA LA TEMPORADA CUATRO! ¡LOS ARTÍCULOS QUE OBTIENEN DE SUS ENCUENTROS BRILLANTES! ¿POR QUÉ NO ESTÁ AQUÍ?_

Cuando mi mente se aceleró, se detuvo cuando recordé a Invención y la dimensión de Jenny, cuán diferente era su línea de tiempo.

_Algo ha cambiado._

* * *

La princesa Celestia sonrió contenta mientras observaba a su antiguo alumno y sus amigos disfrutar del placer de la compañía del otro. Después de todo lo que habían pasado, fue fantástico ver lo cerca que estaban todos. Se le recordó de nuevo cómo lo haría y renunciaría a cualquier cosa para preservar esos lazos.

_Y parece que tú también lo harías, _pensó, recordando a su antiguo adversario.

El tren finalmente se detuvo en Canterlot. Celestia se aclaró la garganta cuando ella y su hermana se acercaron a la puerta, listas para abordar a sus súbditos y tranquilizarlos, solo para que un Guardia unicornio la interrumpiera antes de que pudiera comenzar.

"¡Princesas! ¡Gracias a la Armonía, has vuelto! ¡Tenemos una situación!" Gritó.

"¿Teniente Starshine? ¿Qué es?"

"¡Los changelings están en Canterlot! ¡La Reina Chrysalis está con ellos!"

"_¿¡QUÉ!?"_ gritaron los Elementos de la Armonía desde detrás de ella, robándole las palabras directamente de la boca.

"¡Reúne a las tropas, Teniente, y muéstranos dónde están nuestros enemigos!" Ordenó Luna.

"Yo… me temo que no es tan simple. Verá, ella está… en realidad, pidió hablar con usted."

Todos se sorprendieron por un momento, incapaces de procesar lo que habían escuchado.

"Ella está… solicitando una audiencia," Luna preguntó incrédula.

"Llévanos con ellos, Teniente," ordenó Celestia.

El semental asintió y las Princesas, las chicas y Spike le siguieron mientras galopaba. En cuestión de minutos estaban frente a las puertas del palacio, sorprendidos por lo que vieron.

Un grupo de unos veinte changelings, todos con armadura y cuchillas curvadas (cimitarras si recordaba el nombre correctamente) silbaron y golpearon brevemente a cualquier poni que se acercara demasiado, es decir, a los guardias que sostenían sus lanzas contra ellos. El pequeño escuadrón de soldados rodeó el carro negro, hecho de algún tipo de material liso y con elegantes picos que la rodeaban en un diseño entretejido, aunque parecía haber sufrido algún daño. Las pocas ventanas que tenía también tenían cortinas verde oscuro que ocultaban a quien fuera o lo que fuera que estuviera dentro.

Cuando los changelings notaron que llegaban las princesas, se detuvieron a mirar, ya no intentaron repeler agresivamente a la Guardia Real. Uno de ellos, notable por la cicatriz sobre su ojo derecho con una decoloración que significa pérdida de visión, se acercó lentamente a la puerta del carruaje.

"Han llegado, Mi Reina," Celestia le escuchó decir.

"¿Todos ellos?" Preguntó una voz familiar desde adentro.

"Cadance y Shining Armor no están aquí, pero los otros tres y el resto de los Elementos sí."

"Ya veo. Abre."

El changeling vaciló. "Su Majestad, ¿está segura de que debería-?"

"Abre. Ahora."

"…Por supuesto, Mi Reina."

El cuerno del changeling brilló y su aura giró la manija antes de abrir lentamente la puerta. Todos los insectos parecidos a equinos se volvieron inmediatamente hacia el carruaje y se inclinaron, manteniendo la cabeza gacha cuando su líder salió. Lo que vieron los ponis fue diferente a todo lo que esperaban.

La Reina Chrysalis estaba vestida con una armadura ligeramente más elegante que sus súbditos, una cimitarra adornada descansando sobre su lado izquierdo al igual que seis hoces de aspecto mortal, tres a cada lado, probablemente destinadas como armas arrojadizas. Sin embargo, lo que les llamó la atención fue el estado en que se encontraba la armadura y la propia Chrysalis. A saber, parecía que Cerberos la había masticado y escupido. No había una sola parte de su cuerpo que no sufriera algún tipo de herida, ya sea un simple rasguño o una herida grande y anteriormente sangrante, pero ahora cerrada. El más obvio estaba sobre su ojo izquierdo, su sangre verde brillante se había endurecido sobre él. Parecía que había tratado de limpiar el líquido varias veces para poder ver, pero finalmente se rindió y se conformó con mantener el ojo cerrado.

"Oh… mi… palabra," murmuró Rarity, hablando en voz alta lo que todos pensaban.

La Reina Changeling trotó lentamente sobre ellos, cada paso lento y deliberado. En un momento, ella hizo una mueca y tropezó ligeramente, cada changeling se levantó inmediatamente para ayudarla, pero se detuvo cuando levantó una pezuña para detenerlos. Tomó algunas respiraciones doloridas antes de ponerse de pie otra vez, haciendo que reanudaran sus posiciones respetuosas. Finalmente llegó a los gobernantes ecuestres y se detuvo.

"Princesa Celestia," comenzó, antes de volverse hacia la alicornio azul. "Princesa Luna," dijo, antes de finalmente dirigirse a Twilight. Ella sonrió un poco. "Y tu antigua protegida," terminó, ganándose una mirada insegura de la alicornio recién ascendida antes de volverse para mirar el diarca solar. "Tenemos un problema mutuo."


End file.
